Szermierz
by euphoria814
Summary: Lucarry, wielorozdziałowiec powstały w mojej głowie po przeczytaniu Achai.
1. W ciemności

**autor: euphoria**  
 **tytuł: Szermierz**  
 **beta: anga971:* do 4 rozdziału i od 5 do końca okularnicaM :* (dziękuję moje skarby :* :* :*)**  
 **pairing: LM/HP, SmH**  
 **rating: +18**

 **Po zakończeniu Powinności obiecałam kolejne lucarry. To niestety jeszcze nie jest zakończone, ale ma już prawie 40 rozdziałów, więc gdybym dzisiaj nie dała rady przerzucić za wiele - ao3 stoi otworem. Postaram się na bieżąco zamieszczać rozdziały, ale mogą być poślizgi, ponieważ mamy okres taki w roku, że nigdy nie wiem gdzie będę, co wiele utrudnia.  
**

* * *

Prolog

 _Są ludzie, którzy rozsiewają światło. I są ludzie, którzy wszystko zaciemniają._

 _Phil Bosmans_

W ciemności było słychać tylko trzask gałązek pod stopami napastników i nawoływania, które zdawały się dobiegać z każdej strony. Ktoś dysząc niemiłosiernie głośno przebiegł obok Harry'ego, ukrytego wśród korzeni jednego z drzew. Noc działała na jego korzyść, choć nie był pewny czy w Zakazanym Lesie kiedykolwiek panuje dzień. Zbyt gęste korony drzew powstrzymywały promienie słońca, przed rozjaśnieniem wszystkiego poniżej. Właśnie dlatego roślinność była tutaj tak uboga, poza sporadycznymi prześwitami polan.  
Młody czarodziej ze wszystkich sił walczył z przymusem zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Wyczerpany po długiej ucieczce postanowił ukryć się w ciemności i przeczekać aż Śmierciożercy oddalą się. Tuż obok niego Ron przyciskał do siebie różdżkę, jakby tylko ona mogła ich uratować. Prawda była jednak inna. Mieli zbyt wielu przeciwników - Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę już w parę sekund po tym, jak usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk wielu aportacji. Trzask ten nie był mu obcy - prawie rok wcześniej doświadczył tego dziwnego uczucia zakrzywiania przestrzeni, gdy zwolennicy Voldemorta pojawiali się na pamiętnym cmentarzu.  
Nie zastanawiając się więc skąd wzięli się tutaj Śmierciożercy, ani dlaczego Snape zwabił ich na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, by odbyli swój szlaban - młody Potter pociągnął swojego przyjaciela w ciemność. Droga do Hogwartu była bowiem odcięta.  
Zapewne mogliby jakoś dać znać dyrektorowi o niebezpieczeństwie, które im groziło, ale użycie magii równało się z dekonspiracją. Kolejnym powodem była chyba jedyna cenna informacja, którą przekazał im Hagrid podczas zajęć Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Zwabione przez zaklęcia mogły okazać się jeszcze większym zagrożeniem, niż Śmierciożercy, którzy przecież nie zamierzali ich pożreć i strawić.

– Chyba już poszli – wyszeptał Ron, gdy zrobiło się ciszej.

Harry dał mu znak , by rudzielec się schował, ale ciemność miała również swoje złe strony. Tak jak podejrzewał młody Potter, któryś z prześladowców używał zaklęcia wytężającego słuch i po chwili ponownie zmuszeni byli do ucieczki. Tym razem w stronę Hogwartu, choć w mroku trudno było dokładnie określić kierunek.

– Rozdzielamy się! – krzyknął w pewnym momencie do Rona, gdy mijali znajomy wąwóz.

Wybraniec miał nadzieję, że Śmierciożercy pobiegną za nim, dając tym samym wytchnienie przyjacielowi. Natychmiast jednak zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki. Zdecydowana większość popędziła bowiem za wyższym i lepiej widocznym Ronem. Sam zastanawiał się czy nie zmienić kierunku i nie dogonić przyjaciela, ale świszczący oddech za nim utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie jest sam. Próbował w ciemności dojrzeć przeciwnika, ale szata Śmierciożercy i jej nieskazitelna czerń utrudniały nawet rozpoznanie kształtu. Gdyby nie odgłos łamanych gałązek, nie zorientowałby się, że nie jest sam.  
Płuca płonęły mu już żywym ogniem, a gardło piekło niemiłosiernie. Omdlałe z wysiłku mięśnie ruszały się bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż woli, która powoli słabła. Jednak chęć przeżycia pchała go do przodu, więc parł w mrok. Po pewnym czasie wykonał jeden nieostrożny ruch i potknął się o wystający korzeń. Kostka zapiekła go, a wytrącona z dłoni różdżka upadła.  
Nieznajomy stanął nad nim i Harry był pewien, że trzyma go w szachu.

\- Lumos – szepnął czarodziej, oświetlając twarz Gryfona. – Pan Potter, idealnie – wymruczał zadowolony Lucjusz Malfoy, którego nie sposób było nie poznać po głosie. – Mój Pan będzie zadowolony – dodał całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Harry zadrżał, szukając wciąż różdżki, zamiast jednak niej namacał dłonią krótki patyk. Niewiele się namyślając skierował go w stronę Malfoya, który roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– Co chcesz zrobić tym patyczkiem? Podrapać się? – zaszydził.

Zaklęcie przestało działać, więc Gryfon dał sobie czas, by przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Po czym mocniej chwycił patyk, jakby był jego ostatnią deską ratunku i obserwował czubek różdżki Malfoya. Skoro Śmierciożerca nie użył jeszcze zaklęcia, które by go unieruchomiło, to może udałoby mu się jakoś wydostać z tej sytuacji. Dotąd zawsze znalazło się jakieś inne wyjście, dzięki któremu dawał sobie radę. Nie tracąc nadziei i wzmacniając chwyt podbił różdżkę Malfoya. Ten bez chwili namysłu, uderzył w patyk, który Harry obrócił ruchem samego tylko nadgarstka i wbił go w środek dłoni mężczyzny. Z ust przeciwnika wydobył się głuchy jęk, więc uderzenie musiało być silniejsze, niż młody Potter przypuszczał. Cokolwiek jednak by to nie było, różdżka Malfoya wypadła mu w rąk.  
Harry poczuł niesamowitą satysfakcję, która jednak szybko minęła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego położenie niewiele się zmieniło. Teraz obaj nie mieli różdżek, ale Malfoy był wyższy i silniejszy. Na domiar tego, ktoś zbliżał się szybko w ich kierunku.

– Potter, odczołgaj się gdzieś i siedź cicho – wysyczał mężczyzna, a Harry zamarł nie rozumiejąc.

Nie kazał sobie jednak dwa razy powtarzać.  
Malfoy przywołał różdżkę jakimś nieznanym zaklęciem, które nie przypominało w niczym zwykłego accio i zawrócił bez słowa. Chwilę później musiał spotkać się z drugim Śmierciożercą, bo odgłosy biegu ucichły.

– Złapaliście go? – zapytał zimno.  
– Nie, Panie – odpowiedział usłużnie drugi mężczyzna.  
– Potter się wam wymknął. On dzieciak, wam, siedmiu dorosłym czystokrwistym czarodziejom – syczał coraz natarczywiej.

Mężczyzna skulił się, choć Malfoy nawet nie podniósł głosu.

– Panie, nie mieliśmy żadnych szans w tych ciemnościach…  
– Będziesz tłumaczył się Czarnemu Panu, nie mnie – rzucił sucho.

Po chwili, do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł odgłos aportacji.


	2. W świetle

Z gabinetem Albusa Dumbledore'a Harry nie miał zbyt miłych wspomnień. Trafiał tu zawsze, gdy dyrektor miał mu coś ważnego do powiedzenia, a i tak kończyło się to czymś nieprzyjemnym. Wiekowy czarodziej nigdy nie słuchał też dowodów na nielojalność Snape'a, których w trójkę dostarczali niemal na każdym kroku. Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze miał jakąś wymówkę, dotyczącą swojego udziału w takiej, czy innej sytuacji. Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego widziano go na Nokturnie, bądź tak jak w przypadku zdarzenia z ostatniego tygodnia, gdy Harry i Ron niemal przez dwie godziny uciekali przed Śmierciożercami, choć powinni być na szlabanie, właśnie ze Snape'em. Zapytany o to zasugerował, iż Draco Malfoy mógł na życzenie ojca skierować obu Gryfonów na skraj Zakazanego Lasu.  
Co prawda podrobienie notatki nie było trudne. W końcu Harry podrabiał zwolnienia od Pani Pomfery odkąd skończył dwanaście lat, a Fred i George wzięli się ostro za edukowanie młodszych roczników Gryffindoru. Bądź co bądź, wrodzona podejrzliwość w stosunku do Snape'a, nie pozwoliła mu od tak uwierzyć w opowiedzianą bajeczkę. W drodze do gabinetu Dumbledore'a był przekonany, iż czeka go ciąg dalszy przekonywań – bowiem odmówił spędzania szlabanów w towarzystwie Mistrza Eliksirów, tłumacząc się kwestiami bezpieczeństwa.

– Dobry wieczór, panie dyrektorze. – Po wejściu do pomieszczenia przywitał się jak najuprzejmiej potrafił, dostrzegając stojącego w rogu Snape'a.

W świetle świec mężczyzna wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle, więc Harry wyobraził sobie nieudane eliksiry, które dzisiaj musiały wybuchać podczas zajęć Puchonów i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Widzę, że jesteś w dobry humorze, drogi chłopcze. – Głos Dumbledore'a był jak zwykle łagodny, ale pobrzmiewało w nim ukryte pytanie.  
– Profesor Trelawney po raz pierwszy nie wywróżyła mi śmierci – przyznał całkiem szczerze, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy z miejsca, w którym stał nauczyciel dobiegło prychnięcie pełne pogardy.

Szaty Snape'a zaszeleściły, gdy podszedł bliżej biurka i oparł o drewniany blat jedną ze swych kościstych dłoni.

– To dowód na to, jak bardzo się myli – mruknął.  
Zmarszczki na czole Dumbledore'a pogłębiły się, gdy zdjął z nosa okulary połówki.  
– Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego cię tutaj wezwałem… – ciągnął, jakby komentarz Snape'a nie miał miejsca.  
– Jeśli chodzi o szlabany… – zaczął Harry.

– Nie – przerwał mu szybko dyrektor. – Nie będziesz miał w tym roku zbyt wiele czasu na kary za przewinienia. – Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby próbował uporządkować myśli krążące po jego głowie, a gdy w końcu się odezwał jego głos nie był już tak łagodnym, jakim znał go Harry. – Dostaliśmy propozycję dwa dni temu i wiedz, że obie doby poświęciłem na dokładne przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Ta wojna nie dąży w kierunku, którego spodziewaliśmy się początkowo. – Spojrzał na Snape'a, który oparł się o jeden z wysokich regałów z książkami tak, by widzieć ich obu i drzwi. – Nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć, gdzie Voldemort uderzy tym razem, a data twoich siedemnastych urodzin zbliża się.

Brew Harry'ego uniosła się nieznacznie. Dumbledore rzadko pozwalał sobie na udzielanie tak wielu informacji za jednym razem, więc młody Potter niemal wtopił się w fotel z niecierpliwości.

– Obaj z Severusem uważamy, że nie jesteś gotowy i gotowy nie będziesz do lipca…  
– Gdybyśmy mieli odpowiedniego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią…  
Snape chrząknął, nim Harry skończył zdanie.  
– Nic by to nie dało. Od początku powinieneś być osobno szkolony do tego tylko zadania – mruknął.

Musiał niechętnie się z nim zgodzić. Właściwie już wcześniej dziwiło Harry'ego, że pozostawiono go samemu sobie na tak długo. Zamiast ćwiczyć, trenować, uczyć się nowych zaklęć – spędzał czas jak jego rówieśnicy. Co prawda cieszył się każdą chwilą, w której mógł udawać, że to się nie zmieni i żadnej nie chciałby stracić, jednak gdy dwa lata temu dowiedział się o przepowiedni, zmienił się jego punkt widzenia. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że od przeznaczenia nie ucieknie, a zmierzenie się z Voldemortem będzie oznaczało niemal na pewno jego śmierć lub trwałe okaleczenie, gdy i tym razem fortuna okaże się dlań łaskawa. Mimo najlepszych chęci, sam nie dał rady nadrobić kilkuletnich braków.

– Może profesor Lupin mógłby… – zawiesił znacząco głos.

Dumbledore zaprzeczył nerwowym ruchem głowy, który powiedział Harry'emu więcej niż słowa.

– Teraz, nawet gdyby profesor Snape zaczął cię uczyć… Zresztą to już i tak nieważne– westchnął, splatając przed twarzą dłonie.  
– Jesteśmy w beznadziejnej sytuacji? – spytał wprost.  
Cień przebiegł po twarzy dyrektora, gdy ponownie na niego spojrzał.  
– I tak, i nie, Harry. – Potarł nos u nasady. – Jak wspominałem wcześniej, drogi chłopcze, dostaliśmy pewną dość nieoczekiwaną propozycję…  
– … której nigdy nie powinniśmy nawet rozważać – wszedł mu w słowo Snape.  
– Boję się, że nie mamy innego wyjścia – odparł Dumbledore.  
– Już lepiej byłoby ładnie opakować Pottera i dostarczyć go Czarnemu Panu z odpowiednim liścikiem – zakpił.

Przez chwilę Harry przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, aż w końcu dyrektor uderzył pięścią w blat, przerywając dyskusję.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia – powiedział z nowo odzyskaną pewnością.  
Snape o dziwo zacisnął tylko wargi i rzucając Harry'emu nieokreślone spojrzenie, przytaknął. Gryfonowi ta niema zgoda skojarzyła się z zatwierdzeniem wyroku, co samo w sobie wywołało niemiły dreszcz.  
– Nie mamy innego wyjścia – powtórzył już ciszej Dumbledore. – Zgodził się na przesłuchanie pod wpływem Veritaserum – dodał.  
To musiało zaskoczyć Snape'a, bo nareszcie opuścił swoje miejsce pod ścianą i podszedł bliżej.

– Zastosowałem na nim legilimencję. Zrobiłem wszystko, by zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. Nie to jest jednak przedmiotem naszej dyskusji. – Okulary powróciły na nos Albusa Dumbledore'a, gdy podniósł z biurka list zapisany eleganckim pismem. – Drogi Dyrektorze – zaczął czytać. – Nie wiem czy słyszał Pan legendę o szermierzu natchnionym, niepokonanym mistrzu szpady, którego od setek lat poszukuje Gildia Gladio. Podobno rodzi się on w najbardziej nieprawdopodobnej rodzinie, która nigdy nie miała nic wspólnego z tradycją walki białą bronią. Plotka głosi, iż z pozoru jest najzwyczajniejszym dzieckiem, może nawet odrobinę niezbyt rozgarniętym, jednak nadrabia refleksem. Dzięki czemu dokonuje rzeczy niemożliwych, dla innych awykonalnych.  
Jeśli prawdą jest to, co głoszą podania; jest świętym Graalem wszystkich szermierzy świata. Samoukiem, który jest nie do pokonania przez większość już w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy ma styczność ze szpadą. Gdy jednak jest przyuczany o zasadach - staje się niezwyciężonym, nawet dla tych, którzy sztuce walki poświęcili całe życie…

Dumbledore odłożył pergamin i okulary z powrotem na biurko.

– I co o tym myślisz, Harry? – spytał cicho.  
Gryfon popatrzył na dyrektora, nie rozumiejąc.  
– Od kogo ten list? – zaryzykował pytanie.  
– Od Lucjusza Malfoya.  
Harry zamrugał niepewnie, dalej nie przyjmując do wiadomości tego, co zaczynało powoli wypływać z mętliku myśli.  
– Dlaczego go napisał? Jest Śmierciożercą – stwierdził.  
Zmarszczki na czole Dumbledore'a pogłębiły się.  
– Jest też obecnie najwyższym rangą szermierzem w Gildii, co oznacza, że im przewodzi.  
Harry przemilczał nową informację, wiedząc, że sam nie powie tego na głos.

– Lucjusz Malfoy sądzi, że jesteś szermierzem natchnionym i chce cię uczyć – dodał Dumbledore. – Co o tym myślisz?  
To dziwne – pomyślał Harry – że gdy przez kilka lat walczysz o to, by decydować o własnym losie, a kiedy w końcu ci na to pozwolą, nie wiesz, co zrobić.  
Gryfon otworzył lekko usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. Mętlik w jego głowie powiększył się i zamiast odrobiny jasności, w jego umyśle wciąż pojawiał się ten sam obraz ciemności. Mroku Zakazanego Lasu, z którego wyłonił się Malfoy i kazał mu się ukryć, a sam odszedł z drugim Śmierciożercą. Harry nie wiedział jak to odebrać i nie powiedział o tym nigdy nikomu, a teraz powoli zaczynał tego żałować.

– Czy wie pan, co on zrobił Malfoyowi? – zapytał nagle, patrząc wprost na Snape'a.  
Czarne tęczówki rozszerzyły się lekko.  
– Jest pan szpiegiem, więc musi pan wiedzieć – dodał szybko, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów się waha.  
– Kiedy? – mruknął niechętnie profesor.  
– Gdy nie dostali mnie w Zakazanym Lesie – uściślił.  
Wzrok Snape'a stał się nagle na powrót twardy i nieprzenikniony.

– Trzydzieści minut – rzucił sucho mężczyzna, a Harry przestał pytać.  
Zaczął wiercić się w fotelu, który nagle stał się bardzo niewygodny i skrzyżował wzrok z Dumbledorem. W świetle świec dyrektor wyglądał na o wiele starszego, niż w rzeczywistości. Możliwe, że to sytuacja, w której się znaleźli, dokonała tak wielkiej zmiany.

– Zgadzam się – odpowiedział prosto.


	3. Za dnia

_Światło, które oślepia, gorsze jest od ciemności._

 _Tadeusz Kotarbiński_

Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak będzie wyglądać ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale bynajmniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że w piątek wieczorem zostanie poproszony do komnat Snape'a. Lucjusz Malfoy już tam był, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę niechęci, którą kierował bezpośrednio w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

Gryfon czuł się niepewnie w towarzystwie dwóch Śmierciożerców, z których żadnego nie mógłby nazwać przyjacielem, choć zaczynał mieć poważne wątpliwości dotyczące Opiekuna Slytherinu. Snape zdawał się być otwarcie przeciwny temu, by oddano Harry'ego pod pieczę Malfoya.

Przez ostatnich kilka dni zastanawiał się jak rozegrać to spotkanie. Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien traktować Malfoya, który był na cmentarzu, gdy Voldemort się odrodził. Tego samego, który uratował mu nie tak dawno życie narażając się na gniew szaleńca.

\- Pan Potter, jak miło – mrukną na powitanie arystokrata.

\- Panie Malfoy, profesorze Snape – przywitał się i spojrzał wymownie w stronę jedynego krzesła.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął mu głową, więc usiadł sztywno, czując się wciąż niepewnie.

\- Severus nalegał na nasze wcześniejsze spotkanie – zaczął Lucjusz. – Lecz nie bardzo zdaję sobie sprawę czego miałoby ono dotyczyć – dodał kpiąco.

Snape skrzywił się tak bardzo, że Harry zaczął sądzić, iż niechęć profesora do jego osoby nie jest najgorszym, co mogło go spotkać. Co dziwniejsze Malfoyowi nie drgnęła nawet powieka, gdy zdjął z kolan laskę ze srebrną główką i wstał z kanapy.

\- Zapewne stąd te zmarszczki – zakpił mężczyzna. – Panie Potter – zwrócił się ponownie do Harry'ego. – Będę oczekiwać pana w każdy piątek wieczorem w dworze należącym do mojej babki.

\- Chciałem zaproponować właściwie kamienicę, którą odziedziczyłem… - zaczął Gryfon, ale ugryzł się w język nim wymówił przy Malfoyu nazwisko Syriusza.

\- Tak, tak. Kamienicę po zmarłym tragicznie Blacku – dokończył za niego Lucjusz. – O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, mój drogi kuzyn w trzeciej linii, a w pierwszej mojej zacnej małżonki, nie posiadał tam sali do ćwiczeń ani zbrojowni, która odpowiadałaby naszym potrzebom. Lokacja też jest niekorzystna, ponieważ nie może się pan tam aportować bezpośrednio, a ze względu na mugolskie sąsiedztwo oddzielenie czarami terenu jest niemożliwe – poinformował go chłodno. – Zresztą uważam, że nie zdążył pan jeszcze zająć się sprawami spadkowymi, więc mówienie o kamienicy jako o swoim domu, panie Potter, jest mocno przesadzone – dodał z lekkim uśmieszkiem zadowolenia.

\- Do rzeczy, Lucjuszu – przerwał mu nagle Snape.

Malfoy wyciągnął bez słowa medalion z wyrytymi w srebrze runami i podał go Harry'emu.

\- Świstoklik. Jedyna droga, by dostać się do Gryfiego Dworu niezauważonym – wyjaśnił. – Pamiątka rodzinna, bardzo droga – dodał.

Oczywiście – przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl.

\- Mam zabrać coś specjalnego? Miecz? Coś w tym stylu? – spytał spokojnie.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z góry, co od razu zraziłoby go, gdyby nie fakt, że nie cierpiał mężczyzny już wcześniej. Przynajmniej otwarcie się nie cierpieli. Harry tylko mocniej więc zastanawiał się jak bardzo zdesperowany musiał być Dumbledore, że przystał na propozycję Malfoya. Co podkusiło jego, że sam ją zaaprobował bez śladu wątpliwości. One nadeszły dopiero teraz, a było już za późno.

\- Zdajesz sobie, chłopcze, sprawę jak drogie są porządne szpady? – zapytał Lucjusz powoli. – W lesie miałeś zaledwie gałązkę, ale ona nie wystarczy ci tym razem. Szpady do ćwiczeń są pokrywane specjalnymi zaklęciami co jedno uderzenie młota, aby czary związały się ze stopem, z którego są stworzone – poinformował go Malfoy i Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzący mu po plecach.

Nie interesował się bronią białą. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią nie przerabiali zbyt wielu zaklęć, które przydałyby mu się, gdyby przyszło bronić mu się przed Malfoyem. Pewnie nawet gdyby nie wymieniali nauczycieli, nie miałby zbyt wielu szans.

Snape musiał zauważyć jego niepokój, bo wsunął się między nich, skutecznie odgradzając go od Malfoya.

\- Zrozumiałem – sarknął Harry. – Nie stać Pottera na szablę – odparł.

\- Szpadę – poprawił go Lucjusz, ale brzmiało to tak, jakby to zrobił bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, a nie złośliwości. – I będziesz od tej pory odnosił się do mnie z szacunkiem – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Nie szanuję ludzi, którzy nie szanują mnie – odpowiedział Harry i mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył jak kącik usta Snape'a drga lekko.

Lucjusz zmierzył go spojrzeniem, pod którym się nie ugiął. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy się widzieli. I chociaż Malfoy zawsze go lekko przerażał swoimi lodowatym wzrokiem, Harry nie był już małym chłopcem, którego spotkał przypadkowo w 'Esach Floresach'.

\- Dobrze, panie Potter – powiedział Lucjusz, nagle zmieniając kompletnie ton.

Nie brzmiał już tak wyniośle i jedyne co przyszło Harry'emu do głowy to to, że mężczyźnie nie należało ufać.

ooo

Sądził, że Snape wyrzuci go, gdy Malfoy wyjdzie z komnat, ale profesor położył mu rękę na ramieniu, zatrzymując go w progu w tej samej chwili, gdy Lucjusz wchodził do kominka. Srebrny medalion wydawał się ciężki w jego dłoniach, ale ściskał cienki łańcuszek, jakby miał kosztować go życie. Może Malfoy faktycznie uszkodziłby go, gdyby zgubił jego cenną pamiątkę rodzinną.

Pokusa była spora, ale w zasadzie takim zachowaniem niczego nie udowodniłby.

\- Zajrzę do dworu podczas waszych treningów – poinformował go Snape, jakby miało go to uspokoić.

Może faktycznie przyniosło mu to ulgę. Mistrz Eliksirów jawił mu się teraz jako zaskakujący poplecznik i głos rozsądku.

Jego wcześniejsza decyzja była podjęta pod natchnieniem chwili i im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej wyglądało mu to na prywatne szaleństwo. To Dumbledore był od ufania ludziom, którzy wydawali się najbardziej winnymi. Jak Snape, który właśnie w tej chwili sugerował mu, że będzie pilnował jego bezpieczeństwa.

Może gdyby słuchał mężczyzny od samego początku, gdy Snape odrzucał sam tylko pomysł Malfoya, nie denerwowałby się w tej chwili tak bardzo.

\- Masz wątpliwości – stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów i nie brzmiał na zaskoczonego. – Nie uważam tego za dobrą decyzję, ale ta wojna nie zaczęła się od takich i obawiam się, że dzięki takim się nie skończy – odparł mężczyzna.

ooo

Ron spał, gdy Harry wsunął się do łóżka. Ich dormitorium zapewne byłoby idealnie ciche, gdyby nie pochrapywanie Seamusa. Harry zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać czy w wizji, którą miał w nocy, widział Lucjusza. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na idealnie ułożonego arystokratę, ale cudzego podwładnego. Może nawet niewolnika.

Nazywał w końcu Voldemorta Panem, a Harry wątpił, aby ludzie pokroju Malfoya znosili kogokolwiek ponad sobą. Sądził, że to dobra motywacja do tego, aby współdziałać, ale jednocześnie musiało być coś, co pchnęło Lucjusza do współdziałania z Voldemortem w pierwszym rzędzie.

Nie znał motywów ani jego, ani Snape'a. Medalion jednak spoczywał bezpiecznie pod jego poduszką. Miał go użyć już w piątek wieczorem, a do tego musiał wyjść poza bezpieczny teren Hogwartu. Planowo wracał w niedzielę, a Dumbledore chciał powiedzieć wszystkim, że jego wuj zachorował i odwiedzał swoich mugolskich krewnych w każdy weekend.

Nawet nie miał nadziei, że Ron czy Hermiona w to uwierzą. Jednak jego współpraca z Lucjuszem musiała pozostać tajna. Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, mężczyzna mógł zginąć. Trochę uspokajało go, że Malfoy świadomie podejmował to ryzyko. Wspomniał Dumbledore'owi, że jego Gildia miała obowiązek uczyć tak zdolnych ludzi i Harry w Historii Magii znalazł notatkę o samym początku tego stowarzyszenia.

Należeli do niego najlepsi niezależnie od gatunku, koloru skóry czy stopnia zamożności. Liczyła się finezja płynąca z walki i talent.

Dziwiło go, że ktokolwiek wybrał Malfoya na przywódcę. Jeszcze mocniej zastanowiło dlaczego mężczyzna uczestniczył w przedsięwzięciu, w którym jego pieniądze i pozycja w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie nie liczyła się. Przekupstwo stanowiło dość często stosowany przez rodzinę Lucjusza argument w sporach. Draco w ten sposób dostał się do drużyny quidditcha.

Coś jednak mówiło Harry'emu, że Lucjusz na swoją pozycję w Gildii Gladio faktycznie zapracował.


	4. Medalion

_[…] niech nie ślubuje przebrnąć przez ciemności nocy, kto nie widział jeszcze zmroku._

 _John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_  
 _Władca Pierścieni. Drużyna Pierścienia_

Harry obracał medalion w dłoniach. Misternie wykonany klejnot musiał kosztować o wiele więcej niż przypuszczał początkowo, bo wtarte w stare złoto zaklęcia migotały jeszcze jaśniej niż rubin. Może zabezpieczały medalion przed kradzieżą. Jeśli jednak jakkolwiek miały chronić posiadacza – Lucjusz nie poinformował go o tym.

Nadchodził czas, gdy powinien użyć świstoklika, ale wątpliwość rosła w nim raz z malejącym czasem. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co stałoby się gdyby Malfoy jednak wymyślił ten misterny plan, aby wykraść go z Hogwartu. Nic na to nie wskazywało, a i Snape potwierdzał przynajmniej tyle, że Wewnętrzny Krąg nie wiedział nic o podobnych działaniach.

Malfoy był jednak ambitny. I nie można było mu ufać.

Westchnął palcem polerując czerwony rubin, który zdawał się z niego kpić. Musiał schować medalion głęboko w swoim kufrze, inaczej wzbudziłby niezdrowe zainteresowanie postronnych. Harry nie posiadał tak drogich rzeczy i nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby nagle nosić coś podobnego. Zresztą – to było zbyt ekstrawaganckie jak na niego.

\- Zanieś mnie tam – powiedział, trochę zirytowany, że Lucjusz wybrał tak łatwe hasło, zapewne uważając go za idiotę.

Poczuł jak coś ciągnie go pępek i po chwili leżał na trawie. Linia lasu uniemożliwiała mu dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek i niemal natychmiast poczuł znajome igiełki paniki na wspomienie tego, kiedy ostatnim razem znalazł się w podobnej scenerii. To mogła być zasadzka i dlatego przenosił się z różdżką w dłoni, ale nikt nie zaatakował. Przed nim nie było żywej duszy.

Odwrócił się ostrożnie i zamarł, nie spodziewając się tak niewielkiego dworku. Sądził, że wszystkie posiadłości Malfoyów były ogromne i bogato zdobione już od fasady ociekając bogactwem, a przynajmniej tak odpisywał je Draco. Nigdy nie słuchał chłopaka i jego przechwałek zbyt długo, ale jednak co nieco zapamiętał i na pewno nie było tam wzmianki o zwykłej czerwonej dachówce i winorośli porastającej ściany.

Harry czasami widywał na pocztówkach podobnie sielskie scenerie. Nigdy jednak przed drzwiami nie stał zirytowany czarodziej.

\- Zamierzasz spędzić tak dzień? – spytał Lucjusz i zniknął w środku.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na niewielkim pakunku. Nie kupił szpady. Oczywiście Malfoy miał rację i każda porządna sztuka broni kosztowała. Prawie dostał zawrotów głowy, dy ekspedient oznajmił mu, że patrzył na nic innego, ale broń dla amatorów, a mistrzowie korzystali ze specjalnie dla siebie wyważonych sztuk, które oczywiście wyrabiano ręcznie. Słowa Lucjusza potwierdziły się co do joty i to go trochę irytowało.

Wolałby złapać Malfoya na kłamstwie, ponieważ to bardziej pasowało mu do image'u arystokraty, z którym mierzył się od lat.

Draco w końcu musiał czerpać skądś wzorce, a bywał nieudolnym mitomanem.

Harry wszedł do środka z różdżką w dłoni, trochę zaskoczony, że wnętrze wcale nie wygląda na większe. Nawet w Norze stosowano zaklęcia, które wpływały na przestrzeń. Weasleyowie nigdy nie pomieściliby się w tak mały budynku, gdyby nie magia, która pomagała im od lat. Malfoyowie oczywiście nie mieli tego problemu. Wątpił, aby Draco zajmował wiele miejsca. Może jego cholerrna szafa i owszem, ale chłopak był szczupły.

Lucjusz odchrząknął w progu jednego z pomieszczeń i spojrzał pytająco na różdżkę, którą Harry trzymał w dłoni.

\- Twój pokój jest na piętrze. Jedyny z otwartymi drzwiami. Zostaw tam swoje rzeczy i natychmiast zejdź na dół. Zaczniemy ćwiczenia niezwłocznie. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna sucho.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie mamy czasu? Voldemort coś planuje? – spytał Harry pospiesznie.

Jeśli Lucjusz coś wiedział, musieli powiadomić Zakon i Dumbledore'a.

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy tylko Harry użył imienia Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, szybko się jednak opanował.

\- Nigdy nie mamy dość czasu. Nawet jeśli dojdzie do starcia za rok, to nadal będzie za mało. To, że nie wiemy kiedy się z nim zmierzysz, nie oznacza, że kupuje nam to jakoś czas, nie sądzisz? – zakpił Lucjusz.

Harry za wszelką cenę walczył z rumieńcem, który wdzierał się na jego twarz. Nie bylł idiotą, ale Malfoy po raz kolejny traktował go z wyższością. Miał ochotę przypomnieć mężczyźnie, że nie będzie go szanował, jeśli nie nastąpi jakaś wzajemność z jego strony, ale stare powiedzenie, że na szacunek należy załużyć natychmiast zadźwięczało mu w uszach.

Może nawet Hermiona wspominała o tym niedawno.

Zagryzł zęby i spojrzał na mężczyznę, starając się chociaż udawać opanowanie. Lucjusz zbyt łatwo wyprowadzał go z równowagi, ale może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że Draco doprowadzał go niemal codziennie do szewskiej pasji. Gdyby nie wypowiadał się o Malfoyach jak o nadludziach, może Harry nienawidziłby ich mniej.

Chociaż mocno w to wątpił.

Było coś irytującego w tym jak Lucjusz się nosił. Zawsze wyprostowany do granic możliwości. Z chłodną, trudną do odczytania emocji miną, która musiała zastraszać niejednego. Harry jednak wiedział, że to gra. Miał przed oczami dostatecznie dużo wizji od Voldemorta, aby wiedzieć, że i Lucjusz odczuwał strach. Może ten właśnie doprowadził ich tutaj.

Mężczyzna jednak był zbyt dumny, aby przyznać się do tego albo po prostu błędu, który popełnił lata wcześniej. Snape zrobił to, ale nadal nie lubił o tym wspominać. Musiała być to zatem wspólna cecha Ślizgonów, która przez lata nie ewoluowała w nic bardziej przydatnego.

\- Ma pan rację – odparł Harry spokojnie. – Jednak niewiedza o tym, ile czasu nam pozostało, nie oznacza, że mamy coś robić na szybko i pochopnie – dodał, starając się brzmieć mądrze.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Niczego nie robię pochopnie – poinformował go sucho mężczyzna. – I wątpię, abyś nauczył się czegokolwiek szybko – dodał, obracając się na pięcie.

ooo

W dworze nie było skrzatów co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Sądził, że tak wielka rodzina jak Malfoyowie miała dziesiątki małych niewolników, ale nie spotkał żadnego w drodze powrotnej. Lekko straszne portrety spoglądały na niego z wyraźną naganą, gdy schodził na dół, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, że nie jest za bardzo godny, aby tutaj przebywać. Może i oni popierali kiedyś Voldemorta, chociaż po dłuższej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że to niemożliwe. Większość z tych ludzi musiała umrzeć nim Tom Riddle się narodził.

Lucjusz czekał na niego w niewielkiej bibliotece, machając w powietrzu szpadą. Musiała należeć do jednej z droższych, bo jej rękojeść była inkrustowana. Przez tydzień bez pomocy Hermiony zdołał przyswoić tyko tyle, że miał nadzieję, iż Zakon ma spore fundusze, ponieważ wątpił, aby kogokolwiek z jego znajomych stać było na porządną broń. W odróżnieniu od różdżek, Ministerstwo nie dopłacało do szpad.

\- Jak radzisz sobie z rzucaniem zaklęć lewą ręką? - zainteresował się Lucjusz, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.

Harry sądził, że zachowywał się cicho, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

\- Nigdy tego nie robiłem – przyznał, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się tego wstydzić.

\- Och. Zaczniemy zatem od tego – rzucił Malfoy, przecinając powietrze ze świstem ostatni raz.

ooo

Zbrojownia wyglądała całkiem jak przedsionek sali pojedynkowej, z tym, że bez plansz na których czarodzieje pokazywali pozycje, które należało przyjmować podczas walki. Zamiast tego różnego rodzaju broń wisiała na ścianach, zapewne pod działaniem jakichś zaklęć, ponieważ Harry nie widział żadnych uchwytów. Lucjusz bez wahania wybrał dwie szpady, które różniły się nieznacznie długością i nie wyglądały na drogie.

Podał mu broń bez komentarza i spoglądał na niego, jakby oczekiwał od Harry'ego jakiegoś komentarza.

\- Ładna – rzucił niezobowiązująco, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien powiedzieć.

Lucjusz westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Nie jest za ciężka? – spytał mężczyzna. – Opuść dłoń. Czy zawadza o podłogę? – zainteresował się. – Lucjusz jednak nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. – Jest idealna, dokładnie tak jak się spodziewałem. Przełóż różdżkę do lewej ręki.

\- Nie może zostać w ten sposób? – spytał Harry.

\- Rozumiem, że polegasz bardziej na różdżce niż na szpadie, ale to szybko ulegnie zmianie. Masz wrodzone predyspozycje i uczenie się lewą ręką walki byłoby idiotyzmem. Niedługo zapomnisz o różdżce. Zresztą bywają szpady tak zaprojektowane, aby korzystać z nich tak jak z różdżek – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Przejdziemy do drugiej sali i rozgrzejemy się…

\- Rozgrzejemy się – podchwycił Harry, nie wiedząc czy dobrze słyszy.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi do góry.

\- Grasz w quidditch – stwierdził Malfoy. – Szermierka tak jak każdy inny sport wymaga skupienia i rozgrzewki. Ćwiczenia pomogą stać ci się lepszym, ale to wiara uczyni z ciebie mistrza. Musisz być pewien, że jesteś najlepszy. Jeśli masz wątpliwość, nie ma sensu stawać w szranki – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Czasami nie powinno się poddawać nawet, jeśli nie jest się najlepszym – rzucił Harry. – W quidditchu nie ma kalkulacji…

\- To nie kalkulacja – wszedł mu w słowo Malfoy. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz zrobić czegoś dobrze, nie rób tego wcale.

\- Och, więc tak podjąłeś decyzję o zostaniu Śmierciożercą? – zakpił Harry i serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy mężczyzna pchnął go na ścianę, rpzyciskając boleśnie do twardej powierzchni.

Malfoy mógł wyglądać na szczupłego, ale posiadał siłę dorosłego mężczyzny. Lucjusz zresztą pochylił się, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ale jestem najelpszym z nich, nieprawdaż, panie Potter? – spytał Malfoy głosem niczym jedwab. – W życiu nie do końca chodzi o to czy twoje wybory są odpowiednie, ale jak sobie z nimi radzisz. A ja radzę sobie doskonale. W odróżnieniu od moich współpracowników, nie znalazłem się w Azkabanie i nie musiałem iść do Albusa Dumbledore'a na kolanach. Nadal mam zaufanie Czarnego Pana. Pełne zaufanie – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Nie kuś mnie chłopcze, abym zakończył tę wojnę tak jak się spodziewałem od dawna, że się skończy.

Harry oddychał z trudem przez usta, nie bardzo mogąc złapać dech, gdy Lucjusz nacisnął mocniej na jego klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna odsunął się jednak już w chwilę później, uwalniając jego obie dłonie.

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że nie wygram… - zaczął Harry i zamilkł.

\- To dlaczego cię uczę? – dokończył za niego Lucjusz i ponownie wyglądał na całkiem opanowanego. – Mam pewne wątpliwości – rzucił mężczyzna. – Poza tym… Niezależnie od tego jak ta wojna się skończy, będę korzystał z przysług, które zostaną po obu stronach barykady – poinformował go Malfoy, uśmiechając się krzywo.


	5. Lekcja cierpliwości

**od tego rozdziału betuje okularnicaM :***

* * *

 _Jedyna walka toczy się w ciemnościach. Zwycięstwo odnosi się zawsze na ich skraju._

 _René Char_

Palce Lucjusza pewnie oplatały różdżkę, ale Harry miał problem z trzymaniem własnej. Używaj jej lewą ręką tylko w sytuacjach kryzysowych i nigdy to nie zdało egzaminu, o ile dobrze pamiętał. Chyba, że miał uznać za sukces powalenie trolla na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, chociaż wątpił, aby Lucjusz uznał to za ujmujące.

Mężczyzna stał pewnie na lekko rozstawionych nogach i najwyraźniej czekał ,aż Harry się przygotuje. Podobnie jak Snape stronił od poleceń wydawanych wprost, więc już widział ich cudowną współpracę. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie sensowniej byłoby wrócić do Hogwartu z ogłuszonym Lucjuszem. Przynajmniej informacje zdobyliby w ten sposób.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wielki zawodnik quidditcha nie potrafi się rozciągać? – spytał Malfoy wprost i w jego głosie była ,aż nazbyt rozpoznawalna kpina.

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, wiedząc, że jeśli zaczną wyprowadzać się z równowagi, niczego nie osiągną. W to mógł się bawić z Snape'em na eliksirach. Tam chronił go szkolny regulamin i mógł być pewien, że nie znajdzie się po drugiej stronie różdżki profesora. Tutaj natomiast Malfoy miał już swoją w dłoniach i już po samych płynnych ruchach, Harry wiedział, że Lucjusz potrafi się nią posługiwać.

\- Nie wkładaj do moich ust słów, których nigdy nie wypowiedziałem – odparł Harry i zdjął z siebie sweter od pani Weasley.

Oczywiście widział, że wełna raziła Lucjusza w oczy, ale właśnie dlatego wziął to ubranie z Hogwartu. Cienka koszulka, zwisała z jego ramion, ale dawała mu możliwość ruchu, więc zaczął kręcić nadgarstkami, a potem wymachiwał przez chwilę ramionami tak, jak uczył ich Oliver Wood jeszcze nie tak dawno. Lucjusz przyglądał mu się w milczeniu i Harry spiął się, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że wzrok Malfoya nie obejmuje tylko jego dłoni i ramion. Mężczyzna sunął po całej jego sylwetce, nie omijając ani jednego centymetra, jakby chciał się zapoznać z jego ciałem.

I to było takie złe i złe, i złe, ale Harry nie przestał ćwiczyć. Po prostu popatrzył na Lucjusza z całą złością na jaką było go stać. Wiedział, że jest szczupły, nie potrzebował, aby to komentowano. Ron przerósł go o prawie całą głowę, a i Ginny miała stać się wyższą już niedługo. Jako szukający jednak sprawdzał się genialnie i tylko to się liczyło dla niego. Lucjusz nie mógł wyprowadzić go z równowagi żadnym swoim komentarzem – zdecydował.

\- Masz dobrze umięśnione ciało – powiedział w końcu Malfoy, zaskakując go. – Musisz poćwiczyć nad mięśniami pleców, bo się garbisz. To nie do przyjęcia, gdy trzymasz szpadę w dłoni, a ona swoje waży – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Oczywiście są zaklęcia, które zredukują jej ciężar, ale jeśli nie czujesz tego co masz w dłoni, nie potrafisz również tym odpowiednio manewrować. Jestem klasykiem. Nauczysz się walczyć i twoje ramiona będą być może przeciążone, ale zrobię z ciebie szermierza, Harry Potterze – poinformował go Malfoy.

\- Myślałem, że w tym wszystkim o to chodzi – prychnął Harry i z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak Lucjusz rozpina swoją kamizelkę.

Ciemny materiał został odłożony ostrożnie na jedno z nielicznych krzeseł i Malfoy stanął przed nim z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chodzi o to, żebyś był na na tyle przyzwoitym poziomie, aby pokonać Czarnego Pana – odparł Lucjusz. – A to nie jest żaden poziom. Ten bękart ma równie czystokrwiste korzenie, co Severus i wszyscy o tym doskonale wiemy – prychnął znudzony. – Powtarzaj moje ruchy i staraj się jednocześnie nie napinać specjalnie mięśni. Powinieneś ćwiczyć każdego wieczoru, ale wątpię w systematyczność Gryfonów, więc będąc tutaj dwa razy dziennie będziesz schodził do tej sali i nadrabiał tygodniowe lenistwo.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz, że Voldemort jest półkrwi? – zdziwił się Potter.

Lucjusz prychnął i wyciągnął złączone dłonie ponad głowę sprawiając, że jego już wcześniej długie ciało, wyciągnęło się w górę jeszcze bardziej. Harry przyspieszył czym prędzej, wiedząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, da Malfoyowi zasłużoną amunicję.

\- Znam drzewa genealogiczne wszystkich ważniejszych czarodziejskich rodzin – poinformował go mężczyzna, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

Przecież ta wiedza była każdemu czarodziejowi do życia koniecznie potrzebna.

\- Nie trudno było się również domyślić dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi mugoli – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – To nie jest tak skomplikowane, gdy ruszy się głową. Jesteś w stanie dostrzec naprawdę wiele, gdy robisz z niej faktyczny użytek – dodał, zerkając sugestywnie na Harry'ego, jakby to miało mu coś powiedzieć.

Być może nie był mózgowcem, ale nie czuł się w obowiązku wymądrzać na każdym kroku. Nie wszystkich musiała interesować nauka. On chciał zostać aurorem, więc ćwiczenie refleksu i zaklęć miało swój sens. Nie można było wiedzieć wszystkiego, gdy nie było się Hermioną. A on nie był Hermioną.

Czuł jak jego ciało powoli budzi się do życia. Wcześniej dwór wydawał mu się chłodny, a zbrojownia w kamieniu i metalu tylko podkreślała to. Jednak ruch sprawiał, że krew w jego żyłach krążyła szybciej i jego palce nie były już tak zdrętwiałe. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Malfoy wykonuje skłony z charakterystyczną dla siebie gracją. Zazwyczaj, gdy ćwiczył na boisku do quidditcha dokuczali sobie z kolegami, ponieważ każdy trącał drugiego i był to powód do śmiechu. Malfoy pomimo swoich długich rąk zdawał się być świadom dostępnej mu przestrzeni.

Ciało mężczyzny było szczupłe, ale to zauważył już wcześniej. Lucjusz nosił przeważnie czarodziejskie szaty, gdy się widywali, ale Harry'emu nie umknął fakt, że one tylko dodawały optycznie kilogramów. Dlatego dziwiło go, że Malfoy z takim upodobaniem zakładał kolejne warstwy materiału. Może chciał ukryć to w jak dobrym stanie było jego ciało, przygotowane na każdy cios. Mężczyzna zdawał się wysportowany, a to oznaczało codzienny wysiłek – coś czego się Harry po Malfoyach nie spodziewał. Jego wyobrażenie o tej rodzinie legło w gruzach, a przynajmniej o Lucjusz. Draco nadal wyglądał na leniwego snoba.

Starał się nie zerkać zbyt otwarcie. Nie chciał być złapany na gapieniu się. Nie mógł jednak nie być zaskoczonym, gdy na zwykle bladej twarzy wykwitł zdumiewająco pasujący tam rumieniec, który rozszerzał się i znikał pod kołnierzem koszuli.

\- Ćwiczenie w tym ubraniu chyba nie jest wygodne – rzucił Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ćwiczę w tym w czym walczę, abym wiedział na jaki ruch mogę sobie pozwolić – odparł Malfoy i to faktycznie było logiczne. – Tobie radzę rozsądniej dobierać garderobę – dodał zerkając sugestywnie na porzucony na podłodze sweter.

ooo

Jeśli sądził, że tego dnia będą walczyć, mylił się. Lucjusz zmusił go do unoszenia szpady wedle własnego pomysłu, a potem opuszczania jej. Jego nadgarstek bolał już po trzecim razie i wtedy zrozumiał cel ćwiczenia. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak sporego ciężaru, a jednocześnie w jego lewej dłoni spoczywała różdżka, którą faktycznie miał rzucać zaklęcia. Jak do tej pory podpalił jedną grubą kotarę, którą Lucjusz ugasił machnięciem ręki.

Nie potrafił się skupić, gdy słyszał ten cichy głos za sobą, a Malfoy znajdował się za jego plecami. Miał ochotę się odwrócić, bo tak podpowiadał mu instynkt. Żaden Malfoy nie powinien się znajdować na jego tyłach, ponieważ im nie można było ufać. Jednocześnie coś podszeptywało mu, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział Lucjusza atakującego tak niehonorowo. I może powinien Draco oddzielić od swojego ojca, bo to na pewno wyjdzie na korzyść seniora.

\- Myśl o tym co robisz – warknął Lucjusz tuż za nim i Harry podskoczył zaskoczony.

\- Myślę o tym co robię – skłamał Harry.

Już od dobrych paru minut wykonywał te ruchy mechanicznie. Wciąż nie instynktownie, ale różdżka w lewej dłoni po prostu była taka nieodpowiednia. Zła. Ne potrafił jakoś inaczej o tym myśleć. Wszystko było nie tak. I wiedział, że będzie machał nią jak idiota wykonując wszystkie zaklęcia odwrotnie. Podpalając, a nie gasząc jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Nie uczono ich obrony lewymi rękami, ponieważ to było kompletnie bezsensowne. Czuł zresztą, że to jego prawa dłoń aż mrowi od magii, która się tam przypadkowo kumulowała przez cały ten czas.

\- Myślałem, że mieliśmy walczyć – prychnął Harry, czując, że jego cierpliwość się kończy.

Jego ramiona bolały jak diabli, a nadgarstek nie chciał się zginać. Musiał w poniedziałek wrócić do Hogwartu i zapewne Snape nie zamierzał dać mu taryfy ulgowej co oznaczało, że będzie musiał kroić jakieś twarde korzenie ręką, która nie była sprawna. Czuł już teraz, że ten ból, to odrętwienie szybko nie odejdzie.

\- Chcesz walczyć? – zakpił Lucjusz i bardziej usłyszał niż dostrzegł, że mężczyzna się przemieścił.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie w wąskiej sali i Malfoy uniósł do góry swoją szpadę, jakby nie ważyła nawet grama. Idealnie panował nad całą długością broni, która świsnęła w powietrzu z łatwością. I Harry cofnął się instynktownie wbijając biodra w jeden z regałów. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni tak jak przypuszczał, że się stanie i Lucjusz zerknął na bezużyteczny kawałek drewna, a potem kopnął go jak najdalej od Harry'ego, jakby nie miała żadnej wartości.

I może tutaj, gdy obaj mieli szpady, magia nie liczyła się tak bardzo. Rumieniec, którego Lucjusz nabrał podczas ćwiczeń, zbladł odrobinę i teraz tylko nadawał zdrowy wygląd zwykle pobladłemu Malfoyowi. Włosy mężczyzny nie były już tak perfekcyjnie ułożone i może to sprawiało, że do Harry'ego dotarło nareszcie jak bardzo realna była ta sytuacja. Właśnie tak będzie, gdy stanie naprzeciwko Voldemorta. Jego koszulka będzie się do niego kleić, a jego dłoń będzie boleć jak cholera. Może wcześniej ktoś pozbawi go różdżki, bo przecież będą walczyli.

Lucjusz znowu uniósł szpadę i wspomnienie z lasu stało się całkiem żywe. Harry odbił się od regału i wyciągnął przed siebie broń, a potem zamachnął się i dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal wypełnił powietrze. Malfoy cofnął się, ale to była tylko pułapka, bo gdy Harry poczuł tylko odrobinę satysfakcji, nagle na jego szyi pojawiło się ostrze, zimne i nieprzyjemne. I nie wiedział nawet kiedy opuścił gardę, ale Lucjusz znalazł lukę w jego obronie.

\- Nie przystępuj do walki, gdy nie jesteś gotowy, Harry Potterze – powiedział Malfoy, chowając szpadę do pochwy.


	6. Decyzje i informacje

_Le piej jest za palić świecę, niż przek li nać ciemność._

 _Matka Teresa z Kalkuty_

Nie sądził, że jego ciało składa się z aż tak wielu mięśni, ale teraz czuł każdy jeden. Jego plecy piekły tak jak po trzech dniach w ogródku ciotki Petunii, które spędził w pełnym letnim słońcu. Wtedy też nie był pewien czy ból spowodowany był niewygodną pozycją, czy promieniami, które sprawiły, że jego skóra zaczęła schodzić płatami. Teraz nie musiał martwić się tym ostatnim, ale mocno wątpił, aby udało mu się usiedzieć prosto, a Lucjusz poinformował go chłodno, że ich obiad czekał już w jadalni.

Twarde drewniane krzesło może i było obite miękkim materiałem, ale ta pozycja dalej zakładała, że jego mięśnie musiały pracować nad utrzymaniem jego sylwetki. I nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucjusz Malfoy dokonał to, czego nie udało się nawet Dursleyom.

Mężczyzna jadł w ciszy, co początkowo go ucieszyło. Nie wiedział czy chciał z nim rozmawiać. Nie miał pojęcia jakie tematy mogliby poruszyć. Wszystko w jego głowie zaczynało się od 'jakie plany ma twój Pan' oraz 'dlaczego wychowałeś syna na dupka', a Malfoy zapewne nie doceniłby ani jednego ani drugiego. To nie były też za bardzo rozwojowe tematy, musiał przyznać sam.

\- Nie smakuje ci? – spytał w końcu Lucjusz.

Harry faktycznie mógł grzebać w swoim talerzu łyżką bez celu. Był zbyt obolały, żeby myśleć o jedzeniu, czego Ron zapewne nie zrozumiałby. Ten gulasz wyglądał naprawdę dobrze.

\- Czy sądzisz, że otrułbym cię pod swoim dachem? – dodał Lucjusz odrobinę ostrzej.

Poczuł jak na jego twarz wypełza nieprzyjemny grymas. Zawsze miał trudność z opanowaniem emocji, a Malfoyowie wyciągali z niego najgorsze instynkty.

\- Voldemort nie byłby z tego zadowolony – stwierdził, chcąc brzmieć nonszalancko.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, ale powoli skinął głową.

\- Tak, faktycznie nie byłby zadowolony. Czarny Pan chce zabić cię osobiście i uczynić z ciebie swój własny symbol – przyznał Malfoy i Harry nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego mężczyzna w ogóle mu to mówi. – Jednak pod tym dachem jesteś doskonale bezpieczny. Dumboledore już o to zadbał – dodał Lucjusz.

Może coś pojawiło się na jego twarzy, bo Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, które szybko przerodziło się w gniew. I nienawidził tego, że tak łatwo można było wyczytać z niego wszystko. Może dlatego Draco tak łatwo wyprowadzał go z równowagi, bo wiedział jak nim pograć.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przeniosłeś się tutaj nieświadom tego czy i jak Albus Dumbledore zadbał o twoje bezpieczeństwo? – spytał cicho Lucjusz.

I brzmiało to trochę jak syk węża. Brak krzyku nie oznaczał tego, że niebezpieczeństwo się nie czaiło w powietrzu.

\- Dyrektor musiał na pewno… - urwał, bo niespecjalnie przypominał sobie cokolwiek z tamtej rozmowy. – Dyrektor nigdy się nie myli – dodał.

Malfoy prychnął i spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy.

\- Oczywiście, bo dziewięćdziesięcioletni sklerotycy są tacy warci zaufania – poinformował go Lucjusz z pozornym spokojem. – Albus Dumboledore oddałby cię obwiązanego wstążką Czarnemu Panu nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy, gdyby nie Severus i jego zabiegi – warknął Malfoy.

\- Dyrektor jest wspaniałym człowiekiem – odparł, czując, że musi stanąć w obronie przywódcy ich strony.

\- Ale to nijak się ma do nieomylności i wiary, którą w niego pokładasz – oznajmił mu Lucjusz. – Znasz na pewno wielu 'wspaniałych ludzi' jak to określiłeś, ale czy powierzyłbyś im swoje życie bez mrugnięcia okiem? – spytał Malfoy.

I jego słowa były trochę jak jad. Harry nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Nevillu, ale nawet gryfońska lojalność nie pozwalała mu wyobrazić sobie sytuacji, w której bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwoliłby koledze o decydowaniu w ważnych sprawach. Wiedział również, że Malfoyowi chodzi o to, żeby zapędzić go w kozi róg. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z takimi ludźmi i pilnować każdego swojego słowa.

\- O to ci chodzi? Chcesz, żebym przestał ufać Dumbledore'owi? – spytał wprost.

Był w jego życiu okres, kiedy nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze, ale mieli to już za sobą. Śmierć Syriusza była jego winą. Gdyby posłuchał Dumbledore'a zamiast podejrzewać wszystkich na każdym kroku, mieszać się, chociaż nie powinien – Black nadal żyłby. Nigdy nie doszłoby do walki w Ministerstwie. Poznanie treści przepowiedni również niewiele mu dało. W zasadzie żałował, że ją kiedykolwiek poznał.

Usta Malfoya wygięły się w lekkim kpiącym uśmieszku.

\- Chcę, żebyś myślał o to, co robisz, ponieważ stracę czas, jeśli nauczę cię wszystkiego co potrafię, a ty pozwolisz zabić się, zanim w ogóle podniesiesz szpadę – powiedział Lucjusz. – Powiedz mi tylko czy rozsądnym było pojawić się w moim domu, nie wiedząc na ile bezpieczny jesteś? Co to o tobie mówi, Harry Potterze? – spytał Malfoy i ewidentnie to było pytanie retoryczne. – Nienawidzisz mnie i doskonale o tym wiem. Nie ufasz mi, a jednak jedno pstryknięcie palcami tego starca i pojawiłeś się tutaj. To mogła być zasadzka. Dumbledore nie jest wszechwiedzący. Wbrew temu co sądzisz, pomylił się wielokrotnie w stosunku do ludzi i to sprowadziło tragedię na takich jak ty, ufnych do granic możliwości.

\- Snape jest po naszej stronie – powiedział, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę w to wierzy.

Kącik ust Lucjusza drgnął.

\- O tak, Severus jest po waszej stronie – przyznał Malfoy. – Ale Glizdogon? – spytał.

I Harry poczuł, jakby dostał w twarz. Malfoy musiał wiedzieć o zdradzie przyjaciela jego rodziców i teraz wspominał o tym z cholerną satysfakcją. Poderwał się na równe nogi, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Lucjusz nawet nie drgnął, obserwując go chłodno, kalkulując. Harry nie był pewien czy chciał go uderzyć, ale jakoś nie potrafił podnieść ręki. Nie, kiedy Malfoy nie starał się nawet bronić.

\- Musisz pozbyć się tego gniewu – stwierdził nagle mężczyzna. – Nie potrafisz go ukierunkować i stajesz się przewidywalny.

\- Więc wyprowadziłeś mnie z równowagi, żeby co? – prychnął.

\- Wspomniałem o Glizdogonie, żeby udowodnić ci, że Albus Dumbledore popełnia błędy – odparł spokojnie Lucjusz.

\- Dyrektor nie mógł przewidzieć, że Syriusz zamieni się z Glizdogonem – oznajmił mu.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Więc sugerujesz, że to wina Blacka? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczył zirytowany.

\- Ja tego też nie sugeruję. Albus Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, że Glizdogon jest zdrajcą. Gdyby powiedział Blackowi, nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji – wyjaśnił Lucjusz spokojnie. – W naszym świecie informacja to potęga. Sądzisz, że żyjemy w dwóch różnych rzeczywistościach, ale to nie jest prawda. Wszystkie decyzje opieramy na informacjach, które mamy. Gdyby Albus Dumbledore niczego nie zatajał, twoi rodzice mogliby nadal żyć – poinformował go. – Jak sądzisz ilu rzeczy jeszcze nie powiedział ci dyrektor, licząc na twoją ślepą wiarę? Powiedział ci o przepowiedni? Czy było zaskoczeniem, że chce, żebyś zabił bez zadawania pytań.

Harry oddychał ciężko, nie wiedząc nawet co miałby powiedzieć. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w słowa Lucjusza, ale to jednak było nieprawdopodobne, żeby coś takiego umknęło Dumbledore'owi. Każda ze stron musiała mieć swoich szpiegów – był tego całkiem świadom.

\- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział po prostu.

Lucjusz skinął głową, jakby przejmował to do wiadomości.

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć – powiedział Malfoy. – Martwiłbym się, gdybyś mi uwierzył na słowo. Informacje należy sprawdzać. Spytaj Dumbledore'a jak długo wiedział, że Pettigrew nie był lojalny. Nie pytaj dlaczego to ukrywał, ponieważ ten człowiek zawsze miał swoje własne plany. Nie mówię, że nie genialne, ale nie potrzebował nigdy współpracowników. On potrzebuje marionetek. Nie bądź jedną z nich, Harry Potterze – rzucił.

ooo

Rzucił się na łóżko, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju. Starał się ułożyć wygodniej, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy w jego głowie panował taki zamęt. Trudno było nie słuchać Lucjusza, kiedy mężczyzna mówił w ten sposób. I naprawdę nie chciał, aby jego słowa znalazły pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Snape obiecał ich odwiedzić jeszcze tego samego wieczoru i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę czeka na tę chwilę. Mistrz eliksirów co prawda obrażał go na porządku dziennym, ale wydawał się przynajmniej zaniepokojony jego naukami u Malfoya. Dyrektor faktycznie nie powiedział mu na jakich zasadach był bezpieczny w tym domu i najbardziej bolało go to, że Lucjusz miał rację. Znalazł się w domu najbardziej znienawidzonego śmierciożercy, ponieważ wydawało mu się w tamtym momencie to tak bardzo logiczne. Takie oczywiste, że skoro Dumbledore uważał to za dobry pomysł, musiało takim być. Może jego rodzice sądzili tak samo, kiedy pozwolili się ukryć dzięki Zaklęciu Fideliusa.

Lucjusz miał rację w jednym. Ludzie podejmowali różne decyzje w oparciu o informacje, które posiadali w danej sytuacji. Na pierwszym roku sądził, że Snape jest zdrajcą, że chciał wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny i niemal przez ten błąd - przez milczenie Dumbledore'a – Voldemort nie odrodził się te kilka lat wcześniej.

Nie wiedział co zrobiłby, gdyby wiedział wszystko. Długo zajęło mu zaakceptowanie tego, że Snape nie jest zdrajcą, ale ich szpiegiem. Nadal trudno było mu to przełknąć, ponieważ łatwiej byłoby spoglądać na świat w dwóch barwach.

Miał godzinę, żeby się przespać po obiedzie. Lucjusz powiedział mu, żeby punktualnie stawił się w zbrojowni, ale jego nadgarstek bolał jak diabli i jeśli dobrze widział, chyba nawet trochę spuchł. To powinno przejść do jutra, ale teraz bolało jak diabli. Dlatego nawet nie próbował jeść. Jego dłoń się trzęsła. Do tej pory nie używał jej do niczego, co wymagałoby takiego opanowania i siły jednocześnie. Próbował prowadzić ostrze w powietrzu jak Lucjusz, ale to nie było tak łatwe na jakie wyglądało. Nie wyobrażał sobie siły jaką musiał mieć Malfoy dzięki tym piekielnym ćwiczeniom. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Draco trenuje każdego wieczoru w zaciszu swojego dormitorium.

ooo

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Harry starał się trzymać prosto, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Oczy Malfoya zmrużyły się, kiedy niczym drapieżnik obserwował każdy jego najmniejszy ruch.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że ponaciągałeś mięśnie? – spytał cicho mężczyzna.

I brzmiało to prawie jak westchnienie. Może Malfoy był równie zmęczony co on. Chociaż nie wyglądało na to, aby poranne ćwiczenia odcisnęły na nim takie piętno.

\- Bo mamy trenować i nie mamy czasu – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Będę miał cały tydzień, żeby…

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. – Na dzisiaj kończymy. Do twojego pokoju jest dołączona łazienka. Nalej tak wiele gorącej wody ile chcesz, ale spędź w niej przynajmniej godzinę. Twoje mięśnie nie są przystosowane do takiego wysiłku – poinformował go mężczyzna i między jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. – Co cię boli? – spytał wprost Malfoy, tonem, który jasno wskazywał na to, że oczekuje konkretnej odpowiedzi.

Łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć co go nie bolało. Wydawało mu się, że prawa stopa jest jeszcze w porządku. To na lewą przenosił cały ciężar przez ostatnich kilka godzin.

\- Nadgarstek – przyznał po chwili wahania.

\- Pokaż – zażądał Lucjusz.

Skrzywił się, kiedy podwijał rękaw swojego swetra. Zacisnął dłoń kilka razy w pięść, żeby upewnić się czy na pewno nie było żadnych zmian, ale skóra nadal wydawała się nieprzyjemnie napięta. Kiedy Lucjusz podszedł do niego, mimowolnie się spiął. Palce Malfoya były chłodne i zaskakująco delikatne, kiedy badał jego nadgarstek. Zabolało właściwie raz, kiedy Lucjusz sprawdzał ruchomość stawu.

\- Lockhart raz zniknął moje kości. Pani Pomfrey ma eliksir, który… -zaczął, bo milczenie Malfoya zaczynało doprowadzać go do szału.

\- Obawiam się, że to jest ból, który będziesz musiał przetrwać – stwierdził Lucjusz, zaskakując go trochę, kiedy znowu wydał z siebie to przydługawe westchnienie.

\- Jak bardzo to opóźni nasze treningi? – spytał Harry.

\- O kilka dni – odparł Lucjusz. – Bardziej martwi mnie, że nie jesteś fizycznie przygotowany do takiego wysiłku – dodał, puszczając w końcu jego rękę. – Poproszę Severusa, żeby zabrał maści.

\- Ten eliksir… - zaczął ponownie Harry.

\- Żaden eliksir. Twoje ciało musi pamiętać czego się nauczyłeś. Tak jak kości twoich dłoni odkształciły się od miotły, jak twoje palce przyzwyczaiły do różdżki. Jeśli będziesz za każdym razem wypijał eliksir, który wszystko zneutralizuje i zregeneruje, to będzie jak powrót do wcześniejszego stanu, kiedy jeszcze nie trzymałeś szpady w dłoni – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Będziesz musiał to przetrwać i radziłbym ci nie łamać niczego podczas gry w quidditch. Zrastanie kości boli – dodał, jakby Harry pojęcia nie miał.

\- Czyli żadnych eliksirów – upewnił się.

Malfoy kiwnął jedynie głową, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, kiedy znowu przyglądał mu się tym oceniającym wszystko wzrokiem. Harry czułby się mniej skrępowany, gdyby nie był obserwowany tak uważnie.

\- Potrafisz pływać? – spytał Lucjusz, zaskakując go trochę. – Potrzebujemy aktywności ogólnorozwojowej, która cię nie przeciąży. Jesteś szczupły i zapewne to stanowi ogromny atut, kiedy znajdujesz się w powietrzu, ale waga szpady jest znaczna – wyjaśnił.

Harry zdążył to akurat zauważyć. To nie do końca było wymachiwanie kijkiem, ale zaczynał dostrzegać dlaczego Lucjusz traktował trening tak poważnie. Ranek kosztował go sporo wysiłku, a sądził, że quidditch wycisnął z niego siódme poty. Nie potrafił być nawet wściekły, że Lucjusz wyglądał równie świeżo co w chwili, gdy się spotkali.

\- Nie – odparł i oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. – Zresztą w Hogwarcie nie ma basenu.

\- Mam basen w podziemiach – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Ale w takim razie zaczniemy biegać każdego ranka. Biegać chyba potrafisz? – spytał.

Harry starał się zamieścić całą irytację w jednym spojrzeniu, ale Malfoy nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Mężczyzna odłożył swoją szpadę na miejsce, przenosząc różdżkę z powrotem do prawej ręki, chociaż to było bardziej mechaniczne niż z potrzeby. Harry nie widział jeszcze Lucjusza czarującego lewą ręką, ale miał wrażenie, że nie zawiódłby go ten pokaz.

Chyba został odesłany, a przynajmniej wydawało mu się tak, bo Malfoy zaczął przeglądać swoją broń, sprawdzając zaklęcia. Pewnie powinien też odejść, ale nie był na to gotów. W jego głowie nadal krążyły słowa, które padły o wiele wcześniej tego dnia.

\- Dyrektor zmusił cię do Wieczystej Przysięgi – powiedział w końcu.

Malfoy się nawet nie odwrócił.

\- Albus Dumbledore nie może mnie zmusić do niczego, ale faktycznie zawarliśmy jedną – przyznał Lucjusz.

\- Że mnie nie zabijesz? – upewnił się.

Już wcześniej zastanawiał się czy Przysięga pokrywa otrucie i uszkodzenia ciała. Jego nadgarstek naprawdę bolał. Byłby zdolny do obrony różdżką, gdyby był do tego zmuszony, ale tylko, kiedy w jego żyłach płynęłaby adrenalina.

Lucjusz odwrócił się do niego w końcu i zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad swoimi następnymi słowami. A może nad tym dlaczego Harry pyta.

\- Przysięgałem, że zapewnię ci bezpieczeństwo pod moim dachem oraz, że nie grozi ci pod moim dachem niebezpieczeństwo – przyznał Malfoy.

Harry nie tego się spodziewał. I ta Przysięga znaczyła o wiele więcej niż przypuszczał.

\- Ale to oznacza, że jeśli pojawią się tutaj śmierciożercy – zaczął i urwał, bo nie wiedział czy rozumiał to odpowiedni.

\- To nic nie oznacza – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. – Jesteś moim uczniem, jesteś adeptem szermierki i bez tej przysięgi byłem zobowiązany cię chronić – odparł Malfoy. – Poza tym, jeśli zostaniesz odkryty w moim domu i tak będę zgubiony. Z dwojga złego wolę zginąć ze szpadą w dłoni – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby ta wizja naprawdę mu się podobała.


	7. Zaciemnienie

_Woda w naczyniu lśni, woda w morzu jest ciemna. Małe prawdy wyrażają się jasnymi słowy._

 _Wielkim prawdom towarzyszy wielka cisza._

 _Rabindran_ _ath Ta_ _gore_

Nie był pewien jak długo spędził w wannie, ale jego mięśnie wydawały się jak z waty. Nadgarstek nadal bolał, ale to było nic z porównaniu z plecami, które poczuł dopiero, kiedy rozłożył się w ciepłej wodzie. Miał wrażenie, jakby z każdą najmniejszą falą, tworzoną przypadkowo jego skóra przyjmowała kolejne uderzenia. I to była tylko halucynacja – wiedział to, a jednak nie mógł się oprzeć temu wrażeniu. Co gorsze, nie potrafił zmusić się również do tego, żeby wyjść z wanny, bo jednocześnie ból wydawał się odpływać w tym cieple. Jakby nie był do końca częścią jego samego.

Hermiona zapewne znalazłaby na to jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Jemu wystarczyło jedno słowo, którym do tej pory wyjaśniał tak wiele. Ta woda była magiczna i nie miał ochoty opuszczać wanny. Gdyby tylko głód nie zaczynał mu doskwierać na pewno poczułby się niemal niebiańsko.

Nie wiedział skąd Lucjusz wziął jedzenie. Jeśli w dworku nie było skrzatów, a Malfoy z pewnością nie gotował, musiało zostać przygotowane wcześniej. Lub dostarczone na zamówienie. Czarodzieje nie mieli restauracji ani pizzerii, które świadczyły takie usługi. Ron był zafascynowany, kiedy słuchał o tym jak jego wujostwo w każdy piątek zamawiało z dostawą. Harry również lubił te dni, bo to oznaczało o wiele mniej mycia.

Nie był pewien skąd Malfoy wyczarował jedzenie. Ono nie pojawiało się magicznie. Pani Weasley to akurat wyjaśniła mu już pierwszego dnia, gdy spędzał wakacje u Rona. Był zawiedziony, bo to rozwiązałoby naprawdę wiele jego problemów.

Niespecjalnie umawiali się z Lucjuszem, kiedy ponownie się zobaczą. Malfoy odwołał ich ćwiczenia popołudniowe i wspomniał jedynie przelotnie o wizycie Snape'a, której Harry teraz wyczekiwał tym bardziej. Nadgarstek nie nabrał niezdrowej barwy, ale coraz trudniej było nim ruszać, jakby ta stagnacja sprowadzała na niego tym większe kłopoty. A może chodziło o zbyt wysoką temperaturę wody.

W Hogwarcie mieli łazienki Prefektów, ale tylko nieliczni mieli do nich hasło. Jego własne, które dostał od Cedrika zostało zmienione. I bardzo tego żałował, bo potrafili z Ronem wymykać się w środku nocy, żeby tylko pomoczyć się w wodzie. Hermiona nie pochwalała tego, ale nie mieszkała w ich dormitorium i nie wiedziała wszystkiego. I jeśli czasem przysypiali na pierwszych lekcjach, przecież to nie było ,aż tak różne od tego co robili każdego innego dnia.

Wyszedł z wanny, czując się trochę dziwnie, stojąc nago w obcej łazience. Nie wyjeżdżał zbyt często. Znał jedynie Norę, która stanowiła dla niego dom bardziej niż pokój u ciotki i wuja. Hogwart podobnie jak Weasleyowie nie gwarantował prywatności i miał cały czas wrażenie, że wokół jest po prostu za cicho. Gdyby mógł, zabrałby z sobą Rona i spaliby w jednym łóżku, opowiadając sobie do późna o planach na zbliżające się ferie.

Nie zabrał zbyt wielu ubrań, ale Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa na temat swetra pani Weasley, więc zaryzykował kolejny, wciskając koszulkę w spodnie. Zaczynał tęsknić za szkolnymi szatami, które ukrywały jego chudość. Malfoy nazwał go szczupłym, ale wiedział, że to tylko eufemizm.

Jego pokój wydawał się o wiele za duży dla jednej osoby i może dlatego w tym ogromnym lustrze wydawał się tym mniejszym. Ciężkie kotary w tle na pewno nie pomagały. Nie miał pojęcia kto urządzał to wnętrze, ale było nieprzyjemnie bezosobowe. Najchętniej powiesiłby tutaj jakieś plakaty, ale to nie był jego dom, więc to mijało się z celem. Może za tydzień mieli zmienić miejsce spotkań. Malfoy zapewne miał więcej niż jedną rezydencję.

Nie minęło sporo czasu zanim znudził się do reszty. Nie wziął książek, nie wiedząc na co ma się tak naprawdę przygotować. Nadgarstek uniemożliwiał mu trenowanie czarów, a mrowienie w całym ciele nie sprzyjało leżeniu i zasypianiu. Nie wiedział kiedy powinien spodziewać się Snape'a, ale Lucjusz nie mówił nic o tym, że nie wolno było mu się kręcić po dworku, więc wychynął z pokoju starając się jednocześnie nie wyglądać na kogoś, kto się wyślizguje –a nie robić przy tym zbytniego hałasu, żeby nie zwabić Malfoya.

Nie wiedział, który z pokoi należał do Lucjusza, ale podejrzewał, że zapewne ten z największymi drzwiami. I nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazały się one zabezpieczone jakimiś wrednymi czarami, więc skierował się w stronę schodów, starając się nasłuchiwać w ciszy. Lucjusz mógł nadal ćwiczyć w zbrojowni. Czyścił broń, a raczej odnawiał zaklęcia konserwacyjne, kiedy Harry wychodził. Sala okazała się jednak pusta. Cała kolekcja ostrzy magicznie zawieszona w powietrzu połyskiwała w nikłym świetle, które wpadało przez pojedyncze okno. Szpada, której używał sam, leżała po prostu na jednej z szafek w niewielkiej skrzynce. Lucjusz miał jej odpowiednik we własnym rozmiarze zaraz obok. Brak zdobień zapewne świadczył o tym, że to były jedynie treningowe egzemplarze. Prawdziwe dzieła sztuki wisiały ponad jego głową, kusząc go odrobię.

I skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie wyobrażał sobie, że trzyma jedną z tych szpad w dłoni, poruszając się z płynnością i łatwością, która na razie była poza jego zasięgiem. Miał jednak pewne wyobrażanie o tym, co powinien umieć, bo chód Lucjusza zmieniał się, kiedy tylko mężczyzna podnosił broń.

Zacisnął dłoń kilka razy w pięść, żeby zwiększyć przepływ krwi, ale niewiele to dało.

ooo

Lucjusza odnalazł dopiero w bibliotece. Mężczyzna nie zauważył go początkowo zbyt pochłonięty lekturą. Jego koszula była rozpięta, a włosy związane do tyłu. Poły płaszcza nie mieściły się w fotelu i pewnie wygodniej byłoby mu po prostu zdjąć, chociaż tę warstwę, ale Harry wiedział już, że Ślizgoni w przynajmniej połowie składają się z czystych pozorów. Uwielbiał jednoznaczne odpowiedzi i szybkie oceny sytuacji, ale przy Malfoyu nic nie było proste.

Dłoń mężczyzny sięgnęła po kieliszek z winem i Harry obserwował jak Lucjusz upija zaledwie łyk, zanim odkłada szkło na niewielki stoliczek. Wydawał się tak niegroźny i Harry pewnie dałby się zwieść, gdyby nie widział Malfoya z różdżką w dłoni jeszcze tak niedawno.

Podskoczył przerażony, kiedy poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń zaciska się boleśnie na jego ramieniu. Nie próbował się nawet bronić, gdy został wepchnięty do biblioteki. Zapach ziół uderzył w jego nozdrza i to było nieprzyjemnie znajome. Już po chwili wgapiał się w twarz Severusa Snape'a z odległości, o której nie marzył nawet w najgorszych snach.

\- Powinieneś porzucić zwyczaj podsłuchiwania i szpiegowania – poinformował go Snape.

Lucjusz wydawał się rozbawiony. Nie podniósł się nawet z fotela na ich widok.

\- Jesteś odrobinę wcześniej, Severusie – rzucił Malfoy.

Snape rzucił mu jedno z tych ostrych spojrzeń, którymi terroryzował klasę, ale Lucjusz wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Ramię Harry'ego piekło tam, gdzie mistrz eliksirów go chwycił. I to na pewno oznaczało porcję kolejnych siniaków. Miał już całą kolekcję i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak wyjaśni ich obecność Ronowi.

\- Nie mam takiego zwyczaju – powiedział uparcie rozmasowując ramię.

Oczy Snape'a zmrużyły się lekko.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo jesteś w tym fatalny, jak obaj wiemy – odparł mężczyzna. – Pokaż nadgarstek – polecił mu.

\- Nie zostaje pan? – zdziwił się Harry.

Coś przebiegło po twarzy Snape'a i profesor zerknął przelotnie na Malfoya nadal siedzącego w fotelu. Cokolwiek dostrzegł, nie zaniepokoiło go.

\- Muszę poprawić eseje – odparł Snape. – Ale wrócę jutro, żeby cię odebrać - dodał, chociaż Harry miał już swój świstoklik do Hogwartu.

Nie potrzebował eskorty, ale skoro Snape proponował, nie zamierzał odmawiać. Nadal miał pewne wątpliwości odnośnie Lucjusza. Nie wiedział w co Malfoy grał, a na pewno coś takiego się działo, ponieważ nie był idiotą. Widział ukradkowe spojrzenia, badawczy wzrok Lucjusza podczas ćwiczeń oceniający jego możliwości. Jeśli Malfoy chciał przejść na ich stronę, za informacje na pewno Albus zgodziłby się go chronić, pomimo sprzeciwu wielu ludzi. W końcu Snape był pod ochroną dyrektora od lat.

\- Stosuj tę maść po kąpieli i nie przesilaj ręki – polecił mu Snape.

Harry zacisnął dłoń na niewielkim puzderku. Nadal miał wrażenie, jakby z jego krążeniem było coś nie tak. Zapewne utrudniała to opuchlizna.

\- Będziemy ćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęć lewą ręką – zdecydował Lucjusz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zainwestowałeś w dobre zaklęcia ochronne – rzucił Snape.

\- Jestem świetny w zaklęciach – wtrącił Harry, ponieważ faktycznie tego nie można było mu odmówić.

Profesor Flitwick był z niego dumny. Wychodziło mu o wiele lepiej niż Hermionie, której inkantacje były co prawda perfekcyjne, ale brakowało jej płynności w ruchach.

\- Prawą ręką zaklęcia potrafi rzucać każde dziecko, panie Potter – poinformował go Snape.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, zastanawiając się dlaczego jeszcze kilka minut temu wyczekiwał ,aż profesor pojawi się w dworze. Najwyraźniej zwariował od przebywania z Lucjuszem. Albo miał swój prywatny ranking śmierciożerców.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, chyba planując wyjść bez pożegnania i Harry poczuł jak wszystko w nim się spina. Oczywiście mógł zapytać dyrektora, ale rozmowa z Lucjuszem nadal krążyła mu po głowie i nie sądził, że łatwo zaśnie dzisiejszej nocy.

\- Czy dyrektor wiedział, że Glizdogon jest zdrajcą od samego początku? – spytał, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić.

Snape zamarł i powoli odwrócił się, spoglądając to na niego to na Lucjusza, który wydawał się zaciekawiony, jakby oglądał z pierwszego rzędu jakieś fascynujące przedstawienie i nie wiedział jak ta sztuka się kończy. Harry też nie był pewien dlatego zapytał.

Snape zmrużył oczy i między jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.

\- Czy planuje mnie pan okłamać? – spytał wprost, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

Snape nie miał powodów, aby mu odpowiadać, ale może to tylko utwierdzało Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że to co powie profesor będzie miało faktycznie znaczenie. Dostatecznie często Snape nie zgadzał się z Dumbledore'em, żeby istniała szansa na poznanie odpowiedzi na jedno lub dwa pytania zanim ten weekend dobiegnie końca.

\- Nie mam powodu kłamać – odparł Snape spokojnie. – Dyrektor o tym wiedział od samego początku – przyznał, obserwując wyraźnie jego reakcje, jakby czekał, że Harry zdradzi się chociaż drgnięciem mięśni.

Nie bardzo wiedział jednak co dawała mu ta odpowiedź.

\- Jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi, pytania powinieneś zadawać dyrektorowi – rzucił jeszcze Snape zanim wyszedł.

Lucjusz poruszył się na fotelu, odkładając książkę. W jego dłoni znowu pojawił się kieliszek wina. Harry nie był pewien czy powinien wyjść. W końcu Malfoy zapewne chciał spędzić kilka godzin w samotności. I miał dziwną pewność, że nie uda mu się ponownie zakraść pod bibliotekę. Snape nakrył go w końcu i nie zdążył nawet poczuć wstydu związanego z tym, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Wierzysz mu? – spytał Lucjusz ciekawie.

Harry nie mógł nie potrząsnąć głową, zastanawiając się skąd w ogóle to pytanie.

\- Powinieneś sprawdzić i to – odparł Malfoy.

\- Chcesz, żebym przestał ufać komukolwiek? – prychnął.

\- Nie. Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że liczą się tylko sprawdzone informacje. Sprawdzenie ich nie kosztuje cię… Przeważnie – rzucił Malfoy, wzruszając ramionami. – Niesprawdzenie czegoś, może kosztować cię słono.

Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Miałeś mnie uczyć szermierki – przypomniał mu.

\- Albus Dumbledore uważa, że uczę cię zabijać – odparł Lucjusz. – Ja chcę cię nauczyć jak być znakomitym szermierzem. Nie wiem czego chcesz nauczyć się ty, a co sądzisz, że wyciągniesz z tych lekcji, ale na to mamy jeszcze czas. Problem w tym, że szermierka to nie tylko wymachiwanie szpadą. To podejmowanie decyzji opartych na sprawdzonych informacjach, obserwacji i twojej świadomości samego siebie. Jeśli chcesz być dobry, musisz myśleć –poinformował go Lucjusz.

Harry zacisnął dłonie na niewielkim puzderku z maścią. Malfoy spojrzał na niego, pochylając się lekko w jego stronę, jakby chciał go zobaczyć lepiej, więc Harry mimowolnie drgnął, chociaż nie miał gdzie się ukryć.

\- Sądzisz, że uczę cię jak nikomu nie ufać. Ja uczę cię jak zaufać samemu sobie – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Tylko musisz stać się kimś, komu możesz zaufać, a to nie będzie łatwe – ostrzegł go.

\- I mam zaufać tobie? – spytał, patrząc na niego wprost.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

\- Nie, bynajmniej – powiedział Malfoy. – Masz wyjątkową potrzebę ufania ludziom. To jest zgubne. Jest niewielu ludzi godnych zaufania. Bywają sytuacje, w których można ufać ludziom, ale nikt w pełni na dłuższą metę nie jest nieomylny. Ja chcę, żebyś zaufał moim umiejętnościom, ponieważ to jest jedyna stała. Jedyny fundament, na którym opieramy te zajęcia.

\- A moje naturalne predyspozycje? – spytał, niemal cytując tamten list.

\- Nie będą niczego warte, jeśli pozwolisz sobie być ślepym narzędziem. Twój talent zostanie związany granicami umysłu, który nie wie kim jesteś i nie widział tego nigdy – wyjaśnił Lucjusz. – Będziesz jak szpada, którą trzymałeś dzisiaj w dłoni. I Dumbledore będzie nią poruszał z równą precyzją i zwinnością, z którą ty dzisiaj ćwiczyłeś. Ty możesz być lepszym, możesz się poprawić. Możesz stać się Mistrzem. Dumbledore nie ma predyspozycji i to nie jego szkolę, ale ciebie. Więc chcę rozmawiać z tobą, a nie z nim – dodał Lucjusz.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech i poprawił nerwowo opadający rękaw swetra. Lucjusz wpatrywał się w niego, jakby oczekiwał kolejnej cholernej odpowiedzi, ale w jego głowie szalały myśli, których nie chciał. I może był nawet trochę wściekły, ale nie wiedział nawet na kogo. Snape wyszedł, zostawiając go tutaj i trochę odbierał to jak zdradę, bo jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział jak trudne są rozmowy z Lucjuszem to na pewno mistrz eliksirów.

Malfoy wciąż na niego patrzył, więc odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego czuje się jak tchórz.


	8. Przyjaźń

_Ko mu ty siące lat nie mówią nic, niech w ciem ności niewie dzy żyje z dnia na dzień._

 _Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

Maść od Snape'a śmierdziała niemiłosiernie i powinien był przypuszczać, że skoro nie dostanie do wypicia jakiegoś okropnego eliksiru i tak odcierpi tę dobroć mistrza eliksirów. Wycofania się do swojego pokoju nie chciał traktować jako ucieczki, ale nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Lucjusz mówił niewiele, zachowując przeważnie ciszę podczas ich spotkań, ale każde jego słowo wyznaczało się nieść ze sobą treść. Harry nie przepadał za jej wagą.

Gdyby miał lepsze odpowiedzi, gdyby Lucjusz nie wzbudzał takiego zamętu, zapewne o wiele lepiej by im się rozmawiało. Chociaż pewnie nie powinien starać się nawet nawiązywać dialogu ze śmierciożercą. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że Malfoy przez przypadek coś ujawni, ale mężczyzna był zbyt na to sprytny. Wydawał się też całkiem zorientowany co do tego co robiły obie strony i jak do tej pory nie próbował go wmanewrować w żadne zdradzanie tajemnic zakonu. Harry nie wiedział zresztą wiele, bo Dumbledore nie zdradzał mu swoich planów.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi go zaskoczyło. Sięgnął po różdżkę niemal od razu, sycząc tylko z bólu. Zacisnął jednak na niej palce, kiedy podniósł się z łóżka.

Lucjusz stał tyłem do drzwi, jakby bardziej był zainteresowany obrazem jednego ze swoich przodków.

\- Tak? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Zastanawiałem się czy zamierzasz zagłodzić się dla przykładu czy jednak wolisz wcześniejszą kolację – rzucił Malfoy, odwracając się w końcu w jego stronę.

Wiedział więc, że Harry nie tknął obiadu i pewnie podesłałby też skrzata po niego, ale w dworze nie było tych stworzeń.

\- A kiedy moglibyśmy zjeść kolację? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Za dziesięć minut – rzucił Lucjusz, kierując się z powrotem na parter.

Harry zamknął za sobą i podążył za nim, zainteresowany tym jak jedzenie pojawiało się we dworze. Malfoy nie gotował – tego był pewien. Mężczyzna nie miałby na to czasu przed południem, kiedy ćwiczyli. Ogień w kominku zapłonął jasno zielonkawo i zapach potraw wypełnił jadalnię, gdy stanęli w drzwiach. Malfoy podniósł tace, kładąc je na stole i usiadł u szczytu, sugestywnie patrząc na krzesło, które Harry zajmował kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Jeśli prawa ręka boli cię ,aż tak bardzo, sugeruję użycie lewej. Jutro zaczniemy zaklęcia – rzucił Lucjusz, niepotrzebnie przypominając mu, że dzisiejszy dzień był dopiero początkiem.

Maść Snape'a ogrzewała jego skórę przyjemnie i uśmierzała trochę ból, ale i tak jego staw nie był w pełni ruchomy. Hermiona znała zaklęcia, które mogłaby rzucić na jego pióro, aby robiło same notatki. Chociaż z drugiej strony może notowałaby za niego, skoro sytuacja była kryzysowa i nie doprowadził się do tego stanu z własnej głupoty.

Lucjusz jadł w milczeniu, przecinając co większe kawałki mięsa z taką łatwością z jaką ostrze jego szpady świstało w powietrzu. Kiedy Harry na niego patrzył, dostrzegał, że to opanowanie, którego tak nienawidził u Malfoya seniora musiało przyjść z treningiem. Draco miał nadal problem z ukrywaniem swoich emocji, chociaż z łatwością manipulował jego własnymi, kiedy chciał spowodować bójkę.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego znad talerza, przyłapując go na gapieniu się. I pewnie powinien być ostrożniejszy, bo to nie był pierwszy raz.

\- Nie uczysz Draco – rzucił tylko, bo jedynie to miał nadal w pamięci.

\- Nie ma talentu – stwierdził Lucjusz, jakby to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

\- Nie chcesz, żeby był Mistrzem Gildii po tobie? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Jedyny dziedziczny tytuł, który noszę to Lord Malfoy i mój syn go odziedziczy – odparł Lucjusz, prostując się na swoim krześle. – Tytuł Mistrza należy zdobyć, pokazując jak świetnym jest się szermierzem. Nie ma to nic do czynienia z pieniędzmi czy pochodzeniem – wyjaśnił, chociaż Harry podejrzewał już wcześniej, że to była nieliczna z rzeczy, za które Malfoy nie zapłacił. – Draco potrafi fechtować. To sport arystokracji, oczywiście, że ma podstawy, ale jest przyzwoity. I zanim przyjdzie ci coś idiotycznego do głowy… Te lekcje pozostają tajne. Nikt nie może się o nich dowiedzieć. Nie tylko dla mojego dobra, ale również dla twojego. To jedyna przewaga jaką będziesz miał nad Czarnym Panem, kiedy wybije godzina – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Harry tracił apetyt na samo wspomnienie o Voldemorcie.

\- Nie jestem idiotą – odparł. – Nie wyzwałbym twojego syna, skoro to miałoby nas zdradzić – dodał, chociaż z pewnością miałby pewną satysfakcję, gdyby udało mu się pokonać Draco na polu, w którym chłopak zapewne sądził, że był świetny.

Lucjusz zbił usta w wąską kreskę, jakby nie do końca wierzył w jego rozsądek.

\- Po prostu byłem zaskoczony, że nie trenujesz z nim – rzucił jeszcze, bo ta cisza potrzebowała słów.

\- Stajemy w szranki jako przeciwnicy, ale wolę być jego sojusznikiem – przyznał Lucjusz.

\- Nie przepadam za twoimi sojusznikami – rzucił Harry i kąciki ust Malfoya drgnęły lekko, jakby walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Mówisz o Draco czy chodzi ci o tych drugich sojuszników? – spytał Lucjusz, nie brzmiąc na urażonego, jakby ten konflikt, który trwał pomiędzy nim, a jego synem nie istniał.

Jakby Malfoy nie był śmierciożercą.

Dzieliło ich dosłownie wszystko.

\- Czy to ważne? Masz wśród przyjaciół Glizdogona, to chyba wiele o tobie mówi – odparł Harry, obserwując uważnie jak mięśnie twarzy Malfoya spięły się.

\- Glizdogon nigdy nie był moim przyjacielem – oznajmił mu szorstko Malfoy. – Za to twoi rodzice nie mogą pochwalić się tym samym – dodał, ale Harry był już na to przygotowany i nawet nie drgnął. – Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela, bo wybieram ich ostrożnie. I jest nim Severus Snape – poinformował go Malfoy.

\- Snape szpieguje dla naszej strony od dawna – oznajmił mu z satysfakcją.

\- Wiem – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie. – Przyjaźń nie polega na popieraniu wszystkich decyzji ani nawet zgadzaniu się z cudzym światopoglądem – wyjaśnił mu.

\- Nie możesz być poważny – prychnął Harry.

\- Przyjaźń to szacunek – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Decyzje i poglądy ulegają zmianom, pozostaje tylko szacunek.

\- Snape nie chciał, żebym z tobą ćwiczył – przypomniał mu.

\- Ponieważ mnie zna i zna swoje obowiązki względem tej wojny - odparł Malfoy. – Uważa, że to strata czasu, ponieważ talent to dopiero początek. Do tego, aby być w czymś dobrym, potrzeba ciężkiej pracy. Z tego co pamiętam, uważa cię za leniwego, za niezbyt rozgarniętego i przyznałbym mu rację, gdyby nie to, że widzę tutaj wpływ Dumbledore'a. Gryfoni nie rodzą się idiotami, wbrew obiegowej opinii. Szybko jednak się nimi stają.

\- Musisz mnie obrażać za każdym razem? – spytał.

\- Pozwalasz się obrażać – odparł Lucjusz, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

\- A co mam zrobić? Rzucić w ciebie jedzeniem? – prychnął. – Nie pozwalam się obrażać – dodał, chociaż brzmiało to trochę dziecinnie.

\- A potrafisz zarzucić kłamstwo moim słowom? – zainteresował się Lucjusz.

\- Uważasz lojalność za głupotę – warknął.

\- Ślepą lojalność – poprawił go Lucjusz.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, nie wiedząc nawet co powinien odpowiedzieć. Malfoy jednak nie liczył najwyraźniej na nic, bo wrócił do swojego posiłku, jakby przed minutą wcale nie rozmawiali.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś Voldemortowi, że Snape jest szpiegiem? – spytał w końcu.

\- Odpowiedzią jest lojalność, Harry Potterze – odparł Lucjusz.

ooo

Nie próbował nawet zaczynać rozmowy podczas śniadania. Malfoy nieprowokowany nie kąsał, więc porównywanie go wcześniej do węża zaczynało mieć sens. Jego dłoń nie bolała już tak bardzo i kolejna porcja maści sprawiła, że niemal mógł ruszać normalnie nadgarstkiem. Opuchlizna zeszła odrobinę, ale nie miał pełnej sprawności. Lucjusz zresztą nie sięgnął po szpady, kiedy weszli ponownie do zbrojowni. Malfoy przełożył jedynie różdżkę do lewej dłoni, podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli. Najwyraźniej miał pewne zasady co do stroju, w którym czarował i walczył, bo wczorajsza czarodziejska szata została odłożona na jedną z szaf.

Różdżka w lewej dłoni była po prostu nienaturalna. Jego palce ślizgały się na drewnie, nieprzystosowane do chwytania tak niewielkich przedmiotów. Nie potrafił ustawić odpowiednio ręki nawet do najprostszej tarczy. Nie wątpił, że machnięcie w bardziej skomplikowanym układzie dłonią okaże się katastrofą. Nagle miał wrażenie, jakby cofnęli się do pierwszego roku, kiedy nie wiedział niczego o magii. Może gdyby ćwiczył wtedy na dwie ręce, teraz opanowałby to bez problemu, ale stał się praworęczny i trudno było mu nie czuć tego mrowienia w nieużywanej obecnie dłoni. Jego palce pamiętały kształt różdżki i pragnęły poczuć ją w dłoni.

\- Skup się – polecił mu Malfoy z łatwością rzucając kolejne _Protego_ w powietrze.

Harry początkowo obawiał się, że będzie musiał odpierać faktyczne klątwy, ale na razie trenowali sam ruch. Jego ramię wydawało się nienaturalnie ciężkie. Nie wiedział gdzie podziewała się krew z jego lewej ręki, ale na pewno nie znajdowała się na swoim miejscu. Grawitacja pokonywała go i tym razem. Po jego plecach spływała cienka stróżka potu, bo chociaż machanie różdżką nie było ciężkie, jednak samo skupienie wymagało od niego pokładów energii, których nie posiadał. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i może schować się na piętrze. Najchętniej powiedziałby Dumbledore'owi, że nie da rady i muszą znaleźć coś innego, bo jego ciało wydawało się tak obolałe jak jeszcze nigdy. A spadł kilkukrotnie z miotły i Dudley w każde wakacje nadrabiał to, że nie widzieli się w ciągu roku.

Przetarł prawą dłonią pot z czoła i zacisnął zęby, spoglądając z lekką nienawiścią na niewzruszonego Lucjusza, dla którego zapewne była to nie pierwszyzna. Malfoy twierdził, że powinien wyzbyć się złości, skoro nie potrafił jej ukierunkować, ale Harry od lat przecież to robił, mając za cel Voldemorta. Na niego był głównie wściekły, ponieważ gdyby ten szaleniec nie zabił jego rodziców, może teraz nie byłby w tej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia co robiłby Lucjusz Malfoy, ale pewnie nie ryzykowałby wstąpienia w szeregi śmierciożerców dla układów, które mogły nigdy nie nadejść.

Nie wiedział na co mężczyzna liczył po zakończeniu wojny. Snape był w niezbyt dobrej sytuacji. Aurorzy, którzy byli członkami Zakonu szczerze go nie znosili i pewnie tylko Dumbledore chronił mistrza eliksirów przed Azkabanem, z którego zresztą już raz go wydostał. Harry nie znał szczegółów, ale bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć jak Lucjusz ominął więzienie, na które z pewnością zasłużył.

Wziął głębszy wdech, wyciągając lewą rękę z rękawa wraz z różdżką. Ściągnął sweter przez głowę, ustawiając się raz jeszcze bokiem w pozycji pojedynkowej. Gdyby miał szpadę, celowałby nią do przodu prawą ręką, ale ta na razie bezwładnie wisiała wzdłuż jego ciała. Lucjusz obserwował go kątem oka nie zdradzając żadnych emocji i Harry skupił się na swojej dłoni, która nie chciała się poddać jego woli. Widział ruch, który powinna wykonać i używał ten inkantacji setki razy, a jednak tarcza nie chciała się utrzymać. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego magia łączyła się jedynie z prawą ręką, co było idiotyzmem, bo nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. I może ograniczał go tylko jego umysł i przyzwyczajenia, których pewnie powinien był się wystrzegać.

Dumbledore używał magii bezróżdżkowej i zmieniał dłonie. Pamiętał wyraźnie jego starcie z Voldemortem w Ministerstwie. Gdyby podczas pojedynku czy walki jego prawa ręka oberwała zaklęciem, a różdżka ocalała i tak byłby bezbronny. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie uczono ich tego w Hogwarcie. Nawet mugolscy policjanci strzelali używając obu rąk. Pamiętał protezy, które widział w telewizji. Nie przeszkadzały w codziennym życiu, zastępując utracone kończyny. Nie wiedział jak leczono takie przypadki w świecie czarodziejskim, ale przecież praca aurora była niebezpieczna. Wypadki musiały się zdarzać, szczególnie kiedy teraz polowano na czarnomagiczne artefakty.

Wpatrywał się w swoją lewą dłoń, zaklinając ją, żeby w końcu się poruszyła tak jak powinna, ale jego mięśnie nie chciały się odpowiednio napiąć.

\- Rozluźnij się – polecił mu Lucjusz, nawet nie spoglądając na niego w tej chwili.

Harry miał ochotę się sprzeczać, ale jego ramię paliło żywym ogniem, więc opuścił je w dół, czekając aż krew napłynie do zmęczonej kończyny. Mrowienie na pewno nie było dobrą oznaką, ale mógł zaryzykować opuchliznę na lewej ręce. To prawa była mu konieczna na zajęciach następnego dnia.

Wziął kolejny głębszy wdech i uniósł dłoń, która wydawała się nieludzko mokra od potu. Nie miał pojęcia czy tutaj było tak gorąco czy po prostu denerwował się tak bardzo. Malfoy wyglądał tak świeżo, jakby dopiero co założył tę koszulę na siebie. Pewnie wiele pomagał fakt, że związał swoje włosy w luźny kucyk i nie przylepiały mu się do twarzy.

Widział jak mięśnie jego dłoni napięły się, różdżka pewnie spoczywała w jego dłoni, więc przekręcił nadgarstek by ustawił się odpowiednio w stosunku do swojego rzekomego celu. Jego palce nawet bardzo się nie ślizgały, kiedy zwinął je pod siebie. Gdyby miał to ocenić, uznałby, że jego chwyt nareszcie stał się pewny. I co z tego, skoro zaklęcie nadal nie zmaterializowało się w postaci niebieskiej nitki. Jego magia nawet nie protestowała, po prostu nie pojawiła się, kiedy jej potrzebował.

\- Rozluźnij się – polecił mu Lucjusz i Harry zacisnął zęby, żeby czegoś nie odszczeknąć.

Opuścił dłoń, czekając ,aż krew znowu napłynie mu do ręki. Nigdy nie miał takich problemów, kiedy korzystał z prawej i nagle uderzyło go, że powinien porównać obie ręce, bo przecież wystarczyło jak w lustrze odwzorować wszystko lewą.


	9. Poświęcenie

_Idziemy niewi domi przez ciem ność, ale tą białą laską chcieli byśmy cza sem zdzielić ko goś przez łeb._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Lucjusz z powtarzaniem wszystkiego w kółko, nie był zbyt pomocny. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego umysł zamykał się za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał ostry ton głosu mężczyzny. Monotonia usypiała go. Nigdy nie był dobry w poświęcaniu uwagi czemuś na dłuższą metę. Binns był tego czystym przykładem. Podczas zajęć z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przynajmniej coś się działo. Zawsze miał też przy sobie Rona, który skutecznie rozpraszał go – a raczej w swoisty sposób pozwalał mu skupić swoją uwagę na czymś innym.

Nie opanował czarów lewą ręką ani przed obiadem, ani po posiłku. Lucjusz wydawał się zirytowany i bardziej to podejrzewał niż mężczyzna to po sobie pokazywał. Snape nigdy nie dusił swojej niechęci do niego, ale Malfoy wydawał się ukorzony samą myślą, że mógłby okazać jakieś emocje. W nim buzował gniew i wściekłość. Spodziewał się, że cała ta gadanina o tym, że jest niezwykły i specjalny będzie oznaczała, że łatwiej będzie opanować mu szermierkę, ale do tej pory tylko raz walczyli i na razie sam nie chciał tego powtarzać. Lucjusz pokonał go bez najmniejszych przeszkód i nie miałby problemu z daniem mu ponownie nauczki.

Nie mógł krzyczeć. A naprawdę miał ochotę. Powrzeszczeć tak po prostu i dać ujście emocjom, ale zamiast tego spędzili w ciszy obiad, gdy jego prawa ręka mrowiła od maści, której grubą warstwę nałożył, przypominając mu nieprzyjemnie nie o jednej porażce, ale aż dwóch, które poniósł w tak krótkim czasie.

W lustrze w zaciszu własnego pokoju wyciągnął obie dłonie przed siebie, chcąc sprawdzić gdzie popełniał błąd. Ruch, który wykonywał, wydawał się jednak bliźniaczy. Oczywiście pamiętał o tym o czym przestrzegał ich Flitwick podczas pierwszych zajęć – nie kręcić różdżką niczym w odbiciu lustrzanym. Prawa strona obrotu zawsze pozostawała prawą, ponieważ zaklęcie mogło się wyrwać spod kontroli, ale nadgarstek jego lewej ręki pozostawał pod odpowiednim kątem.

Lucjusz wydawał się przez pierwsze minuty drugiego treningu zadowolony z jego nagłego postępu, ale kiedy żadna tarcza nie pojawiła się przed nim, znowu zapanowała ta irytująca cisza, która sprawiała, że denerwował się tylko bardziej.

\- Rozluźnij się – powtórzył Lucjusz.

Harry może niedawno wziąłby to za jakieś niesamowite pokłady cierpliwości, ale brzmiało to upierdliwie. Jakby cała złośliwość Malfoya wydawała się objawiać właśnie w tych dwóch słowach. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Lucjusz się przebrał, ale przez tą cienką koszulę mógł dostrzec charakterystyczny tatuaż na lewej ręce mężczyzny.

\- Może byłoby łatwiej, gdybym nie stał naprzeciwko śmierciożercy – odparł, starając się mimo wszystko brzmieć spokojnie.

Opanowanie wydawało się mieć znaczenie u Lucjusza. Malfoy nie nazywał go jeszcze idiotą czy powodowanym emocjami durniem, ale pewnie był tego bliski. Snape spędził z nim mniej czasu zanim zaczął go obrażać.

Lucjusz nawet mrugnął okiem, kiedy zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Może właśnie powinieneś ćwiczyć tylko ze śmierciożercami, żebyś nie stał się nieśmiały, kiedy staniesz naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana? – spytał Malfoy i jego głos wydawał się oblany słodyczą.

Harry zagryzł usta, starając się opanować emocje.

\- Stawałem naprzeciwko niego częściej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić – warknął.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Wiem o wszystkim – odparł Malfoy. –Wiem może nawet więcej od samego Czarnego Pana. On twierdzi w końcu, że masz jakąś specjalną moc, która pomaga ci go pokonać. Ja wiem, że to zwykłe szczęście. Przesądy niszczą ludzi i najwyraźniej przyćmiewają umysł – dodał.

\- To nie było szczęście – prychnął Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że nie… Nie bezpośrednio. Miałeś szczęście, że odpowiedni ludzie w odpowiednim czasie poświęcali się dla ciebie – ciągnął Lucjusz, spoglądając na niego zimno. – Ronald, nasz drogi Ronald podczas partii szachów. Diggory trzy lata temu i Black jeszcze nie tak dawno – wymienił jednym tchem. – Kto ma poświęcić się tym razem? Panna Granger? Dumbledore? Chcesz, żeby ktoś szczęśliwie poświęcił się dla ciebie i tym razem? Zawsze zastanawiałem się na ile poświęcenie twojej matki było wybawieniem a na ile klątwą. Zbierasz coraz większe żniwo – poinformował go.

Harry poczuł jak jego ręce zaczynają drżeć i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie będziesz mówił w ten sposób o mojej matce – warknął.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

\- A obrażam ją? – spytał Malfoy.

I Harry zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała z każdym silniejszym wdechem. Nie wiedział czy Lucjusz chciał go wyprowadzić z równowagi dla własnej satysfakcji czy mówił to, ponieważ mógł. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, więc Malfoy bez problemu wygarniał mu wszystko. Może to była prawda, chociaż nie całkiem. Harry nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się dla niego poświęcał. Ludzie to po prostu robili, chociaż nie miał nad tym kontroli. Gdyby mógł powstrzymać Cedrika czy Syriusza, zrobiłby to.

Kolejny głębszy wdech wcale go nie uspokoił. Lucjusz zresztą nie czekał nawet na jego odpowiedź. Przyjął pozę, ignorując go jak zawsze. Nie czekał zatem na przedstawienie, gdzie Harry zacząłby krzyczeć czy wszczynać bójkę. Lucjusz nie był Draco. Pewnie powinien o tym pamiętać.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się poświęcał – powiedział w końcu.

Malfoy zamarł i spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

\- Nie masz na to wpływu – poinformował go mężczyzna.

I gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Malfoy go pociesza, ale ta myśl była tak śmieszna, że rozbawił sam siebie.

\- Możesz ograniczyć sytuacje, kiedy będą to robili – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Dlatego rozluźnij się i skup.

\- To się wyklucza, nie sądzisz? – spytał.

\- Niekonieczne. Nie w szermierce. Nie możesz sztywnieć, kiedy twoje ruchy mają być lekkie. Bądź pewien wygranej zanim stajesz do pojedynku, bo przegrywa się w głowie – wyjaśnił Malfoy.- A jesteśmy zwycięzcami – dodał.

\- Zwycięzcami? – zakpił. – Moje zwycięstwo oznacza porażkę twojego Pana – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie jest moim Panem. Nie mam pana – odparł Lucjusz, spinając się lekko. – Zwyciężamy my, Malfoyowie – poinformował go mężczyzna bez cienia wahania w głosie.

Harry miał niemal gotową na języku odpowiedź, ale Lucjusz spiął się jeszcze bardziej i wymierzył w stronę drzwi. Ciemna postać jednak nie wykonała żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Nigdy też nie pomyliłby nikogo z Severusem Snape'em. Mistrz eliksirów przyglądał im się uważnie i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna pojawił się o kilka godzin za wcześnie.

Snape wpatrywał się uporczywie w jego nadgarstek i pewnie nie był zadowolony z efektów swojej maści. Jego ręka nadal bolała, ale mógł pisać. Nie był pewien czy reszta zajęć nie da mu w kość w poniedziałek, ale do następnego weekendu miał odzyskać pełną sprawność. Miał dostatecznie wiele kontuzji w przeszłości, aby znać swoje ciało. W świecie mugolskim, gdzie pozostawał przez te wszystkie wakacje nie miał do dyspozycji magicznych eliksirów. To czas go leczył.

Lucjusz wydawał się niezadowolony i ostrożny, jakby nie wiedział jak wiele Snape usłyszał z ich rozmowy. Może te konwersacje były prywatne. Tajne. Nie widział w nich nic nieodpowiedniego, ale pewnie nie dostrzegłby żadnej z pułapek Malfoya. Snape jednak znał go najlepiej. Malfoy powiedział, że byli przyjaciółmi i to była jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, w którą uwierzył. Była to jednak najdziwniejsza przyjaźń jaką widział, ale może Ślizgoni właśnie takie układy uważali za najbliższe swojemu sercu.

Rozmowa o poświęceniu nagle stanęła mu przed oczami w całkiem innym świetle. Lucjusz nie powiedział wprost, że Snape poświęciłby się dla niego, ale pewnie każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa zrobiłby to, gdyby był do tego zmuszony. I do Harry'ego nagle doszło, że Malfoy w ten pokrętny sposób, upewniał się, że Snape przeżyje tę wojnę. Może otoczeni przez altruistów Ślizgoni nie potrafili funkcjonować. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

\- Jakieś wieści z frontu? – spytał Lucjusz, przerywając ciszę.

\- Sprawdzam czy Potter żyje – rzucił cierpko Snape. – Dyrektor uważa, że Wieczysta Przysięga jest dostatecznym gwarantem, ale obaj wiemy, że dzieciak jest tak tępy, że zaryzykowałbyś własne życie tylko po to, aby pozbyć się tej chodzącej po ziemi głupoty – dodał.

Kąciki ust Lucjusza drgnęły.

\- Martwił się pan o mnie? – spytał Harry, starając się brzmieć na zaskoczonego.

Snape spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Pewnie jeszcze kilka dni temu odpowiedziałby jakąś zaczepką, ale Lucjusz zmęczył go ciągłą walką. Był wściekły przez cały weekend. Na Malfoya i Voldemorta, na Snape'a, że jednak nie zachowuje się inaczej. Na dyrektora za cały szereg rzeczy, których mu nie mówił. A najbardziej na siebie, bo jego ręka nadal bolała, a lewa nie nadawała się do niczego.

ooo

Snape milczał, siedząc w fotelu z lampką wina w dłoni. Lucjusz sączył swój alkohol w równej ciszy. Jeśli tak spędzali wieczory, Harry szczerze im współczuł. Filiżanka herbaty spoczywała na jego kolanach i starał się nie wyglądać na znudzonego, ale to nie było łatwe. Snape zresztą zerkał na niego niepewnie i może bał się, że ich prywatne rozmowy zostaną przekazane dalej. Harry nie był szpiegiem, ale dostatecznie długo go śledził i zarzucał podejrzeniami, żeby mistrz eliksirów nie trzymał się na baczności. Afera z Syriuszem nie pomogła zapewne ich kontaktom. W końcu wybrał zbiega z Azkabanu ponad profesora, któremu ufał dyrektor. Może powinno było mu to dać do myślenia.

\- Jak sprawuje się Draco? – spytał w końcu Lucjusz.

\- Nie inaczej niż wspominałem w ostatnim liście – westchnął Snape.

\- On wie, że jestem tutaj? – spytał Harry wprost.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nikt nie wie, że jesteś tutaj, prócz Severusa. Dumbledore wie, że jesteś w jednym z moich domów, ale nie w którym – wyjaśnił Lucjusz.

Harry zerknął niepewnie na Snape'a, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w to nie wierzy.

\- Nawet twoja żona? – upewnił się.

\- Nie – odparł Lucjusz.

\- A co jeśli będzie chciała się tutaj pojawić. Albo Draco? – spytał, trochę samemu sobie się dziwiąc, że nie przyszło mu to do głowy wcześniej.

Lucjusz wziął głębszy wdech i odstawił swoje wino na stolik.

\- Potter… - warknął Snape.

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Malfoy, jakby wiedział co mężczyzna zamierza zaraz powiedzieć. – Pyta, więc chce odpowiedzi. Pytania są lepsze od milczenia – odparł Lucjusz. – Narcyza nie pojawi się tutaj, ponieważ nie ma dostępu do tego domu. Nasz majątek jest podzielony. Jedyny nasz wspólny dom to posiadłość rodowa. To jest jeden z moich domów i ona nie ma powodu tutaj bywać. Tak jak ja nie mam powodu, aby bywać w jej prywatnych dworach.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo nadążając.

\- Podział majątkowy? – spytał w końcu.

Snape wyglądał na poirytowanego, może tym, że pewnie pchał się właśnie w prywatne sprawy Malfoyów. W mugolskim świecie również nie mówiło się o takich sprawach otwarcie. Lucjusz nie wydawał się tym razem skory do odpowiedzi.

\- Zrozumiesz kiedy będziesz miał własną żonę – odparł tylko mężczyzna i najwyraźniej miało go to usatysfakcjonować.

ooo

Malfoy nie żegnał się z nimi. W zasadzie mężczyzna nawet nie odprowadził ich za granicę pola uniemożliwiającego przeniesienie się, które znajdowało się wokół domu. Snape szedł szybko, jakby stracili już dostatecznie dużo czasu na czczych pogaduszkach. Nie potykał się w zbyt wysokiej trawie, ale nie nadążał, a mężczyzna nie zwalniał. A kiedy już zatrzymał się w pewnym oddaleniu od domu, zrobił to tak nagle, że Harry prawie na niego wpadł.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał, rozglądając się niepewnie.

Jego prawa dłoń bolała, ale był w stanie się jeszcze bronić.

\- Nie mów dyrektorowi o rozmowach, które przeprowadza Lucjusz- powiedział Snape trochę nieczytelnym tonem.

Harry spiął się niemal natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

Między brwiami Snape'a pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Jeśli spytasz dyrektora o Glizdogona, już tutaj nie wrócisz – poinformował go mężczyzna w zamian, nie dając żadnego wytłumaczenia. – Chcesz się jeszcze uczyć od Lucjusza? – spytał całkiem retorycznie Snape.- Zastanawiaj się nad tym co i do kogo mówisz.

\- Teraz udziela mi pan rad? Przecież był pan przeciwny, żebym w ogóle się tutaj pojawiał – przypomniał mu, lekko zirytowany.

\- Ale wybrałeś – odparł Snape, spoglądając na niego tak intensywnie jak jeszcze nigdy. – Wybrałeś, Potter, więc trzymaj się tego. Chcesz się uczyć od Lucjusza, więc oddzielaj to co się dzieje w szkole od tego co się będzie działo tutaj – ciągnął dalej. - Skomplikowałeś sobie życie na własne życzenie. Teraz skup się na tym, żeby nie skomplikować go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dumbledore nie chce, żebym rozmawiał z Lucjuszem? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dumbledore nie wiedział jak wiele Lucjusz wie – wyjaśnił mu Snape. – I lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedział. To leży nie tylko w interesie Lucjusza, ale również twoim. Chcesz informacji. Wydobędziesz je jedynie od kogoś, kto będzie miał interes w przekazywaniu ci ich.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce samo przyspiesza. Snape nadal spoglądał na niego tak, jakby chciał go rozszyfrować. A Harry przecież jako jedyny nie wdawał się w te gierki.

\- Jesteście pokręceni – stwierdził.

\- To twoje prywatne zdanie, panie Potter. Rozbaw mnie i spróbuj raz w życiu ruszyć głową – rzucił Snape. – Czy dyrektor chciał, abyś wiedział o Glizdogonie? – spytał wprost.

\- Ty też chcesz, żebym przestał mu ufać – prychnął Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Może mam w takim razie zaufać Malfoyowi, skoro tak chętnie dzieli się informacjami? – zakpił.

\- Nigdy nie ufaj Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi – rzucił Snape i Harry mógł przysiąc, że kącik jego ust drgnął, prawie jakby mężczyzna wydawał się rozbawiony samą taką wizją.

Przyjaźnie Ślizgonów były ponad jego rozumienie.


	10. Szkolne szepty

_Trwaj tyl ko w słońcu, bo nic piękne go nie rośnie w ciemności._

 _Friedrich von Schiller_

Ron wpatrywał się w jego nadgarstek, marszcząc brwi. Hermiona walnęła go łokciem kilkukrotnie, ale to nie pomogło. Jego przyjaciel dalej gapił się, zwracając coraz większą uwagę na nich. Cicha obecność Lucjusza sprzed zaledwie dwunastu godzin wydawała się jedynie snem. Hogwart był głośny jak nigdy wcześniej i czuł na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a ilekroć ruszył się w którąś stronę.

Dyrektor zaprosił go na herbatę po powrocie z dworku Malfoya i wypytywał go o postępy, jakby faktycznie sądził, że Harry okaże się cudownym dzieckiem i na tej płaszczyźnie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jego nadgarstek nadal bolał, chociaż mógł ruszać już ręką. Zerwał się jednak wcześnie, żeby poćwiczyć w dormitorium zanim będzie pełne jego kolegów. Nie wątpił, że Malfoy nie żartował na temat porannych biegów. W mugolskim świecie był cały czas w ruchu. Dudley dbał nawet o jego stałą czujność z czego pewnie Szalonooki byłby zadowolony. Hogwart jednak usypiał go swoim pozornym bezpieczeństwem.

A nie tak dawno dowiedzieli się, że wyprawy do Hogsmeade po godzinach to jednak fatalny pomysł.

\- Wszystko w porządku z twoją ręką? – spytał Ron w końcu.

Harry westchnął.

\- Spałem na niej – skłamał.

Próbował ją ukryć w fałdach szaty, ale podczas jedzenia okazało się to niemożliwe. Dyrektor pytał również, upewniając się, że Harry dostał świeży zapas maści.

W zasadzie czuł całe swoje ciało. Nie tyle był obolały, co bardziej świadom tego, że składał się z mięśni i ścięgien. Jakby dopiero teraz zaczynał żyć. Albo raczej budził się do życia, bo przecież wcześniej też wiódł pewną egzystencję.

Nie mógł nie zerknąć przelotnie na stół Slytherinu, gdzie Draco przechwalał się przed swoimi kolegami kolejnym drogim prezentem od ojca. Lucjusz nie mówił wiele o synu, ale wydawał się całkiem świadom jego wad i zalet. I nie był zadufany w sobie, chociaż zbyt pewny siebie - zdaniem Harry'ego. Malfoyowie przecież nie zawsze wygrywali. Harry pokonywał Draco z zegarkową precyzją podczas każdego meczu quidditcha, chociaż nie mógł przyznać, aby to były łatwe zwycięstwa. Faktycznie jednak siadał na miotłę z przeczuciem, że jest najlepszy. Hermiona mówiła o sile pozytywnego myślenia, ale to z kolei stało zbyt blisko szczęścia, na które nie chciał tym razem liczyć. Poświęcenie kogokolwiek nie wchodziło w grę.

Ron z przerażeniem spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Ja też śpię na podwiniętych rękach – rzucił Weasley takim tonem, jakby to oznaczało, że obie dłonie odpadną mu lada chwila.

\- Profesor Snape ma na pewno na to jakiś eliksir – odparła Hermiona, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie, jakby rozgryzała wszystko tylko po jednym rzucie oka na niego.

Miał nadzieję, że nie wiedziała aż tak wiele, bo ich lekcje miały pozostać w tajemnicy. Lucjusz ryzykował dokładnie tak wiele jak on. Może i więcej, bo jego blizna od rana swędziała i Snape wydawał się nieswój. To oznaczało kolejne spotkanie z Voldemortem.

ooo

Już następnego dnia jego ręka była prawie całkiem sprawna. Nie miało to jednak dla niego ,aż takiego znaczenia. W Pokoju Życzeń nie miał do dyspozycji szpady, ale próbował do lustra rzucać czary lewą ręką. Udało mu się nawet odczepić od czubka różdżki niewielką nitkę magii, która jednak niczego nie utworzyła. Malfoy nie skomentował jego wysiłków, ale cały czas miał wrażenie, że zawodził na tym polu. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że powinien nauczyć czarować się o wiele szybciej. Lucjuszowi przychodziło to z pozorną łatwością.

Starał się rozluźnić, ale nie było to łatwe, kiedy jego lewa ręka – nieprzyzwyczajona do pozostawania w tej pozycji, spinała się sama. To był odruch, którego nie potrafił zwalczyć i w końcu opadł na podłogę, mając ochotę drzeć się z całych sił. Nie przypominał sobie, aby na czymś zależało mu równie mocno. Quidditch przyszedł sam. Nie prosił się o miejsce w drużynie, bo nie wiedział, że mógł o tym marzyć. Od listu Lucjusza do dyrektora miał jednak wrażenie, że Malfoy nie wybrał go, ponieważ Harry był TYM HARRYM POTTEREM. Raczej bpomimo to/b. I to wspomnienie z lasu wracało raz po raz.

Lucjusz nie uratował mu życia bezpośrednio. Po prostu nie zabrał go, kiedy miał do tego okazję. Nie chciał odczuwać wdzięczności, szczególnie, kiedy mężczyzna tego nie oczekiwał. Może nawet gardziłby nią. Wdzięczność w jego świecie musiała być słabością. Nie chciał też Lucjuszowi czegokolwiek zawdzięczać, ale na to nie miał wpływu.

Zbyt wiele przeciekało mu przez palce i pozwalał się temu porywać. Zgodził się na przystąpienie do drużyny, kiedy McGonagall zaproponowała mu to. Zdecydował, że będzie ćwiczył z Lucjuszem, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja i Snape miał rację, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego na co się decydował w tamtej chwili. Sposób w jaki Lucjusz wspominał o szermierce sprawiał, że jego serce biło o wiele szybciej. Odnosił wrażenie, że to nie jest tylko szkoła fechtunku, ale raczej sposób bycia, życia. I nie liczyło się nic. Na pewno nie pochodzenie i koligacje rodzinne, skoro Draco nie był przyuczany na Mistrza. I pierwszy raz miał wrażenie, że miał szansę na świeży start, ale on okazał się o wiele trudniejszy niż przypuszczał.

ooo

Kiedy wychodził z Pokoju Życzeń prawie krzyknął, kiedy dostrzegł przed sobą czarną postać. Na pewno nie spodziewał się patrolu na tym korytarzu o tej porze, ale Severus Snape wpatrywał się w niego, marszcząc brwi. Zamarł, czekając na znienawidzone słowa na temat szlabanu i odjętych punktów od Gryffindoru, ale mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się niego tak po prostu w nikłym świetle zapalonych pochodni korytarza.

\- Trenowałeś - stwierdził w końcu mistrz eliksirów tak cicho, że Harry prawie tego nie dosłyszał.

\- Tak – odparł ostrożnie.

Snape zbił usta w wąską kreskę, a potem spojrzał na jego prawą rękę ukrytą w fałdach szaty. Starał się ją cały dzień odciążać, żeby szybciej powróciła do pierwotnej sprawności. Ron zresztą zaoferował się nosić za niego książki. Hermiona wtedy tylko przewróciła oczami i lewitowała wszystkie ich podręczniki przed sobą od sali do sali. Jako jedyna nie zapominała o tym, że są czarodziejami. On miał jeszcze wytłumaczenie, bo wychował się wśród mugoli, ale Ron to była całkiem inna para kaloszy.

\- Jak ręka? – spytał krótko i rzeczowo Snape.

I nagle miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna zapewne spytałby go o postępy, gdyby potrafili z sobą rozmawiać. Nie poprowadzili jednak ani jednego dialogu nieprzepełnionego nienawiścią i oskarżeniami, odkąd się poznali.

\- Jest o wiele lepiej – przyznał skrępowany. – Dziękuję – dodał, spoglądając na Snapa odrobinę bardziej zdecydowanie.

Mężczyzna nie wydawał się poruszony, ale zawsze było trudno dostrzec cokolwiek w tej pobladłej twarzy.

\- Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, nie pozwól Pomfrey się leczyć. Wymów się alergią. Ona nie ma pojęcia o mugolskich chorobach – polecił mu Snape.

\- Jasne – rzucił pospiesznie. – Dziękuję – dodał po raz drugi i całkiem intencjonalnie.

Kilka mięśni na twarzy Snape'a drgnęło, jakby mężczyzna nie mógł i tego powstrzymać.

\- Potter, mnie również nie ufaj – rzucił mistrz eliksirów.

Harry pewnie jeszcze nie dawno poświęciłby pół nocy na rozgryzanie nagłej szczerości Snape'a. Teraz jednak wiedział już, że Ślizgoni byli po prostu pokręceni.

\- I dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za przebywanie poza dormitorium w czasie ciszy nocnej – rzucił profesor bez cienia emocji w głosie.

ooo

Hermiona była wściekła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ponownie stracili przez niego punkty. Nie pozwalała się obłaskawić nawet tym, że przecież zbliżał się mecz w quidditcha. Ich wygrana była pewna. Mieli zmierzyć się z Puchonami, a ich drużyna miała świetną passę w tym roku i nawet gdyby Harry jakimś cudem nie złapał znicza, na punkty pokonaliby kolegów z Hufflepuffu z łatwością. A on był świetnym szukającym.

Zerknął w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie Draco dopiero siadał do śniadania w towarzystwie swojej świty. Snape nie pojawił się na posiłku, ale rzadko jadał w głównej sali, jakby miał uczulenie na uczniów. Harry był zaskoczony nocnym spotkaniem, bo spodziewał się bardziej, że mistrz eliksirów spędzi wieczór w towarzystwie o wiele mniej przyjemnym. Może jednak Voldemort nie wzywał tym razem jego.

Ron odwrócił się zaalarmowany i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Też sądzisz, że Malfoy ostatnio siedzi o wiele zbyt spokojnie ?– rzucił Weasley, kompletnie mijając się z jego myślami.

\- Ron, daj spokój. Dostatecznie wiele punktów straciliśmy wczorajszej nocy – jęknęła Hermiona. – Macie obaj szlaban aż do chwili, gdy je odzyskacie.

\- A czemu ja? Przecież nie wychodziłem nigdzie z Harrym – mruknął Weasley.

\- Ale wyszedłbyś, gdybyś mógł, co czyni cię współwinnym w twojej własnej pustej głowie – rzuciła Hermiona. – Co cię napadło, żeby samemu wychodzić w środku nocy? – spytała i niemal od razu zmarszczyła brwi, jakby kolejny element układanki wskakiwał na odpowiednie miejsce.

Harry nienawidził tego jak czasami szybko myślała. Nie znała szczegółów zajścia w Zakazanym Lesie, ale potrafiła się wiele domyślić z samych poszlak. To było oczywistym, że musiał w końcu nauczyć się walczyć. Pewnie wszyscy jednak spodziewali się bardziej posługiwania magią, bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć, a nie szpady.

\- Jesteś gorsza od mojej matki – odparł Ron.

\- Chcesz to sprawdzić? Bo mogę do niej jeszcze dzisiaj wysłać sowę – ostrzegła go lojalnie Hermiona.

\- Naskarżyłabyś na Harry'ego? – spytał Weasley z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, ale powiedziałabym jej, że nie słuchasz moich doskonałych rad – odparła. – Myślę, że Ginny poparłaby mnie. Czy wczoraj czasem nie straszyłeś Deana, że ma się do niej nie zbliżać? – spytała słodko Hermiona.

Twarz Rona pociemniała i zerknął niepewnie w stronę siostry, która ewidentnie starała się ich podsłuchać. Szmer w Wielkiej Sali był jednak zbyt duży i może to było pewne błogosławieństwo. Hogwart wydawał się żyć szeptami.

\- Poza tym… Pewnie nie masz eseju na Zielarstwo, a to oznacza kolejne odjęte punkty – podjęła nagle Hermiona.

Ron wpatrywał się w nią z czystym przerażeniem.

\- Mieliśmy esej na Zielarstwo? Dlaczego mówisz mi dopiero teraz? – spytał, pakując do ust oba tosty na raz, jakby te dwie sekundy miały kupić mu dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby skończył prawie cztero stopową wypowiedź pisemną.

Harry czuł, że to będzie ciężki tydzień.

ooo

Blizna nie bolała go od dawna. I pewnie to był zwodniczy spokój, bo już tej samej nocy został wyrwany ze snu. Czuł stróżkę krwi płynącą po jego czole i może nawet krzyknął, bo Ron trzymał go za rękę już w chwilę później. Neville pochrapywał nadal, więc zsunął się z łóżka, zdezorientowany.

\- Pójdę po Hermionę – rzucił jego przyjaciel, jakby Granger była lekiem na całe zło.

Ona przynajmniej wiedziałaby co teraz. Wydawało mu się jednak całkiem logicznym, że powinien zatamować krwawienie. Coś się ewidentnie działo. Ktoś zirytował tego szaleńca i teraz Voldemort trząsł się z wściekłości, a jego emocje były tak silne, że Harry odbierał część z nich. A sądził, że w tamtym roku było okropnie.

\- Muszę… - zaczął i nie wiedział nawet jak zakończyć to zdanie.

\- Tak, dyrektor. Masz rację – szepnął Ron i nakrył ich peleryną niewidką, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył dostrzec ich wymykających się dormitorium.

Pewnie bardziej logicznym wyborem byłby Snape. Mistrz eliksirów miał mikstury i wiedział co Harry mógł zażywać, a raczej czego nie. Posiadał zapewne kolejną cudowną maść, która zastąpiłaby napary z ziół, którymi leczono go do tej pory. Ron zapewne jednak prędzej pozwoliłby pająkom spać w swoim łóżku niż zszedłby do lochów do Snape'a o tej porze.

Drzwi gabinetu dyrektora uchyliły się przed nimi i nie miał pojęcia nawet jakim cudem dotarli tam tak szybko. Dumbledore nie spał, ale rzadko widział tego sędziwego czarodzieja nie w pogotowiu. Wyglądał jednak na zaskoczonego, pewnie przez to, że nie widział ich pod materiałem. Ron na szczęście ściągnął z nich pelerynę, podtrzymując go na szczęście nadal ramieniem. Harry nie wiedział nawet, że był tak roztrzęsiony dopóki nie usiadł na jednym z foteli.

Dumbledore bez słowa zaczął dotykać jego czoła, odgarniając klejące się włosy.

\- Miałeś kolejną wizję? – spytał rzeczowo dyrektor.

\- Nie. To raczej… -zaczął i urwał. – Jest wściekły – przyznał w końcu.

\- Nie krzyczał – dodał Ron. – Wcześniej Harry krzyczał, ale tym razem bardziej się obudziłem, bo on się podniósł tak nagle.

\- To zabolało – rzucił.

Nie miał innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Myślisz, że twoje połączenie z nim stało się silniejsze niż było w tamtym tygodniu? – spytał dyrektor i przez ułamek sekundy nie rozumiał skąd w ogóle to pytanie.

Voldemort nie miał dostępu do jego głowy przez ostatnie miesiące. Teraz to po prostu się stało. Z tą jednak różnicą, że przez cały weekend przebywał z kimś, kto miał aktywny Mroczny Znak wypalony na skórze. Nie czuł magii Lucjusza w ten sposób. Nie miał bóli głowy na widok jego i Snape'a, chociaż kiedyś sądził, że mistrz eliksirów jest samym Voldemortem.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby chciał wyczytać odpowiedź w jego oczach. To było jednak zupełnie śmieszne.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu. – On jest po prostu bardzo wściekły. A skoro on jest wściekły to pewnie powinniśmy się cieszyć – dodał, ponieważ to było całkiem logiczne. – Tylko w tym momencie nie bardzo potrafię - przyznał, dotykając opuchniętej blizny, z której dopiero co przestała płynąć krew.

Szepty nie unosiły się nad hogwarckimi korytarzami w nocy. Albo nie docierały do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.


	11. Złość

_Są ta cy, co nie pot rze bują no cy. Ciem ność pro mieniuje z nich._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Stopy Harry'go zanurzyły się w miękkiej trawie, kiedy ponownie wylądował przed dworkiem Lucjusza. Mężczyzna tym razem na niego czekał, chociaż nie spojrzał na niego ani raz, bardziej zainteresowany linią lasu. Harry nie znał się na czarodziejskich właściwościach przyrody, ale miał nadzieję, że zagajnik otaczający dwór nie był w niczym podobny do Zakazanego Lasu, który nie raz doprowadził do tego, że nocą śniły mu się koszmary.

\- Przebierz się w coś wygodnego – rzucił Lucjusz, wpatrując się nadal przed siebie.

\- Zostajemy na zewnątrz? – zdziwił się.

A potem dotarło do niego, że Malfoy wspominał jeszcze w tamtym tygodniu, że zaczną biegać. Jakoś nie przyjął tego do wiadomości. Może sama wizja biegającego Lucjusza była niepokojąca. Mugole posiadali specjalne stroje do uprawiania sportu i nie wyobrażał sobie mężczyzny w niczym tak opiętym. Nie sądził również, żeby czarodzieje posiadali dresy, skoro nawet quidditch uprawiano w ciężkich wielowarstwowych szatach, które co prawda nie krępowały ruchów, ale jednak cały czas łopotały na wietrze, do czego musiał się przyzwyczaić podczas pierwszych lotów. Strój zawodników był ściśle określony poprzez zasady sięgające jeszcze czasów Merlina, jakby się mogło zdawać. Pani Hooch zapewne nie pozwoliłaby mu wsiąść na miotłę w zwykłych spodenkach – jakkolwiek wygodne by to nie było. Może zostałby nawet zdyskwalifikowany.

Wyśmiany na pewno.

Lucjusz nadal wpatrywał się w ścianę lasu, najwyraźniej nie kwapiąc się odpowiadać mu na coś tak oczywistego. Jego koszula była luźniejsza i poranny wiatr poruszał nią delikatnie odsłaniając trochę więcej bladej skóry. Wiedział, że męskie ciała porastały włosami, ale Malfoyowie zawsze wydawali mu się na to zbyt wydelikaceni. Ron zaczynał przypominać już swojego ojca nie tylko z postury, ale również rudawego zarostu, szorstkiego i gęstego. Tymczasem klatka piersiowa Lucjusza była pokryta jasnymi kręconymi włoskami, które jakoś dziwnie pasowały do jego karnacji.

Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie jakoś specjalnie wyglądających spodni. Na pewno materiał nie przypominał w niczym mugolskiego. Może jednak wystarczyło, że nie miał na sobie szaty, która akurat w czasie ćwiczeń musiała chociaż trochę krępować ruchy. Czarodzieje ubierali tak wiele warstw dla ochrony, a nie wygody. Harry wiedział jak wiele czarów wpleciono w jego szkolne szaty. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, że ubranie Lucjusza było tarczą samą w sobie.

Ruszył w stronę budynku bez słowa, zostawiając Malfoya wpatrującego się nadal przed siebie.

ooo

Lucjusz był dokładnie tam, gdzie się rozstali. Mężczyzna rozprostowywał dłonie, wyciągając je przed siebie. Jego palce były przeraźliwie długie. Harry nigdy nie uważał swoich rąk za małe, ale w porównaniu z Lucjuszem dostrzegał dysproporcję. Kiedy te dłonie nie obwijały się wokół różdżki lub szpady i mógł je dostrzec w pełnej okazałości, robiły wrażenie. Nie wydawały się jednak przy tym silne. Miały w sobie pełną wątłość.

Cisza, która przedtem była kojąca, stała się nagle całkiem podejrzana i podniósł głowę, tylko po to, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz zwrócił swoją pełną uwagę z powrotem na niego. I musiał widzieć, że Harry gapi się na jego dłonie. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego jego policzki zapłonęły. Malfoy nie był ,aż tak interesujący. Jego palce po prostu przypominały szpony i może nawet wygarnąłby to mężczyźnie, gdyby ten powiedział chociaż słowo. Lucjusz jednak zmarszczył brwi, a potem zawinął dłonie na piersi, przyglądając mu się nagle od stóp do głów.

\- Rozumiem, że to jest mugolski strój – stwierdził mężczyzna tonem, który było trudno rozszyfrować.

Harry niemal od razu wziął to za obelgę. Jego koszulka była trochę za duża, ale tylko dlatego, że ciotka nie znała jego rozmiaru. Przestał nosić ubrania po Dudleyu jakiś czas temu. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że wszystko było nowe, ale na pewno sporo się zmieniło odkąd poszedł do Hogwartu.

Nie był pewien gdzie ubierał się Lucjusz, ale pewnie i tak nikogo w czarodziejskim świecie nie było stać na dorównanie Malfoyom. A przynajmniej Draco pilnował, aby wszyscy tak sądzili.

\- Coś nie w porządku? - spytał, zaplatając dłonie na piersi i prostując się lekko.

Lucjusz wydawał się nawet ubawiony przez ułamek sekundy. I Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie powielił ruch, który Malfoy wykonał chwilę wcześniej. Jego ręce opadły wzdłuż ciała niemal od razu.

\- Jeśli będę biegł za szybko, poinformuj mnie o tym – powiedział Lucjusz. - Staraj się trzymać głowę wysoko i oddychać przez nos jak długo będziesz w stanie – dodał, ignorując kompletnie jego pytanie.

Harry nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ponownie ust, gdy Malfoy najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej zaczął oddalać się od niego. Biegli w dół niewielkiego wzgórza, na którym położony był dworek, mając las cały czas po prawej i Harry był trochę zaskoczony tym jak lekko Lucjusz wyglądał przed nim. Mógłby dogonić mężczyznę i nadrobić chwilę, którą stracił na samym początku, ale to oznaczałoby, że poruszaliby się ramię w ramię, a ta myśl nie była przyjemna. Mogli razem ćwiczyć, ale jeśli Snape miał w jednym rację to na pewno w tym, że Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi nie należało ufać. Nie zamierzał popełniać tego błędu.

Mężczyzna nie zwalniał, ale również nie przyspieszał. Harry czuł jak pracowały jego mięśnie, rozgrzewając się od ruchu, którego nie miał od tak dawna. Schody w Hogwarcie przemieszczały się, skracając im skutecznie drogę na zajęcia. Byli zbyt dorośli na to, aby biegać po szkolnych korytarzach jak na pierwszym roku. Trening quidditcha zakładał loty na miotłe, a nie ruch per se, więc chociaż jego mięśnie wydawały się dobrze wypracowane, jednak zaczynał odczuwać ciężkość w nogach już po kilku dobrych metrach. A Lucjusz biegł z lekkością i gracją, której nie potrafił mu odmówić. Już wcześniej podczas treningów ze szpadą i różdżką widział w ruchach Malfoya zadziwiającą płynność, ale nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mężczyzna był w czymś od niego lepszy.

Jego naczelnym celem życiowym stało się jakiś czas temu zwyciężanie nad Malfoyami i pokazywanie im gdzie ich miejsce. Czyli tuż za nim. Draco nienawidził tego i tylko dlatego sprawiało mu to taką satysfakcję. Tymczasem Lucjusz z łatwością zaczął zostawiać go w tyle. I Harry mógł krzyknąć, ale to oznaczałoby poddanie się i przyznanie do porażki, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Mężczyzna spojrzał przez swoje ramię, jakby czytał w jego myślach i zawrócił bez słowa, biegnąc w jego kierunku. Rumieniec na jego policzkach wydawał się niezdrowy i psuł cały obraz arystokratycznej bladości, tak charakterystycznej dla Malfoyów. Może cieszyłoby go to bardziej, gdyby nie to, że jego płuca paliły go żywym ogniem.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się tuż przy nim, więc Harry wziął głębszy wdech, którego potrzebował. Jego ciało lepiło się od wysiłku, a krew pulsowała wyjątkowo mocno w ręce, która jeszcze nie do końca wróciła do swojej sprawności.

Malfoy przez chwilę spoglądał na niego nieczytelnym wzrokiem. Harry nigdy nie wiedział, co siedziało w tych spojrzeniach. Snape patrzył na niego równie intensywnie przez ostatnie lata i milczał, więc był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł ostry ton Lucjusza.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Myślisz, że Wielki Harry Potter jest niepokonany? Myślisz, że kim jesteś na tych ziemiach?

Spojrzał na Malfoya w szoku, ponieważ mężczyzna wydawał się całkiem spokojny, jakby w jego głosie nie było tego gniewu. Może jego twarz nie posiadała innej maski tylko tą stoicką wszechogarniającą obojętność, jakby stał ponad wszystkim.

\- Jesteś wściekły i to potrafię zrozumieć. Wściekłość to słabość, a obaj wiemy, że jesteś słaby – warknął Lucjusz, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr. – Ten trening cię złamie. Wyzbędziesz się tej dumy i tego samozadowolenia, które płynie z mylnego przekonania, że masz rację i stoisz po odpowiedniej stronie.

\- Sądzisz, że ty stoisz po odpowiedniej stronie? Zabijając bezbronnych? – wszedł mu w słowo, ponieważ słowa Lucjusza brzmiały jak groźba, a to było coś z czym spotkał się wcześniej.

I to nie tak, że nie sądził, że prędzej czy później sięgną po różdżki. Jego własna spoczywała już w dłoni, gotowa do użycia.

Lucjusz zaśmiał szorstko, odchylając głowę do tyłu, ale nie było w tym krzty rozbawienia ani szczerości.

\- Śmierć nie jest niczym nowym na wojnie i zawsze giną niewinni – poinformował go Malfoy. – Mógłbym udawać jak Severus, że zabijam tylko mugolskie śmieci, degeneratów i margines, ale nie zamierzam się oszukiwać. Śmierć to jest śmierć. Uczysz się zabijać i robisz to. Niezależnie czy sprawia ci to przyjemność czy nie. Sądzisz, że przejdziesz przez pole bitewne z bukietem białych lilii w dłoni? Jak wielu położysz szpadą albo różdżką zanim dotrzesz do swojego celu, Harry Potterze? Myślisz, że śmierć ma znaczenie? Będziesz mordercą w chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy zabijesz i nie zmieni tego nic. Dumbledore może usprawiedliwić cię obroną własną albo dobrem wyższym, ale na koniec i tak będziesz niósł śmierć. Śmierć, która będzie konieczna. Śmierć, która nie widzi stron. A wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy zginą od twojej różdżki czy szpady będą mieli bliskich, którzy będą ich opłakiwali. I każdy z nich będzie myślał o tobie jak o mordercy. Możesz oszukiwać się i sądzić, że zabijać będziesz w słusznej sprawie, ale czym jest słuszna sprawa? – spytał Lucjusz.

Harry mimowolnie cofnął się, ale Malfoy zrobił krok w jego stronę, nie pozwalając mu się zanadto oddalić. Mężczyzna nie wyciągnął nawet własnej różdżki, ale nie trudno było odgadnąć kto tutaj miał przewagę. I Harry nie po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że miał do czynienia ze śmierciożercą. Kimś, kto już niósł śmierć.

\- Jesteś dumny ze swoich przekonań i swoich racji. Czegoś co nie jest ani twoje, ani tym bardziej tego nie rozumiesz. Ten ruch, ta strona, której służysz powstała na długo przed twoim urodzeniem. Zostałeś wychowany, żeby wierzyć w dobro, które objawił ci Dumbledore – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – I sądzisz, że jestem mniej od ciebie wart, ponieważ wybieram świadomie? Co jest ważniejsze? Ślepe posłuszeństwo sprawie, której nie rozumiesz czy wybory, z których konsekwencjami się godzisz i które znasz zanim decydujesz? Gdybyś urodził się w rodzinie czystokrwistej nie miałbyś wątpliwości, po której stronie powinieneś stanąć.

Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale jego krtań była boleśnie zaciśnięta.

\- Zawsze mam wybór – powiedział w końcu.

I Lucjusz zaśmiał się, jakby kompletnie w to nie wierzył. I pewnie miał rację. Harry jakoś nie widział swojego wyboru w tej chwili. Nie mógł nie brać udziału w tej wojnie. Już od pierwszych chwil stanowił kluczowy element i nie pozwolono by mu się wycofać. Odpowiedzialność, która na nim spoczywała była ogromna. I zdał sobie z niej sprawę dopiero w chwili, kiedy odkrył jak wielu ludzi zaangażowanych było w tę cichą wojnę, o której nie pisano na razie w Proroku Codziennym.

Lucjusz jednak nie miał racji. On nie miał wyboru, ale każdy z czystokrwistych mógł obrócić się przeciwko Voldemortowi i tego nie zrobili.

\- Syriusz jest Blackiem i nigdy nie popierał waszej strony – powiedział pospiesznie, zanim śmiech Lucjusza przebrzmiał.

\- Syiursz Black – prychnął Malfoy. – Black wybrał faktycznie, ale nie strony, tylko Lupina. Nie interesowała go polityka ani walka. Nie był po waszej stronie. Po prostu nie popierał Lorda – odparł Lucjusz i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie robiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- Ale jednak wybrał – upierał się Harry.

\- Próbujesz przekonać siebie czy mnie? – spytał Lucjusz. – Nie interesują mnie słowne przepychanki. Jedyne co mnie interesuje to wytrenowanie cię, a to nie będzie możliwe, kiedy będziesz cały czas się mi opierał – wyjaśnił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie musisz mnie lubić i nie musisz mi ufać. Możesz dalej sądzić, że wiesz lepiej, że możesz konkurować z moją wiedzą i doświadczeniem na każdym polu. Ale nie musisz tutaj również być i to był wybór, którego konsekwencji nie znałeś, kiedy się decydowałeś.

\- Znałem konsekwencje – odparł.

\- Naprawdę? I dlatego nie współpracujesz? Nie mogę wydawać krótszych poleceń. Mówiłem, że masz mnie poinformować, jeśli nie będziesz w stanie biec. Nie powiedziałeś również o ręce – przypomniał mu Lucjusz. – Nie mogę co chwilę sprawdzać czy dążysz do katastrofy, raniąc sam siebie, żeby pokazać mi… - urwał. – W zasadzie nie wiem co. Co chcesz mi pokazać? Że lata bezruchu to tak naprawdę nic dla ciebie? Że Wielki Harry Potter wyrywa się wszelkim prawom?

Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nasze życie opiera się na wyborach. I tym jak sobie z nimi radzimy. Nie musisz tutaj być. Musisz sobie tylko poradzić z konsekwencjami, które będą następstwem twojego kolejnego wyboru. I to jak sobie z tym poradzisz będzie świadczyło o tobie o wiele bardziej niż śmierć, którą zaczniesz nieść na polu walki. I strona, która wybrała ciebie, bo nie miej złudzeń, że sam miałeś cokolwiek z tym wspólnego – zakpił Lucjusz.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Malfoy posłał mu kolejne długie spojrzenie, które zapewne miało mu przekazać, że mężczyzna jest świadom, że znowu wygrał. Ten jeden raz Harry jednak nie czuł złości.

Lucjusz tymczasem odwrócił się do niego plecami i lekkim truchtem zaczął wracać w stronę dworu. Miał wrażenie, że robiło się coraz chłodniej, ale jakoś nie potrafił podążyć za mężczyzną.


	12. Warunki

_Sza tan w ciem ności łowi, jest to noc ne zwierzę,_

 _Chroń się przed nim w światło, tam cię nie dostrzeże._

 _Adam Mickiewicz_

Harry nie był do końca pewien, gdzie stawia ich obecna sytuacja. Współpraca z Lucjuszem czy bardziej słuchanie mężczyzny nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Nie znali się. A raczej Harry znał go tylko od tej gorszej strony i podejrzewał, że Malfoy nie posiadał żadnej pozytywnej cechy, która mogłaby w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić jego spojrzenie na śmierciożercę. Snape był po ich stronie i chociaż wierzył, że mistrz eliksirów faktycznie szpiegował dla Dumbledore'a nie potrafił do końca przekonać się do profesora. Lucjusz wymagał niemożliwego. Nie mógł odłożyć od tak wszystkich uprzedzeń, do których miał pełne prawo. Malfoy pomógł Voldemortowi na cmentarzu. Harry widział go tam wyraźnie. Wiedział jak wiele śmierci spowodował Lucjusz, a jednak mężczyzna wydawał się nie mieć w ogóle wyrzutów sumienia.

Może to faktycznie miało tak wyglądać. Moody nie wypowiadał się o śmierciożercach jak o ludziach, a przecież każdy z tych ludzi faktycznie miał rodzinę. Chociaż Harry chciał bardzo o tym nie myśleć. A Glizdogon z nich wszystkich przecież zdradził swoich przyjaciół, jego matkę i ojca. I Syriusza, który jeszcze przed śmiercią zdążył oczyścić swoje imię.

Zapomnienie o całej dzielącej ich historii nie było możliwe. I nie zamierzał tego robić. Nie wiedział też w jaką grę grał obecnie Lucjusz. Powolne podrywanie jego zaufania do Dumbledore'a poskutkowało tym, że Harry nie wiedział do kogo miałby się teraz zwrócić. Wątpił, aby Ron czy Hermiona potrafili mu pomóc. Chociaż ta ostatnia zapewne wyśmiałaby jego dziecinność. Coś, na czym przyłapał go Lucjusz. Bo faktycznie sądził, że jest lepszy od niego. Nie zabijał. Nie mordował niewinnych, którzy nie mieli nawet możliwości na obronę własną. I bardzo ciekawiło go jak się ma do tego szermierczy kodeks. Jeśli miał cokolwiek wspólnego z tym rycerskim, o którym legendy słyszał jeszcze w mugolskim świecie, jakim cudem Lucjusz był jeszcze Mistrzem Gildii.

Spojrzał na swoją rękę, która chociaż trzymała pewnie różdżkę, nadal mrowiła. Maść od Snape'a naprawdę pomogła, ale kontuzja mogła wrócić w każdej chwili i wtedy musiałby zaczynać kurację od nowa. A to oznaczało stracony czas, bo jeśli nie mógł w tej dłoni trzymać szpady, nie miał jak ćwiczyć i jego pobyt tutaj mijał się z celem. Lucjusz wydawał się podchodzić do niego ostrożnie, jakby nie był przekonany, że faktycznie im się uda. Może to była jego wina. Snape na pewno nie omieszkał wspomnieć jak poszły im lekcje oklumencji, ale nie potrafił pracować z ludźmi, których nie lubił. Którym nie ufał.

Nie wiedział jednak czy będzie miał inną możliwość. Lucjusz wydawał się jedynym jego wyjściem. Jeszcze nie był pewien jak mógłby w walce z Voldemortem wykorzystać swoje możliwości, ale już samo czarowanie lewą ręką mogłoby wyprowadzić z równowagi nawet najlepszego czarodzieja. Nie spodziewał się, aby ta wiedza i umiejętność była powszechna. Ron nigdy słowem nie napomknął o czarodziejskich tradycjach, a wyśmiewali przecież Draco Malfoya przez kilka dobrych lat za długie włosy, które wcale nie dodawały mu męskości i te ciężkie ozdoby, które zaczynały powoli zdobić jego palce, a które były symbolami jego rodu.

Lucjusz nie miał wielu pierścieni na palcach. Jeden wydawał się szczególnie ważny i tylko jego nie zdejmował przed ich ćwiczeniami.

Harry powłóczył z powrotem do dworu, czując ból w nogach i zmęczenie, które sprawiało, że każdy kolejny krok naprawdę wiele go kosztował. Co gorsze nie był pewien co powinien zrobić. Proszenie Lucjusza o pomoc czy nawet o to, żeby powtórzył cokolwiek jeszcze raz albo wyjaśnił wydawało się mocno upokarzające. Może jednak to miało uratować go przed śmiercią lub jednego z jego przyjaciół. Nie chciał, aby w konsekwencji Ron albo Hermiona zostali zranieni. I to było coś z czym nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić, więc wybór nagle wydawał mu całkiem jasny i klarowny.

Drzwi skrzypnęły nieprzyjemnie, kiedy wsunął się do środka. Lucjusza nie było w bibliotece, ale charakterystyczne świsty powiedziały mu, że Malfoy zapewne ćwiczył. I stanął w progu niewielkiej zbrojowni, nie starając się nawet ukrywać, że już wrócił. Lucjusz poruszał się w ciszy , wykorzystując całą przestrzeń, którą posiadał. Szpada odbijała raz po raz promienie porannego słońca oślepiając go. Nie był pewien czy powinien się odezwać. Mężczyzna na pewno był świadom jego obecności, ale wydawał się nie reagować. I jeśli to była jakaś próba sił, Harry miał i ten pojedynek przegrać. Ale przecież życie nie polegało tylko na wygrywaniu, ale właśnie radzeniu sobie, kiedy sprawy przybierały zupełnie inny obrót. I po raz kolejny musiał przyznać Lucjuszowi w duchu rację, co nie było najłatwiejsze do przełknięcia.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Harry.

Nie zamierzał przepraszać, ale wątpił, aby Lucjusz tego akurat oczekiwał. Obaj wiedzieliby też, że przeprosiny nie byłyby szczere.

Lucjusz odwrócił się w końcu do niego twarzą i opuścił szpadę. Przyglądał mu się z czymś, co Harry mógł uznać za zainteresowanie, gdyby jakakolwiek emocja pojawiła się na obojętnym obliczu. Cisza między nimi znowu się przedłużała, więc zapewne miał kontynuować, ale nie miał nic więcej do dodania. W jego głowie nie panowała tym razem pustka, ale cholerny chaos, którego od dłuższego czasu nie potrafił opanować. I może dlatego coraz gorzej skupiał się na wszystkim, co działo się w czasie teraźniejszym.

Lucjusz nazwał to gniewem, ale to były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane emocje związane ze wszystkimi śmierciami, które widział na oczy przez ostatnie lata. I żadna z nich nie była strachem, co pewnie powinno go przerazić. Miał już jednak dość ukrywania się za Dumbledore'em i udawania, że ma czas. On skończył się już dawno temu. Może w chwili, w której Hagrid odebrał go od ciotki Petunii pokazując mu świat, o którym niczego nie wiedział. I nadal nie miał pojęcia jakie są reguły tej gry. A może nawet czym sama gra była.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie uczył i chcę się nauczyć – powiedział, prostując się odrobinę. – I mój nadgarstek nie jest w dobrej formie. Mięśnie mojej lewej ręki są naciągnięte, ale to powinno do jutra minąć. Maść Sn… profesora Snape'a sporo pomogła. Mogę ci mówić to wszystko, ale… - urwał i odchrząknął, czując ciepło bijące od swoich policzków. – Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie idiotą i nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie – mówił dalej, trochę zaskoczony, że ma jeszcze energię na jakiekolwiek żądania, ale cisza Malfoya dziwnie przypominała zgodę, więc korzystał z niej dopóki mógł. – Nie obrażaj mnie i nie obrażaj mojej rodziny. Jeśli chcesz mnie uczyć, nie rób tego.

Lucjusz odłożył szpadę do jednego z futerałów głaszcząc jej powierzchnię, niby od niechcenia. Harry obserwował go w napięciu, bo ta cholerna cisza doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby wiedział, czego Malfoy chciał. Lucjusz nie mógł robić niczego bezinteresownie, a w liście do Dumbledore'a nie zamieścił żadnych warunków. Była to czysta jednostronna propozycja, która teraz spędzała mu sen z powiek.

\- Nie mogę obiecać, że cię nie obrażę, kiedy zachowujesz się jak dziecko – odparł w końcu Lucjusz.

\- To się już więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.

Lucjusz uniósł brew, jakby nawet przez chwilę mu nie wierzył.

\- I nie będziesz się rzucał za każdym razem, kiedy otworzę usta, a z nich wyjdzie treść, która nie do końca odpowiada twojemu światopoglądowi? – zainteresował się mężczyzna.

W jego głosie nie było kpiny. I może łatwiej byłoby, gdyby znowu zaczęli się kłócić, ale przecież nie do tego w tej chwili dążyli. I może Harry starał się utrudniać wszystko na siłę. Lucjusz w końcu reagował tylko na jego zachowanie. A on miotał się, nie potrafiąc się do końca dostosować do całkiem nowej dla niego sytuacji. Presja była ogromna. Oczekiwania zapewne jeszcze większe. Wiedział jak wielu ludzi na niego liczyło i ślepo w niego wierzyło. A on nie potrafił trzymać nawet poprawnie różdżki w lewej dłoni.

Nikt nigdy nie oferował mu pomocy. Snape nie chciał go uczyć. Hermiona zmuszała go do pracy, a Ron po prostu sam zazwyczaj nie wiedział co zrobić z esejem, więc zostawał do późna w bibliotece goniąc czas. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o Dursleyach i minie ciotki Petunii, gdyby poprosił o cokolwiek. Szyderstwa nie miałyby końca, a tych nie chciał usłyszeć z ust Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Mamy różne wizje – podjął mężczyzna. – Nigdy nie będziemy się zgadzać. Ten trening cię złamie. Nie dlatego, że ja chcę cię złamać i złożyć na nowo. Ten trening cię złamie, ponieważ łamie każdego, kto chce osiągnąć coś więcej. I poskładać będziesz musiał się sam, decydując kim chcesz być w momencie, w którym zostanie ci podarowana pierwsza szpada. Nikt nie zrobi tego za ciebie, a musisz zrozumieć, że pomimo różnic, kiedy trzymamy szpady naprzeciwko siebie, liczy się tylko technika i doświadczenie. Coś, czego nie posiadasz. Ten trening nauczy cię pokory i bólu. I pewnie sądzisz, że przeszedłeś przez wiele złego, ale to dopiero początek. W ciągu tygodni przejdziemy do pojedynków i nasze szpady nie będą zabezpieczone zaklęciami ochronnymi. I każde nacięcie na twojej skórze będzie pamiątką po błędzie, który popełniłeś. Każda rana zostanie blizną, ponieważ ten metal wykuwany miesiącami został zaklęty tak, aby zabijać i ranić. I nauczę cię zabijać i ranić, ponieważ po to tutaj przyszedłeś. Jeśli chcesz to komplikować polityką i etyką, postaraj się przynajmniej wiedzieć o czym mówisz.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić. Spoglądał na Lucjusza nadal, nie cofając się tym razem, ponieważ i tak nie miał gdzie uciec. A wycofanie się oznaczało kolejny krok do tyłu i stracony czas. Lucjusz zresztą nie wydawał się wściekły. Informował go o własnych zasadach i Harry musiał to przyjąć do wiadomości.

\- Opowiedz mi o tym – powiedział.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Opowiedz mi o Gildii i szermierce. Jest jakiś kodeks? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie ma kodeksu. Są zasady – odparł Malfoy, opierając się biodrem o szklaną gablotę, w której przed chwilą schował swoją szpadę. – Mamy obowiązki. Szkolimy tych, których uważamy za godnych. Jeśli są zdolni do postępu. Sam talent nie wystarcza. Szermierz to nie tylko fechtunek, ale sposób myślenia, ponieważ w walce nigdy nie wyłączasz mózgu. Nie zauważasz tego, ale on pracuje cały czas przepisując na ruch każdą myśl. Szpada jest zakończeniem twojej ręki. Kończyną, o której nie wiedziałeś, że kiedykolwiek ci jej brakowało. Musisz znać jej ciężar, wiedzieć jak została wykonana – wyjaśnił Lucjusz. – Jak wiele zaklęć zostało wpisanych w metal. Musisz poznać swoją broń tak dobrze jak znasz samego siebie.

\- Więc kiedy kupię swoją szpadę? – spytał ciekawie.

Wargi Lucjusza drgnęły lekko, jakby mężczyzna walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Kiedy poznasz samego siebie. Co możesz o sobie powiedzieć teraz? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna i zanim Harry zdążył tak naprawdę się nad tym zastanowić, Lucjusz kontynuował. – Walki przeprowadza się jeden na jednego. Gildia nie popiera walki o władzę. Mistrzem zostałem, ponieważ mam największe kwalifikacje. Jestem najlepszy i pozostali o tym wiedzą. To nie podlega dyskusji. I kiedy przyjdzie ktoś lepszy ode mnie, ustąpię, ponieważ taka jest kolej rzeczy. Pojedynki były częstsze w latach wcześniejszych, kiedy do Gildii chciało dostać się więcej niepowołanych osób. Niegodnych tytułów i szacunku, który przychodził wraz ze stanowiskami w bractwie – ciągnął Malfoy. – Teraz jest nas niewielu. Tradycja jest kultywowana przez niewielką grupę.

\- Wszyscy są śmierciożercami? – spytał wprost.

\- W Wielkiej Brytanii jest nas trzech. I nie liczy się strona, a jedynie walka – odparł Lucjusz bez zająknięcia. – Liczy się jedynie świst, który będzie wydawało ostrze twojej szpady, przecinającej powietrze i taniec, w którym się zapomnisz. Zgrzyt metalu o metal i przyspieszone bicie serca, kiedy adrenalina i niepewność zmieszają się ze sobą. I późniejszy smak zwycięstwa, które na pewno nadejdzie. Kiedy będziesz chciał stanąć do walki, na pewno to zrozumiesz – stwierdził mężczyzna. – I nie będzie miało znaczenia czy podniesiesz swoją szpadę przeciwko śmierciożercy czy komukolwiek innemu. Przeciwnik jest przeciwnikiem. A walczy się, aby wygrać.

Harry przełknął ciężko, robiąc kolejny głębszy wdech. Skłamałby, gdyby nie wiedział o czym Lucjusz mówił. Wcześniej jednak doświadczał tego uczucia wolności tylko w powietrzu. Quidditch oznaczał rywalizację i wiedział, że jako szukający nie miał sobie równych. To co jednak Lucjusz próbował mu wytłumaczyć wydawało się jednak złe na tak wielu poziomach. Malfoy jednak w końcu nie twierdził, że śmierć dawała radość, a jedynie sama walka i w to potrafił uwierzyć.

\- A co jeśli będziemy walczyć przeciwko sobie? – zainteresował się.

Przysięga chroniła go jedynie w tym dworze i nie miał złudzeń, że gdyby Voldemort wydał rozkaz ataku na Hogwart, Lucjusz stałby w pierwszym szeregu z różdżką w dłoni. I nie zawahałby się. Dlatego z całych sił starał się dzielić to co się działo na _teraz_ i **tutaj** , nie chcąc doprowadzić do tragicznej w skutkach pomyłki. Malfoy był niebezpieczny.

\- Nigdy nie walcz z kimś lepszym od siebie – odparł Lucjusz, jakby to było całkiem logiczne. – Poznasz to po tym jak się rusza. Poznasz to w swojej głowie. Jeśli przed przystąpieniem do pojedynku będziesz miał wątpliwości co do rozstrzygnięcia starcia, jesteś martwy zanim uniosłeś szpadę.

\- Mam się wycofać? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, masz być lepszy niż ktokolwiek – odparł Malfoy, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.


	13. Przyszłość

_Kto zbyt wiele ocze kuje i żąda, ściąga na siebie ciem ne chmu ry. Sam tworzy so bie złe dni._

 _Phil Bosmans_

Spodziewał się kilku godzin wolności, aby wszystkie te emocje mogły osiąść, ale Lucjusz sięgnął lewą ręką po swoją różdżkę, kiedy tylko ostatnie jego słowa przebrzmiały. Wycofywanie się na polu bitwy zapewne mogło spotkać się nie tylko z upokorzeniem, ale również ze śmiercią. Nie miał możliwości wyboru przeciwnika. I nie wątpił, że wszyscy będą atakowali przede wszystkim jego. Zakon mógł mu zapewnić tylko częściową ochronę, doprowadzając do nieuchronnego starcia, na które czekał od kilku lat. Na które nie był przygotowany.

\- Próbowałem ćwiczyć przed lustrem, ale… - urwał i westchnął.

Lucjusz skinął głową, jakby w lot pojmował z czym miał problem.

\- Trenowałeś w ciągu tego tygodnia? – spytał rzeczowo mężczyzna.

\- Tylko na tyle na ile pozwalała mi ręka – przyznał. – Próbowałem czarować, ale bez skutku – dodał i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Pokaż mi – zażądał Lucjusz, ale jego głos jednocześnie pozostał irytująco pusty, jakby mężczyzna zdecydował dawkować już i tak przecież przez siebie nieokazywane emocje.

Harry stanął w lekkim rozkroku, z prawą nogą w przodzie, ponieważ różdżka miała nie być jego jedynym problemem. I nie chciał uczyć się czarowania w innej pozycji, jeśli już niedługo miał trenować tylko z bronią w dłoni. Szpada ważyła o wiele więcej i musiał być przygotowany do używania jej w miarę komfortowy i pewny sposób. Tracenie równowagi przy każdym kroku było ryzykiem, którego nie chciał podejmować, gdyby doszło do starcia.

Lucjusz obserwował go w milczeniu, do czego pewnie powinien był się przyzwyczaić. Miał jednak wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Może barki mężczyzny wyglądały na mniej napięte. Na pewno nie widział pracujących mięśni na jego szczęce, gdy ten zaciskał mocniej zęby jeszcze tydzień temu, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że całe napięcie między nimi zniknęło. Czuł jednak wyraźnie, że obaj się testują w tej chwili i pewnie miało to nie ulec zmianie przez kilka następnych tygodni.

Wyprostował się, biorąc głębsze wdechy, ale jego magia po prostu nie łączyła się z lewą ręką. Jakby żyły, które doprowadzały do niej krew były przytkane. Podskoczył zresztą, kiedy poczuł na skórze dotyk rąk Lucjusza. Nie przypominał sobie, aby zetknęli się fizycznie chociaż raz. Palce Malfoya były też o wiele cieplejsze niż mogło się wydawać. Sądził, że za tą bladością szedł również chorobliwy chłód.

Lucjusz objął dłonią jego nadgarstek poruszając nim delikatnie. Różdżka Harry'ego była wycelowana tuż ponad prawym ramieniem mężczyzny, ale Malfoy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Skupiony był bardziej na mięśniach, które w czasie jego zabiegów zaczęły się rozluźniać.

\- Jesteś zbyt sztywny – powiedział Lucjusz. – Nie myśl o różdżce. Myśl o magii. Myśl o zaklęciach. Myśl o tym, co masz zrobić, a nie czy stoisz w odpowiedni sposób - poradził mu, puszczając w końcu jego dłoń.

Opuścił rękę tylko na chwilę, a potem podniósł ją ponownie wyżej, kompletnie nieprofecjsjonalnie, bez żadnej finezji w ruchu, celując gdzie popadnie. Niewielka nitka magii oderwała się od końcówki jego różdżki wybijając dziurę w ścianie naprzeciwko. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był wcale pod wrażeniem tego pokazu. Harry poczuł tylko ciepło bijące od policzków. Snape w końcu kpił na temat jego zdolności, a on tylko potwierdzał, że przynosił z sobą zniszczenia.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkał całkiem szczerze tym razem.

Nie chciał podpalić własności Lucjusza. To był wypadek i nie wątpił, że czekały ich kolejne. Miał wrażenie, że coś odblokowało się w nim, ale czuł się bardziej tak jak podczas pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy bał się wszystkiego. Słyszał o wypadkach z magią, które miewały dzieci. Sam pewnie spowodował nie jedną katastrofę. Przypominał sobie o jedynym razie, kiedy Dursleyowie zabrali go do zoo i jakie pretensje miał wuj Vernon, kiedy Dudley został zamknięty w terrarium tamtego węża.

Teraz był prawie dorosły. Nie wyobrażał sobie zniszczeń, które mógłby spowodować, gdyby jego obecna moc wyrwała się spod kontroli. Robił to bardziej instynktownie, panując nad swoją magią, ale jego lewa ręka niemal mrowiła.

\- Widzę wątpliwości na twojej twarzy – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Wyzbądź się ich. Potrzebujesz tej magii, więc musisz do niej dotrzeć.

\- Nie chcę wybić kolejnej dziury w twojej ścianie – przyznał.

\- Dotrzesz do niej niezależnie od ceny – poinformował go Lucjusz i był całkiem poważny.

Harry oczami wyobraźni widział już niewielki dworek płonący po kilku godzinach jego prób. Może dlatego Snape w sali eliksirów tak często czyścił jego kociołek. Zaczynał dostrzegać w tym nie tylko złośliwość.

\- Różdżka w górę – zakomenderował Lucjusz i Harry niemal od razu uniósł dłoń, pozwalając magii wyzwolić się.

Malfoy stał na tyle daleko od niego, aby był bezpieczny, ale mężczyzna i tak drgnął niespokojnie, kiedy kolejne niecelne zaklęcie trafiło w ścianę. Dziura była większa i nosiła ślady nadpalenia. Lucjusz nie wyglądał na wściekłego, wpatrywał się w niego jedynie z wyczekiwaniem, jakby faktycznie sądził, że Harry przez kilka następnych minut będzie powtarzał ten manewr. Nie wierzył w to, że Lucjusz pozwalał mu niszczyć swój dom.

\- Nie każesz mi za to zapłacić, no nie? – zawahał się.

\- Nie stać cię – odparł Lucjusz i nie było w tym ani krzty jadu.

Harry nie zamierzał się również sprzeczać. Malfoy i w tym przypadku miał rację.

ooo

Ktokolwiek przygotowywał posiłki, znał się na rzeczy. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak zmęczony, ale kiedy usiadł przy stole jego lewa ręka drżała niekontrolowanie. Miał wrażenie, jakby magia przepływała przez całe jego ciało. Nie czuł się tak paradoksalnie silnym jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Jeśli Lucjusza wypełniało coś podobnego każdego dnia, przestawał się dziwić, że mężczyzna trzymał się zawsze prosto. I tak malfoyowska pewność siebie znajdywała nareszcie jakieś podstawy.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o twoim stroju - rzucił Lucjusz, zanim zaczęli jeść.

Harry spojrzał na swoją koszulkę, którą może i powinien zmienić przed posiłkiem. Biegał w niej rano i przepocił ją dość mocno, ale nie mieli nawet pięciu minut czasu. Nie zdążył wrócić do swojego pokoju. Jego rzeczy zresztą leżały koło łóżka nadal w plecaku. Spieszył się, wiedząc, że ślizgoni nie przepadali za czekaniem na kogokolwiek. A jeszcze wtedy nie chciał prowokować Lucjusza. Teraz również nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale to wywodziło się mniej z ostrożności, a bardziej, ze świadomości, że ich małe porozumienie przyniosło więcej niż cały poprzedni weekend.

Nareszcie czuł, że gdzieś zdążał. I miał wrażenie, że cel jest na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

\- Co w nim nie tak? – spytał wprost.

\- Myślałeś o przyszłości? – zainteresował się Lucjusz pozornie bez związku. – Pytałeś ilu nas jest. Gildia ma pewne wymogi. Jeśli cię będę trenował, jeśli staniesz się jednym z nas, twoje zachowanie i twój strój będą musiały się zmienić. Przed Czarnym Panem będziesz mógł stanąć w mugolskich ubraniach, jeśli jest takie twoje życzenie, ale nie zostaniesz zaakceptowany przez Gildię wyglądając w ten sposób. Jesteś szermierzem natchnionym. Masz talent, którego pozazdrości ci nie jeden i mówię tutaj również o członkach Gildii. Pewnego dnia mógłbyś stać się nawet jej Mistrzem, jeśli spożytkujesz potencjał, który dostrzegam – przyznał Malfoy.

\- Więc o to chodzi? – spytał Harry. – Przygotowujesz mnie na swojego następcę? Co z tego będziesz miał?

Lucjusz zaśmiał się, tym razem wdzięcznie, tonem pełnym humoru, którego Harry nie spodziewał się wcale. Co dziwniejsze nie czuł się wyśmiewany.

\- Jeśli zostałbyś Mistrzem, oznaczałoby to, że od dawna jestem martwy. Sądzisz, że będę oczekiwał spłacenia długu, który zaciągniesz zza grobu? – spytał Lucjusz.

\- Mówiłeś, że Mistrzem staje się ten, kto jest lepszy. Ustąpiłbyś mi? – zainteresował się.

Powieka nawet nie drgnęła Lucjuszowi.

\- Zanim do tego dojdzie minie wiele lat. To nie jest problem obecnych czasów. To nie jest problem nawet przyszłej dekady – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Ale jeśli do tego dojdzie…

\- Będę naprawdę stary. Może będzie po mnie nawet dwóch kolejnych Mistrzów. Potrzebujesz doświadczenia, a to zdobywa się z czasem. I nie zapominaj, że każdy z nas się rozwija – odparł Lucjusz. - Jeśli jednak uda ci się, ustąpię. Taka jest tradycja.

\- A ona jest najważniejsza – wtrącił Harry. – Nie jestem czystokrwisty.

\- Widzisz jakiś problem w tym? – spytał Lucjusz. – Talent nie wybiera. Gildia jest ponad pochodzenie. Jeśli masz tę iskrę jesteś jednym z nas. Poza tym narodziłeś się z czarownicy i czarodzieja. Twoje pochodzenie jest dostatecznie udowodnione – stwierdził.

Harry jedynie skinął głową. To wydawało się ,aż zbyt proste. Gdyby nie wspomnienie treningu sprzed tygodnia i bólu, który temu towarzyszył, miałby wrażenie, że to jakiś dziwny sen.

\- Próbujesz mnie zwabić władzą? – spytał w końcu.

\- Żadna władza nie przychodzi z tytułem Mistrza. Jedynie prestiż. Jesteś uczony przez najlepszego z najlepszych – odparł Lucjusz, nie kryjąc satysfakcji z własnych słów. – Co przyszłoby mi z uwiedzenia cię na naszą stronę? Musisz widzieć, że czekałaby cię śmierć.

\- Tak, ale… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Co masz z tego? Co obiecał ci Dumbledore?

Lucjusz prychnął wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Jeśli wygracie nic mnie nie uratuje, Harry Potterze – odparł rozbawiony Malfoy.

\- Musisz mieć jakiś plan – rzucił.

\- I sądzisz, że ci go zdradzę? – spytał Lucjusz.

I Harry zamarł, ponieważ faktycznie trochę się zagalopował. Nie wierzył jednak, że Malfoy nie miał przynajmniej dwóch asów w rękawie. A może i posiadał całą talię, o której nikt nie wiedział. Nie wątpił, że Lucjusz rozgrywał swoją własną grę. Martwiły go jednak zarówno pionki jak i cała ta sytuacja. Nie widział jej rozwiązania, które miałoby pozytywne zakończenie dla nich obu. Jak z Voldemortem mógł wygrać tylko jeden z nich, a tymczasem Lucjusz siedział z nim przy jednym stole i uczył go sztuki, która mogła doprowadzić do jego przegranej. Harry nie widział tutaj krzty logiki. I to martwiło go najbardziej.

\- Co z tego masz? – spytał jeszcze raz.

\- Uczę szermierza natchnionego. To wartość sama w sobie – odparł Lucjusz. – Nie dostrzegasz tego jeszcze, ale każdy z pozostałych zazdrości mi tej możliwości. Wszystko co będziesz potrafił, będziesz zawdzięczał mnie – dodał.

I to kompletnie nie odpowiadało na pytanie Harry'ego.

ooo

Spędził w wannie o kilka minut za długo. Jego skóra pomarszczyła się na dłoniach i stopach, ale zmyl z siebie pot i część zmęczenia. Lucjusz go martwił, ale bardziej niepokoiłoby go, gdyby pojął o co chodzi w życiu ślizgonom. Może sama satysfakcja była dla nich tak ważna, że narażali życie. Nie widział powodu do dumy w tym, że zabierał Lucjuszowi czas i wybijał dziury w ścianie jego dworu. Jeśli Malfoy chciał zabić w nim całe dobro, które dostrzegali inni – nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Nie był gliną w rękach nikogo. Już nie. Snape radził mu nie ufać nikomu i to chyba była najbardziej przydatna rzecz, jaką usłyszał w ostatnim tygodniu.

Przez głowę przeszła mu nawet myśl, że Malfoy po swoim przyspieszonym kursie będzie groził im nawet skandalem. Nie wyobrażał sobie co stałoby się, gdyby po wygranej wojnie wyszło na jaw, że Harry Potter był trenowany przez aktywnego śmierciożercę, członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Człowieka, który nawet nie planował zmiany stron. Lucjusz nie chciał być uratowany, bo zapewne to oznaczało zależność od kogoś, a na to Malfoy nie pozwoliłby sobie nigdy.

Snape był na każde skinienie Dumbledore'a, ale miał dług, który nadal spłacał. Dług, który mógł być nigdy nie spłacony. Zaczynał postrzegać ten układ w całkiem innym świetle. I przestawał się dziwić ciągłej frustracji Snape'a, który ryzykował z nich wszystkich najwięcej, a słuchano go najmniej. Harry bywał na spotkaniach Zakonu i widział jak traktowano mistrza eliksirów. Jeszcze do niedawna uważał to za całkiem zasłużone, ale teraz nie był tego taki pewien. Szczególnie, że tylko Snape zamierzał odwiedzać go w tym dworze, upewniając się, że był całkowicie bezpieczny, chociaż mieli dość burzliwą historię własnej znajomości.

Zawsze miał mieszane uczucia w stosunku do ślizgonów, ale nie bez powodów. Lucjusz przestał wyprowadzać go z równowagi, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że jego odpowiedzi stały się bardziej zrozumiałe. Może brakowało mu faktycznie szacunku dla tradycji. I gdyby spojrzał na to okiem wychowanego wiarą w reguły Malfoya to miałoby sens, ale nie potrafił.

Lucjusz mówił o przyszłości z taką pewnością, jakby miał już wiedzę o tym co się wydarzy. Może wiedział już wtedy w Zakazanym Lesie, że Harry miał potencjał i dlatego zareagował tak pospiesznie listem, wykradając go zanim ktokolwiek inny dostrzegłby w nim tę iskrę. Harry jej nie widział. Wiedział jedynie, że świst ostrza w powietrzu zaczynał fascynować go coraz bardziej. I to jak Lucjusz opowiadał o szermierce, jakby to był styl życia, a nie jedyna sztuka, którą należało opanować.

Magia i walka przenikały się.

Miał pomyśleć o przyszłości. Lucjusz chciał, aby dokonał wyboru i zapewne zmiana stroju miała być wyznacznikiem kierunku, w którym chciał pójść. Zawsze mógł przestać trenować wraz z końcem wojny. Nie wątpił, że ich drogi rozejdą się. To był czas, który wykradali teraz i powinien dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Malfoy mógł nie zdradzić mu nazwisk innych członków Gildii i wtedy nie miałby kontaktu z całym bractwem. A nie sądził, że potrafiłby tak po prostu porzucić coś, co miało mu przyjść z takim trudem. Już teraz czuł jak jego ciało zmieniało się. Wystarczył tydzień, aby stał się bardziej świadom ruchu, w który wprawiał swoje mięśnie. Kiedy nie bolały, czuł je nadal. Napięcie, które wprawiało go w ekscytację nawet teraz.

I nie musiał nawet odrywać stóp od ziemi.

Nie wyobrażał sobie jeszcze siebie na miejscu Lucjusza. Ruszającego się w ten doskonały sposób. Niemal nie poruszając drobin powietrza podczas obrotów. Wiedział jednak, że ten dzień miał nadejść. I Malfoy nie odbierał mu tego, pozwalając mu rozpoznać cel, do którego dążył.

Woda robiła się coraz chłodniejsza, więc wyszedł z wanny, chyba po raz pierwszy nie obwijając się od razu ręcznikiem. Spojrzał w lustrze na napięty biceps swojej ręki. Nie powiększył się wiele, ale widział jak poruszały się mięśnie Lucjusza, kiedy trzymał szpadę w dłoni. Już niedługo jego ciało, chociaż szczupłe i pozornie bezsilne, miało zmienić się nie do poznania. Jego przedramiona i nadgarstki były nieprzyjemnie szczupłe. A przynajmniej do tej pory tak uważał. Jednak z budową ciała Rona, nie mógłby ruszać się płynnie i szybko. Przypominałby granitowy blok, a nie brzozę, która miałaby uchylać się przed ciosami i blokować je, kiedy to tylko możliwe.

Nie był zbyt wysoki, ale to tylko oznaczało mniejszą przestrzeń, w którą przeciwnik mógłby trafić. Jego ręce nie były równie długie jak te należące do Lucjusza, a to oznaczało, że miał mniejszy zakres ciosu. Teraz to wydawało mu się całkiem oczywiste i pewnie powinien wykorzystać zdobyte informacje przy pierwszej sposobności.

Wytarł się, wsuwając na siebie koszulkę i dżinsy. Zrobił kilka obrotów, trzymając dłonie tak, jakby miał w nich zarówno różdżkę jak i szpadę. Bardziej to wyglądało jednak na zabawę niczego nieświadomego dzieciaka, niż część faktycznego pojedynku. Lucjusz powiedział, że nigdy nie powinien walczyć z nikim, kto jest od niego lepszy. Że pozna to, kiedy na kogoś spojrzy. Jak jednak jego przyszli przeciwnicy mieli odkryć jego wyższość, kiedy spoglądaliby na dzieciaka w za dużej koszulce, którego kończyny wystawały z materiału podkreślając tylko jego nieproporcjonalność.

Pani Weasley twierdziła, że to normalne dla nastolatków i miało minąć. Ron już nabierał masy mięśniowej, ale różnili się. Był pewien, że Lucjusz składał się ze szczupłych kończyn i ciała, które było wytrenowane do szybkości i gibkości. Mężczyzna jednak maskował to czarodziejskimi szatami, które jednocześnie ukrywały jego zalety.

Zszedł na dół, znajdując Lucjusza w bibliotece. Nieodłączny kieliszek wina znajdował się w jego dłoni. Koszula była lekko rozpięta, ale to nie było nic nowego.

Malfoy drgnął, ale nie spojrzał na niego. Nie zapraszał go też do środka. Harry był jednak pewien, że gdyby przeszkadzał, zostałby wyproszony.

Nie był pewien kiedy Snape zamierzał się pojawić, ale nie planował podsłuchiwać. Naprawdę nie był w tym dobry.

\- Pomyślałem o przyszłości – zaczął, odchrząkując.

Lucjusz w końcu podniósł głowę znad swojej książki.

\- Poproszę Hermionę, żeby kupiła dla mnie szaty przy następnym wyjściu do Hogsmeade – dodał.

Mógłby przysiąc, że Malfoy był zadowolony, ale twarz mężczyzny nic tak naprawdę nie zdradzała.


	14. Taniec Śmierci

_Kto wie, że jest głębo kim, sta ra się o jas ność. Kto chce tłumo wi zda wać się głębo kim, sta ra się o ciem ność. Bo tłum uważa za głębo kie wszys tko, cze go dna zba dać nie może._

 _Fryderyk Nietzsche_

Kiedy wziął do ręki ponownie szpadę, miał wrażenie, jakby faktycznie narodził się na nowo. Jego dłoń nie bolała już tak bardzo, ale raczej nic nie powstrzymałoby go przed ponowną próbą. Ten świst, który słyszał w snach przez cały tydzień, rozległ się w powietrzu, niosąc w pewnym sensie ukojenia dla jego zmysłów. Wszystko wydawało się trafiać powoli na swoje miejsce i chociaż tempo zmian nie satysfakcjonowało go, wiedział, że gdzieś na końcu tej drogi znajduje się jego święty Graal.

Lucjusz obserwował go uważnie, ale mężczyzna wydawał się niemal przyjazny. Jakby jego złośliwość i złość dotyczyły głównie tego, że ubzdurał sobie, iż Harry zmarnuje talent dany mu przez naturę. Może Malfoy musiał trenować o wiele dłużej, aby stać się tym kim był teraz. Harry nie znał jego historii i Lucjusz nie wspominał ani słowem o człowieku, który nauczył go walczyć. Nie wiedział czy może pytać. I nie był pewien czy chce znać odpowiedź, bo wszystko co dotyczyło Malfoya wydawało się już dostatecznie zawikłane. Może dowiedziałby się, że Moody był nauczycielem Lucjusza. Albo ktoś inny, kogo mężczyzna później zabił podczas jednego z wcześniejszych ataków, których dopuszczali się na czarodziejów zanim Voldemort zniknął.

Lucjusz zabijał i Harry wątpił, aby potrafił o tym zapomnieć. Mężczyzna zresztą poruszał się jak kot. Materiał, pod którym ukrywał swoje ciało, falował lekko podczas każdego jego kroku, ocierając się o jasną skórę. Nadal było na tyle widno, że nie zapalili świec, ale słonce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Porankami promienie przeświecały przez te koszule i Harry mógł dostrzec jak szczupły tak naprawdę był Lucjusz. Wieczorami wokół Malfoya wydawała się unosić niezdrowa aura.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że dostrzegał zarys Mrocznego Znaku i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak tatuaż wyglądał na skórze Lucjusza. Widział raz ramię Snape'a i czarne linie szpeciły jego ciało. A obaj byli niemal tak samo bladzi. Snape może bardziej wyglądał na niezdrowego. Bladość Lucjusza wydawała się być świadomym wyborem. Mężczyzna zresztą upewniał się zawsze, że na jego ciele znajdowały się warstwy ubrań, więc pewnie nie miał zbyt częstego kontaktu ze słońcem.

Chyba gapił się zbyt długo, bo Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jak ręka? – spytał rzeczowo mężczyzna.

I Harry był mu wdzięczny, że nie skomentował jego gapowatości.

\- Nie do końca w formie, ale poradzę sobie – poinformował Lucjusza.

Malfoy przyglądał mu się odrobinę dłużej, jakby nie był pewien na ile mu wierzyć. I Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy może odrobinę z wyzwaniem, które tak mocno cechowało ich znajomość. W kącikach ust Lucjusza majaczył lekki uśmieszek.

\- Dobrze – zdecydował Malfoy, a potem wysunął przed siebie nogę, przyjmując pozycję ze szpadą w dłoni.

Jego ciało było pełne linii i krzywizn. Wydawało się niemal pomnikowo sztywne, kiedy dawkował siłę w każdy nawet minimalny ruch, kontrolując wszystko wokół siebie. Powietrze zmieniło się – Harry był pewien, że w sali stało się bardziej duszno, a może to była kwestia tego, że jego własne ciało budziło się do życia, kiedy zmuszał do wzmożonej pracy mięśnie, które przez lata pozostawały nietknięte napięciem. Jego pośladki już wcześniej dawały o sobie znać, ale łydki i przedramiona jako pierwsze zawsze omdlewały. Nie ważył wiele, ale nie miał też potrzebnej gibkości, aby przechodzić z jednej pozycji w drugą z taką gracją z jaką robił to Lucjusz. Odnosił wrażenie, że Malfoy tańczył ze szpadą w dłoni jakiś dziwny taniec śmierci, który sam miał poznać już niebawem. Tym razem jednak nic w nim nie protestowało, chcąc pobudzić do życia fałszywe poczucie dobra. Świat faktycznie nie do końca był czarno biały. Nie chciał się jednak na tym skupiać. Miał zadanie do wykonania i cel, do którego dążył. I nie chciał myśleć o niczym innym.

Pewnie Lucjusz nie byłby rad, że skupiał się na obecnej chwili, ale nie miał innego wyjścia.

\- Zbyt sztywno – rzucił Malfoy krótko.

Harry obrócił się wokół własnej osi ze szpadą przy klatce piersiowej i wyciągniętą lewą ręką. Nie najłatwiej było mu w ten sposób utrzymać równowagę. Szczególnie, że podejrzewał, iż teraz wykonywali manewr powoli, a w przyszłości zaczną przyspieszać. Nie brakowało mu dynamiki. Hermiona zawsze narzekała, że gdyby miała w sobie jego energię, nic nie powstrzymałoby jej nigdy. Znała czary doskonale, ale nie potrafiła wykrzesać w sobie magii w ruchu. Odnosił wrażenie, że te powolne ćwiczenia miały mu pomóc dojść do źródła jego mocy. Zarówno tej magicznej jak i fizycznej. Mięśnie przyzwyczajały się do napięcia o wiele większego niż będzie od nich wymagane, kiedy zacznie ruszać się z błyskawiczną szybkością po polu walki. Jego kondycja miała jednak do tego czasu znacznie się poprawić. Wątpił, aby dotrzymał kroku Lucjuszowi nawet w tych ćwiczeniach wykonywanych z normalną szybkością, skoro głupi bieg stanowił problem.

\- W lewej będzie różdżka – stwierdził.

Pytanie Lucjusza o oczywistości zapewne miało skończyć się taką samą reakcją jak u Snape'a. Może Malfoy nie nazwałby go idiotą, ale pomyślałby coś całkiem w tym guście.

\- Może zaczniemy ćwiczyć z różdżkami – zaproponował. – Tracę równowagę – przyznał.

\- A jeśli w polu walki stracisz różdżkę? – spytał Lucjusz.

\- Na pewno nie będę wyciągał przed siebie lewej ręki, w której powinna się znajdować. Będę musiał improwizować – rzucił.

\- I słyszałem, że jesteś w tym dobry – odparł Malfoy i w jego głosie nie było krzty kpiny.

Brzmiało to podejrzanie jak komplement, ale Harry nie wiedział dlaczego w ogóle został wypowiedziany. Lucjusz przeważnie skłaniał się ku stwierdzaniu faktów, niezależnie od tego czy pozytywnie czy negatywnie świadczyły o jego rozmówcy. I przerażające było to, że ludzie nawet obrażani nie reagowali.

\- Nauczę cię ruszać się, ale musimy zacząć pojedynki – poinformował go Malfoy. – Będziesz improwizować, skoro to twoja wielka tajemnica i sekretna moc. Powiem ci, który z twoich ruchów jest błędem – dodał.

To w zasadzie nie był najgorszy pomysł. Dopiero zmierzenie się z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem pozwalało ocenić faktyczne umiejętności. Zapewne był nie najgorszy w magicznych pojedynkach, jeśli chodziło o Hogwart i jego uczniów. Śmierciożercy jednak byli o wiele bardziej niebezpieczni i nie grali według reguł. W prawdziwym życiu nie było zasad. Istniała tylko śmierć lub życie.

Lucjusz zesztywniał ze szpadą w dłoni i odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, nasłuchując. Harry przełożył różdżkę do swojej prawej, ponieważ jeśli mieli się bronić, to nadal była jego wiodąca dłoń. W pomieszczeniu pojawił się jednak tylko Severus Snape i ulżyło mu odrobinę, chociaż nie powinno. Zasada braku zaufania do każdego powinna pewnie obowiązywać wobec mistrza eliksirów, ale nie potrafił się ostatnio zdobyć na złośliwości w jego kierunku.

Snape spojrzał na nich przelotnie i zerknął wymownie na zegarek, jakby chciał im pokazać, że robiło się faktycznie późno. I słońce naprawdę już prawie zaszło. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy. Świece zapaliły się same w pomieszczeniu albo nie dostrzegł, kiedy Lucjusz użył swojej magii, co znowu powinno go zmartwić. Jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej byłby wyczulony na każdy ruch śmierciożercy. Jeśli jednak w coś wierzył to w to, że Malfoy nie wyda go. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy nie dokończył jego szkolenia. Potem zapewne ich drogi miały się rozejść.

\- Kolacja będzie na stole za kilka minut – poinformował ich Malfoy.

\- Spóźniasz się pierwszy raz od dwudziestu lat – rzucił Snape tonem pozornie pozbawionym emocji. – Potter jest nienauczalny, mówiłem ci – dodał jego profesor.

I Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ponieważ to nie była prawda. Miał swoje ograniczenia i akurat eliksiry przypadkowo należały do do nich. Jednak szermierka to było coś, czego Snape zapewne nie pojąłby tak łatwo. Może eliksiry były dla profesora taką szermierką.

\- Pan Potter ma potencjał. Tyle mi wystarczy – odparł Lucjusz, nie stając nawet odrobinę w jego obronie.

Harry nie spodziewał się jednak pochwały. Skakali sobie do gardeł jeszcze tego samego ranka. A potem jak zawsze w ciągu kilku minut musiał podjąć kolejną decyzję, która postawiła jego życie na głowie. Uwagi Snape'a przy tym wydawały się niemal kulturalnym początkiem rozmowy. A może profesor pytał w ten sposób o jego postępy. Przy tym mężczyźnie nie można było być niczego pewnym. Harry nie pamiętał jednak ani jednego stabilnego fundamentu w swoim życiu, więc niespecjalnie mu to teraz przeszkadzało. Hermiona pewnie powiedziałaby, że chaos nie przynosił niczego dobrego, ale to przecież z niego się wyłonili. Chaos tworzył więcej niż niszczył.

\- Potencjał – zakpił Snape.

\- Jest panu przykro, że nie mam takiego potencjału do eliksirów? – spytał wprost.

\- Potencjału do nauki eliksirów – poprawił go Snape. – Potencjału do poprawnego wysławiania się też nie masz, Potter. To jednak nie stanowi mojego problemu.

\- A co stanowi pana problem? – spytał, ponieważ to było genialne otwarcie.

Snape zmrużył oczy i coś dziwnego pojawiło się na jego twarzy, zanim znowu stała się obojętną maską.

\- Ludzie spóźniający się na umówione kolacje, na które sami zapraszali – poinformował go profesor.

ooo

Lucjusz przebrał się po raz kolejny. Harry z chęcią zrobiłby to samo, ale w takim wypadku nie zostałyby mu ubrania na następny dzień. A spodziewał się, że kolejny bieg poranny miał być równie wyczerpujący.

Malfoy musiał mieć całą kolekcję koszul, odkąd był w końcu dorosłym mężczyzną i nie wyrastał z własnych ubrań. Ron niejednokrotnie narzekał, że ledwo coś kupują, a on nie może już w tym chodzić. Harry nigdy nie widział w tym najmniejszego problemu. Weasley przynajmniej rósł, czego on nie mógł powiedzieć o sobie. I czekał tylko na chwilę, kiedy Hermiona stanie się wyższa od niego. Niewiele już brakowało podczas Balu Zimowego, kiedy miała na stopach obcasy.

Palce Lucjusza obejmowały kieliszek wina, który wydawał się głównym atrybutem mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej Malfoy nie potrafił się bez niego obyć. Wypijał jeden do każdego posiłku, ale na tym poprzestawał. I bardziej sączył alkohol niż pochłaniał go. Harry widział w swoim życiu pijanych ludzi. Wuj Vernon czasami przesadzał z piwem albo whiskey i wtedy robiło się nieprzyjemnie. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się czy Dursley wiedział w ogóle jak należało cieszyć się smakiem, bo Malfoy robił to w specyficzny sposób. Nigdy nie brał do ust zbyt wiele alkoholu i nie pił zbyt szybko kolejnego łyku. Pewnie celebrował swoje cholernie drogie wino, a Harry nie miał nawet pojęcia o jakim smaku mówili. Mieli plany z Ronem, żeby kiedyś przekraść się do Hogsmeade, ale one spaliły na panewce odkąd spędzał weekendy poza Hogwartem.

\- Co tak zaprząta twój umysł, panie Potter? – spytał Snape, wytrącając go z jego małego transu.

\- Wino – odparł całkiem szczerze.

W swoim kieliszku miał sok dyniowy. Niespecjalnie go to denerwowało. Nie ciągnęło go do alkoholu ,aż tak bardzo. Robił z mężczyzn głupców. Widział wuja Vernona i skutki następnego dnia. Nie widział powodu, aby cierpieć, ale Malfoy wykazywał się cholerną wstrzemięźliwością w tej kwestii. I wino musiało być dobre, skoro pijał je cały czas. Nikt nie robił tego, żeby się torturować.

Snape uniósł brew, co miało mu najwyraźniej wystarczyć za komentarz.

\- Wiem, że jestem nieletni – prychnął, trochę zirytowany. – Nie mówiłem, że chcę je wypić. Tylko, że o nim myślę – dodał.

Lucjusz wydawał się rozbawiony. Może to faktycznie nie do końca miało sens. Brzmiało jednak o wiele lepiej niż przyznanie, że bardziej fascynował go stosunek Malfoya do alkoholu. Nie znał nikogo kto pilnowałby się tak bardzo. Wypijanie zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu musiało oznaczać brak kontroli. Nie spodziewał się, aby Lucjusz pozwalał sobie na coś takiego. A jednak jego wyobraźnia pracowała.

\- Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony, że zaprzątasz swoje myśli czymś tak idiotycznym – westchnął cierpiętniczo Snape. – Twoja grupa, o ile się nie mylę, ma do napisania esej na następne zajęcia – podrzucił mu mężczyzna.

\- Odrabiam lekcje w piątek – odparł i poczuł lekką satysfakcję, kiedy Snape wydał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się lekko, co było dziwne. Tym bardziej, że Harry dawno nie słyszał niczego bardziej nieszczerego.

\- Severusie, nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był jego ojcem – rzucił Malfoy.

Snape spojrzał na niego nie kryjąc nienawiści. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, a Harry niemal czekał na jakąś ciętą ripostę albo to jak Snape obrazi jego osobę. Mężczyzna jednak podniósł ze stołu kieliszek wina i przechylił go do dna. Podniósł się również niezwłocznie tak nagle, że krzesło wydało jękliwy dźwięk w kontakcie z podłogą.

\- Pożegnam panów. Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Lucjuszu – rzucił Snape.

\- Severusie – zaczął Malfoy.

\- Dobranoc. Wrócę jutro po Pottera – dodał profesor w drodze do kominka.

Harry patrzył w ślad za nim dopóki mężczyzna nie rozpłynął się w zielonkawym ogniu. Malfoy zajął ponownie swoje miejsce, ale nie bawił się już kieliszkiem wina. Najchętniej spytałby co się stało, ale w głowie szalało mu setki myśli. Ludzie tracili rodziny i może Snape miał kogoś bliskiego przed laty. W końcu wyłączając Remusa i Syriusza pozostali z ich rocznika pozakładali rodziny. Widział drzewa genealogiczne i dziwiło go, że w stanie wojny ludzie tak bardzo chcieli być razem, chociaż to było niebezpieczne. Hermiona tłumaczyła to potrzebą przetrwania gatunku. On wolał myśleć, że miłość, która przezwyciężała takie trudności była naprawdę piękna.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym kogo Snape stracił, ale może powinien był, bo nikt nie gorzkniał tak bardzo bez powodu.

\- Kolejna lekcja, Harry Potterze – rzucił Lucjusz. – Słowa tną lepiej niż niejedno ostrze.


	15. Mniejsze lub większe bóle głowy

_To co jest w świetle, oglądamy z ciemności._

 _Tytus Carus Lukrecjusz_

Nie chciał myśleć o profesorze, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy Lucjusz zachowywał taką ciszę. Malfoy przeważnie niewiele mówił, chyba, że miał akurat coś do powiedzenia. Jednak obecne milczenie miało w sobie jakieś napięcie, które sprawiało, że Harry'emu trudno było wysiedzieć na swoim krześle. Pospiesznie skończył kolację i wstał, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co miałby zrobić innego. Nie do końca czuł się dobrze z tym, że uciekał jak tchórz przed ciszą, a może przed świadomością, że człowiek, o którym powiedzieli tak wiele złych rzeczy w przeszłości mógł stracić dziecko. Nie był pewien czy chciał znać prawdę, ponieważ na razie domysły oznaczały prostą drogę, ale miał wrażenie, że historia Snape'a mogłaby nim wstrząsnąć. W końcu po dwudziestu latach nadal był sam.

Lucjusz obserwował go uważnie, kiedy po kilku wykrztuszonych słowach opuszczał jadalnię. Nie zatrzymywał go jednak. Może również chciał zostać sam. Nie wątpił, że Snape nie doczeka się przeprosin. Lucjusz zapewne się ku takim nie skłaniał. A jednak był pewien, że profesor pojawi się jutro o umówionej godzinie. Podpowiadało mu to przeczucie, a ono rzadko się myliło.

Zamknął drzwi do pokoju szczelnie i rzucił się na łóżko, zmęczony jak nigdy. Adrenalina podczas treningu utrzymywała go w ruchu i napędzała do dalszego działania. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zmęczenie psychiczne jest czymś, co faktycznie tak mocno oddziałuje na ludzi. Hermiona opowiadała im o czymś podobnym, ale wrzucali to pomiędzy bajki. Mecze quidditcha nie zależały od tego kto i kiedy pokłócił się z dziewczyną. A przynajmniej odmawiał przyjęcia czegoś tak śmiesznego do wiadomości.

Teraz jednak kiedy w jego ciele nie pozostało ani krzty siły, aby choćby się podnieść i przebrać w piżamę, miał wrażenie, że to wszystko wina niezbyt przyjemnej kolacji. Pomimo tego, że nie miał przy sobie przyjaciół, nie nudził się ani przez chwilę. Lucjusz zachowywał ciszę, ale odzywał się również podnosząc ciekawe tematy. Coraz częściej wtrącał uwagi o innych szermierzach i Harry miał wrażenie, że faktycznie stawał się członkiem wspólnoty.

Nie miało to jednak znaczenia w tej chwili, kiedy Snape wyszedł tak nagle. Może był tak zszokowany, ponieważ po raz pierwszy widział profesora faktycznie poruszonego. A był świadkiem, kiedy Syriusz nazywał Snape'a śmierciożercą i mordercą przy wszystkich. To jednak bolało najwyraźniej mniej niż strata bliskich i Harry po części rozumiał jego cierpienie. Jeśli Snape nie poznał nigdy swojego dziecka – byli w podobnej sytuacji, bo on nie miał okazji zamienić nawet zdania z rodzicami.

ooo

Ranek nadszedł o wiele zbyt wcześnie, ale tym razem był lepiej przygotowany do biegu. Lucjusz stał przed dworkiem rozciągając się odrobinę. Mężczyzna wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy niż poprzedniego wieczora, chociaż Harry nie miał pojęcia skąd w ogóle wyciągnął taki wniosek. Lucjusz milczał w ciszy rozgrzewając swoje mięśnie.

\- Powiedz, jeśli przestaniesz nadążać – rzucił Malfoy i to było jedyne ostrzeżenie, które dostał.

Pewnie sądziłby, że Lucjusz się popisuje, ale to były ćwiczenia fizyczne. Umiejętności tak sprawnego poruszania się musiał nabyć treningiem, więc Harry nie miał prawa odbierać mu tego. Lucjusz zresztą zapewne nie przejmował się tym, co o nim myślał, dopóki szanował jego wiedzę. A tej również nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

Lucjusz szybko zdobył nad nim przewagę. Rosa jeszcze nie opadła i ich spodnie były mokre do kolan, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się tym kłopotać. Na pewno nie krępowało to jego ruchów, Harry jednak nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Dresowe spodnie stały się cięższe od wilgoci, którą wchłonęły. Coraz trudniej było mu brodzić w wysokiej trawie. Było sporo niższy od Malfoya.

Oddychanie nie przychodziło mu z łatwością, ale starał się trzymać ręce przy sobie, żeby nie dostać kolki. Wiedział, że diabeł tkwił w trzymaniu stałego rytmu, ale to nie było takie łatwe, szczególnie że najchętniej po prostu wycisnąłby z siebie ostatki sił, aby tylko dogonić Malfoya. Zapewne upadłby zaraz później.

Był tak spocony, że okulary ślizgały się po jego nosie, a mokre włosy przylepiały do czoła. Dopiero, kiedy zaczęło mu ciemnieć przed oczami, zaczął zwalniać.

\- Lucjusz! – krzyknął, trochę zaskoczony, że to imię w ogóle przeszło mu przez usta.

Nie tytułował Malfoya. Przeważnie unikał zwracania się bezpośrednio do niego. Jeśli jednak ta bezpośredniość miała się mężczyźnie nie spodobać, wolał wiedzieć o tym już teraz, bo z dwoma Malfoyami, którzy ostatnio zaprzątali jego myśli był za wielki bałagan, skutkiem czego stali się gdzieś w tym czasie Draco i Lucjuszem.

Malfoy nie zwolnił. Zamiast tego po prostu zawrócił i zrównał się z nim bez najmniejszego problemu. Rumieniec na jego policzkach dokładnie tak jak wczoraj wyglądał bardziej na czerwonawą plamę krwi, która rozłożyła się nierównomiernie pod skórą. Ta skaza nie pasowała do obrazu, który sobą przedstawiał Lucjusz. Mężczyzna nawet nie dyszał.

\- Drogę powrotną przebędziemy truchtem – zdecydował Malfoy.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – przyznał, kiedy złapał w końcu oddech.

\- W twoim ciele pozostało sporo siły – rzucił mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Harry trochę z powątpiewaniem ruszył omdlałymi kończynami, ale wolniejszy rytm prawie przynosił ukojenie. Krew zaczynała dopływać do zmęczonych nóg, chociaż nie dał im tak naprawdę wytchnienia. Więc może wystarczyła po prostu zmiana tempa, aby oszukać organizm. Rozumiał przynajmniej dlaczego Lucjusz ćwiczył z różną dynamiką zmieniając rytm swoich pchnięć. Harry spodziewał się, że były to zagrywki, które miały rozproszyć przeciwnika, ale machanie szpadą przez cały czas na pewno przeciążało dłonie.

Przedramiona Lucjusza wyglądały na silne, ale przecież każdy miał swoje ograniczenia. Ruch dla Malfoya na pewno nie był jednym z nich. Harry musiał jednak trenować, aby uzyskać szybkość, z której był tak znany.

Dotarli do dworku dość wcześnie i wsunął się do środka, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Malfoy puścił go przodem. Najchętniej upadłby na dywan i pozostał na korytarzu leżąc przez kilka długich minut, ale Lucjusz poprowadził go w stronę zbrojowni i podał mu szpadę.

\- Ćwicz kiedy będziesz zmęczony. A kiedy padniesz na twarz, ćwicz dalej – powiedział Malfoy.

Jeśli to miała być kolejna cenna rada, Harry miał ochotę za nią cholernie serdecznie podziękować. Nie miał jednak okazji nawet sarknąć, bo Lucjusz poruszył się z szybkością atakującej kobry, unosząc własną szpadę do góry. Odbił atak w ostatniej chwili, uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem w kolejnej. Bardziej skupił się na ucieczce niż ukrywaniu i jego serce ponownie zaczęło pompować do żył krew pod ciśnieniem. Jego umysł ospały po wysiłku budził się na nowo do życia.

Sądził, że Lucjusz oszalał, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy atak był wyważony w ten sposób, aby wybić go z równowagi, a nie zranić. Malfoy zmuszał go do ruchu i obrony, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia czy sekundy na zastanowienie. Harry zawsze był ten delikatny moment w tyle, ale trudno było przewidzieć, co Lucjusz planował, kiedy nie znało się jego techniki.

Szpady nie jeden raz obijały się o siebie, wydając ten przeraźliwy dźwięk. Metal jednak wydawał się niezniszczalny. Na broni Harry'ego nie było najmniejszego śladu, chociaż siła uderzeń zaskakiwała go. Prawie nie czuł, kiedy przyjmował je na dłoń, która przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno była kontuzjowana. Jego mięśnie napinały się, ale to nogi brały na siebie całą siłę Lucjusza i stawiały opór w jego imieniu. Jego ruch zaczynał się już u fundamentu i im bardziej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tym łatwiej było mu się osłaniać.

Uchwycił lekki uśmieszek Malfoya, który najwyraźniej świetnie bawił się, atakując go raz po raz. A może satysfakcja mężczyzny wywodziła się z tego, że do Harry'ego coś nareszcie docierało. W końcu szło mu coraz łatwiej i Lucjusz musiał to dostrzegać, skoro zmienił taktykę i zmuszał go do cofania się.

\- Zamierzasz mnie wywrócić? – wykrztusił w końcu.

Mówienie podczas pojedynku kosztowało go trochę wysiłku, ale nie potrafił w milczeniu robić czegokolwiek. Słyszał świst szpady Lucjusza, ale jego własne ostrze nie przecinało przestrzeni w odpowiedni sposób i trochę irytował go ten fakt. Wydawało mu się, że nadal ma zbyt mało energii, aby w poprawny sposób używać szpady.

\- Zamierzam cię zmęczyć – rzucił Lucjusz.

\- Już jestem zmęczony – przyznał bez wahania.

\- Ale jeszcze stoisz – odparł Malfoy.

I faktycznie Harry nadal się bronił. Nie potrafił jednak nie reagować, kiedy Lucjusz atakował. To było wpisane w jego instynkt, aby zasłaniać się i uskakiwać.

\- A jak się wywrócę? – spytał.

\- Śmierć – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.

\- To jak jej uniknąć? Mam się nie wywracać? – zakpił.

\- Samo niewywracanie nie pomoże – stwierdził Lucjusz, tym razem starając się dostać jego lewą stronę. – Żadna walka nie może trwać w nieskończoność.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby spytać, ale dostał płasko ostrzem w prawą rękę. I chociaż bolało jak diabli, nie wypuścił swojej szpady.

\- Musisz atakować – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Wygrywają tylko ci, którzy sięgają po zwycięstwo – rzucił, a potem zatrzymał się, jakby właśnie od dobrych dziesięciu minut nie rzucał mu się do gardła.

Harry wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, zaskoczony, że z takim trudem oddycha. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale teraz kiedy pierś pracowała pełną parą. I był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył, że Lucjusz też potrzebował chwili, aby się opanować.

\- Nie można się cały czas bronić – podjął Malfoy, jakby tak naprawdę nigdy nie przerwał. – Nie wygrasz, broniąc się. A przegrana oznacza tylko jedno – dodał.

Harry skinął głową i zaczął rozcierać bolącą rękę. Ślad zaczerwienił się i miał tam pojawić się siniak jeszcze tego samego dnia. Jego kości wydawały się jednak całe, więc Lucjusz wiedział co robi, kiedy uderzył go płazem szpady. Przerażało go jedynie z jaką precyzją mężczyzna to zrobił. Gdyby mierzył się z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem zapewne straciłby pół ręki.

Zagrożenie stało się nagle całkiem realne i namacalne.

\- Kompres powinien pomóc – rzucił Malfoy.

ooo

Wrócili do różdżek, kiedy tylko zmyli z siebie pot. Mężczyzna stał za jego plecami w bezpiecznym oddaleniu od magii, która uwalniała się z pewnymi przerwami. Ściany sali wyglądały fatalnie, ale żadna z gablot nie ucierpiała. Były zabezpieczone jakimiś naprawdę mocnymi zaklęciami, bo Harry zdążył podpalić już zasłony, a droga broń pozostała nietknięta, chociaż przecież lakierowane drewno pudeł powinno również się podpalić.

Demolowanie przynosiło mu pewną radość. Miał w sobie coś, co roznosiło go od dłuższego czasu i nie mógł się tego pozbyć. Tymczasem z każdą chwilą, kiedy jego magia wydostawała się z jego ciała, czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Jakby nareszcie znajdował spokój, którego od dawna szukał. Przestał zauważać nawet, że różdżka znajduje się w jego lewej ręce, chociaż prawa dłoń czasem sama wykonywała zamach, jakby półkule jego mózgu nadal kłóciły się o przewodnictwo.

\- Spróbuj z tarczą – podpowiedział mu Lucjusz, ale trudno było mu wykonać odpowiedni ruch nadgarstkiem.

Porcja magii ukruszyła tynk niedaleko drzwi. Kolejne próby nie przyniosły rezultatu i Malfoy stanął w jednej linii z nim bardzo powoli wykonując pełen obrót swojego nadgarstka. Mężczyzna nie musiał mu nawet mówić, żeby Harry obserwował jego ruch. Było coś magicznego w tym jak dłonie Lucjusza układały się na różdżce. Jego palce były długie i szczupłe, a jednocześnie wydawały się posiadać jakąś dziwną siłę. Cienkie linie żył przeświecały przez jasną skórę, tworząc błękitną sieć i to nie powinno go tak bardzo fascynować, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.

Może Malfoy źle zrozumiał jego wahanie, bo w chwilę później te same palce obejmowały jego nadgarstek, prowadzając jego różdżkę w powietrzu. Nic się nie stało. Ruch nie został wykonany z odpowiednią prędkością, ale jego skóra mrowiła, jakby został porażony prądem. Czuł zapach skóry Malfoya. Mężczyzna musiał używać jakiegoś perfumowanego mydła, bo coś męskiego dotarło do jego nozdrzy. Wziął głębszy wdech niemal półświadomie i zamarł, bo palce Lucjusza sunęły po jego dłoni w zwolnionym tempie. Był pewien, że coś dziwnego działo się z czasem. Lucjusz dotykał go zaledwie przez kilka sekund, a przecież nadal czuł jego dłonie. Krew w jego żyłach zaczęła szybciej krążyć i zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej, więc może temperatura w pomieszczeniu po prostu wzrosła. Nie tłumaczyło to jednak dlaczego mrowienie z jego dłoni przeniosło się o wiele niżej w rejony, które z Lucjuszem nigdy nie powinny mieć nic wspólnego.

\- Już wiesz? – spytał mężczyzna.

Nie miał ataku paniki, ale był tego bliski. Lucjusz przyglądał mu ze swoją zwykłą obojętnością, a jednak miał wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Przełknął ciężej, bo w wokół jego krtani zaciskała się metalowa obręcz i miał nadzieję, że to jakaś klątwa, którą oberwał wcześniej.

Czuł, że się czerwieni i Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, kiedy tylko to dostrzegł. Ten cholerny męski zapach jednak nadal tkwił w jego płucach i pewnie miał się go szybko nie pozbyć. Najgorsze mogło być zresztą wspomnienie.

\- Chyba źle się czuję – stwierdził i nawet nie kłamał.

Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, ale musiał wyjść. Nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź Lucjusza, kiedy ruszył w kierunku drzwi.


	16. Teorie spiskowe

_Są jasne chwile w życiu, w których się tęskni do potęgi ciemnoty._

 _Adolf Nowaczyński_

Harry zamknął się w pokoju, ponieważ tylko tam mógł uciec. Nie znał okolic dworu i nie miał nawet pojęcia, w której części Wielkiej Brytanii się znajdowali. Pewnie świstoklik przeniósłby go do Hogwartu, ale musiałby wyjaśnić swoją ucieczkę i wątpił, aby Dumbledore pozwolił mu tutaj wrócić. I to może nie byłaby taka głupia decyzja, bo na pewno Lucjusz nałożył na niego jakieś cholerne zaklęcie. A może poił go eliksirami w potrawach i Harry nie był tego pewien przez ten cały czas.

Nic innego nie wyjaśniało dlaczego czuł się tak chory. Jego serce biło o wiele szybciej niż normalnie i poznawał te objawy. Krew spłynęła w o wiele niższe rejony jego ciała, które nigdy dotąd nie interesowały się nikim ,aż tak bardzo i na pewno nie mężczyzną.

Cholernym śmierciożercą – należało również dodać i nigdy o tym nie zapominać.

Lucjusz był niebezpieczny, a Harry wariował. Z pewnością było to coś na skraju histerii. Może tak naprawdę nic się nie wydarzyło, ponieważ został pojmany w Zakazanym Lesie, a Bellatrix swoim _Crucio_ doprowadziła go do szaleństwa. Nie był żadnym szermierzem i nie brał lekcji u Lucjusza. Świat wtedy stawał się o wiele prostszy, ponieważ teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać na śmierć. Albo ta stagnacja miała trwać.

Wszystkie opcje były lepsze niż świadomość, że ktoś taki jak Lucjusz podniecił go. Harry'emu gorycz napływała do ust, kiedy tylko ta myśl prześlizgiwała się po jego głowie. I nie wątpił, że będzie miał problem ze spojrzeniem na Malfoya ponownie. Jeszcze nie do końca minęła mu panika, ten pierwotny fundamentalny strach, który odczuł, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co się z nim działo.

I należało to zakończyć już teraz.

Nie był pewien jakim cudem w ogóle dopuścił do tego, ale Lucjusz był o wiele starszy od niego. I pewnie nie powinien był przyglądać mu się tak uważnie wcześniej. Malfoya jednak trudno było rozgryźć. A cholernie chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co tylko mógł się dowiedzieć. Może gdyby mężczyzna nie był dla niego taką chodzącą tajemnicą byłoby łatwiej.

Nie miał jednak rozwiązania. Nie wiedział nawet jakie pytania sobie zadać. I na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Lucjusz zapuka do drzwi jego pokoju przyprawiając go o zawał.

Nie miał pojęcia w co Malfoy grał, ale to wyglądało jak spisek. Nie wiedział czy eliksir brał w tym udział czy Lucjusz po prostu zdobywał jego zaufanie, ale Harry nie był gejem. Niespecjalnie miał z tym problem. Dean Thomas nie ukrywał się ze swoimi preferencjami i byli nadal świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale to tylko bardziej utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że ta przemiana miała magiczne podłoże. Zauważyłby wcześniej bowiem, gdyby ktokolwiek mu się podobał. Może nie miał najlepszej passy, szczególnie po tym co stało się z Cho, ale zauważył tę chemię między nimi.

Lucjusz wsunął się do jego pokoju, patrząc na niego z pewnym niepokojem. Harry otworzył usta w zasadzie planując wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to kuriozalnie brzmiało. Jego oskarżenie nie miało podstaw. Poza tym rumieńce na jego policzkach nie pochodziły tylko od nerwów. Nadal nie wszystkie części jego ciała chciały się poddać jego woli i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jedna z tych erekcji, które odchodziły, kiedy dostatecznie długo myślał o McGonagall. Teraz zapewne nie pomogłaby wizja Dumbledore'a w bieliźnie.

\- To ręka? – spytał Lucjusz, spoglądając na jego dłoń, która drgała lekko.

Zacisnął palce mocniej na różdżce trochę zaskoczony, że nadal nie przełożył jej do prawej ręki. To powinno go ucieszyć, ale nie potrafił w sumie znaleźć pozytywnych emocji. Lucjusz przypatrywał mu się, jakby próbował rozgryźć, co się stało jeszcze przed chwilą. Jakby nie wiedział.

I może nie wiedział. A to oznaczało, że Harry reagował całkowicie bezzasadnie. Trudno jednak było pogodzić się, jeśli zdradzało cie własne ciało. Hermiona powtarzała im, że nie zawsze ich życia będą harmonijne i czasem ich głowy będą protestowały. To był jednak otwarty bunt, którego nie przewidział. I wątpił, aby Hermiona miała na myśli akurat to, kiedy z nimi rozmawiała. Bardziej chodziło o rozstrój żołądka Rona, gdy Weasley walczył z sobą, aby nie zjadać kolejnych tostów i kiełbasek, całkiem świadomy, że tylko pogorszy swój stan.

Sytuacja była tak bardzo inna. I jednocześnie taka sama, ponieważ wszystko w jego głowie krzyczało 'nie' dość wyraźnie. A jednocześnie jego penis miał to gdzieś. Nie był na tyle idiotą, żeby nie dostrzegać, że Lucjusz był przystojny, ale to nadal niczego nie wyjaśniało. Dean mógł się podobać ludziom. Pewnie nawet Snape znalazłby amatora czy amatorkę takich nosów. Harry jednak nie mógł czuć czegoś tak dziwnego w stosunku do śmierciożecy. A co gorsza Malfoya.

Lucjusz wytknął mu uprzedzanie się do niego jeszcze kilka godzin temu. I miał rację. Harry jednak posiadał całą listę powodów, która dawała mu do tego prawo.

\- Potter, czy to ręka? – ponowił pytanie Malfoy.

Wydawał się zirytowany, więc pewnie jego milczenie wyglądało idiotycznie. Harry miał jednak wrażenie, jakby przez jego głowę przewinęło się tysiące myśli.

\- Nie, jestem po prostu zmęczony – skłamał.

Widział, że Malfoy go przyłapał, bo oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. I jego serce zaczęło bić jeszcze szybciej, bo jedyne czego pragnął w tej chwili, to żeby mężczyzna wyszedł z tego pokoju i zostawił go samego. Nie chciał rozbierać się i myśleć o Lucjuszu, ale potrzebował zrobić coś z tym, że jego penis nie odpuszczał. A to oznaczało kilka naprawdę dziwnych minut w wannie. I potem chciał po prostu zapomnieć, że dotyk Lucjusza go podniecił.

Byłoby mu łatwiej powiedzieć cokolwiek, gdyby mógł normalnie myśleć. Jedna teoria spiskowa jednak wyprzedzała drugą. I coś w jego podświadomości wciąż szeptało, że nie powinien był przyglądać się Malfoyowi tak bardzo, doszukując się różnic pomiędzy nim i Draco. Obaj byli dupkami. Nie miało znaczenia, że trochę innego sortu.

\- Zmęczony? – prychnął Lucjusz. – Akurat w tym momencie, w którym zaczęło ci się udawać? Dumbledore kazał ci się wycofać, kiedy tylko będzie ci się wydawało, że wiesz już wszystko, czego mogłeś się dowiedzieć? – zakpił Malfoy.

I najwyraźniej nie tylko on miał tendencje do snucia teorii spiskowych. Trochę go to jednak uspokoiło, bo złość Lucjusza oznaczała, że niczego nie zauważył. A Harry zapewne spróbowałby jakiegoś spontanicznego zniknięcia, skoro ziemia nie mogłaby się pod nim naturalnie zapaść, gdyby Malfoy wiedział, co tak naprawdę zaszło kilka minut temu w zbrojowni. Bardzo chciał to wytłumaczyć adrenaliną, ale nie potrafił.

\- Myślisz, że wiesz cokolwiek? – zakpił Lucjusz. – Zajęło mi lata udoskonalenie sztuki. A mój mentor spotykał się ze mną każdego wieczoru. Myślisz, że po dwóch weekendowych spotkaniach wiesz wszystko? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna.

\- Dumbledore niczego mi nie kazał – wszedł mu w słowo. – Naprawdę chciałbym się wykąpać. Moje mięśnie bolą po biegu i atakowałeś mnie przez dobrych kilka minut. Jestem słaby – przyznał, chociaż to akurat ledwo przeszło mu przez usta.

Jego mięśnie jednak drżały. Jeśli nie od wysiłku to od zdenerwowania. I może to przekonało Malfoya, bo mężczyzna wyprostował się, obrzucając go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie zamierzam przestawać ćwiczyć – dodał Harry pospiesznie.

Malfoy wydawał się poprzedniego dnia niemal zadowolony z jego decyzji i zmianie stroju. To wydawało się drobnym szczegółem, ale Harry wiedział, że łączyło się z czymś więcej. Ze stawaniem się kimś, kto trzymał w dłoniach szpadę. Nie chciał się stać Malfoyem ani nikim na podobieństwo tego mężczyzny. Lucjusz jednak niespecjalnie na to nastawał. Dawał mu wolną rękę, przynajmniej w tych kwestiach, które uważał za drugorzędne. A może diabeł tkwił w tym, że Harry był tym, który te decyzje musiał podjąć i na razie z trudem znajdowali się na tej samej ścieżce.

\- Nawet jeśli Dumbledore o to poprosi – ciągnął dalej.

\- Ponieważ Albus Dumbledore prosi – prychnął Lucjusz.

\- Nie może mnie do niczego zmusić – poinformował go Harry. – Jestem tutaj, żeby się uczyć. A ty jesteś tutaj, żeby mnie nauczyć – przypomniał mu. – Dumbledore nie kazał mi wykraść żadnych tajemnic od ciebie. Wątpię, żebyś był na tyle głupi, żeby powiedzieć coś nieostrożnego – dodał.

Brew Lucjusza nawet nie drgnęła. Nie wiedział na ile jego zapewnienie miało znaczenie. Malfoy mógł nie uznawać jego zdania za liczące się, ale to byłoby śmieszne, skoro czasami prosił o jego opinie. A jednak Harry nigdy nie miał do końca pewności. Może to tak bardzo doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

\- Jesteś zmęczony – powtórzył w końcu Lucjusz. – Zostawię cię na razie. Popołudniu jednak zaczniemy ćwiczyć. Jeśli to ręka…

\- Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby bolała bardziej. Jest przeciążona, ale to nic w porównaniu z tamtym tygodniem – poinformował Malfoya.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego oceniająco, jakby chciał go przejrzeć na wylot. I oddech Harry'ego nie powinien przyspieszać, kiedy Lucjusz patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na swoją reakcję. A może zawsze zachowywał się w ten sposób, tylko dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, że wszystko co instynktownie uważał za objawy własnej złości, nie do końca nimi było. Malfoy podnosił mu ciśnienie od dłuższego czasu. Teraz to stało się jednak o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

Gdyby jego życie było odrobinę prostsze, nie pogniewałby się. Naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby po prostu położyć się w wannie, nie myśląc o niczym. Zamiast jednak tego walczył z wrażeniem, które pozostało na jego skórze. Jakby dotyk Lucjusza przeniknął przez powłokę jego ciała do środka i został tam. Najchętniej zdrapałby cały nadgarstek, ale to zrodziłoby pytania. Poza tym coraz bardziej nerwowy stawał się dlatego, że wspomnienie Malfoya nie brzydziło go tak jak powinno.

Była cała lista powodów, dla których Lucjusz był ostatnim mężczyzną na ziemi, który powinien mu się podobać.

Harry nie był gejem.

Lucjusz był śmierciożercą.

Lucjusz był ojcem Draco.

Żadna z tych rzeczy jednak nie świadczyła nijak o potencjale Malfoya jako kochanka. I to była myśl, która nie powinna się pojawić w jego głowie, kiedy trzymał dłoń na swoim penisie. Zatem zabrał ją. Może był tchórzem albo wariował. Nie bardzo go to w tej chwili obchodziło. Nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić i co teraz. I nie wyobrażał sobie pytania o radę Hermionę. Nawet gdyby nie padło imię Malfoya, pewnie próbowałaby mu wmówić, że był szesnastoletnim chłopcem, więc jego ciało miało prawo zdradzać go. On jednak chciał się stać kompatybilny z tym workiem kości, nieskoordynowanych kończyn. Chciał, aby go słuchały. Może to było trochę desperackie, ale potrzebował ufać chociaż sobie, skoro reszta świata stawała na głowie.

Woda w wannie stała się chłodna, więc nalał o wiele więcej ciepłej, starając się nie patrzeć w dół, ponieważ powód jego niepokoju przypominał o sobie nieprzyjemnie. Nie robił tego za często, bo dormitorium nie dawało prywatności. Rzucał czary wyciszające na swoje łóżko i wiedział kiedy inni to robili, ale wokół niego zawsze działo się tak wiele. Przez cały ten tydzień był przemęczony. Ból działał na niego odpowiednio zniechęcająco i nie dotknął się pewnie od kilkunastu dni. Może jego zdesperowane ciało po prostu zareagowało tak na pierwszy fizyczny kontakt z kimś, kogo nie uważał za swoją rodzinę. Hermiona przytulała go od czasu do czasu, kiedy dzielili jakiś wspólny moment. Na przykład po raz dziesiąty uniknęli śmierci. Z Ronem było inaczej. Ich uściski były bardziej męskie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie kładł palców na jego skórze w ten sposób, w jakim uczynił to Lucjusz.

Mogło nie chodzić nawet o Malfoya. I Harry miał nadzieję, że jego panika nie miała podstaw. W końcu był dostatecznie długo bez kontaktu z żywym człowiekiem, żeby jego ciało po prostu pragnęło dotyku. I szukało ukojenia nie tam gdzie powinno. Ten jeden raz mógł sobie wybaczyć. Każdy popełniał błędy. I kiedy obwijał palce wokół swojego penisa, jego głowa była cudownie pusta.

ooo

Lucjusz nie komentował jego ucieczki ze zbrojowni, ale przyglądał mu się uważnie podczas obiadu. Malfoy nie odzywał się do niego i chociaż jeszcze niedawno uznałby to za wybawienie, miał wrażenie, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Może błędne wnioski wyciągał, bo z zachowania Lucjusza nie wynikało dokładnie nic, ale nie mógł zwalczyć tego dziwnego uczucia. W jadalni panowała cisza, ale nie jedna z tych, które aż żal przerwać. Napięcie niemal czuł w powietrzu i dławiło go lekko. I to nie było tylko skrępowanie, które poczuł, kiedy zszedł na dół i zdał sobie sprawę, że masturbował się w dworze Malfoya i spędzi z nim dzisiejszy dzień.

To było coś więcej. I nie potrafił tego rozgryźć. Może chodziło o to w jaki sposób Lucjusz spoglądał na niego, otwarcie manifestując swoje gapienie się. Albo o fakt, że Malfoy po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni nie miał w dłoniach kieliszka wina. Jakby nie potrafił się rozluźnić we własnej jadalni.


	17. Walka

_Muszę ko pać ciem ność, aż zbroczy ją światło dnia._

 _Jonathan Carroll_

Lucjusz wydawał się cichy i sama ta myśl była śmieszna, bo Malfoy preferował głównie milczenie. Jednak nawet ono było wymowne. Tymczasem Harry stał naprzeciwko mężczyzny w zbrojowni, a Lucjusz nawet nie spoglądał na niego, skupiony głównie na tym jak poruszało się jego własne ciało, kiedy pokazywał mu kolejny manewr. Byłoby by mu łatwiej skupić się, gdyby koszula Malfoya nie była tak cienka. Wiedział, że to nie wina Lucjusza, ponieważ większość czarodziejów ubierała się w ten sposób, ale to nie pomagało w rozładowaniu frustracji. Kilka minut, które spędził w łazience dotykając się, napełniło go wstydem, którego nie chciał czuć.

Lucjusz tymczasem obrócił się z gracją tancerki, chociaż jego kończyny były tak bardzo długie. Harry nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z rękami. Szpada nie ciążyła mu aż tak bardzo, ale stanowiła ciało obce i nie czuł jej długości. Przypadkowo uderzył w stół i ostrze wypadło mu z rąk, z nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem lądując na podłodze. Wcześniej przeciął ciężkie kotary, trochę przerażony, że Lucjusz nie zabezpieczył jego szpady. Sądził, że zaklęcia ochronne pokrywają je szczelnie, ale wyraźnie się mylił.

Miał wrażenie, że wszystko szło źle.

Malfoy normalnie skomentowałby to już do tej pory, ale mężczyzna zachowywał uparcie milczenie, pozwalając mu zapadać się we własnej złości. Co gorsza mówił mu wcześniej, że nie potrafił sterować tą emocją i Harry nie chciał mu wierzyć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Lucjusz miał rację po raz kolejny, chociaż pewnie to cofało ich o kilka kolejnych kroków w tył. Wszystkie postępy, które poczynili wcześniej nie miały znaczenia.

\- Nie powiesz nic? – spytał w końcu.

Nie wiedział czy w jego głosie gościła bardziej frustracja czy czysty gniew. Kiedy wuj Vernon był wściekły, zawsze znajdował sobie cel do wrzeszczenia. Harry nareszcie rozumiał dlaczego Dursley to robił. Ukierunkowanie złości dawało prawie wolność. Wuj mógł krzyczeć na niego ile chciał. I tak nikt nie przejmował się nim wtedy. Teraz niewiele się zresztą zmieniło. Tym razem to jednak on wybierał cel do kłótni i wytykania. I nie chciał tak bardzo porównywać się do Vernona, ale to było trudne.

Wszystko było tak fatalnie trudne.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – spytał Malfoy. – Mam ci powiedzieć, że upadasz? – zakpił mężczyzna. – Wiesz to. Obaj to wiemy. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje powody. W garść musisz się wziąć sam – poinformował go Lucjusz.

I to faktycznie nie było nic nowego.

Harry wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, starając się jakoś uspokoić, ale był na to zbyt rozedrgany.

\- Chcesz poćwiczyć z różdżką? – spytał Lucjusz.

Pomysł był fatalny. Malfoy dotknął go, kiedy pokazywał mu jak powinien poruszać nadgarstkiem. Za wszelką cenę chciał unikać kontaktu fizycznego z tym mężczyzną. Potrafił przyznać nawet otwarcie, że bał się. Strach nie czynił go przecież słabym. Wiedział przynajmniej czego unikać. I tak jak Ron przezwyciężył swój lęk przed pająkami, Harry stał naprzeciwko Lucjusza, starając się w pełni kontrolować.

Zauroczenie Cho było jak piorun z jasnego nieba. Wystarczyło, aby raz się do niego uśmiechnęła i nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Chodził za nią jak ostatni idiota i nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa. Hermiona twierdziła, że to normalne, ale dla niej wszystko takie było. Znała ludzi, czytała, słuchała. Hermiona zawsze wiedziała wszystko, ponieważ była Hermioną.

Nie musiał analizować swoich uczuć, aby wiedzieć, że te emocje związane z Lucjuszem nie miały charakteru zauroczenia. Nie lubił nawet faceta. Malfoy posiadał pozytywne cechy, ale skutecznie je przykrywał swoim chłodem i dystansem do świata. Poczucie wyższości zapewne pozwalało mu spać spokojnie po tych wszystkich złych rzeczach, które zrobił. Nie posiadał kompasu moralnego, a dla Harry'ego to było najważniejsze.

Nadal. Mimo wszystko.

Nie potrafił wyrzucić Lucjusza z głowy, bo mężczyzna był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego co znał. Nie był dobry i czuły jak Cho. Był cholernym pragmatykiem. I Harry go nie cierpiał. Jeśli czegoś był pewien w swoim życiu to właśnie tego. I fakt, że emocje, które kotłowały się w nim były prymitywne i fundamentalne niczego nie ułatwiał. Nie miał pojęcia jak mógł jednocześnie nie cierpieć kogoś tak bardzo i nie potrafić oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko i zdecydowanie.

Malfoy skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Zaatakuj mnie – polecił mu w chwilę później mężczyzna.

I nie tego spodziewał się Harry.

\- Zaatakuj mnie – warknął Malfoy, a potem wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu. – I nie musisz się bać, nie oddam ci – obiecał mu.

Harry znał jednak ten uśmieszek. Lucjusz nosił podobny na cmentarzu, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort wybrał go jako swojego wiernego sługę. Snape nie pokazał się wtedy, zostając w Hogwarcie.

\- Zaatakuj mnie, Harry Potterze – syknął mężczyzna ze szpadą nadal opuszczoną. – Doszło do ciebie, że to czwarty dzień, kiedy pozwalasz śmierciożercy szkolić się w sztuce zabijania? – zakpił Lucjusz. – Małe załamanie nerwowe? Wypłaczesz się przyjaciołom, kiedy tylko trafisz do swojego dormitorium, gdzie będziesz udawał, że świat jest bezpieczny?

\- Próbujesz się dostać do mojej głowy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak – odparł Lucjusz nawet nie udając, że tak nie jest. – Przecież najbardziej boli cię to, że mam zawsze rację w twoim przypadku – zakpił. – Załamanie nerwowe – podjął Malfoy, ale Harry natarł na niego i słowa zginęły w szczęku ocierającej o siebie stali.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem mężczyzna tak szybko podniósł gardę, ale siła uderzenia zatrząsła jego dłonią. Szpada odskoczyła i z trudem przyjął to na siebie. Uskoczył instynktownie, ponieważ Malfoyowi nie należało ufać. Mężczyzna jednak nie atakował. Spoglądał na niego jedynie tak intensywnie, że Harry czuł na plecach ciarki. I to było niesprawiedliwe, że Malfoy robił z jego ciałem takie rzeczy.

Uderzył po raz kolejny, ale tym razem, kiedy jego szpada spotkała się z ostrzem Lucjusza, wykorzystał siłę, którą dostał w zamian, aby się obrócić i zaatakować z drugiej strony. Malfoy nie ugiął się, ale wydawał się zaskoczony, co od razu sprawiło mu dziką satysfakcję. Lucjusz najwyraźniej spodziewał się tak łatwej walki jak o poranku. Harry zamierzał zapewnić mu rozrywkę.

Ciął w jego lewą rękę, ale Lucjusz sparował jego cios, prawie wytracając mu szpadę. Jego nadgarstek zabolał, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł wcześniej. Jego dłonie były słabe, ramiona drgały, więc naparł na Malfoya tym razem całym ciałem, chcąc wykorzystać swój ciężar. Lucjusz w końcu cofnął się o krok i kolejny. Zbrojownia została w tyle, zanim zdążył się zorientować.

\- Jesteś zbyt wolny – rzucił Malfoy w korytarzu, samemu robiąc półobrót, zapewne po to, aby jakoś odciążyć dłoń.

Jego uderzenia były silne i bolesne dla jego ciała, ale Lucjusz zabierał od niego tę siłę. I musiał sobie z nią radzić, a to oznaczało, że nie był jedynym, którego bolało. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

Szpada Lucjusza utknęła w ścianie, kiedy źle skierował ostrze, blokując jego atak. Harry zawahał się, zwalniając przy kolejnym uderzeniu i trochę zaskoczony poczuł, że zostaje odepchnięty w tył z siłą, której nie mógłby się przeciwstawić. Różdżka Lucjusza była nadal skierowana w jego stronę, kiedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Wahanie, panie Potter? – prychnął mężczyzna. – Jesteś trupem. Atakuj! – warknął do niego, chociaż jeszcze nie wyszarpnął swojej szpady spomiędzy cegieł. – Myślisz, że możesz mnie skrzywdzić?! – zakpił Malfoy zagotowując mu krew w żyłach. – Jesteś nikim!

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformował go Harry, podnosząc się z dywanu.

Kolejny cios wymierzył w prawe ramię Lucjusza i jego szpada nareszcie przecięła powietrze z tym cudownym świstem, który pobudzał go do życia. Miał wrażenie, że nareszcie zaczyna faktycznie czuć wszystko wokół. A może to krew wpompowywana do jego mózgu sprawiała, że miał halucynacje. Wiedział jednak kiedy Malfoy wyszarpnął swoją szpadę, a tynk posypał się na ziemię. Nie uniknął bolesnego uderzenia, ale przeciął kawałek koszuli mężczyzny. Rękaw zwisał smętnie, gdy Malfoy cofnął się pod naporem jego ciosów. Lucjusz nie krwawił, ale z pewnością był wściekły i to było wspaniałe, bo Harry od dawna był pełen złości.

Zrobił kolejny obrót i ten świst był prawie jak muzyka. Słyszał dźwięki, które wydawała szpada Lucjusza i wiedział, że mężczyzna przy każdym ruchu wyprzedza go o krok, przygotowując obronę, zanim obrał tak naprawdę cel. Może był tak oczywisty.

Pot spływał mu po ciele. Koszulka przykleiła się nieprzyjemnie do jego skóry. Gdzieś w tle upadł na dywan wazon, roztrzaskując się na setki części. Miał nadzieję, że cholerstwo było drogie. Lucjusz sam przeciął w pół portret jednego ze swoich przodków i chociaż postacie z obrazów początkowo były zainteresowane ich walką, szybko rozpierzchły się, znikając. Harry nie przejmował się szeptami, kiedy krew w jego uszach wydawała ten jednostajny szum. Szpada nie była wiele cięższa od powietrza, a może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że każdy cios wychodził z jego wnętrza, a nie był kierowany jedynie dłonią.

\- Co do cholery!? – warknął ktoś za nim.

Nie odwracał się nawet, ponieważ Lucjusz był jego głównym przeciwnikiem i mężczyzna wykorzystałby każdą chwilę jego rozproszenia. Rozpoznawał też dźwięk różdżki przecinającej powietrze. Tak różnej od śpiewu stali na wietrze.

\- _Protego_ – rzucił niedbale, unosząc lewą dłoń do góry.

Czar nie trafił jednak w jego tarczę, ale minął go, uderzając w Lucjusza. Odwrócił się akurat wtedy, aby dostrzec leżącego już na dywanie Severusa Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi z szoku oczami.

Zrobil krok w stronę profesora i zamarł, kiedy poczuł na szyi lodowate ostrze szpady Lucjusza.

\- Nie – powiedział Malfoy. – Nie udzielisz nikomu pomocy, ponieważ to rozprasza. Każdy musi martwić się o siebie, ponieważ kiedy odwrócisz się do przeciwnika plecami, będziesz martwy. I nie będzie miało znaczenia czy chciałeś pomóc, ponieważ martwi niewiele potrafią – poinformował go zimno Lucjusz. – Pamiętaj o tym – dodał, zabierając szpadę z jego gardła.

Snape podniósł się i spoglądał na nich zszokowany.

\- Poza tym Severus nie atakował ciebie, prawda drogi przyjacielu? – zakpił Lucjusz.

Snape zbił usta w wąską kreskę. Harry tymczasem spoglądał na swoją lewą rękę, jakby jej nie poznawał. Rzucił zaklęcie instynktownie, bo przez ten krótki moment miał wrażenie, że widział wszystko wokół siebie. Słyszał każdy szelest.

Spojrzał na Snape'a, który uparcie ignorował Malfoya.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział tylko, ponieważ coś nieprzyjemnie wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową.

Snape skinął tylko głową.

Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak obaj z Lucjuszem musieli wyglądać. Żaden z nich nie krwawił, ale tylko cudem. Koszula Malfoya była poprzecinana w kilku miejscach, odsłaniając bladą i nienaruszoną skórę. Włosy Lucjusza wypadły ze wstążki i odstawały we wszystkie strony. Przypominał trochę Syriusza podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Rumieńce, błyszczące gorączką oczy, które trochę trąciły szaleństwem. Sam zapewne nie wyglądał lepiej, bo czuł jak posklejane potem kosmyka odlepiały się od jego skóry, kiedy przecierał czoło.

Korytarz był kompletnie zrujnowany. Krzesła przewrócili już wcześniej. Lucjusz nie użył przeciwko niemu szpady, ale magia i meble nie stanowiły najwyraźniej warunków umowy. Nie potknął się o nic, ale na jego udzie formował się na pewno siniak. Jego ramiona paliły żywym ogniem od ruchu, do którego nie były przyzwyczajone, ale w jego krwi było tak wiele adrenaliny, że sen miał nie nadejść zbyt wcześnie.

Jedyne czego nie potrafił odnaleźć to swojej złości. Może był zbyt na to zmęczony.

\- Rozumiem, że nie jesteś spakowany – rzucił Snape.

\- Spodziewałem się, że i tym razem uda nam się zjeść wspólnie kolację – odparł Lucjusz.

Profesor spojrzał na Malfoya zimno. Gdyby Snape kiedykolwiek zerknął na niego z takim lodem, zabezpieczaliby z Ronem dormitorium wszystkimi znanymi sobie zaklęciami i spaliby w pelerynie niewidce pod łóżkiem. Lucjusz jednak nawet nie drgnął.

Chyba przeprowadzali jakąś konwersację bez słów, bo spoglądali na niego, a potem na siebie. I może to miało jakiś związek z tym, że nadal nie mówili przy nim o niczym interesującym. Snape nie chciał, aby Dumbledore dowiedział się czegokolwiek dodatkowego na temat działalności Malfoya. Pewnie sam jako ich jedyny szpieg dawkował informacje, które przepływały do dyrektora, ale nie potrafił go jakoś za to winić.

\- Potter, chcesz zostać? – spytał Snape wprost i Harry'ego chyba nic wcześniej bardziej nie zaskoczyło w życiu.

A Hagrid pojawił się u niego z tortem w urodziny i oznajmił mu, że świat magiczny istnieje.

Spoglądał na mężczyznę w szoku, ponieważ nie widział tutaj żadnej możliwości pułapki. Jeśli Snape w coś pogrywał to sięgało daleko poza jego rozumienie.

\- Tak – powiedział, chociaż jego usta otworzyły się, zanim zdążył to dobrze przemyśleć.

Walczyli tak długo, że potrzebował kąpieli. I już dawno nie czuł się tak rozluźniony. Odnosił wrażenie, że ten pokaz agresji oczyścił atmosferę. I chciał się upewnić, że wszystko faktycznie wróciło na poprzednie tory. Miał przeżyć kolejny tydzień w Hogwarcie, ćwicząc w samotności i nie chciał martwić się kolejnym tygodniem. Przynajmniej nie więcej niż zwykle.

Lucjusz wydawał się zaskoczony, ale jego twarz szybko przybrała neutralny wyraz. Pomijając rumieniec, który zapewne miał im towarzyszyć przez cały posiłek.

\- Jak zawsze elokwentny – warknął Snape. – Zamierzasz jeść w tym stroju? – spytał go wprost.

Harry spojrzał na plamy potu pod swoimi pachami i rzucił się w kierunku schodów.


	18. Przeklęty artefakt

_Dro ga do szczęścia jest ciem na i cier nista, lecz oświeca ją nadzieja._

 _Aldona Różanek_

Snape wydawał się poruszony, kiedy znaleźli się ponownie w Hogwarcie. Cisza między nimi nie była jednak do końca komfortowa, bo kiedy tylko przenieśli się z dworu Lucjusza, w jego wyobraźni zamajaczyła jakaś nieśmiała kobieta, która była zakochana w jego profesorze i nie przeżyła wojny. Nigdy nie interesował się uczuciami Snape'a, ale gwałtowna reakcja mężczyzny na słowa Lucjusza nie pozostała niezauważona przez niego.

Wojna zabrała wiele ofiar. Nie znał większości z nich, nie miał pojęcia kim byli i kogo po sobie pozostawili. Jak ukształtowały się życia tych, którzy przeżyli. Nie znał nawet powodów Snape'a. Dlaczego mężczyzna w ogóle zdecydował się zdradzić Voldemorta. Jeszcze niedawno uznałby to za nawrócenie się na prawidłową stronę, ale nie wiedział do końca czy taka faktycznie istniała.

Snape zerkał na niego raz po raz, kiedy ich kroki odbijały się echem na kamiennej posadzce zamku. Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna chce o coś zapytać, ale waha się. I to było coś nowego. Snape zawsze był ostrożny, ale to było bardziej podszyte złością i niechęcią.

\- Co chce pan wiedzieć? – spytał w końcu wprost.

Snape przystanął tak gwałtownie, że Harry prawie potknął się o własne stopy.

\- Co wiesz, Potter? – spytał ostro mężczyzna.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi – przyznał szczerze.

\- Czy Lucjusz powiedział ci cokolwiek? O mnie? O wojnie? – spytał wprost Snape i wydawał się naprawdę zdenerwowany jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Lucjusz sporo mówi – rzucił tylko, ponieważ to była prawda. – Myślałem, że mam tego nie powtarzać – przypomniał mężczyźnie.

Snape nie wydawał się rozbawiony. Spoglądał jednak na niego tak, jakby chciał odgadnąć co działo się w jego głowie, więc Harry mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie jest poddawany ligilimecji. Poprzednio to bolało, ale przecież Snape mógł być w tym naprawdę dobry.

\- Nie wymądrzaj się – rzucił jego profesor, ale nie odjął mu żadnych punktów.

\- Lucjusz sporo mówi – powtórzył spokojnie. – Niekoniecznie wszystkiego słucham. Poza tym jeśli zacznie mówić coś o panu niemiłego, to nie będzie nic czego nie słyszałem wcześniej. Choćby od naszych wspólnych znajomych – dodał i chciał w ten sposób uspokoić mężczyznę, ale Snape nadal wydawał się dość nerwowy.

\- Nie daj mu się manipulować – powiedział tylko mężczyzna. – Nie wszystko wyglądało tak jak mówi.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak ma to rozumieć.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę akurat to obiecać – stwierdził, trochę zaskoczony faktem, że przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że Malfoy mógł nim pogrywać tak spokojnie.

Snape jednak wydawał się być dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, co on, więc może mieli jakieś małe porozumienie.

\- Dlaczego on to robi? – spytał wprost.

\- Ponieważ może – odparł Snape spokojnie. – I ponieważ jeśli ty nie manipulujesz, oznacza to tylko, że ktoś manipuluje tobą – dodał profesor.

\- Dumbledore mną manipuluje? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł Snape. – Na pewno manipuluje tobą kto inny, Potter. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy takimi rzeczami. Skup się na tym, po co wychodzisz w każdy weekend. Potrzebujesz maści? – spytał Snape wprost.

\- Tak, odrobinę – odparł, nie bardzo wiedząc czy już teraz dziękować.

Nie spodziewał się, że dostanie cokolwiek od Snape'a za darmo. Mężczyzna jednak dokładnie tak jak poprzednio nie podawał żadnej ceny, co nie było chyba naturalnym dla Ślizgonów.

Snape bez słowa zostawił go na pustym korytarzu.

ooo

Hermiona wciąż mówiła na temat eseju z Numerologii, który przygotowywała podczas weekendu. Część treningów quidditcha przeniesiono, bo ich nowy kapitan miał złote serce. Albo McGonagall poinformowała go, że Harry nie będzie mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach w weekendy, co będzie oznaczało utratę szukającego. Ginny pewnie poradziłaby sobie znakomicie jako jego zastępca, ale nie chciał oddawać swojej pozycji w drużynie.

Zbliżał się kolejny mecz i musieli się przygotować. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zmienia się nie do poznania od ciągłego ruchu. Kiedy wzbijał się na miotle, czując powietrze na skórze, tęsknił za szpadą w dłoni. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdołał rzucić _Protego_ tak instynktownie. I Snape nie zdążył się obronić, więc albo zrobił to tak celnie, albo czar był tak silny. Mistrz eliksirów był znakomitym czarodziejem, chociaż nie chcieli się z tym pogodzić z Ronem.

Nie rozmawiali o poczynionych przez niego postępach, ale Lucjusz wydawał się zadowolony z ich walki, przez którą zdemolowali cały korytarz.

Ron przeleciał koło niego, odbijając tłuczek na centymetry od jego głowy. Uśmiechnął się do kumpla, nurkując, ponieważ złote skrzydełka zabłyszczały na słońcu. Nie mieli ani chwili, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać, ale mylił się, sądząc, że wszystko w jego życiu uległo zmianom. Ron i Hermiona pozostawali nadal jego przyjaciółmi. I nie miał wątpliwości, że będą z nim do ostatniej chwili. Jednocześnie tego się właśnie najbardziej obawiał. Ron oddałby za niego życie i przerażało go to niezmiernie. Zawsze chronił jego tyły, nawet jeśli to tylko tłuczek zmierzał w jego stronę. I to wszystko tylko po to, aby Harry złapał cholernego znicza.

ooo

Hermiona czytała w pokoju wspólnym, więc przysiadł się do niej z własną książką, której zresztą nawet nie otworzył.

\- Poważnie? – prychnęła, chociaż przysiągłby, że nie oderwała wzroku od swojego tomiszcza. – Mogłeś przynajmniej udawać, że chcesz to przeczytać – zakpiła. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że Ron nie namawia cię znowu, żebyś mnie przekonał do napisania za was tego eseju – jęknęła.

\- Ron nie namawia mnie do tego – powiedział całkiem poważnie. – Przeszło mi to przez myśl całkiem niezależnie – dodał.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, jakby kompletnie mu nie wierzyła.

\- Ja w innej sprawie – podjął, trochę skrępowany. – Wiesz, że nie ma mnie w weekendy – westchnął.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół, zanim pochyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Mogę ci pomóc, znaleźć zaklęcia albo… - powiedziała pospiesznie przyciszonym głosem.

\- Nie trzeba – odparł. – Wszystko gra. Po prostu potrzebuje innych ubrań niż mugolskie, a wiesz, że ja się nie znam – jęknął. – Potrzebuje koszul i spodni. Jeśli byłabyś w Hogsmeade…

\- Jasne – weszła mu w słowo. – Ginny będzie przeszczęśliwa, jeśli poproszę ją o pomoc – dodała sugestywnie, patrząc w stronę siostry Rona.

Pewni ludzie nie powinni dorastać. Ginny wyglądała o wiele za dobrze w hogwarckich szatach. Dean obserwował ją z kąta pokoju, udając, że nadal słucha Seamusa i jego opowiadań o podbojach miłosnych. Harry nie chciał być uwikłany w sprowadzanie Thomasa na ziemię. Nie było szans, aby Ron pozwolił Deanowi umawiać się ze swoją siostrą. W zasadzie wątpił, aby ktokolwiek miał szanse u Ginny, dopóki nie wyjdą z Hogwartu. No i pozostawali jeszcze bliźniacy, którzy byli najbardziej niebezpieczni z całej rodziny.

\- Coś szczególnego potrzebujesz? Powinnyśmy na coś zwrócić uwagę? – spytala Hermiona.

\- Wygoda – westchnął. – Wygodna podczas ruchu. Wiesz, pojedynki. I nie chcę żadnych kolorów domowych. Znaczy Ginny kupiła mi zielony sweter na święta, żeby wyciągał kolor moich oczu czy coś. I Neville spytał czy przenoszę się do Slytherinu – jęknął, chociaż to nawet teraz brzmiało dziecinnie.

Barwa nie świadczyła o niczym. A jemu było dobrze w zielonym.

\- Jasne – odparła Hermiona. – Chcesz wyglądać jak dorosły czarodziej, a nie mugolskie dziecko – odgadła bez problemu.

I za to właśnie tak bardzo ją kochał.

ooo

Zamknął się w Pokoju Życzeń jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Maść od Snape'a znalazł na swojej poduszce. Nie był pewien kto ją tam dostarczył, ale nie zamierzał zadawać głupich pytań. Jego ręka prawie wróciła do normalnego stanu. Odnosił nawet wrażenie, że była silniejsza, odkąd skurcze ustąpiły i krew krążyła w jego żyłach bez problemu. Czuł jak napinają się jego mięśnie, kiedy przyjmował pozycję z różdżką w lewej dłoni. Nie miał w Hogwarcie szpady, ale prawie udało mu się wyobrazić jej znajomy ciężar. Poruszał się powoli, starając się obserwować w lustrze swoje ramiona. Jego stopy sunęły po podłodze, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że powinien podnosić nogi wyżej. Potknięcie się mogłoby mieć katastrofalne skutki.

Lucjusz biegał, aby wzmocnić całe ciało. Każdego poranka zapewne pokonywał kilka kilometrów. Nie udało im się odbiec daleko od dworu, ale dostrzegał, że ten wysiłek nie znaczył nic dla starszego czarodzieja. Malfoy musiał mieć w sobie o wiele więcej siły i energii niż zdradzał. I to było cholernie fascynujące, bo pomylił się już raz w ocenie tego mężczyzny. I nie zamierzał tego błędu popełniać ponownie. A jednocześnie chciał, aby ktoś kiedyś zdziwił się nim tak mocno jak on został zaskoczony przez Lucjusza.

Ich walka – ostatnia i tak dynamiczna – pozwoliła mu poczuć na końcu języka to wszystko, co było jeszcze przed nim. Nareszcie usłyszał świst swojej szpady i nie było dla niego wspanialszego dźwięku. Jeszcze niedawno pewnie zachwycał się wiwatami tłumu podczas meczu quidditcha, ale to teraz zostało za nim.

Ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę, ponieważ nie mógł widzieć jak porusza się reszta jego mięśni, a chciał je kontrolować podobnie jak dłonie. Palce Lucjusza wydawały się równie silne jak cała reszta jego osoby. To jak mężczyzna trzymał kieliszek wina zapadło mu w pamięć i starał się to powtórzyć na śniadaniu z sokiem dyniowym, ale poniósł porażkę. Przyjemność sprawiło mu jednak, kiedy dostrzegł, że Draco też nie potrafił trzymać szklanki w tak wyszukany sposób. Nie chodziło tylko o ułożenie dłoni czy palców, ale siłę i zdecydowanie, które promieniowały z każdego ruchu, który przychodził później.

Usta Lucjusza zawsze mieniły się czerwienią, kiedy odrobina wina zostawała na jego wargach. Nie kojarzyło mu się to z krwią i nie był pewien co o tym myśleć. Jego oddech przyspieszył, ale starał się to zwalić na różdżkę przecinającą powietrze, kiedy starał się rzucić zaklęcie, które wyszło o wiele słabiej niż wtedy, kiedy sądził, że jest atakowany.

Faktycznie wykonywał ten sam ruch nadgarstkiem, który pokazał mu Lucjusz wczorajszego poranka. Pamiętał mrowienie, które pozostawiły palce mężczyzny na jego skórze i mimowolnie zadrżał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w lustrze dostrzega rozprowadzający się po jego ciele rumieniec. Nie sięgał już tylko policzków, ale przenosił się o wiele niżej na jego szczupłą klatkę piersiową. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego sutki stały się twardsze, ale musiał się mylić, ponieważ ich nie dotknął. To cholerne mrowienie w jego wyobraźni jednak nie odchodziło w niepamięć.

Zerknął niżej na swoje mięśnie brzucha, które napięły się niemal niezauważalnie i zamarł, ponieważ wszystko wydawało się spływać do jego krocza. Mugolskie spodnie było o wiele szersze od tych magicznych, ale i tak widział zarysowaną linię swojego penisa. Miał ochotę się rozebrać, ale to byłoby dziwne. Stał przed lustrem w Pokoju Życzeń i planował ćwiczyć, ale nie potrafił się skupić.

Lucjusz był jak cholerna klątwa. Jak przeklęty artefakt, którego nie można było się pozbyć.

ooo

Ron spał, kiedy wrócił do dormitorium. Tym razem nie naciął się na Snape'a, chociaż był pewien, że słyszał kroki profesora w ciemności. Snape zawsze szybko znajdował ich wszystkich i miał wrażenie, że tym razem zostało mu to odpuszczone. Nie do końca wiedział co to oznaczało. Ich wzajemny stosunek do siebie ulegał zmianie. Snape pozwolił mu zdecydować o pozostaniu na kolacji u Lucjusza nie dlatego, że jego opinia się liczyła, ale bardziej przez to, że mógł zagrać Malfoyowi na nerwach. Może sądził, że wrócą do Hogwartu w podskokach, bo Harry tak bardzo tęsknił za przyjaciółmi.

Ron i Hermiona jednak mieli go przez całe pięć dni. Nie widział nic zdrożnego w tym, żeby zostać u Lucjusza na kolejny posiłek. Tym bardziej, że całe jego ciało drgało wtedy od walki, którą przeprowadzili. Nie był pewien czy miał jakiekolwiek szanse na wygraną. Malfoy nie atakował, ale bronił się skutecznie. Harry zresztą był mistrzem rozpraszania się i to też powinien wyeliminować. Nie chciał przygotowywać się na śmierć kogokolwiek, ale nie mógł biec do pani Weasley w pierwszej chwili, gdy zostanie ranna. Rozumiał to. Nie był pewien tylko czy będzie potrafił sobie to wybaczyć później.

Konsekwencje nie stanowiły jego ulubionego słowa. Nie chciał ich ponosić i nie potrafił. Nie czuł się gotowy, ale nikt w tej kwestii nie pytał go o zdanie, więc nie miał wyboru i to paradoksalnie wiele ułatwiało.

Snape wydawał się go rozumieć, ale nie był pewien. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że coś ich łączyło – wiązało. Może po prostu obaj znali Malfoya na tyle blisko, aby wiedzieć na ile trzeba się wystrzegać mężczyzny. Lucjusz w pewnych warunkach nie był dla nich niebezpieczny, ale również nie zawahałby się w innych zabić ich bez mrugnięcia okiem. Przyjaźnie Ślizgonów były dziwne i nie chciał w nie wnikać. Został jednak wciągnięty siłą w tę rozgrywkę i wątpił, aby udało mu się umknąć.

Najbardziej martwiło go, że ludzie wokół niego uwielbiali niedopowiedzenia. Malfoy sugerował, ale nie mówił niczego wprost. Snape obawiał się niewypowiedzianego. A nad tym wszystkim wisiał Voldemort. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że ta noc nie będzie spokojna. Niepokój, który odczuwał, nie należał jedynie do niego. Snape nigdy nie powiedział mu co tak wzburzyło Voldemorta w zeszłym tygodniu, ale może Dumbledore nie wyjawił mu nawet, że Harry nadal odczuwa emocje Toma.


	19. Drobiazgi

_Biada do mowi, które go ok na ot warte są na ciemność._

 _Talmud_

Harry obudził się z bólem głowy, który przyprawiał go o mdłości. Blizna na czole nie krwawiła, ale to wcale nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Nie miał koszmarów. W zasadzie nie przyszły tej nocy do niego żadne sny i zaczął zastanawiać się na ile to połączenie z Voldermotem było stabilne. Snape obawiał się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, ale teraz do grupy zagrożonych dołączył Lucjusz Malfoy i chociaż Harry nie był specjalnie jego fanem, nie chciał śmierci mężczyzny.

Myśli, które miewał o swoim nauczycielu na pewno nie były stosowne. I nie wyobrażał sobie również siły swoich emocji. Może Voldemort część z nich odebrał, chociaż miał nadzieję, że nie zostały dołączone z wizualizacją.

Ron spoglądał na niego z wyraźnym niepokojem, więc Harry schował się w łazience, starając się jakoś doprowadzić do siebie. Miał eliksiry uśmierzające ból, ale Lucjusz ostrzegał go przed stosowaniem takich środków. Wszystko, czego nauczył się w czasie poprzednich weekendów mogło pójść w niepamięć tak szybko, że sama myśl go przerażała.

\- Stary, może pójdziemy do Dumbledore'a? Naprawdę słabo wyglądasz – rzucił Ron, kiedy tylko na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie, mam lepszy pomysł – odparł i zabrał pelerynę ze swojego kufra.

Neville i Seamus wyszli już na szczęście.

\- Co mam powiedzieć Hermionie? – spytał Ron.

\- Że wrócę na śniadanie – rzucił, nakładając na siebie tkaninę.

Wyszedł, prześlizgując się za portretem, kiedy grupa pierwszoroczniaków otworzyła drzwi. Snape nie brał udziału w śniadaniach zbyt często, ale chciał zdążyć na wszelki wypadek, gdyby mężczyzna jednak postanowił zrobić odstępstwo od normy. Jego głowa pękała z bólu, ale drogę do lochów pamiętał doskonale. Wcale nie w lepszym stanie wracał z nią po prywatnych lekcjach z profesorem.

Grupa Ślizgonów minęła go, plotkując o czymś, ale nie wychwycił swojego nazwiska. Draco Malfoy omawiał z Pansy przyszłe zajęcia eliksirów, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Nie zatrzymywał się jednak, bo wciąż miał do pokonania jeszcze jeden korytarz. Drzwi komnaty Snape'a wcale nie różniły się wiele od pozostałych. Zapukał w nie z pewnym niepokojem, ponieważ nigdy nie był tutaj mile widziany i nie sądził, aby akurat to się zmieniło. Nie wydawało mu się jednak, aby Snape odmówił mu pomocy tym razem.

Profesor wyjrzał na zewnątrz i zmarszczył brwi. Harry zorientował się, że nie jest widoczny w pelerynie, ale zdjęcie jej teraz nie wydawało się odpowiedzialne.

\- To ja, Potter – wyszeptał.

Snape spojrzał wprost na niego przez tkaninę, ale żaden muskuł na jego twarzy nie drgnął, kiedy wpuszczał Harry'ego do środka. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim głucho.

\- Ściągnij to na miłość Merlina. Zwariowałeś, Potter? – spytał profesor.

\- Uhm, nie wiedziałem jak się tutaj dostać – przyznał.

\- Jak długo masz pelerynę niewidkę? To nielegalne w Hogwarcie. Czarodziejskie artefakty… - zaczął Snape.

\- Wiem, ale chyba lepiej, że ją mam. Dzięki temu mogę się ukryć, kiedy to konieczne – wszedł profesorowi w słowo. – Wie pan jakie mogę zażywać eliksiry? – spytał wprost.

Snape spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Co się stało? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Ból głowy – westchnął. – Voldemort chyba nie ma dobrego tygodnia – stwierdził.

Kącik usta Snape'a drgnął nieznacznie.

\- Nie, nie ma – przyznał mistrz eliksirów.

ooo

Zdążył na śniadanie dokładnie tak jak obiecał. Hermiona zajęła dla niego miejsce, nie mrugając nawet okiem, kiedy prawie biegiem wpadł do Wielkiej Sali. Snape kazał mu odczekać po wypiciu eliksiru w swoich komnatach. Nie wybierał się na śniadanie, ale laboratorium na niego czekało i Harry nawet nie pytał, co mężczyzna zamierzał uwarzyć tego dnia. Wspólne zajęcia mieli mieć za cztery godziny i niespecjalnie na nie czekał.

\- Koszmary? – spytała rzeczowo Hermiona.

\- Nie – odparł. – Ból głowy.

\- Byłeś u Madame Pomfrey? – rzuciła, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

\- U Snape'a – wyszeptał i Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Zamrugała, jakby nie była pewna jak zanalizować ten problem, który napotkała, a potem uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dorosłe ubrania, zaczyna do ciebie docierać, że profesor Snape nie jest największym złem na tym świecie – podjęła jego przyjaciółka. – Uważaj, bo Ron zacznie sprawdzać czy nie jesteś pod działaniem _Imperio_ – zakpiła, chociaż to nawet do końca nie był żart.

Ron byłby zdolny do czegoś podobnego. Harry zresztą nie miał złudzeń, że gdyby doszło do sytuacji, w której wieści dotarłyby do Dumbledore'a, zapewne zbadaliby sprawę dogłębnie. Dyrektor miałby podstawy do sprawdzenia czy wszystko w porządku i Harry nie byłby nawet zaskoczony. W końcu mieli do czynienia z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

\- Co Ron? – prychnął Weasley. – Nie ruszyłem twojego soku dyniowego. To na pewno Dean – rzucił jego przyjaciel, a potem czknął, kiedy jedna z sów spuściła na jego głowę pokaźną paczkę.

Harry złapał kolejną, niemal ratując talerze na stole. Ostatnia spadła tuż za nim i cholerne sowy odleciały bez zatrzymania się nawet na mały przysmak. Nie zamierzał zresztą karmić wrednych ptaszysk.

Zerknął na adresata trochę skonfundowany, ale zaskoczenie miało dopiero przyjść, ponieważ to jego nazwisko widniało na każdej z przesyłek.

\- Harry? – spytał niepewnie Ron.

Zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, ale McGonagall wydawała się równie zdziwiona co on. Syriusz nie żył, a tylko ona przysyłała mu prezenty. Oczywiście pani Weasley dbała, aby święta dla niego nie obeszły się również bez podarunku, ale w tych paczkach na pewno nie było żadnego z jej legendarnych swetrów. Poza tym te drobiazgi zawsze były przysyłane na Rona, a potem dzielili się słodyczami. Czasami w środku był nawet list do niego z życzeniami.

Do świąt pozostało jednak jeszcze przynajmniej trzy tygodnie. A jego urodziny już minęły.

\- Harry? – spytał Ron raz jeszcze.

\- Pewnie pomyłka – stwierdził, ponieważ nie było na żadnej z tych paczek nadawcy.

ooo

Snape był nieprzyjemny jak zawsze, kiedy zniknął zawartość ich kociołka. Harry'emu nawet paradoksalnie ulżyło, bo miał wrażenie, że wywar w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć im w twarz. Ron zaciskał zęby z wściekłości, ale stracili tylko pięć punktów, więc Hermiona nie powinna zamordować ich po wyjściu z sali. W końcu więcej miał przynieść mecz quidditcha, a dopóki odrabiali co zepsuli, pozwalała im egzystować w spokoju.

Tajemnicze paczki czekały na niego w dormitorium. Ron spoglądał na niego z pewnym niepokojem i sam nie potrafił się nie denerwować. Nigdy nie przysłano mu niczego podobnego. Ostatnio McGonagall podarowała mu miotłę, a Syriusz starał się zawsze o coś co przydawało mu się w szkole. I słodycze. Syriusz znał najlepsze czekoladki z Miodowego Królestwa.

\- Może powinniśmy to oddać aurorom z Biura? – spytał Ron niepewnie.

\- Sowy wleciały z nimi do Hogwartu – prychnął Harry. – Poza tym jeśli Voldemort chciałby mnie zamordować to na pewno nie użyłby mugolskich bomb – dodał.

Ron spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie nadążał.

Harry otworzył pierwszą z paczek i zamarł, ponieważ pomiędzy papierowymi przekładkami leżały koszule. O coś podobnego prosił jeszcze niedawno Hermionę. Materiał był lekki, ale jednocześnie wytrzymały. O ile się nie mylił, pewne zaklęcia lśniły pomiędzy nićmi. Nie znał wszystkich, ale wyglądały na obronne, co było zgodne z modą czarodziejską.

\- Wow – wyrwało się Ronowi. – Madame Malkin takie robi – dodał.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że były z górnej półki. I podobne widział na Lucjuszu, więc zaczynał podejrzewać kto był nadawcą. Jeszcze niedawno dołączyłby do tej grupy Snape'a, ale profesor nie wiedział o tym, że zamierzał zmienić trochę swoją szafę. Wątpił też, aby Hermiona zdecydowała się podesłać mu koszule poprzez sowią pocztę, skoro prosił ją o zrobienie zakupów w Hogsmeade.

Ron wyjął jedną z koszul i zaczął ją oglądać pod światło. Była cienka i mocna. Harry nie był pewien czy to jedwab, ale to było całkiem możliwe.

\- To jest cholernie drogie – powiedział Weasley, jakby sam już do tego nie doszedł.

Otworzył kolejne pudło i chociaż pierwsze warstwy też składały się z kolejnych koszul, na samym spodzie znajdowały się spodnie. Nie miał pojęcia jak Lucjusz znał jego rozmiar, ale może jakoś magicznie dostosowywały się do kształtu ciała. To nie byłaby najdziwniejsza rzecz, którą widział w tym świecie. Na pewno mugole nie stosowali takich materiałów. Albo i w tym niemagicznym świecie nie były dostępne dla wszystkich. Dursleyowie byli dość zamożni z jego punktu widzenia, ale on mieszkał w komórce pod schodami. Jego osąd mógł być zaburzony.

\- Hm – mruknął niezobowiązująco, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

Nie był pewien dlaczego Lucjusz wysłał mu koszule, na które na pewno nie było go stać, pomimo skrytki u Gringotta, o której poinformował go Hagrid parę lat wcześniej. Hermiona wyjaśniła mu jaki jest przelicznik na mugolskie oraz ile kosztowało życie w czarodziejskim świecie. Kazała również oszczędzać i nie szaleć, ponieważ jego oczy mogły go mylić. Nie miał z tym zresztą żadnego problemu. Mieszkał w Hogwarcie i obecnie nawet nie miał kiedy wyjść. Jego weekendy były zajęte.

Zapewne Lucjusz nie chciał, aby ktoś mugolskiego pochodzenia wybierał ubrania dla jego ucznia. Chociaż Hermiona miała akurat wyczucie w tych kwestiach.

\- Stary, wiesz od kogo to? – spytał Ron.

Miał na końcu języka, że to zapewne pomyłka, ale ubrania były w jego rozmiarze, a był dość niski. Na pewno nikt z jego rocznika nie zmieściłby się w te koszule i spodnie. Jego nazwisko też było wyraźnie wykaligrafowane na każdej z paczek. Jak gdyby tego było mało w trzeciej paczce znajdował się zestaw książek do obrony przed czarną magią. Ich skóra wydawała się z pozoru nowa i nienaruszona, ale Flitwick opowiadał o zaklęciach, które konserwowały księgi tak cenne, że pewnie przewróciłoby się im w głowach.

I na nich to właśnie leżał krótki liścik, który nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości.

 _Korzystaj mądrze, świadom konsekwencji_

Nie potrzebował nawet podpisu, aby być pewnym od kogo to wszystko.

\- Stary? – spytał Ron niepewnie. – Dumbledore chce, żebyś uczył się jeszcze więcej? Przecież my ledwo nadążamy z materiałem. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać powtórek do OWUTemów, które czekają nas w przyszłości z Hermioną – jęknął jego przyjaciel.

Harry nie powiedział ani słowa.

ooo

Snape był dość zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył go po raz kolejny w swoich komnatach. Harry nie bardzo wiedział gdzie mógłby pójść. Nie wydawało mu się, aby Lucjusz próbował go kupić, chociaż takie prawdopodobieństwo również istniało. Hermiona sprawdziła koszule, ale żadne z zaklęć nie wydawało się śmiercionośne. Zainteresowały ją księgi, ale te przeglądali razem. Nie bardzo wiedziała początkowo na co patrzyła, ale on rozgryzł czary niemal od razu. Nie były przeznaczone dla trzymających różdżkę w prawej ręce. Jego lewa dłoń niemal mrowiła w oczekiwaniu, więc przebrał się w Pokoju Życzeń, spoglądając na siebie w odbiciu lustrzanym. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej i czuł się swobodniej, kiedy przełożył różdżkę i starał się rzucić pierwsze zaklęcie. Nie udało się, ale nie oczekiwał pozytywnego rezultatu. Przynajmniej niczego nie podpalił. Ściany w dworze Lucjusza nie miały takiego szczęścia.

\- Potter – westchnął Snape. – Kolejny ból głowy.

\- Nie, w zasadzie… - zaczął Harry i urwał.

Nie miał pojęcia co tutaj robił.

Snape spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- Hm, chyba już pójdę – powiedział, czując się nagle jak idiota.

Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego tutaj przyszedł. To wydawało się po prostu prawidłowe.

\- Poważnie, Potter? – spytał Snape, unosząc brew tak wysoko, że Harry przez chwilę nie wierzył, że to możliwe. – Siadaj – rzucił krótko mężczyzna, wskazując na jedyną w pomieszczeniu kanapę.

Sam zajął miejsce za biurkiem, jakby chciał się od niego fizycznie odciąć.

\- Po coś tutaj przyszedłeś – podjął mężczyzna i nie wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Lepiej powiedz od razu, co chodzi po twojej głowie, zanim gryfonizm pospolity zasieje coś w twoim małym móżdżku i nastąpi katastrofa – rzucił Snape.

\- Lucjusz – powiedział Harry jednym słowem.

Snape uniósł brew do góry.

\- Są takie drobiazgi – ciągnął dalej Harry, nie wiedząc nawet o co mu chodzi tak naprawdę. – Nie wiem – dodał.

\- Bardzo elokwentne. Na pewno rozwiążę wszystkie twoje problemy w ciągu kilku sekund jak oczekujesz – prychnął Snape.

\- Nie oczekuję, że rozwiąże pan cokolwiek – wtrącił pospiesznie Harry. – Po prostu mam wrażenie, że chyba tylko pan mnie zrozumie. Uczę się. Naprawdę się uczę – powiedział, kładąc nacisk na te słowa. – Nie wiem tylko jak skłonimy Voldemorta do walki na szpady – rzucił w końcu.

Snape westchnął, jakby wcale nie dziwiło go jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Tym zajmę się ja i Lucjusz – przyznał ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Ale chcesz znać szczegóły, prawda? – upewnił się.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć czy to nie na marne – przyznał.

\- Na marne to idą moje wysiłki wpojenia ci czegokolwiek ze sztuki, którą nazywamy warzeniem mikstur – prychnął Snape. – Drobiazgi jak to nazwałeś, są ważne – dodał. – Natomiast Czarny Pan akurat jest dość łatwy do manipulacji. Lucjusz przekonuje go, że szermierka, szpady to wszystko czarodziejska broń i technika. Dostępna tylko dla czystokrwistych – wyjaśnił Snape. – I ma po części rację, ponieważ rodziny bez tradycji nie przykładają już takiej wagi do szkolenia swojego potomstwa w tej sztuce. Gildia Lucjusza ma niewielu członków, ponieważ szermierka to wymierająca tradycja. Czarny Pan chce ją wskrzesić wśród swoich zwolenników i idzie mu nie najgorzej.

\- Co z Zakonem? – spytał Harry wprost. – Jeśli zmienią się zasady walki…

\- Dumbledore kazał swojemu psu gończemu rozpocząć szkolenia – wszedł mu w słowo Snape.

Musiał mówić o Szalonookim. Harry jednak nie wyobrażał sobie Moody'ego ze szpadą w dłoni.

\- Drobiazgi są ważne, Potter – powtórzył Snape. – I nie istnieje wiedza, która pójdzie na marne. Nawet jeśli nie wykorzystasz jej od razu – rzucił jeszcze.


	20. Malfoy jest Malfoyem

_Brak ciepła w ok re sie dzieciństwa jest często po wodem, że ko loryt świata sta je się ciem ny. Świat nie jest dobry._

 _Antoni Kępiński_

Lucjusz nie czekał na niego przed dworkiem jak przeważnie, ale Harry znal już drogę do pokoju, w którym miał spędzić noc. Postawił swój kufer niedaleko łóżka, a potem z pewnym wahaniem przesunął go dalej pod szafę, z której dotąd nie korzystał. Zabrał więcej koszul z Hogwartu, ponieważ nie wszystkie zmieściły się wraz z jego starymi rzeczami. Nie chciał nagle zmieniać swojego stylu. Przeważnie miał na sobie szkolną szatę, ale Neville lub Seamus mogli zauważyć, kiedy się przebierał, że porzucił mugolskie koszulki na dobre. A to zrodziłoby pytania, których chciał uniknąć.

Czuł pewne podekscytowanie, kiedy zapinał guziki, spoglądając na siebie w lustrze. Lucjusz biegał w podobnej, a w Pokoju Życzeń zdał sobie sprawę, że materiał nie krępował faktycznie ruchów ciała. Wydawał się również przewiewny, więc może nie musiałby się wstydzić za plamy potu pod pachami, z którymi pokazywał się każdego dnia po ich treningu. Lucjusz nigdy nie powiedział ani słowa na ich temat, ale to było po prostu nieprzyjemne.

Malfoy czekał na niego na korytarzu i bez słowa otworzył drzwi dworku. Harry starał się biegać po hogwarckich błoniach, ale to nie było możliwe każdego dnia. Hermiona przyłapała go jednego ranka, kiedy próbował się wykraść z Wieży, kiedy pozostali nadal spali. Wstała wcześniej jeszcze od niego, chcąc nadrobić Wróżbiarstwo – jedyny przedmiot, z którego nie szło jej ,aż tak dobrze. Może po prostu nie miała talentu do przepowiadania cudzej śmierci, ale nie winił jej. Też nie przepadał za tymi zajęciami.

Ruszyli w dół zbocza i miał wrażenie, że szło mu o wiele lepiej. Ubranie na pewno nie lepiło się do jego skóry, więc może zmiana była z goła inna. Bardziej fundamentalna. Nigdy nie uznałby koszuli za odpowiedni ubiór do uprawiania sportu, ale czarodziejskie sztuczki zapewne sięgały rejonów, które zaskoczą go w przyszłości. Hermiona oglądała materiał jeszcze w Hogwarcie oszołomiona precyzją wykonania. I Harry był naprawdę idiotą, jeśli sądził, że ich przyjaciółka nie wiedziała chociaż kilku rzeczy na temat czarodziejskich krojów. Nie potrafiła określić ceny jego koszul, ale podejrzewał, że od liczb zakręciłoby mu się w głowie.

Nie był pewien co to oznaczało. Jeśli Lucjusz chciał podziękowań, Harry mógł zachować się zgodnie z obowiązującym w tym świecie zasadami, ale to nadal nic pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniało. Malfoy był Malfoyem. Harry był **Harry Potterem**. Co więcej utrudniało niż ułatwiało. Każda zmiana jego trybu życia była odnotowywana choćby przez Colina, który już wypytywał o plany drużyny na kolejny mecz.

Lucjusz był dla niego miły. Kupił mu prezent, a to stawiało go w takiej grupie ludzi jak Weasleyowie, Ron, Hermiona i McGongall. Harry nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, chociaż wszystkim zapewne wydawało się inaczej. Niewiele osób wiedziało również co sprawiłoby mu radość. Słodycze i przedmioty ze sklepu Freda i George'a miały swój urok, ale zaczynali z Ronem z nich wyrastać i nie każdy to dostrzegł z upływem lat. Lucjusz jednak wybrał dla niego coś, co z pewnością miało się mu przydać i to czyniło prezent bardziej osobistym.

I jednocześnie faktycznie nic nie uległo zmianie. Ponownie źle dostosował tempo i chociaż biegło mu się dość wygodnie, nie był w stanie nadążyć za Malfoyem. Nie musiał jednak tym razem krzyczeć. Lucjusz zwalniał ,aż zatrzymał się na dobre i odwrócił w stronę dworku, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak daleko udało im się dobiec tym razem. Wydawał się nawet zadowolony, chociaż to równie dobrze mogła być gra świateł.

Poranne słońce zawsze wydawało mu się bielsze, czystsze. Miał zawsze trudności z patrzeniem na nie i był pewien, że promienie odbijały się w jego okularach. Lucjusz jednak wyglądał, jakby był w swoim żywiole. O siódmej rano nikt nie powinien wyglądać tak dobrze. Weekendy były od odpoczywania, ale Malfoy nie zdradzał oznak zmęczenia teraz czy pozostałych po tygodniu pełnym zmartwień.

Harry wziął kilka głębszy wdechów, żeby natlenić mózg – a przynajmniej tak radziła mu Hermiona, kiedy zobaczyła ile wysiłku kosztują ich mecze w quidditcha. Może nie chciała, aby ich cenne komórki nerwowe – tak nieliczne zresztą według niej, zmarły z powodu uduszenia. Jego serce nie zdążyło się jeszcze uspokoić i zapewne dzisiejszego dnia miał się pilnować na baczności, bo Lucjusz nie trzymał swoich włosów związanych jak przeważnie. Pozwolił im żyć po swojemu przez co jego zwykle przystojna twarz nabrała jakiegoś dziwnego buntu, który nie był możliwy, bo przecież Malfoy był najbardziej kontrolującą się osobą po tej stronie oceanu. Może ten kontrast pomiędzy tym, co wiedział, a co widział mieszał mu w głowie, ale Lucjusz miał coś w sobie przez co nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku.

Rumieńce od biegu zapewne wciąż znajdowały się na jego policzkach, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, ponieważ robiło mu się goręcej. I zapewne wspominanie tego jak dotykał się w Hogwarcie w tej chwili nie było najbardziej rozsądne, ale Malfoy obserwował dworek, nie zwracając na niego uwagi – jak zawsze można byłoby rzec. Chociaż to zmieniało się powoli. Lucjusz zaczynał na niego uważać, na jego słowa i może nawet na to jak Harry walczył. Ich ostatnia potyczka zapadła mu w pamięć i nie jeden raz obudził się we własnym łóżku zlany potem, z mieszanymi uczuciami. Same pojedynki nie podniecały go, ale niosły ekscytację a od niej był tylko jeden krok do czegoś więcej.

\- Nikt po biegu nie wygląda dobrze – powiedział Lucjusz i Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znowu się gapił.

\- Zastanawiam się – odparł tylko.

Lucjusz uniósł brew i chyba zamierzał zakpić, ale powstrzymał się. Mieli w końcu tego nie robić. Harry jednak dawał świetne otwarcia do nieprzyjemnych komentarzy. Może dlatego zawsze stawał się taką łatwą pożywką dla Draco i Snape'a.

\- Musimy biegać tak wcześnie rano? – spytał wprost. – Nie jesteś zmęczony po całym tygodniu pracy? Nie chcesz pospać dłużej.

W kąciku ust Lucjusza pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

\- Aż tak zmartwiony moim samopoczuciem? – spytał mężczyzna. – Sen jest stratą czasu, przeznaczoną dla ludzi bez ambicji. Kiedy śpisz świat nie przestaje żyć, ale ty tego nie zauważasz.

\- Yhym, więc, ponieważ jak wiemy, jesteś wielce ważny na tym świecie, zapewne nie sypiasz w ogóle? – zakpił Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Ministerstwo wie, że jesteś wampirem? Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, istoty tego typu były rejestrowane – rzucił.

Żaden muskuł na twarzy Lucjusza nie drgnął.

\- No tak, Lupin, przyjaciel twoich rodziców – powiedział Malfoy i nie dodał nic więcej.

Może to było ostrzeżenie samo w sobie: _nie drażnij mnie, ponieważ mam bardziej skuteczną amunicję i potrafię się nią posłużyć._ Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że zagranie z wampirem było dziecinne, ale ton Lucjusza irytował go. Wypowiadane z taką pewnością zdania, jakby mężczyzna był wszechwiedzący, a nie był. Harry miał taką pewność. W końcu Lucjusz nie wiedział o nim nic więcej niż Harry zdradził o sobie. Może jego zachowanie pozwalało odgadnąć pewne rzeczy, ale to tylko oznaczało, że musiał się bardziej pilnować.

\- Śpię Harry Potterze, ale tylko na własnych warunkach i nawet ten czas staram się odpowiednio wykorzystać – rzucił Lucjusz, a potem bez ostrzeżenia ruszył w stronę dworku.

Harry patrzył ogłupiały w ślad za nim, zastanawiając się co dokładnie mężczyzna miał na myśli, bo obrazy, które przychodziły do jego głowy na pewno nie były odpowiednie.

ooo

Przebrał się, starając się jakoś odświeżyć twarz. Korytarz na parterze nadal nosił ślady ich walki. Zniknęły co prawda potłuczone wazy i pocięte obrazy, ale ściany zapewne miały zostać zreperowane w przyszłości. Lucjusz czekał na niego w zbrojowni, głaszcząc opuszkami palców swoją szpadę. I Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy mężczyzna specjalnie stawał pod światło, żeby promienie słońca prześwietlały przez cienkie materiały, które początkowo nosił. Harry prawie tęsknił do ciężkich czarodziejskich szat, które mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie podczas pierwszego dnia. Zrezygnował z nich szybko, zapewne stawiając faktycznie na wygodę.

\- Dlaczego tak się ubierasz? – spytał Harry.

\- Dlaczego zadajesz pytania, na które znasz odpowiedzi? – odparł Malfoy i nawet na niego nie spojrzał, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na szpadzie i tym jak odbijała światło.

\- Chcę mieć pewność – rzucił Harry.

\- Pewność nie jest dziełem pytań bezpośrednich czy przypadku. Pytając podmiot swojego zainteresowania, zdajesz się na wolę owego podmiotu w kwestii udzielania odpowiedzi. Mógłbym skłamać, zadając mocny cios twojej prawidłowej teorii i co by ci to dało? – spytał Malfoy w końcu podnosząc głowę.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po ramionach Harry'ego i zatrzymał dopiero na jego biodrach, gdzie wepchnął swoją koszulę w spodnie. Były odrobinę za wąskie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, kiedy próbował je na siebie założyć, ale ułożyły się na jego skórze, jakby były drugą warstwą jego samego. I nigdy dotąd nie miał na sobie nic bardziej wygodnego.

\- Jeśli chcesz mieć pewność, obserwuj i kiedy już zadajesz pytania, niech wyglądają chociaż na przypadkowe – tłumaczył dalej Lucjusz. – Ludzie kłamią, czasami tylko przez to, że sami nie znają prawdy. Powtarzają kłamstwa znane od lat, ponieważ te częściowo stają się jedyną znaną prawdą, ale to nie znaczy, że nią są.

\- I to z powodu mojego pytania o koszule – westchnął Harry.

\- Pytanie o koszulę nigdy nie jest pytaniem o koszulę. Pozwala dowiedzieć się wiele. Na przykład tego, że obserwujesz mnie – odparł Lucjusz i na jego twarzy tym razem pojawił się uśmieszek.

Harry poczuł powracający rumieniec, ale spuszczanie wzroku za bardzo przypomniałoby mu Cho, a to Malfoy zapewne zakwalifikowałby od razu w odpowiedni sposób. Wolał swój świat nic nie znaczących gestów, ale Lucjusz po raz kolejny rzucał mu wyzwanie, którego Harry nie mógł nie podjąć. I to z całą przyjemnością.

\- Dobrze jest znać swojego przeciwnika – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Mógłbyś to tylko robić bardziej subtelnie – dodał.

Jeśli Harry nie czerwienił się wcześniej, to teraz na pewno, bo Malfoy zapewne w odwecie zaczął patrzeć na niego. I wzrok mężczyzny stanowił zapewne jakąś śmiertelnie rażącą broń, bo Harry czuł wyraźnie, że w pomieszczeniu zaczynało brakować powietrza, co było dziwne przy otwartych oknach i drzwiach. Starał się oddychać miarowo, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy Lucjusz niczym jastrząb wychwytywał każde drgnięcie jego mięśni. Czuł na sobie wzrok Malfoya, jakby mężczyzna dotykał go i może cienka koszula, która chroniła go w tej chwili nie była ,aż tak dobrym pomysłem. Słońce świeciło na niego wprost, więc Lucjusz nie mógł zobaczyć jak szczupły był, a w lustrze upewnił się, że nie widać jego sutków. A jednak czuł się tak cholernie nagi.

\- Koszule, czarodziejskie ubrania są dla ludzi, którzy chcą, aby ich zobaczono – powiedział Lucjusz. – Masz coś do ukrycia, Harry Potterze? – spytał mężczyzna wprost, ale nie miał w głosie kpiny.

Raczej ponownie próbował go rozpracować i ten obecny pojedynek wydawał się o wiele ważniejszy. Harry potrafił poradzić sobie z pociągiem seksualnym do nieodpowiedniego obiektu. Nie było niczego, czego nie załatwiłoby ekstra pół godziny pod prysznicem. Sama obecność Malfoya co prawda sprawiała, że jego skóra mrowiła, ale to miało kiedyś przejść. Jak minęła miłość do Cho i zauroczenie innymi. Nic nie trwało wiecznie, więc Harry po prostu czekał ,aż mężczyzna mu się opatrzy. To z pewnością nie była miłość, nie miał do Lucjusza **takich** uczuć, ale seks to była całkowicie odmienna strefa, z którą nie zdążył się zapoznać. Jej fundament tkwił w cielesności, a Malfoy był przystojnym mężczyzną. To cała reszta jego cech sprawiała, że Harry nie mógł go znieść.

\- Nie, nic a nic – powiedział, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

Krzywy uśmieszek Lucjusza pogłębił się tylko, mówiąc mu, że mężczyzna nie wierzył mu ani przez sekundę. Może to było głupie, ale ta gra sprawiała mu pewną satysfakcję. Pewnie to stąd brało się to uczucie podniecenia, które rozpalało jego krew, a skoro bronienie się przed tym nie miało sensu, Harry chciał wyciągnąć jak najwięcej materiału dla nocnych fantazji. O tym nie musiał wiedzieć nikt i nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć.

\- Nastolatek bez tajemnic – prychnął Lucjusz. – Ciekawy przypadek, drogi Harry – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Dlaczego założyłeś koszulę? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.

Odpowiedź nie była łatwa i prosta. Dla niego to był symbol zerwania z poprzednim życiem. Chciał zostać szermierzem i zyskać szacunek ludzi podobnym jemu. Tych z talentem, który był tak rzadki, że Lucjusz ryzykował życiem, aby go uczyć, chociaż trwała wojna, a oni stali po przeciwnych barykadach. To byłoby prawie romantyczne, gdyby potrafili się dogadać. Gdyby potrafili rozmawiać bez subtelnych drwin i nieprzyjemnych uwag, które miały trafiać jednak na podatny grunt.

Jak bardzo to było ważne, jak bardzo wymarła była ta sztuka – dopiero docierało do Harry'ego. W końcu znajdował się w dworze Lucjusza Malfoya. Lokalizacja wydawała się nieznana nikomu. Nie żonie Lucjusza, co Harry'ego mocno zaskoczyło. Nie znał się na małżeństwach, ale chyba oznaczały wspólnotę. Mógł się jednak mylić. Malfoyowie różnili się od Dursleyów.

\- Dlaczego koszule, Harry Potterze? – powtórzył Lucjusz, wpatrując się w niego wzrokiem, od którego przechodziły go ciarki.

\- Ponieważ je dla mnie kupiłeś – odpowiedział.


	21. Rzeczy pewne

_Patrząc na ciemność lub śmierć boimy się nieznanego - niczego więcej._

 _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_

Chciał po prostu podziękować, ale Lucjusz nie był łatwym człowiekiem, co powinien powtarzać sobie każdego wieczora przed snem. Ron zapewne ucieszyłby się z nowej mantry. Wcześniej przeklinali Ślizgonów, Snape'a oraz człowieka, który stworzył fasolki o smaku wymiocin. Harry sądził, że mógł żyć bez każdej z tych rzeczy, ale docierało do niego jak mocno się pomylił. Z Lucjuszem było podobnie.

Malfoy stanął w rozkroku ze szpadą w dłoni i zaczął kolejną z porannych rutyn, do których Harry się już przyzwyczaił. Sam miał powtórzyć wszystko, czego nauczył się do tej pory. Jego nadgarstek był w doskonałej kondycji, a lewa ręka zaciskała się pewnie na różdżce. Czuł na sobie wzrok Lucjusza, co nie powinno być czymś nowym, ale ta koszula wydawała się go informować o tym, kiedy na niego patrzono. Może po prostu czuł się cały czas zagrożony, kiedy gruba tkanina swetra nie zasłaniała go kompletnie.

\- Ćwiczyłeś – rzucił Malfoy niby niezobowiązującym tonem.

\- W Hogwarcie przez cały tydzień. Uważałem, żeby mnie nikt nie zobaczył – uprzedził pospiesznie.

Nie był idiotą. Częściowo ukrywał się również przed Ronem. Był pewien, że gdyby powtórzył chociaż słowo z tego, co Lucjusz do niego mówił, Weasley dostałby apopleksji. To nie było moralne. Nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że stanowiło coś poprawnego. Świat się zmienił, kiedy nie patrzyli. Chociaż może zawsze taki był, ale ludzie wokół nie pozwolili im go takim dostrzec. Rodzice, Dumbledore, nauczyciele – oni wszyscy mogli sądzić, że chronili ich przed złem, ale lepiej było znać wroga, zanim stanie się z nim twarzą w twarz. Udawanie, że szarość nie istnieje też nie była najlepszym wyjściem, bo jak teraz rozpoznają wszystkie odcienie tego świata?

\- Masz w zamku szpadę? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.

\- Nie – odparł. – Wiesz jak drogie są – prychnął.

Kącik ust Lucjusza drgnął lekko.

\- A chciałbyś mieć w zamku szpadę? Miałbyś ją gdzie ukryć? – zainteresował się Malfoy.

Harry zamarł i zerknął niepewnie na mężczyznę.

\- Ron dostanie kolejnym prezentem w głowę? - spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za koszule, ale…

\- Nonsens – prychnął Lucjusz, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Zamierzasz podziękować? – zakpił. – Nie wiem czy równowaga świata nie zostanie zachwiana. W końcu masz być bohaterem, a nie niszczącym światy. Nie byłoby cię stać na ubrania, podobnie jak na szpadę, ale to ja cię uczę i ja odpowiadam za to, żebyś miał wszystko, czego ci potrzeba – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Harry odchrząknął niepewnie, nie wiedząc nawet za bardzo co to oznacza, ale oczami wyobraźni widział już szpadę spadającą na nich podczas śniadania. Nie dostawał prezentów prawie nigdy. Gryfoni zdawali sobie sprawę w jak ciężkiej sytuacji jest, gdy zostaje podczas wakacji z Dursleyami. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że nie dostawał nawet listów, więc ta nagła zmiana na pewno zrodzi kolejne pytania. Ron przełknął jakoś koszule, uznając, że zapewne to prezent od McGonagall albo Dumbledore'a. Kogo innego byłoby stać na takie rzeczy? Gdyby dowiedział się, że Malfoy wybrał je specjalnie dla niego, zapewne spłonęłyby szybciej niż Harry zdążyłby zareagować.

\- Naprawdę ci dziękuję i świat się nie zawali, kiedy wykażę się kulturą, dziękuję bardzo – prychnął. – Chodzi o to, że ludzie zaczną pytać. Nikt niczego mi nie przysyła. Jestem Harry, nie mam rodziny – przypomniał Lucjuszowi.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami, jakby w ogóle nie widział problemu.

\- Masz szesnaście lat – westchnął mężczyzna. – Większość pomyśli, że masz kochanka. Szczególnie, że te prezenty akurat wyglądałyby na coś, co mógłbyś dostać od kogoś zainteresowanego tobą – rzucił Lucjusz.

Harry nie znał czarodziejskich zwyczajów, ale to nawet nie było ważne. Różdżka na szczęście nie wypadła mu z rąk, ale starał się gdzieś uciec wzrokiem, ponieważ cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się. Najwyraźniej Lucjusz czekał na jego reakcję, a Harry'emu po głowie chodziło tylko to jedno słowo 'kochanek' i nie chciało stamtąd wyjść. To miał być spokojny weekend bez rumienienia się. Trzymał się na taką odległość od Malfoya, żeby się nawet przypadkowo o niego nie otrzeć. I wszystko szło świetnie. Nie gapił się tak dużo, zastanawiał się zanim coś powiedział, ale Lucjusz oczywiście musiał wszystko zepsuć.

\- Kochanka – powtórzył w końcu słabo.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi. Może tylko mu się wydawało, ale mężczyzna przestawał się przy nim tak pilnować. Spędzali z sobą każdy weekend.

\- A myślisz, że co myśli moja żona? – spytał Malfoy wprost.

\- Narcyza sądzi, że masz kochanka? – rzucił przerażony.

\- Ten dwór służy przeważnie tylko do schadzek – odparł Lucjusz.

Harry nie sądził, że może rumienić się mocniej, ale powoli nawet ta cienka koszula tamowała za bardzo ciepło bijące z jego ciała.

\- To musi być smutne być tobą – podjął Lucjusz, przyglądając mu się z błyskiem w oku. – Fatalne…

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry ostrożnie.

\- Odskoczyłeś jak oparzony ostatnim razem, kiedy cię dotknąłem i trzymasz ręce przy sobie jak dziewica, która nie ma pojęcia co powinna zrobić – ciągnął Malfoy. – To musi być okropne wiedzieć czego się chce i nie móc po to sięgnąć. Osobiście sądzę, że powstrzymująca cię wiara w to, że jestem złem na tym świecie jest prawie urocza. Moralność, którą narzucasz sobie sam, a która cię zniszczy – prychnął i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jak mówiłem, to musi być okropne być tobą.

Harry przełknął ciężko i cofnął się o krok.

\- Sądzisz, że naskoczę na ciebie? – spytał Lucjusz z niedowierzaniem. – Mam kochanków chętnych, gotowych i całkiem utalentowanych – rzucił i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wziąłem do łóżka nikogo, kto nie chciałby tego. Nie zamierzam tego zmieniać tylko dla Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Ja nie – zaczął słabo, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach.

\- Masz swoje atuty. Z pewnością twoja jasna skóra, mięśnie wyrobione od gry w quidditch i te nieco za długie włosy mają swój urok. Nie twierdzę, że nie – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, przewiercając go wzrokiem. – Teraz widzę też, kim staniesz się w przyszłości i to będzie cudowne, Harry. Nie wrócę też do tej rozmowy, ponieważ utknęliśmy w punkcie, gdzie piłka jest po twojej stronie. Nie jesteś zniczem, którego będę próbował złapać – wyjaśnił Malfoy. – Wiesz gdzie jest mój pokój, jeśli chciałbyś sprawdzić o co tyle krzyku, ale teraz proponowałbym, żebyśmy się skupili na treningu, bo po to tutaj jesteś – przypomniał mu, a potem jakby nic się nie stało, uniósł szpadę do góry i zaczął ciąć powietrze.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się czy to jest ten moment, w którym powinien użyć awaryjnego świstoklika. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak Dumbledore'owi wytłumaczenia dlaczego przerwał trening i uciekł jak ostatni tchórz z dworku Malfoya. Lucjusz w końcu go nie dotknął i nie zagroził. To wyglądało prawie jak zaproszenie w tym malfoyowskim języku, który ku swemu przerażeniu zaczynał rozgryzać.

Lucjusz nie przestawał, milcząc uparcie i wydawało się, że nic pomiędzy nimi się nie zmieniło. Harry podniósł zatem ostrożnie różdżkę i szpadę, a potem wykonał niepewnie obrót, który wychodził mu w Hogwarcie cudownie, ale zdenerwowanie nie pozwalało mu skupić się na treningu. Starał się oddychać przez nos, powoli wypuszczać powietrze, żeby uspokoić nerwy, ale jego skóra mrowiła.

Jeśli miał podsumować ostatnie tygodnie, to jedyny postęp uczynił w zrozumieniu tego, że najwyraźniej odczuwa niepohamowany pociąg do starszych od siebie blondynów z tendencjami do niemoralnych zachowań i propozycji. Może oszalał i to były tego skutki. Nie spodziewał się, że był aż tak oczywisty, ale Lucjuszowi niewiele umykało. Potrafił go urazić, obrazić i rozzłościć z taką łatwością, że Harry'ego przerażało to początkowo. Malfoy wiedział jakie guziki u niego nacisnąć. Nie roześmiał mu się jednak w twarz, kiedy teraz rozmawiali, a tego Harry bał się od samego początku. Że stanie się obiektem kpin, gdy Lucjusz tylko zda sobie sprawę, że go podniecał. Trochę przedmiotowo traktował Malfoya – jako coś pięknego, ale niekoniecznie kogoś, ponieważ osobowość Lucjusza przerażała go po trochu, co wcale nie zmniejszało jego pociągu.

A mężczyzna wiedział o tym i obserwował jego walkę z samym sobą. Nazwał ją smutną. Sądził, że Harry sam siebie krzywdzi swoim idiotyzmem. Zapewne w słowniku Malfoya nie było 'nie' ani słowa 'moralność', ale on nie wyobrażał sobie tak po prostu iść z kimś do łóżka. Miłość była ważna. Seks powinien z niej płynąć, a przynajmniej tak słyszał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie zawsze byli z sobą, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że marzył o czymś więcej. I na pewno nie chciał być jednym z wielu kochanków Malfoya. Imieniem, którego Lucjusz nawet nie zapamiętałby.

\- Ramiona wyżej – rzucił mężczyzna, prawie przyprawiając go o zawał.

W jego oczach jednak Harry nie zobaczył rozbawienia ani żadnej emocji, którą mógłby uznać za efekt uboczny odkryć Lucjusza. Malfoy wydawał się jak zawsze nieporuszony, ale nie dotknął go, chociaż wskazał na niego szpadą, jakby chciał podkreślić jak ważne było przyjęcie nowej pozycji. Instruował go spokojnym tonem, wydając się w pełni profesjonalnym i Harry zaczął oddychać normalnie.

Nie wiedział co sobie wyobrażał. Lucjusz na pewno nie popchnąłby go w stronę ściany, korzystając z różnicy sił. Harry mógłby się próbować bronić lub nie. Usta Lucjusza były wąskie, ale pewnie nie zauważyłby tego, kiedy zniknęłyby z pola jego widzenia.

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc się otrząsnąć z niepotrzebnych myśli. Lucjusz nie zaatakowałby go. Zdążył już poznać Malfoya i wiedział, że to nie był do końca styl tego mężczyzny. Lucjusz lubił wygrywać, a to w pewnym sensie byłaby przegrana.

Nie sądził jednak, że poczuje ulgę, kiedy Malfoy odkryje prawdę. Spodziewał się manipulacji rodem z podręcznika. Może nawet szantażu, ale Lucjusz złożył mu otwartą propozycję i bez słowa, bez kpin i żartów wrócił do ćwiczeń. Wydawał się również zirytowany tym, że Harry'emu ewidentnie teraz szło gorzej. On jednak nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby ktoś mówił mu wprost – wiem, że ci się podobam – i nie robił z tym nic. Gdyby to była jakaś dziewczyna z Ravenclawu albo chłopak z Hufflepuffu, umówiliby się w Hogsmeade. Lucjusz miał jednak żonę. I syna w jego wieku.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ,dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze nie otrząsnął się i nie zaczął ćwiczyć.

\- Naprawdę fatalne i przykre – powiedział Lucjusz.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Zawsze żyjecie w konflikcie z sobą? – spytał mężczyzna. – Obserwowałem kiedyś wspaniały dramat miłosny. Najcudowniejszy jaki wydał Hogwart. Widziałem podobną walkę na twarzy twojej matki. Okropny widok. Widzę, że to rodzinne – rzucił. – I jestem bardzo mało zainteresowany tym, co dzieje się w twojej głowie. Nawet jeśli to dotyczy mnie. Powtórzę to jeszcze raz. Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi do mojej sypialni. Nie musisz pukać. Nie musisz się nawet tłumaczyć w progu, ale w tej chwili masz się skupić w pełni na treningu, ponieważ Czarny Pan nie będzie czekał ,aż przestaniesz marzyć na jawie.

\- Nie marzę na jawie tylko myślę – odparł Harry pospiesznie, czując kolejny cholerny rumieniec.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co robisz. Nie trenujesz i nie myślisz o tym jak szpada powinna przecinać powietrze, a tylko to powinno cię interesować w tej chwili – rzucił ostrzej Malfoy, zaskakując go po raz kolejny.

Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, po raz pierwszy bez wstydu i wahania. A potem uniósł szpadę wyżej, starając się napiąć ramię i przeciął przestrzeń przed sobą z cudownym świstem, który nie mógł się udać w Hogwarcie, kiedy korzystał ze szczotki do zamiatania. Jego ciało ożywało, kiedy miał w dłoni ostrze, a znajomy ciężar różdżki znajdował się w lewej dłoni. Zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do nowego trybu walki, gdzie musiał uważać na obie strony, myśląc trochę dwutorowo. Nie chodziło tylko o to, aby zranić przeciwnika, ale magia dawała mu szerokie pole do popisu. Ataki powinny iść jednocześnie z obu jego rąk. Szpada mogła bowiem przebić się przez _Protego_ i zranić go w każdej chwili. Musiał zatem również bronić się, posługując się całym sobą.

Jego stopy same oderwały się od podłogi, kiedy instynktownie zrobił krok w przód i ustawił się wygodniej w stronę wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Lucjusz milczał, ale obserwował go uważnie, więc Harry wziął głęboki zamach i ciął ponownie, pozwalając magii uwalniać się. Na razie bez wyraźnego kształtu klątwy, ale już powodowaną jego wolą walki. Zrobił obrót, ponieważ było coś niesamowitego w tym jak szpada zachowywała się podczas tych manewrów i miał wrażenie, że cięcie w ten sposób jest nie do powstrzymania.

Pamiętał wyraźnie ich walkę sprzed tygodnia, gdy zrujnowali korytarz. Obracali się w przeciwne strony, ale zawsze zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, aby spotkać się w połowie ruchu i z siłą, która przerażała go, zderzyć się. Szczęk żelaza o żelazo, jęk, który wypełniał korytarz wtedy wydawał się dla niego melodią i nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego razu, kiedy będzie miał okazję ponownie to poczuć.

Kiedy zatrzymał się i odwrócił, Lucjusz obserwował go nadal, wydając się nareszcie odprężonym. A może to Harry odniósł takie wrażenie, kiedy napięcie zniknęło z jego ciała.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go Malfoy. – W następnym tygodniu przejdziemy do pojedynków. Dzisiaj i jutro skupimy się na magii, ponieważ musisz zacząć czarować jak najwcześniej. Przejrzałeś księgę, którą ci dałem? – spytał Lucjusz.

\- Mam ją tutaj – odparł.

\- Opanuj jeden czar dziennie – rzucił Lucjusz. – A teraz wracaj do ćwiczeń.


	22. Harry Potter

_Cza sami nie śpi człowiek w no cy, pat rzy w ciem ność pus ty mi ocza mi i myśli: Za coś ty mnie, życie, tak po kaleczyło? Za co ta ka ra? Nie znaj duję od po wie dzi ni w ciem ności, ni w biały dzień._

 _Michaił Szołochow_

Księga była stara, ale doskonale zachowana. Harry był zaskoczony, że zaklęcia w niej nie miały inskrypcji z wyjaśnieniem jaki efekt dawały dokładnie. I trochę go to przerażało. Zerknął do niej, kiedy wrócił tylko do swojego pokoju. Przeważnie brał kąpiel przed obiadem i nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego przyzwyczajenia. Po fizycznym wysiłku jego ciało było napięte i pokryte warstewką potu. Może podświadomie chciał wyglądać równie dobrze co Lucjusz, chociaż mężczyzna z pewnością nie powinien zaprzątać jego myśli. To nie było jednak takie proste, kiedy wspomnienia poranka powróciły do niego z taką siłą.

Chciał oskarżyć Malfoya o manipulacje, ale Lucjusz nie zrobił nic. Nie próbował go napastować ani specjalnie nie ocierał się o niego. Nie czynił nieodpowiednich uwag, w pełni skupiony na ich ćwiczeniach. Harry nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego nauczyciela, a jednak irytowało go, że Lucjusz pozostał tak nieczuły, tak kompletnie niewzruszony faktem, że jednak Harry postrzegał jego ciało jako coś więcej niż cel swojej szpady. Może to przychodziło z wiekiem, ale bardziej prawdopodobne, że Malfoy był cynikiem. Wspomnienie o wielu kochankach powracało równie mocno i nie dawało mu spokoju.

Lucjusz miał możliwości, zarówno finansowe jak i te dotyczące wyglądu, aby zaimponować komukolwiek. I Harry czuł, że mężczyzna nie kłamał. Sypiał z ludźmi i nie uważał tego wcale za nieodpowiednie. Może był to powód do dumy. A może wszyscy w świecie Lucjusza postępowali dokładnie tak samo. Hermiona opowiadała o mugolskiej szlachcie, która nie szczędziła sobie uciech w wiekach poprzednich. Dlatego tak wiele rodzin czarodziejskich nosiło nazwiska mugolskiej arystokracji i na odwrót. Nie miało znaczenia jak bardzo zmieszali swoją krew.

Harry nie chciał jednak o tym myśleć. I nie mógł przestać. Lucjusz nie pierwszy raz rujnował jego spokój. I pewnie nie ostatni.

Wszedł do wanny wypełnionej ciepłą wodą i zamknął oczy, starając się chociaż przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym, ale Malfoy jak zawsze wkradł się i tam. Harry nie miał pojęcia nawet jaki był typ Lucjusza. Czy faktycznie podrywał szesnastolatków, którzy nie wiedzieli niczego o seksie. Harry nigdy nie był dotykany przez nikogo prócz siebie, ale Malfoy nigdy słowem o tym nie napomknął. Mógł o tym nie wiedzieć. W końcu o ekscesach Draco opowiadano w Hogwarcie dość głośno. Plotki o tym jak wiele osób przewinęło się przez łóżko Ślizgona dawały jasny przekaz, że dziewictwo w Slytherinie nie miało aż takiej wartości.

Lucjusz nazywał go cały czas Harrym Potterem, jakby to był cholerny tytuł. Jakby to nie oznaczało jego osoby. I czasem Harry tak się czuł, jakby stanowił pusty symbol, za którym szły całkiem mylne wyobrażenia. Pewnie Malfoy zakładał, że jako tak sławna osobistość korzystał z uroków bycia **Harrym Potterem** , ale tylko raz chciał tak zrobić i Hermiona wybiła mu to z głowy. Nie był **Harrym Potterem**. Był Harrym i chciał, aby każdy pragnął go właśnie dlatego. Jeśli Lucjusz widział w nim jedynie nazwisko i władzę, która szła za tym – napawało go to obrzydzeniem. Malfoy jednak wyraźnie powiedział, że widzi w nim coś pociągającego i chyba nawet bycie symbolem Jasnej Strony uważał za wadę, co Harry'ego cieszyło.

A nie powinno, ponieważ nie rozważał nawet wsunięcia się do pokoju Malfoya po zmroku. To byłby ten rodzaj szaleństwa, do którego nie zamierzał dopuścić. Lucjusz nie śmiał się jeszcze teraz z jego niekontrolowanych odruchów, ale gdyby odkrył, że Harry znał jedynie dobrze swoją prawą rękę, zapewne nie omieszkałby o tym wspomnieć. Jakby od każdego szesnastolatka oczekiwano doświadczenia. Malfoy był szalony. To Harry był normalny, bo trzymał się od mężczyzny z daleka.

Woda w wannie zrobiła się chłodna, więc wstał i zaczął przeglądać się w lustrze. Nie miał długich nóg i był stosunkowo niski jak na chłopaka w jego wieku. Jego skóra zaczynała nabierać kolorów, zapewne od porannych biegów. Słońce było ostre o tej porze, ale nie poparzył się od jego nadmiaru. Miał przyjemnie duże oczy, a przynajmniej Hermiona tak twierdziła. Kiedy kiedyś spytał, co mogłoby się w nim podobać, próbowała twierdzić, że osobowość, ale nie był idiotą. Niewielu ludzi chciało go poznać. Większość chciała się zaprzyjaźnić z kimś, kto nie istniał. Innych zwabiał jego wygląd, ale nie widział w sobie nic specjalnego. Dziewczęta szybko zdawały sobie sprawę, że trudno będzie przy nim ubrać szpilki. Z Lucjuszem zapewne nie miałby problemów dotyczących wzrostu.

Malfoy nie zamierzał jednak nigdzie z nim wychodzić. Tego jednego Harry był akurat pewien i może dlatego układ oparty na samym seksie miałby faktycznie sens.

Nasunął na siebie koszulę i spodnie, a potem spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić z włosami. To nie miało jednak zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, kiedy miał zjeść obiad z Lucjuszem. Może Malfoy nawet uznałby, że Harry specjalnie dba o wygląd dla niego, co było śmieszne.

ooo

Jedli we względnym milczeniu. Kiedy nie walczyli, dawne napięcie wróciło pomiędzy nich. Harry dalej mu nie ufał. W końcu siedział przy jednym stole z Malfoyem, więc należało się pilnować. Nie czuł się tak odkryty od bardzo dawna, ale Lucjusz nie wydawał się zwracać w ogóle na niego uwagi, pochłonięty _Prorokiem Codziennym_ , który leżał po jego prawej. Mężczyzna przeważnie czytał coś przy posiłkach i odkładał traktaty, księgi i gazety tylko kiedy zaczynali rozmawiać. Nie tracił nigdy czasu – to Harry musiał mu przyznać.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć. W jego głowie ziała idealna pustka. Za kilka godzin miał zapaść zmrok i nie wiedział czy Malfoy faktycznie sądził, że Harry pokaże się na progu jego sypialni. Wszystko w nim spinało się na samą myśl, a jednak jakaś część niego twierdziła, że to byłby znakomity pomysł. Pewne podekscytowanie pojawiało się wraz z wizją jego na łóżku Lucjusza, zapewne wielkim i niepozbawionym kolumienek, skoro nawet sypialnia Harry'ego je miała.

Malfoy twierdził, że Gryfoni żyli w ciągłym konflikcie i może faktycznie łatwiej byłoby nie patrząc na konsekwencje, po prostu sprawdzić co Lucjusz miał do zaoferowania, ale czuł, że to nie jest właściwa droga. W zasadzie nie dostrzegał również konsekwencji swojego postępowania. Malfoy podobnie jak w kwestii lekcji nie mógł powiedzieć nikomu nic. Przecież nie przyznałby publicznie, że z nim sypiał. Po wojnie miał zapewne trafić pod sąd błyskawicznie i nikt nie uwierzyłby w bajeczki jednego z największych śmierciożerców, że uprawiał seks z Harrym Potterem podczas wojny. Jeśli Malfoy liczył na ratunek z jego strony, ten miał nigdy nie nadejść. Harry nie miał ,aż takich wpływów i nie wątpił, że nie ma siły, która uratowałaby Lucjusza przed losem, który sam sobie zgotował.

\- W księdze nie ma opisu skutku zaklęć – rzucił w końcu, kiedy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia.

Lucjusz odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na niego.

\- W żadnej z ksiąg tego nie będzie – odparł Malfoy spokojnie.

\- To skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie uczysz mnie czarnej magii? – spytał wprost.

Usta Lucjusza wykrzywiły się w krzywym uśmieszku.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny. Trzeba mieć w sobie zło, aby posługiwać się czarną magią – prychnął Malfoy. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Harry Potter ma w sobie okruchy czegoś, co nie jest dobrem? Taka skaza na duszy? – zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Mam swoje sekrety – odparł.

\- Są niczym w porównaniu z tym jak musiałbyś nienawidzić, aby użyć prawdziwej czarnej magii. Magia szermierzy jest neutralna. To intencja czyni ją środkiem czyjejś ze stron – odparł Lucjusz. – I nie będzie opisanego żadnego z zaklęć, ponieważ masz nauczyć się ich instynktownie bez oczekiwania na efekt. Podczas walki nie będziesz robił przystanków, aby sprawdzić co się stało. Będziesz rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem ,aż nauczysz się instynktownie co oznaczają. Twój mózg nie musi ich zapamiętać. To dłoń ma mieć panowanie nad magią – wyjaśnił Malfoy.

Harry nie do końca nadążał.

\- Mam je zapamiętać, ale mam ich nie zapamiętywać? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Potrafisz tańczyć? – rzucił Lucjusz nagle.

\- Nie – odparł.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia – westchnął mężczyzna. – W tańcu twoje ciało zapamiętuje ruch, ale twój umysł nie zaprząta sobie świadomie uwagi. Z szermierką jest ponownie. Kiedy staniesz się mistrzem, szermierka będzie częścią ciebie, a nie sztuką, którą opanowałeś. Poranną rutyną, która pozwala ci utrzymywać ciało w dobrej kondycji. Będziesz szermierzem, a nie kimś ze szpadą, który przypadkowo wie jak nią poruszać – ciągnął Lucjusz. – Ruchu i rzucania zaklęć można nauczyć każdego. Zgranie tego w ten sposób, aby szermierz stał się jednością z naukami, które pobiera, to już z goła inna sprawa.

Harry przełknął ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy walczyli przed tygodniem, nie musiał myśleć o różdżce w dłoni i szpadzie. W końcu rzucił _Protego_ bez zastanowienia i nawet trafił w Snape'a. Zastanawiał się wcześniej jakie uczucie go wtedy pochłonęło, ale Lucjusz opisywał ten stan doskonale w swoich skąpych słowach. Fascynowało go to bardziej niż chciał się do tego przyznać.

\- Taniec to jest coś, czego powinienem się nauczyć? – spytał ciekawie.

Draco potrafił świetnie poruszać się na parkiecie, widział to podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Harry nigdy nie panował w ten sposób nad swoim ciałem, ale zaczynał je powoli poznawać od strony, od której jego własne kończyny go zaskakiwały. Może nie miał jednak dwóch lewych nóg jak przypuszczał. Podążanie za instrukcjami Lucjusza nie przychodziło mu z trudem, kiedy zaczął zwracać uwagę nie tylko na sam ruch mężczyzny, ale również na napięcie jego mięśni.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie jeszcze nie tak dawno, wyśmiałby mężczyznę, gdyby ten coś takiego zasugerował.

\- Szermierka nauczy cię wszystkiego, co musisz wiedzieć – odparł Lucjusz. – Lekcje tańca nie zaszkodziłyby twojej przyszłej pozycji w tym świecie – rzucił Malfoy.

\- Teraz mi podpowiadasz? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie jest nic, czego nie powiedziałby ci Severus w najbliższym czasie. Może tylko mniej mile i z większą ilością inwektyw – westchnął Malfoy.

\- Pan profesor niczego mi nie mówi – odparł bez chwili wahania.

\- Nie kłam – rzucił Lucjusz. – Po pierwsze nie jesteś w tym dobry. Po drugie nie masz powodu, aby kłamać. Jeśli nie chcesz czegoś powiedzieć, milcz i odwracaj uwagę od przedmiotu rozmowy. Kłamstwo może zostać wykorzystane przeciwko tobie. A tak się składa, że doskonale wiem, że Severus cię pilnuje. I będzie cię pilnował.

\- Może ma co do tego powody – odparł Harry.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nawiązujesz do tematu, o którym mieliśmy nie rozmawiać? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z niego oka i Harry wiedział, że zdradził go rumieniec. – Severus nie wie. Nie widzi wszystkiego. I nie musi się dowiedzieć.

\- Nie byłby zadowolony z tego, że sypiasz z jego podopiecznym? – spytał Harry wprost.

\- Tak jak ja nie byłbym zadowolony, gdyby on sypiał z moim synem – odparł Lucjusz.

\- To hipokryzja – prychnął Harry. – Też jestem o dwadzieścia lat młodszy od ciebie – rzucił.

\- Ale ja mam pozycję w tym świecie, a Severus nie. Z romansu ze mną możesz coś mieć, Severus tego nie zapewni Draco – odparł spokojnie Lucjusz.

Harry wiedział, że mrugał ogłupiały i jego usta są lekko rozchylone, ale jakoś nie potrafił ich zamknąć.

\- Nigdy przez myśl ci to nie przeszło, prawda? To chyba jednak cudowne, że jestem takim dobrym kochankiem, myślącym o przyjemnościach ludzi, którymi jestem zainteresowany – podjął Lucjusz. – Prezenty, mój drogi Harry, które otrzymywałbyś, byłyby wiele warte i dopasowane dla ciebie. Rzeczy, do których mam dostęp, zapewne sprawiłyby, że twoja przyjaciółka złakniona wiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie sama wylądowałaby w moim łóżku. Mam pieniądze i wpływy. I nikt nie wychodzi z układów ze mną niezadowolony – odparł Lucjusz. – Severus nie może zaoferować nawet miłego słowa swojemu kochankowi. To nie w jego stylu – rzucił.

\- Próbujesz mnie kupić? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – odparł Lucjusz. – Nie jestem idiotą. Mówię tylko, że szpada, którą dostaniesz jeszcze w tym tygodniu nie będzie nijak związana z naszą rozmową. To jest coś, czego potrzebujesz, aby osiągnąć pewne wyniki i ćwiczyć w Hogwarcie. W porównaniu z tym, co mógłbym ci podarować, to będzie jedynie ułamek – odparł Lucjusz. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się przymuszany prezentami. To nie są prezenty. To jedynie przedmioty, które podarowałbym każdemu ze swoich uczniów tak jak mój mistrz dbał o to, żebym miał tylko najlepszą szpadę do ćwiczeń.

Harry skinął półświadomie głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić nic. Faktycznie starał się nawiązać do rozmowy z poranka, ale nie sądził, że Lucjusz będzie tak bezpośredni. Jakby nie przeprowadzili wcześniej żadnej konwersacji, po której czuł się mocno poruszony. Rumieniec z jego twarzy nie schodził i nie był pewien czy chce słuchać dalej.

Lucjusz jakby zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, zamilkł i sięgnął ponownie po swoją gazetę. Pozostała część posiłku upłynęła im w dość nieprzyjemnym, przynajmniej dla Harry'ego, milczeniu.


	23. Szacunek

_To jest wasza godzi na i pa nowa nie ciemności._

 _\- A za tem grzeszni cy mają swoją godzinę?_

 _\- Tak... a Bóg ma swoją wieczność!_

 _Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer_

Niezręczna cisza trwała pomiędzy nimi nadal, ale Harry skupił się na machaniu różdżką, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej ta część ich treningu przebiegała tak przyjemnie. O wiele łatwiej ćwiczyło się, kiedy widziało się postępy, a chociaż ściany dworu Lucjusza ucierpiały tego dnia kilkukrotnie, przynajmniej niczego nie podpalił. Starał się nawet użyć jednego z zaklęć, które znalazł w księdze, ale nie dostrzegł efektu końcowego. Nie czuł, aby jego magia zaangażowała się w pełni w czar, więc zapewne to była jedna z tych porażek, które musiał przełknąć.

Lucjusz obserwował go i instruował w kompletnej ciszy. Malfoy miał w zwyczaju ćwiczyć z nim tylko w czasie poranku, gdy sam wykonywał swój rytuał. Popołudniami Harry trenował sam, pod jego czujnym okiem i wiedział doskonale, że Lucjusz śledził każdy jego ruch. Mężczyzna często poprawiał ułożenie jego nadgarstków, co początkowo bawiło go, ponieważ nie widział różnicy. Milimetr w jedną czy w drugą nie był problemem, ale faktycznie jego ciało poruszało się już inaczej, jego magia w całkiem inny sposób odczytywała go. Miał wrażenie, że porozumiewał się ze sobą samym na całkiem innym poziomie i Ron zapewne wyśmiałby go za tak idiotyczne teorie. Czuł się jednak kompletny. To było prawie tak jak wtedy, gdy u Ollivandera wybrał swoją różdżkę.

A może to ona wybrała jego. Nie był pewien gdzie zaczynała się granica. Nie obchodziło go to jednak o ile dalej mógł poruszać się z tą płynnością, ze szpadą w dłoni, która śpiewała do niego przecinając powietrze, a magia szalała wokół, kiedy pozwalał się jej uwalniać.

Kiedy spojrzał za siebie, Lucjusz spoglądał na niego z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, jakby nareszcie poczynili jakieś postępy. Spędzone w Pokoju Życzeń godziny nie poszły zatem na marne. A może koszule dały mu więcej swobody, kiedy nie krępowały go jak mugolskie koszulki.

Snape stanął w drzwiach niespodziewanie i Harry zamarł gotowy w zasadzie do ataku. Mistrz eliksirów zmarszczył brwi na widok jego strony, a potem spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jakby chciał przejrzeć się w jego duszy. I Harry wzniósł swoje słabe blokady, całkiem świadom tego, że jeśli Snape chciałby użyć na nim legilimecji, raczej nie wybroniłby się z tego. Już łatwiej byłoby mu przeszyć mężczyznę szpadą.

Mężczyzna jednak nie zaatakował go w żaden sposób, wyglądał jednak na zirytowanego.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Potter? – spytał Snape wprost.

Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie od bardzo dawna. Dla niego nic nie było w porządku. I na pewno jeszcze długo nie miało się poprawić. W tej chwili jednak, kiedy trzymał szpadę w dłoni, potrafił to nazwać szczęściem.

\- Tak, panie profesorze – odparł Harry.

Snape westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się wcale innej odpowiedzi.

\- Witaj Severusie – rzucił Malfoy.

\- Nadal z tobą nie rozmawiam, Lucjuszu – rzucił Snape bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Malfoy minął ich, wychodząc na korytarz bez słowa. Harry był pewien, że Snape miał bardziej na myśli 'nadal z tobą nie rozmawiam szczerze', bo w ostatni weekend nawet wściekły prowadził konwersację z Lucjuszem. Harry poznał kolejną definicję 'nie-rozmawiania' i był w szoku, że ten zwrot potrafił zrobić tak oszałamiającą karierę, a słowa nadal padały.

\- Potter – rzucił Snape niepewnie i to brzmiało jak pytanie.

\- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku – odparł.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię – prychnął Snape. – Zmieniłeś styl ubierania? – spytał wprost.

\- Lepiej ćwiczy mi się w koszulach – odparł i westchnął. – Zamierza mi przysłać do Hogwartu szpadę, żebym mógł normalnie ćwiczyć – dodał jeszcze.

\- Potter – westchnął Snape.

\- Boi się pan, że go polubię, bo przysłał mi prezenty? – spytał wprost.

I przewrócił oczami, chociaż to nie było grzeczne. Nie planował dodawać, że istniały niewielkie szanse, że Lucjusz miał go odwiedzać we snach. Tych okropnych i fatalnych, których nie potrafił powstrzymać. Malfoy i Voldemort. Dobrali się doskonale torturując go na różne sposoby. Po snach z Lucjuszem w roli głównej przynajmniej był odprężony, chociaż wstyd, który odczuwał niszczył wszystko.

\- Jest manipulującą ludźmi gnidą – powiedział.

Snape uniósł brew.

\- I pewnie nie powinienem tego mówić, bo to pana przyjaciel – dodał Harry mniej pewnie.

Mógł przysiąc, że Snape się uśmiechnął.

ooo

Lucjusz czekał na nich w jadalni z już gotowym posiłkiem. Snape usiadł po jego prawej, ignorując kompletnie butelkę z winem, która stała na stole. Harry był pewien, że to kolejna forma tego jak mistrz eliksirów pokazuje jak bardzo niezadowolony był. Nie sądził jednak, aby Snape miał się doczekać przeprosin. Lucjusz nie używał tego słowa, chyba że akurat kpił i szydził. Nigdy jednak nie padło z ust mężczyzny szczerze i w odpowiednim znaczeniu, co było dziwnie kojące. Starał sobie przypominać wszystkie wady, które dostrzegał w Malfoyu i trochę był zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieniało.

Lucjusz nie mówił, że będzie go kochał. Mężczyzna ani słowem nie wspomniał o uczuciach, które pewnie uważał za słabość. Tak wiele negował, że Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się kto tak naprawdę był tutaj tym smutnym i ograniczonym. Seks w końcu niczego nie załatwiał. Miłość musiała być piękna. To co mieli jego rodzice, państwo Weasley… To było cudowne.

\- Lucjusz mówił, że ma kochanków – rzucił Harry.

Snape czknął, prawie dławiąc się i spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.

Malfoy wydawał się rozbawiony, ale tego się akurat spodziewał. Dotąd to Lucjusz pogrywał z nim, ale jednocześnie przecież zachęcał go do zbierania informacji. Tylko Snape jakiekolwiek o Malfoyu posiadał, a skoro był wściekły na Lucjusza, szansa nadarzała się sama. Może bezczelnością było pytanie przy Malfoyu, ale przecież był Gryfonem, a to do czegoś zobowiązało.

Snape nadal wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Mówił, że kupuje im prezenty – ciągnął dalej Harry. – To jakiś czarodziejski zwyczaj?

\- Nie ma utrzymanków w mugolskim świecie? – spytał sucho Snape.

\- Są – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Czyli to jednak wszędzie działa dokładnie tak samo – odgadł. – Smutne – dodał, patrząc na Lucjusza.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i zaczął mu się przyglądać z większym zainteresowaniem, jakby chciał się faktycznie dowiedzieć ,gdzie to podążało. Harry nie miał planu. Chciał jednak ten jeden raz prowadzić tę rozmowę po swojemu.

\- Smutne – podchwycił Snape. – Zaiste smutne.

\- Wiem, że czarodzieje żyją dłużej, więc hipotetycznie różnica wieku zaciera się potem, ale… - urwał. – Smutne. Nadal smutne. Mugole tak leczą kompleks wieku średniego.

\- W Japonii to oznaka statusu – rzucił Lucjusz.

Snape uniósł brew.

\- Potter, czy to ma jakiś cel? – spytał mistrz eliksirów.

\- Nie, chciałem tylko prowadzić inteligentną konwersację – rzucił.

\- Przy jedzeniu o kochankach Lucjusza – zauważył Snape.

\- Faktycznie obrzydliwe – zgodził się.

Lucjusz nawet nie drgnął, patrząc na niego ciekawie.

\- Słowo, którego szukasz to niemoralny – podpowiedział mu mężczyzna usłużnie. – Obrzydliwe są borsuki na żółtym tle w akompaniamencie złota Gryffindoru – odparł. – I nie widzę niczego niemoralnego w tym, gdy obie strony siebie pragną i zgadzają się jak dorośli na to co wspólnie robią – rzucił Lucjusz i Harry poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

Te słowa były skierowane do niego i tylko niego. Snape jednak nie wydawał się zaalarmowany.

\- Masz żonę – przypomniał mu Harry.

\- Której nie kocham i która nie kocha mnie – odparł Lucjusz, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

Harry nie potrafił ukryć szoku.

\- Miłość jest tym co przemija. Żałosne jest, kiedy dwoje ludzi szuka miłości, znajduje ją, ona porywa ich serca na kilka chwil, a potem nienawidzą się do końca życia, nie potrafiąc ze sobą żyć. Miłość tak silna, szybko staje się nienawiścią – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Jest też mrzonką. Nie zbudujesz szczęścia na miłości. Jest najbardziej niestabilnym uczuciem, zależnym od twojego spojrzenia na postać, którą rzekomo widzisz, a tak naprawdę to tylko zlepek twoich marzeń i oczekiwań, który staje się mniej atrakcyjny, kiedy z biegiem czasu zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo rozminąłeś się z faktami – prychnął Malfoy.

\- To cyniczne – odparł Harry niemal natychmiast.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że mniej prawdziwe – rzucił Malfoy znudzonym tonem.

\- Więc wszystko w życiu jest niestałe? Nic nie warte? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Jedyne co jest stałe, to szacunek. Myślisz, że co będzie trzymać cię przy ludziach, których będziesz znał przez całe życie? – spytał Lucjusz retorycznie. – Nie kocham Narcyzy. Ona nie kocha mnie. Dajemy sobie więcej szczęścia niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. Mam kochanków. Ona ma swoich kochanków. Mamy syna. Szanujemy się. Będziemy ze sobą do końca życia. Ona nigdy nie odwróci się przeciwko mnie, ponieważ mamy wspólne cele. Czy ktoś kto chce osiągnąć w życiu cokolwiek, może myśleć o lepszej partnerce? – spytał Malfoy.

Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale pewnie z punktu widzenia Lucjusza to miało sens. Harry widział jak ludzie schodzili się i rozstawali. Ron rzucił tak wiele dziewczyn, że połowa Ravenclawu nie chciała z nimi rozmawiać. Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, ale emocje wszystko zmieniły.

\- Szacunek – podjął sucho Snape – to coś na co należy zasłużyć.

Harry zgadzał się przynajmniej z nim w pełni.

ooo

Snape wrócił do Hogwartu i dwór ponownie stał się nieprzyjemnie pusty. Miał wrażenie, że Lucjusza nigdzie nie ma. A może zdawał sobie sprawę, że może znaleźć Malfoya za niedomkniętymi drzwiami sypialni. I jednocześnie coś ciągnęło go w tamtym kierunku, ale jego nogi były wrośnięte w ziemię.

Spędził w wannie o wiele więcej czasu niż powinien, ale to niczego nie rozwiązało. Doszedł w swoją rękę, co nie było nowością. To jednak nie było to, czego pragnęło jego ciało. I może po części gryfońska ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju. Może to ona miała go zgubić. Nie mógł się bowiem nie zastanawiać czy te same utalentowane do przemów usta potrafią całować tak, że przestanie oddychać a palce u jego stóp podwiną się.

Ron opowiadał o tym, że Lavender robiła coś takiego językiem, co sprawiało, że prawie dochodził. Prawie mógł sobie to wyobrazić.

Malfoy podczas kolacji zachowywał się spokojnie, prawie normalnie. Wydawał się tak nieporuszony, że Harry miał ochotę rzucić w niego kieliszkiem ze swoim sokiem. Wszystko w nim drgało, a tymczasem Lucjusz pozostawał taki sam. Niewzruszony. Harry chciał go nienawidzić za to, ale lista rzeczy, za które już nie cierpiał mężczyzny była długa. I to niczego nie zmieniało. Nie był zakochany w Lucjuszu. To jak mężczyzna zachowywał się, nie miało znaczenia. Może jego krew płynęła szybciej, kiedy się irytował i przez to żywił większe zainteresowanie Malfoyem albo po prostu kręciło go, kiedy się kłócili, bo chciał Lucjusza wytrąconego z równowagi. Nie był pewien czy to nie mieszanka tych obu.

I to dalej niczego nie zmieniało. Leżał w nie swoim łóżku z różdżką pod poduszką. Jego mugolskie ubrania, w których spał, opinały go w tak wielu miejscach, że czuł się dziwnie. Nie chciał jednak przebierać się w żadną z tych drogich koszul. I tak nikt nie miał go widzieć w łóżku, więc nie miał powodu, aby się stroić.

Kiedy Lucjusz mówił o miłości i szacunku, Harry po raz pierwszy zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Chciał i tego i tego. Chciał, aby ktoś, kto go kocha również go szanował. Faktycznie uczucia zmieniały się z biegiem czasu, a przecież nie chciał tracić tej drugiej osoby. Lucjusz przedstawił to jasno i klarownie. I pod pewnymi względami miał rację. Jeśli jednak jego małżeństwo wyglądało w ten sposób, jeśli to był układ z góry zatwierdzony przez obie strony, Harry nie potrafił negować cudzego wyboru.

Każdy powinien robić to, co daje mu szczęście, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Hagrid. I to również miało sens. Jeśli Lucjusz obdarowywał prezentami swoich kochanków, zapewne ci nie narzekali. Narcyza pewnie miała swoje miłości. To było trochę ponad jego rozumienie, przynajmniej początkowo. Im dłużej się jednak temu przyglądał tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że paradoksalnie żadna strona nie cierpiała. I to powinno go zdziwić, bo Lucjusz był śmierciożercą. Z zasady powinien być złem tego świata. Wydawał się jednak mieć warstwy.

Jak Snape.

Z jednej strony jego profesor nadal był wrednym dupkiem. Tylko podczas ostatniej lekcji eliksirów odebrał Gryffindorowi trzydzieści punktów. A jednak Harry nie wyobrażał sobie nikogo bardziej lojalnego. Snape robił wszystko, aby mu pomóc. Jako jedyny pojawiał się u Lucjusza, chociaż mógł go zostawić samemu sobie z takim samym skutkiem. Harry miał jak uciec, gdyby sytuacja stała się trudna lub niebezpieczna. Dumbledore zabezpieczył go Przysięgą Wieczystą, pewnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Malfoy stanowił zupełnie inne niebezpieczeństwo.

Snape jednak upewniał się, że Harry jeszcze nie zwariował. Samemu narażając się na niezbyt przyjemne niekiedy rozmowy z Lucjuszem. Malfoy był trudny. I nie robił nic, aby ułatwić ludziom kontakty z sobą. Harry'ego drażniło to od samego początku, ale to też w zasadzie była pewna forma epatowania władzą. Ludzie, którzy musieli rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, od razu wchodzili w buty interesantów. Harry nie chciał być jednym z nich i instynktownie się temu opierał, więc Malfoy spuścił z tonu. Nie obrażał go teraz, przynajmniej nie wprost.

I to był dobry początek. To był wręcz znakomity start.


	24. Człowiek swoich słów

_Po wie działy kre ty: "Ludzie są ciem ni, pot rzeb ne im światło"._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

To nie była najspokojniejsza z nocy. Dwór był tak wielki, że nie powinien być świadom drugiego mieszkańca, a jednak odnosił wrażenie, że w ciemności słyszy nawet oddech Lucjusza. Innym razem, kiedy deska podłogi na korytarzu skrzypnęła, czekał aż Malfoy otworzy drzwi i wejdzie do jego sypialni, ale to nie stało się nigdy. Nie był pewien czy uczucie, z którym obudził się rano to ulga czy rozczarowanie.

Lucjusz jednak czekał na niego już przy śniadaniu, więc zjedli pospiesznie posiłek, spiesząc się na poranny trening. Do południa nie wypowiedzieli do siebie zbyt wiele słów, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że nie potrzebowali ich w tej chwili. Snape zauważył poprzedniego dnia napięcie między nimi, ale ono znikło, zastąpione przez coś innego – mniej uchwytnego. Harry nie potrafił tego określić jednym słowem, ale Lucjusz faktycznie był człowiekiem swoich słów. Nie napierał na niego i nie przyszedł do niego w środku nocy, chociaż Harry był pewien, że nie wyrzuciłby go ze swojego łóżka, chociaż pewnie z początku udawałby, że to nie jest odpowiednie. Może po to, aby zachować twarz, co było śmieszne, bo Lucjusz wiedział. Malfoy poznałby od razu, co było prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Ostrzegał go również, żeby Harry nie starał się nawet mijać z prawdą, bo wychodziło mu to słabo.

I Harry mu wierzył.

W innym wypadku Ron, Hermiona i Snape nie mieliby problemu z rozszyfrowywaniem go. Jakimś cudem Albus Dumbledore nadal wierzył w jego niepokalanie żadnym grzechem, więc jemu Harry kłamał. W końcu i tak nie miał wyboru, jeśli chciał, aby te lekcje trwały nadal.

A nie sądził, aby mógł żyć bez swojej szpady w dłoni, tnącej powietrze ze świstem, chociaż przed nim nie stał przeciwnik. Nie mógł doczekać się treningów jeden na jeden. Był pewien, że kiedy zaczną z Lucjuszem nie będzie nic wspanialszego na tym świecie. I pewnie nie będzie to miało nic wspólnego z chaosem, którego dopuścili się przed tygodniem.

\- Skup się – powiedział Malfoy krótko.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach i uniósł różdżkę, starając się rzucić zaklęcie, którego uczył się wieczorem poprzedniego dnia. Magia tym razem odpowiedziała w pełni, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że nie dostrzegł efektu czaru. Na pewno niczego nie podpalił, co stanowiło progres.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo i uniósł brew, jakby chciał spytać czy Harry się popisywał. Może odrobinę czerpał satysfakcję z tego, że szło mu coraz lepiej. Robił postępy i czuł, że docierali do punktu, w którym nie było powrotu do pomniejszych błędów, które popełniał początkowo przez zwykłą ignorancję. Nie planował do tego wrócić świadomie, ale Lucjusz wspominał o pamięci, które miało jego ciało. Miał nadzieję, że nie połamie się podczas meczu quidditcha.

ooo

Usta Lucjusza znowu były zaczerwienione od wina, które pił mężczyzna. Powinien być chociaż trochę wstawiony. Kieliszek, którego używał był dość spory i pękaty. Kiedy wuj Vernon pił, zachowywał się odrobinę inaczej. Jego ramiona obwisały, rozluźnione. Jego twarz zmieniała wyraz na bardziej tępą i jednocześnie nieprzyjemnie otwartą. Harry nie cierpiał tego widoku.

Malfoy jednak trzymał się nadal sztywno, a jego mina jasno mówiła, że wie, że Harry się na niego gapi. Nie było jednak w takim razie powodu, aby się z tym ukrywał, więc nie spuścił wzroku, śledząc w zamian pełen oszczędnej elegancji ruch, kiedy Lucjusz podnosił kieliszek do ust.

\- Gryfoni upijają się do nieprzytomności? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Nie. Nie wiem – przyznał Harry.

\- Nigdy nie piłeś alkoholu? – upewnił się Lucjusz.

Wzruszyl ramionami, co zapewne nie było grzeczną odpowiedzią. Lucjusz jednak nie powiedział ani słowa i zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Prawie spodziewał się, że Malfoy zaproponuje mu alkohol. Był poza szkołą. Snape nie mógł mu odjąć punktów. Nikt by się nie dowiedział. Lucjusz jednak powrócił do swojego obiadu, zerkając na pierwszą stronę _Proroka Codziennego_.

\- Piszą coś ciekawego? – spytał Harry.

Stronił od _Proroka_ , ale w dworze Malfoya miał jedynie książki z zaklęciami do czytania. To mocno ograniczało rozrywkę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie jedynie Snape jakoś wypełniał im czas rozmową, kiedy nie ćwiczyli wieczorami. W innym wypadku groziłaby mu nuda. Lucjusz nie zawsze był w nastroju do konwersacji. A wtedy przeważnie nie chciał omawiać głupot.

\- To zależy co uważasz za ciekawe – rzucił Lucjusz nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. – Ceny kruszców idą w górę – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Harry'emu.

\- Czarodzieje wykupują złoto, ponieważ ma stałe ceny zarówno w naszym świecie jak i mugolskim – wyjaśnił Lucjusz.

\- Przygotowują się do ucieczki – odkrył Harry dość zaskoczony.

Malfoy podniósł słowę do góry i spojrzał na niego, jakby oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Milczeli przez kilka chwil ,aż do Harry'ego doszło.

\- Rodziny szlacheckie – powiedział. – To oni przygotowują się do ucieczki, ale dlaczego? Myślałem, że jesteście pewni swojej wygranej – prychnął i to też było takie oczywiste, że nie wiedział jakim cudem mu to umknęło. – Zabezpieczają się w obie strony – dodał.

Jeśli Voldemort miał wygrać, złoto było stabilną walutą. Jeśli Ministerstwo miało ich ścigać, złoto nadal się przydawało do ucieczki. Harry miał wrażenie jednak, że coś jeszcze mu umykało. Złoto było wykupywane teraz, więc zapewne do starcia miało dojść lada dzień. Może nawet śmierciożercy nie znali najtajniejszych planów Voldemorta i to Lucjusz sugerował.

\- Jeśli zaatakowałby jutro, miałbym przeciwko niemu jakieś szanse? – spytał Malfoya wprost.

Lucjusz zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Przeciwko mnie w Zakazanym Lesie też nie powinieneś mieć szans – odparł mężczyzna. – Trudno to przewidzieć. Trudno przewidzieć na ile szczęście sławnego Harry'ego Pottera się uaktywni – przyznał.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- Nie jako Harry Potter. Czy Harry, ten który trenuje z tobą, miałby szanse? – spytał wprost. – Bez szczęścia i splotów okoliczności, ludzi, którzy się poświęcają.

Niemal spodziewał się krótkiego nie, ale Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz szansę – odparł mężczyzna. – Czarny Lord nie był trenowany odpowiednio. Ma butę, która powstrzymuje go przed wielkością – przyznał. – Pytanie jak to wykorzystasz – rzucił Lucjusz.

Harry miał ochotę wzruszyć ramionami, ale to nie było eleganckie. Hermiona zawsze starała się oduczyć go tych odruchów, ale najwyraźniej obecność Lucjusza miała naturalnie sprawić, że będzie je ograniczał.

\- Brzmisz tak, jakby cie to smuciło – stwierdził Harry.

\- Nie znałeś go wcześniej – westchnął Lucjusz. – Zanim władza opanowała jego umysł. Wielka moc potrafi być trudna do opanowania. Kontrola to podstawa. Kiedy poznajesz kogoś młodego i nieukształtowanego, trudno przewidzieć kim się stanie. Popatrzmy na ciebie. Masz władzę nad umysłami ludzi już teraz. Masz moc, której nie mają inni oraz talent, za który wielu zabiłoby. Kiedyś staniesz się jednym z tych, o których będzie się mówiło, co nie dziwi, ponieważ już o tobie mówią. Już wyczekiwali twojego powrotu do czarodziejskiego świata. Co to zrobi z tobą za kilka lat? Sięgniesz po władzę? Sięgniesz po magię, która do tej pory jest dla ciebie niedostępna, bo ludzie, którzy cię otaczają, skutecznie cię od niej odcinają? – spytał Malfoy, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nie wiedział, co przyniesie przyszłość. To byłoby naiwne odrzegać się od czegoś, do czego się dążyło. Miał w końcu już niedługo użyć Niewybaczalnych. Miał zabić, aby wyzwolić świat. I wiara ludzi wokół była przytłaczająca. Czasami miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie sądził, że Lucjusz – człowiek, który nie widywał go prawie nigdy i nie był jego przyjacielem, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ronowi i Hermionie to umykało. Może nie myśleli o nim w takich kategoriach. Dla nich był Harrym.

Dla Lucjusza był zlepkiem ludzi i oczekiwań. Może był bardziej sobą przy Malfoyu niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Nie musiał w końcu zastanawiać się nad tym co mówił i do kogo. Nie obchodziło go co Lucjusz o nim myśli i czy go lubi. To wiele ułatwiało.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu.

\- Nie rób tylko tego idiotyzmu i nie pytaj Dumbledore'a jak masz sobie poradzić – prychnął Lucjusz. – Jeśli chciałbyś jeszcze w tym stuleciu używać swojej magii – dodał.

\- Wydaje mi się, że pytanie kogokolwiek, byłoby idiotyzmem – sarknął. – Nie jestem idiotą.

\- Nie, jesteś tylko ekstremalnie moralny – odparł Lucjusz.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Myślałem, że jestem nastolatkiem z tajemnicami – dodał.

Lucjusz przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, a potem uniósł brew do góry, jakby czekał ,aż Harry zacznie kontynuować.

ooo

Magia nie była łatwym aspektem. Kiedy nie mógł wyobrazić sobie efektów zaklęcia, czary po prostu nie zawsze wychodziły. I nie zamierzał o tym mówić Lucjuszowi, bo nie chciał dostać żywego celu. Fałszywy Moody przeraził go dostatecznie podczas lekcji, kiedy torturował pająka. Nie był pewien jak śmierciożercy uczyli się swojego fachu, ale nie chciał trafić na trening przyspieszony.

Malfoy nie wydawał się sfrustrowany tym, że znowu najwyraźniej utknęli. Niekiedy Harry czuł, że zaklęcie, które trafiało w pustą ścianę było tym odpowiednim. Aczkolwiek to nadal oznaczało tylko dziurę w cegle. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie przebije się na drugą stronę. To byłoby okropne. Na zewnątrz zaczynało padać.

Jego koszula była dość cienka, ale nie czuł chłodu. Ani gorąca – co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Magia musiała mieć wiele wspólnego z tym materiałem, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Hermionę mogło to fascynować, ale ona chciała wiedzieć wszystko. Być we wszystkim dobrą. Jemu wystarczyły dziedziny, które przynosiły mu satysfakcję. Szermierka i quidditch. Dokładnie w tej kolejności.

\- Znowu się rozpraszasz – rzucił Lucjusz. – Nie sądziłem, że w twojej głowie dzieje się tak wiele. Severus byłby zszokowany moim odkryciem.

\- Och, powiedz mu to – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie uwierzy mi – odparł Lucjusz.

Harry spojrzał przez ramię wprost na mężczyznę.

\- To był żart? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie, zgryźliwość. Nadal nie zauważasz, kiedy jesteś obrażany? – odbił piłeczkę Lucjusz.

\- Czasami staram się udawać, że nie. Jest zabawniej – przyznał.

Mógł przysiąc, że wargi Malfoya drgnęły, ale mężczyzna szybko się opanował.

\- Harry Potter udający specjalnie idiotę – rzucił Lucjusz.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz mnie cały czas imieniem i nazwiskiem? – spytał pospiesznie.

\- Tym jesteś – odparł Malfoy.

\- Ale nie nim – rzucił Harry.

\- Więc kim jesteś? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.

\- Harrym – rzucił.

Malfoy wydął usta.

\- To jest słabe – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Zastanów się nad tym – dodał.

\- Nie mogę być tym kim chcę? – spytał Harry.

\- Nie, to nigdy tak nie działało.

ooo

Snape pojawił się dość późnym wieczorem i wyglądał na zmęczonego. Harry niemal spodziewał się, że będzie musiał do Hogwartu wrócić samemu. I czuł się z tym dziwnie. Snape przynosił z sobą spokój i opanowanie. Pewnie Ron nigdy by w to nie uwierzył, ale mistrz eliksirów potrafił się troszczyć o ludzi w ten pokręcony sposób. Trudno było wychwycić te momenty, bo Snape się świetnie ukrywał, ale Harry wiedział, co czuł. A jego instynkt nigdy go nie mylił.

\- Zjecie kolację? – spytał Malfoy ciekawie.

Snape nie spojrzał tym razem na niego, decydując za nich obu. Harry starał się też nie gapić na palce Lucjusza obejmujące kieliszek wina. W końcu Snape'owi też niewiele umykało. Nie chciał rozmowy od serca na temat nastoletniego pociągu seksualnego. Nie ze Snape'em i na pewno nie z Dumbledore'em. Nie wątpił zresztą, że to raczej odbyłoby się pod tytułem 'Lucjusz Malfoy nie jest odpowiedni', co Harry wiedział. Podobnie jak był pewien, że mężczyzna nie przeciągał go na swoją stronę. Wydawał się tym tak bardzo niezainteresowany, że Harry powinien się czuć urażony.

Malfoy jednak prawie nigdy nie nawiązywał do swoich poglądów. Harry niemal oczekiwał rażących komentarzy na temat mugoli, ale im lepiej poznawał Lucjusza, tym bardziej dochodziło do niego, że mężczyzna byłby zbyt inteligentny na zwykłe uprzedzenia bez pokrycia. Zapewne przed wydaniem opinii, przeprowadziłby swoje własne badania, aby zorientować się w temacie. Nie ruszyłby tępo za tłumem tylko dla paru wypowiedzianych przez nieznajomego czarodzieja słów. I dlatego Harry'ego dziwiło, że Malfoy był po stronie Voldemorta. Lucjusz jako jeden z nielicznych powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Może jednak Voldemort faktycznie był inny dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy zdobywał swoich wyznawców, a teraz ludzie uwikłani w układy z nim nie mieli drogi ucieczki. Jasna Strona na pewno nie przyjęłaby ich z otwartymi ramionami. Snape'em pogardzano, chociaż był jedynym źródłem informacji. Idiotyzmem było jak traktowano człowieka, który był tak ważny dla ich sprawy i może to mówiło głośniej o ludziach, którzy otaczali Harry'ego niż wzniosłe słowa.

Kim zresztą był sam? Stanowił pewien symbol, ale nikogo nie interesowało kim był faktycznie. Dopóki spełniał swoje zadanie zgodnie z wytycznymi, jego plany pokładały się z wymaganiami – kochano go. Był wyobrażeniem wielu ludzi. Może Dumbledore sam pracował nad jego wizerunkiem zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć chociaż słowo. A Dursleyowie sprawili, że każdy akt dobroci brał za cud i cieszył się z niego jak idiota. Nadal odczuwał radość na widok prezentów. Nawet tych koszul, które przysłał dla niego Lucjusz.

Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się ilu ludzi zostałoby przy nim, gdyby dowiedzieli się kim był w rzeczywistości.


	25. Wróg czy przyjaciel

_Sto sy nie rozświet lają ciemności._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Snape szedł zaskakująco głośno jak na niego. Harry miał wrażenie, że ich kroki roznosiły się echem w zamku. Faktycznie zabawili o wiele za długo u Lucjusza, ale nadal miał dobre trzydzieści minut zanim Gryffindor mógł stracić jakiekolwiek punkty. Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się, że Snape podąży za nim, strasząc nielicznych uczniów, którzy nie zdecydowali się nadrabiać prac domowych w niedzielny wieczór. To w ich Domu był niemal zwyczaj. Jedynie Hermiona nie zostawiała niczego na ostatnią chwilę.

\- Potter – rzucił krótko Snape.

To było dość wymowne.

\- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Potter, zrób mi tę przyjemność i postaraj się ograniczyć igranie z naszym wspólnym przyjacielem do koniecznego minimum. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz życzenie śmierci wypisane na czole, ale nie potrzebujesz chyba więcej wrogów niż już masz – zasugerował Snape.

\- Nie wiem co byłoby gorsze. Taki wróg czy przyjaciel – rzucił Harry.

Snape spojrzał na niego lekko zirytowany. Może nie powinien żartować w ten sposób. Z drugiej jednak strony naprawdę nie miał życzenia śmierci. Snape przesadzał. To nie była jego wina, że wszyscy śmierciożercy na niego polowali. Zanim zdobył jako taką świadomość jako człowiek, już był na straconej pozycji. Ostatnio zastanawiał się nawet czy Voldemort nie chce dostać go w swoje ręce, ponieważ to na pewno byłby sygnał dla wszystkich, że naprawdę był lepszy. Nie był pewien czy ktokolwiek faktycznie wierzył w przepowiednię. Lucjusz nie wspomniał o niej ani słowem – podobnie jak Snape, a oni dwaj powinni orientować się chyba w tym najlepiej.

\- Potter – westchnął mistrz eliksirów i to dziwne jak wiele w jego nazwisku można było zawrzeć.

Nie chciał, aby stało się synonimem głupoty, ale nie miał na to ,aż takiego wpływu.

\- Będę ostrożny – obiecał. – Ostrożniejszy – dodał, chociaż nie wiedział co to oznaczało tak naprawdę.

Snape wydawał się wcale niepocieszony.

ooo

Dziwnie było mu wrócić do Hogwartu. Przede wszystkim to przebywanie w dworze Lucjusza powinno wyrywać go z tygodniowej rutyny. Spędzał tam tylko jedną noc i dwa dni, ale to szkoła sprawiała, że trudno było mu się dostosować. Zbyt wiele myślał o szermierce i księdze zaklęć, która leżała ukryta w jego kufrze. Przeglądał czary przed snem i doszedł do wniosku, że wybiórczość nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Zamierzał próbować każdego zaklęcia po kolei, aby nie przegapić czegoś ważnego tylko dlatego, że jego nazwa nie odpowiadałaby mu. Nie lubił łaciny. Nic nie brzmiało w niej sensownie, chociaż z pewnością bardziej górnolotnie.

Niełatwo było mu rozmawiać z Ronem czy Neville'em przed snem, kiedy jego myśli zaprzątało o wiele więcej. Chciał się wykraść ponownie do Pokoju Życzeń, ale już w podziałek mieli do napisania ogromny esej. Jego dłoń mrowiła, aby użył magii i miał nadzieję, że to nie jakieś czarodziejskie uzależnienie. Chciał spytać Snape'a czy coś podobnego w ogóle istniało, nawet jeśli mistrz eliksirów miał go wyśmiać. Nie chciał, aby okazało się, że przez ten cały czas Lucjusz uczył go czarnej magii albo pracował nad skomplikowanym planem jego upadku. Hermiona twierdziła, że chociaż w księdze nie było opisu efektu zaklęć, wyglądały normalnie. Nadal nie miała jednak pojęcia jak działały, bo ilekroć próbowała jakieś rzucić, nic się nie działo, co pogłębiało jej frustrację. Nie chciał jej mówić, że od dobrych dwóch tygodni używał lewej ręki. Zaklęcia zapewne skonstruowano pod szermierzy.

Trelawney nie wywróżyła mu śmierci w tym tygodniu, co powinno go zaskoczyć, ale jakoś nie potrafił nie odczuć ulgi. Jej przepowiednie nie miały znaczenia ani często sensu, ale ileż można było słuchać o tym jak schodziło się z tego świata. Ron uważał, że to zabawne, bo Harry nadal żył, ale to nie jego mordowano na dziesiątki sposobów tylko dla własnej satysfakcji. Trelawney zapewne kiedyś powie, że przewidziała jego śmierć. W końcu pokryła już prawie wszystkie opcje, łącznie z zadławieniem się fasolkami. Ron dla żartu zabrał je tego dnia i nie chciał go poczęstować.

Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Przełożył różdżkę do lewej dłoni i zerknął na księgę zaklęć. Nie był pewien czy powinien zacząć od samego początku, ale powtarzanie czarów, od których zaczął wydawało mu się najbardziej sensowne. Magia nareszcie się nie buntowała, więc pozwolił jej przepływać przez siebie, kiedy w wyobraźni powtarzał każdy ruch, który opanował w dworze Lucjusza. Rzucał zaklęcia raz po raz, obserwując się w lustrze uważnie. Jego ręka nie zawsze wykonywała ruch odpowiednio, ale powtarzał aż do skutku, zaskoczony, że krew normalnie krążyła w tej kończynie. Wcześniej jego lewa dłoń cierpła bardzo szybko, nieprzyzwyczajona do tak częstego używania. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że może być oburęczny, ale to jednocześnie podsunęło mu pewien pomysł. Lucjusz nigdy nie wspominał o zmianie dłoni, a raczej różdżki z szpadą podczas walki. Jeśli jednak Harry miał nauczyć się jedynie tego, co Malfoy mu podał na tacy to było zbyt mało. Może nie na Voldemorta, ale na polu walki Lucjusz nie miał być jego przyjacielem, ale prawdziwym wrogiem. Kimś, kto wyszkolił jego samego, więc znałby na wylot jego mocne strony i te słabe również. Harry nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby ktokolwiek miał nad nim taką przewagę.

Przełożył różdż _kę_ z powrotem do prawej dłoni i ustawił się tak, jakby miał walczyć również ze szpadą w drugiej ręce. To nie było wygodne. Jego mięśnie protestowały, ale to nie oznaczało, że to nie było niemożliwe. Na pewno pozwoliłoby mu to na szerszą kontrolę tego co działo się wokół, a tylko tego pragnął. I może elementu zaskoczenia podczas walki, który był równie ważny co wytrenowanie. Jeśli szermierze zaczynali od tego samego, na pewno nie kończyli swoich treningów na podstawowych pchnięciach i ciosach. Jak wszystko – ich styl musiał się zmieniać z biegiem czasu, kiedy odchodzili od swoich mistrzów. Harry podejrzewał jednak, że jego szkolenie mogło nie zostać nigdy tak dokładnie zakończone. Pewnego dnia mógł po prostu stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucjuszem i Malfoy na pewno nie wahałby się atakując go.

Harry nie miał w tym względzie złudzeń.

Zaklęcia z księgi nadawały się tylko na lewą dłoń, więc spojrzał na nie przelotnie, a potem zamknął tomiszcze i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trafiając wprost na Snape'a.

\- Śledzi mnie pan? – spytał wprost.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Harry nie był pewien czy to oznaczało, że Snape po prostu przypadkowo patrolował ten korytarz. Czy faktycznie to było oczywiste tak bardzo, że plątał się w ślad za Harrym. W Hogwarcie przecież nie potrzebował ochrony. Chociaż zapewne całe lochy wypełnione Ślizgonami nie były dowodem jego nietykalności w zamku.

\- Jest po ciszy nocnej – rzucił Snape.

\- Wiem, ale ćwiczyłem. Kiedy mam trenować, jeśli cały czas się uczę albo…

\- Nie mówię, że masz nie trenować. Po prostu nie dawaj się złapać – westchnął Snape.

Nie tego spodziewał się Harry.

\- Jakim cudem myślisz o użyciu swojego małego artefaktu, kiedy przekradasz się do moich komnat, a zapominasz o nim włócząc się po zamku? – spytał Snape retorycznie.

Harry miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło, bo to faktycznie było takie proste. Peleryna mogłaby załatwić wiele, ale za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził z Wieży sądził, że wróci na czas. To w Pokoju Życzeń tracił poczucie rzeczywistości, kiedy mógł się zagłębić w zaklęciach i treningu.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i najwyraźniej zamierzał odejść, ten jeden raz nie zabierając mu punktów. Może nie chciał, aby wędrówki nocne Harry'ego przyciągnęły cudzą uwagę. Gdyby punkty jego Domu znikały systematycznie o tej porze, pewnie to zainteresowałoby tych, którzy poszukiwali wzorców, jak Draco, który pewnie miał to po Lucjuszu.

\- Panie profesorze – szepnął w ciemność.

Snape przystanął i spojrzał na niego bez cienia zainteresowania.

\- Chciał pan uczyć Ochrony Przed Czarną Magią – podjął Harry niepewnie.

\- Potter, do rzeczy – westchnął Snape.

\- Wiem, że pewnie jest pan zajęty, ale czy nie mógłby pan uczyć mnie? Albo gdyby miał pan jakieś księgi… - zaczął Harry.

\- W czwartki – rzucił krótko Snape.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Co? – spytał niepewnie.

\- W czwartki w moich komnatach i ani słowa nikomu. Nawet dyrektorowi – rzucił mistrz eliksirów, a potem odszedł korytarzem w lewo.

ooo

Z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia jak Lucjusz zamierzał podesłać mu szpadę i nie zwrócić na niego powszechnej uwagi. Już szeptano o koszulach, które dostał. I nawet zastanawiał się nad tym czy nie przestać ich nosić, wracając do zwykłych mugolskich ciuchów, ale one były takie wygodne, że trudno było mu się z nimi rozstać. Zgredek wydawał się zaniepokojony nimi, jakby doskonale znał te materiały, ale w końcu kiedyś był skrzatem Malfoyów. To oznaczało jednak również, że potrafił się nimi odpowiednio zająć, więc Harry nie miał problemów z praniem, chociaż nie zamierzał puścić pary z gęby Hermionie.

Jego plan tygodniowy stał się tak napięty, że coraz trudniej było mu poskładać wszystko w całość. Paradoksalnie szkolne zajęcia dawały mu wytchnienie. Czas wtedy płynął wolniej, a odkąd jego całe ciało żyło magią, Transmutacja i Zaklęcia stały się bezproblemowymi lekcjami, co McGonagall nawet nagrodziła pięcioma punktami ku szokowi Hermiony.

Kiedy nadszedł czwartek, nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie przy śniadaniu. Żadna przesyłka dla niego się nie pojawiła. A niemal podskakiwał na widok każdej sowy wlatującej do Hogwartu. Nie chciał, aby Ron dostał w głowę czymkolwiek ostrym. Cudem tylko oberwał ostatnio koszulami. To mogła być druga paczka z książkami. Harry nie był pewien, ale sowa Lucjusza mogła to zrobić specjalnie.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się niepewnie, kiedy się wiercił obok, więc wziął głębszy wdech i pochylił się niżej nad stołem.

\- Mam dodatkowe zajęcia z obrony – wyszeptał.

Jej oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe z zaskoczenia.

\- Z kim? – spytała.

\- Tajne – odparł i zrobił najlepszą przepraszającą minę, na którą było go stać.

\- Jasne, jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś… - zaczęła pospiesznie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale dobrze byłoby gdyby nikt nie wiedział, że znikam wieczorami. Prawie mnie nie ma w Pokoju Wspólnym. Seamus pytał już czy w ogóle z nimi mieszkam – jęknął.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, jakby w lot chwytała w czym problem.

\- Jakoś to załatwię – odparła.

Ron usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Napisałeś esej na Numerologię? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Mieliśmy esej na Numerologię? – jęknął Ron. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

\- Bo nie jestem twoją matką ani sekretarką – odparła spokojnie.

Ron spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

\- Ale jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Mam pierwszą wersję mojej pracy – rzuciła niechętnie.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Ron i brzmiał cholernie szczerze.

Hermiona machnęła na niego tylko dłonią.

\- Naprawdę piszesz więcej niż jeden esej? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam cztery kopie. Nie wszystkie tezy wydawały mi się odpowiednio sformułowane – odparła Hermiona i wzruszyła ramionami.

Neville niemal natychmiast przysunął się do niej bliżej, co nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości.

ooo

Na jego łóżku w dormitorium leżała sporej wielkości przesyłka. Harry szybko zasłonił kotary i zaczął ściągać szary papier, a potem zamarł, kiedy pomimo braku promieniu słonecznych, szpada zabłyszczała w jego dłoniach. Czuł magię, która brała udział w wykuwaniu jej. Odnosił wrażenie, że właśnie się sobie przedstawili – poznali się. Przeciął nią kilka razy powietrze, zaskoczony, że jest tak różna od szpady, której używał u Lucjusza. Spodziewał się, że Malfoy podeśle mu jakiś tani egzemplarz ze swojej sporej kolekcji, ale to ostrze wyglądało na nieużywane. I mógł założyć się, że gobliny w Gringotcie dostałyby zawału, gdyby próbował wyciągnąć z krypty taką gotówkę.

Lucjusz mógł tego nie uważać za prezent, ale Harry dawno nie czuł takiej radości wypełniającej jego ciało. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało było lżejsze o kilka kilogramów. Potrafiłby latać i to nie tylko z miotłą. Ta szpada należała do niego. Nie była bronią zastępczą, którą miał oddać. Tamta szpada nie błyszczała i nie wołała go. Nie szeptała do niego, kiedy Harry znajdował się z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

Czuł, że coś się zmieniło. To nie przypominało niczym tego, kiedy pierwszy raz wsiadł na miotłę. Miał wiele innych po tym Nimbusie, który sprezentowała mu McGonagall. Wspomnienie nadal w nim było, ale odchodziło powoli. Zacierało się przez czas oraz inne ważne wydarzenia w jego życiu. Nie sądził, aby miało stać się tak samo z tą szpadą. To kiedy wybrał różdżkę pamiętał tak, jakby zdarzyło się zaledwie przed chwilą. I teraz mrowiły obie jego dłonie równie mocno i równie irytująco. Chciał, aby szpada i różdżka towarzyszyły mu. Przynajmniej rozumiał już dlaczego Lucjusz miał przy sobie cały czas tą swoją laskę,w której ukrywał zarówno jedną broń jak i drugą.

Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie z taką ozdobą, ale musiał coś wymyślić.

Snape czekał na niego w swoich komnatach i drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, zanim zapukał. Nie miał pojęcia czy powinien był przynieść jakieś księgi. Wszystkie podręczniki, których używali do tej pory, nie były odpowiednio napisane. Miały braki, które dostrzegał nawet on.

\- Panie profesorze – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem czego chcesz się nauczyć, Potter – rzucił Snape, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- A czego powinienem najpierw? – spytał wprost.

Między brwiami mężczyzny pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Najpierw nauczymy cię jak przeżyć – stwierdził Snape.


	26. Pozwolenie, na które nikt nie czekał

_Cza sem no ce są zbyt ciem ne, by je ujrzeć._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Zmęczenie, które odczuwał, było przyjemne. Magia przepływała przez całe jego ciało jednolicie. Kilka godzin spędzonych ze Snape'em na czystej wymianie zaklęć było czymś, czego potrzebował. Dotychczasowe zajęcia, które mieli razem nie nastrajały go zbyt pozytywnie, ale okazało się, że Obrona Przed Czarną Magią jest czymś, co profesora naprawdę fascynowało. I znał się na tym przedmiocie. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się dlaczego do tej pory Snape nie uczył ich oficjalnie w Hogwarcie, ale wybory Dumbledore'a były dla niego tajemnicą już przedtem.

Snape nie szczędził mu nieprzyjemnych uwag, ale jednocześnie Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna faktycznie zaczyna go szanować. Zmiana była niemal niezauważalna. Usta Snape'a były mniej zbite w wąską kreskę i czasami nawet widział w jego oczach coś na kształt aprobaty, kiedy udało mu się instynktownie odparować klątwę rzuconą wprost w niego. A Snape znał się na zaklęciach – tego nie można było mu odmówić. Mężczyzna przeważnie wyglądał przyciężko w tych swoich wielowarstwowych szatach, ale poruszał się niczym wąż i to porównanie bynajmniej nie miało w sobie śladu złośliwości.

Harry spodziewał się, że ich zajęcia będą bardziej stacjonarne i dostanie kolejne księgi, których zawartość będzie musiał pochłonąć, ale Snape przeszedł do części praktycznej, słusznie zakładając, że czasami podczas walki nie było nawet czasu na formułowanie konkretnych zaklęć. Spodziewano się zresztą, że będzie używał tych kilku konkretnych, których brzmienie było powszechnie znane. Trudno byłoby mu również rzucać Niewybaczalnymi w Snape'a. Jak dotąd nie odnaleziono żadnego przeciwzaklęcia i wątpił, aby coś miało się na tym polu zmienić.

W sobotę rano dotarł do dworu Lucjusza prawie odprężony. Trenował ze szpadą dzień wcześniej w Pokoju Życzeń i był zadowolony z efektów. Nie ruszał się jeszcze z pełną płynnością, ale jego ciało miało się zmieniać z biegiem czasu. Nie chodziło jedynie o zwykłe procesy dorastania, ale codzienne ćwiczenia i biegi pozwalały mu się poczuć sobą. Miał większą kontrolę nad kończynami, które do tej pory robiły w zasadzie co chciały. Nawet podczas eliksirów prowadzenie noża po składnikach wydawało mu się prostsze. A może po prostu poznał Snape'a lepiej i nie podskakiwał już za każdym razem, kiedy profesor znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Nie bał się już Lucjusza. Początkowa niepewność została zastąpiona przez całkiem zwykłą podejrzliwość. Traktowanie Lucjusza inaczej byłoby czystym idiotyzmem. Malfoy wydawał się niezmienny ze swoimi poglądami, które w zasadzie – jeśli spojrzało się z jego punktu widzenia – zapewne miały sens. Dla Harry'ego to nadal było zbyt przesiąknięte egoizmem i nie stanowiło powodu do dumy. Nie potrafił jednak całkiem potępić Malfoya, ponieważ prawda była taka, że nie wiedział jak sam postąpiłby na jego miejscu, gdyby jego ambicje sięgały tak daleko.

Lucjusz nie powitał go i tym razem w drzwiach, i zapewne miało tak pozostać, ale Harry znał doskonale drogę do swojego pokoju, więc przebrał się pospiesznie. Dwór wydawał się nienaturalnie cichy i odnosiło się wrażenie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie tchnął życiem. Korytarze pełne portretów zapewne miały być wypełnione pamięcią o rodzie, a nie stanowić elementu ozdobnego. Dwór bardziej wyglądał jak mauzoleum Malfoyów niż mieszkalna posiadłość i może dlatego Lucjusz nie żył tutaj, przeznaczając budynek do celów bardziej prywatnych i nieprzeznaczonych dla niepowołanych oczu.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że po części już stanowi sekret Malfoya. Pytanie o kochanków, kiedy sam ukrywał się w jednym z pokoi, może faktycznie było nie na miejscu. Lucjusz wydawał się rozbawiony i może sądził, że Harry był zazdrosny o tych bezimiennych ludzi, ale tak naprawdę nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle rozpoczął ten temat. Snape był wściekły na Malfoya za to co stało się wcześniej i może chciał to wykorzystać, ale nie udało mu się to w pełni.

Ruszył w dół schodów truchtem, bo czuł już pierwsze powiewy porannego powietrza na swojej skórze. Koszula falowała wokół jego ramion nie do końca chroniąc go, ale też nie opuszczając go nawet na chwilę. Temperatura na zewnątrz nadal była satysfakcjonująca, więc nie potrzebowali dodatkowych okryć. Zresztą rzucenie zaklęć ogrzewających nie byłoby żadnym problemem. Lucjusz nie promieniował tak wiele ciepła i potu jak on, ale jego ciało również musiało odczuwać skutki wysiłku w jakiś sposób. Chociaż kiedy próbował sobie teraz przypomnieć, widział Malfoya zmęczonego tylko raz, kiedy zdemolowali korytarz. Bieg nigdy dla mężczyzny nie stanowił problemu i Harry czuł się dziwnie, kiedy dyszał tak głośno przy zwykle cichym i panującym nad wszystkim Lucjuszu. Może jeszcze kilka tygodni temu czułby się przez to upokorzony, ale zaczął akceptować fakt, że w obecnej chwili nie jest w stanie dorównać Malfoyowi. Może to było łatwiejsze teraz, kiedy wiedział, że mężczyzna nie wyrzuci mu tego w twarz.

Dobiegli o wiele dalej niż poprzednio, ale tylko dlatego, że zagubiony we własnych myślach, nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego mięśnie zaczynają palić żywym ogniem. Nie przystanął od razu, zwalniając powoli zaczerwieniony z wysiłku. Lucjusz obserwował go w milczeniu dostosowując się do jego tempa, aż przystanęli i spojrzeli w stronę dworu.

Nie spodziewał się komentarza. Malfoy zapewne sam dobiegłby o wiele dalej, ale coś mówiło mu, że mężczyzna jest z niego zadowolony. Harry nie próżnował w Hogwarcie przez ten cały czas. Zajmował Pokój Życzeń prawie każdego wieczora, korzystając z luster, aby samemu kontrolować błędy, które popełniał. O wiele łatwiej było, kiedy ktoś go obserwował, ale nie miał tego luksusu w szkole. Snape nie znał się na tym. Poza tym zabieranie profesorowi kolejnych godzin po pracy wydawało mu się mocno nieodpowiednie. Snape nie miał względem niego żadnych zobowiązań. Już i tak robił sporo.

\- Otrzymałeś szpadę? – spytał Lucjusz, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Tak – odparł krótko, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem czegoś jeszcze.

Malfoy uniósł brew, ponieważ jak zawsze nie pozostało to niezauważone. Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły lekko, kiedy walczył z uśmiechem.

\- Nie powiesz nic więcej, żeby mnie zaskoczyć? – zaryzykował Lucjusz.

Pytanie nie było jednak skierowane do niego. A raczej Malfoy nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Pytał, ponieważ wiedział. A Harry miał tego świadomość. Jego odpowiedź czy kłamstwo nie zmieniłyby niczego.

Kiedy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do dworu, jego głowa była przyjemnie lekka.

ooo

Lucjusz gładził palcami swoją szpadę, jakby witał się z nią w ten intymny sposób. Ta, która należała do Harry'ego, została w zamku. Nadal korzystał z tej ćwiczebnej, do której ciężaru przyzwyczajał się przez ten cały czas. Bez chwili wahania ustawił się w zbrojowni, robiąc kolejne obroty i cięcia w powietrzu, od których przeważnie zaczynali. Czuł na sobie wzrok Lucjusza przez cały czas i wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się nagle w jego przestrzeni, odbijając jego szpadę w połowie ruchu, który wykonywał. Niejasno przypominał sobie, że mieli zacząć pojedynki w tym tygodniu, ale spodziewał się, że staną naprzeciwko siebie tak jak podczas podobnych zmagań różdżkami. Lucjusz jednak zaatakował go bez ostrzeżenia i Harry poczuł ostrze jego szpady na swojej szyi. Odchylił się do tyłu, a Malfoy cofnął się o krok, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

Harry zamachnął się tym razem pierwszy, atakując tak jak wtedy, kiedy robili to po raz pierwszy. Był mocno zaskoczony kiedy Lucjusz nie cofnął się tym razem, ale prześlizgnął się bliżej niego, unikając jego szpady z taką łatwością, że powinno go to przerazić. Ćwiczył to przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie i na pewno wykonywał każdy ruch odpowiednio.

Malfoy jednak znowu przyłożył swoją szpadę do jego szyi, bez słowa pokazując mu, że ponownie przegrał.

Bez słowa zaczęli po raz trzeci. Harry tym razem starał się uderzać mocniej, ale tym szybciej poczuł zimną stal na karku i Lucjusz nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony. W zasadzie twarz mężczyzny nie wyrażała wiele, kiedy był skupiony na pokonywaniu go raz po raz. Cokolwiek Harry próbował, kończyło się tak samo – ze szpadą Malfoya przy jego skórze. Czysta siła, sprytne obroty – nic nie pomagało. Lucjusz zawsze jakoś prześlizgiwał się bliżej, nawet nie parując zbyt wiele ciosów. Korzystał jedynie z niewielkich przestrzeni, które Harry nieświadomie tworzył pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi. Stanął zatem bardziej bokiem, wyciągając przed siebie lewą rękę z różdżką, ale Malfoy ominął rzucony czar, stając za jego plecami w ciągu ułamka sekundy i tym razem szpada Lucjusza docisnęła się boleśnie do miejsca,w którym jego szyja łączyła się ze szczęką. Z jego czoła spływały krople potu i chociaż mężczyzna też był zmęczony to wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru.

\- Zrób to powoli – rzucił Malfoy.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nie wychodzi – warknął zirytowany, kiedy Lucjusz stanął z nim ponownie twarzą w twarz. – Ostatnio…

\- Ostatnio jedynie się broniłem – wszedł mu w słowo Lucjusz. – Atak jest najlepszą obroną – ciągnął dalej. – Odbijałem twoje ciosy, ponieważ wszystko skończyłoby się za szybko, gdybym pozwolił sobie wykorzystać wszystko, co potrafię. Musiałeś nauczyć się atakować. Teraz musimy nauczyć się wyczekiwania na odpowiedni moment – dodał.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ponieważ to zawsze miało zapewne tak wyglądać. Kiedy zaczynał się już cieszyć z osiągniętych postępów, okazywało się, że to dopiero początek góry lodowej. Lucjusz dawkował dla niego wiedzę i to nie byłoby tak irytujące, gdyby nie fakt, że jeszcze dzisiaj rano był tak cudownie pewny siebie.

\- A kiedy nauczę się atakować odpowiednio? – spytał wprost. – Co wtedy? Zaczniesz uczyć mnie obrony?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Lucjusz. – Nie możesz opierać się na obronie. Obrona ma sens jedynie, kiedy wiesz, że nie masz szans na zwycięstwo i zamierzasz przedłużyć swoje żałosne życie o kolejne minuty, ponieważ jeśli jesteś zepchnięty do defensywy, to pozostaje ci mniej więcej tyle czasu. Jeśli nie wierzysz w swoje zwycięstwo…

\- Nigdy nie podejmuj walki – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Nie ma obrony w szermierce? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież broniłeś się ostatnim razem. Czy twój mistrz tak mało wierzył w twoje możliwości, że nauczył cię obrony? – spytał mrużąc lekko oczy.

Malfoy uniósł brew, jakby zamierzał to skomentować tylko w ten sposób. Harry nie starał się nawet być złośliwym specjalnie. To po prostu nie trzymało się kupy.

\- To nie ja się broniłem. To ty fatalnie atakowałeś – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Obronienie się przed szermierzem, który wie, co robi, nie jest możliwe. Dlatego bronisz się poprzez atak. Obrona nie przetrwa długo nigdy, chyba że czekasz na posiłki albo cud. A obaj wiemy, że nie chcesz niczego pozostawiać szczęściu. Zatem nauczysz się atakować. Parowanie ciosów bez wyprowadzania ataków to czysta strata czasu. To co zaliczysz do obrony, pomoże ci później o ile kiedykolwiek spotkasz kogoś, kto będzie godzien uczenia go szermierki.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony nie po raz pierwszy zresztą.

\- Czyli każdy atak, każdy pojedynek musi zakończyć się śmiercią? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś najlepszy, ponieważ wszystkich przeżyłeś?

\- Nie. Jestem najlepszy, ponieważ nikt nie przeżyłby spotkania ze mną. I wiedzą o tym. Tak jak do ciebie powoli dochodzi, że to nie jest kwestia dumy, a umiejętności. Duma gubi szermierzy najszybciej – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Lucjusz. – Szermierze czasami pozwalają odejść młokosom nieświadomym tego, co robią. W końcu gdybyśmy zabijali każdego idiotę, nie miałby szans na zostanie kimś wielkim w przyszłości – westchnął Lucjusz. – Pokora jest czymś, co przychodzi z czasem. Rozpoznasz kogoś, kto lepiej włada szpadą nie po jego twarzy, ale ruchu jego ciała. I jeśli zaatakowałbyś przez pomyłkę kogoś z większym doświadczeniem od siebie, zapewne nie zabiłby cię, ponieważ masz talent. Masz talent ewidentny, ale nie myl tego z doświadczeniem, którego musisz nabyć. Sama zdolność ci nie wystarczy, kiedy zmierzysz się z kimś, kto przeżył o wiele więcej od ciebie – rzucił Malfoy.

Harry przygryzł swoje wargi tak mocno, że prawie poczuł krew.

\- Gdybyś spotkał szermierza, zapewne wybaczyłby ci twój idiotyzm, ale na polu bitwy obrona nie zda się na wiele – powiedział Lucjusz wprost.

\- Spotkam tam jakiegoś szermierza? – spytał Harry.

Lucjusz przez chwilę wydawał się rozważać odpowiedź, jakby nie była do końca łatwa. Jeśli chciał ukryć kogoś, kogo dobrze znał w szeregach śmierciożerców, Harry i tak nie miał jak zweryfikować jego słów. Snape najpewniej milczałby dla własnego spokoju albo odesłałby go. Mężczyzna nie chciał się mieszać pomiędzy niego i Lucjusza, czemu Harry wcale się nie dziwił.

\- W szeregach Czarnego Pana jest jedynie jeden szermierz. Pozostali znają tę sztukę albo ją poznają, ale nie są tacy jak my – podjął Malfoy ostrożnie. – Jednak będę na polu bitwy – dodał i zawiesił sugestywnie głos, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- I jeśli spotkam ciebie, zabijesz mnie bez wahania – stwierdził Harry, zaskoczony z jaką łatwością wypowiedział te słowa.

Lucjuszowi ponownie chwilę zabrało sformułowanie odpowiedzi. Harry nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że temat nie był łatwy czy może mężczyzna nie chciał przyznać z jaką łatwością pozbawiłby go życia, gdyby był do tego zmuszony. Miał na pewno do tego możliwości. Nie musiał go nawet rozbrajać. Harry poczuł dzisiaj ostrze jego szpady na swojej szyi kilkunastokrotnie i ani razu nie spodziewał się takiego finału.

\- Mógłbym cię ogłuszyć – przyznał Lucjusz ostrożnie. – Jednak nieprzytomny i tak nie zagwarantujesz zwycięstwa swojej stronie, a nie chcesz trafić do niewoli Czarnego Pana – stwierdził Malfoy spokojnie.

I Harry zadrżał, ponieważ faktycznie to miało sens. I na pewno nie chciał stać się celem wielu zaklęć, które Voldemort zapewne trzymał w zanadrzu specjalnie dla niego. Lucjusz i Snape nie byliby bezpieczni również. Nie potrafił nadal bronić się skutecznie przed legilimecją. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale jego głowa przechowywała sporo informacji, do których Voldemort nie powinien mieć nigdy dostępu. Bezpieczeństwo Lucjusza i Snape'a nie było dla niego priorytetowe, ale nie chciał, aby obaj ucierpieli tylko dlatego, że pomagali mu się przygotować do wojny.

\- Nie, nie chcę – przyznał Harry, zastanawiając się czy właśnie dał Lucjuszowi pozwolenie na zabicie siebie podczas bitwy, gdyby doszło do takiej sytuacji, że stanęliby naprzeciwko siebie.

Malfoy na pewno nie potrzebował jego błogosławieństwa, ale wydawało mu się odpowiednim pokazanie chociaż, że rozumie jak bardzo sytuacja jest skomplikowana. Lucjusz nie uśmiechał się już do niego, a jego ramiona wydawały się dziwnie spięte. Ostatnim razem kiedy atakował, Malfoy ograniczył się jedynie do cofania i przyjmowania na siebie jego siły. Robienie kroku w tył podczas bitwy nie było bezpieczne. Ktoś mógł tam stać lub leżeć. Mógł się potknąć lub zostać zaatakowanym. Przestrzeń wokół niego nagle stała się pełna niebezpieczeństw, o których istnieniu nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Lucjusz nadal milczał, przyglądając mu się z pozoru obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry nie był pewien na jaką reakcję liczył mężczyzna, ale nie potrafił z siebie nic więcej wykrzesać.


	27. Pewien jednego

_Ciem ne ok na są cza sem jas nym dowodem._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Paradoksalnie pojedynkowanie się z zaklęciami nie sprawiło, że zdemolowali kolejne pomieszczenie. Jego czary zatrzymywały się na tarczy Lucjusza, wchłaniane przez jego własną magię. Harry starał się przyjmować na siebie jak najwięcej, chociaż instynktownie jego ciało planowało kolejne uniki. Nie mógł jednak rzucać się po polu bitwy oczekując, że jakieś przypadkowe zaklęcie nie trafi go w plecy, kiedy wyjdzie poza bezpieczną dla siebie strefę. Zauważył już, że utrzymywał pewnego rodzaju tarczę wokół już wcześniej. W lustrze w Pokoju Życzeń wyglądała jak lekka mgiełka wokół. Może jego magia reagowała tak z zaklęciami wplecionymi w materiał koszuli. Przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego Lucjusz zawsze wyglądał tak magicznie i niesamowicie.

Zwolnił. Tego się nie spodziewał, ale kiedy zaczął się mocniej zastanawiać nad swoimi ruchami, stały się wyważone i wcale nie straciły na swojej sile. Teraz jedynie nie starał się staranować przeciwnika swoją nikłą wagą. Lucjusz był od niego sporo wyższy i zapewne to nigdy nie miało się zmienić. Starał się jednak wykorzystać to, prześlizgując się pod rękami mężczyzny. Niekiedy mu się to udawało. Innym razem szpada Lucjusza dociskała się do jego szyi, zmuszając go do poddania się. I chociaż przegrywał za każdym razem, ich starcia powoli wydłużały się. Zdążał zrobić coraz więcej ruchów.

Jego ciało pokryło się przyjemną warstewką potu. Prawie zapomniał o tym, co stało się przed tygodniem. Lucjusz pomagał w tym nie zachowując się wcale inaczej w stosunku do niego. I zapewne nigdy faktycznie z jego ust nie padłoby żadne niepożądane słowo. To powinno sprawiać Harry'emu ulgę, ale nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Impas, który obecnie trwał, wprawiał go w zdenerwowanie. Czuł na swojej skórze dotyk dłoni Lucjusza. Szpada na jego odsłoniętej szyi nie powinna sprawiać, że jego krew krążyła coraz szybciej. A jednak była pomiędzy nimi ściana, która skutecznie powstrzymywała go przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek. Koszula Lucjusza raz po raz prześlizgiwała się pomiędzy jego palcami, kiedy byli tak blisko, że czuł oddech mężczyzny na swoim ramieniu. Różdżka Malfoya czasem wbijała się w jego żebra, kiedy zostawał rozbrojony nie tylko poprzez szpadę. Trudno było mu pamiętać, że powinien uważać również na lewą rękę mężczyzny, kiedy walczyli. W jego życiu prawa zawsze wiodła prym i miał dziwne wrażenie, że przed pójściem do łóżka nie będzie inaczej.

Ciśnienie jego krwi wzrastało, ale bynajmniej to nie było tylko zdenerwowanie. A raczej ta nerwowość nie była całkiem negatywną emocją. Ona przynosiła dreszcze zsuwające się po jego plecach i zatrzymujące się dopiero na lędźwiach za każdym razem, kiedy Lucjusz napierał na niego o wiele celniejszymi atakami. To ona sprawiała, że jego spodnie stawały się ciaśniejsze ilekroć zimne ostrze szpady mężczyzny przylegało do jego skóry.

O wiele za wcześnie ktoś chrząknął, sprawiając, że Harry prawie wypuścił broń z ręki. Severus Snape stał w drzwiach ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wgapiał się w nich z wyrazem twarzy, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem przegapił ostatnie godziny, ale nie był nawet zmęczony. Ich walka nie zabrała tak wiele energii, chociaż faktycznie teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, jego mięśnie faktycznie odczuły ten wysiłek. Lucjusz jak zawsze wydawał się nieporuszony. Nie przypominał sobie, aby po obiedzie rozmawiali o czymkolwiek, ale z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że przeprowadzili najważniejsze konwersacje za pomocą różdżki i szpady. Walczyli przez ten cały czas.

\- Potter, wygrałeś chociaż raz? – spytał Snape wprost.

Harry polizał jedynie zbyt suche wargi. Jego czoło było mokre od potu, ale przynajmniej jego okulary nie zaparowały. Zaklęcie, które poleciła mu Hermiona należało odnawiać co jakiś czas, ale okazało się niezastąpione.

\- Gdyby wygrał, miałbyś przed sobą nowego Mistrza Gildii – prychnął Lucjusz.

\- Gdyby był w stanie z tobą wygrać, nie walczyłbyś z nim – odparł Snape.

Lucjusz nie zaprzeczył. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się jedynie delikatny uśmieszek dziwnej w tej sytuacji satysfakcji.

\- Wiem jakie walki podejmować – stwierdził w końcu Malfoy, kiedy cisza się przedłużała. – Muszę przekonywać cię do kieliszka wina, które kupiłem na ostatniej aukcji?

Snape nie odpowiedział, znikając w głębi korytarza w chwilę później. Harry nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że zostali przyłapani na czymś. Lucjusz był całkowicie spokojny i pewny siebie, ale zapewne nawet wsadzany do Azkabanu i skazywany za swoje przestępstwa wyglądałby dokładnie tak samo. Jego własna skóra jednak mrowiła, kiedy Snape się mu przyglądał. I był pewien, że na jego policzkach wykwitał rumieniec. Nie tylko jako efekt ciągłego ruchu.

Nie wiedział jak minął ten czas. Podobnie nie był pewien dlaczego Snape tak uparcie na niego spoglądał podczas kolacji. Posiłek nie trwał zbyt długo. Może znowu jego umysł płatał mu figle. Wydawało mu się, że ledwo Snape pojawił się w dworku, niemal od razu żegnał się, chociaż przecież mógłby zostać na kolejną lampkę wina. Raz czy dwa siadywali tak z Lucjuszem wieczorem, a Harry wracał do swojego pokoju, biorąc długą kąpiel. Nie inaczej miało być i teraz.

Nie był pewien kiedy to wszystko uległo zmianie, ale nerwowość nie opuszczała go. Wsunął się do wanny z ciepłą wodą, zanurzając się w niej prawie po uszy. Jego włosy były wcześniej wilgotne od potu i chciał się pozbyć brudu. Niespecjalnie cieszył się jednak, że może zmyć również to cudowne mrowienie, które po sobie zostawiał na jego skórze Lucjusz. Gdyby wierzył w takie idiotyzmy, dotyk mężczyzny też nazwałby magicznym. Wiedział jednak, że to był tylko efekt, który w swojej głowie tworzył sam. Lucjusz był z krwi i kości jak każdy. Był może bardziej enigmatyczny, ale przecież to nie powinno robić ,aż tak wielkiej różnicy.

Harry być może wariował. Starał się przez ostatnie siedem dni zapomnieć, ale to nie było takie proste, kiedy Lucjusz okazał się słowny. Próbował zrozumieć swój własny strach, chociaż trudno było mu odnaleźć jego źródło. Malfoy sam w sobie nie budził w nim lęku. Bardziej przerażała go myśl, że faktycznie mógłby pójść do sypialni Lucjusza i mogłoby mu się spodobać. Na pewno nikt nie usłyszałby o tym. Mężczyzna w końcu udowadniał przez cały ten czas, że nie ma w zwyczaju żartować w takich kwestiach. Może bałby się sam, że tę informacje wykorzystano by przeciwko niemu. Nie lubił się nimi zresztą dzielić. Prawie nigdy nie rozmawiali w inny sposób jak tylko teoretycznie.

Jego ciało mrowiło, obudzone. Pobudzone. Walka zapewne podnosiła ciśnienie krwi, ale doskonale wiedział, że zimna stal na jego skórze po prostu go podniecała. I miał wrażenie, że to było coś chorego. Zagrożenie i śmierć nie powinny tak działać na nikogo. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła ta zdrowa część społeczeństwa, do której należał. Malfoy zapewne czerpałby z tego ile chciałby. Pod tym względem wydawał się niemal hedonistą. Harry miał jednak swoje hamulce. I nawet jeśli to faktycznie sprawiało mu wiele kłopotów – przecież radził sobie z tym.

Nie rzucił się na Lucjusza, kiedy poczuł jego twardą klatkę piersiową na swoich plecach, kiedy mężczyzna blokował go dzisiaj rano. Nie był zwierzęciem popychanym do przodu swoim popędem seksualnym.

A jednak leżał w cholernej wannie i nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, że Lucjusz znajduje się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. I nikt nie dowiedziałby się niczego, ponieważ byli w dworze sami. Kto zresztą uwierzyłby to, że Harry Potter sypiał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Dzieliło ich dokładnie wszystko. Malfoy był tego całkiem świadom, kiedy zapraszał go do swojej sypialni. I musiał się tam jedynie pojawić. Był pewien, że słowa potem nie byłyby potrzebne. Lucjusz wiedział, że jest w nim konflikt i nie zmuszałby go do rozwiązania go w tej jednej chwili. Do decydowania czy chcą być razem czy nie. Ponieważ nie chcieli. To nie byłby związek. Nie byłoby szeptanych w nocy wyznań, które wprawiałyby go w tę niezdrową nerwowość. Nie musiałby się zastanawiać dwa razy nad tym czy robi dobrze, kiedy kładzie dłoń na jej/jego biodro. Uczucia nie stanowiłyby kłopotu.

A jeśli czegoś Harry był pewien to tego, że nie kochał Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna go fascynował. Podniecał. Interesował. I na tym kończyło się to co ich łączyło. Pasja do szermierki tylko dodawała pikanterii całości, ponieważ Harry był pewien, że następnego dnia wstaną ponownie i pobiegną jak najdalej przed siebie, aby powrócić do zbrojowni i ćwiczyć. Znowu będzie czuł na skórze ostrze szpady Lucjusza. Dłonie mężczyzny będą prześlizgiwały się po jego ciele. Na pewno zostanie jeszcze nie raz przyszpilony do ściany bez możliwości ucieczki i będzie czuł się winny, że zamiast walki jego ciało się podda, pragnąc tego cholernego dotyku. Wróci do Hogwartu pewnie następnego dnia z poczuciem tego, że nie zaszedł za daleko. Miał przegrywać każde starcie przez jeszcze długi czas. Lucjusz był szybki, gibki i silny. Harry musiał trenować tylko więcej. I nie spinać się, kiedy mężczyzna znajdował się w jego przestrzeni.

Nie wiedział kiedy mieli zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Nie miał pojęcia o wielu rzeczach, ale w tej chwili znajdował się w dworze Lucjusza w jego wannie, z dłonią na swoim penisie, poruszającą się miarowo i leniwie. Jego ciało było spięte przez tak długi czas, ale miał wrażenie, że wystrzeli w każdej chwili. Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić do tego, aby to zakończyć w tej chwili. Nie potrafił nie myśleć o jednorazowym zaproszeniu, które miało być w mocy pewnie przez cały czas. Lucjusz zapewne nie planował go jednak powtarzać.

Jedyne co groziło mu następnego dnia to wstyd, który musiałby przełknąć sam. Malfoy nie zdradziłby się nawet słowem – tego był pewien. Nikt nie wiedziałby prócz nich dwóch.

Półświadom tego, co robi, wyszedł z wanny, starając się jakoś uspokoić. Jego ciało nabierało powoli ciekawszych kształtów. Mięśnie zaczynały zarysowywać się na ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Jego pośladki twardniały od biegu. Nadal był niski i odrobinę za chudy, ale Lucjusz nie mógł się pochwalić wcale większą ilością tłuszczu i może o to chodziło. Obaj byli na tyle sprawni i wymodelowani przez życie, że mogli atakować i robić uniki jednocześnie, kiedy to było konieczne.

Narzucił na siebie koszulę, jedną z tych, które kupił dla niego Lucjusz. Mugolska piżama, w której zwykle spał, wydawała mu się nieodpowiednia. Nie wyglądał w niej tak jak chciał. Nie czułby się w niej wygodnie i nagle dotarło do niego, że to co się nosiło do snu faktycznie sprawiało różnicę, jeśli ktoś miał go zobaczyć. Nie chciał imponować Lucjuszowi, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed sprawdzeniem w lustrze jak wyglądał.

Różdżka przyjemnie ciążyła w jego dłoni, kiedy wyszedł na ciemny korytarz. Doskonale wiedział ,który pokój należał do Lucjusza. Malfoy zakwaterował go dostatecznie blisko siebie jak i odpowiednio daleko, aby nie słyszeli niczego, co działo się w ich pokojach. Harry zawsze pamiętał o zaklęciach wyciszających, ale mieszkał w hogwarckim dormitorium. To było jak druga natura – rzucanie czarów przed snem.

Drzwi Lucjusza były zamknięte, jakby mężczyzna nie spodziewał się nikogo i może to trochę sprawiło mu ulgę. Nie był zatem całkiem przewidywalny.

Nie wiedział jedynie czy zapukać. Lucjusz wtedy jednak zaprosiłby go do środka albo co gorsze spytał po co Harry przyszedł, a wyartykułowanie tego mogło przynieść mu pewne trudności, więc po prostu nacisnął klamkę zdecydowanie i wsunął się do środka, dość zaskoczony ciemnością w pomieszczeniu.

Pojedyncza świeca rozbłysła tuż obok łóżka i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą zainteresowania, chociaż pokój był tak wielki, że Harry na pewno był nadal ukryty w ciemności. Milczeli obaj i słyszał jak głośno bije jego serce. Lucjusz był przykryty kołdrą, a koszula – tym razem jakoś dziwnie wiązana – odsłaniała spory kawałek jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Rozbierz się – polecił mu mężczyzna spokojnie.

Harry zamarł, ponieważ raczej nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął, ale w zasadzie nie był pewien jak dokończyć to zdanie.

\- Nie udawajmy, że to jest coś więcej – podjął Lucjusz. – Rozbierz się. Chcę zobaczyć jak wyglądasz – dodał mężczyzna, wysuwając się z łóżka.

Bose stopy Malfoya wyglądały dziwnie na tle ciemnego dywanu. W zasadzie wszystko wydawało się mieszanką kontrastów. Pomieszczenie nadal było w większości zaciemnione, ale Lucjusz był jedynym tak naprawdę jasnym elementem, na który nie można było nie zwracać uwagi. Jego włosy były rozpuszczone, ale nie można było go pomylić z kobietą. Był zbyt solidną konstrukcją. Jego ciało stanowiło zbiór linii mięśni i kości wystających pod o wiele zbyt cienką – mogłoby się wydawać – skórą.

Harry nie mógł przestać patrzeć. I nie bardzo potrafił się ruszyć.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do niego i odchylił lekko głowę, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'i co teraz'. Oczywiście mógłby się wycofać do swojego pokoju, ale niepewność, którą odczuwał wcześniej, znikła. Wszystko było o wiele bardziej realne. Lucjusz stał przed nim w tak cienkiej koszuli nocnej, że zapewne nie zakrywałaby wiele w dzień. Cienie jednak nie pozwalały na dojrzenie zbyt wiele i nienawidził nocy właśnie przez to.

Decyzja została w zasadzie podjęta. Przede wszystkim zaczynał faktycznie wierzyć, że Lucjusz jest jedynie na wyciągnięcie ręki. A skoro to była prawda, nie mógł z tego nie skorzystać.

Zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę, porzucając różdżkę już przy drzwiach, kiedy ruszył w stronę mężczyzny zdeterminowany i gotowy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego oczach dostrzegał jedynie obietnice.


	28. PokażMiJak walczysz,ApowiemCi kim jesteś

_Żad na wiel ka miłość nie umiera do końca. Możemy strze lać do niej z pis to letu lub za mykać w naj ciem niej szych zakamar kach naszych serc, ale ona jest spryt niej sza – wie, jak przeżyć._

 _Jonathan Carroll_

Chłodne nocne powietrze owiało jego nagą skórę, kiedy pozbył się ostatniej sztuki odzieży. Ciemność nie chroniła go, Lucjusz lewitował świecę bliżej nich i Harry widział doskonale kiedy mężczyzna zaczął oglądać jego ciało z jakąś dziwną fascynacją, która sprawiała, że miał ciarki. Nie zakrył się dłońmi, chociaż pokusa była spora. Sięgnął jednak do wiązania koszuli Lucjusza i kiedy ten go nie powstrzymał, pociągnął, sprawiając, że materiał osunął się na podłogę.

Mężczyzna nie nosił bielizny. I Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy to tylko teraz, czy kiedy dzisiaj Lucjusz przytrzymywał go bliżej siebie, blokując jego ruchy, czuł na swoim członku każdy ruch jego tyłka.

Nie mógł nie zadrżeć.

Lucjusz uśmiechał się do niego nadal i bynajmniej to nie był jeden z tych grymasów, który ludzie nosili na twarzy, aby uspokoić swoich rozmówców. Mężczyzna był po prostu zadowolony i to promieniowało z porów jego skóry. Dłoń Lucjusza uniosła się i zatrzymała dopiero na jego obojczyku. Malfoy pogładził wystającą kość kciukiem i Harry wygiął się w jego stronę półświadomie. Już wcześniej był w pewnym stadium podniecenia. Walka oznaczała tak wiele kontaktu, a nie spodziewał się tego. Sądził, że będą się trzymali na odległość szpady i różdżki. Tymczasem byli o wiele bliżej wtedy, gdy walczyli niż teraz i to zaczynało doprowadzać go trochę do szaleństwa.

Czuł zapach skóry Lucjusza, czysty i nie przytłoczony niczym innym. Palce mężczyzny ześlizgnęły się w dół po jego ramieniu, pozostawiając uczucie mrowienia na całej linii. Dłoń opadła wzdłuż ciała Lucjusza i Harry zerknął w dół, chociaż wcześniej starał się trzymać oczy o wiele wyżej, nie chcąc wyjść na idiotę. Gapienie się na nagich ludzi było krępujące, ale Lucjusz nawet bez ubrania wydawał się równie pewny siebie.

\- Wyprostuj się – powiedział mężczyzna.

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Chciał nawet rzucić Lucjuszowi wyzwanie tym wzrokiem, ale to było bezsensowne. Malfoy pod pewnymi względami znał go o wiele lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Może powinno się mówić: pokaż mi jak walczysz, a powiem ci kim jesteś. Lucjusz uznawał w szermierce wiele zagrań, ale w większości była to czysta technika. Jego umiejętność przekuwania błędów innych na swoją korzyść przerażała jedynie odrobinę. Kiedy rozumiało się motywy, to wszystko stawało się mniej ciemnością. Mniej nocą.

\- Nie masz powodu się garbić – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Zdejmij okulary – dodał.

Harry zawahał się po raz pierwszy w zasadzie tak naprawdę. Nie widział bez nich zbyt wiele.

\- Po co? – zainteresował się.

\- Żebym mógł cię pocałować – odparł Malfoy, jakby to było coś oczywistego.

I prowadzenie tej rozmowy w tym stadium rozebrania powinno był kuriozalne, ale Harry chyba pierwszy raz czuł się nago tak bardzo komfortowo. Lucjuszowi musiało się podobać to co widział, skoro chciał na niego patrzeć i jego penis ewidentnie zaczynał się interesować sytuacją.

Ściągnął okulary z pewnym wahaniem, nie wiedząc, gdzie powinien je odłożyć. Jedyna szafka znajdowała się przy łóżku, a nadal znajdowali się dość daleko od posłania. Nie był pewien jak Lucjusz chciał to zrobić, ale wszystkie nikłe rzeczy, które wiedział obejmowały raczej pozycje horyzontalne. Wertykalność wydawała mu się po prostu cholernie niewygodna.

Lucjusz objął jego policzki dłońmi, na chwilę przejmując kontrolę. Odchylił jego głowę, co nie było w niczym podobne do tego, co robili z Cho. I kiedy ich usta połączyły się nareszcie, Harry miał wrażenie, że to dopiero faktyczna obietnica i przedsmak tego, co może dostać, jeśli zrobi jeszcze jeden krok w kierunku mężczyzny. Przycisnął się więc mocniej do twardego ciała przed sobą, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze przez usta, kiedy ich biodra przyległy do siebie.

Jedna z dłoni Lucjusza ześlizgnęła się w dół po jego plecach ,aż objęła go mocno tuż nad linią pośladków. Mężczyzna nie dotknął jego tyłka, ale to nie miało ,aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. Harry nagle był całkiem świadom tego, że byli nago. Czuł skórę Lucjusza ocierającą się o jego ciało. Pod palcami miał wystające kości mężczyzny i nawet wyczuwał jego lekko przyspieszony puls – jedyny w zasadzie dowód na to, że Malfoy jednak nie jest w stanie kontrolować wszystkiego.

\- Chodź – wyszeptał mężczyzna do jego ucha.

Harry nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że odbędą jakiś dziwny taniec tyłem, gdzie Lucjusz będzie starał się go całować i jednocześnie ich nie wywrócić w połowie. Okulary w jego dłoni ciążyły. Najchętniej po prostu objąłby mężczyznę obiema rękami, pozwalając się prowadzić w stronę posłania. Nie widział zbyt wiele w tym świetle, a świeca pozostała tam, gdzie Malfoy przyzwał ją wcześniej, zostawiając całe łóżko w przyjemnym półmroku.

Wszystko wyszło niezgrabnie i miał wrażenie, że Lucjusz jest przyzwyczajony do ruchów bardziej płynnych. Spiął się niemal od razu, kiedy ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i Malfoy oderwał się od jego szyi, spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Był czujny jak puma i Harry powinien był o tym pamiętać, kiedy zdecydował się tutaj przyjść. Nawet jeśli nie powiedziałby tego na głos, Lucjusz zapewne odgadłby, że nie miał pojęcia o tym co zamierzali zrobić.

Najwyraźniej nie musieli nawet rozmawiać, żeby skrępowanie i niepewność powróciła. Lucjusz jednak pochylił się tylko do kolejnego pocałunku, zabierając jego okulary. Mężczyzna popchnął go na łóżko, ponownie przejmując pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją i Harry nawet nie planował protestować. O wiele łatwiej było przyjmować ten dotyk niż zastanawiać się nad tym, co powinien zrobić sam.

Wyginał się w stronę tych długich szczupłych rąk z pewną desperacją, o którą się nigdy nie podejrzewał, ale Lucjusz wiedział dokładnie gdzie go dotknąć, aby tylko bardziej rozpalić jego ciało. Palce mężczyzny wodziły po jego napiętych mięśniach prawie łaskocząc, ale wrażenie było na tyle przyjemne, że Harry tylko bardziej sztywniał starając się walczyć z samym sobą. Ich biodra ocierały się o siebie i czuł wyraźnie, że nie jest jedynym, który reagował na tę bliskość. Członek Lucjusza ślizgał się po jego udzie, starając się chyba znaleźć jakąś wygodną pozycję. Harry rozsunął szerzej nogi, wypuszczając powietrze głośniej z płuc, kiedy mężczyzna ułożył się na nim, wgniatając go w materac swoim ciężarem.

Lucjusz nie uśmiechał się już, ale koncentracja na jego twarzy była tak seksowna, że trudno było na niego patrzeć i powstrzymać dreszcze. Harry wydawał się być wszystkim, co mężczyzna widział, na czym się skupiał. Nigdy nie był niczyim centrum świata. Zwracano na niego uwagę, ale widziano **Harry'ego Pottera** , a nie jego samego. Teraz zaczynał widzieć różnicę, kiedy Lucjusz pocałował jego sutek, a potem przygryzł go zębami, posyłając kolejne dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała.

Jego nogi mimowolnie rozsunęły się szerzej i wbił pięty w łóżko, chcąc jakoś znaleźć punkt podparcia. Wbił palce w ramiona Lucjusza dość zaskoczony, że mięśnie mężczyzny pracowały tak bardzo przy każdym jego ruchu. Malfoy był szczupły, ale wiedział od początku, że w tym ciele tkwiła siła i teraz miał szansę jej odrobinę uszczknąć, kiedy Lucjusz obracał ich na łóżku tak, że to teraz Harry leżał na nim. Dłonie mężczyzny natychmiast powędrowały do jego pośladków, zaciskając się na nich prawie boleśnie. Naprawdę nie powinno mu się to podobać tak bardzo, ale nie mógł nie wygiąć się ponownie, tym razem w stronę rąk Lucjusza. Nie był pewien co było lepsze; fakt, że ich twarde członki przylegały do siebie, tworząc to cudowne tarcie, czy palce Lucjusza rozsuwające jego pośladki tak bardzo, że to chłodne powietrze docierało teraz do jego wejścia. Gdyby ktokolwiek teraz pojawiłby się w drzwiach, na pewno miałby na niego doskonały widok.

Nie wiedział czy robił to dobrze, ale zaczął trochę niezgrabnie całować Lucjusza, starając się znaleźć jakiś sensowny rytm, co nie było łatwe, kiedy palce mężczyzny zaczęły dotykać tych rejonów jego ciała, które dotąd były niedostępne dla nikogo. Sam niezbyt często zapuszczał się tak daleko. I zawsze gdzieś tam w jego podświadomości tkwiła drzazga, że to jednak nie było całkiem odpowiednie. Wszystko to jednak stawało się tym bardziej prawidłowe, kiedy to Lucjusz dotykał jego wejścia, naciskając na nie swoim cholernie długim palcem. Mógł sobie prawie wyobrazić jakim uczuciem byłoby, gdyby Malfoy faktycznie przebił się przez jego mięśnie do środka. Kostki mężczyzny były twarde i wypukłe, i pewnie nie powinno go to tak podniecać.

Przerwał pocałunek, łapiąc powietrze przez otwarte usta i pisnął, kiedy Lucjusz obrócił ich po raz kolejny, przyszpilając go do łóżka. Włosy lepiły mu się od potu, ale miał cholerną ochotę się zaśmiać, bo to jednak było idiotyczne, że się turlali. Jeszcze bardziej kuriozalny był fakt, że Malfoy najwyraźniej potrafił go jednak rozbawić. I może seks nie powinien być właśnie tak bardzo poważny. Nie był pewien.

\- Chcę cię wziąć – poinformował go Lucjusz całkiem poważnie.

I Harry raczej nie spodziewał się takiego oświadczenia. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie bawił się w półśrodki, ale te zapasy na łóżku rozluźniły go na tyle, że przestał się martwić. Tymczasem spiął się na nowo, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak powinien zareagować. Twarz Lucjusza znajdowała się na centymetry od jego własnej i mężczyźnie zapewne nic nie umykało.

\- Wystraszony, Harry Potterze? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, kiedy leżysz na mnie nago – powiedział Harry, trochę zaskoczony, że jego głos okazał się tak silny.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Doskonale – odparł mężczyzna. – To będzie jak z szermierką. Zaboli tylko na początku, a potem nie będziesz mógł bez tego żyć – obiecał mu.

Harry słyszał już wcześniej coś podobnego. Kciuk Lucjusza wrócił do gładzenia jego policzka i zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że Malfoy traktuje go jak coś drogocennego. I nie miał nic przeciwko temu. To było nawet przyjemne uczucie.

\- Harry – powiedział Lucjusz, jakby sprawdzał jak to imię smakowało w jego ustach.

\- Lucjuszu – odparł, chociaż to bardziej przypominało westchnienie, bo biodra Malfoya otarły się o jego własne.

Jego członek chyba rekordowo długo utrzymywał się tak twardy. Nie był pewien co teraz podniecało go bardziej, oczekiwanie czy niewiedza. Wiedział, że orgazm to cudowne uczucie, ale nie doświadczył go z kimś innym niż z samym sobą. A Lucjusz z pewnością miał większe doświadczenie w tym zakresie, bo jego pocałunki same w sobie wyrywały z jego płuc westchnienia. Nie chciał jęczeć, ale trudno było zachować ciszę, kiedy jeden z tych długich palców wsunął się ponownie między jego pośladki, tym razem mokry i wilgotny. I nie zatrzymał się na linii mięśni, ale wszedł o wiele głębiej, sprawiając, że Harry początkowo chciał go zwalczyć jako intruza, ale każdy skurcz posyłał kolejne dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała. Lucjusz przypatrywał się temu co było początkowo walką z uśmieszkiem pełnym satysfakcji jakby doskonale wiedział, że Harry stara się teraz niepostrzeżenie pieprzyć na jego palcu. Malfoy nie zdążył nawet poruszyć ręką, co powinno być żenujące, ale wcześniej dotykał go tam i samo wspomnienie po tym pozostało, irytując go odrobinę. To było wciąż za mało.

Lucjusz wycofał swój palec i wbił go w niego ponownie, o wiele silniej tym razem i to już nie było całkiem przyjemne, chociaż czuł każdą z kostek mężczyzny, przeciskającą się przez jego mięśnie. Rozsunął szerzej nogi, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Lucjusza i skinął tylko głową. I kiedy drugi palec wszedł w niego, uczucie wypełnienia było o wiele wyraźniejsze. Jego członek przestał być ,aż tak twardy i może to było pewne błogosławieństwo, bo nie chciał dojść w tej chwili. Lucjusz krzyżował w nim palce, pracując nad jego wejściem niespiesznie i cierpliwie. Kompletnie się kontrolując – jak zawsze. I to powinno irytować, ale Harry nie potrafił znaleźć w tym wady. Nie w tej chwili, kiedy sam starał się nie ruszać, trochę zaskoczony żywą ,całkiem klarowną emocją, która pojawiła się na twarzy Malfoya. Nie potrafił nazwać tej mieszanki ekscytacji, radości i satysfakcji jednym słowem. Twarz Lucjusza była jednak całkiem otwarta, kiedy mężczyzna wsuwał w niego trzeci palec, zapewne spijając reakcję z niego. Harry nie potrafił jednak oderwać od niego wzroku i ta chwila wydawała się trwać wiecznie. I odrobina bólu, która pojawiła się gdzieś w trakcie nie mogła go rozproszyć, kiedy wszystkim, co widział był Lucjusz.

Miał wrażenie, że w sypialni brakowało powietrza. Jedyne co słyszał to ich własne oddechy; ciężkie westchnienia, nierówne wdechy. Pod palcami dłoni czuł puls mężczyzny, a w jego własnych uszach biło jego serce. Sądził, że bał się wcześniej, ale to nie była do końca prawda. Zawsze odczuwał niepewność, kiedy stawał twarzą w twarz z nieznanym, ale jeszcze nigdy się nie ugiął, więc rozsunął nogi tylko szerzej, kiedy Malfoy wyciągnął z niego swoje palce, chociaż uczucie pustki nie było przyjemne. Jego mięśnie nie miały się na czym zaciskać, a to było tak cudownie pożądane.

Lucjusz uniósł się na łokciu drugą dłonią uginając jedną z jego nóg w kolanie, aby zrobić sobie więcej miejsca. Był stosunkowo dość szczupły, ale Harry nadal nie dawał mu najwyraźniej dostatecznie wiele przestrzeni do ruchu. I kiedy mężczyzna wsunął w niego zaledwie czubek swojego penisa, odniósł wrażenie, że świat się kurczył tylko do tego jednego pokoju, do tego jednego miejsca. Ból ponownie się pojawił i nie znikł tak szybko. Lucjusz wbił się w niego aż po trzon, napierając na niego swoim ciałem, a potem zsunął swoją dłoń między nich i zaczął obciągać jego członek niespiesznymi, leniwymi ruchami. Protest zamarł Harry'emu na ustach, kiedy mężczyzna po kilku chwilach stagnacji bez ostrzeżenia wycofał się. I to uczucie, które towarzyszyło tym razem wsuwającemu się w niego członkowi nie miało nic wspólnego z niewygodą. Cokolwiek było celem Lucjusza – trafiał.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął przyspieszać wchodząc w niego coraz mocniej i wydawać by się mogło, że coraz dalej, chociaż to fizycznie nie mogło być możliwe. Jakaś część Harry'ego wiedziała, że to napięcie budujące się w dole jego brzucha to tylko mylne wrażenie. I bynajmniej fakt, że mężczyzna obciągał jego członek wcale nie rozpraszał. Raczej budował tylko bardziej napięcie. Jego penis był tak twardy, że niemal przypominał trzon miotły i pewnie ta metafora nie była zbyt dobra, ale trudno było mu się skupić, kiedy ręka Lucjusza pracowała na jego członku, a mężczyzna uderzał biodrami o jego uda.

I ten rytm nie był stały bynajmniej. Lucjusz wchodził w niego krótkimi płytkimi pchnięciami, które sprawiały, że widział gwiazdy przed oczami. Ręka Malfoya zrobiła coś śmiesznego, co sprawiło, że jego palce u stóp się podwinęły i zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, jego samokontrola runęła, a coś ciepłego zaczęło spływać na jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy jego mięśnie zaciskały się spazmatycznie na członku Malfoya. Równie dobrze mógł oberwać avadą. To nie dokładnie przypominało lot na miotle, bo trzonek nie powinien tkwić w jego tyłku, ale może dlatego to było tak dobre, bo Lucjusz nadal ruszał się w nim, dążąc do swojego własnego orgazmu, a przez to nim nadal wstrząsały dreszcze. Jakby jego przyjemność była jeszcze wydłużana przez fakt, że stymulacja, która przywiodła go do tego punktu pochodziła z dwóch źródeł.

Malfoy zesztywniał nad nim, a potem wbił się w niego tak mocno, że aż boleśnie. Słowa skargi jednak utknęły mu głęboko w gardle, kiedy Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ponownie – rozluźniony i zadowolony.

I Malfoy miał ponownie rację. Jego mięśnie bolały, jego tyłek piekł, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić swojego życia bez tego właśnie uczucia, które ogarniało go w tej chwili.


	29. Poranek w świetle

_Leżeli, bladzi i spo koj ni, jak by spa li pod ciem nym, zacza rowa nym sklepieniem._

 _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_

Harry obudził się zanim wstało słońce. I od razu był całkiem świadom tego, gdzie się znajdował. Jego nogi leżały w poprzek ud Lucjusza, który wydawał się nadal pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Harry starał się zabrać swoje kończyny ostrożnie, ale silna dłoń złapała go za kostkę i ścisnęła niemal boleśnie, zanim zdążył faktycznie wykonać ruch. Lucjusz obrócił się na bok i otworzył oczy, przyglądając mu się z pozoru obojętnie. Palce mężczyzny jednak poruszały się po wystającej kości jego stopy powoli i ostrożnie.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? Budzenie kogokolwiek o tej porze nie jest w dobrym guście – rzucił Malfoy.

Harry niemal miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Mam zostać? – spytał wprost.

Nie planował wczorajszej nocy. Kiedy zdecydował się jednak iść do Lucjusza, nie myślał o następnym ranku. Budzenie się przy kimś wydawało mu się, aż nazbyt intymne. Nie spodziewał się, aby Malfoy chciał go w łóżku o poranku. To po prostu wydawało się nieodpowiednie. I skrępowanie, które teraz czuł tylko podkreślało jego teorię. Byli obaj nadzy. Nie pamiętał jak zasypiali. Wczoraj wszystko było w porządku, ale w ciemności łatwiej było się ukryć. W świetle dnia cała sytuacja wyglądała całkiem inaczej.

Lucjusz pociągnął jego nogę mocniej, zmuszając go do przysunięcia się bliżej. Nie bardzo wiedział czego oczekiwać, ale Malfoy obrócił go na brzuch, a potem położył się na jego plecach, wgniatając go w łóżko i to naprawdę było dobre. Na policzkach Lucjusza musiał pojawić się zarost, bo ostre igiełki wbijały się w kark Harry'ego, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął całować jego skórę.

\- Nie wiem jak Severus może twierdzić, że nie myślisz – szepnął Malfoy w jego ucho. – Kiedy ty myślisz o wiele za dużo – poinformował go całkiem poważnie i Harry prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to co usilnie się teraz wciskało między jego pośladki było niczym innym niż penisem mężczyzny.

Mimowolnie wypiął się do tyłu, żeby poczuć to mocniej. Nie był w najlepszej kondycji. Wczoraj do zabawy włączyły się takie mięśnie jego ciała, o których nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że istniały. Miał naciągnięte coś pod lewym kolanem, ale ta obecna pozycja nie wymagała od niego zbyt wiele ruchu. Lucjusz całował jego kręgi, posyłając wzdłuż kręgosłupa kolejne dreszcze. Nie bardzo miał jak sięgnąć pod siebie, ale jego własny członek ocierał się o prześcieradło przy każdym silniejszym pchnięciu mężczyzny.

Nie był pewien jak długo będą się o siebie tak ocierali, ale Lucjusz nie wydawał się planować szybkiego końca. Jego palce błądziły po ramionach Harry'ego, po żebrach, aż zatrzymały się na jego tyłku i odciągnęły pośladki Harry'ego na boki, wprowadzając głębiej już całkiem przyjemnie twardy penis.

\- Czy nie powinieneś najpierw… - zaczął niepewnie, ale Lucjusz prychnął w jego skórę.

\- Nie wejdę w ciebie teraz. Mamy trening – poinformował go całkiem poważnie mężczyzna.

Harry nie był pewien w takim razie, co Lucjusz kombinuje, bo penis Malfoya ustawił się przy jego wejściu. Mężczyzna pchnął do przodu lekko, ale zamiast wsunąć się w niego, członek naparł jedynie na jego mięśnie co nie było tak całkiem złe. A potem ześlizgnął się w dół, aż na jego jądra, zostawiając po sobie mokry ślad. Starał się zacisnąć nogi, ale to było bezsensowne. Lucjusz ocierał się o niego leniwie i bez – wydawać by się mogło – konkretnego planu. Tępa główka penisa mężczyzny pieściła jego jądra, trzon członka usadowił się tak pomiędzy jego pośladkami, że kiedy je zaciskał, czuł jak fiut Lucjusza twardnieje z każdą chwilą. I powoli budujące się napięcie zaczynało dawać się we znaki i jemu. Starał się jakoś ukraść chociaż trochę tarcia, ale prześcieradła nie dostarczały zbyt wiele wrażeń.

Pierwsze krople potu zdradliwie spłynęły po jego czole, kiedy Lucjusz ugryzł jego ramię delikatnie. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, żeby mieszające się ze sobą wrażenia przekroczyły granicę, gdzie stały się tym **o wiele za dużo** , którego normalnie unikał. Malfoy ssał skórę na jego szyi, ale nie na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić ślady. Westchnienia, które przy tym wydawał, uderzały w najczulsze strony Harry'ego. Nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale i tak był pewien, że Lucjusz jest daleko poza kontrolą. Gdyby tylko mógł się dotknąć, to byłby raj.

\- Lucjuszu – wyszeptał, chociaż równie dobrze mógł krzyczeć.

Byli tutaj sami. A Lucjusz zaczynał całować jego kark ponownie i coś mówiło mu, że mężczyzna niedługo przejdzie do zlizywania potu z jego skóry. Starał się podnieść na rękach, ale ciężar Malfoya skutecznie mu uniemożliwiał zrobienie czegokolwiek.

\- Lucjuszu – jęknął, kiedy główka mężczyzny tym razem weszła o wiele głębiej i dotknęła jego uwięzionego penisa.

Nie podejrzewał, że potrafiłby tak stwardnieć bez dotykania się, ale najwyraźniej w tym wszystkim brała udział jakaś cholerna magia. Między jego pośladkami było nienaturalnie mokro. Może Lucjusz faktycznie użył jakiegoś zaklęcia, chociaż bardziej podniecające byłoby, gdyby to nasienie Malfoya było teraz wcierane w jego skórę. Ciepły członek, rozgrzana główka wbijająca się w jego jądra, nie był pewien czy bardziej chce zacisnąć nogi czy rozszerzyć je jeszcze bardziej i sprawdzić czy Lucjusz jest w stanie swoim członkiem dotrzeć do jego penisa.

Malfoy zaczynał gubić rytm. Początkowo niemal niezauważalnie i Harry myślał, że to jest spowodowane tym, że Lucjusz chce faktycznie jak najgłębiej wejść w niego bez faktycznej penetracji. Malfoy jednak szukał chyba większego tarcia, bo w końcu zamiast oddzielać palcami jego pośladki, ścisnął je razem i zaczął poruszać się o wiele szybciej i bez wcześniejszej finezji. Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować co jest grane ciepła sperma rozlała się po jego jądrach. Czuł z jakim ciśnieniem nasienie wylądowało na delikatnej skórze i coś skurczyło się w nim.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem Lucjusz zsunął się z niego z sapnięciem i obrócił go tak, że teraz leżeli do siebie twarzą w twarz. Nie było śladu po przeżytym orgazmie mężczyzny, chociaż jego rysy wydawały się o wiele łagodniejsze. Harry nie miał czasu na takie rozważania, kiedy prawie się obwinął wokół ręki, która objęła jego twardego członka. Ruchy Lucjusza były silne i zdecydowane. Nie tracił czasu, a jego własne nasienie ułatwiało obciąganie. Harry miał łzy w oczach już po kilku pierwszych ruchach, ale nie potrafił zdecydować, po której stronie linii to leżało. Jego orgazm był cholernie gwałtowny i może nawet coś krzyknął, bo kiedy spojrzał na Lucjusza – dochodząc do siebie – Malfoy miał na twarzy krzywy uśmieszek zadowolenia.

\- Jeśli nie będę chciał cię w moim łóżku, poinformuję cię o tym – rzucił mężczyzna. – I mam nadzieję, że wyświadczysz mi taką samą uprzejmość – dodał.

I Harry nie był pewien czy to nie była czasem najbardziej abstrakcyjna rzecz, którą usłyszał po orgazmie. Potrafił skinąć tylko głową, obserwując jak jego własne nasienie ścieka z dłoni Lucjusza.

ooo

Biegł o wiele wolniej tego ranka. Lucjusz jednak nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Jego ciało wydawało się bezwolne i rozluźnione do granic możliwości. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek jego głowa była tak naprawdę pusta, ale nie skupiał się teraz nawet na tym jak mężczyzna dotykał palcami swojej szpady, kiedy znaleźli się w zbrojowni. Widzieli się nago jeszcze kilka godzin temu, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Nie tak naprawdę.

Malfoy w jego głowie był nadal niezmiennie draniem. Jak niebezpiecznym, Harry nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić. Przez te kilka godzin jednak, kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku, czuł się niemal bezpieczny. Pewnie Ron zaśmiałby mu się w twarz albo skierowałby go Świętego Mungo na leczenie, ale uważał, że układ, który mieli, chronił go pod pewnym względem. Nie był pierwszym kochankiem Lucjusza i zapewne nie ostatnim. Ta myśl nie była łatwa, ale jednocześnie dziwnie pocieszająca. Nie tylko on był zafascynowany Malfoyem, więc nie widział w tym nareszcie własnego szaleństwa.

Nie chciał znać ich imion, wieku ani płci. Dopóki obaj byli w tym dworze sami, nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić.

\- Postaraj się tym razem nie podłożyć się mi w ciągu pierwszych dwóch sekund – powiedział Lucjusz, patrząc na niego z pewną zdumiewającą determinacją.

Harry podniósł szpadę do góry i wyprostował się, starają się nie myśleć o tym, że przez dwadzieścia ostatnich minut Malfoy rozbrajał go lub trzymał ostrze swojej broni na jego szyi po pierwszych dwóch ruchach ręką. Przegrywało się w głowie. Znał to hasło i rozumiał jego znaczenie. Nie chciał zniechęcać się już na początku pierwszymi porażkami, które musiały nadejść.

Ruszył do przodu, ale po raz kolejny był zbyt wolny. Lucjusz wytrącił mu broń z ręki, ale w jego oczach pojawiło się coś co wyglądało dziwnie jak aprobata. Nigdy nie doczekał się jednak komplementu. Nie czekał zresztą na niego. Słowa przestawały mieć takie znaczenie. Zaczynała liczyć się wyłącznie walka. Jego postawa była prawidłowa i znał coraz więcej zaklęć, chociaż nie miał nigdy możliwości wypróbowania ich, kiedy Lucjusz rozbrajał go w ciągu sekund. Potrzebował jednej jedynej szansy i czekał.

\- Jeszcze raz – zdecydował mężczyzna, czekając, aż Harry podniesie swoją broń.

Jego nadgarstek bolał, ale na szczęście nie puchnął tym razem. Tępe uderzenia nie były przyjemne i miał je zapewne czuć przez kilka kolejnych dni. Wiedział, że szpada Lucjusza nie jest pokryta żadnych zaklęciem ochronnym,ale mężczyzna do tej pory nigdy nie przeciął jego skóry, co tylko dowodziło tego jak dobry był w kontrolowaniu nawet swojej broni.

Powinno go to irytować, ale powoli niechętnie zaczynał czuć podziw.

Tym razem ostrze szpady Lucjusza wylądowało na jego szyi, więc zamarł, czekając aż mężczyzna się wycofa, uwalniając go. Malfoy jednak objął jego biodro lewą ręką, przytrzymując go bliżej siebie i naparł na jego tyłek.

\- Spróbuj się uwolnić – rzucił krótko mężczyzna.

\- Poważnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałem, że nie nauczysz mnie niczego obronnego.

\- To też może być atak – poinformował go Lucjusz i Harry bez chwili wahania uderzył go łokciem w żebra o milimetry unikając szpady, kiedy zanurkował w dół.

Kiedy się odwrócił zaczął inkantację zaklęcia w połowie obrotu i drobinka magii oderwała się od jego różdżki tylko po to, aby zginąć na tarczy Lucjusza. Malfoy pokręcił głową, jakby akurat tego się spodziewał.

\- Źle – powiedział krótko mężczyzna. – Każdy będzie się spodziewał, że użyjesz czarów. Pomyśl o tym, co sądzi o tobie Czarny Pan. Co o tobie myśli twój przeciwnik? – rzucił Malfoy twardo.

\- Że mnie zabije, kiedy tylko się spotkamy – prychnął Harry. – I myślę o nim to samo – dodał.

Lucjusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Przewiduj ruch – powiedział Malfoy.

Harry spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie. Voldemort brał go za amatora, kogoś polegającego na różdżce i faktycznie Harry autormatycznie ruszył z atakiem, który miał wypracowany przez swoje wcześniejsze przyzwyczajenia. Nie miało znaczenia czy przełożyć różdżkę do drugiej ręki. To nadal było znajome. Mógł zaskoczyć Lucjusza już teraz, pokazując mu, że uczył się używania szpady lewą ręką, ale to miało być tajemnicą. Nie potrafił na razie nic takiego, co dawałoby mu pewność, że nie zostanie pokonany od razu. Ugryzł się zatem w język, chociaż Lucjusz uniósł brew, zapewne zaalarmowany jego milczeniem.

\- Sądzi, że jestem nikim – odparł w końcu.

Malfoy nie zaprzeczył.

\- Jeśli jednak mielibyśmy się zmierzyć dzisiaj, niewiele by się pomylił – stwierdził. – Wtedy byłbym amatorem z ogromnym szczęściem, na które nie chcę się zdawać. Bo rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz się dla mnie poświęcać – zakpił.

Kącik ust Lucjusza drgnął delikatnie. Mężczyzna się jednak nie uśmiechnął. Harry nie potrzebował jednak żadnego potwierdzenia. To była jedna z rzeczy z pewnych.

Uniósł szpadę go góry, przygotowując się do kolejnego ciosu i kiedy Malfoy próbował mu wybić broń, tym razem przyblokował jego ruch swoją różdżką, kiedy jednak zamierzał uderzyć Lucjusza łokciem, mężczyzna wykorzystał to, żeby kopnąć go kolanem boleśnie w żebra. Został odepchnięty na tyle daleko, że upadł na podłogę. Jego różdżka została mu wyrwana z rąk, ale nadal przynajmniej miał szpadę. Przeturlał się jednak po jednym z regałów z bronią i podniósł się dopiero po drugiej stronie. Lucjusz skinął głową, jakby to zagranie bardziej mu pasowało, a potem spojrzał na jego różdżkę, którą miał w dłoni.

\- Interesujące – powiedział Malfoy, ale nie pytał jakiego zaklęcia użył Harry, aby ochronić jeszcze tak niedawno jedyną swoją broń.

Po wypadku z różdżką Rona cała ich trójka zabezpieczyła się odpowiednio. Hermionie zajęło miesiące znalezienie odpowiedniego zaklęcia, ale działało wybornie. Szpada Lucjusza nie zostawiła nawet rysy na miękkim niegdyś drewnie. Mężczyzna oddał mu różdżkę bez słowa i zwarli się ponownie, tym razem bez większych niespodzianek. Lucjusza można było zwieść raz, ale szybko uczył się na swoich błędach.

Kiedy Snape pojawił się wieczorem w dworze, obaj siedzieli już przy stole, spożywając kolację. Jego nadgarstek był zbyt obolały od tego ile razy wytrącono mu broń. Staw nie był przyzwyczajony do wyginania się w tej płaszczyźnie i miał odpokutować fakt, że jeszcze nie nauczył się odpowiednio reagować na ten rodzaj ataku. Próbował samemu agresji, ale szpada tylko wyżej wzbijała się w powietrze, kiedy Lucjusz wybijał ją swoją bronią. Bierność nie była również odpowiednią opcją. Wtedy zazwyczaj szpada Malfoya dociskała się do jego szyi.

\- Jesteś bardziej milczący niż zwykle – rzucił Snape, kiedy wracali do zamku.

\- Czy potrafi pan walczyć szpadą? – spytał.

Snape westchnął przeciągle.

\- Wtorki w moich komnatach i zacznij używać swojego magicznego artefaktu – powiedział jedynie jego profesor.


	30. Nie dla twoich oczu

_Idziemy przez życie jak pociąg, pędzący w ciemności do nieznanego celu._

 _Agatha Christie_

Snape nie posiadał w swoich komnatach zbrojowni, ale to byłoby w zasadzie dziwne. Harry spodziewał się, że przeniosą się do sali pojedynków pod osłoną nocy i jego peleryny niewidki, ale profesor zaprosił go do środka i rozsiadł się w ogromnym fotelu, co nie było jednoznacznym zaproszeniem do walki. Nie wiedział jak wielkie umiejętności przedstawiał sobą Snape, ale Lucjusz nie nazwał go nigdy dotąd szermierzem, więc zapewne w tej szalonej hierarchii profesor był zaledwie przyzwoity. Zgodził się jednak z nim trenować, a to już wiele dla niego znaczyło.

\- Radzisz sobie ze szkołą? – spytał Snape wprost.

Harry usiadł na kanapie i położył w zasięgu swojej dłoni szpadę. Nie widział nigdzie broni Snape'a, ale mężczyzna mógł ukrywać ostrze gdziekolwiek. Lucjusz wspominał mu, że sam nosił szpadę w lasce wraz z różdżką. Starym zwyczajem było nie trzymać broni na widoku. Szermierze poznawali się po chodzie i specyficznych ruchach, a nie jakości broni. Czystokrwiści posiadali środki na zakup nawet najlepszych szpad, ale to nie oznaczało, że mogli kupić również talent i umiejętności.

\- Staram się odrabiać zadania w piątki – przyznał ostrożnie.

Snape skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że potrzebujesz więcej treningów? – zainteresował się mężczyzna.

\- Chyba to zawsze jest lepiej, jeśli ćwiczy się więcej? – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Pytasz mnie czy to wynika z twojego myślenia? – prychnął Snape. – Lucjusz z tobą nie ćwiczy?

\- Lucjusz ze mną cały czas wygrywa – odparł.

Brwi Snape'a powędrowały naprawdę wysoko.

\- Chcesz się zatem zmierzyć ze mną, bo uważasz, że jestem słabszy i chcesz się odkuć za weekendy zbierania ciągów? – spytał profesor.

\- Nie, ależ oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył pospiesznie. – Chcę wiedzieć jaka jest różnica. Chcę potrafić walczyć nie tylko z Lucjuszem, a nie będę miał szansy zmierzyć się z kimkolwiek innym przed bitwą, prawda?

\- To dlaczego nie poszedłeś do Dumbledore'a? - zainteresował się Snape.

I Harry nie był pewien czy nagle bawili się w dwadzieścia pytań, czy znajduje się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której profesora ciekawiło co faktycznie sądził o tym wszystkim.

\- Nie chcę, żeby wiedział. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział ktokolwiek. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział Dumbledore i Lucjusz, ani Voldemort, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy – przyznał.

Snape drgnął, kiedy tylko usłyszał imię Czarnego Pana i była to reakcja, do której zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

\- Nie wiedzą o dodatkowych zajęciach z obrony i nie dowiedzą się o tym – podjął Harry po chwili. – Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jestem, ale to byłoby głupie mówić, że ci ufam, kiedy się nie znamy. Po prostu ufam twoim umiejętnościom – przyznał.

Snape skinął powoli głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku nawet na ułamek sekundy.

\- Poza tym znasz ich wszystkich i tak jak ja utknąłeś – dodał Harry, starając się czymś pokryć gorycz w głosie, ale to nie było łatwe.

Dzisiejszego ranka dostał kolejny podarek od Lucjusza. Koszula była na tyle długa, że sięgała kolan, a wiązanie na samym przodzie bez guzików nie pozostawiało wątpliwości do czego służyła. Nigdy nie spał w czymś podobnym, ale samo wspomnienie tego jak materiał jeszcze tak niedawno zsunął się z Lucjusza bez najmniejszych trudności pozostawiając go nagim, było całkiem przyjemne. I Malfoy wyglądał wtedy cholernie seksownie. Sypiali razem i Lucjusz bawił się z jego głową, co w pewnym sensie stało się hobby dla nich obu. Pozwalał na nagadanie sobie w niektórych kwestiach, ale jednak pozostawał sobą. I mogli sypiać ze sobą, ale Lucjusz nie był ckliwy w ciągu dnia. Kiedy miał go pokonać, robił to. A porażki nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych części ich treningu.

\- Niepotrzebnie próbujesz znaleźć nici powiązania pomiędzy nami. Jesteśmy różnymi ludźmi. Jeśli jednak sprawia ci to przyjemność, możesz próbować dalej – odparł Snape spokojnie, chociaż Harry miał wrażenie, że uraził go swoją uwagą. – Nie jestem szermierzem – poinformował go mężczyzna całkiem poważnie. – Nauczysz się łatwych zwycięstw – dodał.

Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale Snape nigdy nie rozdawał pustych komplementów. Naprawdę tak myślał. I to dziwnie sprawiło, że poczuł się pewniej.

\- Zrobimy coś innego. Zaczniesz naśladować technikę Lucjusza – poinformował go profesor. – Nie wiem na ile będę w stanie się bronić, więc pokryjesz swoją szpadę zaklęciami ochronnymi. Nie możesz być na tyle dobry, żeby kontrolować swoje ruchy. Poza tym gryfoński zapał jest niemal legendarny. Nie chciałbym stracić głowy przez twoją głupotę – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- Tak, oczywiście, ale… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Lucjusz ma specyficzną technikę. Obaj o tym wiemy. Nie masz jeszcze swojego stylu. Na wyrobienie go będziesz potrzebował lat, których nie mamy – rzucił Snape. – Jesteś gotowy zacząć już dzisiaj? – spytał wprost.

Harry objął tylko rękojeść swojej szpady.

ooo

Szermierka nie wychodziła Snape'owi zbyt fatalnie. Mężczyzna nie miał do tego drygu, to Harry dostrzegł już w pierwszej chwili. Nadal świetnie posługiwał się różdżką, nawet w lewej ręce, ale szpada była jedynie dodatkiem, a nie narzędziem, które miało pomóc mu zwyciężyć. Harry wybijał mu broń z dłoni nie raz i nie dwa, a potem skupił się głównie na tym, co zaobserwował u Lucjusza. Starał się odtworzyć kroki Malfoya i kiedy ostrze jego własnej szpady znalazło się na szyi Snape'a, zamarł. Uderzył o wiele za mocno i niezgrabnie, ale przebił się przez słabą obronę mężczyzny. Na szczęście zaklęcie powstrzymywało ostrze przed zagłębieniem się w skórę, ale Snape i tak miał następnego dnia posiadać dość wielkiego siniaka na szyi.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkał, trochę przerażony faktem, że mógł skrzywdzić profesora.

\- Swojego oponenta też poprosisz o wybaczenie? – zakpił Snape, a potem naparł na niego, wytrącając go z równowagi.

Harry upadł na dywan i spojrzał na mężczyznę zaskoczony.

\- Jesteś jak przerażony szczeniak. Masz mnie zabić. Albo kogokolwiek, kto stoi naprzeciwko ciebie. Nie skrzywdzisz mnie tą szpadą – poinformował go poważnie Snape. – Musisz do tego użyć całego ciała. Lucjusz ma technikę, ale ma również pewność, której ty nie posiadasz. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale myśl o sobie jak o najlepszym, pamiętając jednocześnie, że to niekoniecznie może trwać wiecznie – rzucił.

Harry zamrugał, nie do końca nadążając.

\- Jak długo ćwiczyłeś z Lucjuszem? – spytał, ponieważ to brzmiało całkiem znajomo.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu również, kiedy powtarzał ruchy Malfoya zdał sobie sprawę, że jest luka, którą mógłby wykorzystać w następnym tygodniu. Był w stanie rozpracować technikę mężczyzny, ale nie był na tyle naiwnym, aby sądzić, że jednorazowa wygrana przerodzi się w jego pełne zwycięstwo. Lucjusz potrafił więcej niż ominąć jego obronę. To był dopiero wstęp do prawdziwej walki. Po prostu nie potrafił jeszcze przebić się nawet przez to.

\- Slytherin ma własny tajny klub – poinformował go Snape co było żadną odpowiedzią, a jednak idealnie genialną, ponieważ to oznaczało, że obecnie w lochach zapewne odbywały się pojedynki za cichą aprobatą głowy Domu.

Draco nie trenował z Lucjuszem, ale wiedział dostatecznie wiele o szermierce, że zapewne stanie na placu boju.

Harry'ego uderzyło jednak jeszcze coś. Snape i Lucjusz znali się od lat. Ich wzajemny stosunek do siebie początkowo go przerażał, ale potem to przeszło w czystą fascynację. Wydawali się idealnie rozumieć nie tylko dlatego, że ich umysły pracowały podobnie. Snape rozumiał Malfoya co było zaskakujące i nie całkiem normalne. To musiał być jakiś stopień szaleństwa, rozgryzienie kogoś takiego jak Lucjusz. Może jednak fundament tego wszystkiego był o wiele mniej skomplikowany niż mu się wydawało. Lucjusz miewał kochanków i zapewne to działo się od czasów Hogwartu. A Snape potrafił być dyskretny.

\- Co chodzi po twojej głowie? – spytał profesor wprost, marszcząc brwi.

\- Sypiałeś z Lucjuszem? – rzucił, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym co robi.

Pewne rzeczy pozostawały jednak niezmienne.

Snape nawet nie drgnął.

\- Twoja fascynacja jego życiem seksualnym zdumiewa mnie i martwi – powiedział ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Jeśli zaprosił kogokolwiek do tego dworu, masz zachować dyskrecję, Potter. To nie jest twoja sprawa z kim on sypia. Cokolwiek tam się dzieje, nie jest przeznaczone dla twoich oczu – dodał Snape.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, ale przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś – zauważył tylko i to akurat zyskało reakcję Snape'a.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi tylko bardziej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany mężczyznami. Lucjusz może mieć długie włosy, ale ten kształt mi nie odpowiada – rzucił Snape i to brzmiało prawie jak żart.

*ooo

Hermiona starała się odciągać od niego Rona jak tylko mogła, ale to nie było łatwe. Weasley starał się jak mógł, żeby spędzali czas tylko we dwóch, twierdząc, że ich przyjaciółka nie zrozumie prawdziwie przyjacielskich więzi. Harry nie był do końca pewien czy on je rozumie. Przyjaźń, miłość, uczucia – one wszystkie wydawały się mieć całkiem różne kształty. Nie potrafił ocenić czy relacja jego i Rona była lepsza od tego, co mieli Snape z Lucjuszem. Chciałby jednak, aby ich przyjaźń trwała tak długo. Żeby po latach siadali wieczorami w domu jednego z nich pijąc alkohol i rozmawiając o sprawach wielkiej wagi – normalnych dla dorosłych czarodziejów. A potem wracali do tematu quidditcha strofowani przez Hermionę za nieogarnięcie. Nie wyobrażał sobie dotąd przyszłości tak dokładnie, ale chciał, aby wszystko było zwykłe. Aby spotykali się od czasu do czasu we trójkę, wspominając lata w szkole, które sprawiły, że stali się przyjaciółmi.

Każdy miał kogoś specjalnego i chociaż pewnie jeszcze niedawno nie uwierzyłby, Snape faktycznie posiadał przyjaciela. Lucjusz bywał wredny i zawsze wiedział, gdzie uderzał. Nie można było mówić o przypadku w kwestii tego mężczyzny, ale może to po prostu było coś charakterystycznego dla nich samych. Snape też nie zawsze grał według zasad. W końcu uczył Harry'ego całkiem świadomie tego jak pokonać swojego mistrza. Jeśli Lucjusz liczył, że tytuł na zawsze pozostanie w jego rękach, mógł mieć pewien problem w przyszłości. Pomysł Snape'a był strzałem w dziesiątkę. I może trochę przerażało go, że kiedy naprawdę staną naprzeciwko siebie to pomimo faktu, że sypiali razem i jadali wspólnie posiłki przez ten cały czas – będą musieli walczyć bez taryfy ulgowej. Lucjusz zapewne nie poddałby się po pierwszej utoczonej kropli krwi. Może mieli wyjść z tego dyszący i poranieni, ledwo żywi. Może miał próbować nie jeden raz. Wiedział już jednak teraz, że kiedyś sięgnie po ten tytuł, ponieważ coś w nim mówiło mu, że należał mu się.

Snape nie komentował jego umiejętności w kwestii szermierki. Może nie potrafił tego obiektywnie ocenić. Harry nie był pewien. Jednak podczas pojedynków na klątwy, robił powolne, mozolne postępy. Tutaj mógł unikać zaklęć, rzucając się po prostu w bok. Klątwy przelatywały nad jego głową, kiedy wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie jakiejś odbić. Snape był cholernie silnym czarodziejem, co niczego nie ułatwiało. Harry czuł pot spływający po jego twarzy z wysiłku, a nadal musiał się bronić, bo mężczyzna miał tendencję do doprowadzania go do ostateczności, a potem o jeden krok dalej, zanim robili sobie kilkuminutową przerwę.

Obiecał mu jednak, że nauczy Harry'ego jak przeżyć i faktycznie przestawał się bać zaklęć, których inkantacji i skutków nie znał. Nie miały znaczenia. Nie mógł po prostu dopuścić do chwili, w której w niego uderzą. Odbijał je zatem lub nurkował pod nimi, wyprowadzając własne zaklęcia czasami z okolicy podłogi. Snape wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany, chociaż znakomitą większość z jego prób ataku odbijał bez żadnego problemu.

\- Czy oni wszyscy będą tak silni? – spytał wprost.

\- Większość z nich nie potrafi walczyć, ale nazwiska niczego ci nie powiedzą. Nie przygotowujesz się do walki z amatorami. Zawsze musisz myśleć o stawaniu w szranki z najlepszymi – poinformował go sucho Snape.

\- Nie skarżę się – powiedział pospiesznie, łapiąc w lot, że został źle zrozumiany.

\- Wiem, ale jesteś zmęczony – rzucił Snape. – Wiem, że ćwiczysz z Lucjuszem, to się poprawi. Większość czarodziejów nie rusza się tak wiele. Polegają na swojej magii – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- Gdybym był na tyle silny, żeby przebić ich bariery ochronne, nie uciekliby mi – stwierdził Harry, ponieważ pamiętał doskonale te nieliczne pojedynki, które stoczyli, kiedy oficjalnie klub działał w Hogwarcie.

Lockhart nie był znakomitym przeciwnikiem dla Snape'a, ale był na tyle słaby, że wystarczyło, aby mistrz eliksirów machnął jedynie różdżką i mężczyzna wyleciał w powietrze. W prawdziwym świecie jednak, gdzie nikt nie podszywał się pod nikogo, pojedynki trwały o wiele dłużej, a ludzie wiedzieli jak walczyć. Śmierciożercy mogli nie znać zbyt wielu zaklęć, ale większość klątw stanowiły zaklęcia tnące. Gdyby nawet jedno słabe dotarło do niego, skutki byłyby opłakane.

\- Jeśli w myślach zamierzasz odnaleźć kolejny magiczny artefakt, który zaginął przed stuleciami, aby posiąść magię Merlina, muszę cię poinformować, że chyba przekroczyłeś granice swojego szczęścia – rzucił Snape kwaśno.

\- Zawsze mam jeszcze miecz Godryka Gryffindora – prychnął, przypominając sobie, kiedy ostatni raz miał go w dłoniach.

Ostrze nie przypominało w niczym szpady i musiał trzymać je oburącz.

Snape spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się na ile jest to żart.

\- Potter, jesteś idiotą – poinformował go mistrz eliksirów, ale brakowało tam dawnej zawziętości.


	31. Mylił się

_Cho ciaż jest wiele rzek - w morzu i tak staną się jed nym. Cho ciaż jest wiele kłam stw - jed na praw da oba li je wszystkie. Kiedy po jawia się jed no słońce, ciem ność, Choćby była niep rze nik niona - znika._

 _Saraha_

Powrót do dworu okazał się trudniejszy niż przypuszczał. Dotąd nigdy nie zastanawiał się czy witanie się z Lucjuszem było obowiązkowym punktem. I teraz miał wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć lub zrobić zanim pobiegną przed siebie. Malfoy jednak uniósł brew do góry, jakby chciał spytać, dlaczego się ociągał i na jego ustach pojawił się ten krzywy uśmieszek, o którym już nie myślał jak o okrutnym. Lucjusz nie był zwolennikiem brutalności, kiedy nic z niej nie wynikało. Jego ruchy były oszczędne, gdy walczyli. Podobnie działo się podczas biegu, który stał się w pewnym sensie ich weekendową tradycją.

Harry nie odstawał tym razem i oddychał przez nos dopóki to było możliwe, czując ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała. Lucjusz narzucił im całkiem nowe tempo. Może w takim biegał sam i nie chciał Harry'ego początkowo męczyć. Zapewne zasapałby się dość szybko, kiedy zaczynali. Nawet teraz jego mięśnie protestowały lekko, zanim przyzwyczaiły się do całkiem nowego wysiłku.

Odnosił wrażenie, że wrócili o wiele szybciej do dworu niż powinni. Nie zrobili nawet postoju przed zawróceniem. Po prostu obiegli jedno z drzew, nie zwalniając nawet na chwilę. Harry czuł, że byłby w stanie dotrzeć jeszcze dalej, gdyby dał z siebie wszystko, ale po powrocie czekały ich jeszcze ćwiczenia ze szpadą. Kolejne zaklęcia, które zdążył zapamiętać w tym tygodniu nie zostały do tej pory użyte. Miał nadzieję, że pozna ich skutki podczas treningu z Lucjuszem.

ooo

\- Dziękuję za koszulę – powiedział, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w zbrojowni.

Jego mięśnie były przyjemnie rozgrzane i zaczynał dostrzegać plusy systematycznych ćwiczeń. Jego ciało ożywało każdego ranka, kiedy wymykał z dormitorium zanim wszyscy wstali, aby pobiegać po hogwarckich błoniach. Nie musiał tego ukrywać, ale nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał w tym czasie. Chwile tylko dla siebie miał bardzo rzadko. Ludzie otaczali go przez cały czas, a kiedy udało mu się umknąć przed szkolnymi kolegami, musiał trenować, ćwiczyć, aby stawać się lepszym. Wiedział, że zaczyna wyglądać na samotnika, ale z drugiej strony to zawsze Ron był bardziej otwarty do ludzi z całej ich trójki. Hermiona pogrążała się w swoich książkach i zapewne dlatego rozumiała o wiele lepiej jego sytuację i potrzebę samotności.

\- Nie oczekuję od ciebie podziękowań – odparł Malfoy.

Coś zawisło jednak w powietrzu. Harry nie pytał czego Lucjusz oczekuje w takim razie.

\- Będzie lepiej, jeśli uznasz, że robię dokładnie to na co mam ochotę. Jeśli chcę zobaczyć cię w jedwabiu, znajdę na to sposób – rzucił mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego przelotnie, zanim cała jego uwaga wróciła do szpady, którą muskał swoimi palcami.

Lucjusz zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia, ale Harry na sekundę wcześniej dostrzegł znajome spięcie mięśni. Sparował pierwszy cios i kiedy Malfoy próbował sztuczki prawie sprzed tygodnia, zanurkował pod jego ręką. Szpada nie została mu wytrącona z dłoni, ale kupił sobie zaledwie kilka sekund. Lucjusz trzymał ostrze przy jego szyi w chwilę później, a kiedy go puścił na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech.

\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Malfoy.

\- Znowu mnie miałeś – prychnął Harry.

Zajęło mu dwie godziny dojście do tego jak uniknąć wytrącenia szpady z dłoni i to nadal było za mało. Teraz musiał rozgryźć kolejny ruch Lucjusza i pewnie Snape miał i w tym mu pomóc. Jeśli mieliby jakąś wieczność, zapewne pod koniec byłby w stanie przeżyć w towarzystwie mężczyzny dłużej niż trzy minuty. Lucjusz był zbyt szybki.

\- Tak – przyznał Malfoy i nie powiedział nic więcej.

ooo

Snape pojawił się wieczorem z butelką wina, co było dziwne, bo Lucjusz miał piwniczkę pełną alkoholu. Przyjął jednak prezent z uśmiechem, kiedy spojrzał na etykietkę. Harry nie znał się na winie, ale podejrzewał, że wiek trunku liczył się. Tak przynajmniej było w mugolskim świecie.

\- Cóż za miła niespodzianka – rzucił Malfoy.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – odparł Snape, siadając na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu. – Potter? – spytał krótko, co było jednocześnie przywitaniem.

\- Panie profesorze – powiedział jedynie.

Aż do tej chwili trenowali bez ustanku. Lucjusz próbował na nim wielu swoich sztuczek i każda jednak skutkowała. To pewnie byłoby irytujące, gdyby nie fakt, że zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy ma wszelkie prawo być od niego lepszym. To nie był quidditch, gdzie sporo zależało od przypadku oraz gry pozostałych zawodników. Harry mógł liczyć tylko na siebie i chociaż w tej chwili był na straconej pozycji, sprawiało mu to pewną satysfakcję. Wiedział, że tak nie będzie zawsze.

\- Nie skrzywdziłbym twojego ulubionego ucznia – prychnął Lucjusz.

Harry nie był do końca pewien do czego pił Malfoy. Snape raczej nie ukrywał swojej niechęci do niego, chociaż zaczynali się na pewnym podłożu dogadywać. Może wspólny cel łączył ludzi jakimiś więzami, o których dotąd nie wiedział. Dwa razy w tygodniu, kiedy spotykał się ze Snape'em potajemnie odnosił wrażenie, że byli innymi ludźmi. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, ale profesor udzielał mu rad, które już zaowocowały tym, że mniej szarpał się, kiedy pierwsze zaklęcia nie chciały wyjść. Odbita magia, jego własne czary, łatwiej było też zatrzymać na podstawowych tarczach. Nie przebijały się przez nie. Jedynie zostawały wchłaniane, kiedy jego magia rozpoznała się. Nie uczono ich o tym. Nikt nie powiedział im tego podczas lekcji, a ta wiedza była na wagę złota.

\- Nie wątpię – zakpił Snape. – Przecież to ukróciłoby skutecznie twoją ulubioną zabawę w udawanie tego, że wiesz więcej niż wiesz w rzeczywistości – westchnął jego profesor.

Harry nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć jak idiota, kiedy Lucjusz ewidentnie się poirytował.

ooo

Spędził w wannie odrobinę dłużej niż musiał. Woda cudownie wpływała na jego mięśnie. Poza tym kiedy rozstali się z Lucjuszem na piętrze stracił swoją pewność siebie. Malfoy nie napomknął nic o tej nocy, ale słowa sprzed tygodnia nadal huczały w jego głowie. Zapewne to zaproszenie nigdy nie miało zostać powtórzone i działało dopóki nie zostało oficjalnie odwołane. A przynajmniej tak zakładał, kiedy narzucał na siebie swoją nową koszulę nocną. Nie planował w niej sypiać w Hogwarcie, bo mocno odstawała od tego, co ubierali inni chłopcy, ale Lucjusz chciał go w tym zobaczyć. W innym wypadku zapewne nie dostałby kolejnego drogiego prezentu.

Do sypialni mężczyzny wszedł tym razem bez pukania. Lucjusz czekał na niego przy zaświeconej świecy z księgą w dłoni. Wstał, zanim Harry zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Ciepłe usta przywarły do jego szyi, kiedy starał się odwrócić i został unieruchomiony na krótką chwilę. Lucjusz sunął językiem do jego ramienia, aż natknął się na materiał, który zsunął z niego niezwłocznie, pozwalając mu opaść na podłogę.

\- Myślałem, że zostanę trochę dłużej w ubraniu – powiedział Harry, wyginając się w stronę rąk, które zaczęły ugniatać półkule jego pośladków.

Sądził, że Lucjusz chce zobaczyć go w tej koszuli. Oglądał się w lustrze w Pokoju Życzeń i dostrzegał walory takich nocnych szat. Nie pozostawiały wiele do wyobraźni, a jednocześnie zakrywały wszystko co powinny.

\- Jestem estetą. Lubię rzeczy piękne, ale mężczyzna we mnie niemal natychmiast chce je zrujnować – przyznał Lucjusz bez cienia zażenowania.

I jego słowa, cholerne słowa, które zawsze wypowiadał, sprawiały, że Harry znowu drżał. Lucjusz powinien nosić na sobie stałe zaklęcie kneblujące. Coś, co uniemożliwiłoby mu sianie zamętu, który tak uwielbiał. W którym tak doskonale się odnajdywał. Może po prostu sadystyczną przyjemność sprawiało mu granie na Harry'm w tak łatwy sposób. Jego penis już zaczynał nabrzmiewać, chociaż Lucjusz dotykał kciukami tylko jego kości biodrowych, kiedy ocierał się o jego plecy swoją klatką piersiową. Różnica wzrostu między nimi nie stanowiła nawet problemu. Po prostu przyrodzenie mężczyzny czuł na wysokości swoich lędźwi, a nie w szczelinie pomiędzy swoimi pośladkami.

Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku łóżka, ciągnąc go za sobą i Harry nie protestował. Wczepił jedynie palce w materiał koszuli Malfoya, chcąc go z niego zdjąć, ale mężczyzna odchylił swoją głowę i ugryzł go delikatnie, jakby ostrzegając, że to jeszcze nie czas i miejsce. Materac ugiął się pod nimi, kiedy uklękli na łóżku i Lucjusz zaczął dłońmi gładzić jego skórę, jakby nie mógł się napatrzeć. Świeca tym razem była o wiele bliżej, więc oświetlała ich całkowicie. A gra światła i cieni wyciągnęła tylko to jak bardzo obaj byli szczupli. Nie nazwałby jednak Lucjusza inaczej niż przystojnym. I miał nadzieję, że to światło wyciągało z niego to co najlepsze.

Lucjusz pocałował jego usta lekko, nie zagłębiając się w nich, a potem pochylił się w stronę zagłębienia w jego gardle. Liźnięcie nie było nieprzyjemne, wręcz przeciwnie. Odgiął swoją głowę do tyłu, aby dać mężczyźnie lepszy dostęp, ale to nadal nie była wygodna pozycja i nie zdziwił się nawet, kiedy Lucjusz zaczął popychać go w stronę łóżka. Położył się, czując się trochę bezwolnym, kiedy obejmował głowę mężczyzny, palcami zatapiając się w jego włosach. Lucjusz całował jego tors, powoli zsuwając się coraz niżej, aż zaczął lizać jego sutek, co wyrwało z niego jęk. Chłodne powietrze niemal natychmiast zaczęło osuszać wilgoć, którą pokryty był guzek i to była słodka tortura. Lucjusz nie musiał wcale na niego dodatkowo chuchać.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął w usta – wyszeptał mężczyzna do jego ucha, kiedy położył się na nim płasko i zaczął zdejmować jego okulary.

Harry przełknął ciężko.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął, ale zamilkł.

\- A wtedy ja zrobię to dla ciebie – obiecał mu Lucjusz. – Nie wymagam, żebyś był szczególnie finezyjny, ale jak chcesz się nauczyć, jeśli nie spróbujesz? – spytał mężczyzna.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym tokiem myślenia, jak zawsze. I nie sądził, aby Lucjusz robił cokolwiek za darmo. Oczywiście, że oczekiwał jednak jakiś ruchów z jego strony. I może powinien był sam o tym pomyśleć. Nie wiedział jakie są zasady w takich sytuacjach, ale Lucjusz już gładził kciukiem jego policzek, patrząc nie tyle na niego co na jego skórę, w jego oczy.

\- Podobam ci się – stwierdził Harry, nie kryjąc nawet swojego zaskoczenia.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Zapewne to była kolejna oczywistość, która mu umknęła. To jednak było naprawdę zaskakujące. Malfoy wydawał się wcześniej negować wszystko czym i kim był Harry. A jednak pod względem fizycznym wydawali się kompatybilni. Ich ciała nawet podczas walki układały się jakoś odpowiednio. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o to jak Lucjusz z łatwością przystawiał szpadę do jego gardła. Harry wiedział dokładnie jak bardzo mógł się wtedy ruszyć zanim ostrze przecięłoby jego skórę.

Kolejny pocałunek Lucjusza był głęboki i powolny, wydawał się nie kończyć ,aż mężczyzna po prostu bez ostrzeżenia oderwał się od niego i obrócił na plecy, spoglądając na niego wymownie. Bez żywego koca w postaci Malfoya czuł się ponownie dziwnie odsłonięty, ale przysiadł na łóżku, podwijając pod siebie nogi, co nie było zbyt godne, kiedy jego jądra były tak ciężkie od nagromadzonego nasienia.

Dotknął dłonią twardego członka Lucjusza, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy penis drgnął, jakby mimowolnie. Mężczyzna obserwował go spod spuszczonych powiek, ale nie ruszał się, więc zapewne miał nie dostać żadnych wskazówek. Przekrwiony członek był cholernie ciepły w jego dłoni i doskonale wiedział co zrobić, żeby Lucjusz doszedł. Przynajmniej dzięki jego ręce, ale jego usta stanowiły już całkiem inny teren.

Pochylił się, liżąc przekrwioną główkę, trochę zaskoczony nieprzyjemnym smakiem. Jednak to go nie powstrzymało. Wziął Lucjusza głębiej do ust, po części przerażony tym jak mężczyzna wypełnia całą wolną przestrzeń, a trochę zafascynowany ciężkim westchnieniem, które wydał z siebie Malfoy. Próbował pracować językiem, skoro ruchy głową nie były wygodne, ale zapewne coś robił nie tak, bo Lucjusz usiadł, a potem objął jego szczękę palcami. Ich wzrok spotkał się na krótką chwilę, zanim Malfoy pociągnął jego głowę w dół a potem do góry, aż jego członek prawie wyślizgnął się z ust Harry'ego. I pozwolił się prowadzić mężczyźnie, dopóki nie odkrył w czym rzecz i nie złapał go za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając go tym razem.

\- Doskonale – wyszeptał Lucjusz. – Rób to co ci się podoba – zachęcił go.

I Harry'emu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Jego usta były pełne śliny, która musiała ściekać po członku Lucjusza, ale ten nie skarżył się. Zresztą to sporo pomogło, kiedy objął ręką wolną przestrzeń na trzonie i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół. Lucjusz nie położył się ponownie na plecach, ale oparł się na łokciach, obserwując go przez ten cały czas. I Harry nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek widział coś bardziej seksownego. To przebijało na mile chwilę, kiedy na dziedzińcu zamku powiał tak silny wiatr, że podwinął szaty wszystkim dziewczętom z Ravenclawu. Oczywiście podejrzewano Ślizgonów, ale nawet jeśli – planował im pogratulować pomysłu.

Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Członek Lucjusza był ciężki w jego ustach i ten gorzki smak pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, ale szybko rozpływał się w ilości śliny. Jedwabistość skóry była jedynym, co przyciągało całą jego uwagę. Penis wydawał się niemiłosiernie twardy, a jednak wyczuwał żyłę pod spodem, w której zagłębił język, kiedy tylko ją wymacał i usta Lucjusza rozchyliły się lekko, kiedy mężczyzna znowu westchnął. Jego biodra drgnęły niekontrolowanie, więc Harry zrobił to jeszcze raz, przykładając język mocno do całego trzonu, kiedy poruszał głową w górę i w dół nie spuszczając Lucjusza z oka. Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała zbyt wiele emocji, aby teraz je przegapił. Ale najcudowniejsze były oczy, zamroczone mgiełką pożądania, dające mu siłę, której do tej pory nie miał.

\- Harry – wyszeptał Lucjusz patrząc w dół z zaciśniętymi zębami.

Jego szczęka pracowała tak, jakby starał się powstrzymać przed wydawaniem głośniejszych dźwięków, co było cholerną niesprawiedliwością. O wiele za późno zorientował się, że to ostrzeżenie. Wypuścił członek Lucjusza z ust z pewną paniką, która pewnie psuła efekt końcowy, a mężczyzna zaczął szczytować wprost na jego klatkę piersiową, co w zasadzie nie było takie złe, bo mógł go obserwować przez cały ten czas.

I jeśli sądził, że nie było niczego bardziej fascynującego niż Lucjusz Malfoy ze szpadą w dłoni, w morderczym tańcu, mylił się.


	32. Podziękowania

_Śle pym w miłości ciem ność jest najmilsza._

 _William Szekspir_

Lucjusz oddychał ciężko, kiedy się wyprostował. Harry nadal czuł dreszcze przechodzące po swoim ciele, a włosy przylepiły się do jego spoconego czoła. Nie wyglądał o wiele lepiej od Malfoya, który kleił się niemożliwie od mieszanki płynów ich ciał. Jego członek zaczynał powoli opadać, ale w odróżnieniu od tego, co stało się tydzień temu, nie czuł się senny. Nie był pewien czy to oznaczało, że miał wrócić do swojego pokoju, zostawiając Lucjusza samego. Malfoy jednak nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy położył się obok niego i spojrzał w sufit, nadal próbując złapać oddech. Mężczyzna nie natleniał się dostatecznie przez ostatnie minuty, kiedy chciał spektakularnie doprowadzić go do szaleństwa.

\- Dziękuję – wyrwało mu się i był zaskoczony, że nadal nie panuje nad głosem.

Lucjusz prychnął, odgarniając swoje długie włosy do tyłu. Jego twarz była przyjemnie zarumieniona. Harry był pewien, że następnego dnia będzie tęsknił za tym widokiem.

\- A Severus twierdzi, że Gryfoni nie mają za grosz kultury – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Harry nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

\- Nie mów o Snapie teraz – wyrwało mu się i brzmiało prawie jak jęk. – To po prostu nieodpowiednie – dodał, chcąc wyjaśnić skąd to się nagle wzięło.

\- Nieodpowiednie jest dziękowanie komuś, kto daje ci coś z przyjemnością – poinformował go Lucjusz.

\- Podziękowania są normalną formą okazania wdzięczności – odparł Harry pospiesznie.

\- To idiotyzm, wymyślony przez tych, którzy uwielbiają cudzą wdzięczność i kochają marnować słowa. Chcesz okazać swoją wdzięczność? – spytał Malfoy tonem, który Harry słyszał u niego po raz pierwszy.

Głos Lucjusza nie różnił się wiele od tego, którego używał normalnie; pełnego obojętności i chłodu. Po prostu teraz majaczył tam cień emocji. Słowa zresztą oddziaływały na niego o wiele mocniej niż chciał przyznać. O czym miał jednak myśleć, kiedy leżał nago na plecach w środku nocy na łóżku Lucjusza, a świeca rzucała akurat tyle światła, aby widział wyraźnie, że członek mężczyzny pomimo wcześniejszego orgazmu byłby w stanie jednak wrócić do gry.

Ssanie jego penisa faktycznie musiało stanowić dla Lucjusza przyjemność, skoro jego fiut lekko twardniał. A może to sprawiły odgłosy, których Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się, bo nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć.

Wtedy przeważnie było o wiele łatwiej milczeć, ale w tym też nie był dobry.

\- Podziękować powinieneś komuś, kto z trudem i wbrew sobie postanowił ci coś podarować – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Dlaczego mamy sobie dziękować za coś, co nam obu sprawia przyjemność?

W zasadzie nienawidził kiedy mężczyzna zadawał pytania retoryczne. Może nawet znajdowała się na nie odpowiedź. Harry jednak takowych nie posiadał. I ciekawiło go czy Snape poprowadziłby dla niego kolejny przyspieszony kurs; jak radzić sobie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem? Najszybszy sposób na wygranie potyczek słownych nawet, jeśli są prowadzone po orgazmie, który skasował twoje myśli na kolejną dobę.

\- Merlinie – westchnął, bo nie chciał myśleć o Snapie w tej chwili, a Lucjusz wszystko zepsuł.

Podniósł się na łokciach na krótką chwilę, żeby sprawdzić gdzie znajdowało się jego ubranie, ale leżało tak daleko, że nie zamierzał na razie po nie sięgać. Zresztą jego ciało było tak rozgrzane, że nie sądził, aby dzisiaj spał inaczej niż nago.

Położył się z powrotem na plecach i zerknął niepewnie na Lucjusza, który obserwował go z pozorną obojętnością. Zaczynał jednak rozgryzać te spojrzenia. O wiele łatwiej mu było założyć również, że Malfoy zawsze miał jakiś cel. Na razie po prostu ich drogi się pokrywały i nie planował szybko wycofywać się z ich układu. W ustach nadal czuł resztki gorzkiego nasienia i nie miał pojęcia jak Lucjusz mógł połknąć jego spermę. To było jednak cholernie podniecające i też chciał to kiedyś zrobić. Chciał, aby Malfoy czuł się tak dobrze jak on. Albo bardziej – chciał być tak dobry w tym.

Jego dłonie drżały i zaczynało się robić chłodno. Niespecjalnie był zaskoczony, kiedy Lucjusz nakrył ich kołdrą. Trochę zdziwił się natomiast, kiedy Malfoy przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, układając ich tak, że głowa Harry'ego leżała na jego klatce piersiowej. Słyszał bicie serca mężczyzny i to pewnie był dowód na to, że Lucjusz nie jest zombie. I posiada coś takiego jak serce.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nie jestem śpiący – przyznał.

\- Oczekiwanie. Adrenalina jeszcze znajduje się w naszym organizmie – poinformował go Malfoy.

Łatwo było założyć, że mężczyzna wiedział po prostu wszystko.

\- Poranne ćwiczenia, walka, a potem nerwowe oczekiwanie i gra wstępna traci na wartości – prychnął Lucjusz. – Widziałem, że podniecasz się tym jak moja szpada dociska się do twojej szyi – dodał.

Harry przełknął ciężko. Nie oczekiwał, że Lucjusz to przegapił, ale spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zachowa to dla siebie. Nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego nadal był tak naiwny. Malfoy nie posiadał żadnych granic. A rozmowy na żenujące tematy zapewne przeprowadzał na porządku dziennym.

\- Twoja cisza jest niepokojąca. Szermierka to sztuka namiętności. Musisz kochać to co robisz. I zapewniam cię, że nie byłbyś pierwszym, którego kontrolowane niebezpieczeństwo przyprawiałoby o dreszcze – ciągnął dalej Malfoy. – Twoje ciało szybko pozna, gdzie leży granica pomiędzy zabawą, a prawdziwą walką. Chyba, że podnieca cię śmierć. To ewidentnie byłby problem.

Harry nie mógł nie prychnąć, a potem – ponieważ mógł – przygryzł sutek Lucjusza. W końcu guzek znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku i przywoływał go do siebie. Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny uniosła się wyżej niż przed chwilą, a potem opadła. Koło swojego uda poczuł charakterystyczne drgnięcie, więc to co zrobił, doczekało się reakcji. Polizał guzek, ale Lucjusz złapał go mocno za włosy, unieruchamiając.

Trudno było mu zarzucić, że mężczyzna kpił. Jego ton był tak cholernie nieczytelny. Harry jednak wyraźnie czuł, że Lucjusz z niego żartuje.

\- Zmęczony? – spytał mężczyzna, pozornie bez związku.

Harry nie marnował czasu na odpowiedź. Wsunął się na większe ciało, walcząc po drodze odrobinę z pościelą, w której zaplątały mu się nogi. Nie był mistrzem gracji, ale kiedy ich biodra otarły się o siebie, Lucjusz chyba przestał mu mieć to za złe. Mężczyzna nadal nie wypuścił z pięści jego włosów, ale przynajmniej za nie nie ciągnął. Naprowadził go jedynie na swoje usta i Harry pocałował go, nie tracąc ani chwili. Nie spieszyli się tym razem, doprowadzając się do orgazmu powoli, bez wcześniejszego zabiegania i gwałtowności. I chociaż poprzednie spełnienie miało w sobie w pewien sposób smak krwi z jego przegryzionej wargi, to też miało w sobie coś szczególnego.

Zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, że mieli po prostu czas.

ooo

Nie pieprzyli się rano. Zapewne dlatego, że położyli się na tyle późno w nocy, że wstał z trudem, przypominając sobie o biegu, który czekał ich obu. Lucjusz był w doskonałym humorze i zaczynał go za to nienawidzić. Wyszedłby z jego komnat z gołym tyłkiem, gdyby miał pewność, że Snape nie pojawi się w dworze. A profesor wybierał różne pory, aby zjawić się i upewnić się, że nadal się nie pozabijali.

Dopiero w swoim pokoju zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze do niedawna nagość własna go krępowała. Goły Lucjusz natomiast sprawiał, że Harry sztywniał i bał się ruszyć. Jego ciało jednak nie przypominało już worka kości, które jakoś wiązała razem skóra. Wiedział też, że podoba się Malfoyowi na tyle, aby mężczyzna wodził palcami po jego żebrach i pośladkach z tym wyrazem twarzy, który wystarczał, aby Harry'emu robiło się gorąco.

Kiedy wybiegli z dworu dobre dwadzieścia minut później, żaden nie powiedział ani słowa. Harry cudem tylko zdążył zmyć z siebie ich zaschnięte nasienie i to nie był poranek, którego oczekiwał następnym razem. Ich wspólny czas kurczył się coraz bardziej. Kiedy zaczynali wspólne lekcje, dwa dni ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, kiedy uważał na każdy swój krok i słowa, które padały z jego ust. Nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do Hogwartu.

Tymczasem teraz, kiedy poranny jogging nie stanowił trudności, dziwił się temu, że zaledwie jedno mrugnięcie oka sprawiało, że mijało kilka godzin i zamiast ciąć powietrze szpadami, zasiadali z Lucjuszem przy obiedzie.

\- Czy i w tym tygodniu mam się spodziewać prezentu? – spytał ciekawie.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego znad kieliszka wina i kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie.

\- Sądziłem, że uważasz to za tanie – powiedział mężczyzna, badając ewidentnie jego reakcję.

\- A jestem w stanie powstrzymać cię przed przysyłaniem mi podarków? – rzucił.

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział.

\- Dokładnie. Chciałbym zatem wiedzieć przynajmniej, bo jeśli Ron zacznie pytać, muszę coś wymyślić – przyznał.

\- Powiedz prawdę – zaproponował Malfoy i tych słów na pewno nie spodziewał się w ustach mężczyzny.

Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Powiedz, że masz starszego, dobrze sytuowanego kochanka. To nie byłoby odstępstwo od normy w naszym społeczeństwie. Rozumiem, że mugole myślą o tym w innych kategoriach – rzucił Lucjusz.

\- Gryfoni myślą o tym w innych kategoriach – wtrącił Harry.

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić miny Rona, gdyby ten dowiedział się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel sypiał z kimś,do kogo nic nie czuł. Weasley cały czas mówił o zakochiwaniu się i pocałunkach na Wieży Astronomicznej. Lucjusz nie pasował do tego zestawienia. Prędzej uprawialiby seks na stojąco przy jednej ze ścian. I Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak nic się nie komplikowało.

\- To idiotyczne – powiedział nagle, kiedy doszło do niego, że jedynym, co sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo otwierając kolejny prezent od Lucjusza, było wychowanie ciotki Petunii i wuja Vernona.

Lucjusz nie płacił mu za seks. I zapewne byłby urażony, gdyby Harry zasugerowałby coś podobnego. Malfoy po prostu w swój porąbany sposób okazywał coś na kształt troski i pewnie wszyscy inni to doceniali. I wiedział doskonale, że Lucjusz nie ulegnie jego prośbom. Aby przestać, potrzebował argumentów, a tych Harry nie miał. Poza tym lubił tę koszulę. I cholerna szpada okazała się po prostu fantastyczna. Obaj wiedzieli, że te prezenty się podobały, ponieważ Malfoy myślał o nim i tylko o jego potrzebach, kiedy je wybierał.

\- Jeśli przyślesz w nadchodzącym tygodniu kolejny prezent, po prostu zrób to tak, żebym nie dostał go przy całej szkole. Nawet jeśli masz gdzieś, co myślą moi przyjaciele, Albus Dumbledore jada z nami śniadania – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, przyjmując najwyraźniej jego warunki. Nie wiedział nawet, że negocjowali, ale z drugiej strony, kiedy zwykła rozmowa z Malfoyem polegała tylko na konwersacji?

\- Uhm – zaczął, odchrząkując, kiedy jeszcze coś wpadło mu do głowy. – I wiesz… Nie kombinuj czegoś dziwnego…

\- Dziwnego? – spytał Lucjusz ciekawie.

I Harry poczuł cholerny rumieniec na policzkach.

\- Nieważne – powiedział jedynie, chociaż był pewien, że Malfoy jakoś doskonale zrozumiał o co mu chodziło.

ooo

Severus Snape wsunął się do zbrojowni tak cicho, że żaden z nich go początkowo nie zauważył. Harry był zbyt skupiony na tym, aby nie dać się Lucjuszowi złapać w pułapkę. Na jego własnym nadgarstku powstało wcześniej niewielkie nacięcie, kiedy czubek szpady Malfoya zahaczył o cienką skórę. Początkowo był zszokowany, ale szybko doszło do niego, że to nie oznaczało, że Lucjusz był nieuważny. Mężczyzna po prostu nie miał pod kontrolą każdego swojego ruchu, bo Harry go zaskoczył. I chociaż jego dłoń piekła, nie mógł się nie szczerzyć jak idiota.

Lucjusz nie skomentował tego oczywiście, ale nie liczył na to. Komplementy były tylko pustymi słowami. Poza tym dlaczego Malfoy miałby mówić mu coś, co Harry wiedział już doskonale. Zaczynał robić spore postępy, skoro zaskakiwał kogoś, kto ewidentnie był mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. I miał ogromną świadomość tego, że nie osiągnąłby tego bez Snape'a i jego odwrócenia ról. Skoro wiedział jak być Lucjuszem, mógł odkryć jego słabe strony i wykorzystać to. I chociaż inaczej to odbywało się podczas treningów z Malfoyem, świat stał się nareszcie trójwymiarowy. Był nie tylko broniącym się amatorem, ale widział doskonale ruchy swojego przeciwnika.

Snape odchrząknął i zatrzymali się obaj ze szpadami w dłoniach. Harry miał na końcu języka zaklęcie, ale widok profesora uspokoił go. Snape zapewne uwielbiał swoje wielkie wejścia, bo Lucjusz uśmiechał się w stronę mężczyzny wrednie, jakby wiedział doskonale, co mistrz eliksirów chciał osiągnąć. Harry jednak od dawna nie czuł przed mężczyzną strachu. Respekt i owszem, ale na tym się to kończyło.

\- Ufam, że czeka na nas kolacja? – upewnił się Snape.

\- Szkolne jedzenie nie odpowiada twoim gustom? – zakpił Lucjusz.

\- Nigdy nie odpowiadało – przyznał Snape. – Podobnie jak towarzystwo oraz wino. Na nic nie mam do tej pory wpływu.

\- To musi być smutne – stwierdził Malfoy.

Snape'owi nie drgnęła nawet powieka, kiedy się wycofał bez słowa. Harry miał wrażenie, że mówili o czymś kompletnie innym, ale ono szybko minęło. Snape na pewno nie dzielił się z Lucjuszem informacjami o Zakonie. Znał obu na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć gdzie przebiegały te dziwne granice. Zapewne uratowaliby sobie życie, gdyby nadarzyła się taka okazja, ale nie ryzykowaliby specjalnie. I żaden potem nie miałby za to żalu.

Lucjusz zresztą powiedział wprost, że ponieważ szermierzy było tak niewielu, dałby szansę i jemu na przeżycie, gdyby miał taką możliwość. Ta miała się jednak nigdy nie pojawić. I obaj o tym wiedzieli.

\- Idziesz Potter? – rzucił Snape, zniecierpliwionym tonem.

\- Już, panie profesorze - powiedział, dotykając szpady opuszkami palców po raz ostatni dzisiaj.

Skaleczenie na jego ręce przypominało o tym jak długą drogę pokonał.


	33. Myślodsiewnia

_W tym dziw nym świecie, w tej pogrążonej te raz w ciem ności połówce glo bu, muszę upo lować coś, co żywi się łzami._

 _Thomas Harris_

Snape napierał na niego, co nie było niczym dziwnym. W końcu walczyli, więc Harry powinien być przygotowany na taką fizyczną manifestację, ale to było trudne. Mężczyzna był o wiele wyższy od niego i nie tak szczupły jak Lucjusz. W porównaniu z Malfoyem wydawał się ogromny i Harry kurczył się sam w sobie, kiedy Snape atakował, wykorzystując do tego całe swoje ciało.

Wiedział, że profesor robił to specjalnie, ale to wcale nie pomagało jego samokontroli i instynktowi, który nakazywał się uchylać, zamiast wykorzystać swoje doświadczenie i talent – jedyną przewagę jaką miał nad mężczyzną.

\- Skup się Potter – warknął Snape.

Harry zacisnął zęby, prawie do krwi raniąc wargę. Pot na jego czole perlił się zapewne. Czuł wyraźnie formujące się krople, ale nie miał nawet na tyle czasu, aby przetrzeć skórę. Snape nie dawał mu ani chwili wytchnienia, zapewne badając granice jego wytrzymałości. Nie był silny, ale gibki i szybki. Podczas walki z Lucjuszem to wystarczało, ale Malfoy nie miał siły Snape'a i nie spodziewałby się po mężczyźnie, który spędzał godziny w laboratorium, takiej krzepy. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że Snape w wolnym czasie siłował się na rękę z Hagridem. I ta myśl dziwnie go rozbawiła.

\- Skup się Potter – powtórzył mężczyzna.

\- Nie mów do mnie Potter tym tonem – warknął, bo to było irytujące.

Snape nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy ponownie się na niego zamierzył. Ostry dźwięk ścierającego się z sobą metalu wypełnił pomieszczenie. Odbił szpadę Snape'a, zmuszając mężczyznę do wycofania się. I chociaż Snape nie miał wprawy ani zbyt dobrej techniki, zaraz później sam został zrzucony do defensywy. Wypływał z tego jeden wniosek. Nie był na tyle dobry, aby przeciwstawić się tępej sile.

\- O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, tak brzmi twoje nazwisko – rzucił Snape.

\- Ale wiem dlaczego w kółko je powtarzasz. Widziałem twoje wspomnienia – przypomniał mu, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego w ogóle do tego nawiązuje.

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Snape nie wybaczył mu, a Harry nadal wstydził się, że zrobił coś takiego. Nie miał prawa do tych wspomnień. I bynajmniej nie chciał patrzeć na swojego ojca oczami Snape'a. Próbował sobie wmówić, że byli tylko chłopcami, dziećmi, które nie były świadome swoich czynów, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się nie swoich wspomnień z głowy. Odnosił wrażenie, że Syriusz i jego ojciec nie zmieniliby się wiele, gdyby mieli szansę na normalne życie. Łapa zresztą darzył Snape'a nadal gorącą nienawiścią, kiedy wydostał się z Azkabanu. I samo już to wprowadzało pewien zamęt w jego życie. Kochał Syriusza i swojego ojca, ale żadnego z nich nie znał tak naprawdę.

Snape natomiast pokazał mu się z takiej strony, że trudno było z nim nie sympatyzować teraz, kiedy na placu boju zostali w zasadzie we dwóch.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, kiedy opuścił swoją szpadę.

\- Mógłbym dodać, że to był głupi wypadek, ale to nic nie zmieni. Nie lubię kiedy używa pan mojego nazwiska, bo do mojego ojca mówił pan dokładnie tak samo. To był ten ton. A ja nie jestem nim. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że…

\- Uspokój się – wszedł mu w słowo Snape, przygotowując się ponownie do walki. – Skup się na tym, co robisz. Musisz nauczyć się tak blokować silne ciosy, aby nie przyjmować na siebie całego impetu – pouczył go.

I Harry się zawahał.

\- Myślałem, że…

\- Naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać? – spytał wprost Snape. – Wolałbym to zostawić martwym, skoro to oni popełniali idiotyczne błędy. Jeśli jednak chcesz nadal to rozgrzebywać z przyjemnością wysłucham jak się kajasz w imieniu człowieka, któremu nie drgnęłaby nawet powieka w tym temacie – rzucił.

Harry instynktownie chciał zaprotestować, ale jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Syriusz nie przeprosił za Hogwart i wiele innych rzeczy. Nie znał swojego ojca, ale Gryfoni bywali uparci. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek chciał również odkupienia win za grzechy z dzieciństwa. O takich rzeczach nie myśleli ci, którzy wygrywali w tym czasie. Nie sądził bowiem, aby Dursleyowie mieli pojęcie przez co przechodził w każde wakacje. Dla nich był po prostu zbędny i nie kryli tego jak bardzo chcieli się go pozbyć.

\- Istnieje również niewielka szansa, że jeszcze urosnę – powiedział, bo nie wyobrażał sobie wytrzymać tak agresywnego ataku na polu bitwy.

Jego mięśnie ud protestowały, kiedy starał się przyjmować ciosy i amortyzować uderzenia. Całe jego ciało było napięte do granic możliwości, a nadgarstki zaczynały ponownie boleć. Przesilił rękę zanim zdążył się zorientować.

\- Nie, nie urośniesz – poinformował go Snape całkiem poważnie. – To byłby cud.

Miał ochotę zakpić, że ta uwaga nie była przyjemna, ale niestety była prawdziwa. I nie mógł się z tym sprzeczać. Ron już teraz spoglądał na niego z góry. I nawet Hermiona zaczynała go przerastać, ku jego przerażeniu. A kobiety chodziły jeszcze na obcasach.

\- Na pewno wynajdzie pan jakiś eliksir na to – rzucił, unosząc swoją szpadę do góry.

ooo

Ron spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy wrócił po porannym biegu. Neville musiał się już ubrać, bo jego łóżko było pościelone i puste. W Pokoju Wspólnym nie było prawie nikogo, ale pora była dostatecznie wczesna, aby czuł się bezpiecznie. Do momentu, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, że Ron spoglądał na niego badawczo.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – spytał Weasley.

\- Biegałem – odparł krótko, drapiąc się po karku.

Jego włosy zaczęły odrastać, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na użycie zaklęcia strzygącego. Lucjusz ostatnim razem wplótł w nie palce i to było cudowne uczucie.

\- Biegałeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem jego przyjaciel.

\- Muszę utrzymywać się w dobrej kondycji. Zawody w quidditch i tak dalej – rzucił.

\- Poważnie? - spytał Ron, siadając na łóżku. – I to pomaga? Znaczy jak to działa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Biegam, więc mam lepszy refleks – zaryzykował.

W zasadzie nie ćwiczył po to, aby złapać znicz. Nie planował podczas następnych zawodów żadnych ryzykownych akcji. Grali jednak przeciwko Puchonom, więc nie musiał się niczego obawiać. Cho od czasu ich feralnego pocałunku stała się dość wredna na boisku. Albo może wydawało mu się jedynie. Nie był pewien. Jednak mecze z Ravenclawem stały się prawie tak nieprzewidywalne jak te ze Slytherinem. Jeśli ktokolwiek sądził, że Krukoni nie potrafili grać ostro – mylił się.

\- Malfoy podobno i w tym roku załatwi swojemu synalkowi miotły dla drużyny – powiedział nagle Ron.

I Harry zamarł. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie wspomniał o Lucjuszu i nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. Nie do końca był pewien co powiedzieć, aby wyszło to naturalnie.

\- Tak? – zdziwił się.

Lucjusz nie pisnął nawet słowa, w sumie jednak nie pytał. I nie wątpił, że mężczyzna będzie chciał oddzielać sprawy swojej rodziny czy nieuczciwego finansowania fanaberii syna z dala od dworu. Gdyby nie nowe miotły, Slytherin nie miałby szans. Draco nie był, aż tak dobrym szukającym.

\- Dupek – mruknął Ron. – Ale Katie mówiła, że nie ma przepisu, który zabraniałby tego. No pewnie, że go nie ma skoro, Malfoy jest w radzie szkoły – warknął.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech i zapewne to zmyliło jego przyjaciela.

\- Nie chciałem cię zmartwić. Znaczy na pewno nie zaszkodzi jak będziesz dodatkowo ćwiczył. Chodzi o to, żeby złapać znicz, a do tego potrzeba czegoś więcej niż pieprzonej miotły – rzucił Ron z pewnością w głosie.

Zapewne w ten sposób chciał go podbudować, więc Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Skopiemy im tyłki, zobaczysz – powiedział jeszcze Weasley, zanim zniknął w drzwiach łazienki.

ooo

Prezent od Lucjusza pojawił się w piątek. Nie było tym razem żadnego listu i Harry przegapiłby pakunek, gdyby na nim nie usiadł. Ktokolwiek dostarczył paczkę, wsadził ją pod jego poduszkę. I pewnie powinien był się zainteresować jak znalazła się w zamkniętym i zabezpieczonym dormitorium Gryffindoru, ale Malfoyowie zapewne posiadali więcej niż jednego skrzata. A Zgredek pojawiał się u nich od przypadku do przypadku, łamiąc wszelkie reguły antyteleportacyjne.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół, zanim otworzył i zajrzał do środka. Spodziewał się czegoś do ubrania; kolejnej koszuli albo spodni, ale pudełko było wypełnione niewielkimi słoiczkami. Spojrzał na eliksiry odrobinę zdezorientowany. Lucjusz zakazał mu wypijania mikstur w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo to przekreśliłoby ich trening, a tymczasem przysyłał mu niemal całą aptekę. Nie bardzo wiedział co powinien z tym zrobić. Buteleczki nie były opisane i pewnie miał poznać ich zawartość po zapachu. Malfoy jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy najwyraźniej z kim miał do czynienia. Harry nie znał się na eliksirach.

Wątpił też, aby pytanie Snape'a o paczkę i jej zawartość przyniosło cokolwiek dobrego. Profesor już teraz wydawał się dość podejrzliwy w stosunku do Lucjusza. Racjonalna część niego wiedziała, że nie robią nic złego. Bardziej – nic niezgodnego z prawem. Obaj byli dorośli i świadomi. Lucjusz jednak był śmierciożercą, miał żonę i syna w jego wieku, którego Harry nie znosił. Bywały też chwile, kiedy nie cierpiał samego Lucjusza. To jednak nie przeszkadzało im działać na całkiem innym polu; zgodnie i z tak cudownym skutkiem.

Snape raczej jednak nie poparłby go w tym. I chociaż Harry wątpił, aby Dumbledore się dowiedział, zawsze istniało takie ryzyko.

Zamknął paczkę ponownie i wsunął ją pod łóżku, notując w pamięci, aby spytać Lucjusza o eliksiry później.

ooo

Zmarszczka między brwiami Snape'a pogłębiła się, kiedy spojrzał na niego. Jego eliksir nie był najgorszy, ale pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Nie wybuchnął tylko dlatego, że Hermiona zareagowała w odpowiedniej chwili. Zresztą dwie minuty później biegła do kociołka Rona, aby uratować wywar w ostatnim dosłownie momencie. Snape odjął jej, za nieodpowiednie poruszanie się po klasie, zagrażające niebezpieczeństwu ponad dwadzieścia punktów. Była wściekła, ale jak zawsze zagryzła zęby i nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Snape jednak spoglądał na jego eliksir, jakby nie wiedział nawet co miał z tym zrobić. Prawie wszyscy już wyszli. Słyszał jak Malfoy żartował z jego beztalencia, ale chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu go to nie ubodło. Draco nie znał go. A na warzeniu eliksirów nie kończyło się życie. Ron jednak upewnił się, że walnął Malfoya w żebra, kiedy ten wychodził.

\- Nie czekajcie na mnie – rzucił niepewnie, bo Snape nadal patrzył na fiolkę w dłoni tak, jakby obrażała go swoim istnieniem.

Ron nie wydawał się przekonany, ale Hermiona na szczęście odciągała go już na korytarz. Nie powiedział mu o pewnym rozejmie, który zawarli ze Snape'em, bo nie sądził, aby jego przyjaciel zrozumiał to. I na pewno nie poparłby wspólnych ćwiczeń, jakkolwiek bardzo miało to nie pomóc w ich walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. Już to przerabiali raz, kiedy Hermiona stanęła po stronie Snape'a, a sam uważał profesora za zło wcielone.

Ron potrzebowałby czasu, aby to zrozumieć i przyjąć do wiadomości. A nie mieli tego. Weasley też nie był najbardziej dyskretny, kiedy się wściekał.

Drzwi zamknęły się głucho tuż za nimi i Snape spojrzał na niego, marszcząc nadal brwi.

\- Nie będzie mnie dzisiejszego wieczoru – poinformował go profesor.

\- Dobrze – odparł, a potem zamarł na widok miny Snape'a. – Ma pan spotkanie… - zaczął i urwał.

Snape nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Trudno z jego twarzy było wyczytać cokolwiek, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna waha się.

\- Tak – przyznał Snape. – Mam umówione spotkanie. Dlatego nie zobaczymy się wieczorem. Nie przychodź do moich komnat, chyba że znowu będziesz miał koszmary – dodał i to brzmiało prawie tak, jakby Snape go uprzedzał.

Harry pokiwał tylko głową, czując, że jego dłonie zaczynają drżeć. Nigdy nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy Voldemort spotyka się ze swoimi wyznawcami, ale podejrzewał. Jego sen był bardziej niespokojny, budził się w nocy i czasami miał rano okropny ból głowy.

\- Tylko to? – upewnił się. – Eliksir zatem nie był ,aż tak okropny – dodał, chcąc zażartować, ale brew Snape'a uniosła się lekko.

\- Nie dałbym go do spożycia nawet największemu wrogowi – poinformował go profesor. – Wylej go i wróć do kolegów. Postaraj się też wyglądać na przerażonego – dodał, wracając do swoich notatek.

Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale to było trochę nie na miejscu.

\- I Potter – westchnął Snape nagle, spoglądał na niego ponownie. – Wiem jak bardzo lubisz wskakiwać do cudzych myślodsiewni. Tym razem, jeśli będziesz chciał coś takiego zrobić, masz moją zgodę – powiedział mężczyzna zaskakując go lekko.

Jego usta rozchyliły się, kiedy zerkał na Snape'a, chcąc zrozumieć o co właściwie chodziło. Ostatnim razem w ten sposób zakończyli swoje prywatne lekcje. Nie chciał znowu doprowadzać do tego, że Snape będzie go przeklinał. Dostał już zresztą swoją nauczkę. Wspomnienia, których nigdy nie chciał mieć o własnym ojcu, prześladowały go do dzisiaj. Nie rozmawiał o nich nawet z Ronem. Weasley pewnie próbowałby go uspokoić, tłumacząc, że znają przecież Snape'a i pewnie mu się należało. A to nie była prawda. Znał Snape'a i wiedział.

\- Uhm, dziękuję – wyrwało mu się.

\- Tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Bo wiesz już chyba, że czasami otrzymujemy odpowiedzi na pytania, których nigdy nie chcieliśmy zadać – rzucił Snape, patrząc na niego tak, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał mu coś jeszcze przekazać.


	34. Zaiste

_Ce lem ich było pos po lite życie, głuche i ciem ne jak grób i grób też tkwił na końcu tej drogi._

 _Jack London_

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, kiedy Lucjusz uniósł swoją szpadę. Na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie wiedział na jakich zasadach będzie toczyła się następna walka, ale zapewne mężczyzna robił to specjalnie. Bywały dni, kiedy atakował bez ostrzeżenia. Innym razem – tak jak dzisiaj: Lucjusz najpierw unosił do góry swoje ostrze, jakby się z nim witał zgodnie z jakimś starym zwyczajem.

\- To tradycja? – spytał w końcu, kiedy ustawili się odpowiednio do pierwszych pchnięć.

\- Mój zwyczaj – przyznał Lucjusz. – Każdy ma swoje przyzwyczajenia. Część z nich pochodzi oczywiście od mistrza, który cię szkolił, ale najczęściej sam dochodzisz do tego, co wydaje ci się prawidłowe – wyjaśnił.

\- Jesteś taki sztywny i formalny, to faktycznie całkiem twój styl – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Ramiona Lucjusza rzadko kiedy się rozluźniały. Harry na palcach jednej dłoni mógłby wyliczyć, kiedy widział mężczyznę wyluzowanego. I to nigdy nie działo się poza sypialnią. Może dlatego tak lubił te chwile, kiedy nie musiał się pilnować aż tak bardzo. Lucjusz wydawał się niegroźny bez ubrania i ciągłej potrzeby kontrolowania wszystkiego.

Malfoy zignorował jego dziecinną uwagę, jakby w ogóle jej nie słyszał. Może to było poza jego godnością, aby na to reagować.

\- Będziesz wiedział co jest odpowiednie, kiedy zaczniesz w pełni panować nad swoim ciałem – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Harry wziął kolejny głębszy wdech.

Nie chciał idiotycznie kłócić się, że już robi postępy. Stwierdzenie oczywistości nie leżało zbyt wysoko na liście rzeczy, które dzisiaj chciał zrobić. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, co irytowało Lucjusza. Testował to na Snapie od lat, całkiem nieświadomie oczywiście. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, aby wkurzać mistrza eliksirów z premedytacją. Czasami marzyli z Ronem o wycięciu Snape'owi jakiegoś numeru, ale to wykraczało poza ich bezmyślność. Nikt w Hogwarcie nie był, aż tak szalony. Hermiona nie wiedziała nawet jak zaimponowała im na pierwszym roku, kiedy podpaliła szatę mężczyzny.

\- Tradycje przychodzą i odchodzą. Wraz z naszymi uczniami pozostaje jednak drobna cząstka nas – podjął Lucjusz nieoczekiwanie.

\- Więc liczysz na nieśmiertelność? – zakpił.

Lucjusz jednak spojrzał na niego chłodno.

\- Nie tylko na nieśmiertelność. Moim uczniem jest sam Harry Potter – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

\- Myślałem, że to nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia – rzucił, zirytowany.

Lucjusz zacisnął palce mocniej na szpadzie, co było dla niego znakiem, że zaraz mężczyzna ruszy do ataku. Był zaskoczony, kiedy ta myśl pojawiła się świadomie w jego umyśle. Do tej pory faktycznie miał wrażenie, że przewidywał chociaż początek potyczki, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co go naprowadzało. I może Lucjusz widział także jego charakterystyczne spięcie mięśni, bo uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Malfoy. – Za to dla całego świata i owszem.

\- Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to ty mnie szkoliłeś. Dumbledore na to nie pozwoli – oznajmił mu.

Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. I może jeszcze niedawno sam denerwowałby się na samą myśl, ale zaczynał łapać się na tym, że szanował Lucjusza coraz bardziej. Chociaż bronił się przed tym jak diabli.

\- Och, zapewne szok dla magicznego społeczeństwa byłby ogromny. Śmierciożerca uczący Harry'ego Pottera. Nie jestem zwykłym zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana, mój drogi Harry. Jestem w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, co stawia mnie ponad niemal wszystkimi – wyjaśnił mu nie bez pewnej dumy mężczyzna. – I nie potrzeba mi, aby gawiedź plotkowała o tym co działo się w tym dworze. Większość nie zrozumie tego, co zrobiliśmy. Tego, że stworzyłem cię jako szermierza. I nie zobaczą mojej spuścizny. Będą jednak tacy, którym nie potrzebne słowa. Spojrzą na to jak trzymasz szpadę w dłoni i rzucasz czary różdżką, i nie mrugniesz nawet okiem, nie zdążysz zaprzeczyć i oni będą wiedzieli.

\- Nie planuję zaprzeczać – przyznał z westchnieniem.

Lucjusz nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Mężczyzna ruszył do przodu tak szybko, że Harry prawie to przegapił. Zablokował jednak cios, uginając się odrobinę pod wpływem jego siły. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko, z satysfakcją.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Harry.

\- Ma – odparł krótko Lucjusz. – Gildia będzie wiedziała, a tylko ona ma prawo do oceny.

\- Więc kto według ciebie ma prawo do oceny tego, co robisz teraz? – zainteresował się.

Lucjusz uderzył po raz kolejny. Tym razem Harry uchylił się i uciekł pod jego ramieniem, więc zamienili się miejscami.

\- Historia – odparł mężczyzna. – Tylko ona ma prawo do rozsądzenia czegokolwiek.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął Harry.

\- Nie bądź naiwny – odbił piłeczkę Lucjusz. – Jeśli wygramy, napiszemy Historię od nowa – poinformował go, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste. – Będę Ministrem, o ile przetrwa rząd. Nie jestem nikim innym teraz, pośród zwolenników Czarnego Pana. To wy będziecie ciemną plamą na czarodziejskiej przeszłości.

Harry spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Bohaterska walka o przetrwanie czystości magii. Mugolskie prześladowania zawsze mogą wrócić, jeśli niemagiczni dowiedzą się o nas. Niebezpieczeństwo jest niewielkie, ale jednak istnieje – powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie.

\- To idiotyczne – prychnął Harry. – Mugole są słabi.

\- Mugole mają broń, nad którą nie mamy panowania i kontroli – poinformował go z pewnością w głosie.

I Harry przypomniał sobie wszystkie programy informacyjne, które rzuciły mu się w oczy, gdy mieszkał u Dursleyów. Lucjusz miał pewien argument, ale mugole nadal najpierw przeraziliby się. Obecnie prowadzono raczej politykę pokoju. Kolejne konflikty zbrojne po prostu nie były im potrzebne. Nie sądził jednak, aby wielu ludzi orientowało się w problemach mugolskiego świata. Nawet ci uczniowie Hogwartu, którzy pochodzili z niemagicznych rodzin, nie wiedzieli co się dzieje.

Jego usta rozchyliły się lekko w szoku, ale Malfoy atakował ponownie. Zablokował słabą tarczą klątwę, którą Lucjusz rzucił w niego, korzystając z jego rozproszenia. Znowu zamienili się miejscami.

\- To manipulacja – powiedział.

\- To polityczne narzędzie, z którego korzysta każdy – odparł Lucjusz nieporuszony.

\- I gdzie w tym nowym świecie rola Voldemorta? – spytał. – Jeśli chcesz być Ministrem…

\- Och, Czarny Pan jest Albusem Dumbledore'em. Nie będzie miał stanowiska. Taka władza go nie interesuje – wyjaśnił Malfoy.

Harry przełknął ciężko.

\- Historia – powiedział słabo.

\- To punkt widzenia, nic innego. Myślisz, że konflikty, o których uczyłeś się do tej pory, wyglądały w ten sposób? Swoją wersję wydarzeń mogli przedstawić wyłącznie ci, którzy wygrali – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Malfoy.

I to niestety było całkiem logiczne.

\- Ponieważ przeżyli – wyrwało mu się.

NIe wiedział nawet kiedy Lucjusz przyłożył swoją szpadę do jego gardła, ale ostrze znajdowało się tuż pod jego szczęką i naciskało na tyle mocno, aby był go świadom. Jak zwykle mężczyzna jednak nie naruszył skóry. Ta precyzja była przerażająca jak zawsze.

\- Wtedy jednak nie sądzę, że to będzie nas obchodziło – powiedział może odrobinę bezczelnie.

\- Zaiste – odparł Lucjusz, puszczając go.

ooo

Usta mężczyzny zabarwiły się czerwienią od wina, które pił do obiadu. Harry grzebał w swoim talerzu od kilku minut. Ta cisza była nieznośna, ale nie wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Nie interesował się czarodziejską ani mugolską polityką, a coś mówiło mu, że to stanowiło konik Lucjusza. Miał ochotę dowiedzieć się dokładnie skąd Malfoyowie czerpali wiadomości. Lucjusz był o wiele zbyt dobrze poinformowany jak na persona non grata w wielu środowiskach. Może po trochę oczekiwał, że wszyscy zwolennicy Voldemorta byli mocno odcięci przez społeczeństwo, ale Lucjusz przecież funkcjonował przez te lata normalnie. Mało tego, naprawdę stanowił ważną postać w samym Ministerstwie, chociaż nie miał żadnego konkretnego stanowiska.

\- Coś chodzi po twojej głowie – rzucił mężczyzna, wpatrując się w niego ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

Kusiło go, żeby powiedzieć, iż rozważał czy bezpieczniej było się nie odzywać. Lucjusz jednak mógł nie uznać tego za dowcipne.

\- Masz w ogóle poczucie humoru? – wyrwało mu się.

Malfoy uniósł brew.

\- Każdy ma poczucie humoru. Śmieszą nas po prostu różne rzeczy – odparł Lucjusz.

\- Co bawi ciebie? – zainteresował się.

\- Wiele rzeczy. Idioci, idioci, którzy narzucają na siebie sztuczne ograniczenia. Idioci, którzy zamykają się na świat. W weekendy jeden konkretny idiota, który próbuje zaczynać ze mną intymne rozmowy na tematy, które go nie dotyczą – odparł Lucjusz tonem tak obojętnym, że Harry przegapił moment, w którym Malfoy zaczął z niego otwarcie kpić.

Uśmieszek mężczyzny stał się odrobinę szerszy, kiedy spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Rozumiem twoją potrzebę do używania zbędnych słów. Zapewne nie wykorzystałeś swojego tygodniowego limitu i wiesz, że czeka cię nieubłagana katastrofa, ale jeśli słowa czemuś nie służą, po co je marnować? – spytał Lucjusz.

\- To się czasem nie nazywa kultura? – zaryzykował.

\- Kultura to narzucone przez przodków konwenanse, które mają na celu wpojenie nam, że wszystkie zasady są dobre, a goście to szczęście dla domostwa – odparł Lucjusz jednym tchem. – Nieznajomi, których witamy z otwartymi ramionami to wrogowie, których jeszcze nie znamy. Kultura nakazuje nam podłożyć głowy pod ich topór. To raczej nierozsądne.

\- Nienawidzę twoich definicji – westchnął Harry. – Ostatnio twierdziłeś, że to smutne być mną. A może to smutne być tobą? Odkąd rozmawiamy ani raz nie powiedziałeś niczego pozytywnego.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

\- Wolisz być okłamywany, aby poprawić sobie humor? – spytał Malfoy z niedowierzaniem. – To już nie smutne, ale żałosne.

\- Mam nadzieję. Nie muszę poprawiać sobie humoru. Nie wszystko musi mieć swoje negatywne konsekwencje – odparł.

\- Ty masz nadzieję, a ja mam swoje chłodne kalkulacje – rzucił Lucjusz.

\- Chyba wolę swoją nadzieję – przyznał.

\- To nas różni. Niczego nie zostawiam przypadkowi – powiedział Malfoy.

Harry zamrugał , czując się o wiele mniej pewnie.

\- Niczego? – upewnił się.

\- Niczego. Potrafię jednak doskonale korzystać z okazji – uściślił Lucjusz. – Jeśli zastanawiasz się co chwilę czy nie wykorzystuję cię, czy to nie ma drugiego dna, dlaczego w ogóle przyszedłeś do mojej sypialni? – spytał wprost. – Prawie wyobrażam sobie twoje szalone teorie na temat spisku, który planuję. Sądzisz, że wydam się Lordowi nagiego i bezbronnego? – zakpił.

\- Nie – prychnął Harry przewracając oczami. – Wolałbym znać twoje motywy.

\- Och, nareszcie ruszyłeś głową – zakpił Lucjusz. – Motywy. Cudowne słowo. Mam oczywiście swoją własną definicję, która na pewno nie spotka się z twoją aprobatą. Może zatem przejdę do tego, że nie wszystko jest skomplikowane. W zasadzie sprowadzenie wszystkiego do prostoty jest najskuteczniejsze. Skomplikowane plany łatwiej zostają odkryte albo całkiem przypadkowo wyeliminowane z możliwości wykonania. Jaki masz plan względem Czarnego Pana? – spytał nagle.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wyeliminować go – powiedział, ostrożnie starając się nie mówić o śmierci.

\- Widzisz? – spytał Malfoy. – Czyż to nie proste? Co mogłoby pójść nie tak?

Harry miał wizję jakiegoś miliona rzeczy, które mogłyby mu przeszkodzić. Wiedział jednak co miał na myśli Lucjusz. Nie chciał podkradać się do siedziby Voldemorta, planując spisek i kontrolowaną dywersję. Słabe punkty, aż rzucały się w oczy i Hermiona za pewne zmyłaby mu głowę za snucie takich idiotyzmów. Chociaż Ron pewnie sensownie rozpisałby im to w czasie. Nie sądził jednak, aby im się udało. Dotąd nigdy wcześniej nie wykonali wszystkiego zgodnie z harmonogramem nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o zadania do szkoły.

\- Nie podejrzewam cię o więcej niż powinienem – powiedział w końcu i wziął głębszy wdech. – I chyba wiem, co jeszcze cię bawi. Sianie zamętu w cudzych głowach.

Lucjusz skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Tak bardzo umniejszasz to wszystko i sprowadzasz do wspólnego mianownika z tym, co robią zwykłe plotkary. Nie rzucam na oślep faktami, czekając gdzie trafię. Dawno minąłem tę fazę. Teraz uderzam dokładnie tam gdzie chcę i czekam na spodziewane rezultaty – odparł Malfoy.

\- Albo po prostu gadasz, żeby czerpać radość tego, co ludzie o tobie myślą – podrzucił Harry.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- A obchodzi mnie co ludzie o mnie myślą? – zainteresował się Malfoy.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – W innym wypadku nie ryzykowałbyś swojego życia, żeby mnie uczyć. To jest tak bardzo idiotyczne, że aż nie w twoim stylu, ale zapewne wprawi w szok każdego, kto zda sobie sprawę z tego kto był moim mistrzem. I jestem pewien, że już cieszysz się na samą myśl o tym – prychnął.

Lucjusz nie zaprzeczył, ale wydął wargi, jakby nie był do końca zadowolony z faktu, że został rozgryziony.

Harry zaczął się cieszyć, że po raz pierwszy to on odebrał mowę Malfoyowi, ale wtedy ten upił kolejny niewielki łyk wina.

\- Zapominasz o tym, że musisz przeżyć, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył twoje umiejętności – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.

A Malfoy nie dawał mu zapewne wielkich szans. I to trochę go irytowało. Bo jeśli według mężczyzny ćwiczenia były po nic, dlaczego w ogóle ryzykowali.

\- Pokrywasz jak zawsze wszystkie możliwości – stwierdził. – Jeśli wygracie, nadal będziesz mistrzem Gildii. Jeśli przegracie, i tak będziesz górą, bo pozostali będą wiedzieli, że udało ci się pozostawić po sobie zaskakującą spuściznę – odgadł.

Lucjusz nie powiedział ani słowa więcej, ale nie musiał. Harry w zasadzie nie miał powodu, aby wypowiadać to na głos. Miał rację i to przerażało go po części. Przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego Lucjusz cały czas był tak spokojny.

\- Nie ukrywałem tego – odparł Malfoy. – Nie wiem dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakby to było jakieś zaskoczenie dla ciebie.

\- Nie, faktycznie – przyznał, a potem zerknął na kieliszek wina w dłoni mężczyzny. – Czy mogę się napić zanim przyjdzie Snape? – spytał wprost.

\- Severus pomyśli, że sprowadzam cię na złą drogę – odparł Lucjusz, udając, że jest oburzony i faktycznie przejąłby się zdaniem Snape'a.

\- Chyba bardziej uderzyłby go fakt, że przysłałeś mi pudło pełne eliksirów – rzucił spoglądając wymownie na Malfoya.


	35. Od kochanka

_Życie jest krótkie, za tem nie po zos tało nam wiele cza su na to, aby roz ra dować ser ca tych, którzy ra zem z na mi podążają ciemną doliną._

 _Henri Frédéric Amiel_

Snape wydawał się bardziej milczący niż zwykle i Harry złapał się na tym, że zaczął spoglądać na niego z pewną obawą. Nie wiedział nic o tym, co działo się w Zakonie ani wśród śmierciożerców. Zapewne był najmniej poinformowaną osobą w tym towarzystwie i chociaż nie uderzyło go to wcześniej, teraz trafiło na podatny grunt. Nie wiedział dlaczego Dumbledore trzymał go w niewiedzy, ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że martwił się mniej.

Lucjusz wydawał się nieporuszony, ale ponieważ to była akurat norma – wiele mu to nie mówiło. Nie mógł ich też traktować jak dwie strony tego konfliktu, bo było jasnym, że każdy ma swoje własne plany i wizje tego, co działo się aktualnie w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Nawet on nie był pewien czy Ron i Hermiona poparliby wszystko, co działo się w jego głowie, kiedy myślał o Dumbledorze i Voldemorcie. Jego przyjaciele nadal patrzyli na świat jednowymiarowo, ale oni nie musieli być wplątani w tę walkę.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego przelotnie i uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, jakby wiedział doskonale, że to milczenie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Nie był specjalnie rozmowny, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do tej pory. Ron przeważnie przewodził dyskusjom o quidditchu w Pokoju Wspólnym i łatwo było się z nim zgadzać. Po prostu mieli te same zapatrywania na grę. Hermiona z zasady zawsze miała rację w innych kwestiach, więc sprzeczanie się z nią nie miało sensu.

Rozmowy ze Snape'em i Lucjuszem miały swój własny smak. Tutaj nikt nie miał racji i nikt nie mógł wygrać. A jednak każda strona wychodziła z konwersacji usatysfakcjonowana.

I chociaż ostatnio nazwano go idiotą przynajmniej czternaście razy, nie miał wrażenia, że jest obrażany, co było czymś zupełnie nowym.

\- Pott… - zaczął Snape, ale urwał i zbił usta w wąską kreskę, jakby nie wiedział teraz jak z tego wybrnąć.

Faktycznie przypominał sobie niejasno, że przeszli rozmowę na temat nazywania go w ten sposób, tym tonem. Nie sądził jednak, że Snape rzeczywiście będzie starał się to ukrócić. Zresztą zaciekawione spojrzenie Lucjusza powiedziało mu, że to też nie przeszło niezauważone.

\- Czy fakt, iż kręcisz się jak nieszczęśliwy psiak, ma do czynienia z twoim brakiem postępów, którego się spodziewałem? – spytał szorstko Snape.

Harry nawet gdyby chciał, nie wiedziałby jak ma odpowiedzieć na tak sformułowane pytanie. Ono nie zapraszało do kontynuowania rozmowy. Lucjusz zresztą wydał z siebie rozbawione prychnięcie, jakby doskonale wiedział, co Snape robił w tej chwili.

Westchnął zatem, starając się skupić na jedzeniu, aż doszło do niego, że mistrz eliksirów chyba chciał go wyprosić, aby zamienić kilka słów z Malfoyem na osobności. To wyjaśniało przynajmniej dlaczego Snape nadal patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie mógł pan powiedzieć wprost? – spytał, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- I przegapić tę długą chwilę, kiedy twoje komórki nerwowe zaczynały wzmożoną pracę? – rzucił Snape.

Harry nie planował odpowiadać i na to.

*ooo

Nie słyszał kiedy Snape wrócił do Hogwartu, ale skrzypnięcie drzwi sypialni Lucjusza było całkiem wyraźne. Przemykanie ciemnym korytarzem stanowiło w pewnym sensie idiotyzm. I tak zamierzał spędzić w łóżku mężczyzny całą noc, więc powinien był w końcu przenieść tam swoje ubrania. To się wydawało jednak dziwnie ostateczne. Nie był pewien czy Lucjusz nie zaprotestowałby. Planował jednak spytać i wytoczyć nawet całkiem logiczne argumenty. Albo Malfoy powinien zacząć przychodzić do niego.

Lucjusz stał z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, nadal w ubraniu, i chyba na niego czekał, bo na jego ustach pojawił się ten uśmiech, który Harry lubił nazywać drapieżnym. Mężczyzna przeważnie tak mało po sobie pokazywał, że nie trudno było dokumentować każde odstępstwo od normy. Harry też był dość zaskoczony, kiedy Lucjusz wyciągnął w jego stronę kieliszek wina. Upił do obiadu kilka łyków i zamierzał jutro znowu poprosić o alkohol do posiłku. Wino nie było aż tak mocne, jak się spodziewał. Ta dziwna cierpkość na języku, która zostawała po każdym łyku, przypominała mu o Lucjuszu.

Objął szkło dłonią, obserwując Malfoya przez cały czas. Mężczyzna zaczął rozbierać się niespiesznie, zostawiając swoje ubranie dokładnie tam, gdzie upadło. Wydawał się całkowicie odprężony, chociaż to mogło być mylne wrażenie. Czasami sądził, że poznał Lucjusza już dość dobrze. innym razem odnosił wrażenie, że to nie jest możliwe w ogóle.

Wziął spory łyk wina i zorientował się, że to jedyny kieliszek w sypialni. Butelka stała koło łóżka. Sądził zresztą, że Lucjusz sięgnie po szkło, ale mężczyzna bez słowa ostrzeżenia przyciągnął go do siebie, zmuszając go do otworzenia ust. Część wina spłynęła po jego skórze. Planował nawet zaprotestować, ale Lucjusz zaczął zlizywać te krople, co było cholernie dobre.

\- Kupię dla ciebie kolejną koszulę nocną – wyszeptał mu do ucha mężczyzna, pchając go w stronę łóżka dość sugestywnie.

Harry bynajmniej nie protestował, starając się jednak nie rozlać reszty wina, która została w kieliszku. Wziął kolejny łyk, nie będąc ani trochę zaskoczonym, kiedy Lucjusz ponownie go pocałował, bardziej nawet wylizując alkohol z jego ust. Zacisnął dłoń na szkle tak mocno, że zaczął obawiać się, iż kawałki wbiją się w jego skórę. Lucjusz jednak zabrał mu kieliszek jednym łykiem kończąc zawartość naczynia. Mężczyzna odstawił szkło na szafkę i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed drżeniem, kiedy Malfoy zaczął ściągać z niego cienki materiał koszuli. Nie miał na sobie zbyt wiele, ale to zawsze był ten moment, który wprawiał go w największe zdenerwowanie. Może samo oczekiwanie miało w sobie coś ze słodkiej tortury.

Nie był pijany, ale alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzewał go od środka. Czuł się jednak bardziej rozluźniony, może nawet w pewien sposób odważniejszy, bo rozciągnął się na łóżku bez dalszego ponaglania ze strony mężczyzny i czekał, aż Lucjusz położy się na nim płasko, przyszpilając go do prześcieradła. Kąciki jego ust nadal lepiły się od wina i Malfoy bardziej zlizywał resztki alkoholu z jego skóry niż całował go, ale to tylko sprawiało, że jego palce stóp podwijały się.

Nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym jak smakował. Zdążył się wykąpać. Leżał w wannie bardzo długo, czekając aż Snape odejdzie. I nie wiedział co z sobą zrobi, jeśli Lucjusz będzie rozmawiał z mężczyzną przez całą noc. Trochę teraz tego żałował, bo Malfoy smakował trochę bardziej sobą niż zwykle. Lekka warstewka słonego potu dodawała pewnej pikanterii. Czuł się o wiele zbyt czysty i może dlatego Lucjusz naprawiał jego nadgorliwość, wsuwając swój język w takie rejony jego ciała, że coś skręcało się w nim.

Nigdy nie sądził, że pępek jest miejscem podatnym na pieszczoty, ale w tej chwili mógł jedynie wbijać dłonie w poduszkę pod swoją głową, starając się nie ruszać zanadto. Oddałby wszystko, aby otworzyć oczy, ale nie potrafił się zmusić.

Lucjusz zaczął ponownie wycałowywać drogę wzdłuż jego ciała. Tym razem posuwał się w górę i Harry prawie żałował, że jego członek nie został dopieszczony tym razem. Lucjusz jednak najwyraźniej miał inne plany, które zakładały, że będzie leżał na swoim brzuchu. I nie miał nic przeciwko, bo szybko poczuł twardy penis Malfoya między swoimi pośladkami. Mężczyzna nie próbował się w niego wbić, jedynie ocierał się o niego, sprawiając, że jego skóra rozgrzewała się coraz bardziej. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego nerwy stawały w ogniu.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć co to za eliksiry – rzucił nagle Lucjusz.

Malfoy nie powinien wydawać mu się tak seksowny, kiedy szeptał do jego ucha. Harry nie potrafił jednak nie spinać się, kiedy usta mężczyzny zaczynały błądzić po jego karku.

Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy pytał o te pieprzone mikstury. Na pewno nie zamierzał rozmawiać o tym teraz, kiedy tępa główka penisa mężczyzny gładziła jego wejście, sprawiając, że mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskały się. Nie był nawet pewien czy chronił się przed penetracją czy tak bardzo jej chciał. Szpara między jego pośladkami była wilgotna od spermy Lucjusza. Ta cholerna kąpiel jak zawsze poszła na marne. Kiedy próbował zacisnąć pośladki, czuł jedynie jak bardzo mokre teraz są.

\- To trucizny – poinformował go Malfoy i ton jego głosu był czymś, co uderzało w Harry'ego podwójnie.

Nie był pewien czy chodziło o sam fakt istniejącego zagrożenia, czy to że Lucjusz mówił do niego o tym, jakby to było oczywiste. Jakby każdego dnia przysyłał ludziom prezenty z postaci trucizn w niepozornych pudełkach. Bez etykietek. Zapewne większość była zabroniona przez Ministerstwo.

Biodra Lucjusza przysunęły się do jego pośladków tak blisko, że czuł włosy łonowe mężczyzny na tyłku. A penis Lucjusza wbijał się teraz w jego jądra, co było równie dobre jak wszystko. Jego własny członek zaczynał sączyć się na prześcieradło pod nim i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Może dlatego Lucjusz lubił go wciśniętego tak mocno w materac. Harry jednak nigdy nie protestował.

\- Pokryjesz nimi pewnego dnia swoją szpadę. Wybierzesz jedną. Dwie. Trzy. Wszystkie – wyszeptał Lucjusz wprost w jego ucho.

I to nie powinno być tak seksowne. Podobnie jak szpada na jego szyi, ale teraz wyraźnie czuł ostrze na skórze. To było jedynie wspomnienie, ale stwardniał tylko bardziej.

\- Prezenty ode mnie są zawsze praktyczne – poinformował go Lucjusz, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.

A potem mężczyzna obrócił go tak, że teraz leżeli do siebie twarzą w twarz. I chociaż teraz ich penisy ślizgały się po sobie, jego pośladki nadal się lepiły, jakby Lucjusz doszedł pomiędzy nie. Czuł wyraźnie jak twardy jest Malfoy i to chyba powinno boleć. A przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie, bo jego własny członek pulsował sam z siebie. I pewnie ta gruba żyła pod spodem była widoczna jak nigdy wcześniej.

Prawie zawinął się wokół dłoni, którą Malfoy objął ich obu, szybko i bez zbędnego wahania obciągając im. Jego ciało pokryło się potem, który nie należał do niego. Był pewien, że przynajmniej odrobinę pachnie jak Lucjusz i wino, a może i mieszanka ich nasienia. Nie bardzo to miało dla niego znaczenie, kiedy dochodził, a Malfoy całował go, tłumiąc swoimi ustami jego jęk.

ooo

Lucjusz wyszedł do łazienki i Harry nie był pewien czy to sygnał dla niego, aby wyjść. Znowu nie zasnął, ale nie potrafił ruszyć się z ciepłego łóżka. Poza tym sam powinien wziąć kąpiel, bo kleił się w takich miejscach, że to na pewno rano miało stać się nieprzyjemne.

Drzwi do łazienki Lucjusza pozostały odrobinę uchylone, więc z westchnieniem zsunął się z wilgotnych nadal prześcieradeł i stanął niepewnie w progu, obserwując jak mężczyzna napełnia wannę wodą. Harry nie był do końca pewien jak Malfoy to robił, ale nawet nagi zachowywał pewną godność i klasę. Sam miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego kończyny były nie na miejscu. Ubrania jednak ukrywały niezgrabność i niedociągnięcia, do których miał tendencje.

Jednak nawet niewzwiedziony członek Malfoya wyglądał w pewien sposób godnie. Chociaż nadal zachował tę purpurową barwę, a nadmiar skóry był doskonale widoczny nawet z tego miejsca, w którym stał Harry.

Lucjusz bez słowa wszedł do wanny z ewidentną przyjemnością zanurzając się w wodzie. I kiedy otworzył oczy, spoglądał na niego. Harry nie był do końca pewien co Malfoy widział. Ani dlaczego patrzył. Nie wiedział nawet z jakiego powodu nogi poniosły go o wiele bliżej. Aż sam zanurzał się w ciepłej wodzie, która niosła ukojenie. Wanna była na tyle duża, aby pomieścić ich obu, ale Lucjusz chyba nie planował wspólnej kąpieli. Część wody rozlała się po podłodze, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, Malfoy rzucił jedno z tych sprytnych zaklęć, którymi Snape opustoszał ich kociołki podczas zajęć.

\- Mam pudło pełne trucizn pod łóżkiem w dormitorium? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia gdzie je trzymasz – przyznał Lucjusz bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- To bardzo w twoim stylu – rzucił jedynie, bo podziękowania nie były na miejscu.

Nie był pewien co odczuwał względem tego prezentu. Ani w związku z tym w jaki sposób Lucjusz zdecydował mu się opowiedzieć o miksturach, które mu podarował tak niedawno. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się co Malfoy w ogóle myślał, wybierając coś podobnego dla niego.

\- Czekaj, a twoja szpada nie jest nasączona… - zaczął i spojrzał niepewnie na ranę na ręce, która zdążyła się zagoić od ich ostatniego spotkania.

\- To nie jest moja szpada – odparł Lucjusz, jakby to było oczywiste. – To nie jest szpada, która jest częścią mnie. Zaklęcia na mojej są starsze. Część sam rzucałem. Chyba nie sądzisz, że trenowałbym z tobą szpadą, która jest nasączona trucizną – prychnął.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle nasącza się ostrza – rzucił, przewracając oczami.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – westchnął Lucjusz. – Wiesz dlaczego? – spytał. – Przypomnij sobie. Kiedy zaczynasz walczyć z kimś, kto jest od ciebie lepszy…

\- Jestem martwy – odparł Harry.

\- Każdy szermierz zabije cię o wiele szybciej niż trucizna – uściślił Lucjusz.

\- Więc dlaczego? – spytał.

\- Żebyś pamiętał – rzucił Malfoy, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu. – Żebyś pamiętał, że równie łatwo możesz zranić się od swojego ostrza. Musisz uważać na to, co robią inni oraz co robisz ty. Wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje – wyjaśnił mu. – Połowa fiolek to trucizny. Druga połowa to antidota. Trucizny to prezent ode mnie jako od mistrza. Antidota to prezent od kochanka – uściślił.


	36. Wspólny przyjaciel

_Pa mięć jest jak stud nia, im głębiej, tym ciemniej._

 _Wiesław Myśliwski_

Przyjrzał się szpadzie Lucjusza już następnego dnia, kiedy tylko znalazł na to chwilę. Ostrze wydawało się perfekcyjnie wykonane, a zdobienia nie rzucały się w oczy zbytnio. To z pewnością była jedna z bardziej eleganckich szpad, które widział na oczy i to wcale nie oznaczało, że była jedyną. Pani Pince wydawała się zaskoczona jego nagłym zainteresowaniem w kwestii wyrobu broni obusiecznych, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, kiedy kierowała go pomiędzy odpowiednie regały w bibliotece. To nie były ruchome fotografie, ale rysunki i tak były dostatecznie szczegółowe, aby zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele trudu poświęcano na stworzenie jednej szpady. Ta, którą dostał wydawała się dla niego idealna.

Lucjusz, jeśli podchwycił jego wzrok, nie powiedział ani słowa. Mężczyzna naprawdę rzadko komentował jego zachowanie, do czego powinien się przyzwyczaić. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział czy chciałby przyjąć to jako standardy. Lucjusz był pociągający i imponował mu pod pewnymi względami, ale było coś w cieple i gadulstwie Rona i Hermiony, co przyciągało go o wiele mocniej. Z nimi jednak nie sypiał. I sama ta myśl sprawiała, że miał dreszcze.

\- Powinienem kupić własną szpadę? – spytał wprost, kiedy stanęli ponownie naprzeciwko siebie.

Teraz to nie jemu świeciło poranne słońce w twarz, więc mógł obserwować drgnięcia mięśni Lucjusza bez najmniejszych problemów. Nie był świadomy jak silny się stał, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że teraz walczyli przez prawie dwadzieścia minut bez przerwy. Kiedy pierwszy raz miał szpadę w dłoni, jego nadgarstek nie nadawał się do niczego przez najbliższy tydzień. Nadal na wszelki wypadek miał w dormitorium ukrytą maść od Snape'a, ale od dawna nie musiał z niej korzystać.

\- A chcesz kupić szpadę? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.

\- Nie wiem – odparł.

I chyba to była jego odpowiedź. Nie miał nawet pojęcia czego szukałby. Mógłby wydać na broń sporo, ale nie miał pojęcia, co stanie się z czarodziejskim światem. Jak wiele będzie kosztować go jeszcze nauka w Hogwarcie. Chciał po zakończeniu szkoły zamieszkać z dala od Dursleyów, ale tylko w mugolskim świecie płacono sławnym za to, że istnieli. Nie sądził, aby _Prorok Codzienny_ proponował mu odpłatne artykuły i pozowanie do gazety. Nie zgodziłby się zresztą.

\- Mam szpadę, która leży w mojej ręce tak, jakby była jej faktyczną częścią. Jest mi zbyt droga, aby używać jej w ćwiczeniach z kimś, kto zniszczyłby ją brakiem techniki i bezsensownym użyciem przemocy – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Lucjusz.

\- Ta szpada, którą od ciebie dostałem… - zaczął Harry niepewnie.

\- Wybrałem ją w oparciu o to, co o tobie wiem – odparł Lucjusz. – Mogłem się oczywiście mylić, ale… - urwał sugestywnie mężczyzna.

\- Wątpiące – dokończył za niego Harry.

I jakoś wiedział, że nie mówili o kwestii jego wzrostu czy wagi. Ta szpada, z której korzystał w Hogwarcie wydawała się idealna. Może jednak była doskonała na teraz, kiedy nie wiedział nic o tym, czego chciał. Czego mógłby chcieć. Nie do końca był pewien gdzie zmierza i kim będzie w przyszłości. Szemierka pociągała go o wiele bardziej niż quidditch, ale stanowiła zupełnie inną część jego życia. Miał wrażenie, że nie był do końca sobą, kiedy stał pewny siebie z ostrzem w dłoni. Jakby prowadził podwójne życie, gdzie w Hogwarcie był gryfońskim idiotą, a tutaj świadomym młodym mężczyzną, który odkrywał świat. I nie cofał się przed niczym.

Nie zrobił więc kroku w tył, kiedy Lucjusz na niego naparł. Chociaż przeważnie zaczynał od cofania się i to go gubiło. Instynkt nakazywał mu usunąć się z drogi zagrożenia, ale on musiał wyjść poza ramy, nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Lucjusz wydawał się nawet zaskoczony przez ułamek sekundy, ale zrobił kolejny krok i Harry zachwiał się, bo kiedy skracał się dystans między nimi, nie mógł wziąć odpowiedniego rozmachu. A nie miał dość siły, aby walczyć 'na krótko'. Jego szpada wyleciała w powietrze zanim zdążył mrugnąć okiem. Nadgarstek bolał jak diabli, ale to był jedynie skutek uderzenia, a nie skręcenia. Dlatego wypuścił rękojeść szpady, bo ścięgna i mięśnie zaprotestowały.

Lucjusz ponownie przesunął ostrzem po jego skórze z tym uśmieszkiem, który obiecywał bardzo wiele. I Harry spoglądał na niego ze stoickim spokojem, ponieważ to nie był pierwszy raz. A zimny metal na jego szyi sprawiał, że całe jego ciało reagowało. Zrobił krok w przód, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie odrywał wzroku od Lucjusza i widział lekki uśmieszek formujący się na ustach mężczyzny, kiedy naparł na ostrze, które mogło mu przynieść śmierć w ciągu kilku chwil. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie podział się jego strach, ale tego nie czuł od dawna. Jego żyły wypełniała płynna ekscytacja rozgrzewająca go od środka.

Kiedy stanęli w końcu twarzą w twarz, Lucjusz opuścił szpadę i odchylił głowę na bok, jakby zastanawiał się, co Harry planuje teraz. Miał przyjemną pustkę w głowie. Podszedł, ponieważ mógł. I pewnie niewielu ludzi na tym świecie odważyłoby się stać tak blisko Lucjusza. Nie znał nikogo kto patrzyłby Malfoyowi tak w oczy jak on w tej chwili.

Pocałował mężczyznę krótko, zanim wycofał się, szukając swojej własnej szpady. Lucjusz nadal na niego spoglądał ze zmarszczką między brwiami, kiedy ustawiał się do pozycji, w której mógłby zarówno zaatakować jak i szybko się obronić.

Jego skóra mrowiła jeszcze bardzo długo.

ooo

Snape wydawał się w o wiele gorszym humorze niż poprzedniego wieczora i Harry bez słowa ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju, aby się spakować. Jeden rzut oka na profesora powiedział mu, że nie będą jedli z Lucjuszem kolacji, a zdążył się przyzwyczaić do pozostawania na dworze do późnych godzin wieczornych. Jeśli jednak działo się cokolwiek nieodpowiedniego, wolał dowiedzieć się o tym w zamku.

Zszedł na dół wcale nie zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że drzwi do biblioteki są zamknięte. Snape jednak musiał zapomnieć o jakimś zaklęciu wyciszającym, bo słyszał podniesione głosy nawet na korytarzu. Nigdy nie słyszał Lucjusza krzyczącego, więc zszokowany zatrzymał się.

\- Myślisz, że boję się rozmawiać o uczuciach z Gryfonem?! – zaśmiał się Snape. – Potter zapewne uwielbiałby to! – warknął mężczyzna.

Harry poczułby się urażony, gdyby nie to, że faktycznie już zaczął zmieniać zdanie na temat profesora po samych podejrzeniach, że mężczyzna jednak wyraża pewne emocje. I to też było niesprawiedliwe. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale świat wcale nie był doskonały. I rządziły nim podłe stereotypy.

\- Jesteś idiotą! – warknął Lucjusz. – Powiedz mu co chcesz! Tylko go użyj!

Cierpki śmiech Snape'a nie posiadał nawet grama wesołości. I pewnie słowa Malfoya powinny go zaniepokoić, ale to było sensowne. Harry wolałby jednak znać kontekst przed oceną sytuacji, więc wszedł do biblioteki, upewniając się, że drzwi skrzypną odpowiednio głośno. Naprawdę nie chciał podsłuchiwać, ale krzykom nie mogło oprzeć się nic.

Snape zamarł, spoglądając na niego z niepewnością wypisaną na twarzy. Lucjusz wydawał się jednak całkiem zadowolony, jakby wiedział jak wiele Harry usłyszał. Może Snape nawet nałożył zaklęcia wyciszające. Malfoy byłby zdolny do ściągnięcia ich dla osiągnięcia celu.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał wprost.

Snape zbił usta w wąską kreskę i ta mina mówiła jasno, że nie wydrze z niego informacji sam Voldemort.

\- Nic niepokojącego – odparł Lucjusz i brzmiało to tak nieszczerze jak tylko mogło.

Snape spojrzał na Malfoya z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Mógłbyś się chociaż postarać z tym kłamstwem, żeby brzmiało wiarygodnie – westchnął Harry.

\- Obawiałem się, że gryfońska inteligencja zawiedzie – rzucił Malfoy bez mrugnięcia okiem tonem takim, jakby brali udział w jakiejś grze.

Albo stali na deskach teatru. Harry był fatalnym aktorem i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Snape również. Mężczyzna wydawał się mocno wzburzony, a czerwone rumieńce na zwykle bladej twarzy tylko to podkreślały.

\- Co się stało? – powtórzył, odkładając swoje rzeczy na jeden z foteli.

Snape nawet nie drgnął.

\- Przekonuję mojego drogiego przyjaciela do przystąpienia do jedynej wygranej w tym konflikcie stronie – powiedział Lucjusz.

\- Nie opowiadaj idiotyzmów – warknął Snape.

\- Och, ależ oferta jest nadal otwarta – odparł Lucjusz. – Od prawie dwudziestu lat, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. Chyba, że Potter ma coś lepszego do zaoferowania niż ja – dodał, spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem błądzącym w kącikach ust.

Harry nie odpowiedział, bardziej skupiając się na spiętym profesorze, który nagle wydawał się o wiele starszy. Ramiona mężczyzny opadły nieznacznie i pewnie ktoś, kto nie widywałby go codziennie przegapiłby to. Harry jednak wiedział czego szukać i na co patrzeć. Ocena przeciwnika weszła mu w nawyk.

\- Widzisz, Severusie? Brak ofert – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz.

\- Może ciebie przeciągnę na moją stronę? – prychnął Harry.

\- Kategorycznie nie – odparł Lucjusz bez zająknięcia. – Nie masz niczego, czego mógłbym chcieć. Nie oferujesz niczego, co mnie skusi – dodał.

Harry miał ochotę zasugerować, że były jeszcze takie pokłady jego samego, do których nie dotarli, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Snape nie miał pojęcia o nich. I byłoby doskonale, gdyby się nie dowiedział. Milczenie mężczyzny nie pomagało. Chociaż z drugiej strony Snape nigdy nie wypowiadał swoich uwag tylko o jednej osobie.

\- Co zrobił Dumbledore? – spytał, kiedy okazało się to tak oczywiste.

Snape spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. I Harry po prostu wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Jeśli Lucjusz chciał Snape'a przeciągać na swoją stronę, zapewne profesorowi groziło też bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby śmierciożercy wiedzieli, profesor jako szpieg byłby spalony i ukrytoby go w jakimś tajnym miejscu, więc to musiało być coś innego. Snape bowiem dogryzki Moody'ego znosił we względnej ciszy.

\- To Ministerstwo? – zaryzykował i to był kolejny strzał w dziesiątkę.

Malfoy wydawał się nawet pod wrażeniem przez jakiś ułamek sekundy, dopóki nie pokrył tego zwyczajową obojętnością.

\- Nie mieszaj się do tego Potter – warknął Snape.

I doskonale znał ten ton.

Harry ugryzł się w policzek, żeby nie powiedzieć niczego głupiego.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

Snape wydawał się zaskoczony i to ewidentnie wprawiało go w irytację. Harry był świadom, że rzadko zadziwiał ludzi, ale nie był jednak całkiem idiotą, o czym zapominano.

\- Mam się nie mieszać, bo nie mogę pomóc? – rzucił. – Czy mam się nie mieszać, bo nie chcesz, żebym ci pomógł?

Snape spojrzał na Lucjusza, jakby to była jego wina i Harry byłby całkiem tym rozbawiony, gdyby nie fakt, że nie mógł ruszyć dalej, jeśli któryś z nich nie podrzuciłby mu czegokolwiek. A Malfoy prędzej bawiłby się z nim w ciuciubabkę niż pisnąłby chociaż słowo.

\- To cię przerasta. I Dumbledore… - zaczął Snape, a potem westchnął, jakby miał już dość swojej dyplomacji względem dyrektora. – Ministerstwo zaczęło przyznawać, że śmierciożercy są ponownie aktywni. Przesłuchiwani są ci, których podejrzewano o kontakty z nimi w przeszłości.

\- Czyli Ministerstwo chce cię przesłuchać? – upewnił się.

\- Chcą mnie przesłuchać wszyscy ci aurorzy, którym poprzednio umknąłem – uściślił Snape.

Harry pamiętał doskonale o Veritaserum. To jednak niczego nie wyjaśniało.

Lucjusz przewrócił oczami, jakby nie satysfakcjonowało go tempo tej rozmowy.

\- Jeśli Dumbledore uniemożliwi przesłuchanie, Czarny Pan będzie miał dowód, że Severus jest szpiegiem. Ktokolwiek stanie w jego obronie, będzie spalony – wyjaśnił Malfoy krótko.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ faktycznie to posuwało się o wiele za daleko. I pamiętał dokładnie, co Dumbledore zrobił, kiedy jego zaczęły nękać wizje. Zostawił go, aby poradził sobie sam. Oddał go Snape'owi, co w tamtym okresie było jeszcze gorsze. Teraz sytuacja wydawała się całkiem podobna. Dyrektor pewnie zamierzał poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Snape był legilimentą i oklumentą. Mógł poradzić sobie z działaniem Veritaserum, ale same koszty przerażały go.

\- I poprzesz mnie, Harry Potterze? Mogę teraz bezpiecznie ukryć naszego wspólnego przyjaciela? – spytał Lucjusz po chwili milczenia.

\- Nie – odparł. – Za tydzień w sobotę uczniowie ponownie idą do Hogsemade. Musi pan, profesorze zostać opiekunem tego wyjścia. Poproszę Hermionę, żeby wysłała anonim do _Proroka Codziennego_. Wyrażę swoje oburzenie, że mojego ulubionego profesora, który uratował mi wielokrotnie życie, traktuje się jak przestępcę – wyjaśnił.

Snape uniósł brew i wyglądało na to, że miał ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Będę spalony – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Nie, jeśli już jutro pójdzie pan do Voldemorta i powie mu, że zbliżył się pan do mnie na tyle, że zrobię dla pana wszystko – odparł Harry. – Wtedy moje słowa wypowiedziane w pięć dni później, będą potwierdzeniem mojej lojalności względem pana. I pana lojalności względem Voldemorta.

Snape otworzył usta szerzej, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Harry tymczasem spojrzał na Lucjusza wyczekująco, ponieważ umowa między Malfoyem a Dumbledore'em dotyczyła jedynie niekrzywdzenia jego osoby. Nie wspominano o Snapie. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Lucjusz nawet nie ukrywał jak bardzo pod wrażeniem był. Harry jednak przełknął to uczucie, które rozsadzało go od środka. Nie chciał być jednym z tych ludzi, którzy potrzebowali jakiejkolwiek aprobaty. Ten plan był doskonały i dawał im możliwości. Snape mógł manipulować Voldemortem później i dowiedzieliby się kiedy spotkałby się z maniakiem, aby zakończyć tę wojnę.

Problemem był jednak w tej chwili jedynie Lucjusz, który słyszał każde słowo i znał doskonale reperkusje związane z tym zagraniem. To mogło przeważyć losy wojny.

\- I co, Lucjuszu? Pozwolisz mi uratować naszego wspólnego przyjaciela? – spytał, parafrazując słowa Malfoya sprzed kilku minut.


	37. Dobra moneta

_Kiedy zaglądasz do jas ki ni, z początku widzisz bar dzo niewiele. Ale kiedy przyz wycza jasz się do ciem ności, widzisz co raz więcej. A jeśli od ważysz się zos tać tam wys tar czająco długo, w końcu zo baczysz wszystko._

 _Nicola Morgan_

Powrót do Hogwartu upłynął w ciszy. Harry po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że podróżowanie świstoklikiem było tak błyskawiczne. Snape wydawał się skupiony na czymś tak mocno, że roztaczał wokół siebie dawną aurę nieprzystępności. Harry sądził, że przestał się obawiać mężczyzny, kiedy się lepiej poznali, ale może też w tym spora była rola profesora. Chyba faktycznie zaczął zachowywać się przy nim odrobinę inaczej, chociaż starał się z tym walczyć.

Spodziewał się, że rozstaną się jak zawsze na parterze, ale Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wbił w niego swoje oczy. Zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się, kiedy oceniał go wzrokiem. I Harry nie był pewien czy powinien przybrać jakąś bardziej pewną pozę. W końcu Snape nigdy nie powiedział, że przyjmuje jego propozycję. Dumbledore będzie chciał wyjaśnień, dlaczego Harry nie spotkał się w kolejny wieczór z Lucjuszem. To było wiele kłamstw do opowiedzenia, a nie radził sobie z nimi zbyt dobrze.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie w gabinecie – rzucił Snape chłodno. – Porozmawiamy – dodał i to nie wyjaśniało nic, ale po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Gdyby się pospieszył, zdążyłby jeszcze na kolację. Słyszał śmiechy w Wielkiej Sali, więc wszyscy musieli nadal przebywać poza dormitoriami. I nie chciał przegapić takiej okazji. Kiedy tylko dostał się do swojego łóżka, sprawdził zawartość paczki od Lucjusza i pogrupował eliksiry, zastanawiając się czy powinien powiedzieć o nich Snape'owi. Profesor na pewno o wiele lepiej znał się na miksturach od niego, ale z drugiej strony zapewne nie pochwaliłby przetrzymywania tak groźnych substancji w dormitorium. Gryfoni nie byli znani z rozsądku czy znajomości eliksirów.

Snape pewnie próbowałby mu również wyperswadować pomysł z pokryciem szpady truciznami, ale Harry czuł, że musi to zrobić. Nie tylko dlatego, ponieważ taki był zwyczaj. Ta myśl była po prostu odpowiednia. Jeśli po ukończeniu treningu jego własna szpada miała go zranić, nie był godzien. To nie było aż tak skomplikowane jak sądził. I stanowiło czystą próbę charakteru. A miał nadzieję, że tego mu nie brakowało. Już teraz Lucjuszowi przychodziło z trudem wytrącenie go z równowagi. Chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka, co nie zdarzało mu się za często. I faktycznie czuł się tak, jakby coś przez niego przemawiało, kiedy zaczynali walczyć. To może nie było natchnienie, ale stawał się o wiele lżejszy, bardziej świadom ruchu, swojej siły i przeciwnika, którego widział w zupełnie innym świetle. Lucjusz wydawał mu się jednocześnie piękny i niebezpieczny. I przyjmował to do wiadomości, bez kwestionowania. Nic się nie wykluczało.

Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę, kiedy tylko usłyszał głosy w Pokoju Wspólnym. Prześlizgnął się koło Rona w ostatniej chwili, odczuwając nikłe wyrzuty sumienia, że nie może zabrać przyjaciela z sobą. Musieli porozmawiać ze Snape'em zanim wtajemniczy kogokolwiek. Lucjusz nie obiecał, że nie użyje informacji przeciwko nim, ale Harry odnosił wrażenie, że mężczyzna wolał to zachować jako swoją kartę, a nie ogólnodostępny fakt. Nie chciał zresztą śmierci Snape'a. O tym Harry był dziwnie przekonany. I mógł ufać zarówno temu jak i niechęci Malfoya do dzielenia się czymkolwiek.

Drzwi do komnat Snape'a uchyliły się, kiedy tylko próbował zapukać. Profesor siedział z szklanką Ognistej w dłoni na fotelu naprzeciwko wejścia i spoglądał na niego chmurnie, chociaż Harry nadal nie zdjął peleryny. Mężczyzna jednak nawet nie drgnął, kiedy drzwi bezdźwięcznie zamknęły się za nim.

Harry przysiadł na kanapie, przewieszając pelerynę przez poręcz i zaczął nerwowo stukać palcem w udo. Snape nadal milczał i nie po raz pierwszy Lucjusz miał rację. Słowa dawały komfort, ponieważ wiedział czego się spodziewać. Jedyna metoda na nieujawnienie niczego to bezwzględne milczenie, a w tym Snape był mistrzem.

\- Wywindujesz Lucjusza na wyżyny – poinformował go nagle mężczyzna.

\- Co? – zdziwił się.

\- Lucjusz będzie nie tylko najbardziej zaufanym członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Stanie się dla Czarnego Pana wszystkim – wyjaśnił Snape. – Jeśli będę chciał, aby Pan mi uwierzył, ktoś będzie musiał mnie poprzeć. Lucjusz wykorzysta tę sytuację bez skrupułów – rzucił i wziął kolejny łyk.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, ale Snape spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy, jakby jego cisza nie była tym, czego się spodziewał.

\- Co dokładnie robicie w czasie, w którym was nie mam na oku? Nie protestujesz? Czekałem na krzyki o śmierciożercach, których powinien pokonać cudowny Dyrektor. Albo dzielni aurorzy – podjął Snape, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

Harry zdrętwiał początkowo, ale profesor o nic go nie oskarżał. Faktycznie jeszcze niedawno wściekłby się, że Lucjusz wykorzysta nawet jego dobrą wolę, ale teraz to wydawało się to i tak całkiem oczywiste. Ktokolwiek znał Malfoya, zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna odnajdywał się w każdej sytuacji.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co z tego będzie miał – odparł całkiem szczerze. – To i tak nie ma wpływu na nas, prawda? – spytał wprost.

Snape zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Jeśli osiągniemy cel, tyle nam wystarczy – dodał.

Snape prychnął.

\- Harry Potter mówi mi o osiąganiu celów – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby to zdanie obrażało go personalnie.

Jakby sama myśl była kuriozalna.

Harry nie dał się jednak złapać tym razem na przynętę. Spojrzał na mężczyznę spokojnie, czekając na jego kolejne słowa.

\- Spytałbym od kiedy masz mózg, ale to obraża nas obu. Spytałbym od kiedy go używasz, ale tym razem obrażałbym swoje zdolności obserwatorskie – podjął Snape. – Jak chcesz to rozegrać? – zainteresował się.

\- Powiem dyrektorowi, że muszę zostać w ten weekend, bo chcę dokonać koniecznych zakupów. Powiem, że wybieranie szpady jest jak wybieranie różdżki. Muszę być przy tym obecny – odparł Harry.

\- Chcesz uprzedzić ich obu – podsumował Snape.

\- I będę udawał, że moja rozmowa z _Prorokiem Codziennym_ to czysty przypadek – dodał.

Snape nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem, ale rzadko bywał. Harry jego milczenie i tak zaczynał uznawać za dobrą monetę dla siebie.

\- Dumbledore uzna, że coś się dzieje podejrzanego – poinformował go profesor. – Będzie zapraszał cię na herbatki i rozmawiał z tobą o Lucjusz. Nie powie tego wprost, ale będzie miał na ciebie oko. Jeśli dojdzie do wniosku, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego, nie wyrwiesz się już ze szkoły. Wiesz czym ryzykujesz? – spytał wprost.

\- A woli pan spotkanie z Veritaserum? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- To co wolę, a czego nie, to moja sprawa. Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę z konsekwencji? – rzucił Snape, marszcząc brwi. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo będziesz obserwowany? Jeden zły ruch i sam zostaniesz napojony eliksirem, aby mogli przekonać się na ile jeszcze jesteś Harrym Potterem.

\- Lucjusz nie użył na mnie Niewybaczalnego – prychnął Harry.

\- Ale nauczył cię myśleć, a to jeszcze gorzej. W pewnym kręgach lepiej, żebyś był martwy – powiedział Snape sucho. – I jeśli sądzisz, że chroniąc mnie przed Ministerstwem, rozwiążesz wszystkie moje problemy, grubo się mylisz. W przyrodzie panuje równowaga. Wraz z pozycją wśród zwolenników Czarnego Pana, zacznę tracić w oczach Dumbledore'a. Obaj będziemy pod obserwacją i te wieczorne treningi zakończą się – rzucił Snape.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, ponieważ nie tego się akurat spodziewał. Snape miał rację, ale to wydawało się eskalowaniem problemu, który tak naprawdę jeszcze nawet nie istniał. Wyglądało jednak na to, że profesor naprawdę rozważał przyjęcie jego propozycji. Harry zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie innego rozwiązania sytuacji. Snape zawsze mógł uciec albo pozwolić Lucjuszowi siebie ukryć, ale to wydawało mu się jakoś nieprawdopodobne. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jeśli miałby myśleć jak Ślizgon, to było najlepsze wyjście. Gdyby Snape wycofał się z tej wojny, nie ucierpiałby. Nie byłby obserwowany przez nikogo. Voldemort nie zagrażałby mu.

\- Dlaczego pan nie wyjedzie? – spytał wprost, czysto dla własnej ciekawości.

Snape wziął kolejny łyk Ognistej i podniósł się z fotela, robiąc kilka nerwowych krótkich kroków po pomieszczeniu, dopóki się nie zatrzymał przy jednej z półek. Harry nie bardzo wiedział co ma myśleć o tym jak oczy mężczyzny zaczęły błyszczeć w półmroku. Była tam siła i zdecydowanie, którego nie dostrzegał znowuż, aż tak często. Snape przeważnie wydawał się bardziej bierny. Poza tym chwilami, kiedy rozmawiał z dyrektorem.

\- Kto cię wtedy będzie uczył? – spytał mężczyzna, zaskakując go.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak wiele dawały mu treningi z profesorem. Snape zawsze sporo ryzykował dla Jasnej Strony, ale nie traktował tego personalnie. Starał się odsuwać tę myśl od siebie, że wszystkie te razy, kiedy Voldemort szalał, Snape obrywał dla niego i przez niego. Teraz jednak jakoś nie mógł już z tym walczyć. I chociaż trochę się do siebie wcześniej zbliżyli – nadal to trochę go zszokowało.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał.

\- Nie musisz – odparł Snape. – To jest coś, co postanowiłem zrobić. Moje powody nie mają znaczenia. Jedyne co ma znaczenie to to, czy wiesz jakie konsekwencje poniesiesz, kiedy udzielisz tego wywiadu. Chcesz być szermierzem. Widziałem jak cię to cieszy i widzę jakie osiągasz wyniki w krótkim czasie. Lucjusz zawsze miał dobre oko. W to nie wątpiłem. Jeśli jednak Dumbledore uzna, że należy cię odciąć…

\- Nie pozwolę na to – powiedział tak po prostu.

\- Zamierzasz uciec z Hogwartu? Myślisz, że Wieczysta Przysięga będzie cię chroniła, kiedy zerwiesz kontakty z dyrektorem i wrócisz po nauki do Lucjusza? – spytał Snape.

\- Lucjusz chce, aby świat wiedział, iż byłem jego uczniem. Nie skrzywdzi mnie dopóki będzie mnie uczył – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym nie muszę uciekać ze szkoły. Dumbledore nie ma prawa zabronić mi czegokolwiek. Nie znam członków Zakonu, ale oni walczą teraz, ponieważ sądzą, że jestem Wybrańcem. Dyrektor nie zaryzykuje straty kogoś takiego.

\- A nie stracił cię już teraz? – spytał wprost Snape.

\- Może nie miał mnie tak naprawdę nigdy – odparł Harry. – Jest pan zaniepokojony, co rozumiem. Lucjusz jednak nie przeciągnie mnie na swoją stronę. Jest draniem. Jest śmierciożercą. Zabijał ludzi – wymienił jednym tchem.

\- Jest twoim mistrzem – wtrącił Snape sucho.

\- To porozumienie na zupełnie innej płaszczyźnie – wyjaśnił.

\- I zabijesz go, jeśli stanie ci na drodze? – spytał Snape wprost.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- To nie jest mój dylemat. Lucjusz jest nadal zbyt dobry, żebym miał szansę go pokonać – przyznał bez żenady. – Może walka będzie trwała kilka sekund dłużej. Jeśli nikt nie trafi w środek jego pleców zbłąkaną klątwą, będę martwy, zanim przypomnę sobie jak trzyma się szpadę – dodał.

Snape nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Ani zaniepokojony.

\- Lucjusz jest… - zaczął i urwał. – Mam swoje priorytety. I nie jestem niczyim Harrym Potterem – dodał prostując się lekko.

Snape skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Jeśli jest pan ze mną. Ja jestem z panem – powiedział całkiem szczerze i profesor dopił do dna alkohol, zanim przetarł swoją zmęczoną twarz.

ooo

Lojalność była śmieszną sprawą. Ron nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry wiele przed nimi ukrywał, bo nie miał wyjścia. Hermiona wydawała się wręcz z niego dumna, że tak wiele pracy wykonał zupełnie sam. Nie rozmawiali o Lucjuszu, ale powiedział im, iż Snape został sam, co było ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia dla Rona. Jednak nawet Weasley musiał zgodzić się z tym, że nie mogli dopuścić do przesłuchania profesora przez aurorów. Snape był podwójnym szpiegiem i dostarczał im informacji. Wiedział, że Harry posiadał połączenie z Voldemortem. To nie mogło wyjść poza wąską grupę jego przyjaciół.

\- Chcesz udzielić wywiadu _Prorokowi Codziennemu_? – spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem.

\- Raczej nie mogę stawić się w Ministerstwie i żądać rozmowy z Ministrem – odparł.

\- Tata raczej by tego nie załatwił – przyznał jego przyjaciel. – Ale naprawdę _Prorok Codzienny?_ – spytał, jakby go to bolało.

I Harry też żywił do tej gazety niechęć, ale to tego szmatławca czytało czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Snape jeszcze tego wieczora miał pojawić się na spotkaniu z Voldemortem i wyjawić jak wielki wpływ miał na niego. Harry musiał działać jak najszybciej, aby poprzeć słowa profesora czynami. Nie wiedzieli też kiedy aurorzy pojawią się w zamku. Snape na razie usłyszał same pogłoski o przesłuchaniach, ale wysłannicy Ministerstwa zabierali wszystkich do swojej siedziby znienacka, aby nie mogli przygotować odpowiedzi, co miało sens. Harry jednak nie był zbyt zadowolony z faktu, że nie znali dokładnej daty. To wiele ułatwiłoby. Rita pewnie zgodziłaby się nawet na włamanie do szkoły w zamian za wyłączność. Ona jedna nie miała skrupułów.

\- Czego dokładnie uczy cię Snape? – spytał Ron wprost.

\- Czaruję lewą ręką – odparł.

Oczy Rona zrobiły się okrągłe jak talerze. Był wyjątkowo dumny, że faktycznie wychodziło mu to coraz lepiej. Kiedy w Pokoju Wspólnym próbował zaklęć z książek od Lucjusza, udawało mu się raz za razem. Jego tarcze też były coraz silniejsze, kiedy w walce musiał się bronić przed magią. Malfoy jeszcze nie wprowadzał tego elementu na stałe, ale to miało się stać lada chwila.

\- Co chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek zacznie mnie uważać znowu za wariata, poświadczcie za mnie – poprosił jedynie.

Ron zaśmiał się cierpko.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy ratowali Snape'a. Jeszcze sam nie uwierzyłem, że jesteś normalny. Daj mi ze dwa dni – rzucił jego przyjaciel.


	38. Manipulacje

_Ciemno w tym państwie, gdzie łotry na świeczniku. ._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Snape przestał pojawiać się na wspólnych posiłkach, ale ponieważ mężczyzna uprzedził, że to jego prywatny protest przeciwko Dumbledore'owi, który miał w zwyczaju odnawiać od czasu do czasu, chociaż nie przyniósł nigdy skutku – Harry niespecjalnie się martwił. Zresztą gdyby w Hogwarcie pojawili się aurorzy, zapewne wiadomość ta obiegłaby szkołę lotem błyskawicy. Snape w odróżnieniu od Hagrida nie mieszkał na skraju lasu, więc i aresztowanie go nie mogło obyć się po cichu.

Hermiona nie wydawała się szczęśliwa, kiedy własnoręcznie sporządzała notatkę dla Rity w ten sposób, aby nie udało się wykryć nadawcy nawet po charakterze pisma czy resztkach magii. Mieli kilka dni na przygotowania, więc spędzała każdą wolną chwilę nad tym, aby zatrzeć za sobą wszelkie ślady. Był pod ogromnym wrażeniem jej wiedzy, bo nie spodziewał się, że czarodziejscy aurorzy również opracowali metody wykrywania sprawców dość podobne do mugolskiej kryminalistyki.

Nie wiedział czy ten cały trud miał się na coś zdać. W końcu wyłącznie informowali Ritę, gdzie będzie w sobotę, ale nigdy nie wiadomo było kto patrzy. I w jakim celu.

Odnosił wrażenie, że wrócił do tego co było. Przesiadywali teraz wspólnie o wiele dłużej w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ich domownicy musieli zauważyć, że coś znowu się święci, bo w Gryffindorze panowała dość specyficzna atmosfera oczekiwania. Może sądzili, że znowu ich trójka wyśledziła jakiegoś potwora z zamierzchłych czasów, chociaż to było śmieszne. Musiała istnieć ograniczona liczba takich stworzeń. I wątpił, aby cokolwiek wytrzymało z bazyliszkiem przez tyle lat.

\- Mogę ci pomóc w pojedynkach – zaproponował mu Ron pewnego wieczora, kiedy Harry wybierał się do Pokoju Życzeń.

Szpada zostawała tam na stałe. O wiele trudniej byłoby ją ukryć w dormitorium niż eliksiry.

\- To jest coś, co muszę zrobić sam – poinformował przyjaciela, rozciągając się lekko.

Ron jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował jego ruchy, jakby widział coś podobnego po raz pierwszy. Mugole uprawiali jogging czy inne sporty, ale czarodzieje prócz quidditcha wydawali się znać jedynie szachy. Jakimś cudem jednak zachowywali się w dobrym zdrowiu, czego Harry nie rozumiał. Może jedzenie przygotowane za pomocą czarów posiadało mniej kalorii. To nawet miałoby sens, odkąd mugole walczyli z tym za pomocą chemii i naprawdę modlili się o magię każdego dnia, kiedy stawali na wadze. Ciotka Petunia była naturalnie szczupła, ale wuj Vernon i Dudley zaczynali mieć problemy z nadwagą.

\- Snape uczy cię czarowania lewą ręką? – upewnił się Ron.

\- To coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Czaruję lewą ręką, aby mieć wolną prawą – rzucił, poprawiając szkolną szatę, która skutecznie zasłaniała jedną z tych diabelnie wygodnych koszul, które dostał od Lucjusza.

Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego jak dobrze na nim leżały. Nie był pewien czy to czyniło z niego hedonistę, ale nie planował robienia sobie autoanalizy. Gdyby coś było z nim nie tak – Snape pierwszy zareagowałby, pewnie siłą sprowadzając go do parteru. Albo do pionu.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby jego mózg nareszcie znalazł powiązanie, którego od dawna szukał.

\- Szermierka – rzucił jego przyjaciel krótko. – Ojciec mówił, że dawniej w Hogwarcie był klub i…

\- Pewnie nadal jest – westchnął Harry. - Ale to klub Ślizgonów – uściślił. – Ja uczę się na własną rękę. Na wszelki wypadek, gdybyśmy mieli stoczyć walkę tego typu.

\- To nawet logiczne. Sam Wiesz Kto ma świra na punkcie czystokrwistości. Ale tata nigdy nie lubił pojedynków – poinformował go Ron całkiem poważnie.

\- Pan Weasley nie lubi przemocy – westchnął Harry. – Powiedz mi jak bez przemocy wygramy wojnę – dodał ostrożnie.

Ron jednak nawet się nie zawahał, kiedy skinął twierdząco głową, jakby myślał o tym sam już od dawna.

ooo

Snape czekał na niego następnego wieczora jak zawsze, kiedy mieli wspólnie ćwiczyć. Zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, że uczenie się kolejnych zaklęć było dziecinnie proste. Inkantacje łączyły się w grupy, kiedy używał silniejszych czarów. Takich bardziej skomplikowanych i intencyjnych. Jak wodne i lodowe tarcze przeciwko klątwom ogniowym. Zwykłe _Protego_ chroniło jedynie przed czystą magią. Tarcza składała się głównie z woli i powietrza, co doszło do niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy Snape rzucił w niego klątwą tworzącą kule ognia. Harry ze zdumieniem obserwował jak te przedostały się przez jego tarczę i mknęły prosto na niego. Nie sięgnęły jednak celu, bo Snape zakończył czar krótkim, szybkim i skutecznym _Finite_ , które pewnie uratowało mu skórę – dosłownie. Nie miał na sobie nawet szkolnej szaty, która mogłaby się zająć ogniem, dając mu cenne sekundy.

Nie miał pojęcia, co będą robili dzisiejszego wieczora, ale mężczyzna wskazał bez słów na kolejny stos książek. Harry chował w kufrze kilka podobnych tomów i nawet Hermiona była zaskoczona, kiedy usłyszała jak wiele i jak szybko zapamiętał. Samo wkuwanie na pamięć zaklęć było bezsensowne, a coś takiego robili na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią każdego roku. Inkantacja zmieniała się, kiedy wypowiadało się czar w pośpiechu i czasem pod wpływem silnych emocji. Nie chodziło też przeważnie o zwykłe słowa, ale o zrozumienie ich znaczenia. Język łaciński traktował to bowiem dość luźno i szeroko zarazem. Ten sam wyraz znaczył czasami kilka różnych rzeczy i to wyjaśniało dlaczego Transmutacja na pierwszym roku była drogą przez mękę. Nie mógł się należycie skupić i sądził, że słowa same za niego zdecydują.

Tymczasem chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o jego wolę. Jego świadomość. Jego wyobraźnię.

\- Pott… Harry? – rzucił Snape chłodno. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego stoisz na środku mojego salonu jak idiota?

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie oferując żadnego wyjaśnienia. Każde byłoby tylko zaproszeniem do kpin.

\- Walczymy? – spytał wprost.

Snape nawet nie drgnął, ale na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś dziwnego.

\- Jeśli udzielisz wywiadu _Prorokowi Codziennemu_ wielu ludzi będzie chciało na mnie naciskać – powiedział mężczyzna.

To nie było nic zaskakującego. Nic, czego nie przewidziałby. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Snape nagle mówił o oczywistościach.

\- Lucjusz w przypływie nudy zapewne próbował już to zrobić. Jest niewielu ludzi, których zdanie mnie obchodzi – ciągnął dalej Snape. – Twoje zdanie mnie nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi mnie co myśli Dumbledore. Lucjusz jak sam wiesz to całkiem inny rodzaj… jakkolwiek byś go nie uznał. Lucjusza obchodzi tylko to co on myśli o kimś, zatem nikt nie zmieni jego zdania o kimkolwiek. Może dlatego zaprzyjaźnienie się z nim jest tak łatwe. Paradoksalnie – westchnął Snape.

Harry nie był do końca pewien czy nadążał.

\- Naciski, szantaże i próby manipulacji – podjął Snape, podnosząc się nagle z kanapy. – Jeśli ktokolwiek przyjdzie do mnie i zacznie twierdzić, iż przeprowadzi z tobą rozmowę, po której sam odprowadzisz mnie do Azkabanu. Roześmieję się mu w twarz – poinformował go Snape spokojnie. – Nie dlatego, że nie będzie miał wiele do powiedzenia. Dlatego, że ufam, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę kim jestem. I to przesłuchanie, które czeka na mnie jest spóźnione o dobre dwadzieścia lat – dodał Snape.

\- Nie zamierzam wierzyć kłamstwom – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie kłamstwami się przejmuję, ale prawdą – powiedział Snape, patrząc na niego tak intensywnie, że Harry miał ochotę się schować jak za starych dobrych czasów. – Zaproponowałem ci przejrzenie moich wspomnień kilkanaście dni temu. Nadal znajdują się w myślodsiewnej. Masz dostęp do moich kwater. Jeśli zatem cokolwiek usłyszysz i będziesz chciał to sprawdzić, możesz to zrobić kiedy mnie tutaj nie będzie.

\- Albo mógłbym spytać jak normalny człowiek – stwierdził Harry.

Snape zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Lucjusz cię nie uczył, że wiara cudzym słowom to idiotyzm? – spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.

\- Jest pan legilimentą. Te wspomnienia będą równie prawdziwe jak pańskie słowa. I jeśli nie wierzy pan cudzym słowom… Dlaczego wierzy pan mnie? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Ponieważ jesteś… - zaczął Snape i urwał. – Miałem powiedzieć, że Gryfonem, ale obaj wiemy, że nie w tym rzecz. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, jednak jesteś tym, co myśli o tobie Dumbledore. Jesteś jego Złotym Chłopcem. Może będziesz nim na swoich własnych warunkach, ale to dopiero pokaże i zweryfikuje czas.

\- Dyrektor mnie nie zna – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie.

\- Podejrzewam, że ja też cię nie znam. I Lucjusz również, chociaż lubi udawać, że jest inaczej – stwierdził Snape. – Sądzę, że to bezpieczniejsze niż gdyby mieli cię znać wszyscy.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się prezentu od Lucjusza, ale piątkowy ranek zaskoczył go niewielką paczką pozostawioną na jego łóżku. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym co jest w środku. Chociaż wiele rozmawiali z Ronem i Hermioną, żadne nadal nie wiedziało, że spędzał tak wiele czasu z Malfoyem. Zatajanie tego weszło mu w nawyk. Nie chciał, aby potem podczas bitwy jego przyjaciele jakkolwiek inaczej się zachowywali. Nic się tak naprawdę nie zmieniło. Snape miał tę świadomość i chyba trochę mu ulżyło, że Harry również to rozumiał.

Prezent jednak leżał na jego łóżku, więc podniósł niewielki pakunek i rozdarł papier, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że trzyma w dłoniach małą ozdobną skrzynkę, która wyglądała na starą. Magia połaskotała jego dłoń i wieczko odskoczyło ujawniając swoją zawartość. Niemal liczył na kolejne porcje eliksirów, ale w środku znajdowały się dwie bransolety i krótki liścik.

 _Harry,_

 _ponieważ tak łatwo powierzasz mi życie nie tylko swoje, ale również naszego wspólnego czarodzieja, sądzę, że odnajdziesz przyjemność w poddawaniu się mojej woli w całkiem innych okolicznościach. Bransolety są zaklęte tak, że moja magia będzie kontrolowała je zgodnie z moimi fantazjami._

 _Ten kuferek po tym jak zapamiętał twoją sygnaturę, otworzy się tylko dla ciebie._

Spojrzał na bransolety o wiele bardziej podejrzliwie, ale połyskiwały wyglądając tak niewinnie, że przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia co Lucjusz miał na myśli, dopóki nie wyobraził sobie ich na swoich nadgarstkach. I wtedy to nabierało zupełnie innego kontekstu. Lucjusz najczęściej i tak kontrolował go w łóżku, ale nigdy nie był skrępowany. I liny jakoś nie pasowały mu do Malfoya. Lucjusz uwielbiał magię i bransolety zapewne były odpowiedzią na jego fantazje. Harry nie potrafił nie myśleć o szpadzie mężczyzny na swojej skórze. I dreszczyku, który zawsze temu towarzyszył. Jakoś zawsze jednak wiedział, kiedy ten dotyk był seksualny, a kiedy należało się bronić i uciekać. Przeważnie zaczynali od pojedynku, który przegrywał. Chociaż naprawdę poczynił postępy i na jego przedramionach były nacięcia od ostrza Lucjusza, które powstały, gdy zaskakiwał swojego przeciwnika. Piekły jak diabli i miały zostać blizny. Już kilka jasnych linii pojawiało się na jego skórze, znacząc go permanentnie. I nie potrafił nie czuć dumy. To na pewno nie było normalne. Ludzie nie cieszyli się, kiedy zostawali ranni, ale to był symbol jego postępu. Dlatego nie rozmawiali z Ronem na temat szermierki. Weasley nie zrozumiałby. Tak jak Harry nie pojmował tego do końca. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale to uczucie było po prostu mieszanką emocji, które kłębiły się w nim od dawna. I chociaż nic nie było jasne i klarowne, ta sprzeczność istniała w nim na tyle długo, że chyba czas było się z tym pogodzić. Może te prywatne kodeksy, które w sobie nosili, odróżniały ich od całej reszty społeczeństwa, dla których wymachiwanie szpadą nie było sztuką.

Nie było życiem.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj nieobecny – stwierdził Ron, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. – Wiesz, że jeśli masz wątpliwości, możesz zawsze się wycofać. Snape i tak zasługuje…

\- Tak – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Pewnie tak. A może nie. Nie wiem czy ja powinienem o tym decydować. Pomógł mi jednak, kiedy nikt inny tego nie zrobił. I nadal mi pomaga. Jeśli go nie będzie, jeśli go zabiorą, a potem po przesłuchaniu wtrącą do Azkabanu albo będzie musiał uciekać, nie będę miał z kim ćwiczyć.

Ron spojrzał na niego z wątpliwościami wypisanymi na twarzy.

\- Nie, stary. Naprawdę gdybyś był mi w stanie pomóc, zwróciłbym się do ciebie, ale obaj wiemy, że Snape jest twardym sukinkotem – rzucił.

Ron wydawał się zszokowany jego słownictwem i faktycznie nie przypominał sobie czy kiedykolwiek przeklinał. Tylko, że jedynie to określenie pasowało do Snape'a. I pewnie mistrz eliksirów nawet nie obraziłby się za to, ponieważ wiedziałby doskonale co Harry chciał przez to powiedzieć. Jeśli on był dokładnie tym, co Dumbledore o nim myślał, zaczynało do niego docierać, że tak właściwie niewiele sam mylił się w stosunku do Snape'a. Mężczyzna w końcu był śmierciożercą. To był czysty fakt. A za nim pojawiały się kolejne jak lista przestępstw, których się Snape dopuścił. Za które nigdy nie został ukarany. Nie do Harry'ego jednak należało ocenianie tego, co działo się w przeszłości. Może Snape nie miał nawet na to wpływu tak jak Harry nie miał możliwości zdecydowania o sobie od pierwszych chwil życia.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował się mi pomóc – podjął. – I robi to. Potrafię tak wiele, że jestem sam zaskoczony. To nie jest poziom Obrony Przed Czarną Magią Hogwartu. Może Hermiona znałaby zaklęcia, które zaskoczyłyby mnie, ale obaj wiemy, że najsłabiej z nas czaruje – westchnął.

Ron nie wydawał się przekonany jak zawsze, kiedy chodziło Snape'a. I Harry też nie był początkowo, ponieważ to nie było takie łatwe. Przez kilka lat próbował udowodnić dyrektorowi, że Snape jest śmierciożercą i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć o tym przez cały czas. A teraz, kiedy do niego samego dotarło znaczenie tego słowa – zaczął przyjmować to do wiadomości jako coś normalnego. Było wiele etykietek, które przyczepiono ludziom i to nie sprawiało, że stawali się jednowymiarowi.

Snape był śmierciożercą. Snape był szpiegiem. Snape nie był nawet po Jasnej Stronie w tej wojnie. Jednak miał jakąś dziwną pewność, że siedzieli w tym obaj.


	39. Wywiad

_Ludzie są jak rzeki._

Wo da we wszys tkich jed na kowa, ale rze ka może być wąska, bys tra, sze roka, spo koj na, le niwa, ciem na, mętna, czys ta. Tak sa mo jest z ludźmi.

 _Lew Tołstoj_

Dumbledore wydawał się zaskoczony jego wizytą i Harry omijałby dyrektora szerokim łukiem, gdyby miał inną możliwość. Musiał jednak spotkać się z mężczyzną przed weekendowym wyjściem do Hogsmeade, zanim wybuchnie piekło. Snape uważał również, że to dobre posunięcie, więc usiadł na jednym z krzeseł w gabinecie dyrektora i uprzejmie odmówił herbaty. Oraz cytrynowych dropsów.

\- Co cię sprowadza, drogi chłopcze? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- Uhm – zaczął Harry niepewnie. – Wiem, że normalnie w weekendy jestem wie pan u kogo, robiąc co – rzucił, starając się uśmiechnąć. – Ale muszę kupić książki i kilka rzeczy, które są mi potrzebne do nauki. Malfoy zgodził się ze mną, że w ten weekend się nie spotkamy. Będę oczywiście starał się ćwiczyć sam w zamku – dodał pospiesznie, chociaż nie planował ujawniać, że przetrzymywał w Hogwarcie szpadę.

Im mniej wiedział dyrektor, tym lepiej było dla nich. Liczył, że Dumbledore jak zawsze uzna, że pewnie będzie się lenił, korzystając z wolnego. Prawdę powiedziawszy pojęcia nie miał, co miałby robić w Hogsmeade. Lucjusz przysyłał mu prezenty i teraz nie potrzebował nawet nowych ubrań. Mógł tylko czekać na minę ciotki Petunii, kiedy dostrzeże drogie materiały, z których zrobiono jego koszule i spodnie. Mugole nie posiadali podobnych.

Planował włóczyć się po Hogsmeade po prostu blisko Snape'a. Ron i Hermiona mieli stanowić dla niego doskonała przykrywkę. Przecież zawsze wszędzie chodzili razem i chociaż tak nie było przez ostatnich kilka tygodni – nikt nie wydawał się zauważać tego. Może zakładano, że przesiadywał z Hermioną w bibliotece.

\- Coś konkretnego? Masz tytuły ksiąg? – spytał Dumbledore ciekawie.

Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Gdzieś mam zapisane – skłamał, czerwieniąc się lekko.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pełnej troski i zmartwienia. Harry doskonale to znał.

\- A twoje sny? – spytał dyrektor.

\- Nie powtórzyły się – odparł. – Nie wie pan co tak go rozgniewało? – zainteresował się.

I miał wrażenie, że nie usłyszy prawdy. Dumledore w końcu nigdy mu o niczym nie mówił. Nie było powodu, aby to się miało nagle zmienić.

\- Nie, niestety – westchnął dyrektor.

I mężczyzna nadal na niego patrzył, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Harry jadał pięć posiłków tygodniowo z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, nic nie było w stanie go poruszyć. Nie był nawet świadom jak bardzo się zmienił, dopóki Dumbledore nie zaczął spoglądać na niego badawczo, a on nie rozluźnił wszystkich mięśni twarzy, aby pokazać po sobie jak najmniej. Lucjusz przeważnie spinał się, dlatego jego rysy wydawały się tak ostre i kanciaste. Linie mięśni wzdłuż szczęki po prostu były tak bardzo widoczne. Odkrył to paradoksalnie wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna odprężył się przy nim pierwszy raz.

I pewnie nie powinien myśleć o seksie w gabinecie dyrektora.

\- Jak lekcje z Lucjuszem? Robisz postępy? – spytał Dumbledore i to wcale nie było tak delikatne.

Albo Harry wcześniej nie rozumiał znaczenia tych bezpośrednich pytań. Może dyrektor zawsze rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób, obserwując go badawczo. Umykały mu jednak słowa, znaczenia i spojrzenia. Do niedawna nic nie miało drugiego dna, ale z każdym dniem zdawał sobie coraz bardziej sprawę jak ślepy był.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze dobry – powiedział ostrożnie, a potem spojrzał wymownie na swoje poranione ręce.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był zadowolony z tego co widzi.

\- Potrzebuję dużo praktyki, ale Malfoy… - westchnął. – Jest dobrym nauczycielem.

\- Wiesz, że jest śmierciożercą – rzucił Dumbledore.

Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Widziałem w moich wizjach jak zabijał ludzi – przypomniał mu Harry. – Malfoy jest draniem – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Dumbledore wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą uwagą. Harry miał ochotę dodać, że stanowił też dupka klasy A, ale to nie były słowa, które się kierowało do dyrektora własnej szkoły.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z profesorem Snape'em – rzucił nagle Dumbledore, biorąc go kompletnie z zaskoczenia.

Harry zawahał się, bo nie znał dobrej odpowiedzi jakiej powinien udzielić.

\- Profesor Snape jest… - urwał. – Mogłem się pomylić w stosunku do niego. Sporo mi pomaga teraz, ale Ron dalej go nienawidzi. Wiem, że byliśmy dziecinni na pierwszym roku z tymi podejrzeniami…

\- I na drugim oraz na trzecim – podrzucił mu Dumbledore.

Harry poczuł, że rumieniec na jego policzkach staje się tylko głębszy. Faktycznie prześladowali Snape'a przez lata, ale wtedy sądzili, że mieli ku temu powody. Dumbledore nigdy nie dał im żadnych argumentów, aby przestali nienawidzić mężczyzny. I może to było ukartowane od samego początku. Wszyscy nienawidzili Snape'a, więc profesor nie miał nikogo do kogo mógłby się zwrócić. Pozostawał mu jedynie Dumbledore. To musiało być wygodne.

\- Tak, trochę to trwało – przyznał, czując się zakłopotanym.

I ta emocja nadal mu towarzyszyła, kiedy myślał o tym co Snape dla niego zrobił.

\- Co myślisz teraz o profesorze? – spytał dyrektor.

\- Mógłby odbierać nam mniej punktów, skoro już nie skaczemy sobie do gardeł – odparł.

Kąciki ust Dumbledore'a drgnęły.

\- Chyba za bardzo to lubi – odparł dyrektor.

\- Tak, pewnie ma pan rację – przyznał i westchnął.

Hermionie czasem naprawdę należała się nagroda za doskonałe eliksiry, które warzyła podczas każdych zajęć. Snape jednak był nieubłagany. Zresztą cóż znaczyło kilka punktów w stosunku do żyć, które mężczyzna ratował?

\- Chyba już pójdę – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście, drogi chłopcze. Wyśpij się – powiedział Dumbledore.

Harry podniósł się pospiesznie z krzesła, ale zanim zdążył nacisnąć klamkę, dyrektor odchrząknął znacząco.

\- I, drogi chłopcze, gdybyś miał jakieś problemy, zawsze możesz porozmawiać ze mną – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

Harry jakoś wątpił, aby mogli nad jego trudnościami pogadać nad filiżanką herbaty. Nie wierzył w to, że nie żałowałby tego później.

ooo

Prawie wychodził z siebie, kiedy zmierzali do Hogsmeade. Dziwnie czuł się już rano, kiedy wstał i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zobaczy Lucjusza. Rozmowy z Ronem i Hermioną były miłe, ale to była całkiem inna jakość konwersacji. Przy Malfoyu czuł, jakby rzucano mu wyzwanie w każdej minucie jego życia i chyba zdążył się już uzależnić od adrenaliny, która buzowała w jego żyłach.

O poranku poszedł pobiegać na hogwarckie błonia i zamiast wrócić na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, został w Pokoju Życzeń, żeby poprzecinać powietrze, wyobrażając sobie, że to prawdziwa walka. Nadal nie pokrył szpady truciznami, ale ta broń, którą miał obecnie w dłoni, nie została wybrana przez niego. Wyobrażenie jakie Lucjusz o nim miał, mogło szybko przeistoczyć się w coś zgoła innego. I czekał aż będzie na nowym etapie ich nauki, gdzie granica pomiędzy mistrzem i uczniem zatrze się.

Treningi ze Snape'em wiele mu dawały. Jego postępy ze ślimaczych stały się nagle żółwie i to pewnie nie pocieszyłoby wielu. Harry zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że chociaż Lucjusz tego nie komentował – był pod wrażeniem. Może mężczyzna sądził, że to jego wrodzony talent pozwalał mu na opanowanie niektórych elementów tak szybko, ale to tylko ciężka praca, od której Harry nie stronił. Nie teraz, kiedy jego szpada śpiewała, przecinając przestrzeń wokół. Kiedy czuł się tak, jakby się unosił. I całe jego ciało było żywe jak nigdy.

Nie wątpił, że nikt go nie zrozumie. To było trochę jak quidditch, tylko o wiele lepsze. O meczach nie myślał w każdej chwili swojego dnia. Nie szukał miotły palcami, kiedy stał w swoim dormitorium i przygotowywał się do snu. Dźwięk w jego uszach, który pobudzał go do działania – to był śpiew wiatru, ale w o wiele wyższej tonacji. Nazwałby go z powodzeniem jękiem.

Hermiona spoglądała na niego wyraźnie zmartwiona, kiedy dochodzili do wioski we względnym milczeniu.

\- Nie zjadłeś śniadania – przypomniała mu.

\- To nerwy – przyznał.

Snape szedł kilka kroków za nimi. Nie oglądał się, ale był dziwnie świadom obecności mężczyzny. W zasadzie, kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym teraz – wiedział gdzie są wszyscy jego koledzy. Lucjusz twierdził, że podczas walki będzie instynktownie wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwo, ale sądził, że to tylko taki zwrot. Kiedy ich ostrza spotykały się ze sobą i ruszał się tak szybko, że jego oczy nie nadążyły, jego ciało bardziej wychwytywało to, co działo się wokół. I może miało mu to tak już pozostać. Zawsze był dobry w instynktownych reakcjach. W końcu łapanie znicza polegało w dużej mierze na szybkości działania i szczęściu, którego mu nie brakowało.

Draco Malfoy minął ich, śmiejąc się ze swoimi kolegami. Nie zwrócił na nich nawet najmniejszej uwagi i pewnie powinien się poczuć urażony. W końcu oficjalnie stanowili swoich największych naturalnych wrogów na terenie szkoły. Harry'ego jak nigdy uderzyło, że sypiał z ojcem Draco. I pojęcia nie miał czy dla któregoś z nich to nie było obraźliwe. Malfoya juniora zapewne szlag by trafił, gdyby się dowiedział. I czy Draco był świadom, że Lucjusz posiada wielu kochanków? Ich rodzina wydawała się tak dziwnie skonstruowana, że ponownie się zawiesił.

Hermiona uderzyła go łokciem w żebra, kiedy Snape minął ich w wejściu do wioski, przypominając im o wspólnym powrocie za kilka godzin. Harry nie wiedział gdzie idzie mężczyzna ani czy Rita już go śledzi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że czarownica pewnie od rana czatowała na nich w Hogsmeade. Nie wiedział jak nawiązać do tematu Snape'a, ale liczył, że Rita go poprowadzi. Zawsze chciała wiedzieć co myślał o śmierciożercach, zapewne spodziewając się wyznań pełnych silnych uczuć, które tak uwielbiała.

\- Powinienem kupić jakieś księgi – rzucił, bo istniało zagrożenie, że Dumbledore sprawdzi czy faktycznie go nie okłamał.

Prawdopodobieństwo było nikłe, ale wolał być pewien, że nie zostanie na niczym przyłapany.

\- Księgi? – spytał Ron. – A nie masz już dostatecznie wielu?

\- Wiedza, drogi przyjacielu, to potęga – rzucił, starając się brzmieć poważnie, ale Weasley skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. – Dodam do tego coś nowego o quidditchu – prychnął.

\- Co nowego można napisać o quidditchu? – jęknęła Hermiona. – Nie chcę wybierać z wami książek o quidditchu – dodała i zamarła.

Harry odwrócił się, dostrzegając, że Snape wchodził do jednej z księgarni w Hogsmeade, rozwiązując ich problem. Bez chwili zwłoki podążyli za mężczyzną. Snape nie chciał być widziany z nim bezpośrednio podczas pobytu w wiosce, bo przecież miał udawać niechęć do niego, tłumioną chęcią przeciągnięcia go na swoją stronę. A przynajmniej tak to nazwał Ron – cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło.

Zapewne to miało sens. Jednoczesne przyciąganie, ale nie za bardzo. Nie mogli nagle objawić się jako najlepsi przyjaciele. To byłoby dopiero podejrzane i nie chciał wylądować zamiast Snape'a w Biurze Aurorów, gdzie sprawdzano by czy nie jest pod działaniem jakiejś klątwy. Nie miał ochoty wyjawiać, że _Imperio_ na niego po prostu nie działało. To byłoby już drugie Niewybaczalne, które nie przynosiło żadnych skutków, kiedy rzucano je na niego. Może chodziło o to, że to znowu Voldemort podnosił przeciwko jemu różdżkę. Nie chciał jednak testować tej teorii.

\- Panie Potter! Panie Potter! – krzyknęła Rita, kiedy tylko wpadła między półki.

Pojęcia nie miał czy odczuwać ulgę, czy zacząć się bać.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się.

\- Panie Potter? Czy to prawda, że odsunął się pan na bok po strasznych wydarzeniach z Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Czytelnicy chcieliby wiedzieć czy to prawda, że przeszedł pan załamanie nerwowe… - zaczęła Rita i nie musiał nawet udawać w jak wielkim szoku był.

Prawie zapomniał, dlaczego tak bardzo jej nienawidził.

\- Wynocha. Przepytywanie uczniów Hogwartu jest zakazane. Dyrektor chyba wypowiedział się na ten temat dostatecznie jasno ostatnim razem – rzucił Snape, pojawiając się nagle między nimi.

Rita wydawała się tylko jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa.

\- Severus Snape, były śmierciożerca! Niektórzy mówią, że wciąż aktywnie służy pan Sam Wiesz Komu – rzuciła dziennikarka. – Czy wie pan, że Biuro Aurorów zamierza wezwać pana w ten poniedziałek na przesłuchanie? Do tej pory wszyscy podejrzani o współpracę z Sam Wiesz Kim, trafiali do Azkabanu pierwszym transportem po przesłuchaniu – poinformowała ich.

Żaden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy Snape'a, to trzeba było przyznać mężczyźnie. Harry bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że z jego ust wydostanie się nerwowy śmiech. Rita niemal natychmiast przeniosła swoją uwagę na jego osobę.

\- Co pan myśli o tym panie Potter? – spytała wprost.

\- Pan profesor jest niewinny tych oskarżeń. Wierzę w to, że nie miał nic wspólnego z tym co działo się wtedy. I nie ma również nic wspólnego z tym, co dzieje się teraz. Wraz z innymi profesorami dbają o nasze bezpieczeństwo w szkole i to tak, jakby oskarżać mnie o powiązania ze śmierciożercami – rzucił. – Jeszcze chwila, a faktycznie będą przesłuchiwać mnie.

\- Co chce pan powiedzieć panie Potter? Severus Snape jest niewinny? – rzucił Rita, ewidentnie podekscytowana.

Harry przewrócił oczami, bo najwyraźniej potrzebowała czegoś więcej. Nigdy specjalnie nie był wylewny.

\- Severus Snape jest niewinny. Jestem o tym przekonany. Ufam mu – powiedział wprost, patrząc na Snape'a, który przy ostatnim wydawał się zaskoczony. - I cieszę się, że jest moim profesorem – dodał całkiem szczerze.

Przez chwilę sądził, że Rita dostanie zaraz zawału.


	40. Nuda

_Ciem ność... kiedy wszys tko co znałeś i kochałeś zos ta je ci zab ra ne... Myślisz je dynie o swym gniewie, niena wiści, na wet o zemście... i wte dy nikt cię nie uratuje._

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

Harry spodziewał się jakiejś zmiany w zachowaniu uczniów Hogwartu, ale to było naiwne i niecierpliwe. Wrócili z Hogsmeade we względnej ciszy, bo o ile wcześniej się denerwował tym jak udzieli tego wywiadu – teraz dochodziły jeszcze kwestie następstw, które w przyszłości uderzą w nich wszystkich. Coś, czego przewidzieć nie potrafił nawet Snape, więc jego ramowy plan przeciwdziałania wszelkim szkodom wydawał się dziecinną igraszką.

Nikt nie wiedział o wywiadzie, co było całkiem logiczne, odkąd udzielił go kilka godzin wcześniej. Nawet w Hogwarcie wiadomości nie roznosiły się tak szybko, a jednak rozglądał się wokół w poszukiwaniu najmniejszych nawet odstępstw od normy. Zawsze wiedzieli, że _Prorok Codzienny_ miał kontakty ze zwolennikami Voldemorta. Dlatego tak mocno odcinał się od tego szmatławca. Im nie zależało na ujawnianiu prawdy, ale zaciemnianiu, zamazywaniu wszystkich granic pomiędzy tym co dobre i złe.

Hermiona twierdziła, że nawet artykuły tuż przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym, stawiały go w fatalnym świetle. Jako skrzywdzone przez los dziecko, niezdolne do obrony samego siebie, a co dopiero magicznego społeczeństwa. Jeśli miał się stać liderem i symbolem Jasnej Strony nie mogli sobie pozwolić na coś podobnego. Ludzie musieli w niego wierzyć, a Rita skutecznie to uniemożliwiała.

Snape wydawał się całkiem spokojny, kiedy prowadził ich wszystkich do Hogwartu. Może ktoś by się na to nabrał, ale nie Harry. Mężczyzna musiał być równie zdenerwowany co on, bo jeśli ich plan nie wypali – to mistrz eliksirów poniesie najsurowsze konsekwencje. A nie chciał, aby Lucjusz odsyłał mężczyznę w siną dal, w miejsce, w którym nikt nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

Harry mógł podziwiać złożoność ich przyjaźni, ale Snape był dla niego kimś ważnym. Nie chodziło już nawet o treningi i sam fakt, że poświęcał mu niemal każdy wieczór w tygodniu. Ta bezinteresowność sprawiała, że nie wiedział co dokładnie myśleć o mężczyźnie. Snape dotąd nie objawił mu się z tej strony.

\- Cichniesz coraz częściej – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Mam sporo do przemyślenia – przyznał.

\- Nie wątpię – odparła bez chwili wahania. – Zastanawiam się tylko, kiedy przegapiłam, że zmieniłeś się tak bardzo.

\- Może wszyscy się zmieniliśmy – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie skarżysz się już dziecinnie, że Snape cię ignoruje podczas lekcji – przypomniał jej.

Przewróciła oczami, ale nie wydawała się zirytowana jego uwagą. I dotarło do niego, że właśnie zastosował jedną z technik Lucjusza i Snape'a. Przeniósł rozmowę na zupełnie inny temat, odsuwając zainteresowanie od swojej osoby. Byłby z siebie dumny, gdyby to było świadome działanie, a nie instynktowne zagranie.

Hermiona nie wydawała się zauważyć czegokolwiek, ale jej należało się więcej.

\- Idziesz teraz do biblioteki? – spytał.

\- Mamy esej na… - zaczęła i Ron jęknął.

\- Kolejny esej? – spytał Weasley.

\- Sądzę, że ci potowarzyszymy – stwierdził Harry ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

ooo

Spotkali się ze Snape'em wieczorem w komnatach mężczyzny. Szpada ciążyła Harry'emu w dłoni jak nigdy. Jego ciało wydawało się nienaturalnie spięte i powoli docierało do niego, że przyzwyczaił się do wysiłku. Ćwiczył każdego dnia, ale weekendy były bardzo intensywne. Lucjusz i on zaczynali wchodzić na zupełnie nowy poziom pojedynkowania się. Musiał być skupiony przez cały czas, aby unikać szpady mężczyzny i jednocześnie nie zranić Malfoya przez przypadek. Lucjusz twierdził, że jeśli zginie z jego ręki podczas treningu – to będzie oznaczało, że uczeń przerósł mistrza, ale jego to nie bawiło. Nie potrzebował takich dowodów. Wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby Malfoy pewnego dnia zakończył ich spotkania, twierdząc, że więcej nie będzie w stanie mu dać.

Pod tym względem Harry wierzył w jego uczciwość.

Snape kończył swoją herbatę, kiedy Harry w pelerynie wsunął się do jego komnat, zatrzaskując za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Zrzucił płaszcz, rozkładając go na oparciu kanapy i spodziewał się, że mężczyzna wstanie, bo rzadko tracili nawet chwilę. Snape jednak patrzył na niego z dziwną intensywnością, którą Harry doskonale znał.

\- Zrobiłem coś źle? – spytał wprost. – Nie umiem udzielać wywiadów – przyznał niemal pospiesznie.

\- Nie chodzi o to co powiedziałeś, ale jak to zrobiłeś – rzucił Snape sucho. – Twoje zaufanie zapewne jest skarbem czarodziejskiego świata – zakpił.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły odrobinę, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy mistrz eliksirów obśmiewał wartości, które były jak najbardziej wirtualne. Wielu uważało go za nowe wcielenie magii. Z tego należało się śmiać. Harry nie lewitował przez sen. A przynajmniej niczego takiego nigdy nie zauważył, a Ron z pewnością poinformowałby go, gdyby coś takiego się stało.

\- Aczkolwiek twierdzenie, że jestem równie niewinny co ty.. . – urwał sugestywnie Snape.

\- Może ja nie jestem tak niewinny jak wszyscy sądzą – odparł Harry, bo o tej porze właśnie kończyłby swoją kąpiel, aby wsunąć się do łóżka Lucjusza.

Mieli się nie widzieć dwa tygodnie. Nie sądził, że to tak szybko wpłynie na jego libido. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że uprawiali systematycznie seks, ale był nastolatkiem. To wydawał się długi okres czasu, odkąd Malfoy był w nim. A z prezentem w postaci bransolet, ukrytym bardzo skutecznie i głęboko, trudno było nie myśleć o seksie.

To na pewno stanowiło sporej wielkości rysę na jego nietkniętym obrazie. Gdyby ludzie się dowiedzieli, wybuchłby skandal. Wcześniej bał się czegoś podobnego, obecnie czuł jedynie lekkie rozbawienie. Podejrzewał, że większość czarodziejskiego świata nie uwierzyłaby w te plotki.

\- Jesteś dokładnie tak prawy jak zakładają – poinformował go Snape. – Nie mówimy o niewinności. Mówimy o twoich naturalnych predyspozycjach do zauważania czym jest dobro, a czym jest zło. Pomimo tego, że pozwalałeś się sprowokować Draco, kiedy byłeś młodszy, wiedziałeś, że twoje zachowanie nie było odpowiednie i nie protestowałeś przeciwko karze. Wiesz, że wszystko co złe, powinno zostać ukarane…

\- Nie wiem do czego pan zmierza – przyznał.

Snape spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Zabijałem – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

Harry pojęcia nie miał dlaczego do tego wracali.

\- Wiem. Nie dam panu rozgrzeszenia. To jednak nie znaczy, że w tym momencie, w tych okolicznościach nie ufam panu równie mocno, co moim przyjaciołom, których znam od lat – przyznał spokojnie, zastanawiając się czy wypowiada właściwe słowa. – Zabijał pan i będzie pan zabijał. I ja też zabiję. Wszyscy zabijemy. Każdy być może z innych powodów. Nie chciałbym, żeby okazało się, że zabijamy z tych samych. Że zwolennicy Voldemorta są tą samą stroną tej samej monety.

\- Zapewniam cię, że mają z gołą inne priorytety – prychnął Snape.

\- Nie wiem jak na to patrzeć – przyznał.

Długo nad tym myślał. Miała rozsądzić ich historia, więc może faktycznie powody nie miały znaczenia, skoro zostaną zapomniane przez czas. I nawet jeśli nie będą odpowiednie, na samym końcu jedyne, co będzie miało znaczenie – to zwycięstwo.

\- Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jedyna wojna prowadzona w słusznej sprawie, to ta, w której się bronisz* – poinformował go Snape.

Harry skinął głową, bo to akurat diabelnie wiele ułatwiało.

ooo

Jego ramiona były przyjemnie obolałe. Był to ten rodzaj napięcia, który przychodził po dobrze wykonanej pracy, kiedy dawało się z siebie wszystko i w zasadzie nic nie zostawało w człowieku. Harry czuł się wyzuty z energii, cały jego zapał odszedł w niepamięć. Prawdziwie jednak dumny był z faktu, że Snape nie nosił na dłoniach żadnych – nawet pomniejszych ran. Nie chciał kaleczyć mężczyzny, ale jednocześnie to świadczyło o tym jak dobrze posługiwał się bronią.

\- Chyba jesteś coraz lepszy – stwierdził mistrz eliksirów.

I na dobrą sprawę to były słowa najwyższej pochwały, które mogły wyjść z tych wąskich ust.

\- To się dopiero okaże – odparł Harry, bo to miał zweryfikować jego przyszły przeciwnik.

I naprawdę modlił się, aby Lucjusz na polu bitwy był jak najdalej. Nie wiedział czy mężczyzna specjalnie nie będzie go szukał podczas walki. Nie był pewien jego zamiarów. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. Nie stanowili jednak tak do końca wrogów. Jeśli miałby ich określić jednym słowem, musiałby ich nazwać kochankami. To było jedyne prawidłowe miano, które nie zostawało naznaczone piętnem wojny. To było ich i nawet Snape o tym nie wiedział. Bywały chwile, kiedy sądził, że mężczyzna zrozumiałby ten układ. W innych Harry był pewien, że mistrz eliksirów zareagowałby nawet ostrzej od Dumbledore'a.

\- Nie wiem jak określić postęp – przyznał Snape.

\- Nie ma pan ran na dłoniach – rzucił Harry. – To znaczy, że albo pan jest tak fatalny, albo ja coraz lepszy w panowaniu nad ostrzem.

\- Lucjusz cię rani? – zdziwił się Snape, kiedy dostrzegł kilka świeżo wygojonych nacięć.

Harry nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Lucjusz jest zirytowany, że mnie rani – powiedział wprost. – To oznacza, że nie może przewidzieć, gdzie moje kończyny będą za chwilę. Nie wie co zrobię. I przede wszystkim nie wie jakim cudem robię takie szybkie postępy. To musi byś frustrujące dla kogoś takiego jak on, kto wie wszystko.

\- Niech cię nie zmyli ta poza. Lucjusz wiele przypuszcza – poinformował go sucho Snape. – inteligencją dotarł dalej, niż cała jego rodzina przez wieki dzięki galeonom – dodał. – Jeśli podejrzewa, że ćwiczysz poza jego dworem, lista osób, którym mógłbyś zaufać w tej kwestii, jest naprawdę krótka.

\- Lista osób zamyka się do pana – przyznał Harry bez cienia zażenowania. – Hermiona i Ron nie wiedzą.

\- Nie jestem zaskoczony. Weasleya usłyszelibyśmy zapewne jeszcze w tej samej chwili w całym zamku – westchnął Snape. – Nie zrobiłby tego oczywiście specjalnie, ale chłopak powinien trzymać emocje na wodzy, kiedy w grę wchodzą nie jego tajemnice.

Harry mógł jedynie się zgodzić.

ooo

Zastanawiał się czy wysłanie listu do Lucjusza byłoby nieodpowiednie. Nie rozmawiali przez siedem dni i to się wydawało dziwne. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do osądów mężczyzny i słów, które burzyły jego światopogląd raz po raz. Monotonia Hogwartu zaczynała go przytłaczać. Nadmiar czasu, który nagle spadł na niego, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Próbował uczyć się zaklęć z ksiąg, które dostał, ale przyswojenie więcej niż jednego dziennie wydawało mu się idiotyzmem. Subtelne zmiany w ułożeniu ręki, które rozróżniały jeden czar od drugiego, szybko mu się mieszały. Kiedy miał dobę na zapamiętanie zaklęcia, ono zdążyło zapaść mu w pamięć. Uczenie się wszystkiego na raz nie było po prostu możliwe i frustrowało go. Podobnie jak rzecz miała się z samą szermierką, potrzeba było czasu i systematycznej pracy. I zaczynało do niego docierać, że zajmie mu lata przyswojenie wszystkich zaklęć. I wtedy, kiedy będzie uważał, że nie pozostało już nic, co mógłby wiedzieć, zapewne znajdzie nowe księgi. Ta wiedza nie mogła być skończona.

Transmutacja i Eliksiry nauczyły go, że jeśli znał fundament, na nim mógł oprzeć wszystko inne. I pod pewnymi względami ta wiedza przydawała mu się i teraz. Problem tkwił jednak w tym, że chciał zrobić jak najwięcej teraz, w krótkim czasie, zanim miał spotkać się twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. I nie mógł. Ta sztuka była zbyt delikatna, aby zaburzać ciąg nauki, treningu.

I tak sporo udało mu się osiągnąć ze Snape'em przez te kilka tygodni, ale mężczyzna pracował i potrzebował czasu choćby na to, aby poprawić eseje innych roczników.

Harry został zatem w Pokoju Wspólnym z nadmiarem czasu. Zaklęcie, którego uczył się dzisiaj, znajdowało się gdzieś w jego podświadomości. Nie myślał o nim cały czas. Po prostu jego dłoń poruszała się sama, jakby wykonywał czar, ale bez odpowiedniej motywacji i z różdżką, która znajdowała się w nie tej ręce, to było jedynie ćwiczenie. Z pewnością mógłby robić coś innego, coś więcej, ale jedyne propozycje, które miała dla niego Wieża Gryffindoru to plotki z Lavender albo Eksplodujący Dureń z Seamusem. Nawet Ron dzisiejszego dnia nie grał w szachy, a jedynie próbował nadrobić zapomniany esej z Zielarstwa, o którym przypomniała im Hermiona. Zaczynał żałować, że z przyzwyczajenia zrobił zadania w piątek, przygotowując się do co weekendowego treningu z Lucjuszem. Przyzwyczajenie okazało się jego zgubą.

Jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę się nie nudził. Zajęcia u Binnsa przesypiali systematycznie i w zasadzie to nie było takie złe w czasach, kiedy śniły mu się koszmary. Wizje, które zsyłał Voldemort, nie pozwalały mu zmrużyć oka. Wtedy Binns był wybawieniem. Gdyby mógł, przesypiałby również zajęcia Trelawney, ale to byłoby już zbyt wiele. W końcu też musiał trzymać pieczę nad ilością razy, kiedy go uśmiercano. Chyba już mieli za sobą wszystko, włącznie z potrąceniem przez Hogwart Express. Gdyby Trelawney była na tyle miła i podała mu czas zgonu, postarałby się udowodnić jej, że żadna z tych śmierci nie miała prawa bytu. Jednak jak każda jasnowidząca, jego profesor uważała, że to zbyt delikatna sprawa, aby bawić się w matematykę. Czy chociaż logikę.

Ron gryzmolił ostatnie słowa eseju z wyciągniętym na wierzch językiem i Harry rozłożył się na kanapie, spoglądając tempo w sufit.

Gdyby ten weekend spędził u Lucjusza jak zawsze, teraz jedliby kolację we trójkę. Wiedział, że Snape został w Hogwarcie dzisiejszego dnia i to go zastanowiło. Jeśli byli tutaj obaj, to co robił Malfoy? Lucjusz nie wyglądał mu na człowieka, który się nudził.

_

* to chyba nawet słowa, które padły na soborze watykańskim w XIII czy XIV wieku, kiedy Zawisza Czarny był wysłannikiem polskiego króla… dopiero zaczynał się konflikt z Krzyżakami


	41. Słowa, słowa, słowa

_Czasami ciemno od skrzydeł anielich._

 _Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Wiedział dokładnie, że artykuł Rity pojawił sięw _Proroku Codziennym_ zanim jego oczy spoczęły na pierwszej stronie gazety. W Wielkiej Sali szeptano tak głośno, że szum było słychać, aż na korytarzu. Ten dźwięk nie przycichł nawet wtedy, kiedy pojawili się we trójkę na śniadaniu. Nie spojrzał nawet w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, żeby nie wzbudzić niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Snape'a zresztą i tak tam zapewne nie było.

\- Profesor jest nieobecny. Przez cały weekend się nie pojawił – poinformowała go Hermiona.

\- Mówił, że to jakiś prywatny protest – odparł. – Jest źle?

\- Stary… - westchnął Ron. – Powiedziałbym, że znowu podejrzewają, że zwariowałeś, ale nareszcie mają na to dowody.

 _Wybraniec broni sławnego śmierciożercy._

 _Severus Snape winny czy nie winny?_

 _Czy Ministerstwo pomyliło się?_

Nagłówek krzyczał do niego i Harry jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Był jedynie zaskoczony, że słowa szesnastolatka miały tak wielkie znaczenie w świecie czarodziejów. Nie bardzo potrafił pojąć co siedzi w głowach tych, którzy czytali _Proroka Codziennego._ Przecież nie mogli wierzyć w każdą głupotę, którą napisał ten szmatławiec. To prawie tak, jakby zaczytywać się w _Żonglerze_ Lovegoodów na poważnie. To była miła rozrywka, ale wszystko posiadało pewne granice. _Prorok Codzienny_ od dawna naginał fakty, a Rita miała talent do manipulacji. Chyba każdy miał tego świadomość. A przynajmniej Harry miał taką nadzieję, chociaż ona powoli zaczynała umierać, kiedy dostrzegał jak wiele osób się w tej chwili na nich gapiło.

I byli to głównie jego koledzy z Gryffindoru, którzy zapewne czuli się zdradzeni nagłą zmianą frontu. Snape był Opiekunem Slytherinu i nienawidził Lwów pasjami, każdy o tym wiedział i większość odczuła na własnej skórze. Bronienie go i to publiczne, było pewnym wyznacznikiem szaleństwa. Robił jednak mniej rozsądne rzeczy do tej pory, jak walka z bazyliszkiem i jakoś nikt wtedy nie protestował.

\- Chyba dzisiaj nie zjemy spokojnie – stwierdził.

Hermiona nie zdążyła sobie nawet niczego nałożyć na talerz. Na razie obserwowała tych, którzy obserwowali ich. Nawet Neville wydawał się oburzony, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Paradoksalnie, kiedy spojrzał na stół Slytherinu, tam panowała całkowita obojętność. I Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Draco Malfoy nawet nie patrzył w ich kierunku. Snape poinformował Voldemorta o swojej domniemanej grze i zapewne artykuł nie zaskoczył tych, którzy byli zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. Miał swoją odpowiedź jak wielu ze Slytherinu popierało tego szaleńca.

\- Zgarniemy coś w kuchni – zaproponował Ron. – Ginny, jedno słowo, a powiem mamie – zagroził Weasley, kiedy wychodzili.

ooo

Szeptano, kiedy byli mijani na korytarzach. Harry sądził, że ma to już za sobą, ale najwyraźniej od tej niechcianej uwagi nie miał się nigdy uwolnić. Przynajmniej ich koledzy nauczyli się tego, żeby mu niczego nie zarzucać prosto w twarz. A może to była kwestia tego, że Ron naprawdę sporo podrósł przez te wakacje i górował nad większością uczniów.

Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale McGonagall obserwowała go podczas Transmutacji, jakby naprawdę trapił ją ten artykuł. Ginny spytała nawet czy w ogóle rozmawiał z Ritą, czy to kompletny wymysł mitomanki, ale nie planował zaprzeczać. Musieli trzymać się jednej wersji. I hogwarckie plotki nie stanowiły dla niego, aż takiego problemu jak się spodziewał. Może gdyby to był pierwszy raz, naprawdę by go to uraziło, ale bawili się w to po raz kolejny. Tym razem jednak kontrolował przepływ informacji i on wywołał tę burzę z pełną premedytacją.

Poza tym nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Zawsze miał Rona i Hermionę. Stali przy nim przez ten cały czas i naprawdę wątpił, aby odeszli. Zwrócenie się do nich po pomoc było tak oczywiste, że się nawet nie zawahał. I nie żałował tego ani przez chwilę.

Kiedy wrócił do swojego dormitorium, na łóżku czekała na niego kolejna paczka. _Sztuka Retoryki_ nie była czymś, czego się spodziewał, ale najwyraźniej Lucjusz przeczytał już artykuł. A może widział go nawet przed wydrukowaniem. Nie wiedział jak duży wpływ Malfoy miał na _Proroka Codziennego_ , ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w gazecie nie ukazywały się rzeczy, których mężczyzna nie chciał zdradzać społeczeństwu. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby manipulować tak światem czarodziejów to tylko on.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore zaprosił go na herbatę dopiero w środę. Nie za szybko i niezbyt oczywiście, aby nie wyszło to na reakcję na artykuł, o którym Hogwart jeszcze nie zapomniał. Harry wiedział jednak lepiej i spodziewał się najgorszego. Snape na razie nie wydawał się martwić niczym i Aurorzy nie pojawili się w szkole, więc zamierzał uparcie twierdzić, że to było ich pierwsze zwycięstwo. Nareszcie czuł, że miał stery w dłoniach, chociaż nie wiedział jak wielu pasażerów miał ten okręt ani gdzie zmierzali.

\- Jak nauka, drogi chłopcze? – spytał dyrektor.

Na to nie było dobrej odpowiedzi.

\- Eseje z Zielarstwa są coraz dłuższe – przyznał.

Dumbledore roześmiał się miękko i krótko.

\- Faktycznie profesor Sprout lubuje się w pracach pisemnych – stwierdził dyrektor. – Kupiłeś wszystko, co było ci konieczne w Hogsmeade? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. – A nawet więcej. Hermiona nie potrafi przejść koło regału z książkami spokojnie – dodał, chociaż tak naprawdę wrócili z pustymi rękami.

Uważał, że i tak mieli doskonałą wymówkę. Rita faktycznie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Przez dwa kolejne dni potrafił myśleć tylko o artykule i tym, czy Snape zostanie przesłuchany. W końcu Ministerstwo nie musiało brać pod uwagę tego, co drukowano w gazetach.

\- Profesor Snape powiedział mi, że powinienem przypomnieć _Prorokowi Codziennemu_ , iż mają zakaz wypytywania uczniów – podjął Dumbledore ostrożnie.

\- Rozmawiał pan z profesorem Snape'em? – zdziwił się Harry, ponieważ mistrz eliksirów nie wspomniał mu o tym podczas ich wczorajszczego treningu.

Może jednak spotkali się dzisiejszego dnia. W końcu nie śledził tego, co mężczyzna robił w każdej chwili swojego życia. Nie korzystał z mapy Huncwotów tak często jak poprzednio, odkąd wiedział, że Snape nie stanowi problemu w jego nocnych eskapadach.

\- Profesor wydawał się zaniepokojony obecnością reporterki w Hogsmeade. Wiem jak wiele przekręcono, kiedy udzieliłeś pierwszych wywiadów – rzucił dyrektor.

I Harry prawie zaprzeczył. To był idealny haczyk, na który z pewnością złapałby się nieświadomie. Teraz jednak wypadało mu i tak zaczepić się, tym razem jednak z pełnym zaangażowaniem.

\- Nie przekręcono aż tak wiele – przyznał ostrożnie. – Profesor Snape jest niewinny. Sam pan tak mówił – przypomniał dyrektorowi, który spojrzał na niego odrobinę zaskoczony. – A ja panu ufam. Skoro mówi pan, że profesor nie jest śmierciożercą, ja też w to nie wierzę.

Dumbledore zbił usta w wąską kreskę, kiedy odchylił się na swoich fotelu.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś chyba sytuacji, Harry. Profesor jest szpiegiem. Nie możemy informować Voldemorta o tym jak bardzo mu ufamy. Jego życie może być zagrożone – powiedział Dumbledore wprost i Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać.

Snape był w niebezpieczeństwie przez cały czas. Mógł zostać zdradzony przez każdego. Jeśli do Dumbledore'a docierało to dopiero teraz, to było dopiero śmieszne. Snape poruszał się po granicy przez cały ten czas i to nie miało się szybko skończyć.

\- Przesłuchanie aurorskie na pewno nie pomogłoby – stwierdził.

\- Powiedział ci o aurorach? – spytał Dumbledore.

\- Nie, Rita Skeeter pytała pana profesora o to czy jest aktywnym śmierciożercą – skłamał gładko.

Chociaż to nawet dokładnie nie było, aż tak złe. Po prostu nie powiedział całej prawdy. Profesor powiedział mu o tym jako pierwszy, ale Rita dokładnie wyjaśniła jak cała sytuacja się przedstawiała.

Dumbledore jednak nie dał się zwieść tym razem. Harry widział w jego oczach, że dyrektor zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Ta rozmowa miała sprawdzić go i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy siadał w tym fotelu. Nie mógł jednak nie stawić się w gabinecie dyrektora. To dopiero wzbudziłoby wątpliwości wszystkich. Miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do jakiejś sytuacji kryzysowej, ale i na nią był przygotowany.

\- Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z profesorem – stwierdził Dumbledore. – I to się chwali, drogi chłopcze. Severus zawsze potrzebował przyjaciół. Albo ludzi, którzy sądzili, że są jego przyjaciółmi – ciągnął dyrektor. – Zapewne nie umknęło ci, że z Lucjuszem Malfoyem łączy go dość specyficzna więź…

\- Przyjaźnią się – potwierdził Harry, ponieważ Snape i Lucjusz tego nie ukrywali.

I Dumbledore zapewne wiedział od czasów szkolnych, że ta dwójka zapewne miała zawsze trzymać się blisko siebie. Harry tylko wątpił, aby dyrektor w pełni rozumiał na czym ta przyjaźń polegała. On chwilami zastanawiał się gdzie przebiegały granice.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zmrużyły się odrobinę i do Harry'ego dotarło, że dyrektor złapał go na jednym. Nie przeszkadzał mu ten całkiem niezrozumiały układ między Lucjuszem i Snape'em. Dla niego to jednak zaczynała być normalność. Widywał ich w końcu każdego weekendu razem.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób – podjął dyrektor. – Trudno jest zrozumieć relacje międzyludzkie, kiedy nie zna się powodów ich postępowania. Motywy są ważne. Albo to, co ludzie wiedzą o tobie.

\- Sugeruje pan, że Malfoy szantażuje profesora Snape'a? – spytał z lekką nutką niedowierzania.

Chociaż to nie było takie nieprawdopodobne. Lucjusz chwalił się tym, że wiedział wiele o Snapie i oczywistym było, że profesor ucinał sporo tematów, które Malfoy podejmował. Prowadzili pewnego rodzaju grę, ale Harry był pewien, że gdyby Snape czuł się faktycznie zagrożony, załatwiłby to z goła w inny sposób. I to też wiele mówiło o tej dwójce.

\- Nie i tak. Oni wiedzą o sobie wiele – rzucił Dumbledore. – Ty jednak nie wiesz o nich nic. Nie wiesz o profesorze Snapie tak wiele jak ja – powiedział dyrektor i Harry się w pełni z tym zgadzał.

Mężczyzna nadal był chodzącą zagadką, ale to nie zmieniało nijak faktu, że nie mógł zostać przesłuchany przez aurorów.

\- Severus popełniał w życiu wiele błędów – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore. – Jednym z tych błędów było zakochanie się w twojej matce.

Nie tego się spodziewał i nie musiał udawać niedowierzania. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czy dyrektor go okłamuje, bo jak powiedział Lucjusz, wszystko rozbijało się o informacje, których nie miał. Snape nigdy nie powiedział mu słowa na temat matki, ale Harry widział dostatecznie wiele, aby wiedzieć, że była dla mężczyzny miła. Zakładał, że się przyjaźnili, ale to, że Snape się w niej zakochał, było równie prawdopodobne. Widział jedynie niewielki urywek ze wspomnień mistrza eliksirów i mężczyzna nie dodał słowa komentarza do tego. No może prócz wielu niepochlebnych rzeczy na temat jego ojca. Ale z tym Harry nie mógł walczyć po tym, co zobaczył w tym wspomnieniu.

Snape schował w myślodsiewnej coś i nie tak dawno zapraszał go nawet do zapoznania się ze swoją przeszłością. Harry spodziewał się, że zobaczy jak mistrz eliksirów stał się zwolennikiem Voldemorta i nie chciał tego oglądać. Nie interesowały go powody Snape'a z wtedy, skoro teraz nie miały racji bytu. Harry po prostu nie wierzył, że mistrz eliksirów jest tą samą osobą co wtedy.

Jednak temat jego matki nie wypłynął nigdy i może powinien był uważać to za podejrzane, skoro Snape tak chętnie mówił o jego ojcu.

Dumbledore spoglądał na niego z pewną dozą zainteresowania, którego Harry nie potrafił nazwać zdrowym. To badanie cudzych reakcji sprawiało, że w jego oczach mężczyzna nie wypadał lepiej niż Malfoy. Lucjusz jednak przynajmniej bezczelnie się do tego przyznawał, więc paradoksalnie to nie było takie podłe i podstępne.

\- Severus popełnił błąd – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore. – Obiecał Voldemortowi, że go poprze, jeśli dostanie Lily, twoją matkę, jako swoją nagrodę. Powinien był wiedzieć, że kiedy zdradzi położenie ich domu, Voldemort nie dotrzyma umowy. Był zrozpaczony, kiedy znalazł ją martwą. Wiem, bo pojawiłem się tam w chwilę później i znalazłem ciebie. Voldemorta nie było i Severus nad ciałem twojej matki przysiągł, że zrobi wszystko, aby nam pomóc zwyciężyć – poinformował go dyrektor.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby wrósł w fotel. I nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym dalej. Przypominał sobie nikle, że nawet przyszło mu do głowy, że Snape kochał raz bardzo mocno i jego ukochana zginęła w czasie wojny. Nie sądził jednak, nie podejrzewał, że chodziło o jego matkę. I pewnie gdyby Dumbledore mu nie powiedział, nie wiedziałby przez ten cały czas.

Jego ręce drżały odrobinę, kiedy unosił się z fotela, czując się bardziej skostniałym niż po spotkaniu z dementorem. Gula, która formowała mu się w gardle była dość nieprzyjemna. Walczył z sobą o to, by nie pytać dalej. Potrzebował znaleźć się w pokojach Snape'a i przejrzeć jego myślodsiewną już teraz. Albo po prostu nawrzeszczeć na mężczyznę, bo to przychodziło mu zawsze najłatwiej. I coś mu mówiło, że Snape nie protestowałby nawet.

Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego nie wydało mu się podejrzewane, że mistrz eliksirów chciał się z nim dzielić wspomnieniami. Pewnie powinien przycisnąć mężczyznę mocniej, ale był zajęty czymś innym. I zaczynał żałować, bo faktycznie zaufał Snape'owi. Dogadywali się. Przynajmniej wiedział, że pomoc mężczyzny nie była tak dokładnie bezinteresowna. Mistrz eliksirów mógł uciszać nim swoje wyrzuty sumienia, co nie zaskoczyłoby go, aż tak bardzo. W końcu wbrew pozorom każdego męczyły jego grzechy.

\- Muszę wyjść, panie dyrektorze – poinformował Dumbledore'a.

A ten go nie zatrzymywał.


	42. Słowa i fakty

_Ciem ność jest so juszni kiem tych, którzy za mie rzają uciekać._

 _Daniel Defoe_

Harry zbiegł do lochów, nie przejmując się kompletnie czy będzie widzianym. Podejrzewał, że trudno będzie Draco Malfoyowi twierdzić, iż go przegapił, skoro wpadł w Ślizgona na schodach i nawet się nie zatrzymał. Usłyszał za sobą jedynie przekleństwo, ale nic go nie mogło powstrzymać. Nie przypominał sobie, aby czuł się w ten sposób kiedykolwiek. Chociaż wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy sądził, iż to Syriusz zdradził jego rodziców podsuwały się same – niechciane. Nie chciał czuć tak nieskomplikowanej złości. Ta emocja nie oddawała tak naprawdę niczego.

Wpadł do komnat Snape'a bez pukania i drzwi ustąpiły pod jego naporem bez najmniejszego problemu. Mistrz eliksirów w końcu zagwarantował mu stały wstęp i przynajmniej w tej kwestii nie skłamał. Mężczyzna zresztą siedział w swoim salonie, pogrążony w lekturze. Nie powstrzymał jego przemarszu, ale przynajmniej podniósł głowę, zauważając go.

Harry zatrzymał się dopiero przed myślodsiewnią i spojrzał w srebrne nitki wspomnień Snape'a. Uderzyło go, że nie wie nawet na ile one będą prawdziwe. Mężczyzna był legilimentą i oklumentą. Nie zapomniał o tym nawet przez chwilę, ale i tak kusiło go, aby sprawdzić jakie wyjaśnienie oferował. Harry był bowiem pewien, że znajdzie tutaj wszystko. Snape przygotował ten stek kłamstw o wiele wcześniej, zapewne, aby nie kłopotać się teraz.

Pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią i po prostu nie mógł. Nie wiedział co znajdzie tam w środku, ale zaczął się zastanawiać czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie. Nie wyobrażał sobie wyjaśnienia, które przemówiłoby do niego i ułaskawiło mistrza eliksirów w jego oczach. Jednak to nawet nie była kwestia odpowiednich słów czy gestów. Pytanie pozostawało cały czas to samo.

Czy ufał Snape'owi?

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo przecież nie spodziewali się w końcu niczego innego, niż Dumbledore'a sprawdzającego ich wzajemne kontakty. I pozwolił sobą manipulować, co teraz sprawiało, że był tylko bardziej wściekły. Wspomnienia Snape'a, podarowane kilka dni wcześniej, zanim rozpętało się to piekło, nie interesowały go. Ciekawiło go trochę teraz czy z kompletnie innym kontekstem, odebrałby je inaczej, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie w tej chwili. I wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi od Snape'a, nie takich które miałyby dla niego znaczenie.

Zrobił krok w tył, całkiem nieświadom jak długo wisiał nad myślodsiewnią. A potem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Potter? – rzucił Snape.

Trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek z tonu profesora.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Dumbledore'em? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

Harry był całkiem świadom, że nie musi odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nie mówili w końcu o oczywistościach w tym towarzystwie.

\- Rozumiem – westchnął Snape. – Nie chcesz spojrzeć w moje wspomnienia? – upewnił się.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – stwierdził.

\- Potter, nalegam – powiedział mistrz eliksirów.

Harry wypuścił długie westchnienie z ust.

\- Nie mogę rozmawiać w tej chwili z panem – przyznał bez cienia zawahania. – Zobaczymy się jutro podczas zajęć – obiecał jeszcze.

Snape nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego i nie zatrzymywał go tym razem, kiedy Harry wyszedł. A może uciekł. Nie był do końca nawet pewien, co gnało go do przodu.

ooo

Hermiona przyglądała mu się ewidentnie zmartwiona, a sądził, że dość dobrze się maskował. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział mu dyrektor. Zagłębienie się we wspomnienia Snape'a byłoby łatwe i proste. Tylko, że nie tędy wiodła droga. Zawartość myślodsiewni niczego nie zmieniała. A nie miał źródła informacji, które byłoby wiarygodne w tej chwili.

\- Harry? – spytał Hermiona niepewnie.

\- Hm? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Próbuję z tobą porozmawiać od dobrych kilku minut. Albo właściwości wiesiołka tak cię pochłonęły, albo znowu zaczarowaliście grzbiety książek tak, żebym nie wiedziała, że to znowu _Quidditch przez wieki –_ zakpiła.

Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio w dłoniach miał coś innego niż podręcznik albo dodatkowe tomy z zaklęciami od Lucjusza. Ręka zaczęła go mrowić na samo wspomnienie.

Rozejrzał się wokół, ale nawet w środku tygodnia w bibliotece nie było zbyt wielu osób. Dlatego wyszedł z Hermioną. Potrzebował chwili na przemyślenie wszystkiego.

\- Dumbledore powiedział, że to Snape zdradził moich rodziców. On doniósł Voldemortowi gdzie się znajdują – poinformował Hermionę.

Ona nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Ron byłby uradowany, że Snape jednak okazał się zdrajcą. Hermiona jednak nie dawała się tak łatwo ponosić emocjom. Spoglądała na niego tylko ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dlaczego dyrektor to powiedział? – spytała.

I Harry przygryzł sobie wnętrze policzka, bo akurat powód był całkiem oczywisty.

\- Nie, to znaczy dlaczego powiedział to teraz, skoro musiał o tym wiedzieć przez cały czas? – poprawiła się pospiesznie. – Nie przeszkadzało mu wcześniej, że profesor doprowadził do śmierci ludzi? – ciągnęła dalej.

\- Chodzi o moich rodziców – przypomniał jej.

\- I ostatnio sądziłeś, że to była sprawka Syriusza – zauważyła ze spokojem.

\- Czyli sądzisz, że Snape tego nie zrobił? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem profesorem Snape'em – westchnęła. – Nawet nie pamiętamy tamtych lat. Byliśmy nowonarodzonymi dziećmi albo jeszcze nie pojawiliśmy się na świecie – przypomniała mu. – Rozmawiałeś z profesorem na ten temat?

\- Nie – przyznał. – Kilkanaście dni temu przeniósł część swoich wspomnień i powiedział, że mogę do nich zajrzeć – poinformował ją.

Hermiona skinęła głową, jakby pojmowała w lot w czym rzecz.

\- Ale nie możesz zajrzeć – powiedziała. – Radzę, żebyś porozmawiał z kimś, kto żył w tamtym czasie. Remus wydaje się najbardziej bezstronny.

Harry wpadł i na to. Nie planował jednak wciągać w to Lupina. Miał całkiem dobre źródło informacji, które miało skłonność do manipulacji, ale jednocześnie był świadom na ile ufać mężczyźnie. Do spotkania z Malfoyem pozostało dwa dni. Nie był nawet pewien czy nie mógł się doczekać, bo miał pytania do zadania. Czy chciał po prostu odstresować się po dwóch intensywnych tygodniach. Seks był dobry i faktycznie zaczynał zastanawiać się ,dlaczego odbierał sobie tę przyjemność. Teraz, po zaledwie kilku dniach, jego ramiona ponownie były napięte. Znowu stał się nerwowy. Nie chciał nawet wspominać o bólu głowy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Voldemort czuł jego zdenerwowanie tak jak Harry odbierał jego emocje. To byłaby idealna zemsta.

\- Gdyby to było łatwiejsze… - westchnął Harry.

\- Będzie tylko gorzej. To się nazywa dorastanie. Ludzie uważają, że mogą powiedzieć ci coraz więcej. Zrzucić coraz więcej na twoją głowę. I nie są świadomi, że tak naprawdę od tego, co było rok temu, dzieli cię zaledwie trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni. Nic poza tym – powiedziała Hermiona bez cienia wahania w głosie.

Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Nie odczuwał jednak najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, że sam przychodził do niej po radę za każdym razem.

\- Nie powinieneś na razie mówić Ronowi. Na pewno nie w takiej formie, w jakiej przekazałeś to mnie – powiedziała jeszcze.

I tak, kompletnie nadawali na tych samych falach.

ooo

Powrót do komnat Snape'a był trudny. Nie miał odpowiedzi, ale musiał trenować. I to trochę przypominało tę pierwszą wizytę w dworze Lucjusza. Był niechętny i nieufny, ale nie miał innego wyjścia.

Snape spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą niepewności, która potem przerodziła się w obojętność. Coś, co doskonale znał. Mężczyzna nie nastawał przynajmniej na oglądanie jego wspomnień i ograniczyli się do grzecznościowych uwag. Musiał się skupić, bo szpada w jego dłoni ciążyła mu niemożliwie. Nawet teraz, kiedy nie był świetny, ale jedynie możliwy w szermierce, zabicie czy poranienie Snape'a byłoby dziecinnie proste. Mężczyzna radził sobie dobrze ze szpadą, ale bardziej w kategoriach, w których Harry od dawna nie walczył. On dążył do mistrzostwa. Snape jedynie do przetrwania i to zaznaczało się coraz mocniej podczas ich pojedynków.

I wystarczyłoby przesunąć ostrze o kilka milimetrów, a zagłębiłby się w bladej szyi mężczyzny, zanim ktokolwiek mrugnąłby okiem. Może jakaś część niego chciałaby tego. I Snape musiał to wiedzieć, bo obserwował go w ciszy uważnie, ale nie wahał się rozpocząć kolejnego pojedynku, kiedy przegrał raz jeszcze. Może kusił los całkiem świadomie – Harry nie znał jednak jego powodów, a nagle były na wagę złota.

\- W sobotę rano wracam do dworu Malfoya – poinformował mężczyznę.

Snape skinął głową.

\- Proszę pojawić się dopiero w niedzielę – rzucił.

I mistrz eliksirów nie wydawał się nawet odrobinę zaskoczony.

ooo

Lucjusz go nie powitał we drzwiach, ale mężczyzna od dawna po niego nie wychodził. Harry po prostu się przebrał i zszedł na parter, przygotowując się do porannego biegu. Jego myśli jednak były zajęte i to musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Malfoy uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Rozmawiałeś ze Snape'em? – spytał wprost.

\- Czy uważasz, że powiedziałbym ci o tym? – zainteresował się Lucjusz.

To było idiotyczne.

\- Kto zdradził moich rodziców? – spytał wprost.

Malfoy nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

Harry planował przebiec się we względnym spokoju, ale odciąganie nieuniknionego nie miało sensu. Lucjusz miał albo odpowiedzieć, albo nie. Ta odpowiedź miała go usatysfakcjonować lub mogła przynieść tylko więcej pytań. Nie miał na to wpływu. Jednak znał Lucjusza na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć na ile mu wierzyć, a to sprawiało z kolei, że był najbardziej wiarygodnym źródłem informacji, co wiele mówiło o świecie.

\- Nie znam ludzi, którzy twoich rodziców nie zdradzili w jakiś sposób – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Planujesz prywatną vendettę? – zakpił. – Nie musisz nawet ustawiać ich w kolejne. Wystarczy, że zabijanie zaczniesz już teraz.

Harry nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Wiem dlaczego pytam. Po prostu mi powiedz – rzucił.

\- Nie wiem ile powiedział ci Dumbledore. Trudno odnosić się do czegoś, czego nie słyszałem – westchnął Lucjusz.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się odnosił do jego słów. Chcę faktów – powiedział wprost.

Malfoy przekrzywił lekko głowę i Harry prawie czekał na ten kpiący uśmieszek. I może jakąś uwagę o własnej głupocie. W końcu prosił Lucjusza, aby ten nie manipulował ten jeden raz.

\- Chcesz, żebym zdradził ci najbardziej sekretne tajemnice mojego jedynego przyjaciela – poinformował go Malfoy i ton jego głosu był dziwnie twardy.

Harry mimowolnie się wyprostował.

\- Odpowiedź brzmi; nie – powiedział wprost Lucjusz. – Musisz spytać Severusa – poinformował go. – Zrobisz to jednak przy przy mnie, bo znam go na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że będzie kajał się za grzechy, które nie są jego. Chcesz wiedzieć kto zdradził twoich rodziców? Brak wiary, brak zaufania. Brak informacji. Nadmiar informacji. Każda z twarzy, którą widzisz każdego dnia. Każdy z nich i nikt tak naprawdę. Śmierć nie jest procesem tak łatwym, jakby mogło się wydawać. Doprowadzanie do niej zajmuje sporo czasu. Mogę ci powiedzieć, kto ich zabił. I tą osobą nie jest Severus Snape, a to powinno cię interesować najbardziej.

\- Chcę wiedzieć… - wtrącił.

\- Och, doskonale wiem, co chcesz wiedzieć. Nie mam jednak odpowiedzi dla ciebie i nie będę miał. Zasugerowałem ci dostatecznie wiele wcześniej. Jeśli nie potrafisz złożyć tego w całość lub zebrać informacji samemu, to nie jest mój problem. Nie jestem twoim obrońcą i podporą. Jestem twoim mistrzem – poinformował go Malfoy z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

Lucjusz nie mówił o sobie często w takich kategoriach, ale te słowa teraz miały w sobie jakąś dziwną moc. Harry był świadom, że relacja między nimi ma dość istotny charakter, ale nie nazywali rzeczy po imieniu zbyt często. Lucjusz mówiący o oczywistościach potrafił to jednak zrobić w taki sposób, że Harry miał dreszcze.

\- Wiem – powiedział krótko. – Nie mam jednak kogo spytać – przyznał.

\- I to mówi wiele o ludziach, którzy cię otaczają. Nie mówi jednak nic o Severusie – zauważył cierpko Malfoy. – Chcę jedynie krótkiej informacji o tym, czy powinienem przygotować dla mojego drogiego przyjaciela drogę odwrotu – rzucił jeszcze.

Harry spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku, bo przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby zostawić Snape'a samego. Czy oddawać go aurorom do rąk własnych. To w zasadzie była kwestia, w której nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Tak jak oczywistym było, że nie mógł przestać trenować z profesorem. I uderzyło go nagle, że Lucjusz pojęcia nie miał jak blisko ze Snape'em byli przez ostatnie tygodnie. Jak wiele mężczyzna dla niego zrobił. Malfoy nie wiedział i ta myśl cieszyła go, ponieważ naprawdę trudno było ukryć przez Lucjuszem cokolwiek. Jednocześnie mężczyzna nie miał dostatecznie wiele informacji i zapewień, że Snape jest bezpieczny. A chyba tylko o to mu w tej chwili chodziło.

Harry nie wiedział wiele. Nie był pewien jak poradzić sobie ze świadomością tego, iż wie jaki cel miał Dumbledore, gdy wszystko w nim krzyczało, że w końcu Snape doprowadził do śmierci jego rodziców. Nie mógł o tym zapomnieć tylko dlatego, że mistrz eliksirów nie był niczym innym tylko wsparciem przez ostatnie dni. Gryfońska upartość nakazywała mu stanąć okoniem do zamiarów dyrektora, ale Gryffindor był znany również z porywczości. I pewnie Snape zastanawiał się teraz, dlaczego Harry wparował do jego komnat i jednak nie zajrzał do myślodsiewnej. To byłoby takie łatwe i oczywiste. Nie chciał jednak oglądać tych wspomnień.

\- Jesteś jego przyjacielem – podjął Harry ostrożnie. – My nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – ciągnął dalej. – I może ja nie jestem przyjacielem Snape'a, ale nie wątpię, że on jest moim – powiedział w końcu, chociaż kosztowało go to naprawdę wiele.

Rozgryzienie tej zależności zajęło mu trochę.

Lucjusz nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Lubię fakty i dla mnie liczą się tylko one. I tak wyglądają – dodał.


	43. Komplikując

_Całe mo je życie widze w świet la nych bar wach, jed nak cza sy szkoły to ciem ność, czar na dziura na ma pie mo jej życiowej wędrówki._

 _Winston Churchill_

Harry nie potrafił się skupić na tym, co robił. Jego ciało pamiętało dokładnie jak powinno się ruszać. Szpada przecinała powietrze pod odpowiednim kątem, stopy niosły go, kiedy unikał kolejnych ataków Lucjusza, ale czegoś ewidentnie brakowało. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby w jego ciele nie było życia, tej iskry, która sprawiała, że każdy z ich wcześniejszych pojedynków miał w sobie moc i siłę. Coś, czego inni mogliby im tylko zazdrościć.

Lucjusz marszczył brwi, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie jest do końca duchem z nim i ewidentnie mu się to nie podobało. I naprawdę nie powinien być zaskoczony, kiedy mężczyzna naparł na niego z intencją poważnych uszkodzeń o ile nie zadania śmierci. Harry cofnął się, zanim szpada zagłębiła się w jego barku, niezdolny do obrony, a potem przywarł do ściany z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając na kolejny atak.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – wyrwało mu się, kiedy nurkował pod stół.

Lucjusz nie ruszył za nim na szczęście. Malfoy patrzył jednak na niego z pewną irytacją.

\- Szaleństwem jest stawać przede mną nieprzygotowanym – prychnął mężczyzna.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Jednak jego uwaga była skupiona na czymś całkiem innym. I zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to mogłoby go zabić równie szybko jak brak odpowiednich umiejętności. Nawet z nimi, jeśli nie będzie myślał o szpadzie w swojej dłoni, której nie użył nawet raz, wybierając ucieczkę przed Lucjuszem – nie czeka go długie życie. A on celował w wygraną. Coś, czego nie sięgają ludzie nie skupieni na celu.

\- Wiem – przyznał, ponieważ wypowiadanie oczywistości na głos było jego działką.

Lucjusz nawet nie drgnął, czekając zapewne aż Harry stanie przed nim ponownie i zaczną od nowa. Nie był pewien czy to miało sens. Snape wypełniał wszystkie jego myśli. I Dumbledore, którego posunięć do końca nie rozgryzał. Jeśli dyrektor chciał odciąć go od ludzi, którym Harry ufał, nie miał wielkiego pola do popisu. Od samego początku Ron i Hermiona byli jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi. I Dumbledore akurat tej nici pozwolił się zawiązywać przez lata. Zerwanie jej było niemożliwe. Przynajmniej Harry nie dostrzegał takiej możliwości. Przebaczali sobie w przeszłośći już wiele.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj bezużyteczny – stwierdził Lucjusz. – Zrobimy przerwę – zdecydował.

Harry miał jednak o wiele lepszy pomysł. Wycelował szpadą w stronę piersi mężczyzny, starając się chwycić samym czubkiem jeden z guzików koszuli, ale Lucjusz złapał ostrze ręką nie robiąc sobie nic z kropli krwi, które pojawiły się we wnętrzu jego dłoni. Malfoy pokręcił głową, jakby niedowierzał, ale wydawał się raczej rozbawiony jego poczynaniami. Nigdy nie robili niczego poza sypialnią Lucjusza. Kilka przelotnych pocałunków nie liczyło się tak naprawdę. A teraz chciał nadrobić dwa tygodnie, które stracili.

Lucjusz odebrał mu szpadę. Mógł pociągnąć za nią i wyrwać ją z ręki mężczyzny, ale nie był pewien czy nie odetnie mu palców. A to była jedna z tych dobrych rzeczy na temat Malfoya. Jego długie, szczupłe palce z wyraźnymi kostkami, które czuł, kiedy przeciskały się przez ciasny pierścień jego mięśni. Drżał nawet teraz na samo wspomnienie i to nie umknęło Lucjuszowi.

Mężczyzna przełożył różdżkę do prawej dłoni, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Harry niepewnie.

\- Zamykam dwór – odparł Malfoy, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Snape nie przyjdzie tutaj dzisiaj – poinformował go całkiem poważnie. Lucjusz uniósł brew pytająco. – Powiedziałem mu, żeby pojawił się jutro.

Malfoy przez chwilę milczał, a potem wydął wargi.

\- I skąd pomysł, że się zastosuje do twojej prośby? – spytał Lucjusz ciekawie.

Harry nie nazwałby tego bynajmniej w ten sposób. To był bardziej rozkaz. Tylko, że dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wydawanie takich nie miało sensu, jeśli ktoś nie miał chęci zastosowania się do nich. Snape był wolnym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej Harry nie mógł nim rozporządzać. Aurorzy stanowili całkiem nowy problem. Nie miał jednak na ich poczynania, aż takiego wpływu. Nie planował wpędzić mężczyzny w tarapaty. Chciał jedynie odpowiedzi.

\- Zawsze mnie fascynuje jak można być tak bezmyślnym – podjął Lucjusz, odpinając guziki jego koszuli. – Instynktownie wiesz, że Severus cię posłucha. Nie zastanawiasz się jednak dlaczego i co to oznacza…

\- Czy nie powinieneś czasem być miły, kiedy mnie rozbierasz? – spytał Harry, kiedy jego koszula opadła na podłogę w zbrojowni.

\- Ja nie bywam miły – odparł Lucjusz, gryząc go w ramię, jakby chciał podkreślić swoje słowa. – A ty jesteś bezmyślny i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć.

Nie planował nawet. Nie, kiedy Lucjusz zaczął odpinać jego spodnie, kierując go w stronę jednego z regałów. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobią tutaj, bez łóżka i z podłogą, która nie zapraszała do kładzenia się na niej nago. Kamienie wydawały mu się chłodne nawet, kiedy stał na nich w butach. Lucjusz jednak rozpiął jedynie jego spodnie, zmuszając go do położenia się płasko na jednym z regałów. Wypiął pośladki, czując się odrobinę głupio, kiedy nie mógł widzieć Lucjusza. W świetle dnia wszystko wydawało mu się inne. Przede wszystkim Malfoy na pewno widział jego tyłek w całej jego okazałości i wejście ukryte między pośladkami, które próbował zacisnąć, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to.

\- Rozluźnij się – polecił mu Lucjusz. – Sądziłem, że tę część mamy już za sobą.

\- Jest dzień – stwierdził Harry.

\- Cóż za elokwencja. Podpowiedziały ci to promienie słoneczne? – zakpił Lucjusz, wsuwając w niego palec od razu po ostatnią kostkę, co nie było, aż tak dobrym posunięciem.

Minęło dwa tygodnie, a on nie miał zwyczaju dotykania się tam, kiedy sobie obciągał. Nawet kiedy myślał o Lucjuszu.

\- Jaki ciasny – rzucił Malfoy.

\- Cóż za elokwencja – zakpił Harry. – Podpowiedziało ci to… - zaczął i urwał, kiedy Lucjusz dotknął jego prostaty tym swoim długim palcem.

Mężczyzna drugą dłonią uderzył go w pośladek i Harry zaskoczony poczuł muśnięcie materiału koszuli na plecach.

\- Po zastanowieniu stwierdzam, że sarkazm do ciebie nie pasuje – poinformował go Malfoy całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie zamierzasz się rozebrać? – spytał, ignorując kompletnie uwagę.

\- Nie, to będzie raczej szybkie – przyznał Lucjusz. – W zasadzie pomyśl o tym, że jestem ubrany. Wyobraź sobie jak wyglądamy, kiedy będziesz ściskał palcami krawędź gabloty – powiedział, wsuwając w niego kolejny palec.

I Harry spiął się lekko, kiedy inwazja okazała się nie tak całkiem bezbolesna, ale było coś w tym jak mieszały się doznania. Było mu przyjemnie. Lucjusz dbał o to, żeby od czasu do czasu dotknąć jego prostaty i chociaż początkowo nie był podniecony, zaczynał powoli docierać do tego punktu. A potem mężczyzna otarł się o jego pośladki swoimi biodrami i wyczuł wyraźnie materiał spodni. To nie było nieprzyjemne – bynajmniej. Nie potrafił również zrozumieć dlaczego wzdłuż jego pleców przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o tym, że zaraz będzie pieprzony przez całkiem ubranego mężczyznę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Lucjusz nie planował się rozebrać. I jeśli to miało być szybkie, już teraz szukał dobrego podparcia. Spodnie, które osunęły się do jego kostek, wcale w tym nie pomagały.

\- Bardzo dobrze – wyszeptał Lucjusz i może to nie było skierowane do Harry'ego, ale i tak przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego ciała.

Było coś w pochwałach Lucjusza. Może nawet sam fakt, że nie przychodziły łatwo.

Jego ciężki członek zwisał smętnie między jego nogami i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać jak po niego sięgnie, kiedy będzie się trzymał gabloty. I mógł sobie wyobrazić dokładnie jak Lucjusz dochodzi w nim, a on zostaje niezaspokojony, rozedrgany i brudny. A potem Malfoy obciąga mu, pozwalając mu dojść.

\- Czuję, że ta myśl spodobałaby mi się – szepnął Lucjusz.

Harry nigdy nie wierzył w to, że ktokolwiek potrafiłby czytać w myślach. Przynajmniej nie bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Lekcje oklumencji i legilimencji jednak nauczyly go czegoś. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się na ile Lucjusz już siedzi w jego głowie, dopóki nie doszło do niego, że drży w tej chwili, wypinając się w stronę palców mężczyzny i podejrzanie jak na niego milcząc.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby się podzielić tą myślą.

Bransolety zabrał z sobą z Hogwartu trochę w strachu, że Ron znalazłby je, szukając słodyczy albo po prostu _Quidditcha przez wieki_.

\- Nie powinieneś być milszy, kiedy trzymam palce tak blisko twojej prostaty? – spytał Lucjusz ewidentnie rozbawiony, a potem potarł ten punkt w nim i nie przestawał dopóki kręgosłup Harry'ego nie wygiął się w łuk.

To co początkowo było niebiańsko przyjemne, zaczęło przechodzić w lekki dyskomfort. Nie na tyle wielki, aby sprawiać ból, ale jednak ostrzeżenie zawisło w powietrzu. I Harry pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego z największą chęcią poczułby to jeszcze raz. Może przez samą intensywność doznania.

Lucjusz pacnął go w pośladek, zanim wysunął z niego palce. Dźwięk rozsuwanego zamka rozniósł się echem w zbrojowni i Harry poczuł tępą główkę członka przeciskającą się przez jego wejście. Lucjusz wszedł w niego nie bez problemów, przesuwając go przy tym odrobinę i jego pośladki znowu podrażnił materiał spodni. Wypiął się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy szukali obaj tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju kąta. I Harry wbił palce w gablotę, odrywając policzek od chłodnej szyby, kiedy Lucjusz wycofał się i pchnął ponownie bez większego wahania.

Dłonie mężczyzny przytrzymywały tylko jego biodra, nie pozwalając mu odchylić się za bardzo. I Lucjusz uderzył w jego prostatę, kiedy tylko znalazł się znowu cały w nim. Harry mógł tylko westchnąć, przyjmując to całym sobą. Jego własny członek nadal zwisał w powietrzu i może Lucjusz faktycznie czytał w jego myślach, bo nie dotknął go jak na razie nawet raz. Kolejne pchnięcie było równie przyjemne, posyłające iskry wzdłuż jego nerwów. Rozpalające.

Harry napiął się, nie chcąc wypuszczać członka Malfoya za daleko, ale ten nie wyszedł z niego. Wycofał się jedynie lekko, zanim zaczął wbijać się w niego raz po raz w tylko sobie znanym rytmie. Westchnienia, które słyszał równie dobrze mogły należeć do niego, ale szum krwi w uszach nie pozwalał mu na rozpoznanie tonów. Lucjusz zawsze o wiele bardziej nad sobą panował. To Harry jęczał i drżał, i dochodził w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. I to on się też rozpraszał, więc kiedy dostrzegł błysk wbił wzrok w szpadę, której jakoś nie dostrzegł wcześniej. Nie była ukryta, wręcz wystawiona na widok publiczny. Po prostu nigdy nie przechodził obok tej gabloty i żałował, bo ostrze było piękne – jak wszystko co należało do Lucjusza.

Malfoy pochylił się nad nim, wbijając się w niego teraz płycej, gryząc go po odsłoniętym ramieniu. I mężczyzna chyba chciał sprawdzić po prostu co tak przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Harry byłby zawstydzony, gdyby nie fakt, że szpada naprawdę była wspaniała.

\- Jest piękna – powiedział, kiedy był pewien, że Lucjusz będzie wiedział o czym mówił.

Mężczyzna prychnął, prostując się ponownie i zaczął się w niego wbijać o wiele bardziej intensywniej. I może Harry'emu się zdawało, ale Malfoy wydawał się też twardszy. Na pewno planował wybić mu wszystkie myśli z głowy, torturując jego prostatę. Ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, wydawało się go pochłaniać. Nie mógł skupić się na szpadzie, kiedy Lucjusz tak w niego wchodził.

\- Należała do mojego mistrza – poinformował go Malfoy. – Odebrałem mu ją, kiedy go pokonałem – dodał mężczyzna.

I w powietrzu zawisło 'kiedy go zabiłem'. Niewypowiedziane. Nikt żywy nie dałby sobie zabrać takiej szpady. Harry walczyłby o nią do ostatniego tchu.

\- Dlaczego jej nie używasz? – spytał, chociaż to wyszło bardziej jak jęk.

\- Nie znam mieszanki antidotum – przyznał Malfoy. – Severus szuka jej dla mnie od lat.

I Harry zadrżał, bo to oznaczało, że ten wspaniały przedmiot był poza zasięgiem Lucjusza od lat. I chyba obaj pragnęli tego samego.

Uderzyło w niego również coś całkiem innego.

\- Założę się, że Snape wie jakich trucizn użyłeś przy swojej szpadzie – powiedział i bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że Lucjusz zaciśnie palce na jego biodrach tak mocno.

Siniaki szybko przestały być problemem, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął się w niego wbijać używając całej swojej siły. Harry czuł się tak, jakby penis Lucjusza nie wychodził z niego, jakby cały czas naciskał na jego prostatę i potrzeba rozluźnienia, końca rosła w nim. Jego własny członek drżał, chociaż nikt go nie dotykał i Harry był nagle bardzo świadom przeciągów w starym dworze, w którym się znajdowali. Sądził, że będzie musiał dojść tylko od penisa Lucjusza w swoim tyłku. Jego palce pobielały od tego jak mocno trzymał się gabloty i nagle było po wszystkim, kiedy mężczyzna dotknął jego fiuta, wbijając się w niego tak mocno, że Harry miał to czuć jeszcze przez wiele dni. Jego ciało było obolałe i czuł to nawet przez orgazm, który przegalopował po nim jak stado koni. Jego mięśnie nie mogły się nawet zdecydować kiedy się napiąć. I w jakiej kolejności. Więc to było chyba dobre, że jego kończyny odmówiły posłuczeństwa. Nie osunąl się na podłogę tylko dlatego, że Lucjusz nadal dochodził głęboko w nim i byli tak cudownie połączeni.

Jego dziura była obolała – czuł to wyraźnie teraz. Nie przypominał sobie jednak, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej było mu tak dobrze.

Lucjusz nadal dyszał w jego kark i chyba obaj byli wypompowani. Malfoy nigdy wcześniej nie tracił kontroli nad sobą i dopiero teraz go to uderzyło.

\- Mówiłeś, że seks to prosta sprawa – powiedział, czując jak Lucjusz mięknie w nim.

Mężczyzna nadal nie wysuwał się z niego i Harry nie wiedział jak to rozumieć. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że coś się zmieniło, ale nie wiedział co dokładnie. Ani dlaczego.

\- Może kłamałem – odparł w końcu Malfoy.

Harry nie wierzył w to ani przez sekundę. Lucjusz nie kłamał. Manipulował ludźmi i słowami, ale nie miał powodów do zafałszowywania prawdy. I to było chyba w Malfoyu najbardziej przerażające.

\- Albo komplikujesz coś na siłę – stwierdził Harry i nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Lucjusz wysunął się z niego, a potem zapiął spodnie i zostawił go w zbrojowni samego.


	44. Szpada Mistrza

_Miłość jak słońce: choć zaj dzie w pomroce,_

 _Jeszcze z blas ka mi sreb rne go miesiąca_

 _Pow ra ca smut ne roz pro mieniać noce_

 _I przez ciem ność przedziera się drżąca,_

 _Pełna tęskno ty cichej i żałoby,_

 _By wieńczyć śpiące ruiny i groby._

 _Adam Asnyk_

Popołudniowy trening wcale nie wypadł o wiele lepiej. Harry'ego rozpraszał już nie tylko Snape, ale i zachowanie Lucjusza, który nabrał do niego pewnego dystansu. Wcześniej nie mógł nazwać ich przyjaciółmi, ale Malfoy był teraz wyjątkowo spięty. I może nie powinni byli przeprowadzać tak dziwnych rozmów. To na pewno nie było normalne. Z drugiej jednak strony nic o nich nie było. Harry sądził, że tak po prostu powinno być, ale mógł się mylić. Sypiał jedynie z Lucjuszem, nie znał zasad. Seks wydawał się ich mieć zaledwie kilka.

\- Nadal jesteś nieobecny – stwierdził Lucjusz tonem, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogą zrobić kolejnej przerwy. Jego trening musiał trwać nieprzerwanie. Nigdy nie będzie miał wystarczająco wiele czasu, aby dokończyć szkolenie, a Voldemort mógł zaatakować w każdej chwili. Snape nie powiedział mu jeszcze, co wynikło ze spotkania z tym szaleńcem, ale w zasadzie nie rozmawiali. I to po części była jego wina. Na razie jednak nie mógł tak po prostu rozmawiać z mistrzem eliksirów nie znając faktów. A dostępu do prawdy bronili mu wszyscy.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy Lucjusz podciął go, zmuszając go do przeniesienia ciężaru ciała na lewą stronę. Podparł się, odbijając cios w ostatniej chwili, ale czar Malfoya ciął jego prawy bok. Zapiekło, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co mogło w niego uderzyć, gdyby się nie przesunął, unikając zaklęcia. Odskoczył ponownie, tym razem łapiąc równowagę pewniej, obudzony i skupiony w pełni na jednym celu. Lucjusz uśmiechał się do niego krzywo i z satysfakcją.

\- Jesteś tak bardzo nienormalny – powiedział Harry. – Szaleństwo to wasza cecha wrodzona? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Linia mojej rodziny nijak nie została skażona. Zapewniam cię – odparł Malfoy.

Harry mógł tylko unieść brew wyżej.

\- Jesteś spokrewniony z Narcyzą – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.

Lucjusz prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Sądzisz, że szaleństwo Blacków jest efektem działania genów? – spytał Malfoy wprost. – Przypominam ci, że twój drogi ojciec chrzestny również należał do tego zacnego rodu – dodał Lucjusz.

Harry zawsze uważał, że Syriusz był odrobinę zbyt rozrywkowy, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost. I nie planował obrażać pamięci jedynego człowieka, który mógł go wyciągnąć z domu Dursleyów. Bellatrix była prawdziwie szalona, podczas gdy Syriusz był jedynie ekscentryczny. Zresztą chyba każdy chodziłby w szlafroku przez cały dzień, gdyby mógł.

\- Azkaban jest odpowiedzią na wszystko – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Obawiam się jednak, że to opowieść na inną porę. Skup się na razie na treningu i zastanów się czy szaleństwo w szermierce popłaca – rzucił.

Harry znał doskonale odpowiedź na to pytanie. W końcu to on był tutaj mistrzem improwizacji. Kontrolowane szaleństwo zawsze miało swój sens, o ile wiedziało się gdzie leży cel. I jak daleko można się posunąć, aby do niego dotrzeć. Nadal były granice, których nigdy nie powinno się przekraczać.

\- Azkaban jest odpowiedzią na Snape'a? – spytał.

Lucjusz nie pokwapił się nawet o odpowiedź.

ooo

Kolacja bez Snape'a przebiegła w ciszy i Harry nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do pokoju. Poranna schadzka była przyjemnym przerywnikiem, ale potrzebował snu i przede wszystkim odrobinę więcej wszystkiego. Jego ciało było spięte i mięśnie, które podczas treningu pracowały ze zdwojoną siłą, musiały się w końcu rozluźnić. Ciepła woda od dawna nie pomagała. Seks nie był odpowiedzią na wszystko, ale na pewno przyjemnie wypędzał z jego głowy nieprzyjemne myśli. Nawet jeśli Lucjusz powodował część z nich.

Już w swojej sypialni wypakował bransolety na łóżko i spojrzał na nie z pewnym wahaniem. Lucjusz zachowywał się dziwnie tego dnia i może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że ten układ trójstronny, który mieli ze Snape'em wszystko zaburzał. Odnosił wrażenie, że nie znał całej historii i martwiło go głównie to jak Malfoy zareagował. To było oczywistym, że Snape znał skład trucizn, którymi Lucjusz zabezpieczył swoją szpadę. Stali się przyjaciółmi zanim Harry w ogóle przyszedł na świat. I w ten chory sposób dbali o siebie.

Harry jednak wiedział dokładnie gdzie leżała lojalność Malfoya i Snape'a. I to nie martwiło go tak bardzo jak powinno. Dopóki ich interesy się nie przecinały, miał pewność, że mistrz eliksirów stanie po jego stronie. I coraz mocniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zaczynał się zastanawiać na ile Dumbledore kłamał. Na ile robił to Snape. I wciąż nie potrafił zdusić w sobie złości. A jednak teraz, kiedy odrobinę ochłonął – był gotów przyjąć do wiadomości inny scenariusz wydarzeń. Snape musiał mieć odpowiedzi i dobre wyjaśnienie.

Zabrał ze sobą bransolety, chociaż ciążyły mu w dłoni. Drzwi sypialni Lucjusza były niedomknięte jak zawsze i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w ciemność za oknem. Jego długa koszula była rozwiązana, jakby po kąpieli nie zadał sobie trudu ubierania się do końca. I pewnie miał rację, bo Harry zawsze przychodził i rozbierali się.

\- Rozbierz się – rzucił Lucjusz, nie odwracając się w jego stronę.

Harry zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę guzik po guziku, kiedy podchodził coraz bliżej. Dwór był nieprzyjemnie cichy, ale zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Byli tutaj tylko we dwóch, a jedyne, co miał na sobie to cienki materiał koszuli. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się bardziej swobodnie, niż wtedy gdy stał nago na środku sypialni Lucjusza.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w końcu, patrząc na niego jak zawsze z tą dziwną intensywnością, która sprawiała, że na jego skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Lucjusz złapał za jego nadgarstki, ściskając je lekko, zanim pchnął go w stronę ściany. Harry przylgnął plecami do chłodnej chropowatej nawierzchi wcale nie zaskoczony, że całe jego ciało się napięło. Bransolety upadły gdzieś za nimi, kiedy Lucjusz całował go odrobinę bardziej agresywnie niż zwykle. Zmiana była subtelna, ale wyczuł to przepięcie. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, sądziłby, że mężczyzna jest na niego zły, ale to oznaczałoby uczucia, a do nich Lucjusz nie był aż tak skory.

Udo mężczyzny wślizgnęło się pomiędzy jego nogi, które zresztą rozstawił szerzej, aby Malfoy miał więcej miejsca. Idealny nacisk na jego penisa sprawiał, że jego krew krążyła tylko szybciej. Chciał zacisnąć dłonie na włosach Lucjusza, ale ten trzymał jego nadgarstki wysoko nad jego głową, uniemożliwiając mu wszelki ruch, kiedy pożerał jego usta. Ściana była odrobinę szorstka i pewnie na jego plecach miały pozostać małe zadrapania, ale samo uczucie było tak przyjemne, że nie mógł przestać. Wypychał biodra, starając się szukać tarcia, ale to nigdy nie było dostatecznie wiele, aby dć mu satysfakcję.

Wyrwanie rąk nie było, aż takie trudne. Lucjusz trzymał go tylko pozornie mocno i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to była pewnego rodzaju prowokacja, kiedy dostrzegł zadowolony uśmieszek Malfoya.

\- Dupek – powiedział, popychając mężczyznę w tył aż dotarli do łóżka, na które Malfoy upadł bez zbędnego protestu.

I Harry wspiął się na niego, rozsuwając jego koszulę na tyle szeroko, aby miał dostęp do jego sutków. Siedział na biodrach Lucjusza, ocierając się lekko, korzystając z tej wolności, którą wywalczył. A potem zamarł, bo nad lewą piersią mężczyzny widniała ciemna malinka. Ślad był świeży, ale nawet nie o to chodziło. Harry nigdy nie zostawił na Lucjuszu żadnego znaku.

\- Co to? – spytał i Lucjusz spojrzał przelotnie w dół.

\- Idiotyzm – odparł Malfoy, ewidentnie zirytowany. – Nie przepadam za śladami tego typu – przyznał i Harry doskonale to wiedział.

I jakaś część niego była świadoma, że Lucjusz sypiał nie tylko z nim. Nie miał do niego praw, bo Malfoy już był żonatym mężczyzną, ale ten ślad nieprzyjemnie mu o tym przypomniał. Nie myślenie o czymś przychodziło mu z łatwością, kiedy dowody tego nie rzucały mu się w oczy.

\- Spałeś z kimś – stwierdził Harry, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuł.

Lucjusz zresztą spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, jakby sam się zastanawiał do czego to dążyło. Harry nie miał pojęcia i to było irytujące samo w sobie. W końcu znał warunki tego układu i w pełni się na nie zgadzał.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę żył w celibacie, czekając na nasze jednonocne spotkania – zakpił Lucjusz.

\- Nie – powiedział, a potem wydął wargi, przykładając palce do śladu, którego nie był autorem. – Nie podoba mi się – przyznał.

\- Mnie też nie. Niech cię nawet nie kusi znaczenie mnie w ten sposób – ostrzegł go Lucjusz.

\- Przekląłeś biedaka albo biedaczkę? – prychnął Harry.

\- Nie, to byłoby w złym guście – odparł Lucjusz. – Powiedzmy, że nasze spotkania się już nie odbędą – przyznał.

Harry nawet nie planował ukrywać swojego zadowolenia.

Spojrzał na Malfoya, marszcząc brwi. Pewnie powinien był zabrać okulary z sypialni, ale to nie miało sensu. Lucjusz je zawsze zdejmował.

\- Moglibyśmy się spotykać w piątki wieczorem – zaczął, ponieważ w zasadzie powinni trenować jak najwięcej.

Medalion mógł go przenosić w końcu niezależnie od dnia na teren dworu. Dumbledore zapewne zakwestionowałby to, ale nie miał już nad nim takiej władzy. I nie mógł odmówić mu treningów, których Harry z pewnością potrzebował.

Lucjusz uniósł brew, jakby rozważał jego propozycję, ale w jego oczach widział już odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie. Uwielbiał, kiedy zawierali porozumienia w jakiejś kwestii. Wszystkiego strony zawsze na tym korzystały.

Pochylił się, aby pocałować Malfoya, ale nie zrobił tego gwałtownie, bo mieli czas. I może była pora, aby to zaznaczyć. Jego mięśnie bolały, jego tyłek, który rano wiele już zniósł chyba nie był w kondycji do robienia czegokolwiek zbyt gwałtownego. I Lucjusz musiał o tym doskonale wiedzieć, bo kiedy przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, chwytając go za pośladki, jego palce zaledwie musnęły wejście Harry'ego, zanim znalazły ten punkt za jego jądrami, który był prawie tak dobry jak naciskanie na samą prostatę.

\- Cholera – wymknęło mu się i Lucjusz prychnął, leniwie masując go palcami.

Harry chwycił za jego ramiona, wbijając palce w jasną skórę, ale mężczyzna nie zaprotestował. Harry zaczął się więc ocierać o niego, szukając własnego spełnienia.

ooo

Poranki zawsze były problematyczne, ale bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że Snape pojawi się tuż po śniadaniu, stając w progu jadalni z czymś dziwnym wypisanym na twarzy. I Harry pewnie zareagowałby inaczej, gdyby instynkt nie podpowiadał mu, że działo się coś nieprzewidzianego.

\- Lucjuszu – powiedział Snape krótko i takim tonem, że Malfoy podniósł się na równe nogi, zanim Harry zdążył mrugnąć.

\- Dokończ śniadanie – rzucił mężczyzna wychodząc z mistrzem eliksirów.

Najchętniej podsłuchałby, co się stało, ale Snape był zbyt dobry w przyłapywaniu go. Poza tym to nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. To była jedna z tych granic, których nie planował przekraczać. Jeśli coś dotyczyłoby jego samego, Snape powiedziałby mu.

Lucjusz wrócił po kilku minutach i wydawał się zaskakująco spokojny. Zapewne była to jedna z jego masek, bo Harry widział jak bardzo napięte były jego mięśnie. Obaj obudzili się w znakomitych nastrojach i sądził, że ten dzień będzie naprawdę dobry. Zaczął pozytywniej spoglądać na życie, ale pojawienie się Snape'a zaburzyło wszystko.

Lucjusz dopił swoją kawę, z obojętną miną spoglądając w gazetę.

\- Gdzie Snape? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Czeka w bibliotece – odparł Lucjusz. – Dołączy do nas podczas obiadu.

Harry nie pytał dlaczego Snape ukrył się za starymi księgami. Może sam nie był jeszcze przygotowany do rozmowy, którą musieli odbyć. Poza tym zmarnowali z Lucjuszem całe przedpołudnie poprzedniego dnia. Chociaż akurat nie to określenie przychodziło mu na myśl, kiedy myślał o tym, co robili w zbrojowni. Nadal był trochę obolały, bo gabloty jednak były drewniane i twarde, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko powtórzeniu tego. Może tylko z dala od szpady mistrza, który uczył Lucjusza. To ostrze śniło mu się poprzedniej nocy i chciałby je dostać w swoje ręce. Nie wątpił jednak, że musiałby przejść po trupie Malfoya, aby się do niego dostać.

\- Kiedy pokonałeś swojego mistrza? – spytał i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, jakby nie nadążał za jego tokiem myślenia.

Przez chwilę w jadalni panowała cisza i Harry zastanawiał się czy dostanie odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Malfoy zresztą obserwował go niczym sokół, wychwytując najdrobniejsze reakcje jego ciała.

\- Kiedy pokonałem go po raz pierwszy miałem dwadzieścia lat – przyznał Lucjusz. – Później zrozumiałem, że należało go zabić. Kiedy naprawdę pokonałem mojego mistrza dobiegałem trzydziestki – dodał.

Harry starał się nie drgnąć, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy napięcie wisiało w powietrzu.

\- I zabrałeś jego szpadę – stwierdził.

\- Zabiłem, aby ją zabrać – przyznał Lucjusz, rozluźniając się odrobinę. – Lata zajęło mi zanim zidentyfikowałem pierwszą truciznę, którą polano ostrze. Metal, z których kuto ją, jest przeorany zaklęciami, które wiążą każdy czar, któremu się kiedykolwiek przeciwstawiła. To stara szpada – powiedział, chociaż Harry zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę.

\- Jest piękna – rzucił tylko.

\- Wiem – odparł Lucjusz, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo.


	45. Drugi Czarny Pan

_Kiedy nie ma nur tu, na leży spo koj nie cze kać. Jeżeli prze ciw sta wisz się nur to wi, wszys tko wys chnie. A jeśli wszys tko wys chnie, świat wy pełni ciemność._

_Haruki Murakami_

Snape czekał na nich w jadalni i wydawał się nieporuszony. Harry zapewne kupiłby tą obojętność, gdyby nie fakt, że widział mężczyznę ponad trzy godziny wcześniej. To wrażenie nie miało zostać szybko zatarte.

Dania na stole nadal parowały, ale mistrz eliksirów nie tknął swojego talerza. Nie wydawał się zainteresowany posiłkiem i Harry'emu też odeszła chęć do jedzenia, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatnich kilka dni. Lucjusz doskonale odwracał jego uwagę treningiem i seksem, ale to nigdy nie trwało długo. Zerknął na Snape'a przelotnie wcale nie zaskoczony, że mężczyzna nie nawiązywał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu była nieprzyjemna, ale nie miał pomysłu na to jak ją przerwać. Spojrzał zatem na Lucjusza, który wydawał się jedynie rozbawiony. Harry chciałby mieć w sobie to coś, co pozwalałoby mu być odprężonym w każdej sytuacji. Może chodziło faktycznie o informacje i może sam również powinien nie dawać ponosić się emocjom.

\- O ileż bawi mnie ten impas, obawiam się, że obrażacie mojego drogiego kucharza – zakpił Malfoy. – Nasz drogi gryfoński przyjaciel chciał wczoraj zadać niepokojące pytania, Severusie. Zadać chciał jednak bardzo nieodpowiednie pytania. W bardzo nieodpowiednim czasie. Nie wspomnę, że nieodpowiedniej osobie.

\- Uwielbiasz dźwięk swojego głosu czy to do czegoś prowadzi? – spytał Snape i wydawał się znudzony.

Harry czuł tylko coraz wyższe mury, wzrastające pomiędzy nimi.

\- Chcę wiedzieć czy to przez ciebie zginęli moi rodzice – wyrwało mu się i pewnie powinien był lepiej przemyśleć to co powiedział.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a potem wziął głębszy wdech, wstając.

\- Tak – odparł mężczyzna i chyba próbował wyjść.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Tak i tylko tyle?! – warknął. – Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie, nie jestem ci nic winien – odparł Snape. – Uratowałem twoje życie tak wiele razy, że nasze rachunki są akurat wyrównane.

\- Kochałeś moją matkę – rzucił.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku i zapewne sprawiłoby mu to radość, gdyby nie fakt, że te słowa przyprawiały go o mdłości.

\- Kochałeś ją i co? – spytał, bo tego kompletnie nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Snape milczał, ale Harry nigdy nie widział u niego wcześniej tego wyrazu twarzy. Jakby połknął coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego i nie planował tego wypluć w najbliższym czasie. Nigdy nie rozumiał Ślizgonów, ale to zapewne nie miało się zmienić kiedykolwiek. Nie miał pojęcia też jak wyciągnąć od Snape'a odpowiedzi. Zerknął na Lucjusza, który nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem. Może Harry znowu zadawał nie te pytania, które powinien, ale nie był w stanie podejść do tego spokojnie. Chodziło o jego rodziców. Temat wracał raz po raz, a coraz to nowe szczegóły sprawiały, że zaczynał się zastanawiać co jeszcze wypłynie. Nie potrafił ułożyć w całości tej układanki, kiedy nie miał wszystkich części.

\- Powiesz coś? – spróbował jeszcze raz.

Mięśnie szczęki Snape'a napięły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie zrobi tego – odparł Lucjusz, chociaż normalnie nie zniżał się do mówienia o oczywistościach.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- To byłoby fatalne ,tak się odkryć– ciągnął Malfoy dalej. – Musiałby ci zaufać, a to tak bardzo nie w naszym stylu. Poza tym mówimy o Severusie, a on uwielbia swoje poczucie winy, którym może tłumaczyć porażki swojego życia – prychnął Lucjusz.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Snape i akurat tej reakcji Harry mógł się spodziewać.

\- Jeszcze niczego nie powiedziałem – stwierdził Lucjusz i to niosło obietnicę, która wcale mistrzowi eliksirów się nie podobała.

Harry najchętniej zacząłby teraz wrzeszczeć, ale to byłoby idiotyczne. I nie prowadziłoby do niczego. Nie wątpił również, że Snape wykorzystałby to przeciwko niemu.

Na razie mistrz eliksirów mierzył się wzrokiem z Lucjuszem. Nie wiedział kto wygrywał, ale podejrzewał, że oni też nie mieli o tym pojęcia.

Nie był pewien jak powinno się reagować, kiedy powstawał taki impas. Rzucanie klątwami w Snape'a, dopóki ten nie wyśpiewa wszystkiego, nie mogło się udać. Mężczyzna stawał naprzeciwko szaleńca, który rozdawał avady niczym pozdrowienia. Nie zastraszyłby mistrza eliksirów. Zresztą nawet nie to było jego celem.

\- Chcę prawdy – wyrwało mu się i może był po prostu zmęczony, ale miał naprawdę tego wszystkiego dość.

Snape spiął się cały zanim spojrzał na niego ponownie.

\- Kochałem twoją matkę – przyznał mężczyzna.

I Harry pojęcia nie miał co o tym myśleć. Dopóki Snape tego nie potwierdził, sądził, że Dumbledore żartował. Jakkolwiek chore by to nie było. Pewne elementy wcześniejszych niedomówień ze strony Lucjusza jednak doskonale się wpasowywały. I trochę tego nienawidził, ale przecież nie miało się wpływu na uczucia. Wiedział o tym najlepiej.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore twierdzi, że przez pana zginęła? – spytał.

Snape wzdrygnął się zauważalnie.

\- Czarny Pan obiecywał nam to, czego pragnęliśmy najbardziej, abyśmy do niego przystąpili – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- I obiecał ci moją matkę? – spytał Harry wprost.

Snape zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie – powiedział mężczyzna tak cicho, że Harry niemal sądził, że się przesłyszał. – Nie musiał mi niczego obiecywać. Nigdy mi jej nie obiecał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wiedział czego chciałem – przyznał Snape. – Możesz mnie nienawidzić, jeśli chcesz – dodał. – On był tam, w waszym domu po części z mojej winy.

Lucjusz prychnął, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Skoro już tak dobrze ci idzie, kontynuuj, Severusie – rzucił Malfoy.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro, ale mimo wszystko wydawał się równie zmęczony, co Harry. I może to było najbardziej bliskie prawdy na temat wydarzeń tamtych lat. Wszyscy byli tym naprawdę zmęczeni. Harry nie był pewien czy to co czuje w tej chwili to złość. Potrafił zrozumieć czym się kierował Voldemort i gdyby był na miejscu Snape'a, wcale nie czułby się dobrze z myślą, że kogokolwiek skrzywdzono przez niego.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał. – Dlaczego Dumbledore…

\- Bo mu tak powiedziałem – wszedł mu w słowo Snape. – Przedstawiłem mu tak sytuację, żeby nie miał wątpliwości co do mojej lojalności – poinformował go twardo i coś w głosie mężczyzny powiedziało mu, że to nie wszystko.

\- I oznacza też na ile Dumbledore jest lojalny w stosunku do ciebie – odgadł, bo ta część nie była już tak prosta.

Snape jedynie skinął głową.

\- To nie wszystko – podjął Lucjusz. – Severus kochał ją, ale i ona kochała jego.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Snape.

Harry nie mógł nie spojrzeć na Malfoya jak na wariata. Były pewne granice tego szaleństwa.

\- Spotykała się z twoim ojcem, ale on się nie zmienił. Jeśli sądzisz, że był tak bardzo różny od nas, mylisz się – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz, niezrażony faktem, że Snape spoglądał na niego z wyraźną niechęcią. – Kiedy twoja matka zorientowała się, że twój ojciec się nigdy nie zmieni, zerwała z nim. I pozwolił jej na to. Dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że pokochała Severusa. I , że Severus zamierza się oświadczyć. Twoja matka była inteligentna, ale nie wychowała się w naszym świecie, więc nie wiedziała, że to Jamesowi przysięgała jako pierwszemu. To jemu powiedziała, że go kocha wcześniej. Słowa zawsze mają jakąś moc – poinformował go Lucjusz bezlitośnie.

Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, kiedy spojrzał na Snape'a, który wyglądał jakby chciał go przeprosić.

\- Severus nie chciał, abyś wiedział – podjął Lucjusz. – Zresztą nienawidzenie cię było proste. Jesteś dowodem na to, że pogodziła się z małżeństwem.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Snape i urwał.

\- Jestem jedynym, którego obchodzą twoje własne skłonności do autodestrukcji – rzucił Lucjusz. – Kłamstwo, które podsunąłeś Dumbledore'owi nie powstało bez przyczyny. Obaj wiemy, że dalej obwiniasz się o coś, do czego nigdy nie doszłoby, gdyby nie gryfońskie ideały, tak bardzo wychwalane w obecnych czasach. Wierni własnym słowom, aż do końca.

\- Nie wierzę, że moja matka nie kochała mojego ojca – wykrztusił w końcu.

Widział ich razem na fotografiach. I to nie były nieruchome mugolskie zdjęcia. To jak patrzyli na siebie, zatrzymani w czasie mówiło wszystko o tym, co było pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie twierdzę, że go niekochała. Twierdzę jedynie, że nie był tym, za którego chciała wyjść – sprecyzował Lucjusz. – Nie możesz być chyba tak naiwnym, aby sądzić, że uczuciem można obdarzyć jedynie tą jedną jedyną osobę na całe życie. Realia zmieniają się. Ludzie dorastają, poznają się coraz bardziej i rozczarowują sobą.

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi, ale z drugiej strony Lucjusz zawsze skutecznie mieszał mu w głowie. Jeśli znowu mieli rozważać naturę emocji i pochodzenie wszystkiego, co w życiu ważne, wypisywał się z tego. Nie miał ochoty na filozoficzne rozważania właśnie teraz.

\- I popatrz na Severusa. Wyszedłby z największą chęcią, ale to oznaczałoby, że musiałby cię tutaj zostawić, a nigdy tego nie chciał – poinformował go Malfoy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Harry wprost. – Dlaczego miałbym nie poznać prawdy? – zainteresował się.

I nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

\- Bo dyrektor ma rację w jednym. Jeśli ten pierwiastek dobra w tobie zostanie skalany, ta wojna przestanie mieć sens. Mamy przejść spod panowania jednego Czarnego Pana pod rządy dziecka, które niegdyś nie wiedziało czym jest zło, ale zniszczyła go przeszłość, której nawet nie pamięta? – spytał Snape. – Lepiej było pozostawić cię wierzącego w twojego cudownego ojca, obrońcę rodziny i matkę, która kochała cię ponad życie, co jest akurat prawdą – rzucił. – Nie wiem w co grasz – przyznał, patrząc na Lucjusza.

Mętlik w jego głowie stawał się jedynie coraz większy. I może tego chciał Lucjusz. Dotąd zawsze bawiło Malfoya rozbijanie fundamentów jego życia. Nie znał tej jedynej prawdy. Każdy wydawał się mieć swoją, ale gorycz Snape'a przynajmniej wyglądała na szczerą. Mistrz eliksirów zresztą nigdy nie obrażał jego matki, a jedynie ojca, skupiając na nim cały swój gniew. Do tej pory nie sądził, że to miało znaczenie.

\- Ja wychodzę – poinformował ich, bo nie chciał dłużej słuchać Lucjusza, a Snape faktycznie najchętniej znalazłby się w innym miejscu.

Harry nie chciał jednak przebywać razem z nim na zamkniętej przestrzeni. To wszystko nadal było zbyt świeże. A pewne rewelacje niezbyt możliwe do uwierzenia. Może , gdyby spytał jakąś dawną koleżankę mamy, powiedziałaby mu prawdę, ale nie znał nawet ich nazwisk. Syriusz zawsze wypowiadał się o jego ojcu dobrze, ale Black sam nie był wzorem cnót. Remus zachowywał pewien dystans, opowiadając mu o rodzicach i pewnie to wiele mówiło.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się ,gdzie powinien pójść. Część jego rzeczy znajdowała się w sypialni Lucjusza. Nie wiedział nawet jak tam wyemigrowały, ale może jego błędem było wracanie nago do swojego pokoju.

\- Pot… Harry, poczekaj – rzucił Snape ku jego zaskoczeniu.

Mężczyzna zrównał się z nim na korytarzu, ale Harry nie planował się zatrzymywać.

\- Moje wspomnienia są nadal do twojej dyspozycji – przypomniał mu mężczyzna.

\- Nie chcę ich oglądać – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

\- Ale chciałeś wcześniej, po wizycie u dyrektora – zauważył Snape.

Harry przypomniał sobie przemarsz przez komnaty mistrza eliksirów, ale to było podyktowane jego gwałtowną reakcją na rewelacje Dumbledore'a. Nie planował więcej niczego tak idiotycznego. Wszyscy wokół sprawiali jedynie, że się miotał bez sensu i nic z tego tak naprawdę nie wynikało.

\- Nie wiem czy to ma znaczenie – przyznał Harry, patrząc na Snape'a z ukosa. – Nie wiem czy pana uczucia do mojej matki mają dla mnie znaczenie – uściślił. – I nie wierzę, że wysłał pan do niej Voldemorta. Jeśli zabiłby mnie, ona i tak nie wybaczyłaby panu. Bylibyście skończeni – stwierdził, bo tego jednego był akurat pewien.

Potrafił odnaleźć kilka faktów, które stanowiły punkty nie do podważenia. I zaczynał rozumieć jak pewne kłamstwa stawały się prawdą na przestrzeni czasu. Szczególnie, kiedy ci, którzy je opowiadali, zaczynali w nie wierzyć. I może powinien współczuć Snape'owi. Nie potrafił jednak z siebie wykrzesać niczego sensownego. Niczego, co miałoby konkretny ksztatł. Wszystko w nim się burzyło. Nadal pewnego rodzaju niedowierzanie, nakazywało mu wyparcie tego, co usłyszał. A jednocześnie pewna część niego wierzyła w prawdopodobieństwo tego, co zaszło. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby miał do dyspozycji własną matkę, która wyjaśniłaby mu co działo się w jej głowie. Tylko czy to miało znaczenie w tej chwili?

\- Sądzi pan, że będę drugim Czarnym Panem? – spytał, bo ta kwestia miała go jeszcze męczyć przez dłuższy czas.

Czuł to wyraźnie we własnych kościach.

\- Lucjusz z każdego uczyniłby kogoś moralnie wątpliwego – odparł wymijająco Snape.

\- Czyli mam nie słuchać jego kłamstw? – zaryzykował.

\- Nie powinieneś słuchać nawet wtedy, kiedy mówi prawdę – westchnął Snape.

Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo to była jedna z prawd o Lucjusz. Nie mogło nie ciekawić go czy Malfoy byłby tak samo nieporuszony, gdyby ktoś zdradzał fakty na jego temat. Te małe prawdy, które ukrywał każdy przed oczami ludzi. Rozumiał istotę sekretu i dlaczego Snape nie chciał ujawniać się z uczuciami do jego matki.

\- Czy to cokolwiek zmienia? Czy to, że wiem, zmienia cokolwiek? – poprawił się.

Snape spoglądał na niego przez chwilę tak, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Czy kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu i wieczorem pojawię się na naszych dodatkowych zajęciach, zastanę pana komnaty puste? – spytał wprost. – Dumbledore'owi nie może pan ufać. Chyba nie ufa pan mnie – podchwycił.

Snape zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie wierzę, że staniesz się drugim Czarnym Panem – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- To jest ten moment, w którym mówi pan, że będzie jeszcze gorzej? – spytał i to miało brzmieć jak żart, ale żaden z nich się nie zaśmiał.

\- Nie, to jest moment, w którym mówię, że wierzę w Harry'ego Pottera niezależnie od tego kim byli twoi rodzice – poinformował go mistrz eliksirów.


	46. Mroczny Znak

_Ciemność zawsze nadchodzi._

 _Glenn Cook_

Ron wydawał się zaskoczony, że Harry wrócił tak wcześnie do Hogwartu, ale nie planował się tłumaczyć. Emocje w nim były na tyle świeże, że nadal drżał po rozmowie ze Snape'em. Nie miał też pojęcia dlaczego nagle był wściekły na Lucjusza, ale może dużą rolę w tym odgrywał fakt, że Malfoy się po prostu we wszystko wtrącał. I Harry naprawdę wolałby jednak usłyszeć sam o tym, że jego nauczyciel podkochiwał się w jego matce. I to ze wzajemnością. Nie był pewien czy to sprawiało Lucjuszowi satysfakcje, ale nie sądził, aby miał to szybko przełknąć.

Nie odczuwał do Snape'a dawnej niechęci, ale nadal nie mógł sobie ich wyobrazić razem. Zresztą zawsze powinna być tylko z ojcem. A jednak historia Snape'a wydawała się wiarygodna. Już wcześniej potwierdził to, że się przyjaźnili. Remus sam przyznał, że jego matka była blisko ze Snape'em. I może to właśnie miał na myśli, ale nie chciał mieszać mu w głowie w kwestii spraw, które sądził, iż nie miały już kompletnie znaczenia.

A jednak temat wypłynął i to nie z woli mistrza eliksirów. Mężczyzna wydawał się wręcz zakłopotany, zawstydzony. Jakby przyznanie, że posiada jakieś uczucia było tak trudne. I może opiekował się nim teraz, bo nadal odczuwał dziwną lojalność względem kobiety, którą kochał przed laty.

Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego, co Snape mówił o jego matce. Niespecjalnie również używał jej imienia. Rozumiał tę blokadę. Samo myślenie o rodzicach robiło z nim śmieszne rzeczy. Przez pewien czas odczuwał wściekłość. Dursleyowie w końcu twierdzili, że jego ojciec był pijakiem i zabił siebie samego oraz jego matkę. Może ciotka Petunia w ten sposób wyrażała swoją niechęć do człowieka, który poniekąd zmusił jej siostrę do małżeństwa. I nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie dotarło to do niego wcześniej.

Dawna złość jednak minęła. Pozostało jedynie coś, czego nie potrafił określić. Coś, co dławiło go i nie pozwalało zasnąć.

\- Stary, wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ron.

Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Od kilku minut mniesz swój esej na Numerologię. Rozumiem niechęć, ale jednak będziesz musiał go przepisać – poinformował go przyjaciel.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Faktycznie pergamin nabrał fałd i prawie się przerwał w niektórych miejscach pod wpływem jego siły. Nie mógł jednak z siebie nic wykrztusić, a rozprostowanie palców wydawało mu się niemal niemożliwe.

\- Muszę się przejść – rzucił, podnosząc się tak gwałtownie, że zwrócił uwagę grających w Eksplodującego Durnia Seamusa i Deana.

Portret zasunął się jednak za nim, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować. Przylgnął do chłodnej ściany, nasłuchując. Ron jednak nie wybiegł za nim, może szanując jego prywatność. Albo po prostu ruszył na poszukiwanie Hermiony, aby się z nią naradzić.

Harry był pewien, że nie umknęło im, iż od pewnego czasu chodził bardziej podenerwowany. Rozluźniał się w zasadzie jedynie, kiedy Lucjusz siedział w nim po jądra. I te wspomnienia było naprawdę przyjemne. I bardzo nie na miejscu w korytarzu prowadzącym do jego dormitorium. Nadal był uczniem tej placówki, chociaż Dumbledore stracił w jego oczach.

Kłamstwa były przydatne. Odkrył to dzisiejszego dnia. Snape musiał zabezpieczyć się na wszystkich frontach. I nie dziwił się. Bardziej martwiło go pytanie, które pojawiało się w związku z tym. Snape udowodnił swoją lojalność opierając ją na kłamliwych przesłankach. A skoro to nie było prawdą, dlaczego postanowił jednak przeciwstawić się Voldemortowi? Jeśli to była zwykła zemsta, Harry nie byłby zaskoczony. Nie widział, aby Severus Snape odpuścił komukolwiek kiedykolwiek. I to paradoksalnie go uspokajało.

Wystarczyło mu, gdy mieli wspólny cel.

Nie wiedział jednak gdzie teraz prowadziły go nogi. Planował zaszyć się w Pokoju Życzeń, ale schody ruszały się według własnych zasad i jak zawsze wylądował w części zamku, w której nie bywał za często. Nie chciał sobie nawet przypominać ile razy miał przez to kłopoty. I kiedy zobaczył znikającego za rogiem Draco Malfoya, niespecjalnie nawet był zaskoczony. Takie rzeczy przydarzały się w końcu tylko jemu.

Ten jeden raz zastanawiał się czy w ogóle śledzić chłopaka. W dłoniach miał nadal esej z Numerologii i musiał wyglądać idiotycznie z pergaminem w dłoni. Był zbyt wyczerpany na szpiegowanie. Zerknął zatem raz jeszcze w kierunku korytarza, w którym zniknął Draco i planował się wycofać, kiedy dostrzegł całkiem sobie dobrze znaną sylwetkę Lucjusza. Malfoy nie zwolnił, kiedy go dostrzegł, nadal stojącego na schodach jak idiota. Nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy ten go mijał, a jednak patrzyli się na siebie. Do Harry'ego dotarło nagle, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy widzieli się poza dworem. Lucjusza nie wiązała tutaj Przysięga Wieczysta. Byli w miejscu publicznym, a przynajmniej na tyle otwartym na ile to możliwe o tej porze w Hogwarcie. Mógł ich zobaczyć ktokolwiek ,tak jak on przypadkiem natknął się na Draco.

Najwyraźniej Lucjusz zaplanował spotkanie z synem. Jako członek rady miał prawo do pojawiania się w szkole o każdej porze dnia i nocy. A jednak Harry'emu niemal od razu przyszła na myśl scena z poranka, kiedy w dworze pojawił się zaaferowany Snape. Jeśli to nie miało nic wspólnego z Draco, planował zjeść ten esej, który zmiął w dłoniach.

Lucjusz minął go bez słowa i skręcił w korytarz, który nie należał do najbardziej oświetlonych. Harry odliczał sekundy do chwili, kiedy straci go z oczu, kiedy pochłonie go całkiem ciemność. Malfoy jednak zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę i spojrzał na niego całkiem wymownie, odchylając głowę w prawo, jakby chciał mu coś pokazać, zanim wznowił swoją wędrówkę. Harry zerknął w kolejny korytarz i trochę wiedziony instynktem skierował się w tamtą stronę.

ooo

Lucjusz wyłonił się z ciemności akurat w chwili, kiedy Harry zdecydował, że czekanie o tej porze nie ma sensu. Snape lub ktokolwiek inny mógł patrolować korytarze, a nie miał dobrego wyjaśnienia na to, dlaczego kryje się na tym piętrze. Ron i Hermiona mogli się o niego obawiać. Nade wszystko jednak potrzebował snu.

Lucjusz stanął jednak przy nim bez słowa wyjaśnienia i Harry nawet chciał zapytać o Draco, chociaż to kompletnie nie była jego sprawa. Syn jednak był dla Lucjusza ważny, więc mógł się zmusić do tej kurtuazji. Znał zasady dobrego wychowania, chociaż z nich nie korzystał za często.

Lucjusz nie dał mu jednak szansy. Zanim Harry zdążył wyartykułować cokolwiek, został wciśnięty w chłodną kamienną ścianę, a Malfoy podwijał jego szkolną szatę, żeby chwycić go za pośladek. I jeśli to nie krzyczało 'seks' to Harry pojęcia nie miał jak inaczej rozumieć sytuację. Szorstki pocałunek nadszedł niemal równocześnie i oddychał ciężko przez nos, starając się nadążyć. Lucjusz miał na sobie jeden z tych czarodziejskich płaszczy, których nigdy nie rozgryzł. I może wypalenie dziury w drogim materiale nie było rozsądne, ale w innym wypadku pozostawało mu tylko rozdarcie tkaniny na strzępy. Chciał poczuć Lucjusza na sobie może po części dlatego, że nadal był wściekły, a nie miał pojęcia na kogo i za co.

Mężczyzna wydawał się to pojmować, bo wsunął się pomiędzy jego nogi i napierał biodrem na jego twardniejącego fiuta. Co wcale nie było tak wygodne jak sobie wyobrażał, ale tak cholernie odpowiednie, że nie planował protestować. Tego właśne potrzebował w tej chwili i nie sądził, że mieli zbyt wiele czasu. W tym korytarzu mógł pojawić się ktokolwiek. Plotki rozprzestrzeniały się po Hogwarcie z prędkością światła. Lucjusz zapewne doskonale posługiwał się _Obliviate_ , ale to nadal było ryzyko.

Jego noga została podciągnęta wyżej, ugięta w kolanie, kiedy mężczyzna wsunął się głębiej, na ile pozwalały im ubrania i pozycja, która nienależała do najwygodniejszych. Pomiędzy nimi była nieprzyjemna różnica wzrostu, z którą walczyli przez cały czas. Harry zapewne straciłby równowagę, kiedy zaczęli się o siebie ocierać jak zwierzęta w rui, gdyby nie ściana, w którą był wciskany. Lucjusz ugryzł go trochę za mocno w miejsce, gdzie szyja łączyła się z barkiem, ale nie potrafił się skarżyć, kiedy mężczyzna masował jego fiuta przez materiał spodni.

Wszystko skończyło się o wiele za szybko, ale Harry zwalał to na sam fakt, że adrenalina już krążyła w jego żyłach. Lucjusz zresztą podążył za nim, a nie był nastolatekiem. Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego, jakby nie wierzył, że po raz kolejny tak stracił kontrolę nad sobą, ale suma summarum po prostu poprawił swój płaszcz i przeczesał włosy palcami, nadając im poprzedni kształt.

Harry nie potrafił drgnąć.

Nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć teraz, ale Lucjusz zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, zanim pochylił się i bez słowa pocałował go w usta. W chwilę później Harry obserwował go znikającego w ciemności i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się czy będzie tak już zawsze.

ooo

Powrót do dormitorium nie był przyjemny. Musiał uważać na McGonagall, do której najwyraźniej należało uprzykrzanie życia uczniom w ten weekend. Bielizna kleiła się do niego, co nie było komfortowe. I pewnie głupawy uśmieszek zdradziłby go w pierwszej chwili. Nie chciał tłumaczyć McGonagall skąd wracał. Nie minął się z Draco, ale pewne syn Lucjusza od dawna był w łóżku, snując plany zniszczenia świata, kiedy on dochodził pod ścianą w jednym ze szkolnych korytarzy. I to miało być jedno z tych lepszych wspomnień związanych z Hogwartem.

Ron spał, podobnie jak Neville, kiedy wślizgiwał się do łóżka, używając na sobie jedynie zaklęcia czyszczącego. Gdyby chciał wziąć prysznic, zapewne pobudziłby wszystkich. A wtedy zaczęłyby się pytania. Nie chciał tajemnic przed przyjaciółmi, ale wątplił, aby zrozumieli. Uprawiał seks z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Niecałe pół godziny temu obściskiwali się w ciemnym korytarzu szkoły, korzystając z okazji. I sam fakt, że Lucjusz tuż wcześniej rozmawiał z synem, sprawiał, że miał ciarki. To było trochę pokręcone i na pewno nie moralne, ale miał z tego dziką radość. I nareszcie był tak odprężony, że mógł położyć się ze spokojem spać.

ooo

Nie oddał eseju z Numerologii, zarabiając pierwszy szlaban w tym roku. Nie zdążył na trening quidditcha, ale Ron nie robił mu wymówek, kiedy Ginny zajęła jego miejsce i nareszcie pokazała na co ją stać. Zawsze wiedział, że jest w niej to coś. Może czuła do quidditcha to, co on do szermierki. Słyszała świst powietrza w uszach i szum własnej krwi. Napędzała ją adrenalina.

On nie tyle stracił miłość do gry, co zrozumiał, że nie była tą jedyną. Szermierka zajmowała w jego sercu doczesne miejsce.

Nie wiedział jak zakomunikować Dumbledore'owi, że zacznie znikać w piątkowe popołudnia. Zastanawiał się czy w ogóle to robić. Świstoklik, który nosił cały czas przy sobie, miał działać w każdej chwili. Dyrektor nie miał chyba sposobu na inwigilacje uczniów. A przynajmniej nie słyszał o niczym takim. Jeśli jednak Huncwoci za swoich młodzieńczych lat potrafili stworzyć mapę, która pokazywała kto jest w Hogwarcie, sam Dumbledore nie powinien mieć z tym problemów. Harry nigdy do końca nie rozumiał magii i zaklęć, które brały w tym udział, ale zapewne Hermiona wiedziałaby w czym rzecz. Oraz czy to było legalne na terenie Czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Zerknął ostrożnie w kierunku Draco Malfoya, który nawet nie udawał, że nie słucha Pansy. Chłopak wydawał się taki jak zawsze. Jego szata była zapięta na ostatni guzik, a jednak coś było nie tak. Harry początkowo nie wiedział czy chodziło o długość włosów Malfoya? Draco ściął je pewnego lata, chociaż początkowo chyba planował zamienić się w swojego własnego ojca. Czasami zaczynały mieć długość grożącą powrotem do starych nawyków, ale tym razem to nie było to.

Draco siedział spięty na swoim miejscu. Jego lewa ręka zwisała na wpółbezwładnie i Harry zamarł, bo to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Niewiele było w stanie wywołać poruszenie u Snape'a i Lucjusza. Nie posiadał listy tematów, które interesowały ich obu równie mocno, ale Draco zapewne zajmował na niej wysoką lokatę. A sądząc po reakcji Lucjusza, mężczyzna musiał nie wiedzieć o planach syna.

Jeśli kłócili się wczoraj, żaden z Malfoyów nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Lucjusz mógł być odrobinę bardziej agresywny niż zwykle, ale to w zasadzie stanowiło pewien element ich gry. Harry nie przepadał za brutalonścią, ale Malfoy był idealnie dominujący, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli i potrzebował się wyżyć. To dobrze się składało, bo kiedy coś kolidowało z jego planami, Harry chciał się po prostu oddać słodkiej bezwładności. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. A Lucjusz wtedy doskonale zajmował jego myśli.

\- Czy znowu wracasz do starych nawyków z gapieniem się na Malfoya? – spytał Ron.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela lekko zmieszany. Nie sądził, że zawiesił się na Draco na tak długo. Nikt inny jednak nie wydawał się tego zauważać.

\- Nie – powiedział.

\- To dobrze, bo ostatnio nawet nie mam powodów, żeby go nienawidzić. Nie robi kompletnie nic – odparł Ron i wydawał się dziwnie zawiedziony.

Jakby Malfoy zachowujący się jak człowiek sprawiał mu ból.

Harry cieszył się jednak, bo nie chciał widzieć miny Lucjusza, kiedy mężczyzna dowiedziałby się, że obaj dostali szlaban za bójkę. Starał się trzymać od syna swojego kochanka jak najdalej. To rodziłoby komplikacje, nad którymi nie chciał się zastanawiać.

\- Malfoy przyjął Mroczny Znak – poinformował Rona.

Jego przyjaciel nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony. Skinął po prostu głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.


	47. Podziękowanie

_Opo wieść była jak ciem ność, która ek splo duje, ciem ność, która za pada po wy buchu, a jej piękno było jak poświata tlących się węgielków dających tyl ko ty le światła, ile trze ba, aby się zo rien to wać, jak niep rze nik nione ciem ności panują wokoło._

 _Anne Rice 'Wampir Lestat'_

Stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do komnat Snape'a i czuł się odrobinę jak idiota. Peleryna niewidka nie pozwalała nikomu nakryć go w lochach jak zawsze, ale jednocześnie mógł po prostu stać przed pokojami profesora, biorąc jeden głębszy oddech za drugim. Jakby to cokolwiek miało zmienić.

Mogli udawać, że nic się nie stało, że nic nie wiedział. Sama myśl jednak sprawiała, że czuł się tylko gorzej. Tak wiele pytań cisnęło mu się na usta i obawiał się, że nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. A jednocześnie dałby za nie wszystko. Może to czy chciał zadać te pytania zależało od odpowiedzi, które uzyskałby. A ich obawiał się najbardziej.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie pisał do Remusa, nie będąc pewnym czy informacja nie zostanie przekazana do Dumbledore'a. _Prorok Codzienny_ nadal interesował się osobą Snape'a i ich wzajemnym powiązaniem, co mocno podobno wszystkich zaskoczyło. Gazeta miała informatora w Hogwarcie i podejrzewałby Draco, gdyby nie fakt, że Lucjusz zapewne ukarałby syna za zagrania przeciwko Snape'owi. Może zresztą młody Malfoy był lojalny wobec swojego ulubionego profesora. Albo Voldemort po prostu pilnował swojej inwestycji, co było równie prawdopodobne. Cokolwiek z tego nie byłoby prawdą, nie wierzył w ingerencję Draco.

Nic jednak nie umykało czujnemu oku Dumbledore'a. Nie raz i nie dwa czuł wzrok dyrektora na swoim karku. I może było lepiej, że Snape kontynuował swój cichy protest, nie pokazując się na wspólnych posiłkach. Nie wiedział jak zareagowałby na spotkanie. I w zasadzie nadal nie był pewien jak powinien postąpić. Sama wiedza o tym czymś, co łączyło Snape'a i jego matkę wytrącała go z równowagi. Powiedział, że to nie zmieniało niczego i to w pewnym sensie była prawda. A jednocześnie wierutne kłamstwo. Gdyby tak było niestałby przed komnatami Snape'a od dobrych piętnastu minut, zastanawiając się nad tym jak powinno wyglądać ich spotkanie. Bo co do tego, że musiało się odbyć, nie miał wątpliwości.

Drzwi komnaty uchyliły się i Snape spojrzał na ciemny korytarz, więc Harry z westchnieniem zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Przecisnął się bez słowa obok profesora, który nie drgnął nawet, chociaż Harry się o niego otarł. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyglądały interakcje z niewidzialnymi ludźmi. Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle czuł materiał peleryny niewidki, kiedy nie zakrywał się nią?

Drzwi komnaty zamknęły się za nimi, niejako pieczętując decyzję, której jeszcze nawet nie podjął. Był jednak dobry w podążaniu z prądem, więc sięgnął po szpadę bez słowa, odsłaniając się. Peleryna została zarzucona na kanapę jak zwykle i Snape stał już przed nim przygotowany.

Nie przywitali się nawet i może tak było lepiej. Nie musiał rozgryzać tego wszystkiego w tej chwili. Już i tak miał sporo na głowie.

ooo

Nadgarstek zaczynał go powoli boleć, co pewnie nie powinno go zaskoczyć, skoro spędził sporo czasu w Pokoju Życzeń, walcząc z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Najczęściej wyobrażał sobie Lucjusza stojącego naprzeciwko niego, ale jego wyobraźnia nie miała granic. Czasami widział mistrza, którego Malfoy pokonał. I on też zdobywał tę piękną szpadę, która wydawała się go przyzywać.

Musiał przećwiczyć się, co nie byłoby znowu tak zaskakujące. Kiedy się denerwował latał na miotle, ale nie chciał sobie teraz wyobrażać nawet przypadkowego upadku z wysokości. Widział jak zmieniły się jego ręce i ciało. Stał się gibki, żwawy, szybki. I co najbardziej go zaskoczyło – stosunkowo silny. Nie tak jak Ron czy Hagrid, ale nie radził nikomu stawać z nim w szarnki w siłowaniu na rękę. Jego mięśnie nie były mocno zarysowane, ale może w tym tkwiła tajemnica szermierki. Jego nadgarstki były silne, jego ruchy pewniejsze i przede wszystkim nareszcie był świadom swojego ciała. Każdy krok, który wykonywał, był wyprowadzany ze środka ciężkości, prowadzony przez całą fazę, aż do jego zakończenia. Jego stopy stały pewniej na ziemi i na razie nie widział powodu, aby się od niej odrywać. Ginny zresztą zastępowała go tak godnie, że byłoby idiotyzmem zabierać jej coś, co kochała równie mocno co on szermierkę.

Poruszył niespokojnie ręką, obserwując lekką opuchliznę, która zaczęła się formować. Czuł się trochę tak, jak podczas pierwszych zajęć z Lucjuszem. Jego ręka bolała, ale teraz wiedział, że należy prosić o pomoc. I był pewien, że Snape zrobił spory zapas maści, która uratowała go już wcześniej. Peleryna niewidka była prawie jak jego druga skóra i tym razem nie wahał się, kiedy wszedł do komnat Snape'a.

I może powinien zapukać, bo profesor nie był sam. Lucjusz zajmował fotel, który normalnie był przeznaczony dla Snape'a i Harry'ego naprawdę nie powinno to tak dziwić.

Malfoy urwał w połowie zdania, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w stronę drzwi. Nim Harry zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, różdżka została wycelowana w jego stronę i mimowolnie się spiął, zastanawiając się czy to jest ten moment, kiedy będą walczyli na śmierć i życie.

\- Harry, na miłość Merlina, zdejmuj pelerynę – warknął Snape.

Lucjusz schował różdżkę równie szybko, co po nią sięgnął.

Harry byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby jego serce nie znajdowało się w gardle. Zsunął z siebie materiał, nie wypuszczając go jednak z rąk i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Przeszkadzam? – spytał, chociaż to w pewnym sensie było oczywiste.

Nie przerywaliby, gdyby rozmowa była przeznaczona dla kogokolwiek prócz nich.

Lucjusz wydawał się jak zawsze obojętny, ale Harry grał już wcześniej w tę grę. I nie spodziewał się, aby coś innego niż Draco zaprzątało myśli Malfoya.

\- Chcesz czegoś konkretnego czy to kurtuazyjna wizyta? – spytał Snape, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Maść – powiedział krótko i zerknął na Lucjusza niepewnie. – Ramię Draco goi się dobrze? – zainteresował się mimochodem.

Słowa 'Mroczny Znak' nie padły, ale miał wrażenie, jakby z komnat Snape'a odessano całe powietrze. Lucjusz bardzo powoli uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego z dość nieczytelną miną. To nie była jedna z tych obojętnych masek, które zwykle nosił. Serce Harry'ego zabiło odrobinę mocniej i naprawdę pożałowałby swoich słów, gdyby nie fakt, że nie planował ukrywać, że wie. Ta informacja nie zmieniała niczego. Może jedynie sugerowała, że tak jak Lucjusz trzymał w szachu jego i Snape'a, tak teraz on miał coś na Malfoya. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek chciał to wykorzystać.

\- Kto jeszcze wie? – spytał Lucjusz, nie bawiąc się nawet w słowne gierki.

Nie badali się już i Harry wyprostował się odrobinę, starając się zmierzyć godnie ze wszystkim, co przyjdzie.

\- Ron i Hermiona – odparł spokojnie.

Oczy Malfoya zrobiły się odrobinę większe na krótką chwilę, ale mężczyzna niemal natychmiast nad sobą zapanował.

\- Nie powiedzą nikomu. I wiedzą, ponieważ kiedy odbędzie się ostateczna bitwa, ta informacja dla nich będzie niezbędna – rzucił spokojnie.

\- Zbierasz siły jak Czarny Pan – stwierdził Lucjusz.

\- Dlatego Draco nosi Mroczny Znak? – spytał Harry w końcu. – Voldemort zaczyna zbierać ludzi wokół siebie? – dodał, chociaż wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

Lucjusz powiedział i tak za wiele.

\- Draco nie jest szermierzem – stwierdził, ponieważ Malfoy powtarzał to wielokrotnie.

Lucjusz zresztą nie odpowiedział, co jednocześnie było jedynym potwierdzeniem, którego potrzebował. Draco nie był szkolony, a oni wszyscy i tak mieli mniej czasu od niego. Nie mieli też jego talentu, więc syn Lucjusza nie miał tak naprawdę znaczenia dla niego. Rona nie obeszła informacja o Mrocznym Znaku tak bardzo jak się spodziewał. Może jego przyjaciel sądził, że Draco ma go wypalonego od lat.

Harry jednak wiedział co Lucjusz myślał o znaczeniu własnego syna. I jak bardzo chciał go trzymać poza polem bitwy. Draco był jego jedynym dziedzicem, a jeśli cokolwiek miało wartość dla cynicznego Lucjusza to właśnie to. I Harry potrafił to zrozumieć. Walczył ze Snape'em, który posiadał doświadczenie bitewne, ale żadnego talentu względem szermierki. Pokonywanie go było dziecinnie proste. Draco był mięsem armatnim Voldemorta.

\- Będzie bezpieczny na ile to możliwe – powiedział Harry, nie wiedząc nawet do końca czy to możliwe.

Nie planował jednak zabijać każdego kto nawinie mu się pod szpadę. Wiedział jak unieszkodliwić ludzi, którzy ostrzem nie potrafią się posługiwać. Ze Snape'em ćwiczyli różne scenariusze i czuł, że do tego akurat był przygotowany. Nie był pewien jak sprawa będzie się miała z samym Voldemortem czy Lucjuszem, ale gdyby miał się tym martwić teraz, nie osiągnąłby niczego.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie i Harry sam nie był pewien czy uratowałby Draco przez wzgląd na fakt, że Lucjusz jest jego mistrzem czy przez noce, które spędzali razem. Zaczynał rozumieć co mężczyzna miał na myśli, kiedy wspominał o szacunku. Nie kochał Lucjusza i był pewien, że Malfoy nie kochał jego. Pewnie całkiem niedawno przestał nim gardzić.

Coś mówiło mu jednak, że o ile teraz nie zyskał jego szacunku to przynajmniej wdzięczność. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się ile ona jest warta u Malfoya. Snape pewnie miałby wiele do powiedzenia na ten temat. Zresztą teraz przyglądał im się w ciszy z tak głęboką zmarszczką między brwiami, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy po spojrzeniu na kogoś można wyczytać kiedy ten ktoś ostatni raz uprawiał seks. Może tamten korytarz jeszcze połyskiwał ich magią. Jego szaty z pewnością były już wyczyszczone. Zadbał o to z samego rana, aby skrzaty domowe nie zauważyły nawet śladu.

Snape był jednak szpiegiem od lat i pewnie potrafił czytać z ludzkich twarzy.

Lucjusz skinął w jego stronę głową w geście pożegnania, kiedy ruszył w stronę drzwi. Harry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna wypowiedział do niego zaledwie dwa zdania, a miał wrażenie, jakby przeprowadzili z sobą całkiem wyczerpującą rozmowę.

\- Harry, wiesz co robisz? – spytał Snape wprost, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Malfoyem.

\- A woli pan, żebym go zabił? – spytał wprost.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- To mój chrześniak – poinformował go profesor i to było akurat dla niego zaskoczeniem.

Sądził, że Lucjusz zadba o koneksje Draco nawet w tej dziedzinie. Przyjaźń jednak najwyraźniej znaczyła dla niego o wiele więcej. To przynajmniej tłumaczyło, dlaczego Snape zajmował się Draco przez ten cały czas.

I Harry nie mógł nie zastanawiać się kim w takim razie on jest dla Snape'a. Jak wiele profesor zrobi, aby uratować jego? I nie podobało mu się ani to pytanie, ani tym bardziej odpowiedź.

ooo

Jego nadgarstek z pewnością bolał mniej, odkąd pokrywała go gruba warstwa maści Snape'a. Sądząc po tym jak Draco siedział teraz, ramię przestało mu dokuczać. Malfoy jednak wydawał się mniej rozmowny niż zwykle i może zdawał sobie sprawę, że w starciu z dorosłymi czarodziejami ze szpadą w dłoni, nie miał aż tak wielkich szans. Mówiono o klubie pojedynków w Slytherinie, ale to nie mogła być tak do końca prawda. W innym wypadku Draco czułby się o wiele pewniej, a przynajmniej tak wnioskował Harry.

\- Na Merlina, co tak śmierdzi? – spytał Ron z przerażeniem.

\- Moja ręka – przyznał Harry bez cienia zażenowania. – Pani Pomfrey dała mi maść, bo wczoraj zleciałem z miotły, kiedy trenowałem na boisku – skłamał. – Przepraszam Ginny, ale chyba będziesz musiała mnie zastąpić podczas przyszłego meczu – rzucił. – Miałem wam powiedzieć na treningu.

Siostra Rona przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby dusiła w sobie radość i w pełni ją rozumiał. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, unosząc kciuk lewej dłoni do góry, chociaż prawa ręka nie bolała go aż tak bardzo. Nadal była sprawna w podstawowy sposób. Nie mógłby jednak trzymać w niej szpady, a to już stanowiło poważny problem.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć Ginny, że będzie świetna, ale sporej wielkości sowa pojawiła się przed nim z niewielkim puzderkiem, które wyglądało na stare i drogie. Nie rozpoznawał drewna, z którego zostało wykonane, ale zaklęcia, aż mieniły się w porannych promieniach słońca. Czuł moc, która płynęła z puzderka i z pewną niepewnością otworzył je, nie wiedząc nawet czego się spodziewać.

Pierścień nie wyglądał specjalnie ekstrawagancko. Klejnot osadzony w samym środku nie był wielki, a stare złoto musiało zacząć korodować z biegiem lat. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że to jeden z dowcipów bliźniaków. Czasami bez słowa przysyłali im swoje produkty. Wyraźnie jednak czuł magię płynącą z pierścienia. I nie chodziło nawet o zaklęcia, ale coś przyciągało go bliżej.

Zerknął na Hermionę, która szeptała pod nosem inkantacje, ale przedmiot nie mógł być czarnomagiczny. Harry był tego dziwnie pewien. I chociaż nie dołączono żadnego listu, przed oczami miał tylko twarz Lucjusza. Ich wczorajsza rozmowa wracała do niego raz po raz i zastanawiał się ile była warta wdzięczność Malfoya. Najwyraźniej kolejną pamiątkę rodzinną. Jedną nosił już na szyi, ukrytą pod fałdami szkolnej szaty.

Założył pierścień na palec bez wahania, a protest zamarł na ustach Hermiony. Nie stało się jednak nic złego, co przewidział. On gwarantował bezpieczeństwo Draco, a pierścień wyglądał na podziękowanie od Lucjusza. Pewnie jedyne, jakie miał dostać.


	48. Dokładnie to

_Światłem bądź. Bądź światłem, im większa ciem ność wokół nas. Bądź światłem ro zumu, światłem mądrości dla tych, którzy tracą drogę._  
Światłem bądź. Bądź światłem, im bar dziej zim no wokół nas. Bądź światłem miłości dla tych, którzy w roz paczy i w zniechęceniu.  
Na ile w To bie darów Bożych. Choćby na mały oga rek, na led wo tlejące światełko. A może jak pochod nia. Albo jak płonący stóg. Na ile Cię stać?

 _Mieczysław Maliński_

Dwór wyglądałby na opuszczony, gdyby nie niewielkie światełko, które błyskało w oknie należącym do biblioteki. Harry nie był do końca pewien o której powinien się pojawić, bo nie uzgadniali tego z Lucjuszem. Jedynie obiecał, że od tej pory piątkowe popołudnia będą należały do nich, a mężczyzna nie skomentował tego. Nie wiedział nawet czy Lucjusz nie zabawia obecnie innego kochanka. I ta myśl nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Nie byli sobie nic winni i pewnie powinien o tym pamiętać, ale to nie było takie łatwe, kiedy czuł ciężar pierścienia na swoim palcu.

Wszedł do środka z różdżką w dłoni i Lucjusz nie wyszedł na jego spotkanie. Światło przedostawało się przez wąską szczelinę niedomkniętych drzwi biblioteki i uznał to za zaproszenie. Nie kłopotał się nigdy pukaniem, ale skrzypnięcie zawiasów i tak uprzedziło o jego przybyciu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby dwór wydawał mu się kiedykolwiek tak pusty, ale czytający Lucjusz nigdy nie tryskał energią, która mogłaby wypełnić przestrzeń. Z oszczędnością ruchów Malfoya zawsze było coś tak bardzo nie tak.

Lucjusz odłożył pergamin na stolik i sięgnął po kieliszek wina, spoglądając na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby spodziewał się, że Harry coś powie. I może powinien. Żadne słowa jednak nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Podniósł do góry dłoń z pierścieniem i coś przebiegło po twarzy Malfoya.

\- Wina? – zaproponował mężczyzna.

\- Planujesz mnie upić? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie muszę – odparł Lucjusz z pewnością, którą ktoś kiedyś powinien zmyć z jego twarzy.

Harry nie sądził jednak, aby on miał być tą osobą.

Przysiadł na drugim fotelu, dopiero teraz odczuwając zmęczenie całego tygodnia. Nadgarstek nareszcie przestał boleć i nie wyglądał na opuchnięty, ale to i tak sprawiło, że musiał przystopować z treningami. Nie mógł się przeforsowywać tylko dlatego, że wywierano na niego presję. Nie radził sobie z nerwami najwyraźniej, ale przynajmniej tym razem nie lądował na szlabanie u Snape'a, czyszcząc kociołki.

Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, spoglądając na Lucjusza znad swoich okularów. Mężczyzna pił wino niewielkimi łykami, rozkoszując się smakiem. Harry nie był pewien jak długo siedzieli w ten sposób, po prostu milcząc. Było ciemno, kiedy przeniósł się z hogwarckich błoni na teren dworu i księżyc jeszcze nie pokazał się na niebie. Nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio miał taką chwilę dla siebie, żeby tylko posiedzieć.

Lucjusz skończył swój kieliszek wina i spojrzał na jego rękę, tym razem pozwalając sobie na delikatne drgnięcie kącików ust. Atmosfera w bibliotece uległa zmianie w sekundzie. Harry zawsze był zaskoczony, że tak mocno reagował na nastrój Lucjusza. Nie chciał myśleć o tym jako o podatności, czymś nad czym nie miał kontroli. On podążał z prądem, a kiedy rzeka nie miała nurtu, czekał tak jak teraz.

Wstał, zanim mężczyzna zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Ich palce zetknęły się na krótką chwilę, gdy zmienił zdanie i pchnął wstającego Lucjusza z powrotem na fotel. W końcu nie widział powodu, aby musieli się przenosić. Snape wiedział, gdzie Harry się znajdował, ale umówili się na spotkanie dopiero następnego wieczora. Jeśli wydało się to profesorowi dziwne, nie skomentował tego ani jednym słowem.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Lucjusz, czekając ewidentnie na jakąś wskazówkę.

Usiadł na kolanach Malfoya, trochę zaskoczony, że nie były, aż tak kościste jak się spodziewał.

\- To nie będzie wygodne – stwierdził Lucjusz, wydymając lekko usta. – Nie widzę powodu, abyśmy mieli gnieść się na fotelu, kiedy u góry są całkiem spore łóżka – dodał.

\- Ściana w Hogwarcie też nie była całkiem wygodna – przypomniał mu, rozpinając pierwsze guziki jego koszuli.

\- Wolałeś, żebym zabrał cię z powrotem do twojej Wieży i zbeszcześcił twoje łóżko w dormitorium przy wszystkich kolegach? – prychnął Lucjusz, ale zabrzmiało to dziwnie pociągająco.

\- Może – odparł Harry, ponieważ ta wizja przemawiała do niego.

Sama reakcja Gryfonów na widok Malfoya w ich włościach byłaby warta zobaczenia. I kiedy był pewien, że sytuacja była czysto hipotetyczna, to było nawet całkiem zabawne.

Jego nogi nie do końca mieściły się w fotelu i naprawdę było niewygodnie, ale i tak udało mu się wyciągnąć koszulę ze spodni Lucjusza. Mężczyzna nie pomagał, ale Harry nie oczekiwał tego od niego. Malfoy rozparł się po prostu wygodnie, czekając na jego ruch i pod wieloma względami to było dobre. Mógł ze spokojem całować te części klatki piersiowej Lucjusza, które zdążył odsłonić, kiedy jego dłonie zsuwały się w dół, aby zacząć szarpać się z rozporkiem.

Lucjusz prychnął, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał i złapał go za nadgarstki, pchając w tył, więc Harry zszedł z jego kolan, odrobinę zdezorientowany. Malfoy podniósł się, zmuszając go do kolejnego kroku w tył, a Harry naprawdę nienawidził się cofać. I wiedział, co to oznaczało w szermierce. Lucjusz rozpiął rozporek, patrząc na niego przez cały czas. I chyba po raz pierwszy to Malfoy był bardziej rozebrany od niego, ale Harry wcale nie czuł się u władzy. W Lucjuszu było po prostu coś dominującego.

Zanim zdążył się nawet zastanowić, co robi, znalazł się na kolanach z całkiem przyjemnym widokiem przed oczami. Nie robili tego często, a on nie miał prawie wcale doświadczenia. To jednak zawsze było przyjemnie, kiedy Lucjusz brał go do ust. Teraz to jednak nie miała być gra wstępna, która prowadziłaby do czegoś później. W bibliotece nie było zbyt wiele miejsc, w których mogliby uprawiać wygodnie seks. Regały były zbyt niestabilne, aby się o nie opierał. Fotel wypadł już z gry, a jego kolana sygnalizowały mu, że podłoga pomieszczenia, chociaż pokryta dywanem – nadal była dość twarda. Nic dziwnego – dwór podobnie jak Hogwart zbudowano z sporej wielkości kamieni.

Lucjusz spoglądał na niego nadal, czekając i Harry zsunął jego spodnie niżej wraz z bielizną, uwalniając z materiału penisa mężczyzny. Wziął go w rękę, przypominając sobie znajomy kształt, niepewnie pochylił się do przodu, starając się zmieścić jak najwięcej. Jego usta były niewprawne, cały czas miał wrażenie, że jego zęby wysuwają się za bardzo, ale Malfoy nie powiedział ani słowa. Zamiast tego Harry poczuł palce mężczyzny wślizgujące się pomiędzy jego kosmyki włosów. Lucjusz chwycił go odrobinę mocniej, naprowadzając na siebie spokojnymi, długimi ruchami, których tempo mógł przewidzieć. Rozchylił odrobinę szerzej usta, starając się zetrzeć strużkę śliny, która zaczęła lać mu się z kącika ust.

\- Zostaw – powiedział krótko i wyraźnie Lucjusz.

I chyba robił coś źle, skoro Malfoy brzmiał na tak opanowanego.

Zsunął dłoń niżej, łapiąc za trzon penisa mężczyzny, który nie mieścił się w jego ustach. Zacisnął rękę, obciągając go na całej dostępnej długości i z pewnością poczuł drgnięcie w ustach. I odrobine więcej gorzkawego smaku rozlało mu się w ustach.

Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że oczy Lucjusza zaczynają błyszczeć, kiedy mężczyzna spoglądał na niego. I może coś w tym było, że palce Malfoya zacisnęły się na jego włosach jeszcze mocniej, prawie boleśnie, kiedy jego język trochę odważniej wysunął się do przodu, goniąc za jedwabistą skórą członka. Sam smak nie był przyjemny, ale faktura miała w sobie coś co chciał zbadać.

Ruchy Lucjusza stały się mniej monotonne, mniej kontrolowane, kiedy mężczyzna dążył do swojego spełnienia. I Harry nie był pewien czy jego usta to dobre miejsce do tego. Malfoy musiał się zgadzać, bo wycofał się tuż przed tym, gdy jego penis zapulsował, plamiąc nasieniem koszulę Harry'ego.

\- A teraz usiądź na fotelu – rozkazał mu Lucjusz, patrząc na niego tak sugestywnie, że Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że zaraz pozna to o wiele przyjemniejsze zastosowanie siedzisk.

ooo

Trochę dziwnie się czuł, kiedy kładli się do łóżka po kąpieli w komnatach Lucjusza. Był tak wyczerpany, że ledwo ciągnął za sobą nogi i było coś w ruchach Malfoya, co powiedziało mu, że mężczyzna nie czuje się wcale lepiej. Orgazmy wyczerpywały i był po nich senny. Ciepła woda nie pomogła wcale, odprężając go jeszcze bardziej. Nie liczył na seks, a przynajmniej nie tej nocy.

Nigdzie nie widział swojej piżamy, którą zostawił tu tydzień wcześniej, więc położył się nago obok Lucjusza. Mężczyzna bez słowa naciągnął na nich nakrycie, gasząc jedyną świecę w pomieszczeniu. Bez źródła światła, nic nie rozpraszało ciemności, która jakoś mu nie przeszkadzała.

Nadal nie zdjął pierścienia, do którego ciężaru powoli się przyzwyczajał. Nie mógł jednak przestać się nim bawić i może tak wzory, które były na nim wcześniej, zostały wytarte.

\- To pewnego rodzaju symbol – powiedział nagle Lucjusz.

\- Symbol – powtórzył głucho.

\- Jesteś moim kochankiem – poinformował go Malfoy. – I będziesz tak długo, aż zdejmiesz pierścień. Nie ma oznaczeń mojego rodu i nikt nie powinien go rozpoznać. Nie używano go od bardzo dawna.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję, jest ładny – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu trochę niezręcznie.

Lucjusz prychnął w ciemności.

\- Ładny – powtórzył po nim Malfoy, ewidentnie smakując to słowo tak, jakby było ostatnim, które przyszło mu do głowy. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że opustoszyłbym dla ciebie jedną z krypt w Gringotcie, a to byłaby twoja jedyna reakcja.

\- Mówiłem, że te prezenty nie mają dla mnie znaczenia – przypomniał mu Harry.

Nie chciał się czuć przekupywany. Seks był czymś, co powinno być za darmo.

Lucjusz odwrócił się w jego stronę tak nagle, że prawie spadł z łóżka. Nie widział w ciemności twarzy mężczyzny, ale to nie było ważne. Malfoy znalazł w mroku jego dłoń i Harry poczuł jak dwa pierścienie ocierają się o siebie.

\- Prezenty – zakpił Lucjusz. – To nie prezenty. Ten pierścień ma pewne znaczenie. Są tradycje, które mogą nie mieć dla ciebie znaczenia, ale nie możesz ignorować ich tylko dlatego, że nie znasz ich fundamentu i historii. Nie wiesz jakie znaczenie mają dla innych. Moja żona wiedziałaby, że jesteś moim kochankiem, kiedy zobaczyłaby pierscień na twojej dłoni.

\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał przerażony.

\- Skoro ty wiesz o niej, dlaczego ona ma nie wiedzieć o tobie? – spytał Lucjusz. – Jesteś jej obojętny. Tak jak ona jest obojętna tobie. Znam kochanków mojej żony – poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – To jest pewien rodzaj układu, którego pewnie nie zrozumiesz. Pierścień jednak to całkiem wyraźny sygnał, że nie jesteś jednym z tych, których imion nawet ja nie pamiętam. Możesz go nie nosić, jeśli chcesz i napawa cię wstydem to co robimy, chociaż pewnie nie do końca zrozumiałbym cię, gdybyś tak postąpił. Chyba wiedziałeś na co się piszesz, kiedy zaczynaliśmy – rzucił Lucjusz.

I miał rację. Harry zaczął podejrzewać też, że tę rozmowę przechodzą tylko dlatego, że siedem dni wcześniej zauważył tę cholerną malinkę na skórze Lucjusza. I nie podobała mu się.

\- Więc nie ma innych? – spytał wprost.

\- W tej chwili nie. Nie ma powodu, czyż nie ?– rzucił Malfoy.

Harry przyjął to do wiadomości, nie bardzo wiedząc ,gdzie to go stawia. Był oficjalnym kochankiem Lucjusza? To nie mogło być normalne. Nie był jednak na tyle ignoratnem, aby nie wiedzieć, że ten pierścień, który miał na palcu, był drogi. A takich prezentów nie dawano byle komu.

\- A twój pierścień? – spytał, bo wyraźnie czuł sygnet Lucjusza.

Widział go kilkukrotnie, w końcu walczyli z sobą i napatrzył się na dłonie Malfoya przez te wszystkie tygodnie.

\- Pamiątka rodzinna, należąca do głowy rodu – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Przekazywana z ojca na syna. Będzie należał do Draco po mojej śmierci.

\- Bardzo dramatyczne – stwierdził Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Nie mogę pozbyć się wizji jak Draco ściąga go z twojego palca, kiedy leżysz w trumnie – dodał.

\- Bezsensowna dygresja – odparł Lucjusz wcale nie urażony jego uwagą. – To do czego zmierzam to fakt, że te pierścienie są połączone. Zależne od siebie. Większość poprzednich właścicieli pierścienia, który znajduje się na twoim palcu, została zabita.

\- Jakaś klątwa? – spytał Harry.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. Chyba, że chcesz to określić jako klątwę niewierności. Nie byli lojalni – wyjaśnił spokojnie Lucjusz. – Moi przodkowie nie pozwalali na nielojalność i pierścień jak do tej pory nigdy zbyt długo nie przebywał poza kryptą w Gringotcie.

\- Nie nadążam – przyznał. – To miała być twoja forma podziękowania czy mnie przestrzegasz? – spytał wprost.

Myśli Lucjusza podążały dziwnymi torami. I jeśli znowu miał dostać kawałek z tego tortu, który w myślach już nazywał logiką według Malfoya, może powinni zasnąć w tej chwili. Lucjusz notorycznie spędzał mu sen z powiek i chyba nie miało być inaczej i tym razem.

Mężczyzna ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, że pierścienie zgrzytnęły w kontakcie z sobą.

\- To jest dokładnie to, czym chcesz, aby było – poinformował go Malfoy.


	49. On sam

_Ale niebo nig dy nie miało już być w ta kim sa mym od cieniu niebies kości. Chcę po wie dzieć, że świat od tej po ry na zaw sze już wyglądał inaczej i na wet w chwi lach zna komi tej szczęśli wości zaw sze gdzieś czaiła się ciem ność, poczu cie naszej słabości i naszej beznadziejności._

 _Luanne Rice_

Wspólny bieg nie sprawiał mu już problemów. Zauważył nawet, że jego kondycja poprawiła się tak bardzo, że poranny jogging był zaledwie rozgrzewką przed tym, co miało się stać. Przy śniadaniu zaczął się zastanawiać czy Lucjusz kiedykolwiek wypuszcza z rąk prasę. Jeśli nie przeglądał _Proroka Codziennego_ to inne magazyny, których nazwy niczego nie mówiły Harry'emu. Nie miał pojęcia jakie interesy w czarodziejskim świecie prowadził Lucjusz, ale zapewne byłby odpowiednikiem biznesmena w mugolskich realiach.

Czego oczywiście nie planował mu mówić.

Jego mięśnie przyjemnie rozgrzały się i nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem był tak blisko tego stanu ducha, który nazywano szczęściem. Może jego pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie nosiły ten smak, chociaż bardziej związane to było z prezentami, które otrzymał. Tymczasem teraz czuł się zupełnie bezwolny. Spokojny. Bezpieczny. I to ostatnie pewnie powinno go zaniepokoić. Jeśli ktoś kilka tygodni wcześniej powiedziałby mu, że nie będzie się czuł zagrożony w samej obecności Malfoya – zaśmiałby mu się w twarz i odesłał do Świętego Mungo. I bynajmniej miał świadomość, że Lucjusz był groźny, ale potrafił już rozpoznawać te momenty, kiedy należało się go wystrzegać.

\- Piękna szpada – powiedział, wchodząc do zbrojowni.

\- Prowokujesz mnie? – spytał Lucjusz wprost, ale w jego oczach był dziwny błysk.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy wspomniał o tej szpadzie ukrytej za cienką szybą, doszedł spektakularnie szybko. Nie o seks chodziło mu tym razem i Lucjusz musiał o tym wiedzieć, kiedy przełożył różdżkę z prawej ręki do lewej. Nie czarowali zbyt często. Cięcia były o wiele lepszą i szybszą formą walki. Zaklęcia jedynie miały rozpraszać przeciwnika, który nie był przyzwyczajony do myślenia dwutorowego. Do obserwowania wszystkiego wokół. Harry miał podzielną uwagę – zauważył to podczas zajęć ze Snape'em, kiedy mężczyzna rzucił w niego krzesłem podczas walki. Wybieg miał rozproszyć, ale Harry szedł dalej i jego profesor bynajmniej się tego nie spodziewał.

Wygrywał ze Snape'em raz po raz. Nigdy nie przynosiło mu to radości.

\- A jestem w stanie cię sprowokować? – spytał Harry ciekawie.

\- Każdego można sprowokować, jeśli się wie, gdzie uderzyć – przyznał Lucjusz.

\- Tak jak ty prowokujesz Snape'a – stwierdził Harry, bo to było całkiem oczywiste.

Lucjusz znał wszystkie tajemnice mistrza eliksirów. Wiedza dawała władzę. Snape jednak również musiał wiedzieć wszystko o nim. Przyjaźnie takie jak ta nie bywały jednostronne.

\- Ale on nigdy nie wykorzystuje nic przeciwko tobie – rzucił Harry, patrząc wymownie na Lucjusza. – Gdzie twoja lojalność?

Malfoy bynajmniej nie wydawał się poruszony.

\- Czy Severusowi kiedykolwiek wyszedłem na złe? Jest chroniony zarówno przez ciebie jak i przeze mnie. Sądzisz, że w tej chwili są bardziej potężni? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.

I Harry bynajmniej nie uważał się za posiadającego jakąkolwiek władzę.

\- Jedno twoje słowo do _Proroka Codziennego_ , a Biuro Aurorów decyduje o tym, że przesłuchanie Severusa nie jest jednak konieczne. A mieli już ustaloną wstępną datę jego powtórzonego procesu – poinformował go Lucjusz z lekkim uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia, jakby to z jego ramienia powstał tamten artykuł.

\- Jedno moje słowo – powtórzył Harry, patrząc wprost na niego, bo jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

\- Masz władzę nad opinią publiczną. Coś, czego nie udało się dokonać nawet Ministrowi Magii – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz i ewidentnie sama myśl sprawiała mu przyjemność. – Twoje słowo to jeszcze nie prawo, ale dostatecznie blisko, aby Ministerstwo musiało się mieć na baczności. Już raz ogłosili cię wariatem i okazało się, że miałeś rację. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na kolejną pomyłkę. Nie, skoro wszyscy uważają, że zbawisz ten świat – zaśmiał się.

\- Bawi cię to – stwierdził Harry i nie był pewien nawet dlaczego jest zaskoczony.

\- Zawsze uważałem to za… rozbrajające – przyznał Lucjusz. – I to jest smutne, że nigdy nie będziesz potrafił tego wykorzystać – dodał, patrząc na niego z jakąś dziwną melancholią.

\- Mówisz o mnie tak, jakbyś mnie znał – zauważył Harry.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Znam każdego na tyle, na ile muszę go znać. Wiem o tych, którzy się liczą, wszystko – powiedział Malfoy, ale jego ton głosu świadczył o tym, że raczej o tym po prostu przypomina.

Iluzja, którą tworzył Lucjusz wokół siebie, była tak gęsta, że coraz trudniej było mu przez nią przejrzeć. Oplatała go jak mgła. A Harry od dawna nie wierzył w ludzi, którzy wiedzą i potrafią wszystko. Lucjusz sam sobie zaszkodził, psując wizerunek Albusa Dumbledore'a, który Harry czcił od dawna. Wierzył tylko w dyrektora, a bez tej wiary, sprawdzał dwa razy każdego. Nawet samego siebie.

Bez tej odrobiny magii, którą dawniej dostrzegał w ludziach, pozostawali jedynie skorupami z jego wyobrażeń. Może przed tym chciał go uchronić Snape wcześniej, nieświadom tego, jak bardzo Harry potrzebował przejrzeć na oczy.

\- Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo – poinformował go.

\- Mądry chłopak – pochwalił go Lucjusz i uśmiech nie zszedł mu z ust nawet na chwilę.

ooo

Nie był pewien czy jest w stanie nauczyć się od Lucjusza czegoś więcej. Odnosił wrażenie, że utknęli w martwym punkcie. Malfoy z pewnością nie był tak szalony, aby nauczyć go jak wygrać z nim samym. Przecież tego Lucjusz chciał uniknąć. Nawet jeśli nie ze względu na tytuł Mistrza Gildii, to zapewne przez wzgląd na samą szpadę, która wydawała się dzielić ich tak samo jak łączyć.

Walczyli przez kilka godzin bez chwili wytchnienia i nie sądził, że przegapili posiłek, dopóki jego żołądek nie wydał z siebie tego żenującego dźwięku. Jego koszula była mokra od potu, ale nie czuł zmęczenia w takim znaczeniu jak powinien. Jego ciało było rozgrzane, ale gdyby miał ponownie unieść szpadę nie zawahałby się. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej wracali spacerem do dworu. Jego kondycja uległa poprawie tak znacznej, że zaczynał się zastanawiać czy nie powinien tego ukrywać.

\- Zostałem rezerwowym szukającym – poinformował Lucjusza.

Malfoy uniósł brew tak, jakby pytał 'a co mnie to obchodzi'.

\- Draco mógłby powiedzieć Voldemortowi, że nie jestem w najlepszej formie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że bolał mnie nadgarstek i Ginny mnie zastępuje – rzucił.

Lucjusz wziął głębszy wdech, kiedy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Malfoy. – Draco, ani ja nie będziemy podrzucać żadnych informacji o tobie Czarnemu Panu – oznajmił mu i to tonem, który nie otwierał pola do dyskusji.

Harry jednak nie był Gryfonem jedynie z tytułu.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

Sądził, że to będzie niemal jak robienie Malfoyom przysługi. I sądził, że Lucjusz i tak podrzuca Voldemortowi jakieś informacje.

\- Jeśli to się okaże nie do końca prawdą albo Czarny Pan uzna, że nie było prawdą. Dojdzie do bitwy, a ty mimo wszystko przegrasz, nie będę obserwował egzekucji mojego pierworodnego – poinformował go Malfoy ze spokojem w głosie.

Coś zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie wokół jego krtani.

\- A dlaczego miałbym przegrać? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Szkolisz mnie. Jestem dobry – powiedział, ponieważ to była cholerna prawda. – I dalej nie wierzysz, że wygram?

\- Losy tej bitwy są mi obojętne – odparł Lucjusz. – Ja i moja rodzina jesteśmy w sytuacji, w której nie musimy wpływać na Historię. Cokolwiek się nie stanie, Malfoyowie zawsze triumfują – powiedział tak pewnie, jakby miał to na papierze.

\- Jeśli wygram trafisz do Azkabanu – przypomniał mu.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową.

\- Stopa żadnego Malfoya nie stanęła w Azkabanie. I to się nie zmieni. Przynajmniej nie za mojego życia – odparł Lucjusz. – Zanim kurz bitwy opadnie, nie będzie mnie, nas – poinformował go. – Mój majątek jest zbyt wielki, żeby Ministerstwo mogło zrobić cokolwiek. Rynek runąłby. Firmy upadałyby jedna po drugiej. Jeśli będą na tyle zidiociali, żeby zamrozić moje środki, w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii wybuchną zamieszki. Gringott nie zbankrutuje, ale oni pierwsi zaczną pozywać Ministerstwo. Jeśli koniec świata miałby od czegoś się zacząć, to od zamrożenia moich aktywów – prychnął rozbawiony.

Harry nie wiedział za bardzo jak zareagować na to wyznanie.

\- Będą próbowali zająć część mojego majątku – ciągnął dalej Lucjusz. – Severus zapewnie zaprotestuje. W posiadłościach nie mogą mieszkać inne rody. Nasze dwory są zbyt stare, aby fundamenty zniosły inną krew. Mój spokój wywodzi się z tego, że moja rodzina inwestowała w Ministerstwo zbyt długo, aby istniał sposób bezpiecznego usunięcia nas zza kulis.

\- Masz cholernie wielkie ego – poinformował go Harry w końcu.

\- Nie przeczę, ale nawet one jest podparte dość mocnymi faktami – odparł Lucjusz. – Pomyśl jednak o tym w ten sposób: Moje pieniądze i informacje byłyby w stanie jedynie ukryć Severusa. Ty jednym słowem sprawiłeś, że jest bezpieczny tam, gdzie jest. Tam gdzie zawsze chciał być. Może jednak nie da się wszystkiego kupić? – zakpił Malfoy.

\- I to mówisz ty? – Harry udał, że się dziwi.

\- Żeby wiedzieć jak ldobrze lokować swoje inwestycje, trzeba wiedzieć dokładnie co, kto i kiedy są na sprzedaż – przyznał Lucjusz. – Świadomość tego, że nie wszystko kupisz, sprowadza się jedynie do tego, że szukasz innej metody pozyskania tego. Dobra na tym świecie są ograniczone. Wyścig trwa. Czego w tej chwili chce Harry Potter? – spytał wprost.

A jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do szpady ukrytej pod warstewką szkła.

Lucjusz się roześmiał.

\- Zatem chcemy tego samego – zakpił Malfoy. – A ty jesteś na tyle inteligentnym, aby wiedzieć, że jeśli sięgniesz po moje, to może się źle dla ciebie skończyć - dodał.

\- Kiedyś będę od ciebie lepszy – przypomniał mu, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Wtedy śmierć nie będzie dla mnie problemem. Zapewniam cię. Nigdy nie planowałem żyć wiecznie – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami.

ooo

Pojawienie się Snape'a wieczorem nie było dla nikogo żadną niespodzianką. Harry do tego czasu miał zestaw nacięć na skórze, na które Lucjusz patrzył z odrazą. Zaskakiwał Malfoya, ale nadal nie był bliski wygranej. Nie chciał próbować wszystkich sztuczek, które opracował wraz z mistrzem eliksirów w zaciszu Hogwartu. Element zaskoczenia był równie ważny, co sam ruch. Nauczył się już tego.

Jego własne ćwiczenia, które nadal przeprowadzał w Pokoju Życzeń, przestawały wystarczać. Odnosił wrażenie, że utknął w martwym punkcie. Lucjusz pokazał mu już wszystko. Snape nie stanowił wyzwania, a nie miał do kogo zwrócić się, aby przyjrzeć się innej technice walki. Był świadom, że egzystowanie jako kopia Lucjusza, nie było jego przeznaczeniem. Przede wszystkim nie byłby tak doskonały w byciu Malfoyem jak oryginał. Nie miał pojęcia jednak jak odnaleźć w sobie Harry'ego Pottera. Jak zbudować się na nowo i odkryć jaki rodzaj ruchu odpowiada mu najbardziej.

Obawiał się, że to będzie oznaczało powrót do pewnego rodzaju szaleńswa i improwizacji. Nadal miał swoje wyskoki i może to była jego droga. Jednak ryzyko sprawiało, że za każdym razem, kiedy unosił szpadę do góry nie miał pewności wygranej. A przecież Lucjusz wyraźnie powiedział, że jeśli w głowie nie jest zwycięzcą, nie powinien w ogóle podejmować walki. I on naprawdę nie chciał zginąć młodo.

Snape spoglądał na jedno z nacięć, które otworzyło się podczas kolacji ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

\- Pokaż to – polecił mu mistrz eliksirów i Harry bez wahania wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Głębokie – westchnął. – Będzie się otwierało – dodał i popatrzył ostrzej na Lucjusza. – Nie możesz bardziej uważać? – mruknął ewidentnie niezadowolony.

Harry miał ochotę powtórzyć mu to, o czym już raz mówili. Każda z tych ran dowodziła tego, że Lucjusz przestał sobie dawać radę. Że stawał się tak dobry, że jego przeciwnik popełniał błędy. Snape jednak miał przecież wyborną pamięć. Wykazał się tym kilkukrotnie w przeszłości. Nie wierzył, żeby umknęło mu coś podobnego.

Lucjusz tymczasem siedział poirytowany u szczytu stołu. I Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, odgadując na czym polegała mała prowokacja mistrza eliksirów.

\- Mam maść. Jeśli nałożysz jej kilka warstw i postarasz się nie zetrzeć jej przez noc, skóra szybciej się wygoi. Zostanie blizna, ale tego raczej nie udałoby się uniknąć nawet przy użyciu magii – ciągnął dalej Snape.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry krótko, szczerząc się do niego jak idiota.

ooo

Pudełko z maścią Snape'a ciążyło mu w dłoni. Mistrz eliksirów przeniósł się z powrotem do Hogwartu i był pewien, że dzisiejszą noc też spędzą z Lucjuszem, tarzając się w pościeli, co nie sprzyjało jego dłoni. Nie wyobrażał sobie scenariusza, w którym miałby nie otrzeć o nic wierzchem ręki.

Wsunął się więc do sypialni Lucjusza z pudełkiem maści, obiecując sobie solennie, że użyje jej, kiedy będą kładli się do snu. Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że znajdzie Malfoya z kolejną gazetą w dłoni.

\- Piszą coś ciekawego? – spytał wprost, bo to zaczynało być irytujące.

\- Nic a nic – przyznał Malfoy, odkładając w końcu gazetę na szafkę.

Wzrok mężczyzny padł na pudełko w jego dłoni i ta zmarszczka niezadowolenia pojawiła się na czole mężczyzny.

\- Na później – uprzedził.

Lucjusz nie wydawał się wcale bardziej szczęśliwy.

\- Daj – powiedział tylko mężczyzna, zanim wciągnął go na łóżko, a potem zaczął okrężnymi ruchami nakładać pachnącą ziołami papkę na jego dłoń.

To byłoby prawie czułe, gdyby nie fakt, że Lucjusz wydawał się być na skraju kontrolowania swojej złości. Pewnie dowody tego, że jednak powoli zawodził, nie były przyjemne do oglądania.


	50. Och

_Światłem bądź. Bądź światłem, im większa ciem ność wokół nas._

 _Mieczysław Maliński_

Maść szczypała lekko, ale do bólu Harry zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Zapach też nie był najgorszy. Snape z pewnością posiadał takie papki, od których mdliłoby go. Pamiętał doskonale niektóre z eliksirów ze skrzydła szpitalnego Hogwartu. Gdyby nie bał się madame Pomfrey tak bardzo, zapewne wylałby połowę z tego, co mu przynosiła po każdym wypadku.

Lucjusz metodycznie nałożył maść, a potem zamknął pudełeczko, szepcząc jedno z zaklęć czyszczących. Zapewne nie chciał mieć maści na własnych dłoniach. Harry nie był zbytnio zaskoczony. Bardziej zszokował go fakt, że został w sekundę później wepchnięty w pościel, a Malfoy przygwoździł go całym ciężarem ciała do łóżka. Chciał zaprotestować, ale Lucjusz pocałował go, uciszając go tak cholernie skutecznie. A potem wokół jego nadgarstków zamknęły się ciężkie bransolety. Kiedy Malfoy je przywołał, nie miał pojęcia. Z pewnością jednak miały pomóc w tym, żeby nie starł maści z rany. Był unieruchomiony, a przynajmniej jego górna połowa.

Lucjusz oderwał się od jego ust tylko na chwilę, patrząc na niego przelotnie, jakby dawał mu czas na wycofanie się. A Harry dostatecznie długo myślał o bransoletach, aby wiedzieć z czym wiązało się ich użycie. Nie był pewien czy to była odpowiednia pora, ale z drugiej strony wątpił, aby jakakolwiek miała być dobra. Nie chodziło o brak zaufania do Lucjusza, po prostu czuł, że jeśli to zrobią w ten sposób, przekroczą pewną granicę, której mieli przecież nie ruszać. A to Malfoy cały czas popychał go dalej.

Pierścień na jego palcu nie wydawał się wcześniej tak ciężki. Chłód metalu bransolet szybko zniknął, gdy rozgrzał je swoim ciałem i wypchnął biodra w przód, żeby otrzeć się o ciało drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Malfoy przygważdżając go do łóżka.

Nie miał spętanych nóg, ale pod ciężarem Lucjusza nie mógł zrobić nic. A jednak nie czuł się wcale więźniem.

Nie tutaj. Nie teraz. Nie przy nim.

Lucjusz całował jego szczękę, zmuszając go do poddania mu się. Ręka Malfoya znalazła się na jego karku, odchylając jego głowę w tył, ukazując całą kolumnę szyi, w którą mężczyzna się lekko wgryzł. Nie na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić ślad, ale z pewnością Harry zrozumiał przekaz. Z unieruchomionymi dłońmi, bez różdżki, nie mógł wiele. To Lucjusz kierował jego ciałem i Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo przecież Malfoy robił to od samego początku.

Harry poddał mu się już w pierwszej chwili, kiedy zdecydował się zostać szermierzem. Przyjął wszystko, co było z tym związane. Nawet początkowo niechciany dotyk Lucjusza, który z czasem zmienił się w pasję, która porywała teraz jego. Jeśli Malfoy chciał mu coś udowodnić, to nie było pole do tego. Harry oddał mu już wszystko co miał i nie żałował tego nawet przez chwilę.

Nawet przez moment nie miał też wątpliwości, że chociaż to Lucjusz unieruchamiał jego, obaj byli od siebie w pewien sposób uzależnieni. Może tak zacieśniały więzy wspólne tajemnice? Bransolety można było zdjąć, ale ich sekrety – coś, co wiedzieli i czuli tylko oni, to co ich łączyło naprawdę – pozostawało.

Palce Lucjusza wbiły się w jego biodro niemal boleśnie. Dotyk mężczyzny balansował na granicy, ale Harry i tak spróbował jeszcze raz otrzeć się o drugie ciało. Bezskutecznie. Lucjusz trzymał go w swoim uścisku pewnie. Palce drugiej dłoni Malfoya zresztą zacisnęły się na jego karku, zmuszając go do odchylenia głowy tak mocno, że oddychał z trudem, kiedy mężczyzna zostawiał na jego skórze delikatne ugryzienia.

Jego ciało było napięte jak struna. Starał się obserwować Lucjusza, ale to nie było takie łatwe teraz, kiedy przed jego oczami obraz się rozmywał. Nie bardzo wiedział, co Malfoy chce osiągnąć, ale krew w jego żyłach krążyła tym szybciej im bardziej zbliżali się do granicy. Zęby Lucjusza na jego skórze były równie ostre jak szpada, którą napotykał nie raz.

Nie całowali się i Harry nie mógł nawet ocierać się o mężczyznę, ale jego członek był boleśnie twardy i tak. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak czułby się, gdyby był w stanie się ruszyć, bo na pewno nie powstrzymałby się przed wykorzystaniem wagi Lucjusza do swoich celów. Koszula nocna mężczyzny była zresztą rozchełstana i czuł ciepło jego ciała naprzeciwko swojego własnego.

Usta Malfoya dotarły w końcu do jego ramienia i Lucjusz przywarł do jego obojczyka, oddychając ciężko przez nos, jakby i jemu kontrolowanie się przychodziło z trudem. Powietrze wokół wydawało się wręcz gęste. Harry starał się brać równomierne wdechy, żeby się uspokoić, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy Lucjusz sunął palcami i ustami po jego skórze. Jego ciało drżało. Mrowienie pojawiło się niemal znikąd, a budujące się w podbrzuszu dobrze znane mu uczucie potęgowało tylko doznania. Pewnie mógłby ruszać stopami, ale wyciągnął je przed siebie do granic możliwości, starając się tak rozciągnąć pod Lucjuszem, aby nie zostawał centymetr przestrzeni nie pokryty ciałem Malfoya. Chciał go czuć. Całego. Teraz.

Jeśli Lucjusz o tym wiedział, nie mówił ani słowa, zmuszając go do leżenia w bezruchu, gdy sam badał jego skórę ustami. Harry nie sądził, że kiedy w końcu zrobią to w ten sposób, będzie tak spięty. I to nie była nerwowość, to co wypełniało go teraz. Raczej oczekiwanie. Obserwacja. Niepewność, gdzie to teraz zaprowadzi ich obu. Może w pewnym sensie strach, że to jednak nie jest coś co powinni zrobić. Z drugiej strony jednak Lucjusz nie wydawał się wcale przerażony. I nie ukrywał tego jak bardzo go chciał w tej chwili.

Dłoń mężczyzny przesunęła między jego nogi i Lucjusz objął jego jądra, zaciskając na nich palce.

\- Merlinie – wyrwało mu się, bo to z pewnością bolało.

A jednak Harry miał co do tego całkiem mieszane uczucia. Prawie doszedł tutaj i teraz. I to naprawdę byłoby cholernie dziwne, bo jego jądra promieniowały nadal bólem i napięciem, chociaż Lucjusz zabrał dłoń.

Wspomnienie samego dotyku jednak zostało, a Harry walczył z sobą, żeby się nie poruszyć teraz, gdy część ciężaru mężczyzny z niego zniknęła. Mógłby, ale nie chciał.

Dłoń Lucjusza błądziła po jego udach, Malfoy zarysował paznokciami wnętrze jego nogi i pewnie miał po tym zostać czerwony ślad, którego nikt inny miał nie oglądać. Jego penis był tak twardy, że Harry podejrzewał, że wszystkie znaki na jego skórze i tak zostaną pokryte niedługo spermą. Wątpił, aby miał wytrzymać wiele dłużej. Lucjusz zresztą przesunął palcami po jego członku i objął dłonią jego fiuta, Harry prawie zawinął się wokół jego ręki, szarpiąc się z bransoletami po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli tę grę.

Możliwe, że wymknęło mu się ciche przekleństwo, bo Malfoy uśmiechał się teraz do niego krzywo, wrednie. Z pewnością Harry nazwałby to złośliwością.

\- Zawsze uważam – poinformował go nagle Lucjusz.

I Harry mgliście przypomniał sobie rozmowę ze Snape'em. Uwagę mistrza eliksirów o ranach na jego dłoniach. Lucjusz był niezadowolony wtedy i nałożył na jego skórę maść. Czuł jej zapach w powietrzu, podobnie jak aromat ich spoconych ciał.

\- To jest kara? – spytał wprost.

Nie było sensu udawać, że nie powiedział Snape'owi jak ważny był fakt, że Lucjusz go ranił przypadkowo. Był coraz lepszy, a to oznaczało, że w pewien sposób Malfoy przygrywał. Tracił przewagę nad kimś, kto być może kiedyś sięgnie po mistrzostwo w Gildii. A jednocześnie na pewno mógł być dumny z siebie jako nauczyciela.

Dłoń Lucjusza poruszyła się na jego penisie, jakby Harry był jeszcze niedostatecznie twardy. To nie było nic specjalnego. Malfoy nie zacisnął dłoni. Harry czuł jedynie jak jego palce przesuwają się po napiętej skórze. Mężczyzna z pewnością wiedział co robił. I kontrolował każde drgnienie. Nie tylko swojej dłoni, ale również reakcje Harry'ego, co byłoby bardziej przerażające, gdyby nie fakt, że Harry nie mógł się doczekać finału.

Lucjusz zaczął poruszać swoją dłonią bardziej intencjonalnie, trafiając dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien. Ciągnąc na tyle mocno, aby Harry był całkiem świadom tego, co się działo. Nie na tyle silnie, aby sprawić ból. Łzy w jego oczach pojawiały się głównie dlatego, że nadal lekko obolałe jądra od dawna były ciężkie od spermy. I chciały wypchnąć z siebie cały ładunek, ale nie mogły. To nie było to, czego potrzebował.

\- Czy to ci wygląda na karę? – spytał Lucjusz wprost.

Harry powiedziałby, że tak, gdyby nie fakt, że tracił powoli kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Drżał, jego skóra mrowiła. I to było wspaniałe. Gdyby zamknął oczy, z pewnością mógłby odlecieć. Chciał jednak patrzeć na wyraz skupienia na twarzy Malfoya. Tą determinację widywał tylko, kiedy stawali się przeciwnikami ze szpadami w dłoniach. I może nigdy tak naprawdę nie grali po tej samej stronie. Może tak to już miało wyglądać. Nie potrafił się tym przejmować, kiedy Lucjusz ruszał dłonią na jego fiucie coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Aż wszystko przed jego oczami zaczęło się zacierać, rozmazywać. Ciemnie plamki zaczęły przesłaniać mu widok. Może to było niedotlenienie. Nie był pewien czy oddychał. Nie był pewien czy obchodziło go to. Kiedy orgazm przejmował nad nim kontrolę, to nie było zaskoczenie. Raczej cholerna ulga. I nie trwał tylko kilka sekund. Harry był całkiem świadom każdej minuty, która rozciągała się w wieczność, kiedy Lucjusz wypompowywał dłonią z jego fiuta każdą kroplę.

Chciał łkać, ale nie wiedział nawet czy jego usta są rozchylone. Był trochę jak bezwolna lalka, zawieszony na własnych nadgarstkach.

ooo

Lucjusz nie obejmował go, kiedy Harry się obudził. Mężczyzna czytał jakąś starą księgę w ciszy, przy świetle pojedynczej świecy. Bransolety z jego nadgarstków zostały zdjęte i nie widział żadnych obtarć, chociaż mógł przysiąc, że kiedy dochodził, szarpnął się przynajmniej raz. Maść Snape'a nadal znajdowała się na starej ranie od szpady, więc nie wiercił się podczas snu.

Nie był pewien czy Lucjusz doszedł. Mężczyzna jednak nie zwracał na niego na razie uwagi, pochłonięty bardziej księgą. I poczułby się urażony, gdyby nie fakt, że całkiem podobną miał w swoim własnym pokoju. Lucjusz nadal studiował zaklęcia. Szermierka nie była dziedziną, w której nauka kończyła się kiedykolwiek. I to trochę nakręcało jego samego.

\- Czego dotyczą czary? – spytał ciekawie, obracając się na drugi bok.

Jego mięśnie przypominały o wysiłku, którego sam nie pamiętał.

\- Żywioły – odparł krótko Lucjusz, ale nie zrobił nic, aby odsunąć się od niego, kiedy Harry zajrzał mu przez ramię.

\- To wydaje się bezsensowne – stwierdził, bo sam natrafił o wiele wcześniej na prostsze zaklęcie tego typu.

Pamiętał ruch nadgarstka i intencje. To nie był czar namierzający i nie można było go wycelować.

\- O ile nie planujesz podpalić czegoś, aby odwrócić od siebie uwagi – odparł Lucjusz spokojnie.

\- Albo trafić w wielu przeciwników na raz, wywołując panikę – odgadł Harry.

Lucjusz zerknął na niego przelotnie, a potem w kącikach jego ust pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek.

\- Twoja strona nie podpala żywcem ludzi – poinformował go Malfoy.

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć. Z drugiej jednak strony nie chciałby widzieć miny Remusa, gdyby nagle zaczął stosować ten czar.

\- Nie ma przeciwzaklęcia? – spytał ciekawie.

I to było idiotyczne. Te księgi zostały skonstruowane w dość specyficzny sposób. Nawet jeśli na następnej stronie znajdował się czar znoszący, nie wiedziałby na co patrzy, zanim nie zacząłby go stosować. Niektóre z ruchów były podobne. Dlatego zaczął grupować czary. Nie traktował ich jednak jako coś co wypadało mu użyć lub nie. Walka toczyła się na całkiem innych prawach. To była kwestia przeżycia i może po prostu przeciwnikiem, którego należało pokonać był każdy, kto stawał naprzeciwko w niego.

W końcu Malfoy stanowił idealny przykład jego wroga doskonałego. Lucjusz stał wysoko w hierarchii zwolenników Voldemorta. I to nie był nawet początek góry lodowej. Harry wiedział, że pewnego dnia zachce jego pozycji. Jeśli nie zostanie nic więcej do zdobycia, ta szpada, która leżała ukryta za szkłem, przywoła go.

I wątpił, aby którykolwiek z nich miał sentymenty.

\- Przeciwzaklęcie jest bezsensowne – odparł Lucjusz. – Potrzeba o wiele więcej wody, a więc i magii, siły, skupienia, aby zwyciężyć ogień.

\- Nie zwyciężysz ognia ogniem – stwierdził, bo tego akurat był pewien.

\- Chyba, że planujesz obrócić świat w perzynę. Jeśli nie będziesz miał wyjścia, a śmierć pojawi się przed twoimi oczami, czy będzie miało znaczenie od czyjego czaru zginiesz? – spytał Lucjusz.

I nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. A może ona majaczyła gdzieś w jego podświadomości. Twarze Rona, Hermiony i Snape'a pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Byli ludzie, dla których mógłby zginąć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Może Lucjusz mówił właśnie o tym. A może mężczyzna po prostu siał i sprawdzał, które z jego ziaren miało trafić na podatny grunt.

\- Myślę, że Voldemort pociągnie was wszystkich na śmierć dla własnej wygranej – stwierdził, ponieważ to była jedna z tych prawd, którym nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- To z pewnością różni go od ciebie – odparł Lucjusz. – Może dlatego on wygra – rzucił Malfoy, nie odrywając wzroku nawet na chwilę od swojej księgi.


	51. Niuanse

_Kto wie rzy w światłość, uj rzy ją, ciem ność is tnieje tyl ko dla niewierzących._

 _Mikołaj Gogol_

Odnosił wrażenie, że balansują na bardzo cienkiej granicy. Lucjusz stał się ostrożniejszy, kiedy unosił szpadę do góry, przygotowując się do ataku. Oceniał go coraz dłużej, decydując się na sposób, w jaki przebiegnie walka, bo Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna planował wszystko z góry. I z precyzją prawdziwego mistrza.

Zatem on też patrzył, starając się wychwycić jak najwięcej niuansów. Lucjusz go szkolił i był jego mistrzem, Harry jednak nie stanowił jego wiernej kopii w walce. Wtedy Malfoy nie miałby takich problemów z opanowaniem go i przewidzeniem jego kolejnych ruchów.

Droga do tego punktu nie była łatwa. Pamiętał doskonale początki, a maść na jego dłoni, która roznosiła zapach ziół po całym pomieszczeniu, pokazywała mu tylko, że szermierka nigdy nie będzie sportem łatwym czy bezproblemowym. Uraz był tym od czego zaczął, a teraz stanowił rodzaj trofeum, które chciał pokazywać każdemu, kto wiedziałby na co patrzył.

Problem tkwił w tym, że niewielu zdawało sobie sprawę w czym rzecz.

Szpada Lucjusza przylgnęła do jego szyi i mężczyzna patrzył na niego z pewnego rodzaju irytacją.

\- Skup się – powiedział cicho Malfoy. – To jeszcze nie czas, abyś świętował zwycięstwo. Pamiętaj, że przeciwnika nie docenisz tylko raz. Cieszenie się z teoretycznej wygranej nie zapewni ci faktycznego zwycięstwa.

Harry wyprostował się, czekając aż Lucjusz zabierze szpadę, ale mężczyzna patrzył na niego nadal, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś głęboko. Ich walki traciły na szybkości z czasem i powoli zaczynało do niego docierać dlaczego. Kiedy cięli raz za razem, odpowiadając na swoje ciosy, łatwiej było o pomyłkę. Nie miał jeszcze faktycznej przewagi, ale zaczynał dostrzegać niespójności w ruchu Lucjusza. To jak Malfoy odsłaniał się, kiedy w grę wchodziły czary.

Magia działała rozpraszająco podczas walki, może dlatego, że żaden z mistrzów nie chciał pokonać przeciwnika zabijając go zwykłą _Avadą._ Nawet Harry'emu wydawało się to po prostu nieodpowiednie, kiedy w jego ręce tkwiła szpada. I musiał pamiętać o tym, że kiedy stanie przed Voldemortem, nie będzie miał przed sobą szermierza, ale zwykłego szaleńca.

Nie wiedział jak wiele z tego, czego uczył go Lucjusz miało mu się przydać podczas starcia ze Śmierciożercami, ale nie planował zakończyć swojego życia na tym. Nie, kiedy odkrył, że mógł znaczyć coś więcej w magicznym świecie.

Lucjusz zabrał swoją szpadę, ale nie przygotował się do ponownego ataku. Harry nie widział w jego oczach wahania, ale Malfoy wydawał się spięty. Było coś niepokojącego w tym jak stał. Niemal niezauważalne napięcie mięśni, odrobinę szerzej rozstawione stopy, jakby to Lucjusz przygotowywał się do defensywy, której przeważnie unikał.

Która oznaczała przegraną.

Tak mówił do niego jeszcze nie tak dawno.

Nie powinno go to cieszyć i nie cieszyło. Zresztą, kiedy tylko ruszył do przodu, tym razem stawiając się w roli napastnika, to wszystko okazało się jedynie grą. Szpada wypadła mu z dłoni, zanim zdążył zareagować. I Lucjusz uśmiechał się do niego krzywo z czystą satysfakcją, której nawet nie krył. I Harry naprawdę nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- To jeszcze nie ten punkt – poinformował go Malfoy, jakby to było jedyne i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, które miał dostać.

Korzystał z każdej z tych lekcji.

ooo

Zastanawiał się czy zaciągnięcie Lucjusza do sypialni byłoby zbyt dziecinne. Snape miał się zjawić za kilka godzin, a obiad mógł poczekać. Harry w zasadzie nie był aż tak głodny, a jego mięśnie potrzebowały raczej rozluźnienia. Krótka kąpiel nie pomogła. Koszula jedynie teraz lepiła się do jego ciała, kiedy patrzył jak Lucjusz zaczyna sączyć leniwie wino.

\- Jak wiele zaklęć opanowałeś? – spytał Malfoy ciekawie, spoglądając w końcu na niego.

Harry mógł przestać udawać, że je.

\- Nie powiem ci – odparł.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Bardzo dobrze – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Jak wiele zaklęć ty opanowałeś? Jak wiele ksiąg? – spytał Harry, nie kryjąc tego, że wie, iż nie dostanie swojej odpowiedzi.

Lucjusz sugerował mu unikać sytuacji, w której nie osiągnie celu. Odpowiedzi jednak nie interesowały go tym razem. Krzywy uśmieszek Malfoya pogłębił się – dokładnie tak jak zakładał. Możliwe, że oszalał, skoro wiedział, co bawi Lucjusza. Nie mógł się jednak jakoś powstrzymać. Pewnie gryfońska mieszanka wścibstwa i odwagi pchała go dalej każdego dnia. Od tego się w końcu to wszystko zaczęło.

Lucjusz nie powiedział ani słowa, skupiając się na swoim winie.

\- Jak długo jesteś mistrzem? – spytał, kiedy cisza przeciągała się.

Lucjusz odłożył kieliszek na stół. I Harry doskonale znał tę minę. Malfoy promieniował zadowoleniem. Najwyraźniej to pytanie mu się podobało.

\- Nie byłem wiele starszy od ciebie – przyznał Lucjusz.

I nie chwalił się, ale czerpał z tego satysfakcję tak po prostu. Jak każdy, kto był zdolny i wybitny ze swojej pracy i osiągnięć.

\- Więc jesteś mistrzem ponad dwadzieścia lat – stwierdził, szybko szacując w myślach jak wiele pojedynków to oznaczało.

Nie wiedział do ilu ksiąg z czarami miał dostęp Lucjusz, odkąd te, które interesowały szermierzy były dość rzadkie. Podejrzewał jednak, że Malfoy miał sporą kolekcję. Odziedziczoną po przodkach albo po prostu zdobytą w taki czy inny sposób.

Nie wyobrażał sobie jak wiele godzin ćwiczeń i treningów Lucjusz miał za sobą.

\- Pijesz do mojego wieku? – zakpił Malfoy, kiedy zapadło między nimi milczenie.

Harry nie potrzebował jednak tak wielu słów jak dawniej. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego dopiero teraz, kiedy odkrył, że połowa tych konwersacji odbywa się w jego głowie, kiedy rozważa każdą opcję. Wszystkim zdobytym informacjom przyglądał się dokładnie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle zostały ujawnione.

Jeśli Lucjusz próbował go nastraszyć, przejrzał tę fasadę pozornej pewności siebie. Wiedział, że pokonanie Malfoya nie będzie łatwe. Po prostu zaczynał wierzyć, że w ogóle jest możliwe.

Jeśli czegokolwiek Lucjusz go nauczył, to cierpliwości właśnie. Miał poczekać na odpowiednią chwilę tak długo jak to będzie konieczne.

\- Odkąd przestałeś pić do mojego wieku, twój to sprawa drugorzędna – odparł.

\- Nigdy nie kpiłem z twojego wieku, a jedynie z twojej głupoty – przypomniał mu Lucjusz.

\- Ostatnio nie robisz nawet tego – zauważył Harry.

Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może ten etap masz już za sobą – stwierdził mężczyzna. – A może po prostu się znudziłem.

\- Utrzymywano mnie w przekonaniu, że nie ma bardziej interesujących ludzi niż Gryfoni. Nigdy nie wiadomo czego się po nas spodziewać – powiedział, obserwując rozbawienie na twarzy Lucjusza.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię skomplementował? – spytał mężczyzna wprost, chociaż Harry bardziej chciał sprostać szybkiej wymianie zdań, niż dążyć do konkretnego celu.

Planowanie konwersacji z Malfoyem było bezsensowne. Lucjusz nie udzielał odpowiedzi, których można było spodziewać się po kimkolwiek. Harry nigdy nie był pewien kiedy mężczyzna odsłaniał się przy nim naprawdę. A kiedy mówił tylko o tym co oczywiste dla każdego. Troska o Draco była tak normalnym zachowaniem, że uderzyła w niego dość mocno. A przecież Lucjusz był rodzicem, o czym Harry zapomniał bardzo szybko.

\- Chcesz mnie skomplementować? – odbił piłeczkę.

\- Za dzisiejszy popis? Za triumf wypisany na twarzy, który mogłem obrócić przeciwko tobie? – spytał Lucjusz. – Byłeś tak pewien wygranej, że promieniowałeś. Roznosiła cię energia, która obróciła się przeciwko tobie. Najmniej doświadczony szermierz z oczami w odpowiednim miejscu, pokonałby cię bez najmniejszych trudności.

Harry nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

\- Ale nie stał przede mną nikt taki – przypomniał mu. – Trenujemy.

\- I nawet przy mnie nie powinieneś opuszczać gardy – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Myślisz, że po tylu latach będę chciał oddać mój tytuł? – spytał wprost.

Harry znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Jeszcze po to nie sięgam – zauważył jedynie.

Jeśli Lucjusz chciał ściągnąć go na ziemię, robił to niepotrzebnie. Dla Harry'ego nauczką dostateczną było, że dał się nabrać. Może powinien był ufać swojemu instynktowi, który podpowiadał mu, że coś faktycznie było nie tak.

\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Lucjusz. – A ja nie będę cię komplementował, kiedy nie stwierdzę, że to czas. W końcu moje słowa powinny coś znaczyć – rzucił.

ooo

Snape pojawił się odrobinę wcześniej, ale nie przerwali treningu. Mistrz eliksirów trzymał się na dystans, aby im nie przeszkadzać, ale Harry był pewien, że nie umknęło mu nic. Jeśli Lucjusz cokolwiek zauważył, nie powiedział słowa. A może był przyzwyczajony do tego, że obserwowano go. W końcu w ruchach Malfoya była pewna poezja, której nie można było mu odmówić.

Harry nie był pewien czy jego kroki też przypominały taniec, czy też poruszał się z taką finezją.

Niewielka zbrojownia pachniała jak pracownia Snape'a przez maść, która pomogła ranie zasklepić się o wiele szybciej. Może część ziół wniknęło w skórę. Nie był pewien. To nie miało znaczenia, jeśli pomagało. Jeszcze niedawno poprosiłby Hermionę o zbadanie wszystkiego, co dostał od Snape'a, ale czasy się zmieniły dość szybko. Nie sądził już, że zostanie otruty.

\- Pewnie zainteresuje cię, że dostałem list z Ministerstwa – powiedział mistrz eliksirów, kiedy tylko zakończyli trening.

Harry nie mógł nie być zdziwiony.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że jeden artykuł zmieni cokolwiek. Muszą przynajmniej udawać, że nie masz nad nimi władzy – prychnął Lucjusz.

\- Ale… - zaczął Harry.

\- Nie panikuj – wszedł mu w słowo Snape. – To jedynie list z prośbą o stawienie się o wyznaczonej godzinie w celach wyjaśnienia.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałoby go to nie martwić.

\- To oznacza brak Veritaserum – poinformował go Snape.

\- To oznacza co najwyżej legilimentów na sali – dodał Lucjusz.

\- A to oznacza, że skopie im pan tyłek jak spróbują się dostać panu do głowy – odgadł, pamiętając jak skończyły się ich własne lekcje oklumencji.

Naprawdę współczuł każdemu, kto spróbuje zmierzyć się ze Snape'em w tej dziedzinie.

\- Jeśli to tylko prośba, może pan się nie stawić – stwierdził, bo sam zapewne wybrałby tę drogę.

\- Jestem nauczycielem w Hogwarcie i byłym Śmierciożercą – powiedział Snape. – Muszę się stawić do wyjaśnienia. Odmowa współpracy nie byłaby mile widziana. Jestem pewien, że dyrektor miałby w tej kwestii wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Ale on też nie może cię zmusić – stwierdził Harry.

\- Nie możesz reagować agresją na każdy ruch z ich strony – odparł jedynie Snape.

I to miało sens. Wszystko posiadało swoje granice. Nawet ich przyjaźń, którą ogłosił radośnie _Prorok Codzienny_ nie tak dawno. Dumbledore próbował już z nim igrać i prawie mu się udało. Harry nie był już jednak elementem tej gry, ale stroną. Może zamienili się ze Snape'em i to teraz mistrz eliksirów stanowił pionka, którego szarpano w każdym kierunku.

Nie czuł się z tym dobrze.

Po Snapie mógł przyjść czas na Rona i Hermionę, a jego przyjaciele nie byli tak dobrzy w ukrywaniu prawdy jak mistrz eliksirów. Lucjusz pewne z przyjemnością sam przesłuchałby ich, aby dowiedzieć się, co Harry robił w czasie, kiedy się nie widywali. Były powody, dla których nie zdradził jak często w tygodniu trenował. I chociaż dawał z siebie wszystko podczas tych weekendów, rozwinął się o wiele bardziej niż Lucjuszowi się wydawało.

Potrafił walczyć ze szpadą w lewej dłoni. To mogło się okazać przydatne, odkąd to prawa ręka najczęściej była raniona. Próbował też wymyślić dobry sposób na schowanie gdzieś bezoaru, odkąd szpady nasączone były truciznami. Laska, w której Lucjusz przechowywał swoje ostrze, była inkrustowana. Może nie jeden kamień, ale kilka pomniejszych udałoby się połączyć ze srebrem.

Miał sporo pomysłów i planował je przedyskutować ze Snape'em, kiedy tylko znajdą na to czas. Jego doba skracała się jednak i zapomniał o Ministerstwie. Poczuł się na chwilę tak bezpieczny, że stąpający im po palcach aurorzy wypadli mu z głowy.

Może po prostu dwór Lucjusza miał taką atmosferę, że łatwo było się rozproszyć i zapomnieć o świecie poza. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby właśnie taką funkcję budynek miał pełnić. W końcu Malfoy zapraszał tutaj kochanków i nie krył się z tym

\- Ciekawe kiedy mnie wezwą do wyjaśnienia – rzucił.

Snape spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Mierzyłem się z Voldemortem – przypomniał mu Harry spokojnie. – Ministerstwo będzie przesłuchiwało każdego, kto miał styczność ze Śmierciożercami. W końcu dojdą do mnie.

Mistrz eliksirów wydawał się teraz zaniepokojony. I Harry również nie czuł się dobrze z wizją stawienia się ponownie w tamtym budynku. Zeznawał już przed Wizengamotem i to wspomnienie nie było miłe. A wtedy Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie był jego obrońcą.

Nikt wtedy nie chciał go słuchać. Przerzucano się oskarżeniami. Nie wiedział jak wygląda zeznawanie przed aurorami, ale miał nadzieję, że to będą rozsądniejsi ludzie.

Lucjusz spiął się wyraźnie, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że taka opcja w ogóle istniała. Harry chciał spytać dlaczego przesłuchiwano Snape'a, a jego nie, ale odpowiedź była zapewne gdzieś pomiędzy układami Malfoya a pieniędzmi jego rodziny. Nie miała znaczenia tak dokładnie w tej chwili. Lucjusz potrafił się zabezpieczyć o czym doskonale wiedział od samego początku.

On był Harrym Potterem. To znaczyło sporo w tym świecie i mógł tego nienawidzić, ale może nareszcie miało zagrać na jego korzyść. Szczególnie odkąd Snape przestał go za to prześladować. Udzielanie kolejnego wywiadu Ricie nie miało sensu, ale Hogwart plotkował. I wszystko co działo się w szkole zawsze roznoszono. Społeczeństwo czarodziejskie było dość zamknięte i niemal każdy miał dziecko w szkole magii.

Nie wiedział jeszcze co mu to dawało, ale to należało bliżej zbadać.


	52. Podstęp

_Miłość jest śle pa, dla tego lu bi ciemności._

 _Tadeusz Gicgier_

Snape nie wydawał się zaniepokojony faktem, że Dumbledore czekał na nich, kiedy wracali do zamku. Nie czuł, aby dyrektor stosował magię w tym momencie, ale nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby próbował dowiedzieć się czy Harry nie jest pod stałym _Imperio_ , rzucanym raz w tygodniu przez Lucjusza i utrzymywanym przez Snape'a. To zapewne tłumaczyłoby nagłą zmianę w zachowaniu. Problem w tym, że ona nie przebiegła, aż tak drastycznie.

Harry miał sporo czasu na przemyślenia i Dumbledore musiał o tym wiedzieć, skoro nawet nie zakładał żadnej magicznej ingerencji. To bynajmniej nie była też rola hormonów czy nastoletniego załamania nerwowego. To przeszedł kilka lat temu. I dyrektora wtedy przy nim nie było. Tak samo ,jak po śmierci Syriusza, został sam.

\- Severusie, zostawisz nas samych? – spytał Dumbledore, ale w jego głosie było coś takiego, że Harry wiedział, że to nie jest prośba.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Snape bez wahania. – Przypominam jednak, że do ciszy nocnej pozostało niewiele czasu i pan Potter nie będzie traktowany inaczej niż pozostali uczniowie – dodał mistrz eliksirów.

Harry dałby się nabrać na jego surowy ton głosu, gdyby nie to, że doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Snape ograniczał czasowo rozmowę jego i dyrektora. Może wielu takich sytuacji w przeszłości nie dostrzegał – kiedy mistrz eliksirów pod pozorem swojej złośliwości względem niego tak naprawdę ratował go z mniejszych lub większych opresji.

Najchętniej wróciłby się do tamtych chwil, aby wszystko przeanalizować dokładnie. Czasu jednak nie można było cofnąć, i jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział o tym najlepiej – to właśnie Snape.

\- Nie zamierzam zatrzymywać go długo. Z pewnością chciałby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi – stwierdził Dumbledore z uśmiechem pełnym łagodności i zrozumienia.

Harry nie wiedział nawet na co patrzył.

Gra pozorów toczyła się przed nim dalej. Nie był pewien dlaczego udają, skoro cała trójka siedziała w tym po uszy. Może chodziło o to, że kiedy przyznają co wiedzą, będą musieli na to zareagować. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, aby Zakon Feniksa działał przeciwko niemu. Nie sądził, aby Dumbledore'owi udało się wymusić na tych ludziach coś takiego. Weasleyowie kochali go jak syna. Remus był kimś dla niego specjalnym. Niezupełnie wujem jak Syriusz, ale na pewno chciał dla niego dobrze. Wspierał go na swój cichy, dyskretny sposób.

Rozłam Jasnej Strony umocniłby Vodemorta.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej. Nie był pewien czy o to chodziło Lucjuszowi, kiedy otwierał mu oczy, ale nie mógł tego wykluczyć. Zapewne Hermiona zgorszyłaby się jego podejrzliwością, ale fakt, że byli kochankami, niczemu nie zaprzeczał. Miał w końcu do czynienia z Malfoyem i co gorsza, każdy aspekt tej sytuacji przyjmował do wiadomości.

Patrzył na plecy oddalającego się Snape'a, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Dumbledore nie poprowadził ich do szkoły, do swojego gabinetu. Dyrektor niemal nigdy nie opuszczał Hogwartu, chociaż nie pokazywał się uczniom poza posiłkami. Był pewien, że to ma coś wspólnego z górą dokumentów, która zawsze leżała w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, kiedy odwiedzał dyrektora.

Było dostatecznie późno, aby zamek wydawał się wymarły, szczególnie od strony, z której nie było uczniowskich dormitoriów. Widok na błonia rozciągał się przed nimi. Nie odeszli jednak od Hogwartu zbyt daleko. Widział chatkę Hagrida na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, w której nadal paliły się światła.

\- Jesteś zadowolony z zajęć z Lucjuszem? – spytał Dumbledore wprost.

I to nie brzmiało jak groźba, chociaż mogło. Znajdowali się od szkoły na tyle daleko, że nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Otwarta przestrzeń paradoksalnie gwarantowała prywatność. Dostrzegliby, gdyby ktoś zmierzał w ich kierunku. Tu po prostu nie było się gdzie ukryć.

\- Dostatecznie – odparł, odwracając się do dyrektora twarzą, skoro w końcu przystanęli.

Zaczynało się robić coraz chłodniej na zewnątrz. I może należało pomyśleć o czymś, co zastąpi bieganie. Poranne treningi były pewnego rodzaju rutyną, która przygotowywała go do rozpoczęcia dnia, ale nie myślał wtedy o zimie. Nie wyobrażał sobie jakoś Lucjusza brodzącego w śniegu czy deszczu.

\- Lucjusz jest bardzo zdolnym politykiem – rzucił Dumbledore i z pozoru to nie miało żadnego powiązania.

\- Potrafi posługiwać się słowami – przyznał Harry. – I potrafi doskonale posługiwać się ludźmi – dodał, ponieważ to były oczywistości.

Dumbledore wiedział o tym. Mogli dalej twierdzić, że trawa była zielona, kiedy brodzili w ciemności. Dla Harry'ego to nie miało znaczenia. Od dawna się jej nie bał. Ciemność nie była jego wrogiem. Jeszcze niedawno dała mu schronienie, którego potrzebował.

\- Poinformowano mnie, że Draco Malfoy ma wypalony Mroczny Znak na skórze – powiedział Dumbledore.

I nie tego Harry się spodziewał. Czuł na sobie jednak wzrok dyrektora, więc starał się opanować.

\- Mówię ci to, bo chcę, żebyś uważał. Wieczysta Przysięga dotyczy jedynie Lucjusza – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna.

Harry byłby jeszcze niedawno wdzięczny za tę informację, gdyby oczywiście nie dotarło to do niego wcześniej. Wątpił też, aby Snape powiedział dyrektorowi cokolwiek. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że mistrz eliksirów przestał być szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, ale nie sprzedałby w ten sposób dziecka swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Były lojalności, których nie kwestionował. I nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Snape myślał o nich wszystkich jak o dzieciach, których nie chciał w konflikcie przerastającym ich wszystkich. Może dlatego mężczyzna protestował od samego początku, kiedy interesowano się Harrym.

Draco od dłuższego czasu trzymał się w cieniu. Pewnie sam nie chciał się wychylać jak Harry w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i przez te wszystkie lata wcześniej, kiedy chciał po prostu żyć. Presja i przygody odnajdywały go same. Nie myślał o tym w tych kategoriach jeszcze nigdy, ale to wydawało się teraz oczywiste.

Mieli po szesnaście lat. Dorosłość nie powinna ich interesować.

\- Voldemort zbiera wokół siebie zwolenników – dodał Dumbledore.

Może to miało być ostrzeżenie dla niego. A może dyrektor po prostu mówił mu wprost, że Lucjuszowi nie powinno się ufać. Jakby Harry o tym nie wiedział od samego początku. Sam Malfoy mówił mu to prosto w twarz i nie dalej jak dwanaście godzin temu wciągnął go w pułapkę, która skończyłaby się jego porażką – śmiercią – gdyby ten pojedynek odbywał się pomiędzy dwoma szermierzami, a nie mistrzem i jego uczniem. Lucjusz nie miewał skrupułów, ale nie było w tym nic złego. Harry przynajmniej wiedział, że spodziewać się może wszystkiego.

Większy problem był z ludźmi, którym powinien ufać, bo się przyjaźnili. Oni zawsze znajdywali się poza podejrzeniem i może dlatego jego rodzice nie żyli.

Nie sądził, aby Draco planował cokolwiek. Szczególnie kiedy Voldemort był pewien, iż kontrolują go poprzez Severusa Snape'a. Jednak to była jego furtka, o której niemal zapomniał. Lucjusz nie chciał, aby jego syn cokolwiek donosił swojemu nowemu panu w obawie o skutki tego i miał rację. Voldemort karał każdego, kto się mylił. A nawet tych, którzy byli jego najbardziej gorliwymi zwolennikami.

\- Dziękuję – odparł spokojnie.

Nie był pewien jakiej reakcji oczekiwał Dumbledore. I wydawało mu się, że ta rozmowa w pewnym sensie była zawieszeniem broni pomiędzy nimi. Nie był w tym jednak dobry.

\- Czy w pana rodzinie nie przekazywano z pokolenia na pokolenie ksiąg, w których znajdywały się jedynie czary bez wnikliwego opisu? – spytał ciekawie, bo nie tylko Malfoyowie byli czystokrwiści i majętni.

\- Poślę sowy – poinformował go dyrektor. – Sugerowałbym ci jednak przejrzenie biblioteki Blacków. Remus Lupin nadal powinien opiekować się domem – dodał.

I Harry przyjął to do wiadomości.

ooo

Zawsze dziwnie się czuł, kiedy wracał do zamku, do Rona i Hermiony. Nie do końca potrafił się przestawić w bardziej rozluźniony tryb i chyba jego przyjaciele zaczynali to zauważać. Ron nawet słowem nie wspomniał o tym, że położyli się stosunkowo wcześnie spać. Harry był jednak wyczerpany i zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, kiedy przebrał się w piżamę i przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

Nie śnił o niczym, co nie było niczym nowym. Voldemort nie torturował go tym razem żadnymi wizjami, więc nie oczekiwał, że w _Proroku Codziennym_ następnego dnia będą donosić o kolejnych atakach. Rano jednak uderzyło go, że skoro Dumbledore wiedział o Draco, a Snape nie powiedział mu o tym, dyrektor miał innego szpiega w szeregach Voldemorta. I ta myśl nie była przyjemna.

Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się kto to. A nie znał zbyt wielu śmierciożerców z nazwisk, co dopiero teraz zaniepokoiło go tak naprawdę. Z góry zakładano, że Slytherin przychylał się ku teoriom zwolenników przez swoje czyste pochodzenie. Co jednak z Puchonami i Krukonami? Peter Pettigrew nie byłby też pierwszym Gryfonem, który zmienił stronę. Hogwart nie stanowił jedynej placówki oświatowej, chociaż wojna z Voldemortem wydawała się na razie ograniczać do czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Zerknął w stronę stołu Slytherinu, ale Draco nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo. Nie chciał myśleć o tym jak bardzo Lucjusz chciał syna poza tym bałaganem. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju z wielu względów. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że Malfoy zawarł układ z dyrektorem, że Draco pozostanie bezpieczny niezależnie od wyniku wojny. Lucjusz nie wydawał się naiwny, ale desperacja pociągała ludzi do dziwnych czynów.

Nie wiedział co zrobiłby, gdyby stanął przed Draco na polu walki. Pokonanie amatora nie byłoby trudne. Jednak świadomość, że jego równolatek nie chciał tam nawet być, nie była przyjemna. Z Draco znali się i to sprawiało ogromną różnicę, bo oprócz dziecinnej niechęci, nie mógł powiedzieć, aby młody Malfoy zrobił mu cokolwiek.

Na pewno nic, za co zasługiwał na pewną śmierć.

Severus Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole bez słowa, chociaż McGonagall patrzyła na niego dość zaskoczona. Może nadszedł kres cichego strajku. Dumbledore mógł rozmawiać też z mistrzem eliksirów wczoraj w nocy, kiedy Harry już zasypiał.

\- Dziwnie się czuję, patrząc na faceta – przyznał Ron, wpychając sobie tost do ust.

Harry doskonale wiedział w czym rzecz. Zmiana podejścia do kogoś była trudna. A kiedy mierzył się z faktami, naprawdę ciężko było z nimi walczyć. Nie sądził, aby z biegiem czasu miało stać się łatwiej.

Tylko Hermiona wydawała się cholernie zadowolona z siebie. W końcu to ona dowodziła im od lat, że ich niechęć do Snape'a nie miała podstaw. Nie mieli dowodów. I powinni byli wiedzieć, że ona i tak zawsze miała rację.

\- Ministerstwo zaczyna przesłuchania każdego, kto może mieć informacje o śmierciożercach – powiedział na tyle głośno, że usłyszały go też młodsze roczniki.

Neville wydawał się wręcz spanikowany.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał Collin podekscytowany.

\- Myślisz, że napoją kogoś Veritaserum? – rzuciła Lavender.

\- Nie byłbym zaskoczony. Przesłuchania chyba prowadzą aurorzy – westchnął.

\- Ale Veritaserum jest nielegalne – wtrąciła Ginny. – Na pewno nie będą poili wszystkich na prawo i lewo.

\- Aurorzy mają prawo do użycia eliksiru, odkąd Wizengamot uchwalił ustawę w czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem – poinformowała ich Hermiona rzeczowo. – Uznano, że efekty uboczne eliksiru nie mają znaczenia w porównaniu do informacji, które można było w ten sposób uzyskać.

Przy stole zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.

\- Czekaj, ale jeśli przesłuchują wszystkich, którzy mogą wiedzieć cokolwiek – zaczął Ron spanikowany nagle. – Czy to znaczy, że nas też?

ooo

Komnaty Snape'a stanęły dla niego otworem, kiedy tylko pojawił się przed drzwiami. Był trochę zaskoczony, że mężczyzny nie było w środku. Nie był przyzwyczajony do pustki, która go otaczała, chociaż nie spodziewałby się, że mistrz eliksirów wprowadzał do jakiegokolwiek pomieszczenia pierwiastek życia.

Cisza, która panowała wokół, nie była jednak przyjemna – musiał to przyznać. Siedzenie w samotności i milczeniu w cudzym domu było krępujące. Gdyby Snape go jednak tutaj nie chciał, nie zaczarowałby tak drzwi, aby wejście dla niego było możliwe.

Ktoś przystanął na korytarzu i zapukał, a potem nacisnął klamkę. Harry instynktownie nakrył się peleryną, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Petent odszedł bez większego wahania. Harry nie był specjalnie zdziwiony, odkąd Snape nie był jednym z tych najprzyjemniejszych pedagogów.

Ból głowy przyszedł tak nagle, że strącił okulary z własnego nosa, kiedy chwycił się za skroń. Wiedział, że wilgoć pod jego palcami to krew. To nie był w końcu pierwszy raz, kiedy Voldemort się wściekał. I pewnie używał Niewybaczalnych, odkąd był niekontrolującym się draniem. Harry miał jedynie nadzieję, że śmierciożercy nie atakowali kolejnej mugolskiej wioski. Nikogo już nie dziwiły poranne doniesienia _Proroka Codziennego_. A nie tak powinna wyglądać ich rzeczywistość.

Nie był pewien jak długo trwał jego ból głowy, ale kiedy tylko minął, zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape'a nie było. Może mężczyzna przebywał z szaleńcem, który miał właśnie taki napad złości, że jego przyprawił o mdłości. Nie wiedział czy powinien czekać nadal w komnatach mistrza eliksirów. Nie miał kogo spytać o to co powinien zrobić. Snape nigdy nie zdradził mu jak długo trwały spotkania z Voldemortem ani jak często je odbywali. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to właśnie teraz, w tej chwili. Jednak mógł się mylić. Nie odbierał wszystkiego. A trudno też było oddzielić od czego tak naprawdę bolała go głowa.

Podwinął pod siebie nogi, nie wiedząc czy powinien obserwować drzwi wejściowe czy kominek. Umawiali się ze Snape'em na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale najwyraźniej Voldemort wezwał mężczyznę tak nagle, że mistrz eliksirów nie zdążył odwołać ich lekcji. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

I nie podobało mu się, że pozostało mu jedynie czekać.


	53. Ambicja

_Nie szczęście za ciem nia oczy._

 _Talmud_

Wiedział, że był u Snape'a zbyt długo. Przede wszystkim zasnął i nie miał pojęcia jaka to godzina, ale w zamku było nienaturalnie cicho. Czar oświetlający komnaty mistrza eliksirów, którego użył wcześniej, wyczerpał się niepodtrzymywany jego magią.

A co najważniejsze – nie był sam.

Sięgnął po różdżkę o ułamek sekundy za późno. Intruz ścisnął jego nadgarstek tak boleśnie, że pomyśleć można by, że zamierzał go uszkodzić. _Lumos_ rozświetliło pomieszczenie i przez chwilę niczego nie widział, to nie przeszkadzało mu się wcale szarpać dopóki nie poczuł różdżki przeciwnika na własnym gardle.

\- Zanim zaatakujesz, zawsze upewnij się, że wiesz do kogo mierzysz – pouczył go Lucjusz, odsuwając się od niego.

Harry usiadł wygodniej na kanapie, wgapiając się z niedowierzaniem w Malfoya. Nocna wizyta w szkole, ponowna, nie była dla Lucjusza normalna. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy Lucjusz zmierza do syna. To nie miałoby jednak sensu. Wszedłby główną bramą, a nie przez kominek Snape'a. A przynajmniej Harry przypuszczał, że to dlatego nie usłyszał jego przybycia. Sieć Fiu nie była najgłośniejszym środkiem transportu.

\- Niespecjalnie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – stwierdził, masując nadgarstek. – Przynajmniej nie poza twoim dworem – przypomniał mu.

Krzywy uśmieszek Lucjusza powiedział mu, że mężczyźnie podobała się ta riposta. Harry nie był jednak w humorze do zabawiania go. Snape'a nadal nie było i to samo w sobie niepokoiło go. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo mistrz eliksirów był poza Hogwartem, ale to powinno kogoś zaalarmować.

\- Gdzie jest Snape? – spytał wprost.

Lucjusz bywał bardziej rozmowny w temacie swojego przyjaciela, kiedy chodziło o jego bezpieczeństwo.

\- Na misji – odparł krótko Malfoy. – I nie znam szczegółów.

\- Myślałem, że wiesz wszystko – stwierdził Harry.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny – skarcił go mężczyzna. – Mogę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

\- Ale nie wiesz gdzie jest Snape – westchnął.

\- Cena informacji przerasta jej wartość – odparł Malfoy.

Harry zaplótł dłonie na piersi, nie wierząc w to.

\- Jeśli byłby martwy, nie pojawiłbym się w jego komnatach – poinformował go Lucjusz. – Aurorzy przeważnie przeszukują domy zmarłych. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć, żeby znaleźli tutaj moją sygnaturę?

\- Więc co tutaj robisz? – spytał Harry, bo jeszcze nie tak dawno dość wygodnie mu się spało na tej kanapie.

Mógł poczekać na Snape'a do rana. Nie miał z tym problemu. Chciał jedynie zobaczyć mężczyznę całego i zdrowego. W jego głowie od wątpliwości względem mistrza eliksirów przestało się już kotłować . Opieranie swojego zdania o człowieku na podstawie tego, co zrobił jeden szaleniec, którego nikt nie kontrolował – było w pewnym sensie wariactwem. A chociaż Harry'emu było z tym nadal dziwnie – Snape miał prawo kochać kogo chciał.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi i to pytanie nadal wisiało w powietrzu. A potem mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, która drżała dość mocno. I Harry nie musiał pytać co to oznaczało. _Crucio_ miało specyficzne efekty. I wiedział, że Voldemort tak trzyma w ryzach swoich zwolenników.

\- Dalej uważasz, że popieranie go jest rozsądniejsze niż moja strona? – spytał Harry, podnosząc się z kanapy.

Snape musiał gdzieś trzymać eliksiry na specjalne okazje. Na półkach widział tylko składniki, ale nie marzył nawet o tym, że w któtkim czasie uwarzy cokolwiek. Wątpił też, aby Lucjusz wypił przygotowany przez niego specyfik. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby wiedzieć jak dobrze znał się na dziedzinie.

\- W chwilach takich jak ta, zastanawiam się raczej czy zabicie was obu nie byłoby najrozsądniejsze – przyznał Lucjusz.

Obracanie się do Malfoya tyłem pewnie nie było dobrym posunięciem z jego strony. Różdżka wbijająca się w środek jego pleców mogła oznaczać dokładnie wszystko. Jakoś wątpił jednak, żeby to skończyło się w ten sposób.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz się dowiedzieć czy cię pokonam ze szpadą w dłoni? – zakpił, wracając do przerwanych na ułamek sekundy poszukiwań.

\- Nie boisz się, że może zdecydowałem się na bezpieczniejsze wyjście? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Znam cię na tyle na ile mogę cię znać – odparł Harry spokojnie.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził Lucjusz, ale różdżka mężczyzny przestała się wbijać między jego łopatki.

\- Nie przeczę, ale nawet ja wiem, że żeby rzucić zaklęcie trzeba mieć przestrzeń – zauważył Harry. – Z czubkiem różdżki w moich plecach nie miałbyś rozmachu. Poza tym… Gdybyś chciał mnie zabić, już byłbym martwy. Po co było mnie nawet budzić – prychnął.

Kiedy odwrócił się, Lucjusz patrzył na niego na granicy rozbawienia. Zaczynał się gubić w gierkach mężczyzny, ale nie mógł odmówić im tego, że były ekscytujące.

\- Nie będę uprawiał seksu w komnatach Snape'a – poinformował Lucjusza, przypominając sobie co stało się na korytarzu kilka pięter powyżej.

Malfoy uniósł brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że niczego takiego nie sugerował. Serce Harry'ego jednak już teraz biło odrobinę szybciej, a wiedział, że Lucjusza kręciła przewaga nad przeciwnikiem. Było też coś w tym, że robili to tutaj, chociaż Wieczysta Przysięga Malfoya nie obowiązywała w murach zamku. Świadomość, że Lucjusz nie lubił prostych rozwiązań, dawała mu więcej bezpieczeństwa niż magiczne zaklęcia Dumbledore'a. Był pewien, że Malfoy nie przysięgałby, gdyby już wtedy nie znał sposobu na obejście własnych słów.

Lucjuszowi można było wierzyć, ale ufał przede wszystkim inteligencji Malfoya.

\- Naprawdę nie będę uprawiał seksu w komnatach Snape'a – powtórzył uparcie, nie wiedząc kogo przekonuje tak naprawdę. – czy ja nie szukałem eliksiru postcruciatusowego? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Nie, bo znalazłem rozwiązanie, które jest równie skuteczne – oznajmił mu Lucjusz.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że miewasz kochanków, bo to jest lekarstwo na _Crucio_? – spytał z powątpiewaniem.

\- Miewam kochanków, ponieważ to doskonały sposób na zabicie czasu. I lubię seks – wyjaśnił mu Lucjusz. – Rozluźnienie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

I Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Jeszcze nie tak dawno myślał o tym samym. Nie chciał jednak o seksie myśleć w tak mechaniczny i bezuczuciowy sposób. Lucjusz, chociaż mocno się starał, wkładał w to emocje, których ujawniać normalnie nie chciał. Harry nie rzucał mu tego w twarz tylko dlatego, że nie był aż takim idiotą. Poza tym uprawianie seksu z kimś zawiązywało między nimi pewne porozumienie. Nie mówili o tym, co się dzieje w sypialni. Nie opowiadali o tym nikomu.

Nie, żeby Ron zrozumiał. Podejrzewał, że przyjaciel umówiłby go na wizytę w Świętym Mungo i zostawił na noc pod pozorem badań i Harry nigdy by się stamtąd nie wydostał.

Sypiał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem – człowiekiem, który uwielbiał kontrolę, a Harry mu się wyślizgiwał coraz bardziej. I jednocześnie ich to nakręcało. Może w pewnym sensie niszczyło.

Nie planował przestać.

\- Nie tutaj – jęknął tylko.

Nie dodał jednak, że nie dziś.

Lucjusz zrobił krok w jego kierunku, jakby chciał go uwięzić pomiędzy sobą i regałem ze składnikami. Oczywiście mógł się oprzeć o półkę, gdyby chciał dla siebie długiej bolesnej śmierci po tym jak Snape wróci do swoich komnat. Były pewne rzeczy stałe na tym świecie. Zaczynał je powoli doceniać.

Kominek Snape'a zapłonął zielonym ogniem, który wieszczył kolejnego przybysza. Wyciągnęli różdżki w oka mgnieniu w tamtym kierunku. Przynajmniej to oznaczało, że nie on jeden nie wiedział kto jeszcze miał dostęp do pokojów mistrza eliksirów o tej porze.

\- Zazwyczaj moi goście się zapowiadają – powiedział Snape, otrzepując płaszcz z resztki popiołu.

Harry starał się wychwycić jak najwięcej w jednej chwili, ale to było trudne, kiedy mężczyzna nosił nieprzeniknioną czerń. Gdyby był ranny, ślady krwi nie byłyby widoczne na tym materiale. Może od początku o to chodziło z tymi szatami.

\- Słyszę stąd jak głośno myślisz – prychnął Snape, odwieszając płaszcz na oparcie kanapy.

Zakrył jego pelerynę niewidkę.

\- Czuje się pan dobrze? – wykrztusił w końcu.

\- Co robicie obaj w moich komnatach? – spytał sucho Snape, patrząc podejrzliwie na półkę ze składnikami.

Harry już raz został oskarżony o kradzież. Podejrzliwość mężczyzny miała jak najbardziej podstawy, tym bardziej, że faktycznie byli w połowie przeszukiwania regału.

\- Eliksir, który cię interesuje jest w szafce – poinformował Malfoya Snape. – Druga półka – uściślił i westchnął przeciągle.

Lucjusz bez słowa zabrał buteleczkę, ściskając ją w dłoni, jakby była faktycznym skarbem. Malfoy spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że to co im przerwano jest nadal aktualne. I Harry nie wyobrażał sobie niczego innego. Mieli się zobaczyć już w piątek i miał kilka dni na zdecydowanie, co będą robili tym razem. Bransolety i jemu poddały kilka pomysłów.

Lucjusz wszedł do kominka bez zbędnych pożegnań, znikając w zielonych płomieniach. Harry nie dosłyszał nawet adresu i pewnie właśnie tak miało być.

\- Powinieneś być w łóżku – powiedział Snape.

\- Nie wrócił pan – westchnął tylko.

\- Mniejsze lub większe misje zdarzają się – oznajmił mu mężczyzna. – Jeśli po tym jak wejdziesz do moich komnat, nie zastaniesz mnie. Nie czekaj dłużej niż godzinę – pouczył go.

Harry'emu się jednak to wcale nie podobało.

\- Nie powinieneś pozostawać zbyt długo w pomieszczeniu, do którego nie wiesz kto ma dostęp – ciągnął dalej Snape.

\- Podejrzewam kto tutaj ma dostęp – odparł. – Lucjusz nie jest problemem.

\- Ale Draco już tak – rzucił Snape.

\- Draco pomyśli, że to nasza 'przyjaźń' się zacieśnia – prychnął.

Snape spojrzał na niego twardo.

\- Nasza 'przyjaźń' sprowadziła mnie do punktu, w którym Czarny Pan chce, aby przyprowadził cię na odsłonięty teren w Devonshire – westchnął mężczyzna.

\- Zna pan miejsce bitwy? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Każdy z nas zna tylko część planu. I nie, Lucjusz nie zna daty – poinformował go Snape. – Wiem jednak kto wie. Jeśli jednak którykolwiek z nas zniknie, plan zostaje zmodyfikowany. Nie mogę go oddać w ręce Zakonu i czekać na efekty – przyznał.

\- Legilimencja – rzucił Harry, bo to wydawało mu się receptą na wszystko.

Snape był dobry, tego nie należało ukrywać.

\- Do pewnych umysłów nie chcesz wchodzić. To nie jest umysł, z którym można postąpić ostrożnie – wyjaśnił Snape.

I Harry nie potrzebował całej listy śmierciożerców, aby wiedzieć o kim mówili.

\- Voldemort powierza takie rzeczy Bellatrix? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Facet był szaleńcem z krwi i kości.

\- Od Bellatrix nie można się niczego dowiedzieć – oznajmił mu Snape. – Jej umysł jest jak najgłębsza krypta w Gringotcie – dodał.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Nie wyobrażał sobie dostania się do tego piekła, które tam miała. Czasami nadal słyszał jej śmiech, kiedy Syriusz zginął. Tam była czysta radość. Do tamtej chwili sądził, że ludzie odczuwali pewnego rodzaju wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy zabijali. Nie byli do tego w naturalny sposób zdolni.

Myślał o tym jednak przez pryzmat siebie. A potem doszedł do punktu, w którym zaczął dostrzegać, że pewne rzeczy należało po prostu zrobić. Nie tłumaczył tego większym dobrem, ale ta fraza pojawiała się w jego umyśle częściej niż rzadziej.

\- Nie będziemy znać daty, ale wiemy gdzie – stwierdził Harry. – To i tak sporo.

\- To nic nam nie daje. Mogłem ci powiedzieć, że to będzie płaska, otwarta przestrzeń bez żadnych krzewów. Czarny Pan nie chce dać ci ponownej szansy na uskoczenie w bok i ukrycie się – wyjaśnił Snape. – Nie pozostawia niczego przypadkowi.

Szczęście sprzyjało mu do tej pory, chociaż nie myślał w ten sposób od czasu śmierci Cedrika. Lucjusz twierdził, że wielu się dla niego poświęcało i wielu mogło się poświęcić. To coś w rodzaju klątwy mogło się za nim ciągnąć od chwili, kiedy jego matka ochroniła go. Nie sądził, aby rozsądnym było wspominanie jej przy Snapie.

\- Muszę zajrzeć do biblioteki Blacków w domu Syriusza – poinformował Snape'a.

Mężczyzna ewidentnie się zawahał.

\- Dumbledore to zasugerował. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zniknę jednego wieczora. Pomyślałem, że mógłby mi pan towarzyszyć. Jeden członek Zakonu zawsze powinien być ze mną – przypomniał mu.

Snape spojrzał na niego z pewnego rodzaju powątpiewaniem. Sam też zastanawiał się na ile idą ramię w ramię z Dumbledore'em. Nie zawsze mieli po drodze, ale nie mogli całkiem odejść od ludzi, którzy walczyli z Voldemortem dawno przed tym jak się urodził.

\- Będziesz szukał czegoś konkretnego? – zainteresował się Snape.

\- Ksiąg dość specyficznych – przyznał. – Potrzebuję wyłącznie zaklęć do rzucania lewą ręką – uściślił.

Snape nie wydawał się do tego nastawiony pozytywnie.

\- W rodzinie Syriusza musiał być przynajmniej jeden szermierz – stwierdził.

Ród Blacków był wielopokoleniowy i czystokriwsty. Syriusz opowiadał mu o konflikcie, który z tego powodu powstał pomiędzy nim, a własną rodziną.

\- Będę wiedział, kiedy to znajdę – uprzedził Snape'a.

\- Nie wątpię – odparł mistrz eliksirów.

Ton mężczyzny sugerował, że wcale mu to nie odpowiadało. Harry wątpił, aby przekraczał magiczną granicę, za którą było tylko zło. Pewne rzeczy nadal go obrzydzały i sprawiały, że miał dreszcze. Jak umysł Bellatrix jako żywy organizm, do którego ktokolwiek mógłby mieć dostęp. Nie chodziło jedynie o jej wspomnienia, ale to jaką dawkę emocji z sobą niosły. Harry wiedział, że Snape czuł jego strach, smutek, bezsilność, kiedy wydzierał z niego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Nie rozmawiali o tym.

\- Martwi mnie to czego szukasz – poinformował go Snape.

Harry nie był zaskoczony. Może gdyby był na miejscu Snape'a też miałby własne lęki.

\- Szermierka to… - zaczął i urwał. – Szermierka to trochę jak eliksiry. Aby być dobrym trzeba mieć talent. Aby być mistrzem, trzeba cały czas się dokształcać – wyjaśnił.

Snape nie wydawał się jednak wcale uspokojony.

\- Nie szukam nieśmiertelności czy zaklęć, które jakoś obejdą prawo – zapewnił mężczyznę.

\- Wśród mistrzów eliksirów też są szaleńcy, ludzie, których ambicja pociągnęła o krok dalej. To nigdy nie miało jednak bezpośredniego powiązania z przedmiotem ich badań – oznajmił mu Snape.


	54. Trucizny

_Piękności często to warzyszy ciemnota._

 _Baltasar Gracian y Morales_

Jakimś cudem przegapił zmianę fryzury Hermiony, co w tym momencie wydawało mu się dość ważnym punktem, skoro przyciągali nagle taką uwagę. Nigdy nie myślał o swojej przyjaciółce jak o dziewczynie, ale faktycznie mogła pociągać ludzi. Niespecjalnie był zadowolony, że teraz nagle to dostrzeżono. Zawsze była świetna. Jej włosy niczego nie zmieniały.

Uśmiechała się jednak z satysfakcją pod nosem, ilekroć ktoś nadrabiał drogi, aby minąć ich stolik w bibliotece.

\- Nie rozumiem tego – przyznał. – Nie wiedzą, że to nic nie zmienia? Dalej jesteś dużo mądrzejsza od nich – prychnął.

Hermiona posłała mu radosny uśmiech.

\- Ale wyglądam przystępniej – poinformowała go.

\- Nie wiem co z twoim poprzednim wyglądem było nie tak – wtrącił Ron, krzywiąc się, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawili się Ślizgoni z ich rocznika.

Draco im nie towarzyszył. W ogóle nie widywał Malfoya na korytarzach, co wydawało mu się dziwne. Syn Lucjusza wyglądał podczas śniadania na zmęczonego, ale sam miał trudności ze skupieniem się. Chociaż Snape wygonił go do wieży i tak spędził w komnatach mężczyzny zbyt dużo czasu. Świtało, kiedy się kładł.

\- Nie – odparła Hermiona. – Dorastamy jednak i chcemy być inaczej postrzegani. Popatrz na Harry'ego – rzuciła.

I Ron faktycznie na niego spojrzał, szukając zapewne czegoś podejrzanego. Jego koszule jednak przykrywały szkolne szaty. Zmiany nie były widoczne, aż tak bardzo gołym okiem. Nadal nosił okulary i zasłaniał obrzmiałą bliznę przydługą grzywką.

\- Z Harrym wszystko gra – odparł jego przyjaciel, potrząsając głową, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział w czym rzecz.

\- Harry inaczej się porusza. Zmiana to nie tylko nowa fryzura. To coś, co się dzieje przede wszystkim w nas – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Jak fakt, że Harry zamiast całymi wieczorami czytać o quidditchu, zaczął przeglądać księgi z zaklęciami i odrabiać na czas zadania domowe.

Ron skrzywił się nieznacznie, a potem spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go pytał 'dlaczego stary mi to w ogóle robisz'. Harry nie miał specjalnie czasu na zwlekanie. Jego harmonogram był mocno napięty. I jego priorytety stały się całkiem klarowne, kiedy zdecydował, że chce jeszcze jedną noc w tygodniu spędzać z Lucjuszem. Gdyby Ron miał perspektywę seksu przed sobą, zapewne też by się zmotywował do pracy.

\- Tego dalej nie widać jakoś w ocenach – prychnął Ron. – Co z tego, że pisze eseje na czas, skoro obaj i tak polegniemy na egzaminach jak nad nami nie usiądziesz? – zakpił.

I to była niestety prawda. Nie stał się nagle geniuszem. Pewnie jego profesorowie nie zauważyli, że jego eseje były tylko odrobinę mniej wymięte. W poniedziałek rano zbierał się zawsze w takim popłochu po porannym treningu, że wszystko lądowało na jednej stercie.

Słowa Rona jednak przypomniały mu o czymś jeszcze. Polegali na Hermionie zawsze, kiedy chodziło o naukę. Sam nie wyobrażał sobie starcia ze śmierciożercami bez przyjaciół u boku, co jednocześnie sprawiało, że wszystko się w nim skręcało z nerwów. Do tej pory mieli szczęście. I nie podobało mu się to. Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Lucjusz ograniczał coś takiego jak przypadek do minimum.

Snape znał położenie miejsca, do którego Voldemort będzie chciał go zwabić i to dawało im niewielką przewagę, którą zresztą zamierzał wykorzystać. Ministerstwo musiało być powiadomione o śmierciożercach. Członków Zakonu Feniksa nie było aż tak wielu. Na pewno przybywało ich mniej niż zwolenników Voldemorta. Ministerstwo miało jednak swoich wyszkolonych aurorów, a skoro już przejrzeli na oczy – można było ich włączyć w to starcie.

I tak nie mieli większego wyboru.

ooo

Snape wyszedł z nim na błonia późnym wieczorem. W zasadzie był zaskoczony, że zaraz po zajęciach nie udali się do domu Syriusza. Nie dawało im to wiele czasu na poszukiwania, ale rozumiał, że jego częste wyjścia z Hogwartu należało utrzymać w tajemnicy. Większość osób i tak wydawała się zdziwiona, że w ogóle go widują. Nie siadywał już tak jak dawniej w Pokoju Wspólnym. Jeśli Gryffindor uważał, ze separowali się od nich – częściowo mieli rację.

Znikał, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Chciał ćwiczyć sam w Pokoju Życzeń, a pomiędzy treningami ze Snape'em nie pozostawało mu na to, aż tak wiele czasu. Lucjusz zabierał dwa z jego wieczór w tygodniu i nie zamieniłby tego na quidditch.

\- Lupin będzie nas oczekiwał – poinformował go Snape, kiedy znaleźli się poza polem uniemożliwiającym aportację.

Mistrz eliksirów wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i bez słowa ujął ją, całkiem świadom tego, że wyciągnięcie go z Hogwartu – spod ochrony Dumbledore'a – byłoby teraz dziecinnie łatwe. Wszystkie marzenia Voldemorta mogły się łatwo spełnić, gdyby docenił Severusa Snape'a raz w życiu.

Aportacja zawsze wywoływała u niego lekki zawrót głowy, chociaż to uczucie w niczym nie dawało się porównać do podróży świstoklikiem. A nawet do tego zaczynał się przyzwyczajać, kiedy w ten sposób przemieszczał się od dobrych kilku tygodni. Wspomnienie pucharu Turnieju Trójmagicznego szybko zostało zastąpione przez dziesiątki innych. Świstoklik jeszcze niedawno kojarzył mu się jedynie ze śmiercią Cedrika, ale teraz w pewnym sensie dawał wolność.

I medalion, który dostał od Lucjusza wtedy pierwszego dnia, ciążył mu przyjemnie na piersi, podobnie jak pierścień, którego nie zdejmował, jeśli nie musiał.

Kamienice rozsunęły się, kiedy stanęli w odpowiednim miejscu. Remus powitał ich w drzwiach i wyglądał odrobinę gorzej niż ostatnim razem. Harry nie pamiętał kiedy była ostatnia pełnia. I może przeszkadzali mężczyźnie teraz w odpoczynku po niej. Hermiona jednak nie powiedziała ani słowa, kiedy przyznał, że zamierza odwiedzić kamienicę Blacków.

\- Próbowałem sam przeszukać bibliotekę, kiedy Albus poinformował mnie czego potrzebujesz, ale to nie jest łatwe – zaczął Lupin, prowadząc ich długim, ciemnym korytarzem, który zawsze przynosił mu nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Niemal czekał, aż Syriusz wyjdzie z kuchni w swoim szlafroku, witając go z rozrzuconymi rękami. Prawie nigdy nie widywał Blacka w faktycznym ubraniu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby Syriusz nosił coś poza łachmanami, w których uciekł z Azkabanu i tym burgundowym szlafroku, przez który Harry uświadomił sobie jak czystokriwste korzenie Blackowie posiadali.

Kuzynka Syriusza była żoną Lucjusza. Bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć o Narcyzie, która nie mieszała się do polityki. I może tak to Malfoy zaplanował od samego początku. Nikt nie mógł tej kobiecie odebrać majątku. Wydawała się z pozoru bezbarwna, ale pewnie na tym polegała jej siła. Lucjusz nie poślubiłby kogoś, z kim nie byłby się w stanie porozumieć.

\- Coś ciekawego wpadło ci w ręce? – spytał.

Remus westchnął przeciągle.

\- No cóż – rzucił Harry. – A cokolwiek z obrony przed czarną magią?

\- Planujecie z Hermioną i Ronem kolejne lekcje na własną rękę? – zainteresował się Lupin i wydawał się zmartwiony.

\- Nie – odparł Harry. – W zasadzie profesor udziela mi lekcji – przyznał.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostrzej, pewnie chcąc, aby Harry zważał na słowa. To był jednak ukłon w stronę Dumbledore'a. Mogli prowadzić pewnego rodzaju wymianę informacji. Poza tym ukrywanie czegoś tak oczywistego, nie miało sensu na dłuższą metę. To wyszłoby podczas zajęć w Hogwarcie albo jakiegoś przypadkowego ataku, do którego mogło dojść w każdej chwili.

Remus wydawał się autentycznie zaskoczony, ale też w pewnym sensie zadowolony. Może zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape był naprawdę dobry w tym co robił. Gdyby nie fakt, że szermierka była jego główną linią ataku, postawiłby na nauki mistrza eliksirów, a nie Lucjusza. Każdy z nich był specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie. Nie można było im też odmówić doświadczenia, którego on nie miał. I miał go szybko nie nabrać.

\- To dobrze – przyznał Remus. – Jeśli cokolwiek trafi w moje ręce, wyślę ci to natychmiast do szkoły – obiecał.

I stanęli przed całkiem sporym regałem, który zresztą nie był jedynym w pokoju, wyglądającym jak dobrze upchana biblioteczka. Kamienica Blacków nie była aż tak spora, chociaż jeszcze niedawno wydawała mu się pałacem. Dwór Lucjusza, który ten wykorzystywał tylko w weekendy, zapewne miał większy metraż. Nie chciał wiedzieć nawet jak wyglądała główna rezydencja Malfoyów.

Ktokolwiek zbierał księgi w rodzinie Blacków, nie poświęcił im czasu na logiczne uporządkowanie. Albo szaleństwo było dziedziczne w tej rodzie, co wyjaśniałoby Bellatrix samą w sobie.

\- To są tygodnie pracy – stwierdził, otwierając pierwszą księgę.

\- Tak – przyznał Snape. – Bardziej się obawiam jednak tego, co znajdziemy w księgach, których otwierać nie powinieneś.

\- Jakaś może okazać się niebezpieczna? – spytał lekko, zaskoczony, chociaż jeden podręcznik w Hogwarcie przecież próbował ich już pogryźć.

Nic nie powinno go już zaskakiwać.

\- Trucizna w tuszu, okładki, które stają w płomieniach, przekleństwa aktywujące się po dotknięciu – wymienił jednym tchem Snape.

\- Oraz czarna magia – wtrącił Lupin.

Harry wziął głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc nawet od czego powinien zacząć. Pospiesznie jednak odłożył księgę, którą trzymał na półkę. Wyglądała jak coś, czego użyłaby kucharka, ale nigdy nie można mieć pewności.

Wiedział, że rodzina Syriusza była dość specyficzna, ale z drugiej strony był pewien, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie wyrzuciłby żadnej księgi z tej biblioteczki. Nie tylko dlatego, że były bardzo wiele warte.

Miał pod dostatkiem zaklęć na obecną chwilę. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu im pozostało, ale i tak księgi od Lucjusza piętrzyły się pod jego łóżkiem, ukryte. Jedno zaklęcie dziennie było limitem rozsądnym, więc przyswajanie wiedzy trwało. Przynajmniej jednak pozostawała na o wiele dłużej niż lekcje obrony przed czarną magią, które prowadzono w Hogwarcie.

Chciał tych ksiąg na później, kiedy dotrze do ostatniej strony prezentów od Malfoya. Nie wyobrażał sobie przestoju. Nie chciał odejść od rutyny, która obecnie go napędzała do działania i pomagała mu się skupić. Może czuł się też dzięki niej bezpiecznie. Nie chciał tego głębiej analizować.

Wiedział, że kiedy stanie przed Voldemortem, nie będzie miał czasu wertować ksiąg. I uderzyło go, że nie miał nawet szpady, która nadawałaby się do walki. W dworze Malfoya ćwiczył ostrzem z prywatnej zbrojowni Lucjusza, które odpowiadało mu na teraz. W Hogwarcie posiadał szpadę, ale tą też dostał od swojego mistrza i kochanka. Nie była czymś, co wybrałby dla siebie sam. Nadal stanowiła idealne zastępstwo, ale w pierwszej walce w życiu, która miała go określać – nie chciał opierać się na tym, co Lucjusz sądził o nim. Na tym jak Malfoy go postrzegał i jak chciał, aby Harry był postrzegany.

Lucjusz wymyślał ludzi tak jak wymyślił siebie. A Harry był realny. Jakkolwiek bycie po prostu Harrym Potterem nie byłoby o wiele prostsze i bardziej intratne.

Pamiętał swój szok, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele kosztowały szpady. Opustoszenie skrytki w Gringotcie wydawało mu się wtedy szaleństwem, ale może ta cena nie była jednak tak wielka.

Snape obserwował go od dobrych kilku chwil. Mgliście przypominał sobie, że Remus obiecał zrobić im herbatę i zostawił ich samych. Nie wiedział jak dawno to było. A pozostawało tak wiele spraw do omówienia.

\- Remus wygląda źle – poinformował Snape'a.

\- Pełnia niebawem – rzucił mężczyzna i to wiele wyjaśniało.

Zapewne wcześniej było Remusowi łatwiej, kiedy jego przyjaciele towarzyszyli mu. Niejasno przypominał sobie, że Lupin odżył, kiedy Syriusz okazał się niewinny.

\- Potrzebuję mieszanki trucizn, która zadziałałaby w ułamku sekundy najpierw porażając układ nerwowy – powiedział wprost i Snape spojrzał na niego zszokowany. – Nie drgawki, ale zwykły bezruch. Śmierć ma nastąpić do pięciu sekund później – dodał.

Mistrz eliksirów zbił usta w wąską kreskę i tę minę doskonale znał.

\- Mój dobry przyjaciel poprosił mnie raz o antidotum na wszystkie trucizny tego świata – podjął mężczyzna pozornie bez związku.

\- Ta szpada jest naprawdę piękna – przyznał Harry.

\- Jeśli twoja okaże się śmiercionośna dla ciebie…

\- Nie ja się nią zranię – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym potrzebuję małych kamieni bezoaru, które nadawałyby się do oszlifowania.

Snape uniósł brew, jakby dopiero rozpracowywał w czym rzecz, a potem na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się coś dziwnego.

\- Lucjusz od ponad dwudziestu lat szuka odtrutki – zaczął mężczyzna. – A dopiero Gryfon z finezją hipogryfa, znajduje idealne rozwiązanie, które powinno zawstydzić wszystkich.

\- Do usług – odparł Harry.

\- Lubisz proste rozwiązania – stwierdził Snape.

Harry nie był pewien czy faktycznie o to chodziło. Nie wierzył w to, że znalezienie szpady dobrej dla niego było proste. Nie był pewien nawet czy w ogóle było możliwe. Pewnie Ron nazwałby to stratą pieniędzy, odkąd szpada, którą chciał dostać w swoje ręce, leżała w zbrojowni Lucjusza. Musiał jednak mieć coś, co symbolizowało zmianę, o której mówiła Hermiona. Jego własne ostrze miało krzyczeć, że był gotowy do walki po gryfońsku.

Nigdy nie rozmawiali z Lucjuszem jak długo ten będzie jego mistrzem, ale podejrzewał, że termin był związany z tym kiedy Harry zrozumie, co oznaczało być szermierzem. Bardzo powoli to do niego dochodziło. I nie było związane z postępami w nauce. To było raczej uczucie, które nabudowywało się w jego klatce piersiowej i rozrastało tak bardzo, że przestawało się w nim mieścić.

Jego palce mrowiły, kiedy nie miał przy sobie szpady. Rozumiał dlaczego Lucjusz nosił ją ze sobą wszędzie pod postacią laski. Był chory, kiedy bezruch trwał. Kiedy nie miał godnego przeciwnika. A Snape takim nie był i nie było nadziei, aby się nim stał.

Może dlatego Lucjusza tak cieszyła myśl o uczniu. Miał z kim walczyć, kiedy sam pokonał swojego mistrza.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? – spytał Snape wprost.

\- Chce pan wiedzieć czy to nie za wcześnie? – zakpił. – Problem w tym, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem, dopóki nie poczuję ciężaru tej konkretnej szpady w mojej ręce – przyznał.


End file.
